


Offering

by Ainis_Adr



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Bottom Jared, Bottom Jensen, Cheating (not J2), First Time, Gay Sex, J2 AU, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Panic Attacks, Pining, Rimming, Self-Discovery, Sexual Experimentation, Spanking, Wax Play, alternative universe - college/university, too many emotions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 163,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainis_Adr/pseuds/Ainis_Adr
Summary: Jensen es heterosexual, muchas gracias y tiene establecido un futuro conservador en Texas con la chica de sus sueños. Pero después de ver, accidentalmente, desnudo a su compañero de habitación de la universidad, su heterosexualidad es seriamente puesta en duda. En cuanto a Jared, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer un chico gay cuando alguien tan sexy como Jensen decide experimentar con él? Definitivamente no enamorarse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Offering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828313) by [shaylea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaylea/pseuds/shaylea). 



> Aquí os traigo una nueva traducción. En esta ocasión es un fic de Shaylea, a la que agradezco muchísimo que me diera permiso para traducirla. Es una historia muy larga y muy bonita. Es una historia de descubrimiento y experimentación y como no, es una historia de amor y sexo, mucho sexo.  
> Como siempre, los personajes no son míos, la historia no es mia, yo sólo la traduzco y cualquier error es mío y sólo mío.  
> Como siempre dejo el enlace al original.

Jensen es hetero. Jensen siempre ha sido heterosexual, nunca ha considerado siquiera mirar a otros hombres, hasta su segundo año de universidad cuando empieza a compartir habitación con Jared.

Jared es gay. Jared está fuera del armario, orgulloso y piensa que todo el mundo debería tener tanto sexo como él. Sí, eso es fácil cuando eres gay y vas a bares gays donde todos los demás quieren un polvo rápido en el baño o en el callejón de atrás. No es tan fácil cuando eres el mejor alumno de tu escuela secundaria, el orgullo de tu ciudad natal de Texas y se espera que vuelvas a casa y te cases con la chica guapa y casta con la que creciste, en cuanto consigas tu título en negocios, en la gran ciudad antes de unirte a la firma de tu padre.

Jensen trabaja mucho su cuerpo, no porque quiera atraer a nadie, sino porque es parte de estar saludable, hacer lo correcto, cuidarse a sí mismo. Es alto y consigue desarrollar músculos fácilmente, pero si no tiene cuidado, podría engordar y eso no sería aceptable, así que corre todas las mañana y pasa una hora levantando pesas en días alternos y bebe mezclas de proteínas y zumos verdes. Planifica sus comidas enfocándose en las carnes blancas y las verduras.

A Jared no le importa su aspecto. Es incluso más alto que Jensen, con un cuerpo delgado y desgarbado que muestra la falta de alimentos sanos y de entrenamiento, pero por alguna razón Jared no cree que esto sea importante y la razón, como Jensen descubre una mañana cuando acorta su carrera debido a molestias en las espinillas, es lo que se encuentra entre sus piernas.

Hasta ese momento, Jensen nunca había mirado el paquete de otros hombres. Claro, los ha visto en las duchas y en los vestuarios, pero siempre había apartado la vista cortésmente. (De acuerdo, tal vez cuando tenía unos catorce años había mirado furtivamente, pero eso era solo para asegurarse de que se estaba desarrollando normalmente, y sí, lo estaba, muchas gracias y no, nunca volvió a pensar en esas otras pollas). Jared, rápidamente, captó la modestia de Jensen, aunque usa una palabra diferente para describirla y como son compañeros de habitación y Jared es un buen tipo y sabe que Jensen es heterosexual y está contento de que Jensen no tenga problemas por compartir habitación con un chico abiertamente gay, respeta eso y se cambia en el baño y nunca anda desnudo.

Pero esa mañana, Jared esperaba que Jensen siguiera corriendo durante media hora más, así que sale silbando del baño frotándose la toalla en el pelo mientras gotas de agua caen por el resto de su cuerpo.

Todo el resto de su cuerpo.

Jensen, agachado para quitarse las zapatillas, se queda congelado, sus ojos están al mismo nivel de una polla más grande de lo que podría haber imaginado en un hombre.

Como la toalla cubre la cara de Jared, este no ve a Jensen y se queda allí, a dos pasos de distancia, secándose el cabello y la cara de manera casual mientras la vida de Jensen se detiene.

Nunca había entendido por qué alguien querría chupar una polla. Parece tan... desagradable, tan antihigiénico. Pero ahora, inclinado frente a su compañero de habitación desnudo, su boca comienza a salivar. La polla de Jared es tan gruesa que sabe que nunca podría metérsela entera en la boca, estiraría sus labios hasta el punto de dividirlos, pero ciertamente podría lamerla, podría pasar la lengua por esa vena tan marcada, siguiendo las gotas de agua, y girarla alrededor de la cabeza oscura y abultada.

¿A qué sabría?

-¡Mierda, hombre! -La voz de Jared lo golpea. -No sabía que habías vuelto. Lo siento.

Jensen traga saliva y reza para no haber empezado a babear y se obliga a ponerse de pie y no seguir mirando hacia donde se está envolviendo la toalla azul brillante, sobre esa polla que le ha cambiado la vida. -H-hey, -se las arregla para decir. ¿Se está sonrojando? Por favor, no dejes que me sonroje. -No importa. -Ahora siente que el rubor se extiende por su pecho. De hecho _no_ importa. -Quiero decir... yo... mi carrera... las espinillas... calambres...

-Oh, sí. -Ahora bien cubierto, Jared le da la espalda mientras revuelve entre su ropa. -¿Todavía los sientes?

Lo que él quiere sentir es la polla de Jared. Oh Dios, piensa con frenética comprensión, Jared había dicho que es activo, lo que significa que normalmente desliza esa cosa gigantesca dentro de otros hombres. La desliza en el culo de los hombres.

-¿Quieres un poco?

-¡No! -La negación brota antes de darse cuenta de que Jared está frente a él otra vez, dándole un tubo de gel muscular. -Oh. Quiero decir, está bien, tengo el mío. -Esto es un desastre. -Voy, uh, me voy a duchar.

-Está bien. -Jared vuelve a poner el gel en el armario y sacude una camiseta. -Si necesitas algo, solo dímelo.

Jensen cierra de golpe la puerta del baño y se deja caer contra ella, respirando con dificultad. Todavía tiene una zapatilla puesta. Jared debe pensar que está loco. Jared es jodidamente enorme y Jensen quiere probarlo y quiere saber cómo se sentiría dividido por la mitad por esa cosa.

Esto no le puede estar pasando. Pero es justo... podría estar... pero él nunca... _realmente_ nunca... ¿por qué su boca no deja de salivar?, maldita sea. Se inclina sobre el lavabo y salpica agua helada sobre su cara sudorosa, luego se mira al espejo. Sus pupilas están dilatadas, parece que está drogado. Su madre llamaría al médico si lo viera así.

¿Jared se habrá dado cuenta?

Pero Jared sabe que Jensen es heterosexual, por lo que nunca atribuiría semejante respuesta a que Jensen haya visto su polla por primera vez.

Jensen quiere volver a verla.

Esto es una locura. Inaceptable. Sólo un breve frenesí de locura provocada por estudiar hasta demasiado tarde anoche. Sabe que necesita ocho horas de sueño y esto es lo que sucede cuando no duerme suficiente. Esta noche estará en la cama a las nueve, aunque sea viernes.

Los viernes por la noche, Jared va al club gay y tiene relaciones sexuales. Jensen nunca lo había pensado más allá de sentir un vago desdén por tal debilidad de la carne, pero a medida que avanzan las clases, los profesores se desvanecen en el fondo de su mente dando paso a pensamientos mucho más apremiantes de lo que Jared hará esta noche.

Jensen escanea a los otros chicos a su alrededor. ¿Alguno de ellos planea ir a ese club esta noche? ¿Es él quien se inclinará para Jared mientras Jensen está metido sobriamente en la cama? ¿Qué le atrae a Jared de un hombre? ¿Le gustan los chicos lindos y afeminados como ese twink de allá con la camiseta de encaje y los jeans ajustados? No hay nada afeminado en Jared, así que tal vez sea eso lo que lo atrae. Jared había hablado sobre los twinks durante sus primeros días viviendo juntos, por eso Jensen sabía que ese chico era uno, antes de darse cuenta de que Jensen prefería una conversación más limpia. ¿Había mencionado qué le gustaban?

Jensen es demasiado grande y demasiado masculino para poder pasar por un twink.

Pero esa polla gigante rompería a ese chico bonito. Es demasiado pequeño para eso. Jensen le mira el culo cuando se da vuelta para hablar con la chica que está detrás de él. Sí, la polla de Jared lo rompería en pedazos.

No, Jared debe ir a por chicos más grandes. ¿Qué pasa con ese de allá? Tiene pinta de nadador, o tal vez de atleta y tiene la boca más ancha que Jensen haya visto nunca. Esa boca podría envolverse fácilmente alrededor de la polla de Jared.

¿Se pondría el chico de rodillas para eso? Una imagen de la escena se dibuja en su mente, el nadador arrodillado en el suelo, detrás del club, mientras Jared descansa contra la pared, los pantalones vaqueros abiertos, frotando su polla en la cara de este tipo, bromeando con él, burlándose de él por lo mucho que la quiere hasta que finalmente el chico la captura y se la traga. ¿Qué aspecto tendrá Jared cuando se corre?

Ese chico podría saberlo.

¿A qué sabrá su corrida?

Jensen se estremece. Está en clase, maldita sea, necesita concentrarse en las leyes tributarias internacionales en lugar de mirar a los rollos potenciales de Jared para esta noche. Despiadadamente, suprime todos los pensamientos sobre Jared y su polla y quien lo podría probar y lo hace durante el resto del día, pero más tarde, esa noche, mientras se encuentra tumbado, obedientemente, en la cama con la luz apagada, su mente se desliza hacia ese lugar, donde él sabe que, en ese momento, Jared tiene la polla dentro de otro hombre.

Se pone peor.

Él es capaz de ser lo suficientemente disciplinado como para concentrarse en clase y hacer la tarea, pero cada momento que pasa en compañía de Jared se siente como una tortura. Se encuentra tratando de determinar cuánto de esa polla puede ver marcada en cada nuevo atuendo que usa Jared y es tan obvio que se pregunta cómo no se dio cuenta en los últimos siete meses. Pero entonces no estaba pensando en mirar, ¿verdad? No le entraba en la cabeza ser un pervertido para otros chicos; ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Él es hetero y todo eso.

¿Lo es?

Ese es el pensamiento que detiene su mano y evita que se libere con la imagen de esa polla en la mente. Si no se pajea pensando en otros hombres, tal vez aún pueda tener la esperanza de convencerse a sí mismo de que no piensa en ellos de esa manera.

Pero ha empezado a mirar a otros y no solo a Jared. Se dice a sí mismo que es para ver si otros hombres son tan obvios como Jared sobre su equipo, pero si lo son, lamentablemente tienen una carencia. Eso es todo lo que quiere descubrir, se asegura a sí mismo. No hay interés sexual en ellos. Él no quiere descubrir a qué sabe cualquiera de sus pollas.

Es verdad. Solo hay una en la que no puede dejar de pensar.

Inevitablemente, el viernes por la noche sale de la biblioteca tarde y da la casualidad de que toma un camino diferente a los dormitorios. No es nada raro recordar que necesitan café e ir al supermercado de la ciudad durante la noche. Jared estará muy agradecido al día siguiente ya que se había molestado esta mañana al descubrir que se había terminado, así que Jensen sólo es un buen compañero de habitación ya que sabe que Jared estará ocupado de otra manera esta noche.

Sí, en efecto. Ocupado exactamente dónde Jensen sospechaba que podía estar, haciendo exactamente lo que Jensen sospechaba que estaría haciendo. El hombre que está con él es grande, bien formado y musculoso y está inclinado, con las manos en la pared, los pantalones vaqueros alrededor de los tobillos mientras Jared mete esa enorme polla en su culo. Él gruñe con cada empujón, como si la polla sacara el sonido de sus pulmones con su gran tamaño. Jensen se esconde en las sombras, hechizado. Así es como se ve alguien al final de la polla de Jared.

Se masturba antes de que terminen, demasiado aterrorizado de que Jared lo vea, como para correr el riesgo de quedarse a ver como terminan y está rígido en la cama cuando Jared vuelve una hora después. Lo escucha entrar en el baño, escucha cómo abre la ducha. Jared está desnudo allí, ahora, lavándose a ese hombre. Ojalá Jensen fuera lo suficientemente valiente como para fingir un viaje al baño medio dormido, pretendiendo estar demasiado ido como para darse cuenta de que Jared ha vuelto. Él sólo quiere un vistazo más de esa polla.

Pero en algún nivel, Jared debe sentir su necesidad, porque sale sin toalla. Sólo está encendida la luz del baño, así que sólo está iluminada su espalda, pero hay suficiente luz para que Jensen abra un ojo y observe cómo Jared frota la toalla sobre la cabeza y los hombros.  _Oh sí._

-Sé que me estás mirando, -dice Jared.

La sacudida catastrófica de Jensen lo delata; no hay forma de que pueda fingir inocencia ahora. -No quería hacerlo, -murmura.

-Está bien.

-Es invasivo y lo siento.

-Sí. -Jared se pone la toalla alrededor del cuello y da un paso adelante, acercando la polla a Jensen, -es un poco invasivo ver a otra persona follar, pero estábamos en un lugar público después de todo, así que no te preocupes.

La bilis se eleva por la garganta de Jensen. -Yo no ... quiero decir, no estaba..., ¿me viste?

-Está bien, -dice Jared de nuevo, sonriendo ahora. -Es normal ser curioso.

-¡No tengo curiosidad!

-¿No?

-No. -Sentándose, de manera que la polla ya no está justo encima de su cara, Jensen levanta la manta para taparse hasta el cuello. -Soy heterosexual.

Para su alivio, Jared se sienta en el borde de su cama. -No hay solo heterosexuales y homosexuales, ¿sabes?. Hay todo tipo de sombras en medio. Muchos de los muchachos que van a ese club, son, en su mayoría heterosexuales, pero a algunos les gusta sentir una polla en el culo a veces. No significa nada.

El propio culo de Jensen se contrae ante las palabras de Jared. -Yo no.

-¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

Jared se encoge de hombros. -Curiosidad. Muchos chicos lo hacen. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de lo que te gusta si no lo pruebas?

-Estoy seguro de que soy heterosexual. Siempre lo he sido. No necesito probar nada.

-Está bien, claro que sí, tío. -Jared lo mira a los ojos. -Pero entonces, ¿por qué no puedes apartar los ojos de mi polla?

No se va a desmayar, se advierte a sí mismo Jensen, sombríamente. Eso no es nada, sólo una conversación a altas horas de la noche con su compañero de habitación sobre un tema atrevido, eso es todo. No es como si se estuvieran derrumbando sus cimientos.

-Si no quieres hablar de eso conmigo, -continúa Jared, -está bien, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero no te mientas a ti mismo. No finjas que no eres lo que podrías ser sin darte cuenta. No querrás ser uno de esos tipos con esposa y tres hijos que se arriesgan a ser chantajeados al no poder resistir la necesidad de una polla en su culo. Sé cómo es tu vida en casa. Por lo que me has dicho, ese tipo de cosas podría arruinarlo todo para ti.

-No haría eso, -murmura Jensen en su manta, pero si está tan desesperado después de solo un par de semanas, ¿cómo será dentro de quince o veinte años?

-Al menos podrías descubrir ahora lo que te gusta. Ahora, mientras no te cueste nada. Estás en la universidad, después de todo, se espera que experimentes. Y lo que hagas aquí, no tiene que saberlo nadie en casa.

-No puedo ir a ese club.

-No estoy diciendo que tengas que hacerlo. -Jared se inclina a través del espacio entre sus camas. -Jensen, mírame. -espera hasta que Jensen lo hace, luego dice: -Me estoy ofreciendo.

Jensen no puede evitarlo. Sus ojos saltan hacia la oscuridad entre las piernas de Jared. La polla de Jared se hincha mientras habla y Jared se ríe tristemente.

-Bueno, no soy tan altruista, eres mi tipo y he tenido que esforzarme mucho para no intentar seducirte todo este tiempo, así que sí, realmente quiero meterte la polla. Desde el día que llegaste pronto a casa de correr y la miraste con los ojos tan abiertos, he tenido fantasías constantes al respecto, lo admito. Pero lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Por qué no me usas ahora, experimentas conmigo. Tal vez lo saques de tu sistema, tal vez descubras que no es para ti después de todo, o quizá te guste tanto mi polla que querrás aprovecharla al máximo mientras puedas. -Abre las piernas para darle a Jensen una mejor vista. -Estoy preparado para cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, tío. Sin presión, si dices que no, nunca volveremos a hablar del tema, pero piénsalo, ¿vale? Te lo estoy ofreciendo.

Él es el tipo de Jared. Los pensamientos de Jensen primero se quedan estancados en eso, luego tartamudean aún más cuando Jared admite fantasear con él.

-Lo has hecho... -Se aclara la garganta. -¿Te masturbas pensando en mí?

-He intentado no hacerlo por respeto a ti, -dice Jared con seriedad, -porque sabía que no te gustaría.

-¿Pero lo has hecho?

-Sí. -Jared suena avergonzado. -Lo siento.

-¿Qu-qué estaba haciendo, en tus fantasías?

Apoyándose en la cama, contra la pared, Jared deja que sus piernas se abran para que Jensen tenga una vista sin restricciones si decide mirar. Él respira profundamente . -Tienes el mejor culo que he visto, -dice suavemente. -En mi fantasía, lo desnudas, sólo para mí. Te inclinas sobre la cama, abres las piernas y me dejas lamer tu agujero.

Jensen se estremece. -¿Haces eso? ¿Lamer a la gente allí?

-Oh sí. Te lamería durante horas, te lamería, te besaría y pasaría mi lengua alrededor de tu agujero hasta que empezara a abrirse para que yo pudiera deslizarla profundamente dentro.

Eso debería asquearlo, pero debajo del edredón Jensen ya está goteando. Su agujero se eriza con feroz necesidad de saber qué se siente, tener la lengua caliente de Jared deslizándose dentro de él. -¿Esperas que lo haga yo también?

-Sólo si quieres. -La mano de Jared se mueve sobre su polla ahora y le da un golpe lento y fuerte. -Algunos tipos odian hacerlo, pero a todos les encanta recibirlo. Además, es la mejor manera de preparar a alguien para su primera vez.

-¿Duele? -Pregunta Jensen. Se pregunta si se atrevería a deslizar la mano debajo del edredón para hacer lo mismo que Jared. -La primera vez.

-Duele si no lo haces bien. Siempre hay que prepararse primero, incluso después de la primera vez. Los chicos no son como las chicas. No se mojan solos y necesitan ser abiertos. A algunos no les gusta eso, a otros les gusta el dolor de que los follen sin mucha preparación o a veces no hay mucho tiempo para hacerlo bien, pero con una polla como la mía siempre abro a un chico primero.

Jensen se rinde a la tentación y el primer toque de su mano en su polla casi lo hace gemir. -¿Siempre lo haces con la lengua?

Una sonrisa brilla en la cara de Jared. -Si puedo, me gusta empezar con eso, pero los dedos también funcionan.

-¿Metes los dedos en el trasero de un chico?

-Comenzaría con uno, solo rodearía tu agujero un poco hasta que te acostumbraras a la sensación, luego lo deslizaría suavemente hacia adentro. Si nunca lo has hecho antes, se siente un poco extraño. ¿Alguna vez has metido los dedos dentro de ti?

-¡No!

-¿Alguna vez te has preguntado qué se sentiría si tuvieras algo empujando dentro de ti?

Aferrándose a su coraje, Jensen se encuentra con los ojos de Jared. -Tu polla.

-¿Sí? -La voz de Jared se vuelve áspera y sus ojos se ponen oscuros. -¿Has pensado en mi polla metida en tu culo?

-Intenté no hacerlo. -Jensen aprieta el puño alrededor de la base de su polla para evitar correrse sólo con las palabras de Jared. -Sabía que no estaba bien.

-Está bien, no me importa que pienses en mi polla. Me gusta, de hecho. Me gusta mucho, más aún si estás imaginando cómo se sentiría dentro de tu trasero.

-Puede que lo odie, -dice Jensen.

Se siente aliviado cuando Jared se ríe. -Puede que te guste.

-Quiero intentarlo. -Necesita decirlo antes de perder el valor. -Si quieres, si no te importa si lo odio y quiero parar. Pero lo que dijiste sobre averiguarlo, necesito hacer eso. Y si estás dispuesto ...

-Definitivamente estoy dispuesto. -La mano de Jared detiene el vaivén sobre su polla. -¿Quieres hacerlo esta noche? ¿Ahora?

-Por favor. Yo ... podría no ser lo suficientemente valiente si esperamos.

Jared se lame los labios. -Oh Jensen, voy a volarte la cabeza, tío.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared es gay y está feliz con su vida de encuentros informales en la universidad, pero ¿por qué no puede dejar de pensar en su heterosexual compañero de habitación de Texas?

Jared es gay.

Sabe que es gay desde el momento en que descubre el sexo por primera vez, nunca mira dos veces a una chica y se enamora por primera vez cuando tiene 15 años de su compañero de laboratorio de química, Stephen. Afortunadamente, resulta que Stephen también es gay y juntos se entretienen, aprenden a besarse, como sacudírsela el uno al otro y se acaban de graduar en torpes mamadas cuando el hermano pequeño de Stephen los ve por la ventana y se desata el infierno.

Jared sabe que debería estar agradecido de que Tommy no lo hubiera reconocido, por lo que está a salvo de que sus padres ultra conservadores se enteren. Desafortunadamente, Stephen no está a salvo y sus padres igualmente conservadores lo despachan a un campamento que promete devolverlo eficazmente deshomosexualizado.

Funciona.

Es decir, su experiencia allí aterroriza a Stephen y cuando finalmente vuelve a San Antonio, está traumatizado y pálido y se niega a tener nada que ver con Jared. Después de pasar seis meses frenético por la desesperación y la preocupación por lo que le estaba sucediendo a Stephen, Jared descubre qué se siente cuando te rompen el corazón. Y no le gusta.

Su respuesta es volverse un poco salvaje, especialmente después de ver a Stephen unirse al equipo de fútbol y comenzar a salir con una de las animadoras y tal vez sea la contrariedad o tal vez quiera demostrar un punto, pero finalmente se arriesga demasiado y es atrapado detrás del cobertizo para bicicletas con la boca envuelta alrededor de la polla de uno de los profesores (le estaba devolviendo el favor; el Sr. Morgan hace unas mamadas impresionantes y le ha enseñado todo lo que no había aprendido con Stephen) y cuando sus padres le dan a elegir entre ir al mismo campamento al que fue Stephen o irse de casa, elige esto último.

Es más fácil que quedarse a ver como Stephen se convierte en rey del baile de graduación y le propone matrimonio a Meredith esa misma noche.

Uno de los otros muchachos con los que Jared había experimentado durante el verano se había mudado a Nueva York y estaba encantado de ofrecerle un sitio donde quedarse. No reanudan su experimentación, ya que Matt tiene una relación comprometida, pero eso no le importa a Jared. No está enamorado de Matt. De hecho, está bastante seguro de que nunca volverá a enamorarse. Simplemente no es una opción. No cuando acordarse de Stephen todavía duele tanto. Está decidido a no volver a darle nunca a nadie tanto poder sobre él.

En cambio, se lanza de cabeza a todo lo que Nueva York tiene para ofrecer en términos de chicos y hombres. Mientras tanto, termina el colegio a distancia y manda solicitudes a distintas universidades para estudiar matemáticas, lo único que capta su atención en la misma medida en que lo hace el sexo. La vida es buena. Liberado de las restricciones de la sociedad tejana, se centra en descubrir quién quiere ser y cómo quiere vivir su vida. Resulta que él es atractivo para otros hombres y se aprovecha al máximo de eso. Aprende a mantenerse a salvo, a diferencia de lo que hacía en San Antonio, cuando no le importaba nada, se permite divertirse y sacar el máximo provecho de todo lo que se le presenta, a la vez que mantiene tiene su corazón cuidadosamente guardado.

Ahora en su segundo año de universidad, no ha cambiado nada. Nada, excepto el compañero de cuarto en el que ha intentado no fijarse durante siete meses.

Ocurrió desde el primer momento en que vio a Jensen. Estaba abajo, en el patio, el día de la mudanza. Los rayos dorados del sol lo iluminaban mientras se reía con dos personas mayores que tenían que ser sus padres y una niña bonita que probablemente era su novia y el corazón de Jared pegó un salto. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir nada. No ha sentido nada desde hace años. Desde la mañana en que Stephen volvió del campamento, evitó sus ojos y murmuró algo como asqueroso, enfermizo y delirante, palabras que Jared, finalmente, descubrió que se referían a él, a ellos.

Delirante. Recuerda esa palabra con especial fuerza, mientras se detiene en los escalones, mirando al chico más hermoso que jamás haya visto, reírse a la luz del sol.

Dos horas más tarde, vuelve a su habitación para encontrar al mismo chico alineando cuidadosamente los libros de economía en la estantería que está sobre su cama. Cama que está a dos metros de la de Jared.

Se presentan. El chico es tejano y el desobediente corazón de Jared se hunde incluso antes de que el nombre de Dianne se mencione en relación a los futuros planes de matrimonio. Él tiene una molesta debilidad por los acentos de Texas, los evita a raja tabla y no sólo es que el chico llamado Jensen sea de Texas, sino que su padre solía ser diácono de su iglesia y él va a entrar en el negocio familiar una vez consiga su título y, sí, está planeando casarse con la hermosa y dulce Dianne tan pronto como se gradúe.

Increíble. Esta es la persona perfecta para que el corazón de Jared despierte.

Así que lo sofoca despiadadamente. Sale más a menudo a por el tipo de sexo sin sentido que pensaba que había sacado de su sistema en San Antonio. Lo necesita. Necesita agotar su cuerpo antes de acostarse con el sonido de la respiración suave y rítmica de Jensen. Necesita no despertarse rabioso por el deseo al ver a Jensen estudiando en la cama con la luz de la lámpara destacando las pequeñas y bonitas pecas que salpican su nariz. No puede permitir que las imágenes de un cuerpo compacto, ágil y musculoso llenen su mente cuando se la está sacudiendo en la ducha o vaciándose en otro hombre.

En serio. Tiene que dejar de hacer eso. Stephen tenía razón. Jared _es_ asqueroso y delirante.

Cuando evitar a Jensen no funciona, ya de que se van a la cama juntos todas las noches, Jared decide intentar conocerlo, humanizarlo, encontrar todos los defectos que aplastarán la llama que parpadea en su corazón. Jensen es de Texas, después de todo. Es religioso y tradicional y todo lo que Jared dejó atrás hace mucho tiempo.

También es locamente inteligente, tiene una mente para los números que no supera la suya pero que puede seguirlo sin problemas, y tiene ética, piensa profundamente en las cosas y trata de entenderlas, y es sorprendentemente abierto y tolerante. Desde el principio, no le importó que Jared fuera gay, algo que Jared se aseguró de dejar claro, por sí acaso, después de haber tenido un par de malas experiencias con compañeros de habitación el primer año.

-No hay problema, tío, -dice cuando Jared lo menciona directamente. -Sólo, ¿podríamos hacer un pacto para no traer gente a nuestra habitación? El año pasado, mi compañero tenía a su novia prácticamente viviendo con nosotros y después de un tiempo se volvió un poco incómodo.

Claro, porque Jensen es heterosexual y vive lejos de su propia novia. No podría haber estado contento con otra mujer durmiendo en su misma habitación, aunque en realidad no estuviese durmiendo _con_ él. Jared puede entender eso. De todos modos, nunca ha llevado a sus rollos a la habitación, y ciertamente no haría que Jensen sufriera el sexo gay llevándolos.

No deja que su mente salte a las fantasías que inmediatamente que evoca con el pensamiento. ¿Y si Jensen los mirara? ¿Qué pasaría si está en la cama fingiendo dormir pero abre los ojos para ver a Jared desnudarse, para ver a Jared caer sobre su chico de la noche, para ver a Jared abrir al chico y deslizarse profundamente dentro de él?. ¿Qué pasaría si el hecho de verlo lo pusiera cachondo, no de una manera en la que quisiera participar, sino simplemente de una manera en plan “oh Dios estoy cachondo”? ¿Qué pasaría si mete la mano debajo de las mantas y dentro sus suaves y sueltos pantalones de pijama para envolverla alrededor de la gran polla, que Jared no ha notado en absoluto, y se la sacude silenciosamente al ver a Jared follando a su lado? ¿Qué pasaría si sus ojos se encontraran en el momento crítico, poniéndolos a los dos en órbita justo al mismo tiempo?... y es por eso por lo que Jared no deja que sus delirios se vuelvan salvajes. No. Definitivamente no.

Porque Jensen es heterosexual y Jared respeta eso. Lo respeta lo suficiente como para no desnudarse nunca delante de él, de la misma manera que Jensen no lo hace. Al principio, Jared se preguntaba si era porque Jensen estaba preocupado de darle la impresión equivocada, si mostraba su cuerpo desnudo en la habitación, preocupado de que Jared no pudiera controlarse a sí mismo, pero a medida que pasa el tiempo se da cuenta de que Jensen es así. Considerado. Modesto. Virtuoso.

Sí, Jensen es jodidamente virtuoso a la manera de los caballeros de antaño. Abre las puertas a las mujeres, lleva cosas pesadas para alguien más pequeño, parece vivir de acuerdo con la amonestación favorita de la madre de Jared de no decir nada si no tiene nada bueno que decir, es indeciblemente amable y servicial y, en general, demasiado perfecto para que Jared pudiera soportarlo si no fuera tan serio.

Él realmente cree en lo mejor de las personas y Jared no sabe qué hacer con eso, ya que ha experimentado lo peor de lo peor. Se encuentra con ganas de proteger a Jensen de la fealdad de lo que las personas pueden hacer y cuando el tema de sus pasados sale a relucir una noche, en la que están compartiendo unas cervezas, mientras ven un partido en la enorme pantalla del ordenador, financiada por los padres de Jensen, él pasa por alto el motivo por el que dejó su hogar para mudarse a Nueva York cuando era un adolescente, algo que ya había dejado escapar. Hace que parezca que fue una elección -lo fue-, para buscar mejores oportunidades, -como ser libre para ser gay- y dirige la charla hacia los clubes de música de Nueva York ya que descubrió el amor secreto de Jensen por el tipo de música de la que Texas nunca ha oido hablar.

Para su primera Navidad juntos, le regala a Jensen una guitarra y algunos enlaces a tutoriales de YouTube. Incluso si fuera un problema escuchar a Jensen practicar mientras estudia -en serio no es así- la forma en que se le ilumina la cara hace que a Jared le dé igual.

Todo sobre el hombre es demasiado hermoso para que Jared pueda soportarlo.

El regalo de Jensen para él es igual de reflexivo: una suscripción al sitio porno gay favorito de Jared, que Jared no puede permitirse en ese momento, después de haber perdido su trabajo en el bar (cometió el error de follarse al gerente, que decidió que quería más y se enfadó cuando Jared no estuvo interesado) y aunque gradualmente se estaba recuperando dando más clases particulares, habia que eliminar todo lo que no sea esencial. No se dio cuenta de que Jensen estaba escuchando su perorata una noche cuando tuvo que desembolsar dinero extra para un nuevo abrigo de invierno después de haber roto el anterior (no, no había empezado a entrenar en el gimnasio para ver a Jensen hacer pesas, por supuesto que no, pero joder, si no le habían salido músculos donde antes no había tenido que preocuparse por ellos) y cuando abrió la tarjeta que Jensen le dio y vio la captura de pantalla impresa con la suscripción de un año, pagada por adelantado, pensó que podría  ponerse a llorar. Jensen se veía horriblemente incómodo, preocupado por haber sido inapropiado y Jared no había podido evitar abrazarlo.

Era la primera vez que se tocaban.

Jensen se siente tan bien como pensaba y Jared quiere mantenerse apretado contra él tanto que se retira al instante. -Gracias, tío.

La cara de Jensen estaba carmesí. -Simplemente no lo utilices cuando esté en la habitación.

-Por supuesto que no.

Tienen un sistema. Conocen los horarios del otro al dedillo y si algo cambia se envían mensajes de texto antes de volver inesperadamente a la habitación. Funciona.

Jared presume que Jensen se masturba con porno (porno hetero, obviamente). Estar lejos de su novia debe ser infernal y él no es el tipo de persona que se acuesta otras a espaldas de su chica, ni siquiera con fines de alivio físico, por lo que Jared instituyó un sistema para asegurarse de que Jensen se sintiera lo suficientemente cómodo para satisfacer sus propias necesidades sin necesidad de preocuparse de que Jared lo vigile en secreto y se masturbe mirándolo. Porque, no, eso sería inaceptable e incorrecto y Jared no había sentido la tentación de hacer algo así, nunca.

Sí, él es asqueroso, eso ya lo sabe y su sistema se asegura de que no pueda aprovecharse de Jensen en absoluto.

Total que Jensen es el mejor compañero de habitación que Jared ha tenido, y cuando se reanudan las clases después de Año Nuevo, se da cuenta de que está más feliz de lo que había estado nunca, desde aquellas primeras semanas furtivas con Stephen, ya que se han llegado a conocer y hacen más cosas juntos que separados.

Y luego llega la mañana en la que Jensen vuelve de correr pronto, sin previo aviso. En realidad, como Jared descubre más tarde, Jensen le había enviado un mensaje de texto, pero estaba en la ducha, así que no lo vio y estar en la ducha había sido el problema, resulta que, como pensaba que estaba solo, no se molestó en cubrirse cuando salió del baño.

El culo de Jensen es lo primero que ve. El culo del que trata de apartar la vista cada vez que Jensen se agacha porque es todo lo que Jared sueña que debería de ser un culo. Jensen había empezado a usar su chándal de verano, de un material suave y endeble que se agarra a sus curvas y los ojos de Jared trepan hasta ese culo redondo y por un segundo se olvida de dónde está, con quién está y sólo cuando su mano está a punto de tocar, -al final-, se las arregla para aguantar.

-Mierda, tío. No sabía que habías vuelto. -“No te empalmes, maldita sea”. -Lo siento.

Ahora, en lugar de mirar el trasero de Jensen, se enfrenta a unos enormes ojos verdes oscurecidos con... de ninguna manera, los ojos de Jensen están jodidamente empañados y parecen desenfocados y Jared no está preparado para lidiar con esto. Se arranca la toalla de la cabeza, e intenta envolverla en sus caderas, aunque ¿por qué debería cubrirse cuando aparentemente la vista de su polla semidura ha convertido a Jensen -hetero y saludable Jensen- en una ruina ruborizada y tartamuda, que no puede mirar por encima de su cintura?

Esto NO puede estar pasando.

Espinillas sobrecargadas. Jensen esta balbuceando sobre calambres en las piernas, por lo que Jared intenta, frenéticamente, deshacerse de sus inapropiados pensamientos e ir por caminos más nobles. Jensen está dolorido. Es esa la razón para sus enormes ojos y... no, Jared se da cuenta cuando se recupera lo suficiente como para ponerse unos pantalones y ofrecerle un gel muscular. No, esa no es la explicación en absoluto, porque los calambres en las piernas, del tipo que sean, no provocan erecciones en los hombres. Y Jensen tiene una. Jensen está duro como una roca en su húmedo chándal.

Está duro porque acaba de ver a Jared desnudo.

Mierda.

Jensen no lo encaja bien. Se mete en el baño y no sale, lo que obliga a Jared a renunciar a lavarse los dientes antes de ir a clase.

¿Qué se supone que tiene que hacer Jared?

¿Jensen es gay?

¿Jensen es gay y lo esconde?

¿O no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento?

Jared sabe que es atractivo, aunque no haga un gran esfuerzo, pero no es su pelo revuelto o sus ojos brillantes los que han llamado la atención de Jensen, porque Jensen los ha visto durante meses. No, es su polla. Y, sí, Jared sabe que la tiene grande. Pero, joder, él es grande así que nunca se da cuenta de por qué algunas personas se sorprenden. ¿No es obvio que también va a ser grande allí? Nunca había pensado mucho en eso, aparte de asegurarse de abrir a sus compañeros lo suficiente para que sea bueno para ellos en lugar de doloroso, y a veces puede ser un dolor bueno ya que muchos hombres no pueden tragarlo adecuadamente, a diferencia del señor Morgan, que sigue estando en lo más alto de su lista en cuanto a mamadas.

Tal vez Jensen está conmocionado. A pesar de haber inscrito a Jared en ese sitio web (Jared sabe que él definitivamente no ha visto nada), probablemente nunca haya visto a otro hombre desnudo. Tal vez esos ojos aturdidos estaban llenos de disgusto, de repugnancia. Que no es más de lo que Jared merece, por hacer alarde de sí mismo, aún sin saberlo.

Pero la repulsión no causa erecciones.

Y Jensen estaba empalmado como el infierno, antes de correr hacia el baño.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿qué se supone que debe hacer?

Esa noche se queda fuera, bebiendo, aunque no puede permitírselo. Es su costumbre follar los viernes por la noche, dejando que Jensen tenga la habitación para su propia versión de liberación sexual, pero esta noche no puede obligarse a tocar a otro hombre. Debería, debería follar hasta sentirse vacío antes de regresar a su habitación compartida. ¿Cómo se supone que debe dormir al lado de Jensen cuando Jensen ha reaccionado _así_ ante su polla?

No puede ser fácil para Jensen, se dice a sí mismo mientras termina su cuarta cerveza. Si realmente había creído que era hetero hasta esta mañana, debe estar en modo crisis en este momento. Jared tiene que ser sensible, considerado.

Tal vez Jensen entrará directamente en negación. Si esa es la dirección que elige, él lo respetará. Tiene que dejarlo tomar sus propias decisiones y no tratar de influir en él de ninguna manera. Ser gay sería devastador para el futuro que Jensen ha elegido.

Tal vez Jensen es bi. Tal vez solo tiene que superar el impacto de encontrar atractivos a los hombres antes de volver con su preciosa Dianne, a quien él encuentra tan atractiva y con la que puede ser feliz mientras forjan el resto de su vida juntos.

Jared, ciertamente, no puede amenazar el futuro de Jensen. No tiene derecho siquiera a pensar en ello.

¿Y si Jensen _es_ gay? ¿Y si _Jared_ es lo que quiere? ¿Qué pasaría si Jared pudiera llegar a sentir, después de todo, cómo sería introducirse dentro de Jensen, fusionar sus cuerpos en uno y ver cómo Jensen se derrite a su alrededor para, finalmente, ver el aspecto de Jensen cuando se corra? Ser el que sacuda la mente de Jensen en éxtasis. Ser el que cumpla las fantasías más profundas de Jensen. Ser el que capture el corazón de Jensen.

Jensen no es suyo. Jensen nunca podrá ser suyo.

Pero, oh, ¿cómo se supone que va a contener sus delirios ahora? Ahora, cuando sabe lo grandes que pueden ser los ojos de Jensen, la forma en que su lengua sale para humedecer esos hinchados labios rosados cuando empieza a jadear de deseo, cuando Jared lo ha  _visto_ endurecerse _mientras_ _mira_ _su_ _polla_ _expuesta_.

Jensen está dormido cuando Jared finalmente regresa a su habitación. La ventana está entreabierta a pesar de que está lloviendo. ¿Es porque Jensen recordaba lo que había visto esa mañana?

Cuando Jared se despierta el sábado, Jensen ha salido a correr, de nuevo. Jared salta a la ducha para lidiar con su apremiante erección, asegurándose de dejar el teléfono en la encimera por si acaso Jensen le envía un mensaje de texto. Porque sería impensable que Jensen volviera pronto por segundo día consecutivo y se metiera en el baño, quitándose la ropa de correr porque está fría y mojada por la lluvia que sigue cayendo, tan desesperado por una ducha caliente que no le daría igual que ya estuviese encendida y que Jared estuviese allí desnudo, duro y con ganas.

Se imagina a Jensen de rodillas, bajo el agua, con los labios rosados, abiertos, estirados alrededor de su polla, tragándolo profundamente...

Yyyyyyyy es demasiado tarde para parar y no puede evitar correrse con esa imagen mental.

Joder.

Esta no es la manera de lidiar con esto.

Jared sale a echar un polvo esa noche, después de que Jensen no pueda dejar de sonrojarse y tartamudear a su alrededor. Las señales apuntan con mucha fuerza hacia lo que quiere y no puede dejar que lo tienten. Eso lo calma un poco y puede unirse a Jensen en el gimnasio el domingo evitando comerse con los ojos el culo de Jensen continuamente. Excepto que mantener los ojos por encima de la cintura del chico significa que sigue dándose cuenta dónde tiene Jensen la vista enfocada repetidamente.

Todavía está clavada en la polla de Jared.

Tal vez deberían hablar de ello, piensa Jared los siguientes días mientras observa como Jensen también empieza a mirar a otros hombres. No puede negar que Jensen está teniendo una crisis gay y nadie debería pasar por eso solo si no tiene que hacerlo. Ya que Jared fue el que inadvertidamente inició todo, le debe a Jensen ser su confidente. Además, quien mejor que él, después de todo, para entender cuán desastroso es esto para un buen chico tejano.

Le lleva otra semana reunir el coraje suficiente. Jensen ha conseguido dejar de sonrojarse a su alrededor y las cosas casi han vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos... excepto por los constantes intentos de Jensen de controlar a Jared a escondidas. No sólo no para sino que esta empeorando. El jueves por la noche, mientras ambos estudian, Jensen no puede apartar los ojos de él y Jared es terriblemente consciente de que se está empalmando bajo el escrutinio, lo que lo coloca en una posición imposible para sacar el tema. Eso es todo, decide. Mañana por la noche lo sacará de su sistema para poder abordar a Jensen sobre el tema por la mañana cuando pueda respirar más fácilmente a su alrededor.

Es una noche de primavera anormalmente cálida, por lo que no se molesta en hacer el esfuerzo de ir a casa con alguien. En lugar de eso, se encuentra con un compañero de sexo casual que está encantado de ir al callejón fuera del bar. De todos modos es el lugar preferido de Jared para follar, ya que no tiene que liberarse más tarde para irse. Se folla a Chad fuerte y rápido, renunciando a sus intentos de no fingir que es Jensen el que está debajo de él, excepto que no es su imaginación cuando ve, a través del pelo, el culo que imagina que se está follando.

Es Jensen. Parado entre las sombras al otro lado de la carretera.

Viendo a Jared follarse a Chad.

Jared camina por la ciudad durante una hora después del clímax más explosivo que ha tenido en mucho tiempo. Necesita pensar antes de enfrentarse a Jensen, que había corrido justo cuando Jared perdió el control. Eso es, esta es su excusa para sacar el tema, pero tiene que asegurarse de hacerlo bien. No quiere asustar a Jensen, ni quiere presionarlo, pero si Jensen ha llegado al punto de espiarlo mientras tiene relaciones sexuales, la situación es crítica.

Y él es todo lo que tiene Jensen.

Imagina y descarta varias estrategias, tratando de tener en cuenta todo lo que sabe sobre Jensen y su vida en casa y el futuro que desea. Cuando cree que ha descubierto la mejor manera de acercarse a él, cuadra los hombros y se dirige a los dormitorios.

La luz está apagada, Jensen está en la cama, pero su tensa respiración lo delata. Todavía está despierto. Jared se desliza en el baño, se desnuda y toma una ducha rápida. Su polla se está excitando de nuevo y está tentado a lidiar con eso, pero es parte de su plan, ofrecerse a Jensen. Y si esto no va bien, se merece pasar el resto de la noche incómodo.

Necesita coraje para salir desnudo, repitiendo el momento que empezó todo esto, pero vale la pena cuando ve la luz del baño reflejada en los ojos abiertos de Jensen.

-Sé que me estás mirando, -dice Jared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de que Jensen acepte su propuesta, Jared trata de introducirlo en las delicias del sexo gay, sólo para descubrir que Jensen no es el único que va a vivir nuevas experiencias.

Jensen está dispuesto a ir a por ello.

Eso es lo que más frena a Jared, porque aunque esperaba que ese fuera el resultado, nunca se hubiera atrevido a soñar con ello, y ahora Jensen está sentado, empujando las mantas hacia atrás, mostrando a Jared lo grande y duro que lo ha puesto la conversación. Conversación acerca de él, dejando que Jared separe sus piernas, lo abra con su lengua y se lo folle.

Oh, mierda, Jared debería haberse dado una ducha después de todo porque no sabe cómo va a superar esto. Emocionado, Jensen es delicioso, todos ojos enormes, labios húmedos y manos temblorosas mientras agarra la cintura de sus pantalones.

-¿Debo bajarme esto o quitármelo completamente? ¿Qué hago con la camiseta? ¿Quieres que me la quite?

Nunca ha tenido a un virgen, recuerda Jared, demasiado tarde. Claro, él y Stephen eran vírgenes, pero se movían a tientas y no llegaron muy lejos. Ninguno de los dos soñaba con lo que Jared está a punto de hacerle a Jensen y desde entonces Jared sólo ha estado con chicos experimentados, que saben lo que quieren y cómo lo quieren. Nadie lo ha mirado como Jensen lo está haciendo, con aprensión atenuada por una decidida confianza.

-¿Cómo te sientes más cómodo? -Por supuesto que Jared lo quiere desnudo, pero no se trata de lo que él quiera. -¿Quieres quitártelos?

-Ese tío no lo hizo. -La boca de Jensen se retrae en una leve mueca, obviamente recordando lo que había visto esa noche. -Pero estabais en público y nosotros no lo estamos, así que supongo que está bien si me desnudo.

Sí, por favor, _por_ _favor_ , desnúdate. -Es más fácil, -es todo lo que Jared se permite decir, pero no tiene que continuar porque Jensen ya se está levantando para quitarse la camiseta.

Jared nunca ha visto a Jensen sin camiseta. Ni siquiera ha visto desnudos sus brazos. En el gimnasio, donde está con menos ropa, siempre lleva, al menos, una camiseta suelta y siempre vuelve a la habitación para ducharse de donde sale completamente vestido.

Su estómago aparece primero. Es suave, no tiene los abdominales marcados, pero Jared ha visto lo que hace en el gimnasio y sabe que hay unos cuantos músculos escondidos debajo de la carne firme y de aspecto suave. Hay un lugar que quiere morder ya mismo. Si Jensen está dispuesto, dejará su marca allí, justo encima del hueso de la cadera izquierda.

O, espera, mira ese pecho, tan ancho y fuerte, casi sin vello, adornado por rosados e hinchados pezones. También necesita morderlos. ¿Serán sensibles? Ya están erectos en la cálida habitación, respondiendo a la conversación que habían mantenido o al hecho de que Jensen se está desnudando para Jared, y él necesita probarlos. Sujetar a Jensen y chuparlos hasta que se retuerza, chuparlos hasta que estén hinchados y tiernos, luego explóralos con los dientes, para ver si eso hace que Jensen jadee, si lo hace gemir, si lo hace llorar. ¿Podría hacerlo llorar de placer? ¿Podría hacer que se corriese sólo jugando con sus pezones?

-No estoy, um, no estoy tan desarrollado como ese chico, -dijo Jensen, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, interrumpiendo la vista de Jared.

¿Qué coño? Jared levanta los ojos para encontrarse con los de Jensen. -Me he distraído intentando decidir qué parte de ti quiero lamer primero.

La honestidad funciona, porque los ojos de Jensen brillan. -¿Has llegado a alguna conclusión?

-Soy un poco codicioso. De momento, lo quiero todo.

-¿Sí? -La palabra cae entre ellos cuando se miran el uno al otro. -Puedes tenerme, Jared. Todo lo que quieras de mí.

En realidad no debería decir tales cosas. Jared se muerde muy fuerte el labio para intentar mantener algo de control, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. Él es el experimentado, maldita sea, no el que está a punto de reventar sólo con la visión de un pecho descubierto y una oferta demasiado abierta. Cuando puede respirar de nuevo, traga, intentando centrarse.

-Bien. Sí. Te voy a tomar la palabra.

Jensen le da una pequeña sonrisa tímida mientras abre los brazos y suelta el cordón de sus pantalones. -¿Podrías querer lamerme aquí? -Pregunta, bajándolos hasta que caen en el suelo, formando un charco, junto a sus pies, y esta vez Jared gime en voz alta.

-Dios, Jensen.

Jensen tiene la polla más ridículamente bonita que Jared haya visto nunca. Era de suponer, ya que es precioso por todas partes, pero Jared no se esperaba esto. Es tan rosada como sus labios, ya está goteando líquido preseminal, ofreciéndole a Jared una invitación a la que no se puede resistir. Muy lentamente se desliza fuera de la cama, sobre sus rodillas. Se aproxima mientras el estómago de Jensen se tensa.

-¿Puedo tocarte? –susurra Jared.

-Sí, por favor.

Jensen suena tan vehemente que Jared cambia el enfoque de esa encantadora polla para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Jensen está sonriendo de nuevo, con esa sonrisa trémula que Jared no había visto antes. No tenía ni idea que Jensen pudiera ser tan adorable.

-No soy tan grande como tú, -dice Jensen en voz baja.

-Eres bastante grande.

-Yo también quiero tocarte. Si me lo permites.

Su polla está gritando por el toque de Jensen, pero se va a correr, va a correrse demasiado pronto. -Te dejaré, sólo… ahora mismo estoy... Suavemente envuelve la mano alrededor de la polla de Jensen. -¿Puedo chupártela?

El pulso que siente en la mano es respuesta más que suficiente y no espera el gruñido de aprobación de Jensen, -Por favor, -antes de inclinarse hacia delante para llevárselo a la boca.

Las manos de Jensen agarran su cabello. - _Joder_ , Jared.

Es la primera maldición que le ha escuchado decir y lo tranquiliza lo suficiente como para hablar. -¿Te sientes bien?

-Tan bien que debería ser ilegal.

Jensen debería ser ilegal, cada parte de él, piensa Jared, mientras lame alrededor de la cabeza de su polla. Está delicioso y quiere más. ¿Le importará a Jensen que lo agarre del culo? Dios, va a tocar ese culo desnudo antes de verlo, sus manos ya se están moviendo y Jensen no lo detiene, no, en cambio empuja el culo hacia atrás, pero lo obliga a mantener la cabeza inmóvil y debería recordarle que no es considerado tener a alguien tragando tu polla de esa manera antes de comprobar lo profunda que es su garganta, pero ya es demasiado tarde y de todos modos no importa porque él puede tragar a cualquiera, incluso a alguien tan grande como Jensen, y traga, aprieta e ignora el hecho de que no puede respirar porque Jensen se está corriendo por su garganta y Jared se corre por el suelo sin ni siquiera haberse tocado y se siente tan bien que no le importa que eso no le haya pasado nunca.

**********

-Lo siento, Jared, joder. -Jensen se retira en cuanto recupera la conciencia suficiente como para darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Puede que no tenga experiencia, pero incluso él sabe que ha ido más lejos de lo que debería, especialmente para ser la primera vez.

Jared se sienta sobre los talones, pasándose la lengua por los brillantes labios. -Jesús.

-Lo siento mucho. -Sin saber qué hacer consigo mismo, Jensen se sienta en el borde de la cama. Su polla se siente fría fuera de la boca de Jared, está húmeda y palpitante y quiere volver a meterla allí de inmediato, quiere que el ardiente calor vuelva a envolverla. ¿Debería subirse los pantalones, cubrirse? ¿Ya ha terminado su experimento porque lo estropeó al correrse demasiado rápido? Jared no se mueve, continúa arrodillado allí, a los pies de Jensen como si todavía estuviera disponible para él, a pesar del uso cruel al que lo ha sometido. -No quise hacer eso. -¿Por qué no responde? -Es solo que nunca… ha sido mi primera… joder, ¿estás bien?

Jared levanta lentamente la mirada aturdida hacia Jensen. -Acabas de decir _joder_ tres veces.

¿Lo había hecho? Es una palabra que mantiene meticulosamente en su cabeza después de que su madre le lavara la boca con jabón cuando tenía doce años, por usarla. Su madre le lavaría la boca con algo mucho peor que el jabón si supiera lo mucho que quiere usarla para hacerle a Jared lo que Jared le acaba de hacer a él.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunta. -No quería ahogarte. O correrme tan rápido. Eso fue… Se mueve inquieto, desearía haberse cubierto después de todo. Pero es Jared, y no llegarán a ninguna parte si trata de esconderse de él, por lo que confiesa, -Estoy muy avergonzado en este momento.

-Tío, -Jared resopla una risita y señala los pantalones azules de Jensen, que están en el suelo entre ellos. Se había corrido sobre ellos. Pero Jensen se había corrido en la boca de Jared, en el fondo de su garganta, de hecho. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había escupido después de… oh. _Oh_.

-¿ _Tú_ también?

-Sí. -Una sonrisa ilumina la cara de Jared y se parece más a sí mismo mientras se lame los labios ostentosamente. -Sabes muy bien, Jensen. Deberías saber que es la primera vez que me corro sin tocarme.

-Una primera vez para ambos, entonces, -dice Jensen débilmente, tratando de asimilarlo. Jared, que tiene relaciones sexuales todo el tiempo, de todas las formas posibles, se ha corrido sólo por chupársela a él.

-¿Nunca te había tragado nadie?

-Nunca había estado en la boca de nadie.

-La boca de un chico, quieres decir.

-De cualquiera.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Jared parece asombrado, lo que no es justo ya que ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que él no se acuesta con nadie? -¿Tu chica nunca te la ha chupado?

-Estamos esperando el matrimonio. Ya te lo había dicho.

-Habías dicho... -La voz de Jared se desvanece. -Joder, Jensen, ¿eres virgen? Quiero decir, ¿en todos los sentidos?

-Está claro que ya no.

-¿Acabo de quitarte la virginidad?

-Vas a quitarme la mayoría de ellas. -Esto es insoportablemente torpe. No debería haber dicho nada. –Es decir, a menos que hayas cambiado de opinión porque me he corrido demasiado rápido y tú también.

-Oh, no he terminado.

-Pero te has corrido.

-Jensen. -Es la voz de tutor de Jared. -Somos jóvenes y sanos. Tal vez un poco demasiado sanos, dado lo ansiosos que estamos, pero correrte una vez no significa que esto se acabe. A menos que quieras, por supuesto. Si has tenido suficiente...

-¡No!

Jared se ríe. -No tienes ni idea de lo aliviado que estoy de oír eso.

Jensen también se ríe. Es gracioso, porque en las raras ocasiones en las que se permite imaginar cómo sería el sexo no anticipa la risa, pero este es Jared, que se ríe con frecuencia, por lo que probablemente no debería sorprenderse.

-Esto puede sonar como algo extraño, -dice Jared después de un momento, -pero ¿te gustan los abrazos?

-Yo... no sé. -Jensen juguetea con la manta y lo considera. Su familia no es especialmente táctil más allá de abrazos superficiales, y está acostumbrado a tener muy poco contacto. Sin embargo, tenía un perro cuando era niño y disfrutaba cuando ella se acurrucaba ilícitamente contra él en la cama. -Puede ser. No estoy seguro.

-¿No abrazas a tu novia?

Su novia tiene que mantenerse al margen de lo que está sucediendo aquí ya que la está engañando y nunca había tenido intención de ser ese tipo hombre. Claro, Jared lo había disfrazado como algo que hacía para proteger su futuro a largo plazo con ella, pero al final todo se reduce al engaño y él no va a pensar en ella mientras lo hace.

-¿Abrazas a todos tus ligues, Jared?

Jared se estremece. -No eres un ligue, Jensen.

-¿No te vas a enrollar conmigo esta noche? Me vas a joder, ¿verdad?

-Si todavía quieres que lo haga.

-Entonces, ¿no es eso un ligue?

Jared se ve tan incómodo como se siente Jensen. -No es lo mismo. Vivimos juntos. No voy a escaparme por la mañana para irme a casa. Mañana tenemos una cita para ver el partido y normalmente no veo el fútbol con la gente a la que me follo.

-¿Abrazas a la gente a la que jodes?

-Ya van cinco veces.

-¡Deja de contar!

-Nunca te había escuchado decir eso.

-Jared.

-Jensen.

Bien. -¿Quieres venir a la cama conmigo? -Jensen retrocede, apartando la manta con la que está jugando. -No hay mucho espacio para los dos.

-Podemos juntar las camas.

-Buena idea.

Cuando Jared finalmente se levanta, Jensen se encarga de los sucios pantalones desechados que aún se encuentran entre ellos. ¿Es tan terrible que tenga tantas ganas de probarlo? Jared lo había probado, pero Jared sin duda había probado a muchos hombres. Jensen no lo ha hecho y él realmente quiere el sabor de Jared en la lengua.

Dejándolos caer en el cesto del armario, se gira para ver a Jared reorganizar las camas en el centro de su pequeña habitación. – Yo también quiero chupártela, -dice, y tiene la satisfacción de ver a Jared tropezar con nada y aterrizar pesadamente en una de las camas. -¿Puedo? ¿Me dejarás?

Jared tira la toalla mojada al suelo y se queda en la cama. -Jensen, como me has dicho antes, puedes tenerme como quieras. Estoy aquí para que experimentes y eso significa, literalmente, cualquier cosa que quieras hacer.

-¿Cualquier cosa? -Demasiados pensamientos inundan su cabeza, un aluvión de vívidas imágenes que nunca se había permitido tener en el pasado. Mirando a los brillantes ojos de Jared sabe que puede hacer que esas imágenes se conviertan en realidad. Un rugido de necesidad explota a través de él. Demasiado encendido para hablar, coge la toalla y entra en el baño para colgarla. -Esa es una oferta muy amplia, -dice inseguro cuando sale.

-Tú decides.

-¿Y si quiero atarte?

Jared parpadea. -¿Quieres?

-Todavía no lo sé, -dice Jensen con seriedad. -Nunca antes lo había pensado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

-Sólo estoy comprobando los límites.

-No hay límites. He dicho cualquier cosa; Y lo he dicho en serio.

-Tiene que haber cosas que no quieras hacer.

-Estamos experimentando. Hay muchas cosas que no he hecho, así que si quieres probar algo que es nuevo para mí, estoy preparado para ello. Y todo lo que he hecho, me ha gustado. Y, sí, no lo he hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero me gusta acurrucarme, así que si quieres traer aquí tu pequeño y bonito culo más pronto que tarde…

Jared se aparta pero la invitación es clara, así que Jensen va a la cama con él. Por un momento es complicado, ya que se enredan, pero deja que Jared lo gire para que su espalda quede presionada contra el pecho del chico. A medida que se adapta al calor desconocido, se le ocurre que así es como siempre había imaginado que sería el matrimonio, estar en la cama envueltos uno alrededor del otro, sincronizando las respiraciones, esa confortable intimidad que tanto anhelaba y por la que esperaba estoicamente.

-¿Puedo tocarte? -Pregunta Jared, con voz ronca justo en el oído de Jensen.

-Creo que ya lo estás haciendo.

Siente la risa de Jared más que escucharla. -Me refiero de manera sexy.

-Sí, por favor.

-Tan educado, Jensen.

-Mi madre me crió para serlo.

Afortunadamente, Jared no hace la pregunta obvia: ¿lo había educado su madre para estar desnudo en la cama con otro hombre, moviendo el culo contra la polla de ese hombre que se endurecía rápidamente, mientras fuertes dedos rozaban tentativamente sus pezones? Jensen se estremece ante el contacto.

-¿Te gusta como se siente? –pregunta Jared, con dedos menos vacilantes esta vez y Jensen se estremece de nuevo.

-Pensaba que esto solo les gustaba a las mujeres.

-¿Has hecho esto con ella?

Jensen no va a ir allí. En cambio, empuja su pecho hacia delante, hacia las manos de Jared. -Hazlo de nuevo. Esta vez más fuerte.

Es recompensado con agudos pinchazos que lo atraviesan y lo calientan.

-Otra vez.

-¿Me dejarías morderte?

Le lleva sólo un momento imaginar los dientes de Jared reemplazando sus dedos para que Jensen se retuerza sobre su espalda. Sus ojos se encuentran, y siente un tirón en la parte baja de su vientre por la intensidad que ve en la cara de Jared. Los ojos de Jared suelen moverse por todas partes pero están fijos en Jensen como si no existiera nada más y Jensen podría acostumbrarse a este feroz enfoque.

-Por favor, muérdeme, Jared.

Los ojos de Jared arden, luego baja la cabeza para acariciar con la lengua el pezón derecho de Jensen. Oh sí, a Jensen le gusta esto. _Joder_ , le gusta, aún más cuando Jared hace lo que le pide y cierra los dientes sobre la carne palpitante. Jensen grita. En serio, grita y ni siquiera le importa.

-Más fuerte. Por favor.

Los dedos de Jared atrapan su otro pezón y él alterna la presión, mordiendo uno y luego apretando con fuerza el otro y no pasan más que unos pocos minutos para que Jensen esté retorciéndose debajo de él.

-¡Espera, Jared, para!

Jared levanta la cabeza, pero mantiene los dedos firmemente en su lugar. -¿Jensen? ¿Estás bien?

-Voy a correrme otra vez si sigues haciendo eso.

-¿Sí? -Encantado, Jared lo pellizca de nuevo. -¿Puedo?

-No quiero correrme todavía. No tan pronto.

-Un día quiero ver cuántas veces puedo hacer que te corras.

Jared ya está pensando en hacer esto de nuevo. Eso alivia algo dentro de Jensen y le sonríe suavemente a pesar de la apremiante necesidad que tiene entre las piernas. -¿Cuál es tu récord?

-Tal vez dos veces, una vez. Normalmente me corro y me voy. Quiero decir, que me largo. Una vez me he corrido. Mierda. Esto no tiene sentido.

-Quiero hacer que rompas tu récord. Cualquiera que sea.

-Sí, por favor. -Jared repite las palabras de Jensen y ambos se ríen.

-Tienes razón -dice Jensen, -suena demasiado educado dadas las circunstancias.

-Las circunstancias son que mi lengua está a punto de meterse en tu culo.

Pensaba que se había calmando, pero la frase de Jared lo vuelve a encender. Sin embargo, no son las palabras, sino su significado, lo que iba a pasar. Lo quiere, oh Dios, lo quiere. -Tienes que decirme que tengo que hacer. Y no dejes que me corra. No quiero correrme hasta que estés dentro de mí.

-Dios mío, Jensen, me estás matando.

-¿Podemos hacerlo ahora?

-Sí. Date la vuelta. -Jared se levanta y empuja las sábanas de la cama para darle espacio a Jensen. -Ponte de rodillas, levanta el culo y deja que el pecho descanse sobre la cama. Sí, así.

Se siente obsceno. Ese es el punto, se recuerda Jensen. Está inclinado así precisamente para que Jared pueda hacerle cosas obscenas. Aun así, la inseguridad se filtra a través su excitación. ¿Y si no está limpio? Se dio una ducha después de su sesión extra en el gimnasio esta tarde y se lavó a fondo, pero no con la expectativa de que alguien le lamiera el culo unas horas después. Tal vez debería lavarse, pero Jared ya está separándole las piernas, haciendo que su culo esté más alto.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes mantener esta posición?

Joder. Su agujero ya está hormigueando de emoción, puede sentir como se contrae en el aire cuando Jared separa sus mejillas. Jared lo está mirando. Jared está mirando directamente el agujero de su culo y Jensen no puede respirar. Nadie ha mirado nunca allí. Ese es un sitio privado y secreto. Su lugar más vergonzoso. Y es correcto cuando dice vergonzoso, porque cuando Jared sopla suavemente, revolotea de forma frenética, sin guardar secretos, exponiendo profundamente la necesidad de que lo toquen, de ser llenado.

Por Jared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared toma la virginidad de Jensen y luego tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias. 

Jensen convulsiona en el momento en que la lengua de Jared lo toca. Se sacude tan deprisa que Jared pierde el control sobre él.

-¿Jen? -Le va a doler mucho si a Jensen no le gusta y quiere que pare.

-Es demasiado, -jadea Jensen. Gira la cabeza para mirar por encima del hombro. -Jared, voy a correrme otra vez.

Con eso, Jared puede trabajar. –No pasa nada si lo haces.

-Sólo cuando estés dentro de mí.

-Lo estaré. -Jared saca la lengua y la mueve. –Que te corras no va a impedir que te folle. Lo único que tiene que importarte es que no me corra yo.

Jensen parece más tranquilo, pero se muerde el labio (exactamente como a Jared le gustaría hacer, pero no tiene ni idea de si Jensen alguna vez se lo permitirá). -No quiero hacerlo mal.

-No puedes. -Alejando su atención de ese hinchado labio inferior, Jared examina el cuerpo desnudo que se extiende ante él y toma una decisión. -Mira, túmbate completamente.

-Pero…

-¿No querías que te dijera lo que tenías que hacer?

-Pero eso no es lo que habías dicho…

-Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.

Jensen lo mira inquisitivamente, como si tratara de leer los pensamientos de Jared ("quiero comerte _ahora_ , así que túmbate y entrégate a mí"), luego, de repente, decide obedecer y se acuesta, todo músculo tenso cubierto de diminutos pelos dorados que definitivamente necesita lamer un día. Jared se toma un momento para apreciar la vista antes de tumbarse sobre él. Hay tanto que quiere investigar. –Deja que la cabeza descanse sobre las manos y solo siente, Jen. Deja de preocuparte. Te tengo, me aseguraré de que todo salga exactamente como se supone que tiene que salir. ¿Vale?

La cabeza de Jensen gira de nuevo. -Pero quiero complacerte, Jared. No soy sólo yo, quiero que también te guste esto.

-Está bien, me va a gustar. -¿Cómo alguien tan joven como Jensen puede decir esas palabras con tanta seriedad y dejar tan devastado a Jared? -Créeme, me gustas.

-¿Lo hago?

¿Cómo puede sonar tan jodidamente inocente? Porque es virgen, ¿recuerdas? No está hastiado, como él, de tantos hombres sin sentido, de tantos hombres sin rostro. Cuando Jared era virginal, también se preocupaba profundamente por el efecto que causaba en su compañero.

Pero en aquel entonces estaba enamorado de su pareja.

Y Jensen, obviamente, no está enamorado de él.

Comienza con besos, besos que nunca se atrevería a sugerir que compartiesen en la boca. Presiona los labios entre los omoplatos de Jensen, pasa la lengua por la pecosa columna, los pulgares acarician la piel lisa a lo largo de las costillas apenas perceptibles. Jensen no es un adolescente flaco, eso seguro, tiene músculos fuertes y grandes y Jared lo demuestra, hundiendo los dientes hasta que Jensen silba y luego pasa al siguiente pedazo. A medida que avanza, puede sentir como deja de pensar, abandonándose al placer que le está brindando. No hay reticencia en él. Se había ofrecido a Jared (" _Puedes_ _tenerme_ , _Jared_ , _de_ _la_ _manera_ _que_ _quieras_ ". -¿Cómo diablos se supone que debe dejar de escuchar eso en su cabeza?) Y él lo tomará, tomará todo lo que pueda conseguir mientras Jensen se lo de.

En el momento en que vuelve al culo de Jensen, este gime sin parar, sin palabras, sólo pequeños sonidos necesitados que se filtran en las venas de Jared. Cuando cierra los dientes sobre la cresta del culo de Jensen, Jensen grita. Jared lo sujeta, lo aprieta y lo suelta, solo para que Jensen empuje el culo hacia atrás buscando más. A él le gusta eso, ¿no? Excelente. Concentrándose en las pecas (un día besará cada una de ellas, las estudiará y encontrará sus favoritas, las más sensibles y luego mantendrá una marca permanente sobre ellas), Jared muerde más fuerte esta vez, chupando la piel salada antes de calmar las marcas lívidas con la lengua.

Es la hora. Es hora de su recompensa.

Esta vez Jensen no se sacude bajo el toque de la lengua de Jared. Comienza despacio, por si acaso. Cuando Jensen se relaja debajo de él, afloja el control y se deja llevar por lo que quiere. Jensen se abre deliciosamente, los músculos se ablandan y ceden bajo las demandas de Jared y no puede esperar para descubrir cómo se sentirá alrededor de su polla.

Controla los frenéticos gemidos de Jensen mientras lo urge para que vuelva a su posición anterior. Controlar los niveles de excitación de Jensen lo ayuda a mantener una apariencia de control sobre su propio cuerpo; no hay manera de que se corra otra vez antes de estar dentro de Jensen. Una vez ha sido suficiente. Para su alivio, Jensen lo está llevando bien. Incluso cuando Jared, finalmente, lo penetra con la lengua, lo único que hace es empujar hacia atrás con más fuerza, llevándolo más profundo. ( _Concéntrate_ ,  _maldita_ _sea_. _Esto_ _es_ _para_ _Jensen_ , _no_ _para_ _tu_ _propia_ _polla_ _sobreexcitada_. _Ignora_ _su_ _sabor_ _embriagador_ , _no_ _te_ _distraigas_ con toda _esa_ _piel_ _suave_ _y_ _todas_ _las_ _formas_ _en_ _que_ _te_ _gustaría_ _probarla_ , _morderla_ , _marcarla_ _y_ _no_ dejes que esos _pequeños_ gemidos desesperados _vayan_ _directamente_ _hasta_ _tu_ _polla)._

En vez de seguir jugando con él, se concentra en el anillo de músculos intentando mantenerlo abierto. Cuando juzga que Jensen está suficientemente mojado y suelto, Jared le dice que se de la vuelta. Necesita verle cara cuando lo penetre por primera vez con los dedos, necesita saber con certeza que lo está haciendo bien.

Una vez más, tiene que apretar los dientes contra la oleada de desesperación que lo golpea cuando ve la cara de Jensen. Está sonriendo, de nuevo, con esa puta sonrisa. ¿Cómo es posible que un hombre al que siempre ha visto reprimido y tenso pueda parecer tan dulce cuando está a punto de que le llenen el culo por primera vez? Las piernas de Jensen se abren a las órdenes de Jared, su cuerpo fuerte y relajado, confiado.

-¿Me vas a follar ahora?

-En un minuto. Primero tengo que abrirte por completo. -Alcanza el lubricante que había colocado al lado de la cama y lo destapa. -Soy grande y no quiero hacerte daño, así que tenemos que ir despacio.

-Te necesito dentro de mi, Jared.

-Dame un segundo. -Con el dedo cubierto, provoca el borde relajado del agujero de Jensen antes de empujar suavemente. -¿Qué te parece esto?

-Estás _dentro_ de mí.

Oh mierda, sí, lo está. De hecho lo está y Jared empuja más, hasta el segundo nudillo. Es demasiado rápido y la espalda de Jensen se arquea.

-Más, -suplica.

Después de eso la cosa va rápido. El culo de Jensen que parece haber sido creado para que se lo follen, se traga los dedos de Jared vorazmente y su luminosa sonrisa no se debilita. Jared sabe que tiene que poner a Jensen boca abajo, de nuevo, para la siguiente etapa ya que le hará las cosas más fáciles, pero esa sonrisa es embriagadora y no puede renunciar a ella. Requiere un poco más de maniobra, pero mucho antes de lo que había anticipado tiene puesto un condón y se está alineando para el gran momento.

Esto, también, es más fácil de lo que esperaba. Al igual que con sus dedos, el culo de Jensen da la bienvenida a su polla y en lugar de tener que abrirse paso a través de un músculo firme y resistente, Jared lucha para contenerse y hundirse lentamente en lo que siente como su nuevo hogar. Se mete hasta el fondo, mierda, está completamente dentro de Jensen y los ojos de Jensen brillan cuando lo miran.

-Fóllame, Jared.

Eso es todo. Ese es el final del control de Jared. Siente un chasquido, como si fuese una sensación física y sueltas las riendas. Las limitaciones que ha tenido con la delicada virginidad de Jensen se evaporan bajo la rugiente necesidad de empujar, golpear, reclamar.

-Fóllame más fuerte.

La voz serpentea a través de su sangre y se oye gritar el nombre de Jensen antes de que su visión se vuelva blanca y sus músculos se colapsen.

***********

Jared se despierta solo.

Le lleva un momento entender donde está y cual es la situación. Está en una cama grande, su cuerpo está repleto y tiene el cálido recuerdo de otro cuerpo presionado contra él, lo que significa que está en la habitación de un extraño y tiene que salir, excepto que eso no es así, esta es su habitación. Suya y de Jensen.

Jensen.

Jensen se ha ido.

Se ha follado a Jensen y Jensen se ha ido.

No, no, no te asustes. Busca indicios.

Sus cosas todavía están aquí. Ahí está su guitarra y allá está su ordenador portátil, dos de sus posesiones más valiosas. No las dejaría atrás. Jared sale de la cama y abre el armario de Jensen, una violación que nunca hubiera considerado antes, pero vale la pena porque la ropa de Jensen todavía sigue allí.

Bien, entonces, ¿qué falta? Además de Jensen, claro está. Escanea la habitación. El teléfono de Jensen. Vuelve a mirar en el armario. Las zapatillas de correr de Jensen.

Por supuesto. Es un idiota. Jensen se ha ido a correr, como hace todas las mañanas cuando se levanta. Después de todo no ha dejado a Jared. El alivio que siente hace que caiga de nuevo sobre la cama, respirando con dificultad. La cama que huele a los dos. La cama donde tomó la virginidad de Jensen anoche.

¿Cómo va a reaccionar hoy? Claro, parecía relajado y también parecía que le gustaba mientras estaban en ello, pero la lujuria puede hacer que se cometan locuras y Jared ni siquiera puede imaginar cómo se debe sentir tener relaciones sexuales por primera vez después de vivir una vida tan restringida en la que ni siquiera tiene sexo oral con su novia de toda la vida. Tiene sentido que haya perdido todo tipo de restricciones en el calor del momento, pero ¿y ahora que todo ha terminado?

Al entrar la ducha, Jared abre el grifo, no tiene paciencia para esperar a que se caliente el agua. El frío le hará bien a su cuerpo, aniquilará ciertas partes de él que no entienden que no tienen barra libre con Jensen a perpetuidad. A medida que el agua cae sobre su cabeza, cegándolo, imagina distintos escenarios.

Uno. Jensen evitará sus ojos y tratará descaradamente de fingir que su buena conducta varonil no ha sufrido un lapso, ahora que su curiosidad ha sido satisfecha.

Dos. Jensen podría volver irritado y resentido, culpándolo por socavar su virilidad y seducirlo en contra de su voluntad.

Tres. Jensen podría irrumpir en la habitación con esa inesperada y brillante sonrisa, empujar a Jared contra la pared y luego ponerse de rodillas para seguir con lo que nunca llegaron a hacer la noche anterior ya que ambos se desmayaron.

Cuatro. Y la más probable. Jensen se tambaleará, temblando, angustiado porque su vida y su identidad han sido destrozadas, desesperado por conseguir algo de tranquilidad, comodidad y apoyo.

Jared tiene que estar preparado para todo (excepto tal vez la opción número tres, ya que la probabilidad de que eso suceda es más baja de lo que a su ego le gustaría considerar). Pensando en todas esas posibilidades y sus variaciones, se lava rápidamente, pelo incluido ya que las manos de Jensen lo ensuciaron anoche y se asegura de estar decentemente cubierto cuando sale del baño por si acaso Jensen ya ha vuelto.

No lo ha hecho.

Una vez Jared está vestido (con la típica ropa de los sábados, nada lujoso, pero definitivamente está limpia aunque ha tenido que rebuscar durante varios minutos para asegurarse), no está seguro de qué hacer. Debería hacer la cama. Las camas. ¿Debería separarlas de nuevo?

Por supuesto, de lo contrario, piensa cómo se va a sentir Jensen cuando entre por la puerta, posiblemente se desmorone por el horror de descubrir lo mucho que le gusta que se lo folle un hombre. Lo último que va a querer es un recordatorio de su transgresión, o la presión implícita de que Jared quiere hacerlo de nuevo con él. (No importa que Jared no pueda dejar de pensar en la forma en que Jensen absorbió su polla directamente dentro de su cuerpo como si estuviera hecha para estar allí, para ser parte de él).

Rápidamente separa las camas y endereza las sábanas. Hay que lavarlas. Jensen normalmente lava la ropa los sábados por la mañana. El instinto de Jared es quitar las sábanas de la cama de Jensen. No, él no puede hacer eso. No tiene derechos sobre esa cama.

El condón. Anoche tuvo el buen tino de tirarlo en dirección a la papelera, incluso encestó, impresionante, pero debería llevárselo ahora mismo. Sí, él puede sacar la basura. Lo hace a menudo, ya que Jensen es demasiado remilgado como para tocar el asa de la trampilla que hay el pasillo, así que hacer eso es algo que Jensen verá normal.

Se siente confortado haciendo tareas familiares y cuando vuelve a su habitación se siente menos desequilibrado. Continua con su rutina, enciende la cafetera para preparar el café de la misma manera en que lo hace normalmente todos los fines de semana, para que esté caliente cuando Jensen vuelva de correr. Son casi las 9, así que debería volver en cualquier momento si está haciendo su ruta habitual.

Bebe el café demasiado caliente, lo traga, porque la quemadura que le provoca lo ayuda a centrarse, lo saca de la espiral de pánico en la que se está metiendo de nuevo al saber que Jensen está a punto de entrar por la puerta.

¿Y si Jensen lo odia? No es su culpa si Jensen es gay, pero sí es su culpa por llamar la atención sobre el hecho y por probárselo. Y no sería nada raro que Jensen se volviera contra el mensajero. ¿Qué pasa si Jensen quiere cambiar de habitación? ¿Qué pasa si ha ido a averiguar si puede vivir con otra persona durante el resto del año escolar, para no tener que sufrir la presencia de Jared, que le recuerda la repugnante y enfermiza verdad?

¿Y si Jensen no quiere volver a hablar con él?

Está tomando su tercera taza de café cuando oye como se abre la puerta y su mano tiembla con tanta violencia que derrama el café por encima libro de texto sobre sistemas dinámicos que está fingiendo estudiar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias continúan.

  
-Lo siento si te he asustado. -Jensen cierra la puerta detrás de él con cuidado y se lanza al baño para buscar una toalla ya que Jared no se mueve, está sentado en su escritorio viendo como gotea el café derramado sobre el libro. Agarra su toalla de mano y se la arroja a Jared.

-Toma.  
  
El golpe parece despertar a Jared, que empieza a limpiar el libro. -¿Buena carrera?  
  
-Sí. Me duele un poco, ya sabes, por lo de anoche. -Jensen se siente tímido al mencionarlo, pero Jared ha preguntado. -No está mal, solo... puedo sentirlo. No lo esperaba.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
¿Por qué Jared no le mira? Por favor, no dejes que Jared se arrepienta. Jensen se quita la sudadera y las zapatillas, intentando averiguar qué le pasa a su compañero de habitación y primer amante. -¿Estás bien?  
  
-Bien. -Los ojos de Jared se encuentran con los suyos una fracción de segundo antes de ir al baño para enjuagar la toalla. No están bordeados de rojo, no parece molesto, pero se alejan demasiado rápido y tiene los hombros rígidos por la tensión.  
  
Lo lamenta. ¿Qué había dicho? Normalmente se folla a alguien y luego lo deja. Él tiene rollos, no amantes. Pero aquí está atrapado con Jensen, no puede irse sin perder su vivienda y eso no puede resultarle fácil.  
  
Bien, vale. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de lidiar con esto? Jensen había estado pensando en muchas cosas mientras corría, pero no había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que Jared se arrepintiera de habérselo follado y quisiera escapar. Sin embargo, tiene sentido, dado el apego que le tiene a su libertad.   
  
Jensen quiere más y la mejor manera de conseguirlo es asegurarse de que Jared sepa que no va a ponerse pegajoso y necesitado como una adolescente con su primer novio. Él  _tiene_ una relación, desde hace casi cuatro años, y Jared no tiene que preocuparse de que empiece a componerle odas a su pelo o a planear salidas en pareja o a pensar que tiene algún derecho sobre él más allá de lo casual.  
  
-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas esta mañana, -dice, ya que Jared no ha salido del baño, -ropa sucia, cosas así. El partido es a las tres, ¿verdad? Volveré para entonces. ¿Quieres que coja unas patatas fritas y cerveza? Creo que nos las terminamos la última vez.

  
-Ya las traeré yo.  
  
Bien, al menos le habla. -No, me toca a mí. Tú las trajiste la última vez. -Jensen había intentado comprar los aperitivos un par de veces seguidas sin que Jared se diese cuenta, pero esta vez, de verdad, era su turno. -Hay un sabor nuevo de Pringles. ¿Quieres probarlo?  
  
-Vale.

-Genial.

¿Ahora que? Necesita ducharse antes de irse, pero Jared todavía está en el baño. Bien, puede ir cogiendo la ropa sucia mientras tanto. Abre el armario y saca la cesta para pasar la ropa a la bolsa que lleva a la lavandería. Debería lavar también las sábanas, sobre todo, después de la noche anterior. -¿Quieres que me lleve también tu sábanas? –Pregunta, ya que él también las ensució.

  
-Está bien. -La voz de Jared suena más cerca.  
  
Jensen levanta la vista para ver que está de vuelta junto a su escritorio, jugueteando con la toalla que había llevado consigo a pesar de que ya estaba todo limpio. -No hay problema.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo, Jensen.  
  
-Claro, sólo pensaba que ya que iba a lavar las mías…  
  
-No me debes nada.  
  
-¿Qué? Ya lo sé. Era solo una oferta.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo.  
  
-Bien. Olvídalo.  
  
Jensen se apresura a ducharse y Jared permanece enterrado en su libro de texto hasta que se va. Lo mejor es darle algo de espacio, asegurarle que él no cree que tenga derecho a reclamar nada sobre su tiempo o su cuerpo. Jared suele aislarse así de vez en cuando y Jensen había aprendido que era mejor esperar, porque, al final, termina resolviendo lo que le molesta, empieza a reír y vuelve a ser él mismo. Esperemos que eso suceda antes de la tarde o el partido va a hacerse muy largo.  
  
Jared parece más tranquilo cuando Jensen regresa unos minutos antes de que empiece. Todavía no le mira a los ojos, pero ya no se aparta, se tumban en sus respectivas camas, los aperitivos están sobre la mesa, y gradualmente las cosas vuelven a la normalidad. Jensen intenta no mirar el cuerpo de Jared, lo mira sólo a la cara, y bromea con temas relacionados con el partido hasta que consigue que Jared se una a él sólo para rebatirlo. A mitad de camino, están gritando a la pantalla, riéndose y bromeando como hacen cualquier otro día de partido, y las nuevas Pringles son todo un éxito a juzgar por la forma en que Jared las devora. Eso es buena señal. Jensen solo tiene que pensar la manera de plantear la posibilidad de seguir experimentando sin asustarlo.

A veces, los sábados por la noche salen juntos para descubrir la escena musical de la universidad, hay algunos sitios con música en directo que les gusta, en uno de ellos, Jensen espera poder tocar, en una de sus noches especiales, el año que viene, si es lo suficientemente bueno, pero eso podría parecerse demasiado a una cita para Jared, después de lo sucedido la noche anterior, así que no es una opción. Otras veces tienen que estudiar o tienen que hacer trabajos para clase, pero a pesar de la demostración que había hecho Jared antes de estudiar, ninguno de ellos tiene nada urgente.  
  
¿Y si Jared quiere salir solo?  
  
¿Qué pasa si quiere salir y follarse a otra persona para volver a tener la cabeza en su sitio?   
  
Jensen lo considera mientras Jared lanza pasas cubiertas de chocolate a la pantalla para protestar por una decisión arbitral. ¿Debería sugerirlo? ¿Sería raro? ¿Cómo puede hacerle saber a Jared que no va a quejarse si eso es lo que quiere hacer? Lo último que pretende es que se sienta obligado a quedarse con él por algún tipo de extraña sensibilidad hacia sus delicados sentimientos.  
  
Si Jared sale a follar con uno de los tíos del club, ¿le importará que él se la chupe después? Él mismo había dicho, y demostrado, que puede correrse más de una vez a lo largo de la noche, así que tal vez lo consideraría porque Jensen realmente no sabe cómo va a aguantar sin meterse esa cosa en la boca ahora que la ha visto. Ahora que la ha _sentido_ dentro de él.  
  
Dios. Jared había estado dentro de él. La polla de Jared, esa enorme y hermosa polla, había estado dentro de Jensen anoche.

Todavía le asombra que no le hubiera dolido. Su investigación decía que probablemente lo haría, especialmente la primera vez cuando aún estaba tenso y sus músculos no habían aprendido a relajarse con la penetración, pero no fue así en absoluto. ¿Debería preocuparse por eso? ¿Podría haber algo malo en él, mal en su cuerpo, que se había abierto tan fácilmente? Y se había sentido fantástico desde el primer toque de la lengua de Jared. De hecho, el recuerdo de eso lo tiene revolviéndose en la cama mientras su agujero se estremece de nuevo. Todavía está tan hambriento, tan necesitado. Podría haber pasado todo el día con diferentes partes de Jared enterradas en su interior. Esa podría ser una agradable actividad de fin de semana, ver cuántas horas puede pasar con alguna parte de Jared metida en alguna de sus partes.  
  
Ha leído sobre cómo mantener una polla caliente. ¿Podría hacer eso? ¿Podría aguantar todo un partido de fútbol, por ejemplo, con la polla de Jared en la boca? Siempre asumiendo, por supuesto, que pueda metérsela en la boca, en primer lugar, pero si pudo deslizarse tan fácilmente a través de la pequeña abertura de su culo, entonces seguramente su boca y su garganta pueden ser igual de cooperativas.  
  
Necesita probarlo. Necesita descubrirlo.  
  
Pero no a riesgo de alienar a Jared. Es mejor, invitarlo a pensar que es parte de la experimentación en curso, ya que parece tener problemas por tener una pareja recurrente. Jensen ha esperado mucho tiempo para descubrir lo que creció pensando que eran los pecados de la carne; no sabe si puede seguir esperando. Por favor, _por_ _favor_ , que Jared quiera continuar.

***********

Mierda. El partido casi ha terminado y Jared aún no sabe cómo acercarse a Jensen. Ha estado actuando de forma extraña todo el día. No, ha estado actuando con  _normalidad_ todo el día, exactamente como siempre, como si la noche anterior Jared no hubiera estado dentro de él y no se hubieran ofrecido el uno al otro. Este _no_ era uno de sus escenarios.  
  
¿Quiere decir que Jensen ha tenido suficiente experimentación para responder a su curiosidad, que ya no necesita hacer nada más y que él es superfluo? ¿Es así? Entonces, ¿quiere que, simplemente, continuen donde lo habían dejado, siendo compañeros y amigos que comparten una habitación durante unos meses más antes de ir por caminos separados enverano y encontrar nuevas personas para vivir el próximo año?  
  
Habría sido más fácil si Jensen hubiera ido a buscar un nuevo alojamiento esta mañana, porque no sabe cómo va a dormir por las noches a dos pasos de él después de haber pasado la noche juntos. ¿Cómo se supone que va a mirarlo de nuevo sin sentir el anhelo de explorar toda esa piel? algo que nunca consiguió hacer anoche ¿Cómo va a poder volver a follarse a extraños cuando sólo puede recordar el apretado y cálido agujero de Jensen, tan ansioso, envuelto alrededor de su polla?

  
Tal vez podría rogar. A Jensen le había gustado, eso era obvio, por lo que podría estar dispuesto a hacer un arreglo que le permitiera complacerlo. Él no tendría que hacer nada a cambio, ni siquiera tocarlo, sólo, por favor, dejar que Jared lo toque.  
  
(" _Quiero_ _complacerte_ , _Jared_ ". Joder, _no_ _puede_ acordarse de eso.)  
  
En la pantalla, el partido ha terminado. Jared no tiene ni idea de quién ha ganado o cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde el final.

-Me estaba preguntado, -dice Jensen, todavía concentrado en la pantalla, -si pensabas salir esta noche.

Por lo general, salen juntos los sábados por la noche a menos que uno de ellos tenga que estudiar. ¿Se está refiriendo a eso? -Hay música en vivo en Red's esta noche, -recuerda. -¿Quieres ir?  
  
La cabeza de Jensen gira con brusquedad hacia él. -¿Tú quieres?  
  
-No me importaría tomarme unas cervezas.  
  
-Genial.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, están sentados en su mesa habitual, en la esquina y Jensen está feliz viendo a un guitarrista particularmente bueno. Jared lo pilla más de una vez intentado averiguar la digitación que usa el chico y sonríe irónicamente cuando nota la atención de Jared en sus dedos.  
  
-Lo sé, no estoy preparado para esto, pero siempre puedo soñar.  
  
Realmente puede soñar. –Ya llegarás allí, -dice. -Eres rápido aprendiendo cosas nuevas.  
  
-¿Crees que podría aprender rápido a chuparte la polla?  
  
Jared se congela.  
  
-Todavía no estoy seguro de poder encajarte en la boca porque eres muy grande, pero quiero intentarlo. Otros chicos pueden, ¿verdad? Y no tengo la boca _pequeña_.

La boca de Jensen. La boca de Jensen con esos labios pecaminosos que, no, Jared nunca ha imaginado envueltos alrededor de su polla y en los que ahora no está pensando, cuando está en público, y lleva unos vaqueros que repentinamente le quedan demasiado apretados.

Jensen, el muy cabrón, no se calla. -Sin embargo, tengo dudas sobre mi garganta. Sé que estuvo mal por mi parte empujarte como lo hice, pero tío, estuviste increíble, nada más empezar ya estaba tan ido que no podía parar. ¿Se necesita mucha práctica para poder hacer eso? ¿Tragarte a alguien?  
  
Ahora, por supuesto, se calla, y espera una respuesta. Una respuesta verbal que tenga sentido. -Sí-, se las arregla Jared para decir.  
  
-Bien. -Jensen parece satisfecho con la respuesta. –Tío, tengo mucho que aprender, antes de ponerme al día contigo. Pero lo mismo que practico con la guitarra, puedo practicar con tu polla, siempre que estés de humor. Es una habilidad que realmente quiero desarrollar.  
  
_No_ _es_ _exactamente_ _una_ _habilidad_ _que_ _vayas_ _a_ _necesitar_ _con_ _tu_ _futura_ _esposa_ ,es lo que le gustaría decir a Jared, pero se traga las palabras ya que Jensen no parecía muy contento cada vez que hablaban de ella, anoche, en medio del sexo. Pero, ¿qué demonios?  
  
-No te importa, ¿verdad? -continua Jensen. -Quiero decir, te gusta, ¿no? Qué te hagan una mamada, digo.  
  
-¿A quién no?  
  
Jensen asiente. -Dios, sí. Vi las estrellas, Jared, literalmente, cuando me la chupaste. Ahora entiendo por qué lo haces todo el tiempo. No puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta antes de lo bueno que es el sexo.  
  
Hostia puta, ¿cómo se supone que Jared sobreviva a semejante conversación?  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?  
  
¿ _Ahora_ pregunta? -Por supuesto.

-Sé que lo haces mucho fuera. -¿Cómo puede Jensen parecer tímido ahora, _ahora_ , después de todo lo que ha estado diciendo? ¿Y por qué la timidez tiene que ser tan fascinante en él? Jensen parpadea un par de veces antes de mirar fijamente al posavasos donde está su cerveza apoyada -¿Eso es porque tienes tendencias exhibicionistas?  
  
-¿Qué si tengo _tendencias_ _exhibicionistas_? ¿Esa es tu pregunta?   
  
-Sólo me lo preguntaba. No tienes que contestar. Es sólo...  
  
-¿Sólo qué?  
  
-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer. Así que si quieres eso...  
  
-Es cómodo. No es una perversión ni nada por el estilo. -Dios no permita que Jensen abandone la experimentación por temor a ser descubierto. Él no está fuera del armario yprobablemente nunca lo esté, así que obviamente Jared lo protegerá para que no lo vean. -Una mamada en nuestra habitación es tan buena como una en un callejón. Mejor, en realidad.  
  
Jensen lo mira. -¿Mejor?  
  
-Puedes tomarte tu tiempo. Probar mejores posturas.  
  
-¿Qué postura te gusta más?  
  
-Si quieres aprender a tragarte a alguien, lo mejor es tumbarte en la cama, con la cabeza colgando hacia atrás, sobre el borde. Así es más fácil abrir la garganta.  
  
-Ves, por eso eres un gran tutor. Quiero intentarlo así.  
  
-Conseguir una garganta profunda no es fácil, Jensen.

-Puedo aprender. Hay tantas cosas que quiero aprender de ti.  
  
Esto responde a la pregunta que Jared se había hecho antes: Jensen no está satisfecho todavía. Quiere más y quiere que sea él quien se lo enseñe. Jared sonríe, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho mejor. -¿Quieres una lección esta noche?  
  
Jensen le devuelve la sonrisa. -¿Te vas a burlar de mí si digo, sí, por favor?  
  
-Siempre, tío.  
  
Corren de vuelta a su habitación, riendo cuando Jared se tropieza con una boca de incendios y cuando Jensen casi choca con un ciclista. En el interior, Jensen no pierde el tiempo porque en cuanto cierra la puerta detrás de ellos, dice: -¿Me quieres en la cama?  
  
-Vamos a empezar más despacio, -aconseja Jared, intentado ser razonable ahora que está a punto de meter la polla en la boca de Jensen, -más tradicionales.  
  
-¿Conmigo de rodillas?  
  
La semana pasada, Jared había estado leyendo sobre prácticas sexuales tántricas que ayudaban a evitar el clímax. Va a tener que investigar eso, aunque, en realidad, tendría que haberlo hecho antes, antes de que Jensen Ackles pareciera un sueño húmedo cayendo de rodillas frente a él. -allí, -señala su cama. –Deja que me siente y puedes arrodillarte entre mis piernas.  
  
Cinco segundos después, están en posición y que lo jodan si Jensen no está salivando visiblemente mientras mira el bulto en los pantalones de Jared. Inclinándose hacia atrás, Jared abre el botón y baja la cremallera. Jensen respira de forma entrecortada cuando su polla salta.

-¿Vas en comando? ¿Todo el día?  
  
-No he lavado la ropa como tú. -¿De verdad está aquí sentado hablando sobre la colada con Jensen entre los muslos? -Está bien, ¿quieres probar por ti mismo, sentirlo, o quieres que te dé algunos consejos?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen están pegados a su polla. -¿Puedo lamerte?  
  
-Tío, puedes hacer lo que quieras.  
  
Al menos esta vez, Jensen no le da una respuesta inteligente sobre parámetros. En lugar de eso, se inclina lentamente hacia adelante y la bonita lengua rosada, que Jared nunca imaginó que pudiera llegar a acariciar su piel, se lanza sobre la cabeza de su polla, en una rápida lamida. Ojos oscurecidos miran hacia arriba. -Sabe _bien_.  
  
-Se _siente_ bien.  
  
-¿Puedo utilizar las manos?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Levantándose, Jensen envuelve los dedos alrededor de la base de la polla de Jared. Sacude la cabeza mientras lo acaricia. –Tío, eres jodidamente grande.

_Para_ _follarte_ _mejor_ , Jared no lo dice. En lugar de eso, gime y le hace saber a Jensen cuanto le afecta, cuando este comienza a investigar la polla de Jared con la boca. La verdad es que es creativo, mezcla pequeños lametones y mordiscos con movimientos largos y firmes de su lengua, experimenta con la presión en diferentes lugares, y es una suerte que a Jared le guste un poco de dolor en sus mamadas, o es afortunado de que Jensen lo haya descubierto, y decida probar hasta dónde puede empujar, ver si puede encontrar dónde están los límites de Jared.

Los límites de Jared resultan ser mucho más amplios de lo que pensaba. Después de un rato se recuesta, deja que sus piernas se abran y sólo siente. Jensen parece feliz con los sonidos inarticulados que hace, aprendiendo rápidamente el lenguaje no verbal de Jared. Jared agarra las sábanas y mira ferozmente al techo mientras hace todo lo posible por no terminar demasiado pronto con la diversión de Jensen. Sin embargo, no sabía que las mamadas podían ser tan creativas. Ni siquiera el Sr. Morgan, a pesar de su habilidad, lo llevó a tales alturas, elevándolo cada vez más y más hasta que jadea el nombre de Jensen para advertirle, sólo para que lo lleve de vuelta, y forzarlo a subir de nuevo. Jensen es demasiado bueno en esto, incluso si no puede meterse gran parte de la polla de Jared a la boca de una vez y, desde luego, no consigue tragárselo. También está utilizando las manos, encontrando puntos de presión en los muslos de Jared, mezclando tiernas caricias con fuertes tirones en sus pelotas, acercándose lentamente al culo de Jared, que rara vez deja que alguien toque. Es la combinación de los dedos allí y la presión de la boca de Jensen lo que finalmente hace que se rompa.  
  
-¡Jen… no puedo parar…! ¡ahora!  
  
Pero Jensen no se retira, sólo lo fuerza más en su boca caliente y ansiosa, y Jared se corre dentro de ella.  
  
Todavía está recuperando el aliento cuando Jensen se pone de pie. -¿Te importaría si me hago una paja encima de ti?  
  
-Jen... -Se ve tan brillante y contento consigo mismo. Es una jodida buena mirada. -...sí.  
  
-Sabes muy bien, Jared, -dice Jensen mientras baja la mano hasta su polla, roja oscura y hermosa por lo excitado que está.  
  
Como si chuparle la polla a él fuera más gratificante de lo que debería ser.  
  
Jensen trabaja eficazmente, mientras sigue hablando. -Mírate, ahí tumbado, tan hermoso, todo para mí. Quiero probar tu piel. Quiero morderte, como tú me hiciste. Quiero encontrar todos tus lugares sensibles y descubrir qué te vuelve loco. Quiero jugar con tu cuerpo. ¿Me dejarás, Jared? ¿Me dejarás usar tu cuerpo para jugar?  
  
- _Sí_.

-Voy a correrme sobre ti, voy a correrme sobre tu polla y tu estómago. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-¡Córrete sobre mi, Jensen!  
  
Y Jensen lo hace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen tiene la oportunidad de reflexionar, y luego es el momento de experimentar más con Jared. 

Los domingos son los días libres de Jensen y no va a correr. Jared suele pasar la mañana jugando al baloncesto con algunos de sus amigos, dándole a Jensen la oportunidad de ponerse al día con su novia y Jensen sabe que cree que tienen sexo telefónico. Antes de este fin de semana, Jensen hubiera dicho que era incapaz de hablar sucio, la mera idea de decir cosas sensuales por teléfono lo horrorizaba, pero después de escuchar algunas de las cosas que brotan de su boca cuando está con Jared, ha tenido quereevaluar esa opinión.  
  
Pero eso es sólo cuando está con Jared. Nunca le faltaría el respeto a Dianne diciéndole cosas así. No es que él no respete a Jared, pero eso es diferente; Para Jared no es falta de respeto, es excitante. Así como Jensen no soñaría nunca con pedirle a Dianne que le comiera el culo, -oh Dios, solo de pensar en eso hace que su agujero se cierre y se retuerce en la cama recordando lo bien que se siente.  
  
Mira el reloj. Todavía falta media hora para llamar a Dianne. ¿Sería de mal gusto masturbarse minutos antes de hablar con ella?  
  
No es como si se fuera a enterar.

Está tan duro que duele. Es estúpido, porque antes de Jared raramente necesitaba masturbarse, de hecho se enorgullecía de su autocontrol. Era un ignorante, eso es lo que pasaba. Es por eso. El no sabía. Frotarse con fantasías de cuerpos femeninos sin rostro era algo que podía resistir y nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en hombres.

Antes de ver la polla de Jared y de que su mundo cambiara.  
  
Su polla se levanta cuando recuerda la visión extendida ante él, la noche anterior, para jugar. Lo más frustrante, que su boca no hubiese cooperado tantocomo había esperado, pero aprenderá cómo meter esa cosa dentro de ella aunque lo mate. ¿Con qué frecuencia lo dejará practicar Jared?  
  
¿Con qué frecuencia se lo hará Jared a él?  
  
Sin embargo, eso no es tan importante. Dianne podría estar dispuesta a hacérselo en el futuro, tal vez, pero ella no tiene una polla para que él se la chupe, así que esta es su única oportunidad para hacer eso. Hay tantas cosas que quiere hacer y esta es su única oportunidad para hacerlas, maldita sea. Cuantas más cosas prueba, más ideas se le ocurren.  
  
Más que nada, quiere que se lo follen otra vez. Cuando Jared, finalmente, entró en él, estaba demasiado distraído por el placer que sentía como para disfrutar plenamente de la experiencia. El recuerdo es sólo una neblina de plenitud y presión abrumadoras y de sentirse _bien_. Y los feroces ojos de Jared mirándolo con intensidad, mientras poseía cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Nunca había imaginado que Jared pudiera ser tan salvaje.  
  
Jared estaba dentro de él. Sigue volviendo a ese asombroso pensamiento. Y lo quiere de nuevo. Lo quiere tanto otra vez.

Se imagina a Jared volviendo pronto del partido. "Jensen, todavía estás en la cama. Justo donde tienes que estar, esperándome”.  
  
Sí, él está esperando a Jared. Esperando para atender a la polla de Jared, abrirse alrededor de ella y estar caliente, húmedo y apretado para darle placer.  
  
Se imagina a Jared manteniéndolo ahí. "Se acabaron las clases para ti. No las necesitas, no son lo que te hacen útil. Te vas a quedar aquí, disponible para mí, para que pueda tenerte cuando quiera”.  
  
Siempre disponible para Jared. Cada vez que Jared lo quiera. Para lo que quiera. Estaría aquí para que Jared lo abra, aprendiendo a tomarlo duro y profundo para él. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría aguantar Jared? ¿Cuánto tiempo podría follarselo sin parar?  
  
Imagina un día entero, Jensen tumbado, tal vez, Jared podría atarlo a la cama para que no pudiera ir a ninguna parte, para que no pudiera hacer nada, excepto dejar que se lo follen. Eso es. Todo el día.  
  
Aprieta la mano alrededor de la base de su polla. No aún no. Todavía tiene más de 20 minutos.  
  
Posturas ¿Qué tipo de posturas le gustarán a Jared? Jensen no se había dado cuenta de que los hombres pudieran follar cara a cara. Es tan íntimo y perder su virginidad así fue perfecto. Pero, ¿cómo será hacerlo de pie, apoyado contra la pared, ser usado de forma breve e impersonal, sólo porque Jared quiere correrse y marcharse? Hay algo groseramente atractivo en eso.  
  
O Jared volviendo a casa de clase mientras Jensen está en su escritorio estudiando. “Levántate e inclínate. Bájate los pantalones”. Se lo follaría con fuerza mientras él está doblado sobre los libros de gestión financiera. Después de correrse, le subiría los pantalones. -" Gracias, tío "- y seguiría a lo suyo, dejando a Jensen con sus libros.  
  
O en el suelo a cuatro patas, lo empujaría hacia abajo en el momento en que entrara en la habitación. "Prepárate para mí". No vería la cara de Jared, sólo lo sentiría enorme y pesado sobre él, follándoselo como un animal en el suelo.  
  
Vale, PARA. Para, para, para, o va a correrse. Demasiado pronto, maldita sea. Córtate un poco.

Quiere lamer el culo de Jared. Recuerda lo que Jared le hizo, como lo mordió primero, y definitivamente quiere intentarlo, pero sobre todo quiere ver a que sabe Jared allí. Es la versión obscena de un beso. Cuando Jared se lo hizo, sintió como si estuviera besándose con su agujero y dado que Jared no parece ser del tipo que besa, esta podría ser la única forma en la que pueden intercambiar besos.

Definitivamente no puede pensar en besar a Jared. Besarse es lo que hace con Dianne. Tiene que guardar algo para ella, algo sagrado. Puede vivir sin besar a Jared en los labios, siempre y cuando pueda besarlo en cualquier otra parte. Ahora que lo piensa. ¿Jared lo dejaría hacer eso, lo dejaría explorar ese cuerpo grande y largo nada más que con la lengua? ¿A Jared le gustaría que su boca lo atendiera?  
  
Sobre todo su agujero. Jared no es pasivo, así que es poco probable que deje que se lo folle, pero está bien, Jensen puede follarse su boca, pero, por favor, que Jared quiera que le chupe el agujero.  
  
El zumbido de su teléfono lo sacude.  
  
Es Dianne, un mensaje preguntándole si piensa llamar a la hora de siempre ya que las últimas dos semanas no lo hizo. Sino irá temprano a la iglesia.  
  
La iglesia. Jensen no le ha dicho que aquí, él no va a la iglesia. No tenía intención de dejar de ir cuando empezó la universidad, simplemente no encontró una iglesia local a la que asistir y luego los domingos empezó a hacer otras cosas y este año ni siquiera lo había considerado. Definitivamente no va a empezar a ir ahora, no cuando está violando todo aquello en lo que creía.  
  
Ese pensamiento es lo suficientemente serio como para que esté respirando con normalidad cuando la llama.

-¡Hola, Jensen!

Siempre lo ha llamado Jensen. Todo el mundo lo hace. Menos Jared, que aparentemente durante el sexo lo llama Jen. -Hola. ¿Cómo van las cosas por casa?  
  
-Te echamos de menos  
  
-Yo también os echo de menos. –Así es como empiezan las llamadas casi todos los domingos. -¿Cómo esta tu madre?  
  
La enfermedad crónica de la madre de Dianne es la razón por la que se quedó para ir a la universidad en Dallas en lugar de venir aquí con él. –Ahora mismo está bien, no tiene tanto dolor. Creo que hemos encontrado un tratamiento que alivia los síntomas.  
  
-Eso es genial.  
  
-Tu madre me envió un correo electrónico desde Croacia. Están encantados con el crucero, no piensan volver hasta el mes que viene. Me dijo que no había tenido noticias tuyas desde que llegaron a Europa.  
  
-Ya sabes como se pueden complicar las cosas. –había ayudado a su padre a elegir el crucero perfecto por el Mediterráneo para el 50 cumpleaños de su madre. Debería haberles enviado un correo electrónico para saber cómo estaban, pero había sido difícil siquiera pensar en sus padres durante las últimas semanas con el conflicto que había estado viviendo. -He tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, -dice sin convicción.  
  
-Eché de menos hablar contigo la semana pasada.  
  
-Lo siento. Voy a organizarme mejor. No volverá a pasar.  
  
-Será mejor que no. -Ella se ríe, con esa risa soleada que lo cautivó en la escuela secundaria. -O empezaré a pensar que quieres atus estudios más de lo que me quieres a mí.  
  
-Nunca. Sabes que a ti te quiero más.  
  
-Lo sé. Lo sé, Jensen. Y te amo.

Este es su futuro, todo a lo que se ha comprometido. Se imagina su delicada cara, con ojos oscuros y suaves, rodeada por las elegantes ondas rubias que siempre huelen tan bien. Era la niña más bonita de la escuela y él se sintió bendecido cuando dejó claro, el primer año, que lo prefería por encima de los demás. Su padre estuvo tan orgulloso cuando empezaron a salir en serio. “Será una esposa admirable, hijo", dijo sonriendo después de conocerla por primera vez, y fue uno de los momentos más gratificantes de su vida. Tiene mucho que hacer para estar a la altura de su padre, un hombre de negocios de éxito, con su propia empresa, que le garantiza un trabajo para toda la vida, especialmente después de que su hermano mayor los decepcionara cuando insistió en estudiar literatura clásica, trasladándose a la costa oeste. Jensen va a ser todo lo que prometió ser y Dianne es parte importante de eso. Que su padre la aprobara fue vital.

Su padre no aprobaría lo que está haciendo con Jared.  
  
Pero su padre nunca lo sabrá, ni su madre, ni Dianne. Es la universidad. Está permitido experimentar. No se va a enamorar de otra chica, no va a dejar embarazada a nadie, no va a abandonar la carrera de negocios para estudiar algo artístico e inaceptable, no va a meterse en líos de drogas, ni va a dejar los estudios.  
  
Es como dijo Jared, está protegiendo su futuro. Se lo está quitando de encima ahora, con alguien que lo cuida, satisfaciendo su curiosidad y saciando sus pervertidos deseos para que, dentro de veinte años no destruya la vida de todos por no poder aguantarse.   
  
-Entonces, ¿qué novedades tienes?, -Pregunta Dianne, y en lugar de entrar en detalles sobre el descubrimiento de lo bien que se siente la polla de un hombre dentro de él, le habla sobre las clases y sobre un proyecto de investigación que tiene pendiente y escucha lo que ella le cuenta.

Cuando termina la llamada, tiene el tiempo justo para ducharse antes de reunirse con Jared para tomar su habitual café de los domingos después del partido. Con la voz de Dianne aún sonando en su oído, resiste la tentación yenjabona su polla enérgicamente sin hacer nada más. Si las cosas van como piensa, recibirá mucha atención más adelante.  
  
Jared parece sorprendido al verlo fuera del gimnasio, algo que no debería sorprenderle ya que se había saltado sus citas para tomar café los domingos cuando enloqueció después de ver la polla de Jared.

-¡Hey, tío, has venido!

-Todavía no, pero planeo hacerlo más tarde.

Para su alivio, Jared se echa a reír. -Tío, no sabía que tenías esto en ti. ¿Dónde has estado escondido todo este tiempo?   
  
-Supongo que has liberado algo dentro de mí.  
  
-Ciertamente liberé _algo_ dentro de ti.  
  
A Jensen le toma un segundo entender el doble sentido de lo que Jared había dicho, y en lugar de reírse tiene que recuperar el aliento al recordar cómo sabía su liberación cuando lo tuvo en la boca y se tragó su corrida.

-¿Crees que podrías estar listo para liberarte un poco más tarde, -Pregunta casualmente mientras sigue a Jared por la puerta de su cafetería favorita.  
  
Jared se da vuelta, sus ojos se iluminan. -¿Tienes algo específico en mente?  
  
-Lo que _me_ hiciste. -El ambiente bullicioso y el miedo a que alguien le escuche, hace que Jensen vuelva a su habitual reticencia y le hace un gesto a Jared para que vaya a su mesa favorita, que están limpiando. –Coge sitio mientras voy a pedir. ¿Quieres lo de siempre?  
  
Cuando vuelve, Jared está jugando con su teléfono, pero lo guarda en el bolsillo cuando Jensen se sienta y le pasa su querido café helado. -Mmm, esto es el cielo.  
  
Ver a Jared saborear su bebida se siente bastante cerca del cielo en lo que a Jensen respecta. Pero están en público y es mediodía y no debe ponerse cachondo viendo como la lengua de Jared juega con la pajita, así que se enfoca en su propio café con leche.

Se sientan en amistoso silencio durante unos minutos disfrutando de sus cafés, luego Jared dice en voz baja: -Cuando dices lo que te hice, ¿a qué te refieres?

¿Quiere discutirlo aquí? ¿Ahora? -Eh, uh… -Jensen lanza una mirada a su alrededor para ver si es posible que los oiga alguien. -Lo de lamer.

-Ah. -El pequeño pliegue en la frente de Jared se despeja. –Pensaba, que tal vez, querías decir cuando te follé.

Baja la voz cuando pronuncia las dos últimas palabras, pero aún así Jensen se tensa. -¡Tío!  
  
-Lo siento. Sólo quería dejarlo claro. Porque, Jen, la cosa es… que debería haberte dicho esto antes, cuando te prometí que haría cualquier cosa que quisieras... Yo, um, no soy pasivo.  
  
Se ve tan incómodo que Jensen quiere reírse. -Lo sé, Jared.  
  
-¿Lo sabes? -Ahora parece sorprendido y Jensen cede ante la necesidad de reírse.  
  
-Te he escuchado lo suficiente a lo largo de los meses para darme cuenta eso. Y está bien.  
  
-¿Lo está?  
  
-Por supuesto. No te digo que no me gustaría hacerlo si tu quisieras, pero sólo me interesa hacer cosas que tu también quieras.  
  
-Pero... -Jared juega con la pajita, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el hielo que está apuñalando con ella. -Jen, si vas a experimentar, deberías intentar hacer todo lo que quieras.  
  
-Créeme, hay más que suficiente, incluso si no hacemos más de lo que ya hemos hecho. Aunque realmente me gustaría… lamerte. Ya sabes. Ahí.

Jensen toma otro trago de café, deseando sentirse tan cómodo diciendo cosas sucias como cuando las está haciendo. -Dijiste que a todos les gusta que se lo hagan. ¿Eso te incluye?

Para su sorpresa, un rubor rojo oscuro cubre los pómulos de Jared. -Nunca he estado de ese lado, -murmura en su taza.

-Estás bromeando.  
  
-No. -Jared se endereza y toma su café, mirando, finalmente, a los ojos de Jensen. -Es, uh, a menudo, es como un preludio para los pasivos y, como no voy a serlo, no me gusta provocar.

Por la incomodidad de Jared, parece que la cosa es un poco más complicada que todo eso, pero Jensen está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Por ahora. -No espero que seas pasivo, ¿vale? Ya lo sabía cuando me metí en esto.  
  
-Pero te dije que podrías hacer cualquier cosa que quisieras y ahora no lo estoy cumpliendo.  
  
-Cada uno va a tener sus límites, Jared. Todavía no sé cuáles son las míos, pero sin duda habrá cosas que odiaré y no voy a querer hacer de nuevo. Tu también lo tienes permitido.  
  
-Había pensado que, igual, podría dejarte, si querías.  
  
Jensen no quiere hacer nada que Jared apenas tolera, sólo para beneficiarlo, y mucho menos cosas que lo hagan parecer tan angustiado. -Puedo follarme…, - baja la voz cuando dice la palabra -…mujeres el resto de mi vida. Ellas no me van a poder follar… -es más fácil decirlo la segunda vez, pero espera que nadie a su alrededor esté escuchando su conversación, -…o voy a poder chupársela, y eso es realmente lo que quiero hacer contigo. Tengo muchas ganas de chupártela de nuevo. Esta mañana he estado practicando con el cepillo de dientes… el maldito reflejo de mordaza, ¿sabes? Pero creo tu puedes llevarlo más abajo. ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿O para ti fue fácil?  
  
Al final de su discurso, Jared le está dando esa pequeña sonrisa torcida que siempre lo pone cachondo. -¿Has estado practicando con el cepillo de dientes?

-Oye, internet dice que puede ayudar  
  
-¿Has estado buscando en Google?  
  
-He estado buscando mucho en Google.

-¿Sí? -Jared se recuesta en la silla, con las piernas abiertas, totalmente de vuelta a su zona de confort. -Dime, Jensen, exactamente lo que has estado buscando en Google.

***********

Después de entrenar en el gimnasio, pasan la tarde explorando los aspectos prácticos de algunas de las investigaciones de Jensen.  
  
Jensen le enseña el truco del cepillo de dientes y, después de muchas risas, Jared toma el control del cepillo y lo empuja suavemente por la garganta de Jensen, mientras está sentado en la tapa del inodoro, por si acaso las arcadas tienen un efecto desafortunado. No hay nada remotamente romántico en eso, ni es el tipo de cosa que Jensen hubiera pensado que podría calentarlo, pero lo hace. No está seguro de por qué. ¿Es la estimulación de su boca, sintiendo como se desliza, repetidamente, por la parte posterior de su lengua hasta el punto en que su barriga se tensa y casi convulsiona pero no del todo, porque Jared se da cuenta y retira la presión justo a tiempo? ¿Es por estar sentado, allí, de manera tan pasiva con la boca estirada, dándole a Jared el control total sobre sus vías aéreas de esa manera? Debería sentirse terriblemente desamparado, pero cada vez que la inquietud lo amenaza, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jared, tan cálidos y vigilantes, y la emoción hace que su espalda se estremezca. Es Jared el que le está haciendo eso, y lo está haciendo para que más tarde, con suerte esa noche, pueda repetirlo con esa hermosa polla.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Jen, -murmura Jared varias veces. -Tan bueno para mí.  
  
Debería parecer condescendiente, pero las palabras tranquilizan a Jensen, calman su respiración para que no se ahogue, y una o dos veces logra devolverle la sonrisa. _Quiere_ ser bueno para Jared. Quiere ser el _mejor_ para Jared, quiere ser todo lo que Jared busca para que se quede y pueda aplacar todos sus deseos con su cuerpo. Por eso necesita aprender cómo hacerlo, cómo tragárselo.  
  
Ayer, había visto, subrepticiamente, algunos videos mientras esperaba en la lavandería. Vídeos de hombres metiéndose en las gargantas de otros hombres. Él quiere eso. Quiere ser eso para Jared, un agujero abierto, caliente y húmedo para que Jared se lo folle tan duro como quiera. Quiere darle a Jared ambos lados de sí mismo y ser capaz de que le follen así la boca es su objetivo. Comparte eso con Jared cuando hacen un descanso de lo del cepillo de dientes para que pueda recuperar el aliento.  
  
-¿Crees que puedo llegar allí?  
  
Jared le sonríe desde donde está tumbado en el suelo contra la pared opuesta. -Incluso si no lo haces, nos divertiremos intentándolo.  
  
-Tengo tanta _hambre_ de ti, Jared.  
  
Jared le golpea la pierna. -No digas una mierda así si quieres que aguante más tiempo, tío.

-¿Quieres correrte conmigo como lo hice contigo anoche?

-¡Jensen! -Jared lo golpea de nuevo, luego deja su mano, cálida y pesada, descansando sobre el muslo de Jensen. -Sé que eras virgen, así que estoy intentando ir despacio, pero, joder, ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que me estás haciendo?  
  
No ha escuchado el acento tejano original de Jared tan claramente antes, y se desliza a través de él, bajo y sexy. -¿Quieres correrte en mi cara?  
  
-Vale, suficiente, -Jared se levanta, deshaciendo con los dedos el lazo que sujeta su pantalón de chándal. –Vamos a empezar con las demostraciones reales ahora mismo. Abre esa boca tuya para mí.

Jensen la toma más fácil esta vez, los músculos de su mandíbula están más flojos tras haber practicado. Sabe cómo dejarla caer abierta y es recompensado con el deslizamiento de la polla de Jared directamente en su boca. Siente como se estira y, por un momento olvida cubrir los dientes, pero el agudo siseo de Jared se lo recuerda, y le sonríe con la boca llena de su polla. ¡Lo está haciendo! Apenas llega hasta la garganta, pero está en su boca, a pocos centímetros de ella, y es la sensación más atrevida del mundo.  
  
-Sabía que eras tan inteligente, -Jared arrastra las palabras, mirándole con ojos entrecerrados, el color en sus mejillas es un signo que Jensen está empezando a reconocer, -te acercas a mí, hablándome con todas esas palabras elegantes cuando no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Ahora voy a hacer algo, Jen. Me voy a follar tu boca así… joder, que bien te ves con la boca llena de mí, así… ¿se siente bien? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta mi polla entrando en ti de esta manera? No puedo esperar a poder ir más profundo, hasta que pueda llenar tu garganta, hacer que la tragues, hacer que te atragantes conmigo.  
  
Jensen tiene las manos envueltas alrededor del resto de la polla de Jared, imaginando cómo le gustaría estar en el lugar de Jared.  
  
-Vas a estar muy guapo con toda mi corrida por tu cara.  
  
La respiración de Jared se acelera. Está cerca. Está cerca y aunque Jensen quiere probarlo de nuevo, la idea de estar cubierto por la corrida de Jared lo hace ponerse muy duro.

-Cierra los ojos, -ordena Jared mientras sale de la boca de Jensen y se agarra la polla con la mano. Jensen obedece y unos segundos más tarde, Jared salpica su cara.

Cuando Jared se recupera, Jensen se queda quieto, dejando que Jared lo mire.  
  
-Mírate. -Un dedo mancha sus labios. –Estás jodidamente guapo, Jen, así. Todo cubierto de mí. Te queda bien, bebé.  
  
_Bebé_. La polla de Jensen se estremece vergonzosamente ante la palabra dicha con el ronco acento tejano de Jared.

Por suerte, Jared no parece darse cuenta. Su dedo se abre camino en la boca de Jensen, alimentándolo hasta que Jared lo saca y él lame y traga con entusiasmo. -¿Te gusta esto? -Jared se ríe. -¿Quieres más?  
  
Con los ojos aún cerrados, Jensen asiente. -Mmm.  
  
-Aquí tienes. -Retirando el dedo, Jared lo vuelve a meter con más semen que ya se está enfriando y continúan hasta que limpia la mayor parte de la cara de Jensen. Una toalla reemplaza sus dedos para limpiarle los párpados y las pestañas. Luego ordena: -Abre.  
  
Se siente deslumbrado y Jensen parpadea varias veces para ajustarse a la luz. Jared está agachado delante de él.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-¿Podemos hacer esto a menudo?  
  
-Joder, sí.

***********

Se mueven a la habitación buscando más. Jared vuelve a juntar las camas, colocando su edredón sobre ellas para crear una cama y tira las mantas de Jensen al suelo. Oye, por lo menos, había limpiado el día anterior, mientras Jensen estaba lavando la ropa y buscando en Google.

Todavía no puede creer que Jensen esté tan metido en esto. ¿Dónde están todas las dudas que un pequeño tejano como él debería estar experimentando? ¿Dónde está el arrepentimiento? ¿La agitación? ¿Por qué no está Jensen sufriendo una crisis de virilidad e identidad? ¿Qué demonios le pasa para que sea tan fácil convertirse en un fanático ansioso por Jared? No es como si él se fuera a quejar, en lo más mínimo, pero ¿qué está pasando?  
  
Había llamado a su preciosa novia esta mañana, lo había admitido cuando estaban tomando café, así que todavía está con ella…, ¿está también jodiendo con él?  
  
Bueno, eso es lo que él le había sugerido, ¿no? _Déjame_ _follarte_ _y_ _saciar_ _tu_ _curiosidad_ _antes_ _de_ _que_ _sea_ _demasiado_ _tarde_. Sin embargo, ¿De verdad es tan fácil? ¿Puede seguir siendo Mister Perfecto mientras se comporta como una zorra cuando está con él?  
  
Aparentemente sí.  
  
Tal vez recobrará el sentido, pero por ahora no hay novia, no hay Texas, sólo están Jensen y Jared y el refugio de su dormitorio y la cama que planea compartir con Jensen durante todo el tiempo que lo deje.  
  
Jensen sale tímidamente del baño, sus manos jugueteando con el dobladillo de la camiseta. Joder, ¿cómo puede parecer tan angelicalmente puro cuando acaba de lavarse los restos de Jared de su cara enrojecida?  
  
-¿Quieres que me quite esto?  
  
-Depende de lo que vayamos a hacer a continuación.  
  
-Yo, uh, he tenido una idea.

-¿Qué?

-Si pudieras hacerme cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que sepas que puedo aceptar, ¿qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?  
  
Jared se sienta bruscamente. -Define _cualquier_ _cosa_.  
  
-No tenemos que hacerlo inmediatamente, a menos que tú quieras, pero yo sólo… -Jensen se detiene delante de él. -Me gustaría saber, _cualquier_ _cosa_ significa literalmente _cualquier_ _cosa_. ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer en este momento?  
  
El lugar donde Jared ha tenido puesto el ojo desde el principio está directamente frente a él, revelado por el jugueteo de Jensen con el dobladillo de la camiseta. -Ahí. -Jared señala, tocando ligeramente con su dedo índice. -Me gustaría morderte ahí. Morderte y chuparte lo suficiente como para dejar una moradura, que tu piel se vuelva carmesí, incluso púrpura. Me gustaría saber, durante el resto de la semana, que llevas mi marca, poder frotarla cuando me encuentre contigo entre clases y presionar los dedos contra ella solo un segundo y hacerte sentir. Que me sientas. -Apoyándose en las manos, se encuentra con los ojos de Jensen. -Eso es lo que más me gustaría hacer.  
  
-Sí, por favor, -dice Jensen con una sonrisa brillante, y pronto los dientes de Jared están mordiendo esa carne suave y pálida, haciendo que Jensen jadee y gima cuando Jared lo sujeta con ambas manos.

Jensen está desesperado para cuando Jared se siente satisfecho y Jared lo mantiene sujeto, mientras pasa la lengua por el surco del muslo de Jensen hasta su polla, esforzándose por llamar la atención, y pasa el resto de la tarde provocándolo, burlándose de él, probando algunas de las creativas ideas que Jensen había utilizado con él, hasta que Jensen se vuelve loco.  
  
Jared nunca ha visto nada más hermoso, y cuando finalmente lo libera, empuja su polla de nuevo dentro de esa boca floja y acogedora, va más lejos, más fuerte y más rápido de lo que debería con alguien tan inexperto, esta vez no sale de la boca de Jensen sino que la inunda con su corrida.  
  
Deberían limpiarse, están hechos un desastre, pero cuando Jared se mueve para levantarse de la cama, Jensen gruñe una objeción y lo empuja de nuevo hacia abajo.

-Quédate  
  
-Déjame que coja las mantas por lo menos, Jen  
  
Lo hace, luego se acurrucan debajo de ellas, la cabeza de Jensen sobre el pecho de Jared, sus piernas enredadas.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Jensen se acercan de una manera que no esperaban.

Es viernes otra vez. La semana ha sido más pesada de lo normal entre las clases y un montón de trabajo. Jensen practica todas las mañanas con el cepillo de dientes, decidido a eliminar su persistente reflejo nauseoso, y cada noche con la polla de Jared. Para su deleite, Jared no tiene problemas con su régimen de entrenamiento, de hecho, lo alienta activamente, y parece igual de ansioso por corresponderle. No es que Jared necesite entrenamiento. Hace que la mente de Jensen vuele cada vez que se la chupa… maldita sea, tiene que ser capaz de darle lo mismo a Jared.  
  
La mayoría de los otros experimentos han quedado en espera por acuerdo tácito, ya que ambos tienen que ponerse al día con temas que habían dejado pendientes las últimas semanas, cuando Jensen estaba confuso y Jared estaba confuso ante el extraño comportamiento de Jensen, pero no han vuelto a separar las camas. Jensen nunca había pensado que fuera tan fácil dormir en los brazos de alguien. No suele dormir profundamente y estaba preocupado pensando cómo se las iba a arreglar para dormir con otro cuerpo dando vueltas a su lado cuando se casara, pero con el gran cuerpo de Jared, que es como un horno, sujeto a su alrededor, es como si pudiera dejar ir todo lo que le ha perturbado el sueño durante toda la vida y simplemente hundirse en una feliz inconsciencia. Y despertar con Jared encima de él, soñoliento, frotando sus erecciones matutinas, es la mejor manera de comenzar el día. Ha estado reduciendo el tiempo de sus carreras, ya que cada vez va más tarde.  
  
Pero hoy es viernes y no está seguro. El viernes es la noche en la que Jared va al club. ¿Querrá ir esta noche? Desde el principio, le había dicho a Jared que no podía ir allí con él, pero ¿se supone que realmente debe irse a la cama solo mientras Jared se va con otra persona?

-¡Tío! -Jared se acerca a él en la cafetería donde Jensen pasa la hora libre que tiene entre clases. -¡Aquí!  
  
Deja caer un sobre encima de la mesa y mira a Jensen con expectación, así que Jensen lo recoge y lo abre. Le toma un momento entenderlo.  
  
-¡Estoy limpio! -Dejándose caer en la silla de enfrente, Jared coge el café con leche de Jensen y le da un sorbo. -Estaba bastante seguro de que lo estaba ya que me hice la prueba no hace mucho, pero quería asegurarme por ti. Así que ahí tienes: ¡demostrado!  
  
Esto no es algo que él hubiera considerado nunca. Mierda, debería haberlo hecho. ¿En qué estaba _pensando_?  
  
Jared le devuelve el café con leche y le da un mordisco a la muffin de germen de trigo de Jensen. -Jesús, Jensen, ¿qué coño es esto?  
  
-Algo saludable. -Jensen se la arrebata. –Coge una para ti si vas a juzgarme.   
  
-No tengo mucho tiempo. –Se la quita a Jensen de la mano y le da otro mordisco. -No, en serio, esto debería estar prohibido.  
  
-¡ _Deja_ de comértela!  
  
El idiota le da un mordisco más. -Tengo hambre. -dice con la boca llena. -Pero quería venir a enseñarte eso y pensé que te encontraría aquí. La próxima vez pide algo más rico.  
  
-La próxima vez adviérteme que vas a venir y te pediré algo que te guste _a_ _ti_.  
  
-Está bien. -Jared termina la muffin que iba a ser el almuerzo de Jensen con una sonrisa. -Oye, voy a pedirte otra, no te preocupes. Es que no podía esperar. ¿Más café?  
  
Salta a la pequeña fila a la que podría haberse unido cuando entró yhaberconseguido la comida que le gusta. Jensen se olvida del libro de macroeconomía del que está tomando notas y lo mira. Jared es como el sol, cuando está de buen humor. La gente de toda la cafetería abandona sus conversaciones, distraída por su alegre sonrisa y por sus risas. Le dice hola a un bebé, deslumbra a su madre, choca los cinco con un chico al que conoce de jugar al baloncesto y coquetea con la chica detrás del mostrador.

Este hombre. Este es el hombre que estuvo dentro de él hace una semana. El hombre en cuyos brazos duerme cada noche. Este glorioso, brillante y hermoso hombre.

-Te he traído dos -Jared está de vuelta, soltando las muffins en la mesa frente a Jensen. –Una de las tuyas y lo que creo que deberías comer en su lugar.  
  
Chispas de chocolate. ¿Cómo sabe la debilidad que tiene por el chocolate cuando no lo ha probado desde hace más de cinco años? –Es tuya.  
  
-No, es para ti. Yo me he comido la tuya.  
  
Jensen coge la segunda muffin de germen de trigo. -Esta la sustituye. La otra es tuya.  
  
-Vamos, un mordisco no te va a hacer daño. -le dice Jared, engatusándolo.  
  
-Por lo que recuerdo, -dice Jensen antes de poder detenerse, -un mordisco puede doler mucho.  
  
Han estado controlando el progreso de la moradura de su cadera. Jared había preguntado, anoche, si le permitiría renovarla cuando se pusiese amarilla. En sólo unos pocos días se ha convertido en una parte de él, algo que puede tocar, cada vez que se cuestiona lo que están haciendo, y quiere mantenerla permanentemente.  
  
Los ojos de Jared brillan. -¿Quieres que te lo demuestre esta noche?  
  
-¿Esta noche?  
  
-Es viernes por la noche, mañana no hay clases, puedes tomarte un descanso, ¿no? Sé que normalmente te gusta empezar a hacer la tarea o lo que sea, pero hemos estado bien toda la semana y, que coño, Jensen, quiero volver a estar dentro de ti.  
  
Jensen tiene clase en 12 minutos y se ha puesto duro, cachondo y se ha quedado sin aliento. -Yo también quiero eso.

Jared se ilumina hasta la incandescencia. -¿Sí? ¿Vas a pasar de ir a la biblioteca esta noche?

-Si te llevas esa muffin contigo, no iré.  
  
-¿Así que puedo comeros a ti Y a la muffin?  
  
-Jared, puedes comerte lo que quieras, si te vas de aquí y me dejas para que termine de preparar mi clase de macroeconomía.  
  
-Volveré a las seis. Prepárate, Jen, porque te voy a _devorar_.

***********

¿Debería Jared sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo ya que Jensen renuncia, por completo, a correr el sábado por la mañana? No es que tenga intención de corromperlo y apartarlo de su búsqueda de una vida saludable, pero saber que se folló a Jensen tan fuerte que apenas puede caminar por la mañana es sumamente satisfactorio.

-Me lo pediste. -Está descansando en la cama viendo como Jensen se quita los pantalones cortos de correr tras darse cuenta de que, después de todo, no va a necesitarlos. –Eras tú el que decías: _más_ _fuerte_ , _Jared_ , _fóllame_ _más_ _fuerte_.  
  
Jensen lo fulmina con la mirada, pero se cubre rápidamente con el pequeño rubor que Jared acaba de descubrir en su compañero de habitación. –En ese momento se sentía muy bien.   
  
- _Tú_ te sentías bien. -Y también tiene buen aspecto, tan bueno que Jared quiere arrastrarlo de vuelta a la cama a pesar de las horas que pasaron follando la noche anterior. -La segunda vez, Jen, estuviste jodidamente increíble.  
  
-Creo que se puede clasificar como segunda  _y_ tercera.  
  
Después de correrse la primera vez, Jared permaneció enterrado dentro de Jensen, provocando con los dedos su polla desde atrás y manteniéndolo en el borde hasta que estuvo casi llorando de desesperación por correrse antes de que él finalmente cediera y, de nuevo duro, se lo follara, sacándole un orgasmo sin tocarlo. -Es cierto, -dice, recordando todos los deliciosos detalles. Todos esos frenéticos jadeos y gemidos, las demandas furiosas, la aceptación de todo lo que Jared quería hacer con su cuerpo, seguido de pequeños gritos y sollozos indefensos. Oh sí, Jensen es ruidoso. Sólo puede imaginar cómo sonaría si pudiera llevarlo a algún lugar privado. Como serían los gritos de Jensen.  
  
Desnudo de nuevo, Jensen regresa a la cama, sin sentirse tímido, dejando que Jared lo vea medio duro. -Dado que mi culo está definitivamente fuera de servicio hoy, ¿qué hay del tuyo?  
  
La respiración de Jared se atasca

-Como te dije, no espero que seas pasivo. No se trata de eso. ¿Pero considerarías dejarme lamerte? Me lo has hecho dos veces, Jared, y de verdad, _de_ _verdad_ , quiero devolverte el favor. -Se agacha junto a la cama, con la mirada atenta. -Sólo rimming, nada más. No voy a usar los dedos. Ni siquiera la lengua si no quieres que lo haga.

Tragando fuerte, Jared asiente. -Puedes usar la lengua.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jensen se ilumina ante él.  
  
Es mejor de lo que Jared imaginó que sería. Está de espaldas, con las piernas dobladas sobre el pecho, porque no quería estar boca abajo y pronto está jadeando más que Jensen la noche anterior, sus caderas se sacuden, provocando que Jensen lo agarre de los muslos.  
  
-¿Vas a portarte bien para mí?  
  
-Jen… no puedo…  
  
-Sí puedes.  
  
-Me siento... -No tiene palabras.  
  
-Lo sé, -dice Jensen. -Todo lo que tienes que hacer es quedarte quieto y sentir. Déjame darte esto, Jay. Déjame que te de placer así, con mi boca en tu culo. ¿No quieres eso?   
  
La boca de Jensen es como la magia. Es como fuego, como llamas que envuelven a Jared por todas partes. Es demasiado bueno y se siente impotente bajo el infierno. -Jen, -solloza. -Jen, por favor.  
  
Jensen lame una raya desde su agujero hasta sus pelotas y luego gira su lengua alrededor de ellas. -¿Quieres que te lama aquí?  
  
-¡Es bueno! –Lo es, tanto donde es demasiado sensible como el calor alrededor de sus pelotas apretadas. -Más.

Jensen lo mira a los ojos entre las piernas de Jared y mete se mete una de sus pelotas en la boca. Jared casi grita.  
  
-¡Sí! Así.  
  
Nadie le había hecho esto antes y su polla se tensa en el aire, celosa de la atención que reciben sus pelotas, pero joder, es bueno. Las manos de Jared sueltan los tobillos, de todos modos Jensen está sujetándole los muslos hacia abajo con firmeza, y se aferra al corto cabello de Jensen. Jensen gime, el sonido vibra a través de las pelotas de Jared, por lo que tira de nuevo para que gima de nuevo.  
  
Es demasiado.  
  
-Chúpamela, -ordena, tirándole del pelo para acercarlo asu polla. Jensen va ansioso, deja que Jared lo obligue a bajar y le folle la boca, pero todo lo que ha estado practicado está dando sus frutos, porque se mete la polla hasta dentro y aunque todavía se atraganta, no lo aparta sino que empuja más y de repente Jared queda encerrado en la garganta de Jensen.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se abren y brillan. -¡ _Lo_ _estoy_ _haciendo_ , _Jared_!  
  
Sí, sí, le está follando la boca.  
  
Él ha hecho esto por Jared y el pensamiento en sí es suficiente para hacer que Jared se corra.

***********

Se venga de Jensen por todo ese placer abrumador. Jensen insiste en que tengan un día productivo, a pesar de haberse perdido su carrera diaria, y arrastra a Jared para que lave la ropa con él, haciendo que lleve sus cosas para que él pueda concentrarse en moverse con normalidad.

En la lavandería, lava algunas piezas de ropa y, cuando regresan a su habitación después de cenar y de haber seguido el plan de Jensen de pasar la tarde estudiando, le dice que tiene una sorpresa para él.  
  
-¿Qué es? -Pregunta Jensen con seriedad.  
  
Jared le empuja el hombro. –Si te lo digo ya no es una sorpresa.  
  
-¿Una sorpresa buena?  
  
-Por supuesto que es una buena sorpresa. Al menos creo que lo será. Si no es así, podemos parar, pero creo que te va a gustar.  
  
Al abrir la puerta, Jensen se hace a un lado y le pide que entre primero. -Está bien, enséñamela.  
  
-Jensen. -Jared hace una mueca. -Tenemos que hacerlo bien. ¿Vas a confiar en mí?  
  
Jensen parece querer decir que no está seguro, pero asiente. -Voy a confiar en ti.

-¡Genial! -No puede esperar para descubrir como va a responderle Jensen. –Tienes que subir a la cama. Túmbate sobre la espalda y quítate la camisa.  
  
-¿Sólo la camisa?  
  
-¿No has dicho que tu culo está fuera de servicio?  
  
-Eso no quiere decir que mi polla también lo esté, -se queja Jensen, pero sigue las instrucciones y a Jared le complace ver como se despoja de su camisa lentamente. Un día, él quiere que Jensen le haga un striptease, ver todo lo que pueda hacer para ponerlo cachondo, pero por ahora, sólo quiere tener acceso a ese amplio pecho y esos pezones adorables y extremadamente sensibles.

Sí, ahí están, ya apretados, tan rosados, bonitos y perfectos. Ha jugado con ellos un poco a lo largo de la semana, generalmente solo los ha arañado suavemente o los ha pellizcado, entre otras cosas, pero esta noche se va a centrar en ellos y si no está equivocado, Jensen va a perder la razón.

Oh si. Va a ser fantástico.  
  
-Manos detrás de la cabeza. Colócalas justo debajo de la almohada para que no te sientas tentado a moverlas. No las muevas, ¿entendido? Las dejas ahí o todo se detiene.  
  
-Todavía no estás haciendo nada.  
  
-Porque te estoy preparando, -dice con exagerada paciencia.  
  
Jensen pone los ojos en blanco. -¿Que piensas hacer?  
  
-Ya lo descubrirás.  
  
-¿Me das una pista?  
  
Riendo, Jared le da un golpecito a uno de los ansiosos y excitados pezones. -Voy a jugar con estos.  
  
Jensen jadea de forma gratificante y pone las manos en su sitio. La posición empuja su pecho como si se estuviera presentando a Jared, como si fuera una ofrenda en un altar. Él es de Jared en este momento, entregándose a lo que quiera hacerle, y eso es jodidamente satisfactorio.  
  
Jared se une a él en la cama, colocando una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas de Jensen, y cuando tiene su atención fija en él, lentamente se quita la camiseta, revelando su piel poco a poco. Sus propios pezones se endurecen bajo la mirada penetrante de Jensen.  
  
-¿ _Te_ gusta jugar con los pezones?, -pregunta Jensen con aspereza, su bonita y pequeña lengua sale disparada para humedecerse los labios. Joder, Jared quiere besarlos.  
  
-Me gusta jugar con los tuyos, -dice. -Y voy a jugar mucho con ellos esta noche, Jensen. Los probaré, veré cuánto puedes aguantar. Quieres aguantar mucho, ¿no? ¿Vas a querer todo lo que te dé?  
  
La respiración de Jensen vuelve a tartamudear. -¿Cuánto me vas a dar?  
  
-Más de lo que puedas soportar. ¿Esta bien? Voy a seguir adelante hasta que no puedas soportarlo más y no me voy a detener. Seguiré dándote más y lo aguantarás, ¿verdad? 

-Oh, Dios, Jared. -Las caderas de Jensen se mueven debajo de él, empujando hacia arriba. -Quiero. Pero, ¿qué pasa si no puedo? ¿Y si de verdad es demasiado?  
  
Jared está preparado para eso. -Di mi apellido. ¿Vale? Esa es tu palabra segura. Sólo di mi apellido y pararé inmediatamente, pero hasta que no lo digas, voy a seguir adelante. -Jensen asiente, pero con cautela, y Jared no puede evitar tocarlo suavemente en la cara. –Esto te va a gustar. Lo prometo. Y si no, puedes pararlo en cualquier momento. ¿Sí?  
  
La boca que no puede besar le da una pequeña sonrisa vacilante. -Sí.  
  
-Buen chico.  
  
No debería decirle eso a Jensen, suena tan condescendiente, pero Jensen es _tan_ buen chico, tumbado allí de manera dulce y pasiva para que él juegue, a pesar de sus nervios sobre lo que le va ahacer, los ojos bien abiertos y confiados, y se merece una recompensa por eso. Jared desvía su beso a la punta del pezón izquierdo de Jensen. Pasando la lengua sobre él, observa a Jensen temblar. Oh, sí, esto va a ser increíble.  
  
Se toma su tiempo, mezclando pequeños besos cariñosos con mordiscos más agudos, caricias delicadas con pellizcos más crueles, vigilando constantemente las reacciones de Jensen, qué lo relaja, qué lo pone tenso o jadeante o qué lo hace lanzar maldiciones que a Jared le suenan extrañas al escucharlas con el suave acento de Texas, que siempre se vuelve más fuerte cuando lo está desmontando. Como el perfecto y precioso chico que es, mantiene los brazos obedientemente entrelazados detrás de la cabeza, incluso en su estado más salvaje. Esto es mejor que si lo hubiera atado, sabiendo lo difícil que debe ser para él, pero lo está haciendo de todos modos, solo porque él se lo ha pedido.

Por fin cree que Jensen está listo para el siguiente paso. -Está bien, bebé, cierra los ojos para mi.  
  
Se estremece ante el cariño en cuanto lo escucha salir de sus labios, pero la cara de Jensen se derrite en una sonrisa nebulosa y hace lo que Jared le pide.  
  
Es embriagador, y Jared tiene que apretarse la polla con fuerza para recuperar algo de control. Todavía no es hora de correrse, maldita sea, pero ¿cómo se supone que debe resistirse a que Jensen sea tan dulcemente obediente?

En represalia, coloca la primera pinza en el pezón rosado de Jensen un poco más fuerte de lo que pretendía.

El cuerpo entero de Jensen se sacude. Pero no mueve los los brazos. No abre los ojos. La boca sí, en un grito silencioso, luego comienza a jadear. - _Joder_ , Jared. ¿Que _es_ eso?  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
En lugar de exigir que Jared responda a su pregunta, Jensen hace una evaluación. Intenta calmar la respiración y junta las cejas como hace siempre que pelea con alguna asignatura complicada. -Es... _duele_.  
  
-¿Es un dolor bueno?  
  
Jensen toma varias respiraciones lentas y temblorosas antes de responder. -Sí, -dice al fin, con voz inestable. –Buen dolor.  
  
Eso es un alivio. -Lo estás haciendo muy bien, -dice Jared y se inclina para lamer el sudor que cae por la sien de Jensen. –Tan bueno para mí. -Aparta la lengua antes de que dirigirse a sitios donde no está permitido y la lleva al otro pezón. -¿Quieres más? ¿Quieres lo mismo en este? -Chupa suavemente, con dulzura. -¿Quieres un poco de dolor helado en este bonito pezón rosado también?  
  
-No…, no sé… si puedo.  
  
Las caderas de Jensen tiemblan sin parar. Deberían haberse desnudado antes de empezar. Oh, bueno, la lavandería existe por una buena razón y él desliza su propia dureza sobre la de Jensen a través de sus jeans. -¿Por mí, Jen? ¿Crees que podrías soportarlo porque quiero que lo hagas?  
  
Por la forma en que Jensen aprieta los ojos, es obvio que quiere abrirlos y mirar a Jared. -Yo no… sí. Sí, Jared, por ti. Rápido. Antes de que yo... no pueda.  
  
Las palabras apenas terminan de salir de su boca cuando Jared pone la segunda pinza en el pezón que ha estado tratando con tanto cariño.  
  
Jensen grita. -¡OhDiosohDiosohDios, Jared!  
  
-Respira, bebé. -Jared ha hecho esto antes. Sabe que lo peor está por venir, por lo que acaricia los costados de Jensen y luego pasa las manos por su vientre tembloroso. -Vamos, respira por mí.  
  
-Voy a gritar.

-No, no lo harás. Está bien, lo estás haciendo maravillosamente bien. Sólo respira por mí, Jen.

Jensen hace un pequeño ruido roto que suena tan destrozado que el corazón de Jared se retuerce.  
  
-Abre los ojos, nene, mírame.  
  
Sus ojos están húmedos y salvajes y se aferran a los de Jared. -D-duele.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero es un buen dolor, ¿verdad? Siéntelo, Jen, deja de resistirte. Deja que te cubra.  
  
-Como... como fuego.  
  
-Deja que te queme. Estoy aquí, estás a salvo. Sólo déjalo ir y deja que te lleve. Sí, buen chico, así. Repira. Despacio. Sí, puedes hacerlo. Así.  
  
Jensen parece casi desquiciado, pero sus caderas están empujando con fuerza contra Jared. Está angustiado, pero de buena manera, simplemente no sabe cómo procesar lo que siente.  
  
Jared lame una raya en el centro del pecho de Jensen entre sus pezones ardientes y se cierne sobre él, con las caras tan cerca que puede sentir el aliento caliente de Jensen contra sus labios. -Te voy a pedir que vuelvas a cerrar los ojos, sólo cierra los ojos y ábrete completamente a lo que estás sintiendo. ¿Confías en mí?  
  
Es tranquilizador ver a Jensen asentir al instante, sin pensarlo.  
  
-Bien. Ahora cierra los ojos.  
  
Jensen lo hace, y con su siguiente aliento, Jared quita las dos pinzas.

***********

Jensen siente fuegos artificiales estallando en su cuerpo. No puede contenerlo, no puede contenerse _a_ _sí_ _mismo_. Está explotando, salpicando por todas partes y, como le prometió a Jared se deja ir, no pelea por controlarse. Podría estar gritando. No tiene ni idea. No importa. Nada importa, excepto dejar que la explosión lo reclame por completo.  
  
La conciencia se filtra gradualmente. Primero, es consciente de una pesadez caliente que lo cubre por todas partes, como si se estuviera hundiendo profundamente en la tierra y estuviera cubierto por capas fundidas. Es difícil respirar, pero está bien. Demasiado aire es abrumador en este momento.  
  
La mejilla de Jared está presionada contra la suya. El pelo de Jared está en sus ojos.  
  
Jared está encima de él. Manteniéndolo anclado.

¿Se puede quedar aquí? Sin moverse nunca más. No quiere dejar nunca ese refugio debajo de Jared.

Las caderas de Jared están sacudiéndose constantemente contra las suyas y se da cuenta que en algún momento de esta conflagración se ha corrido. En sus vaqueros.  
  
-¿Tú también te has corrido?  
  
Su voz surge como un susurro ronco, pero Jared lo escucha. Levantando la parte superior del cuerpo un poco, gira la cabeza para que sus ojos puedan encontrarse. -Sí. Estabas tan hermoso, Jensen, no he podido evitarlo.  
  
-Hice lo que me dijiste. -¿Por qué se siente tan estúpidamente tímido al pensar que Jared lo estaba mirando mientras él salía volando? –Me limité a sentir   
  
-¿Ha sido bueno?  
  
Él asiente. No tiene palabras para lo que le acaba de pasar. Sabe que se vuelve loco cuando Jared lo folla, pero esto es diferente. O tal vez es que nunca se ha dejado ir tanto.  
  
-¿Quieres que me mueva?

-No. -Sólo cuando va a sujetar a Jared se da cuenta de que sus brazos todavía están inmóviles detrás de la cabeza. - _Oh_. ¿Puedo…?

-Mierda, tus brazos, sí, puedes moverlos.  
  
Jared mantiene la parte inferior de su cuerpo firmemente apretada contra la de Jensen mientras lo ayuda, con cuidado, a que estire los brazos. Los pinchazos, como de alfileres y agujas, envían destellos de fuego a través de él y un sonido bajo y astillado sale de su boca. -Ah-hhh-hhhh.  
  
-Está bien. Sigue respirando.  
  
Jensen lo hace, entregándose a Jared como lo hizo antes, dejando que Jared masajee el dolor. Jared es la razón de que esté ahí y es la razón por la que está menguando.  
  
Jared es la razón de todo esto.  
  
-¿Jare?   
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Gracias por hacer esto. Por darme esto.  
  
-Cuando quieras.  
  
-Quiero decir... -Jensen lucha por encontrar las palabras. -Por ofrecerte a ti mismo. Porque esto es... esto es... -¿Qué está intentando decir? -No hubiera querido pasar el resto de mi vida sin saber que podía sentirme así.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que hay chocolate, mensajes de texto incómodos y malentendidos. 

La boca de Jensen está llena con la polla de Jared cuando suena el teléfono.

Ambos se congelan.

Es domingo por la mañana. Jared se saltó su partido de baloncesto para quedarse en la cama con Jensen y han perdido la noción del tiempo. Esa es, obviamente, la llamada de Dianne.  
  
Se miran mientras el tono de llamada se reproduce una y otra vez.  
  
Por fin se detiene.  
  
-Quizá deberías coger. -dice Jared por fin, mucho después de que tal cosa sea posible.  
  
Jensen asiente, con la boca aún llena.  
  
El teléfono no suena de nuevo.  
  
Y Jensen no la devuelve la llamada.

***********

Cuando llega el miércoles, se las arregla para redactar un mensaje de texto: "Lo siento, se me hizo tarde en el gimnasio y cuando me quedé libre me imaginé que ya te habías ido a la iglesia. El próximo domingo, ¿a la hora de siempre?”  
  
No hay ningún motivo para que no puedan hablar en otro momento, pero Dianne tiene una vida ocupada, entre los estudios, cuidando a su madre, tocando el órgano y cantando en el coro de la iglesia, y nunca le ha gustado llamar por teléfono cuando alguien puede escucharlos, por lo que, desde el principio, eligieron los domingos por la mañana y rara vez se han desviado.  
  
Ella responde, por la noche, que está de acuerdo, mientras él está viendo una película envuelto en los brazos de Jared, en su cama. Jared le pasa el teléfono y Jensen sabe que puede ver el intercambio de mensajes cuando Jensen lee el mensaje.  
  
-No volveré a perderme los partidos de baloncesto, -es todo lo que dice cuando Jensen apaga el teléfono y lo tira de nuevo en la mesa junto a la cama.

***********

Jared se desliza en su clase de lógica matemática diez minutos tarde. Él y Jensen se quedaron despiertos hasta muy tarde anoche después del mensaje de Dianne. Jared jura que sólo estaba intentando que Jensen se sintiera mejor, por lo que dejó que sus manos comenzaran a vagar sobre el pecho del chico durante el resto de la película, lo que llevó a que Jensen quisiera devolverle el favor poniendo las pinzas en los pezones de Jared, pero tiene los pezones tan sensibles que no puede aguantar mucho más que suaves mordiscos, por lo que Jensen abandonó esa idea y pasó más de tres horas probando cada parte del cuerpo de Jared con los dientes, realizando lo que parecía ser un análisis científico sus lugares más sensibles.  
  
Y tiene muchos  
  
Es mucho más sensible que Jensen, de hecho, y no sabe que pensar. A Jensen le gusta el dolor en casi todas partes, le gusta la presión, los pellizcos, los mordiscos y los chupones (lo que alegra a Jared porque le encanta hacérselos), pero descubren que Jared responde mejor a las provocaciones y los mordiscos suaves, que el dolor lo saca fuera de su lugar feliz, a menos que, cosa extraña, sea en la polla, entonces él se emociona con todo lo que Jensen quiera darle. Jensen encuentra esto encantador, por alguna razón, así que siguió inventando nuevas combinaciones y probándolas hasta que Jared no pudo soportarlo más y giró las tornas para explorar el cuerpo de Jensen en una búsqueda similar.  
  
En algún momento, finalmente se masturbaron perezosamente el uno al otro porque ninguno de los dos podía moverse mucho más después de las 2 de la madrugada y Jensen se quedó dormido a pesar de que la alarma había sonado por la mañana, lo que significa que Jared tampoco se había despertado a tiempo y llegaba tarde a clase.  
  
¿Cómo se supone que va a concentrarse en la teoría de los conjuntos axiomáticos cuando aún puede sentir cómo la carne flexible del culo de Jensen cede bajo sus dientes?  
  
A medida que la voz del profesor suena en segundo plano, su mente divaga. ¿Por qué no la llamó Jensen? Jared sabe que mintió sobre lo del gimnasio, obviamente no podía decirle la verdad sobre por qué no respondió a la llamada, pero ¿por qué coño no le devolvió la llamada como haría un buen novio?   
  
No tiene nada que ver con Jared. No es de su incumbencia.  
  
¿ _Cómo_ no va a ser asunto suyo cuando era _su_ polla la que estaba dentro de la boca de Jensen en el momento en que ella llamó?  
  
Porque Jensen solo está experimentando contigo. ¿Recuerdas?

Jensen nunca ha dormido en _sus_ brazos.  
  
Pero lo hará el resto de su vida después de que termine con él y _él_ tiene que recordar eso.  
  
Hay una razón por la que Jensen está tan empeñado en chuparle la polla siempre que puede y es porque tienen una fecha límite. Sólo quedan unas pocas semanas para el fin de curso, cuando dejarán de ser compañeros de habitación y Jensen volverá a Texas durante el verano para trabajar en la compañía de su padre y llevar a su novia a citas y, sin duda, comenzar a utilizar algo de su nuevo conocimiento sexual.   
  
Claro que ellos están esperando, ¿verdad?  
  
¿Qué coño es eso? Jared nunca ha entendido el concepto de esperar hasta después del matrimonio para saber si eres sexualmente compatible. ¿Y si no eres?  
  
A Jensen le gusta acurrucarse, le gusta que le acaricien el pelo, le gusta que provoquen su próstata durante horas, mantenerse al borde sin saber cuándo podrá correrse. ¿Y si ella no hace nada de eso por él? ¿Qué pasa si ella es como el resto de la familia de Jensen y no intenta tocar más allá de la educada formalidad? ¿Y si ella ni siquiera intenta acariciar el cabello de Jensen para descubrir la forma en que lo pone tierno como un gatito y casi comienza a ronronear? Y Jensen tiene que estar engañándose si piensa por un segundo que ella le va a meter un dedo en el culo.  
  
Jensen tendrá que olvidar que su próstata existe.  
  
Y probablemente comience a comer en exceso para mantener la boca satisfactoriamente llena, sin una polla para chupar todos los días.  
  
La mente de Jared imagina a un regordete Jensen con toda esa carne extra para morder. ¿Y si ella lo odia y lo rechaza? Entonces, ¿dónde irá?

No. La verdad es que él sabe lo que hará Jensen. Volverá a sus hábitos excesivamente disciplinados. Correrá dos millas más cada mañana para bajar su erección matutina, y si eso no funciona, se dará duchas frías y no se masturbará hasta que vuelva a tener todo encerrado, de nuevo, en la caja que Jared ha estado desenvolviendo. Dejará de comer chocolate otra vez (Jared todavía no está seguro de si debería sentirse celoso de la galleta con chispas de chocolate que le dio a Jensen el domingo, mientras él estaba demasiado flipado como para objetar por los suspiros extáticos que iban directos hasta su polla), llevará trabajo a casa y seguirá trabajando hasta estar lo suficientemente cansado como para dejarlo, incluso sin la comodidad de un cuerpo cálido envuelto alrededor de él, y tendrá un ataque cardíaco cuando tenga 40 años porque estará intentando olvidar que una vez, cuando era joven, pasó unas preciosas semanas en un mundo diferente, en el que podía vivir y complacer sus sentidos y dejar caer sus rígidas barreras y sentir que estaba _vivo_.  
  
-¿Señor Padalecki?  
  
Mierda, el profesor acaba de pedirle que defina los esquemas de separación y no tiene ni idea.  
  
Ignora las miradas burlonas que recibe de sus compañeros de clase mientras tropieza con una respuesta y se agacha más en su asiento.  
  
Esquemas de separación.  
  
Va a necesitar uno para Jensen.  
  
O tal vez para sí mismo.  
  
¿Cómo se supone que va a separarse de Jensen cuando siente que Jensen ha calado en él hasta los huesos?

***********

Jensen permanece en la cafetería entre clases, el viernes, con la esperanza de que Jared vuelva a reunirse con él hoy. Incluso compra dos magdalenas, una de chocolate, por si acaso. Pero la persona que se desliza en el asiento junto a él no es su compañero de habitación.  
  
-Hey, Jensen, hacía tiempo que no te veía.  
  
Es difícil, pero Jensen consigue evitar que sus ojos se deslicen hacia la izquierda cuando suena la campanita que hay sobre la puerta. -Steve, hola. ¿Qué tal todo?  
  
-Genial. Te preguntaría lo mismo pero es obvio que estás mejor que yo.  
  
-¿Seguro?  
  
-¿Al final has conseguido que esa chica tuya viniera a visitarte?  
  
-¿Qué? -Jensen intenta enfocarse adecuadamente en su amigo. -¿Quien?  
  
-¿Tu novia? ¿Cómo se llamaba, Diana? Oh no. -La cara de Steve se vuelve cautelosa. -No habéis roto, ¿verdad? ¿Acabo de meter la pata?  
  
Ya es hora de que empiece la tutoría de Jared, así que obviamente no va a venir. Jensen descarta su decepción y se concentra en el hombre que fue su mejor amigo el curso pasado. –No, lo siento. Estaba a millas de distancia. Seguimos estando bien. Y, no, no he logrado convencerla de que venga. -Ni siquiera lo ha intentado.  
  
Steve sonríe. -Por suerte, no falta mucho para el verano y podéis reuniros. Pero si no es ella, ¿qué te hace lucir tan encantado con la vida?   
  
No queda mucho hasta el verano. No le queda mucho tiempo con Jared. Él no puede pensar en eso ahora. -No te había dicho, -dice, -pero por fin he empezado a tocar la guitarra.  
  
-¡Estás de coña! -Steve le da una palmada en la espalda. Él era la única persona que conocía el secreto deseo de Jensen antes de que apareciera Jared, y eso sólo porque el compañero de habitación de Jensen del año pasado estuvo saliendo con la percusionista de la banda de Steve y solía arrastrar a Jensen a los conciertos, donde quedó fascinado al ver a Steve tocar. -Es genial. En cuatro días estás tocando con nosotros.

-Sí, no, todavía no soy muy bueno. Pero me encanta tocar, así que nunca se sabe, tal vez el próximo año.  
  
El año que viene, cuando Jared ya no sea su compañero de habitación.  
  
-¿Qué te hizo empezar? -Pregunta Steve -¿Tu chica te la regaló para tu cumpleaños?  
  
-Uh. -Jensen coge el muffin de chocolate y arranca un trocito. -Mi compañero de habitación, en realidad. Para Navidad.  
  
-¿Sí? Compañero de cuarto guay ¿Él toca?  
  
La muffin tiene un sabor maravilloso y rompe un trozo más grande. -No, se enteró de que a mi me gustaría, así que… -Se calla, comiendo un trozo más de la exuberante magdalena de chocolate. Si esto es lo que normalmente come Jared, no es de extrañar que deteste la de germen de trigo. –Y tu, ¿cómo estás? -Pregunta una vez ha tragado. -¿Algún concierto a la vista?  
  
Steve se enciende. –En realidad, tengo uno mañana por la noche. ¿Quieres venir? Es en el Blackbird. Tráete a su compañero de habitación. Nos encantará conocerlo. No puedo creer lo rápido que ha pasado el año y apenas te hemos visto. Ni siquiera se su nombre.  
  
-Jared. –La semana pasada no fue a correr dos días así que no tiene derecho a comer otro trozo de esa muffin. Todo es culpa de Jared por no venir como dijo que haría. Jensen se da cuenta de que está mirando la muffin y cambia rápidamente la expresión para sonreírle a Steve. -Eso sería genial. Le preguntaré. No estoy seguro si estará libre, pero ya veremos. De todos modos yo sí que iré. Me he perdido tu música, tío.  
  
-¡Genial! -Steve le da otra palmada a Jensen en el hombro justo donde Jared le había dejado otra marca. -Nos vemos entonces, tío. Tengo que ir a clase.  
  
-Sí, yo también.

Pero Jensen no se mueve después de que Steve se va. Se sienta mirando los restos de la muffin de chocolate mientras su clase de gestión estratégica continúa sin él.  
  
¿Será raro si invita a Jared al concierto? ¿Sonará demasiado como una cita? ¿Jared incluso querrá pasar otra noche de sábado con él? ¿Qué pasa con todos sus amigos del club? ¿No lo echan de menos? ¿Los echará él de menos?  
  
Jensen debería ir a la biblioteca esta noche y decirle a Jared que es libre para reunirse con ellos ya que de ninguna manera él va a ir a ese club. Entonces, tal vez pueda deslizar la invitación para ir al concierto, y si Jared se libra de él esta noche, entonces igual podría ir con él mañana.  
  
Termina la muffin.  
  
Luego va a correr 6 millas ya que es demasiado tarde para ir a clase.

***********

“ _Si_ _quieres_   _salir esta noche, no te preocupes por mí. Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que iré a la biblioteca”._

Jared mira fijamente el mensaje de texto que había recibido en las últimas horas. ¿Qué coño?  
  
Vale, sí, así es como suelen pasar las noches los viernes, pero ¿no son las cosas diferentes ahora? Y ¿no había sido un buen chico, estudiando con Jensen todo el sábado por la tarde, el fin de semana pasado e incluso acompañándolo a la biblioteca la mayor parte del domingo? ¿Por qué de repente tienen que estudiar por separado? ¿Jensen no quiere compañía? Y ¿qué implica el “ _si_ _quieres_ _salir_ _esta_ _noche_ ”? El único sitio donde Jared iba sin Jensen era al club, pero ya no tiene motivos para ir así que ¿por qué iba a querer ir?  
  
Mientras la trilogía de _El_ _Señor_ _de_ _los_ _Anillos_ se desarrolla frente a él, haciéndole compañía, yace en la cama intentando no entrar en pánico. Al principio, se preocupa porque cree que Jensen podría querer ir a follarse a otra persona, pero a medida que los Ents asaltan Isengard se le ocurre otra idea más escalofriante.

¿Qué pasa si Jensen no está en la biblioteca?  
  
¿Qué pasa si ha encontrado a alguien más con quien experimentar?  
  
Alguien que se deje follar.  
  
La batalla en la pantalla pasa desapercibida mientras Jared considera esto. Nunca antes ha tenido problemas siendo sólo activo. Si a alguien no le gustaba, ya podía ir buscándose a otro. Pero es Jensen. Jensen, que está explorando su lado gay (¿De verdad tiene un lado hetero? ¿En absoluto?) Y necesita hacerlo con alguien confiable, alguien que lo cuide.  
  
¿Por qué no le _dijo_ algo, si es tan importante para él probar el sexo gay desde ambos lados? Jared puede hacerlo, está seguro. Es demasiado sensible y cuando lo ha intentado anteriormente no le ha gustado, pero no necesita que le guste para dárselo a Jensen, sólo tiene que ser capaz de hacerlo. Y él puede. De verdad, él puede si eso es lo que necesita Jensen.  
  
Debería haber pensado en esto antes. Debería haber pensado que los deseos de Jensen iban a evolucionar. Una cosa es que, al principio, hubiera dicho alegremente que estaba bien si Jared no tomaba nunca el rol pasivo, pero él ha visto lo curioso y lo insaciable que es a la hora de probar cosas nuevas. Debería haber estado preparado.

Debería estar preparándose.

Mira la hora. Son casi las 10 pm, demasiado tarde para intentarlo antes de que Jensen vuelva después de que la biblioteca cierre. Si de verdad está en la biblioteca.  
  
¿Y si está con otro chico?  
  
Hay un crujido en la puerta y se levanta de un tirón porque ese debe ser Jensen. Efectivamente, Jensen se desliza en la habitación y luego lo oye jadear.  
  
-¡Estás aquí!  
  
La mano de Jared se mueve automáticamente para echar su cabello hacia atrás antes de desviar la mirada hacia la pantalla. –Había pensado volver a ver _El_   _Señor_   _de_ _los_ _Anillos_ mientras no estabas ya que no es lo tuyo. –Dice torpemente mientras para la película. -¿Has hecho mucho?  
  
-Yo… sí. Sí, he hecho bastante.  
  
Sin mirarle a los ojos, Jensen cruza la habitación hasta su escritorio para dejar la mochila. Lleva los vaqueros más ajustados que tiene, los que le marcan el culo cada vez que se mueve. Jared se permite disfrutar de la vista hasta que Jensen se da la vuelta y se recuesta en el escritorio.  
  
-Puedes seguir mirando, -dice. -No me importa.  
  
Se refiere al _Señor_ _de_ _los_ _Anillos_ , no a su culo. Jared se encoge de hombros. –Va a seguir ahí.  
  
-Bien.  
  
¿Por qué parece tan incómodo? No ha estado así desde aquellas semanas, cuando vio por primera a Jared desnudo y hasta que, por fin, hicieron algo al respecto.

-Puedo ser pasivo si tu...  
  
-Voy a ir a donde Steve…  
  
Hablan al mismo tiempo. Jared se detiene cuando oye el nombre de Steve. Steve ¿No es ese el músico del que Jensen fue tan amigo el año pasado?  
  
-Puedes, ¿ _qué_?, - Dice Jensen.  
  
-¿Steve?  
  
-Me he encontrado hoy con él. Jared, ¿a qué te refieres con...?  
  
-No sabía que era gay.  
  
-Quien, ¿Steve? No lo es. ¿Por qué has dicho…?  
  
-¿No estabas con él?  
  
-Estuve, a la hora del almuerzo. Al que no viniste, por cierto. Incluso te había pedido una muffin.

Jared hace una mueca. -¿Más germen de trigo?  
  
-¿Qué dices? Era de chocolate. Pero como no has venido, me la he comido.  
  
Bien, piensa Jared. Jensen puede tener chocolate en su vida. –Me he tenido que quedar después de clase porque tenemos que hacer un proyecto y hemos tenido que formar los grupos y los demás han seguido discutiendo sobre que tema preferían así que cuando he salido de allí ya era demasiado tarde para ir al café porque ya te habrías ido. -Tiene que encontrar la manera de disminuir esta tensión horrible entre ellos. –Tío,no puedo creer que te comieras mi muffin.

 -Te pediré una el domingo, cuando termines el partido.  
  
-Será mejor que lo hagas. -Torpemente, Jared coloca sus piernas demasiado largas en la cama. -Entonces, um, ¿te has encontrado con Steve? -Al menos Jensen no le había dado a Steve su muffin. -¿Has ido a su casa para…?  
  
Jensen lo mira como si fuese idiota. -Estaba en la biblioteca, como te dije. ¿No has recibido mi mensaje?  
  
-Lo siento. Sí. Es sólo…  
  
-Y mi guitarra _está_ _justo_ al lado de la cama. De todos modos, no soy lo suficientemente bueno.  
  
-¿Qué? ¡Lo estás haciendo muy bien!   
  
-Steve es un profesional, Jared. Yo nunca voy a llegar a ese nivel.  
  
Bien, él sabe que Jensen está preocupado por su falta de habilidad con la guitarra. Le gusta ser perfecto en todo lo que hace, algo de lo que Jared se ha beneficiado últimamente, así que no se va a quejar. Pero eso le hace pensar en lo que había estado a punto de decir, y en lo que Jensen había comenzado a decir al mismo tiempo. -Espera un segundo, ¿has dicho algo sobre ir a casa de Steve?  
  
-Sí. -Jensen se desplaza contra el escritorio con expresión tensa, de nuevo, pero Jared nota que su mano se desvía hacia el hueso de la cadera donde él había renovado su marca anoche. -Tiene un concierto mañana por la noche. En el Blackbird.  
  
El Blackbird es otro de los sitios que frecuentan los sábados por la noche, y es conocido por la calidad de su música en vivo. -Suena bien. Podríamos ir.  
  
Jensen parece sorprendido. -¿Quieres venir?  
  
Espera, ¿no había sido una invitación? De repente, inseguro, Jared se desliza a un lado de la cama hasta que sus pies tocan el suelo y está sentado en posición vertical. -No tengo que hacerlo.

-Sólo pensaba... -Las palabras de Jensen se apagan y levanta una mano en dirección a Jared. -No has ido al club desde hace semanas.  
  
-Habías dicho que no era un lugar al que pudieras ir y lo entiendo. Está bien.  
  
-No, quiero decir... -Jensen se detiene.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-Pensaba que irías esta noche.  
  
-Sólo voy allí buscando rollo, Jensen.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué iba a ir…? -Mierda. Tal vez había estado confundido todo el tiempo. –Tú… ¿has terminado de experimentar?, -Pregunta con cuidado.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se abren, luego frunce el ceño. -¿Qué has dicho sobre ser pasivo?  
  
Esta conversación es un desastre y, como no tiene ni idea de cómo enderezarla, simplemente dice: -Si quieres ser activo, lo intentaré. Seré tu pasivo.  
  
-Jared. -¿Por qué Jensen parece tan jodidamente incrédulo? –Habíamos decidido no hacer eso, ¿recuerdas?

-¿No puedo cambiar de opinión?  
  
-¿ _Quieres_ ser pasivo?  
  
Por supuesto que no. Pero ese no es el punto. -Sólo digo que no tienes que buscar a nadie más. Puedes _follarme_.  
  
-No estoy buscando a nadie más, ¿de qué coño estás hablando?  
  
Oh genial, ha hecho jurar a Jensen y ni siquiera están teniendo relaciones sexuales. -¿Vas a encontrarte con alguien mañana en el Blackbird? ¿Es eso? ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres que vaya?   
  
Jensen se pasa la mano por el pelo puntiagudo y parece cabreado. -¡ _Quiero_ que vengas! Sólo estoy intentando ser considerado, maldita sea, y no atarte a mí. Solías follarte a un hombre diferente cada semana, Jared. Hace dos semanas que me follas sólo a mí y pensé… quería que… que no te quedes _atascado_ conmigo.  
  
-¿Atascado? –Parece que está pasando algo en esta conversación que Jared desconoce. Está respirando tan fuerte como Jensen, pero trata de controlarlo, trata de encontrar algo de lógica en lo que está diciendo. -Está bien, -dice después de un rato en los que repite los últimos minutos en su cabeza. –Primero, si quieres que vaya al concierto de Steve, por supuesto que iré. Me encantaría. De todos modos, es lo que hacemos generalmente los sábados por la noche.  
  
-Pensaba... –empieza a decir Jensen, pero Jared levanta una mano.  
  
-Déjame terminar, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen son duros, pero asiente brevemente.

-Segundo, -dice Jared, contando con los dedos, -No voy a ponerte en riesgo follándome a nadie más mientras estemos juntos. No importaba tanto cuando era sólo yo, pero tienes un futuro que ninguno de los dos quiere destruir, por lo que soy tuyo exclusivamente mientras estemos haciendo esto.  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Tercero, -dice Jared interrumpiéndolo, -tiene algo que ver con lo segundo, porque creo que es más seguro para ti que seas exclusivo conmigo también, ya que sabemos que estoy limpio y entiendo la situación que hay en tu casa. Muchos chicos no lo entenderían. O no lo respetarían. Yo sí. ¿Vale? Y es por eso que me he ofrecido a ser pasivo, porque si quieres ser activo, deberías serlo conmigo.  
  
-No quiero ser activo, -dice Jensen cuando Jared por fin se queda en silencio. -Ya discutimos eso. Me has dejado follarte la boca y no necesito nada más.  
  
-Sólo quiero que lo sepas.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
-Bien  
  
-Y quiero que vengas mañana.  
  
Bien. -¿Qué pasa esta noche?  
  
-No hay… -Oh, sí, está el destello de la sonrisa descarada de Jensen. -Quieres ir esta noche, ¿verdad?  
  
-Tengo muchas ganas de irme esta noche.  
  
Jensen gira levemente haciendo que su cadera sobresalga. -Podríamos arreglarlo. Sólo, no dejes que te pida que me folles tan fuerte que mañana no pueda andar. Podemos hacerlo mañana por la noche, después del concierto.

***********

Hacen lo que se ha convertido en su nueva rutina de los sábados, lavan la ropa juntos y luego estudian durante varias horas. Jensen sale a correr, pero sólo porque Jared ignoró todas sus súplicas y lo jodió lentamente durante lo que parecieron horas, manteniendo a Jensen en el borde. Fue tan bueno que le dolía, no el culo,  sino un lugar dentro de su pecho donde sentía más de lo que su cuerpo parecía poder contener.  
  
El Blackbird está zumbando cuando llegan. Van pronto y Jensen le presenta a Jared a Steve y al resto de la banda con cierta inquietud, pero Jared está de buen humor y encanta a todos, lo que deja libre a Jensen para poder sentarse y observar sin tener que participar. Cuando la banda se va para subir al escenario, Jared sonríe a Jensen, golpeando sus rodillas.  
  
-¡Tus amigos son geniales!  
  
-Les gustas.  
  
-¿Sí? -El brillo de Jared se convierte en la suave sonrisa que Jensen recuerda de la noche anterior en la cama. -Gracias por presentármelos.  
  
Jensen se alegra de que sus piernas estén juntas porque de lo contrario se sentiría impulsado a coger a Jared de la mano o algo igualmente inapropiado, porque le duele el pecho de nuevo. Nunca antes había visto tanta suavidad en el rostro de Jared. Tiene los labios ligeramente fruncidos, ya no se estiran demasiado con su sonrisa anterior. Jensen sabe cómo se sienten en su piel. En toda su piel. Excepto contra sus propios labios. -Veamos si disfrutas de su música ahora, -dice.  
  
A Jensen le encanta la música de Steve y se arrepiente por no salir mucho con la banda este año. ¿Por qué no había llevado a Jared a escucharlos antes? Cuando comienza la primera canción, Jared se acerca más a su silla con la excusa de coger su cerveza y el cuerpo de Jensen se mueve automáticamente hacia él. Quiere apoyarse contra el pecho de Jared, sentir el brazo que lo toca ligeramente envuelto alrededor de sus hombros mientras se entrega a la música.

Pero están en público.  
  
No puede hacer eso.  
  
Aunque aparentemente ahora son "exclusivos" entre sí, palabras de Jared.  
  
Todavía está sorprendido de que Jared no aprovechara la oportunidad de ir al club la noche anterior, pero su razonamiento tiene sentido, aunque sea injusto para Jared.

Jared es un buen chico. Una de las mejores personas que ha conocido.  
  
Cuando comienza la segunda canción, él pone el brazo sobre la mesa frente a ellos. Unos minutos más tarde, Jared deja su cerveza y deja su brazo allí también. El dorso de sus manos se tocan.  
  
Jensen nunca ha cogido de la mano de su novia. Ella lo considera demasiado íntimo, el primer paso de una pendiente resbaladiza que no pretende bajar, así que ¿por qué arriesgarse? Entiende eso, porque si Jared lo cogiera de la mano ahora, no sabe si podría dejarlo ir.  
  
Pero no tiene que dejarlo ir, más tarde, cuando están de vuelta en su habitación y él está acostado de espaldas mientras Jared se concentra en abrirlo. Esta es una de sus partes favoritas de ser follado, ya sea que Jared use la boca o los dedos. Hay algo... sagrado al respecto, sobre la forma en que Jared se enfoca en él como si nada más existiera. Nunca se apresura en esta parte, no importa cómo lo exija Jensen. Parece que le da tanto placer prepararlo como follárselo.  
  
En lugar de intentar obligarlo a darse prisa, Jensen cierra los ojos y separa las piernas, dándole a Jared un mejor acceso a su agujero. Jared acaba de agregar un tercer dedo y el estiramiento es delicioso, todo su cuerpo tiembla. Cuando jadea, necesita hacer algún sonido para liberar algo del exquisito placer que esta sintiendo, Jared cierra su mano libre sobre una de las de Jensen.  
  
-Agárrate a mí, bebé.

No debería gustarle eso. No debería gustarle que otro hombre lo llame así. En cambio, obedece y se agarra, y cuando Jared se alinea, unos minutos más tarde, coge las dos manos de Jensen, empujándolas hacia abajo al lado de sus hombros mientras cuidadosamente se mete dentro.  
  
Este es el momento. El momento en que sus cuerpos se unen, cuando Jared se convierte en parte de él. Recupera el aliento, sosteniendo la suave mirada color avellana de Jared mientras su cuerpo se adapta, se afloja, se abre.  
  
-Fóllame fuerte, -susurra contra la mandíbula de Jared. _Fóllame tan fuerte que no pueda decir dónde terminas tu y dónde empiezo yo, así, los dos juntos, como si fuéramos uno, como si nos perteneciéramos el uno al otro._


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared planea una sorpresa para Jensen, pero ambos reciben una sorpresa diferente. 

Es una semana difícil, en cuanto a las clases, ya que Jensen tiene un trabajo de investigación y Jared se esfuerza por coordinar a sus compañeros para poder llevar a cabo el proyecto grupal. No paran de discutir y ha empezado a temer cada momento que pasa con ellos. Jensen se encierra en la biblioteca todas las noches y llega a casa demasiado tarde para hacer algo, pero se quita la ropa y se acuesta en la cama junto a Jared. Ahora duermen desnudos, tengan sexo o no, y Jared se ha acostumbrado al cuerpo de Jensen apretado contra el suyo. El contacto piel con piel lo alivia casi tanto como lo haría el sexo, y se da cuenta de que se despierta en mitad de la noche sólo para acariciar el pelo de Jensen y frotarse suavemente contra su muslo, sin llegar a nada más, sólo para sentir que todavía está allí. Todavía es de Jared.  
  
De momento.  
  
El sábado, Jensen sigue prometiéndole. Se cogerá el sábado completamente libre y se pondrá en manos de Jared para lo que sea que quiera experimentar a continuación. -Tu última sorpresa fue muy buena, -murmura el jueves por la noche mientras se estira en la cama antes de acurrucarse en los brazos de Jared. -Quiero ver qué más se te ocurre.  
  
-¿Otra sorpresa? -Pregunta Jared, dejando que sus dedos bailen por el costado de Jensen hasta que alcanzan el moratón que renovó la semana pasada. Presiona con fuerza, disfrutando de la respiración entrecortada de Jensen.  
  
-Sí. -Jensen suena aturdido. Podría ser por él cansancio, pero Jared prefiere pensar que es porque su marca en él lo enciende. -Me gustan tus sorpresas.  
  
Está contento de escuchar eso y hace planes intrincados el viernes por la noche mientras Jensen está en la biblioteca. Compra suministros, investiga on line, piensa en distintas variables sobre el tema dependiendo de las reacciones de Jensen, y realiza un par de pruebas sobre sí mismo, sólo para estar seguro.  
  
Jensen se tambalea en la habitación justo después de las 10 pm. -¡Ya está hecho!, Proclama. -Hecho, revisado y enviado por correo electrónico, así que soy tuyo durante todo el fin de semana.

-Excelente. -Tirándole una cerveza, Jared acaricia la cama a su lado. -Ven aquí, tómate esto y mira conmigo como Bruce Willis hace volar las cosas.

La cara cansada de Jensen se ilumina con una sonrisa. -Eso suena bien.  
  
Se acomodan en la que se ha convertido en su posición favorita para ver películas, con Jensen entre las piernas abiertas de Jared, recostado contra su pecho. Ambos han visto la película antes, así que Jared no se molesta en reiniciarla. No es que le esté prestando mucha atención, de todos modos, porque sus manos están ocupadas jugando con los pezones de Jensen a través de su camiseta y pronto Jensen mete los dedos en los muslos de Jared y Jared desliza su mano hacia abajo para abrir los pantalones de Jensen. Le encanta sacudírsela a Jensen en esta posición, le encanta sentirlo saltar y estremecerse contra él, ese hermoso culo rebotando contra su polla de la manera más deliciosa. A veces lo hacen cuando está dentro de Jensen, que es maravilloso, pero a él también le gusta esto, enfocarse solamente en complacer a Jensen.  
  
Cuando Jensen se queda dormido poco después, a Jared ni siquiera le importa, sólo lo limpia, le quita los pantalones, la ropa interior y la camiseta, y se las arregla para meterlo bajo las sábanas sin despertarlo. Jensen se ve tan joven cuando está dormido, joven e infinitamente hermoso. ¿Cómo es posible que haya tenido la suerte de dormir todas las noches con un hombre tan angelical que tiene una mente lo suficientemente sucia como para rivalizar con la suya? Lo que sea que pase con ellos, siempre tendrá estos recuerdos de Jensen en sus brazos, acariciando su cuerpo y suspirando el nombre de Jared mientras duerme.  
  
Si todo tenía que suceder de la forma en que lo hizo para que él estuviera aquí, ahora mismo, con Jensen, entonces está agradecido. Si sus padres no lo hubieran rechazado, si se hubiera quedado en San Antonio, no habría conocido a Jensen. Si alguna vez los vuelve a ver, reconoce que tendrá que agradecérselo.  
  
La parte de él que está tristemente resentida contra ellos cambia un poco. Sí, fue una mierda, una puta mierda, -todavía hay ciertos momentos de su adolescencia que no quiere recordar por su propio bien -pero cada uno de esos momentos fue un paso más en el camino que lo ha traído hasta aquí.  
  
Y no lo haría de otra manera.  
  
-Te amo, -susurra en el cabello de Jensen cuando el ritmo de su respiración le asegura que está profundamente dormido. -Sé que no puedes amarme, pero te amo.

***********

Teniendo en cuenta la dura semana laboral que acaba de terminar, Jensen se siente sorprendentemente animado cuando sale a correr el sábado por la mañana. Hace su mejor tiempo cuando llega la habitación donde Jared aún está dormido. Le arroja la camiseta sudada. -Ven a ducharte conmigo, Jared.

-Ugh. -Jared se tapa la cabeza con las sábanas. -¿Por qué estás despierto?  
  
-Despierto y he ido a correr. Hace un hermoso día y quiero tu sorpresa.  
  
Las sábanas se mueven hacia abajo lo suficiente para que Jared mire por encima de ellas. -Es demasiado pronto para mi sorpresa.  
  
-¿Qué pasa, tenemos un horario? -Quitándose las zapatillas y los calcetines, Jensen se baja los pantalones cortos de correr, moviendo las caderas sugestivamente. –De todos modos, ven a ducharte conmigo.  
  
-Me vas a obligar a ir primero a la lavandería y al supermercado, ¿no?  
  
-Razón de más para venir conmigo ahora. Vamos, Jay. El último que llegue a la ducha se la chupa al otro.  
  
Pero como se muere por tener la polla de Jared en la boca, intencionalmente se demora, jugueteando con su cepillo de dientes, para que Jared entre primero. Se ve tan encantado consigo mismo que Jensen se ríe.  
  
Jared se ríe también mientras regula la temperatura del agua. -Sé que lo has hecho a posta, muchacho codicioso.  
  
-Siempre codicioso de ti, -Jensen está de acuerdo, y se pone de rodillas.  
  
Varias horas después, regresan a su habitación después de una mañana llena de tareas prácticas que se han quitado de encima para tener el resto del fin de semana libre para jugar. Jensen no puede esperar para descubrir cuál es la última sorpresa de Jared. Lo cierto es que lleva toda la mañana muy pagado de sí mismo.  
  
-Tío, en cuanto volvamos, -dice Jensen mientras giran la esquina de la calle en la que está su dormitorio. -En el momento en que atravesamos esa puerta, me lo dices.

-Te lo voy a enseñar –Jared lo corrige con una risa. –Igual que la última vez, esto es algo que tienes que experimentar. ¿Pero no prefieres guardar la leche primero? No quiero que te distraigas en el momento crucial porque de repente se te venga a la cabeza que dejamos la leche en el suelo junto a la puerta porque no podías esperar más.

Jared se ha estado burlando de su dedicación por los aspectos prácticos toda la mañana. Jensen cambia de mano las bolsas de la compra y lo golpea en el brazo. -La guardas. La guardas inmediatamente, y yo me voy desnudando, ¿vale? Quieres que esté desnudo, ¿no?  
  
-Va a estar involucrado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, -dice Jared, asintiendo solemnemente, -así que sí, te quiero desnudo. Te quiero… mierda.  
  
-¿Jared? –Viendo a Jared palidecer, Jensen se gira para seguir su mirada. -Oh joder.

***********

-¡Jensen! -La mujer que Jared reconoce como la madre de Jensen se aleja de la entrada de su edificio de dormitorios y corre hacia ellos. -¡Estábamos a punto de subir y llamar a tu puerta!

Los padres de Jensen están aquí.  
  
Y, se da cuenta de que siguiendo su estela, también está su novia.  
  
Jensen parece estar en shock. Dejando rápidamente la bolsa de ropa en el suelo, Jared agarra las de la compra antes de que Jensen pueda dejarlas y le da un codazo. -Está bien, -murmura justo cuando la madre de Jensen los alcanza. -Sonríe, Jen.  
  
Jensen no sonríe, pero se las arregla para cambiar la cara. -Mamá, ¿qué estáis haciendo aquí?  
  
Lo atrae para darle un breve abrazo y un par de besos -¡Sorpresa! ¿Estás sorprendido?  
  
Asintiendo, en blanco, intercambia un apretón de manos con su padre. -Papá.  
  
-Hijo. -El Ackles mayor se parece mucho a Jensen antes de que empezara a experimentar con Jared y bajara la guardia. -Tu madre me ha estado presionando para venir a verte desde que volvimos del crucero.

-Bueno, nos perdimos tu cumpleaños, así que hemos venido para llevarte a una cena de cumpleaños improvisada esta noche.  
  
-¿Esta noche?  
  
-Y hemos traído con nosotros a alguien muy especial.

Sólo cuando Jensen se estremece, Jared se da cuenta de que no había visto a Dianne escondida detrás de su padre. Jared le da un empujón en su dirección y reorganiza las bolsas para poder tender la mano. -Hola, soy Jared. El compañero de habitación de Jensen.  
  
Los padres de Jensen se vuelven hacia él como uno solo, desviando la atención de la reunión forzada entre su hijo y su novia. El padre de Jensen se acerca para tomar su mano. -Alan.  
  
Su esposa sigue su ejemplo. -Donna. Encantada de conocerte, Jared.  
  
-Igualmente. -Mierda, Jensen y Dianne no se están diciendo nada después de haberse saludado (ni siquiera un beso en la mejilla; ¿en serio, Jensen?) Así que le da una sonrisa brillante. -Y esta debe ser la encantadora Dianne de quien tanto he oído hablar.  
  
Ella es realmente guapa y lo mira agradecida. -Y tú eres el genio de las matemáticas.  
  
¿Jensen le había hablado de él? -No sé si soy un genio, -bromea, aprovechando la oportunidad para codear a Jensen como si fuera un reproche. -Jensen no es malo con los números.  
  
-¿Has terminado tu proyecto de investigación? -mira a Jensen, dulcemente preocupada. -Les dije a tus padres que podrías necesitar trabajar en él y que deberíamos advertirte de que veníamos…

-Lo terminó anoche, -dice Jared alegremente, -así que está libre para pasar el resto del día con vosotros. –Algún tipo de advertencia hubiera sido enormemente apreciada.

Donna le sonríe. -¿Por qué no os acompañamos a vuestra habitación para que podamos ver dónde vivís y de paso podéis guardar la compra?, después podemos ir todos a tomar un café y conocer a Jared.  
  
Su habitación.  
  
Con una sola cama.  
  
Jensen parece que está a punto de vomitar y Jared siente lo mismo. ¿Cómo es que no habían tenido nunca en cuenta que los padres hacen visitas sorpresa? No es que los padres de Jared sepan siquiera dónde está, pero Jensen tiene padres, sí, tiene padres y están aquí, justo delante de ellos y algo va a ir muy mal si él no encuentra la manera de arreglarlo  
  
-Te diré qué vamos a hacer. -Su voz suena fuerte y cordial, para nada como se siente. -Voy a coger las cosas. El ascensor está roto y vivimos en el quinto piso, así que no vais a querer subir hasta allí. Además, aún no habíamos limpiado, así que estoy seguro de que Jensen no quiere que veáis como está la habitación. Ya sabes como es. -Es una apuesta, pero Donna asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
-Su primer compañero de habitación pidió que lo cambiaran porque Jensen quería que todo estuviera siempre impecable. ¿Ha cambiado algo o tú eres igual que él?

  
-Hey, soy el típico universitario, pero tenemos un acuerdo. Lo ignoro cuando me grita y él es libre de tirar mis cosas dentro del armario si le molestan. Nos va bien.  
  
-Jensen, -dice Donna en tono de reproche. -¿Le gritas a Jared?  
  
-Sólo cuando se lo merece, -murmura Jensen. El color está volviendo a sus mejillas, ahora que sabe que su arreglo para dormir no va a ser descubierto.  
  
Donna niega con la cabeza. -Será mejor que no planees gritarle a Dianne cuando sea la que comparta tu casa.

-Oh, también me gusta que todo esté impecable, -dice Dianne.

Por supuesto. La pequeña compañera perfecta de Jensen. Jared sigue sonriendo, a pesar de que le están empezando a doler las comisuras de la boca. -Bien, voy a llevar todo esto arriba y a limpiar. Jensen, ¿por qué no los llevas a Leaf and Bean? Hacen el mejor café, -le dice a Donna, -y Jensen va allí todos los días. Si quieres ver dónde vive, ese es el sitio. Ese y la biblioteca, es donde pasa todo el tiempo.  
  
-Me alegra saber que te estás enfocando en los estudios, -dice Alan con aprobación.  
  
Jensen se acerca a Jared y sus brazos se rozan detrás de las bolsas de papel que Jared sostiene. -Sí señor.  
  
-Es una excelente influencia, -les asegura Jared. -Mis notas han mejorado terriblemente desde que comparto habitación con él.  
  
-Tus notas están bien, -dice Jensen, mirándolo por primera vez desde que apareció su familia. Sus ojos aún parecen asustados y Jared frota sus brazos, de nuevo, a escondidas. Jensen se inclina para mantener el contacto. -Está aquí con una beca completa, -les dice a sus padres. –Todo As.  
  
-Tú también tienes As.  
  
-Jared se graduará el próximo año, -dice Jensen, ignorándolo. -Está haciendo su licenciatura en tres años, así que a su lado me siento lento.  
  
-Tío, las matemáticas son fáciles para mí. Lo que estás estudiando es mucho más complejo. No le hagáis caso. Ese proyecto de investigación es tan complicado que ni siquiera puedo entender el concepto que hay detrás de él y lo ha hecho con una semana de sobra. Ustedes tienen un hijo muy impresionante, no dejen que les diga lo contrario.  
  
Donna le da una cálida sonrisa. -Jared, ¿vendrás a cenar con nosotros? Probablemente te aburriremos contándole todo a Jensen sobre nuestro crucero, pero nos encantaría tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.  
  
El brazo de Jensen empuja contra el suyo. ¿Se supone que eso significa, _por_ _favor_ _ven_ o _ni_ _se_ _te_ _ocurra venir_?  
  
-No sé, -dice. -No quisiera entrometerme en su reunión familiar.

-Estaría bien conocer a la persona con la que Jensen pasa la mayor parte del tiempo, -dice Dianne.

Por ahora, piensa Jared. Sólo de momento. Él pasará el resto de su vida contigo. -Si Jensen me quiere –comienza a decir… oops, no quería decirlo así. Fuerza una risa. -Es su cena de cumpleaños atrasada, después de todo, así que depende de él.   
Jensen se ve un poco más tranquilo cuando se encuentra con los ojos de Jared esta vez. -Quiero -dice. –Que vengas.  
  
Jesús, Jensen. Ha dicho eso deliberadamente, ¿no es así? Se dio cuenta del resbalón de Jared y esta es su venganza. -¡Vale! Está bien, iré.   
  
Todos los demás parecen ajenos a lo que acaba de ocurrir. -Excelente, -dice Donna. -¿Jensen tiene algún restaurante favorito? Podemos reservar mesa.  
  
-No hay problema, me encargaré de eso.  
  
-¿Cuál? -pregunta Jensen.  
  
-Será una sorpresa.  
  
Ja, venganza. Jared mira, con satisfacción, el color intenso en las mejillas de Jensen. Espera que el recordatorio de los planes que tenían haya hecho que Jensen esté tan incómodo como Jared dentro de sus vaqueros.  
  
-Ve a tomar un café con tu familia, -dice, tocando el hombro de Jensen. -No te preocupes, voy a guardar la leche, puedes fiarte. -Jensen entrecierra los ojos, se da cuenta de que Jared lo está haciendo a propósito, Jared le sonríe con inocencia, y no le saca la lengua porque Jensen reacciona de formas muy específicas cuando ve su lengua y eso sería cruel.  
  
-Haré que Jensen te envíe un mensaje de texto con mi número, -le dice Donna, -así puedes decirme la dirección del restaurante. Cuando vaya a prepararse a la habitación venís juntos.  
  
-Seguro.  
  
-Estoy tan contenta de haberte conocido por fin, -dice ella mientras se inclina para recoger la ropa para la lavandería, además de los comestibles. -Hace tiempo que quería conocer al Jared de Jensen, así que me alegro de que estés libre esta noche y puedas unirte a nosotros.  
  
El Jared de Jensen. Siente el efecto de las palabras temblar a través de Jensen. -No querría perdérmelo, -dice alegremente. –Disfrutad del café. Jensen, pide muffins de chocolate, ¿vale? No los obligues a comer germen de trigo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con el germen de trigo?  
  
Por supuesto, a Dianne le gusta el germen de trigo. Son una pareja hecha en el cielo, esos dos. Algo que ya sabía. Y necesita alejarse de ellos, sino va acoger a Jensen, huir con él y no lo traerá nunca de vuelta. -O probad los de arándano, -dice, alejándose. –Los de arándano son geniales.

***********

Él puede hacer esto, piensa Jensen mientras guía a sus padres y a Dianne hacia su cafetería y la de Jared. Pasó años, literalmente, saliendo con los tres. Así que tiene precedente. Sabe cómo comportarse con ellos, qué decir, cómo sonreír, como hablar y ser normal.

Excepto que su normalidad es diferente ahora.  
  
Gracias a Dios por la rápida actuación de Jared sobre la habitación. ¿Qué pasaría si hubieran vuelto apenas unos minutos antes y hubieran llamado a la puerta y él hubiera abierto de par en par y hubiesen visto la cama? Mierda, ¿y si hubiera estado desnudo con Jared haciéndole cualquier cosa deliciosa de las que tenían planeadas y sus padres y su novia hubieran entrado?

No, tiene que dejar de pensar en lo que Jared podría estar haciéndole en este momento. Su cuerpo necesita recibir el mensaje y calmarse de inmediato. Esa es una vida diferente. Esta es su vida en Texas, incluso si de repente está aquí en la universidad, y él necesita volver a ser el Jensen de Texas.  
  
El Jensen real, maldita sea. Lo que está haciendo aquí con Jared no es real. Lo que Jensen planea es casarse con Dianne y unirse al negocio de su padre y hacer feliz a su madre. Eso es lo real.  
  
-Jared parece agradable, -dice su madre una vez se acomodan en una mesa en el lado opuesto al suyo y el de Jared, y él ha pedido café y muffins de arándanos para todos. -Estoy muy contenta de que pueda unirse a nosotros esta noche.  
  
-No nos habías dicho lo guapo que es. -Los ojos de Dianne brillan y él sabe que ella se está burlando de él, pero se acerca demasiado a la realidad.  
  
-Es un _chico_ , -dice bruscamente. –No es como si me hubiese dado cuenta.  
  
-Ella tiene razón, -su madre está de acuerdo. –Guapo y encantador, es una combinación matadora.  
  
Dianne toma un sorbo de su café. -¿Tiene novia?  
  
-Él es... -A ellos les _gusta_ Jared. Si les dice que es gay, cambiarán su actitud respecto a él y probablemente se vuelvan fríos con él en la cena y Jensen no quiere eso. -No, no tiene novia.  
  
-¿Un chico así está disponible? Tienes que llevarlo a casa un día para que pueda conocer a mis amigas. Se volverán locas por él.

_No_. Jared no está disponible. Obviamente no para las amigas de Dianne, pero tampoco para nadie más.

La vena posesiva lo toma por sorpresa. Jared _no_ es suyo a pesar de su actual acuerdo de exclusividad y tiene que recordarlo. Pone la sonrisa fácil con la que pasó la mayor parte de la secundaria. -Suficiente sobre Jared. Ahora, ponedme al tanto de lo que habéis estado haciendo.  
  
A medida que avanza la conversación, Jensen se adapta nuevamente a la persona que solía ser. Pregunta a su madre sobre el crucero y se ríe en los momentos correctos, intercambia sonrisas con Dianne y se muestra empático cuando su padre pone los ojos en blanco ante algunos de los excesos de su madre. Es bueno saber que se lo pasaron bien mientras él estaba ocupado traicionando todo en lo que creía.  
  
A media tarde, se da cuenta que su madre está agotada debido al madrugón, por lo que los acompaña un par de manzanas hasta su hotel para que pueda descansar antes de la cena. Dianne está en la habitación al lado de sus padres y se detiene en la puerta. -Te invitaría a entrar, -dice con expresión seria, -pero probablemente sea inapropiado.  
  
El asiente. -Entiendo.  
  
-Es realmente bueno verte. -Ella juguetea con la correa de su bolso. -¿Podríamos ir a pasear?  
  
Se ve tan esperanzada que él no puede decirle: "No, en realidad, quiero volver con mi compañero de habitación gay y dejar que me folle muy fuerte para poder superar esta noche", así que en vez de eso pone su mejor sonrisa. -Claro, sería genial.  
  
-Puedes enseñarme dónde están todas tus clases este año.  
  
Oh, eso será divertido. -Claro, -dice de nuevo.

***********

Son casi las 6 en punto cuando Jensen vuelve. Jared ha pasado la tarde volviéndose loco lentamente. Primero fue al gimnasio donde hizo algunos de los ejercicios que Jensen le había enseñado la semana pasada, luego terminó la mayoría de su proyecto de investigación grupal (y que se jodan los que quieran darle otro enfoque porque no piensa volver a hacer el trabajo), y ahora está terminando de ver _El_ _Señor_ _de_ _los_ _Anillos_ con la esperanza de poder perderse lo suficiente en su fantasía favorita de la infancia para no imaginar lo que Jensen está haciendo ahora mismo con su novia excepcionalmente encantadora.  
  
Este sería un momento excelente para comenzar a planificar su estrategia de separación. Es bueno que esto haya pasado. Es el recordatorio que necesitaba de que Jensen no es realmente suyo y ni siquiera va a tenerlo de prestado durante mucho más tiempo.   
  
Necesita comenzar a protegerse a sí mismo.  
  
Pero primero tiene que pasar esta noche.  
  
Cuando se abre la puerta, Jared no está seguro de qué versión de Jensen va a entrar. Ha intentado crear una estrategia, pero las reacciones de Jensen siguen sorprendiéndolo y, honestamente, no puede predecir cómo va a actuar Jensen.  
  
Parece que está mejor de lo que Jared temía, porque cuando entra sus ojos están serenos y no hay tensión en la frente. Incluso sonríe. -Hey, Jared.  
  
-Hey.  
  
-Tío, tengo que ducharme antes de cenar. Hace calor en la calle  
  
¿Calor porque decidió arrojar castidad al viento y finalmente follarse a Dianne?

-La reserva no es hasta las 7, -dice, -así que tienes mucho tiempo.

-Mi madre no me ha dicho dónde has reservado. -Jensen tira el teléfono y la cartera sobre el escritorio y empieza a desabrocharse la camisa. -¿Alguna pista?

Donna parecía encantada, a través de un mensaje de texto, con la idea de la sorpresa y estaba completamente de acuerdo con el restaurante que Jared había elegido. -Vamos allí a menudo, -dice.  
  
-Tío. -Jensen deja de desabrocharse la camisa y lo mira. -Vamos a muchos sitios a menudo.  
  
Jared hace un gran esfuerzo para no mirar el dorado pecho de Jensen. O los moratones púrpura que lo estropean en varios lugares. -No hay música. -¿Qué había pensado Dianne cuando los vio?  
  
-¡Carluccio's!  
  
-No te lo voy a decir hasta que lleguemos allí. -Jensen tiene una debilidad por la comida italiana, aunque sólo va cuando Jared dice que está deseando pizza pero no quiere pedir. Es donde llevó a Jensen por su cumpleaños y lo persuadió de que las calorías de cumpleaños no cuentan. ¿Podría engañar a Jensen con esa excusa, otra vez, para que pida otro tazón doble de su pasta favorita? ¿O la presencia de su familia lo mantendrá en su versión estirada y estrecha?  
  
Jensen va al baño con los pantalones vaqueros todavía puestos. No ha hecho eso desde hace semanas. ¿Tiene algo que ocultarle, como evidencias de actividad sexual extremadamente recientes? Justo esa mañana, Jensen le estaba rogando que se uniera a él en la ducha y se la estaba chupando y ahora ha cerrado la puerta. Tal vez la separación ya haya comenzado sin que él tenga que hacer nada.  
  
Mientras escucha a Jensen ducharse, Jared evalúa la situación. Si no hubiera visto y sentido el pánico de Jensen esta mañana, habría pensado que la llegada de su familia le había molestado. ¿Realmente se ha calmado o está actuando? O, y él tiene que considerar esto a pesar de que no quiere hacerlo, ¿Jensen está tan relajado porque acaba de perder la virginidad con su novia y se siente demasiado bien para estar tenso?  
  
Es una enorme posibilidad, no solo su propia paranoia. Una cosa es que Jensen se hubiese resistido al sexo antes de experimentarlo, y otra muy distinta que se resista ahora que su apetito sexual se ha despertado y se enfrenta a la chica que ama y con la que planea pasar su vida, con su aspecto suave y dulce con bonitos rizos y ojos brillantes. No parece ser del tipo asertivo, así que probablemente no podría aguantar mucho tiempo si Jensen decide seducirla, y Jared sabe por los mensajes de texto con Donna que habían vuelto al hotel hace varias horas. Ha tenido mucho tiempo para eliminar sus inhibiciones y presentarle el maravilloso mundo nuevo que Jared le ha mostrado.

Y Jared no tiene derecho a estar celoso.

Sí, vale, está bien. La separación ha empezado antes de lo que esperaba, pero si esto es lo que está pasando, entonces tiene que lidiar con ello. Tiene que ir a cenar con ellos y con los padres de Jensen esta noche y ser el amigo y compañero de habitación de Jensen, y no dar ni un solo indicio de sus actividades ilícitas de las últimas semanas.

Él puede hacer esto.

Por Jensen, él puede hacerlo.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La cena con la familia Ackles revela a Jared muchas cosas sobre Jensen y se le escapan un par de cosas sobre él. 

Jensen mantiene su actitud jovial de camino al Carluccio’s y Jared sigue su ejemplo. Así es mejor, se dice a sí mismo mientras abre la puerta para que Jensen pase delante de él, es mejor esto, a que Jensen esté traumatizado y abrumado por el pánico. Será una velada mucho más fácil y una celebración de cumpleaños tardía más feliz.  
  
-¡Jared! -Donna les hace señas desde donde está sentada, leyendo el menú en la mesa que les había reservado. -Ha sido una gran elección, hay tantas opciones que no puedo decidirme.  
  
-Tendrás que venir a visitarnos de nuevo, -dice -y probar todo.  
  
-Es una buena idea.  
  
La disposición de los asientos no deja ninguna duda de dónde deben sentarse, con Alan presidiendo la mesa, Donna a su izquierda y Dianne a su derecha. Por alguna razón, Jensen no se da cuenta y se dirige hacia el lado de la mesa donde está sentada su madre. Balbuceando sobre las opciones que hay en cuanto a vinos, Jared, subrepticiamente, le da la vuelta y se desliza detrás de él con el pretexto de entregarle a Donna la carta de vinos. -¿Va a tomar algo de beber, señor?, -Le pregunta a Alan, así deja de observar la interacción entre Jensen y Dianne cuando Jensen se sienta junto a ella.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Alan, hijo. ¿Qué nos recomiendas?

Alan, por supuesto. Creció llamando a su propio padre, señor, y hay algo, acerca de estar junto a una figura paterna que ha hecho que vuelva a retomar esa vieja costumbre.

-Tienen un tinto excelente, -dice Jensen. -Es lo que pedimos normalmente, ¿verdad, Jared?  
  
-Sí.  
  
La conversación cambia, ahora es sobre si elegir pasta o pizza. Jared sabe la pizza que quiere, así que aconseja cuando le preguntan, recordando la pasta que pidió Jensen para su cumpleaños real y aprovecha la oportunidad para observar la dinámica entre ellos.  
  
Jensen no se ha tirado a Dianne. Es difícil, pero se las arregla para que no se le note en la cara la alegría que siente cuando lo confirma. No se tocan más que antes; de hecho, Jensen ni siquiera la está mirando. En lugar de eso, sigue mirando hacia su pecho, donde termina la V de su camiseta negra (bueno, demándalo por usar la camiseta que sabe que es la favorita de Jensen). Jensen se había enterado la noche anterior que el sitio en la punta de la V es uno de los puntos más sensibles de Jared ypuede sentir un hormigueo bajo la mirada de Jensen.  
  
No. Apropiado.  
  
Después de pedir, la conversación cambia al crucero por el Mediterráneo de los Ackles. Él había viajado por Europa de mochilero, durante algunas unas semanas, con sus amigos músicos de Nueva York, por lo que conoce algunos de los lugares que Donna y Alan han visitado, algo que deleita a Donna y hace que entre en detalles. Jensen frunce el ceño cuando Jared revela que financiaron su viaje tocando en la calle.  
  
-¿Tu cantas?  
  
Jared se ríe. -Créeme, no te gustaría escucharme cantar.  
  
-Ya me dijiste que no tocas la guitarra, así que...  
  
-Ellos cantaban. Yo, um, soy bastante bueno con las cartas.  
  
-¿Pagaste tu viaje por Europa apostatando?

-Son matemáticas. -No necesita confesar que una sola victoria suya en Monte Carlo había pagado la mayor parte del viaje, y mucho menos mencionar que fue el blackjack en Atlantic City lo que pagó los billetes de avión en primer lugar. -No lo hago a menudo. -Lo siente como una estafa, incluso cuando lo hace sin querer; no puede evitar lo que su mente observa. -Era la única habilidad que podía ofrecer, ya que mis dotes musicales son escasas, a diferencia de las tuyas.

Dianne ha estado callada hasta ahora, pero eso la hace levantar la vista de su bebida. -¿Jensen tiene habilidades musicales?  
  
Mierda, ¿Jensen no quería que lo supieran?  
  
-Jensen, -Donna sacude su copa de vino en señal de reproche, -¿nos lo has estado ocultando? ¿Qué estás haciendo en la universidad? ¿Estás aprendiendo nuevas habilidades?  
  
Por una fracción de segundo, la fachada sonriente de Jensen se tambalea y mira a Jared antes de encogerse de hombros con indiferencia. -¿No es para lo que es la universidad?  
  
-Si ahora cantas, -Dianne parece más animada que en toda la noche, -tendrás que unirte al coro cuando vuelvas a casa. Siempre hacen falta nuevas voces masculinas.  
  
-¿El coro?, -Pregunta Jared.  
  
-El coro de la iglesia. Jensen nunca quiso tener nada que ver con él.   
  
-Los futbolistas no cantan en el coro, -dice Jensen a la ligera. -No canto. Sólo... he estado aprendiendo a tocar la guitarra, solo un pasatiempo, nada serio.  
  
Jensen tiene una voz fascinante. No canta a menudo, pero a veces le gusta tanto la música que se olvida de que Jared está allí y comienza a cantar los acordes que está practicando. Cuando eso sucede, Jared deja de intentar hacer algo y se deja absorber por el sonido.  
  
-Es bastante bueno. -Cree que eso es suficientemente seguro como para decirlo.  
  
-Es bueno saber que estás desarrollando habilidades extracurriculares. -Parece que a Donna le gustaría seguir con el tema, pero mira a su esposo, que no parece muy contento. -Estoy segura de que no dejarás que te distraiga de sus estudios.  
  
La conversación vuelve a las habilidades extracurriculares poco después, cuando Alan le pregunta a Jared si juega al golf.

-¿Jugar al golf? -¿Se puede usar el golf como verbo? -Uh, no, en realidad no.  
  
-Es una lástima. Me preguntaba si te gustaría unirte a Jensen y a mí para una ronda mañana por la mañana.  
  
¿Jensen juega al golf? ¿En serio?  
  
Jensen llama su atención. -Podemos enseñarte.  
  
Se supone que no se iba a perder más partidos de baloncesto los domingos por la mañana, excepto que el motivo por el que no lo iba a hacer está justo al lado de Jensen. -¿Juegas? -Le pregunta a ella.  
  
-Oh no. -Se ve horrorizada sólo de pensarlo. -Donna y yo tenemos planeado un día de spa.  
  
-El club tiene un maravilloso spa adjunto, -agrega Donna, -así que nos mimaremos mientras vosotros estáis fuera. Únete a nosotros, Jared.  
  
Con una verificación final para asegurarse de que Jensen está de acuerdo con eso,acepta.

***********

Los dos caminan con Alan, Donna y Dianne de vuelta a su hotel, después de la cena. Jensen ha mantenido su sonrisa durante la comida y Jared está empezando a admitir que tiene que ser genuina. Está realmente emocionado de que sus padres y su novia lo hayan sorprendido y parece que está perfectamente cómodo cenando con su futura esposa y su amante gay en la misma mesa. Mientras caminan, Jensen se queda atrás con su padre, dejando a Jared entre Donna y Dianne, quienes le cuentan historias de Jensen en la escuela secundaria.

Era tan popular como Jared sospechaba, el niño de oro, bueno tanto en el mundo académico como en el campo de fútbol, del que todas las chicas estaban enamoradas y Dianne está enormemente orgullosa de haber ganado. Fue una gran hazaña, él se da cuenta, ya que Jensen salió con mucha gente antes de que ella lograra engancharlo cuando tenían dieciséis años.  
  
-Y hemos estado juntos desde entonces, -concluye. -Nos casaremos tan pronto como termine sus estudios y se una a su padre en la empresa.  
  
Él toma brevemente su brazo para guiarla alrededor de una protuberancia desigual en la acera. -Eso es genial, Dianne.  
  
-Tendrás que venir, ¿no es así, Donna?  
  
-¿Venir?  
  
-A la boda.  
  
-Oh, definitivamente, -Donna está de acuerdo. -Por la forma en que Jensen ha estado hablando de ti este curso, estoy bastante segura de que te querrá allí.  
  
Jared tiene un ridículo flash de sí mismo, protegiendo a Jensen en la boda y luego siguiéndolo de cerca en la luna de miel para follárselo con fuerza, después de que haya cumplido con sus deberes conyugales. Es repugnante y profundamente irrespetuoso para la mujer que camina a su lado y él lo apaga de inmediato. Pero entonces, ¿es lo que ha estado haciendo menos respetuoso? Ella ha reclamado a Jensen. Jensen le pertenece por acuerdo previo y nada de lo que ellos hacen en la cama puede anular eso.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Jared? -continúa Donna. -Jensen dice que estás soltero. ¿Alguna chica en el horizonte?

Chicas. Jensen no les ha dicho que es gay.  
  
Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho.  
  
Jared se fue de casa porque no iba a mentir sobre eso. Él es gay y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo persuadieran para que fingiera que no lo era. Ha sido abiertamente gay desde entonces y la respuesta brota de sus labios, "Chicos, en realidad", pero aprieta los dientes antes de decirlo en voz alta.  
  
Si Jensen mintió, es porque sabía que su familia no aceptaría a Jared, si fueran conscientes de la verdad. Y obviamente él quería que lo aceptaran.  
  
-Me estoy enfocando en mis estudios en este momento, -elude, sintiendo aversión consigo mismo por la mentira. -Como dijo Jensen, estoy aquí con una beca, por lo que no puedo permitirme distraerme y dejar que mis notas bajen. Hay mucho tiempo para ese tipo de cosas en el futuro, supongo.  
  
-Esa es una de las razones por las que le dije a Jensen que debía estudiar aquí, incluso cuando la enfermedad de mi madre hizo imposible que pudiera acompañarlo. -Dianne se vuelve para mirar a Jensen, que parece conversar con su padre. -Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos en la escuela secundaria y sabía que, probablemente, no seríamos más disciplinados en la universidad, por lo que ambos tendríamos una mejor educación si fuéramos a diferentes escuelas.  
  
Él no está muy seguro de cómo tomar eso. -Jensen es bastante disciplinado-, se las arregla para decir, una vez que queda claro que ella está esperando una respuesta.  
  
-Me llevó tiempo entrenarlo, -dice ella, arrugando la nariz. -Era realmente salvaje en la escuela secundaria.  
  
-Lo mejor que hizo fue invitarte a salir, -agrega Donna.  
  
Jensen era salvaje. ¿ _Jensen_ era salvaje? ¿Como... comer chocolate es salvaje? ¿O... saltarse los entrenamientos es salvaje? Obviamente no se acostaba con nadie porque era un virgen autoproclamado antes de que Jared lo cogiera en sus las manos.

-Me hizo muy feliz como madre que se dedicase a la iglesia contigo como lo hizo. Por un momento estuve preocupada de que tuviéramos una repetición de Josh.

Josh. El hermano mayor descarriado de Jensen. Jared se pregunta, por primera vez, la diferencia de tiempo que hubo entre lo sucedido con Josh y que Jensen empezase a salir con Dianne. ¿Es posible que fuese su respuesta a la expulsión de su hermano de la familia? Jensen nunca ha dicho mucho sobre Josh, sólo lo suficiente para que Jared sepa que se rebeló de alguna manera inaceptable para los Ackles, se fue al oeste y nunca más se supo.  
  
Ambas mujeres permanecen en silencio por un momento, aparentemente recordando al ausente Josh, y Jared no se atreve a decir nada. Entonces Donna se sacude y le sonríe. -Así que dime, Jared, ¿eres religioso?  
  
Oh, genial. -Crecí como católico, pero realmente ya no practico.  
  
Afortunadamente ella no continúa. -Jensen dijo que creciste en Texas, pero no se nota mucho tu acento.  
  
No es realmente un tema más fácil, pero se concentra en hacer que su voz suene casual. -Me mudé a Nueva York cuando era un adolescente, -les sonríe tímidamente, -y mis amigos seguían fingiendo que no podían entenderme, así que perdí el acento.  
  
-¿De que parte de Texas? -Pregunta Dianne. -¡No me digas que creciste a la vuelta de la esquina de Dallas!  
  
-No, San Antonio.

-Cuando vengas a la boda, tendrás que llevarnos allí y enseñarnos todo, -dice ella, moviendo el cabello de la manera en que siempre lo hace cuando habla de su futura boda. -Es un lugar al que siempre he querido ir. Creo que Jensen podría haber ido con el colegio una vez, pero yo nunca he estado.

-Tal vez podrías venir a visitarnos durante el verano, -sugiere Donna. -Estoy segura de que a Jensen le encantaría verte y tenemos un dormitorio de sobra que podrías usar.

Eso no es algo en lo que pueda siquiera pensar ahora mismo y evita mirar a Jensen para ver si escuchó la feliz invitación de su madre en su nombre. -Creo que Jensen va a trabajar en la empresa, -dice torpemente, -y yo también tengo trabajo en Nueva York.  
  
-¿Oh? ¿Qué vas a hacer?  
  
-Soy tutor de matemáticas y hay una escuela de verano en la que suelo enseñar.  
  
-Es una lástima. -parece como si lo dijera en serio, Donna le pone una mano en el brazo. -La invitación sigue en pie, Jared. Tu sólo tienes que decirnos si tienes algunos días libres. Nos encantaría que nos visitaras, y puedas disfrutar de Texas antes de volver al este.  
  
Ella rescindiría la invitación rápidamente si supiera la verdad, piensa de forma salvaje. Tal vez debería decírselo, darle la noticia, ahora, de que es gay para que dejen de tener esperanzas de una amistad platónica de por vida entre él y Jensen y lo echen de sus vidas antes de que se encariñen demasiado con él hombre que creen que es. Pero cuando mira a Jensen, ya no puede resistirse, Jensen lo mira fijamente y el frenético deseo de arruinar todo se evapora. Él no puede hacerle eso.  
  
-Es una gran invitación, -dice en su lugar. -Lo aprecio y lo tendré en cuenta.  
  
Afortunadamente, han llegado al hotel y Jared se adelanta para abrir la puerta. Jensen entra el último, su brazo roza el pecho de Jared cuando pasa a su lado. -Gracias tío.  
  
Jared puede sentir cómo se le cambia la cara, pero en este momento la capacidad de sonreír está más allá de él y se da por vencido, siguiendo a Jensen dentro.

Alan sube las escaleras, diciendo -¿Te veremos mañana en el campo de golf, hijo?

Una breve mirada con Jensen, que todavía parece estar de acuerdo con la idea, lo hace asentir. -Claro, -dice, estrechando la mano del hombre. -Probablemente sea una vergüenza, pero si no les importa, estaré allí.  
  
-Jared es tan rápido como yo a la hora de aprender cosas nuevas, -dice Jensen. -Estará bien.  
  
Jared sofoca un sonido de ahogo ante las palabras de Jensen. ¿Ha utilizado esas palabras deliberadamente o ha sido algo accidental? Mirando a Jensen, no puede adivinarlo. - Lo haré lo mejor que pueda, -se las arregla para decir, tratando de evitar golpearlo.  
  
Alan asiente con aprobación. -Eso es todo lo que cualquiera puede pedir.  
  
-Tal vez podamos reunirnos para un almuerzo rápido una vez hayáis terminado, -dice Donna, apretandole el brazo por segunda vez, -antes de que tengamos que irnos. Si no te vemos, Jared, ha sido un placer conocerte.  
  
-Igualmente. -¿Por qué diablos los padres de Jensen tienen que ser tan _amables_? -Dianne, a ti también.  
  
-Oh, Jared. -Ella lo sorprende poniéndose de puntillas y tirando de él para darle un beso en la mejilla. -Es muy tranquilizador saber que Jensen está en tan buenas manos. Me preocupé mucho por él el año pasado, pero puedo ver que está muy feliz contigo.  
  
Detrás de él, Jensen tose fuerte. -Gracias a todos, por la increíble sorpresa de cumpleaños tardía, pero ahora os dejamos descansar un poco. Os veo a todos por la mañana.  
  
No le da a Dianne un beso de buenas noches. Se queda clavado en su sitio, al lado de Jared, sus brazos casi se tocan, pero no del todo, y le da un pequeño saludo. Ella no parece pensar que es extraño, le devuelve el saludo y se dirige con sus padres hacia sus habitaciones. Donna le da a Jared una cálida sonrisa final, Alan asiente y luego se van.

Y él y Jensen están solos.

***********

Jensen se pregunta si puede ir a vomitar ahora. Hay baños en la esquina del vestíbulo, puede verlos. ¿Qué pensaría Jared si se disculpara rápidamente?

-Dame un minuto, -dice, sin pensar demasiado. -He bebido mucho durante la cena.  
  
Se las arregla para no correr pero está cerca y se apresura a entrar en un cubículo cuando pierde el control del estómago. Después de aguantar todo el día, es un alivio dejarlo salir, y una vez termina, se desploma en el suelo, con el sudor corriéndole por la cara. Parece que no puede dejar de temblar.  
  
-Uh, ¿Jen?  
  
Es Jared. Por supuesto.  
  
-Estoy bien, -gruñe.  
  
Pero Jared no hace caso y lo siguiente que ve es que su cara por encima del cubículo. -¿Es algo que has comido?  
  
-Debe ser. -Agudamente consciente de lo horrible que se ve, Jensen se pasa la mano por la boca. -Sólo dame un minuto.  
  
-Ya lo hice, pero no volvías así que vine aquí y te oí vomitar. ¿Quieres que traiga a tus padres?  
  
-Dios, no.  
  
-¿Dianne?  
  
Jensen se estremece. -Déjalo, Jared.

Pero por la cara de Jared sabe que eso no es una opción. -¿Un poco de agua? Si abres la puerta, puedo ayudarte a ir al lavabo donde puedes enjuagarte la boca y lavarte la cara, y luego, si necesitas vomitar de nuevo, puedo traerte rápidamente a...

-¡No! -No va a vomitar de nuevo. Ya ha pasado por esto antes, cuando era un adolescente, cuando todo era caótico y se estaba cayendo a pedazos. Es una respuesta patética al estrés, pero por lo menos sabe que una vez que vomite se acabó. Por ahora. -Estoy bien, te lo he dicho. Solamente un poco tembloroso, eso es todo, pero puedo caminar solo.  
  
-Está bien. -Jared asiente con seriedad. -¿Entonces, vas a abrir la puerta?  
  
-He dicho que me des un...  
  
-Un minuto, sí. Lo siento. -La cara de Jared desaparece. -Estaré aquí, pero tómate el tiempo que necesites.  
  
El olor es horrible, casi lo suficientemente malo como para que Jensen vuelva a vomitar, así que tira de la cadena y se limpia la cara con papel higiénico. Ya está mortificado sin que Jared lo haya visto, pero no tiene fuerzas para echarlo. Nadie ha estado con él después de uno de sus ataques de náuseas y está horrorizado por lo mucho que quiere abrirpuerta y correr a los cómodos brazos de Jared. Dándose palmaditas en los brazos y también en el pecho, cambia la cara y luego vuelve a tirar de la cadena antes de abrir la puerta vacilando.  
  
Jared está apoyado contra la pared opuesta. Al oír la puerta, se incorpora. -¿Puedo ayudarte? Cuando vomito me quedo muy débil y enfermo después. Necesitas...  
  
-Estoy bien. -Observa los ocho pies de la fila de lavabos. En cuanto suelte la puerta podrá llegar a ellos. Solo tiene que dejarse ir.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte, Jensen. Por favor.

Es una debilidad rendirse pero no puede evitarlo. Apenas levanta la cabeza para asentir cuando Jared está allí, lo rodea con un brazo de forma protectora y lo mueve con cuidado para que pueda apoyarse en la encimera de mármol falsa. Jensen se queda estupefacto mientras Jared abre el grifo y moja una de las pequeñas toallas que están enrolladas en una cestita y no discute cuando Jared le limpia suavemente la frente.

-¿Cómo tienes el estómago? A veces, si comes algo que está malo, moverte puede hacer que te vuelvas a poner enfermo.  
  
-Estoy bien. Creo que lo vomité. -¿De qué otra manera va a explicar lo que será una recuperación milagrosa, en los próximos minutos, cuando sus nervios se calmen?  
  
Jared se llena la mano con agua y la acerca a la boca de Jensen. -Bebe.  
  
-Jared...  
  
-Bebe, o se vaciará.  
  
Ahora se siente peor que patético. Ese pequeño dolor que tiene en el pecho no tiene derecho a sentirse cálido y abrigado, por el hecho de que Jared lo trate como a un niño indefenso incapaz de cuidarse solo, pero permite que le dé de beber varios puñados de agua antes de que el mareo disminuya lo suficiente como para que lo aparte.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo.  
  
Afortunadamente, Jared escucha esta vez y da un paso atrás, dándole a Jensen espacio para que se incline sobre el lavabo, salpique agua sobre su cara y se enjuague la boca adecuadamente.  
  
-Estoy bien, -dice de nuevo, y esta vez, de verdad, lo está. Se pone de pie para demostrarlo y la habitación ya no da vueltas. -Estoy bien.  
  
-Bien. -Jared lo mira. -¿Quieres que llame un taxi para que volvamos a la habitación?

-No. Un paseo ayudará. El aire fresco. Estoy... creo que lo peor ha pasado. Ya no me siento enfermo.

Jared asiente. -Bien. Vale. ¿Quieres un poco más de agua antes de irnos?  
  
Un trago en seco le dice lo buena que es esa idea, así que Jensen se inclina para beber un poco más. Todavía está temblando un poco, su reacción física habitual a un ataque como este, pero ahora que ha pasado lo peor, la vergüenza comienza a deslizarse a través de él. Mientras se limpia la boca, una vez más, se encuentra con los ojos de Jared en el espejo. - _Lo_ _siento_.  
  
-Joder, Jensen, no lo sientas. Lamento haberte llevado a un restaurante donde te han envenenado.  
  
Oh, Dios, no. No puede dejar que Jared se culpe por la estupidez de Jensen. -No ha sido el restaurante. -Habla rápidamente antes de que pueda arrepentirse. -Yo... yo he mentido. Es... esto solía pasarme cuando era más joven.

Ahora Jared se ve aún más preocupado. -¿Pasarte qué? ¿Ponerte enfermo?  
  
-Es solo una reacción nerviosa. Me pasa a veces. Solía pasarme, en cualquier caso. Pero no ha sido nada que hayas hecho, Jay, créeme. Soy sólo yo siendo tonto.  
  
-No digas eso, no eres tonto. ¿Quieres decir como un ataque de pánico o algo así?  
  
Jensen nunca ha pensado mucho en eso, por lo general lo borra de su memoria tan pronto como termina, y se encoge de hombros. -¿Los ataques de pánico no hacen que no puedas respirar?  
  
-Pueden tener diferentes síntomas. Tuve alguno que otro cuando me mudé a Nueva York por primera vez. No vomitaba, pero a menudo sentía que iba a hacerlo y comenzaba a sudar y temblar. -Jared se ríe un poco. -Estaba aterrorizado hasta que investigué lo suficiente como para descubrir qué me estaba pasando.  
  
Reuniendo coraje, Jensen suelta la encimera y se gira para encontrarse con la mirada de Jared. -¿Todavía los tienes?  
  
Jared sacude la cabeza. -Aprendí algunos ejercicios de respiración. Incluso hice algo de yoga, ¿puedes creerlo? Uno de mis compañeros de piso era profesor de yoga y me enseñó. Solía practicarlo mucho, por la mañana y por la tarde. Probablemente por eso soy tan flexible ahora.  
  
Como se supone que debe hacer, Jensen se ríe. Jared también lo hace, pero su risa se desvanece gradualmente mientras se miran el uno al otro. Hay tantas cosas que Jensen quiere preguntar sobre esa pequeña revelación, sobre todo por qué Jared, siendo adolescente, tenía compañeros de piso. Confirma algo que ha sospechado desde hace tiempo, pero este no es el momento adecuado para mencionarlo. -Creo que ya estoy listo para irme a casa.  
  
Dejando a un lado su orgullo, deja que Jared lo ayude, apoyándose contra el cuerpo delgado, cuando vuelve a marearse, aferrándose al brazo de Jared cuando puede caminar. Lleva un tiempo, pero vuelven a su habitación.

Donde tienen camas separadas.

Debería haber visto eso cuando volvió a cambiarse para la cena, pero hoy no ha estado muy centrado y, obviamente, no se fijó. Cuando Jared lo ayuda a sentarse en la cama, Jensen reprime las ganas de pedirle que las vuelva a poner como estaban. Es una idea inteligente. ¿Y si su madre decide levantarse temprano mañana y sorprenderlos en su habitación? ¿Y si lo hace Dianne? Tienen que dormir separados esta noche por si acaso.  
  
¿O qué pasaría si Jared las ha separado porque ya no quiere dormir con él después de cómo se ha comportado hoy? Jensen apenas podría culparlo.  
  
Dudando ahora, después de ser un pilar de fuerza durante todo el camino a casa, Jared se retira a su propia cama. Gesticula hacia el baño. -Puedes ducharte primero. Probablemente te ayude a sentirte mejor. No dejes que el agua se caliente demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Porque podrías marearte de nuevo.  
  
Se viste después de la ducha porque se sentiría demasiado incómodo caminar desnudo por la habitación después de todo lo que ha pasado hoy y se mete en la cama. Cuando la puerta del baño se cierra detrás de Jared, comienza a temblar de nuevo. Es estúpido. La amenaza ha terminado, de momento, está a salvo en su cama, pero su cuerpo no ha recibido el mensaje y se está deshaciendo de nuevo. Pero Jared está en el baño y no puede volver a vomitar delante de él por segunda vez, por lo que se hace una bolita apretada y muerde la almohada para amortiguar sus incontrolables y patéticos sollozos.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer Jensen después de la intrusión sorpresa de su vida en Texas en su refugio universitario con Jared?

Jensen tiene mejor aspecto por la mañana, piensa Jared. Ha recuperado el color y sus sonrisas fáciles han vuelto. Sus ojos aún están hinchados por la sesión de llanto que, probablemente piensa que logró ocultarle a Jared, pero están claros y parece que no ha dormido mucho. (Ninguno de los dos lo ha hecho, ambos estaban allí, tumbados, respirando, demasiado separados). Si Jared no hubiera visto la forma en que Jensen se había derrumbado la noche anterior en cuanto estuvieron solos, la fachada informal y su buen humor lo habrían engañado, pero ahora ya lo sabe. Jensen es un gran actor y eso es algo que Jared no había tenido en cuenta.  
  
¿Cuántos ataques de pánico le ha ocultado Jensen durante las últimas semanas? ¿Esto es algo que hace habitualmente? ¿Actuar como si todo estuviera bien, cuando en realidad se está cayendo a pedazos?  
  
Necesita tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, pero ahora mismo tiene que concentrarse en jugar al golfy en evitar que su cuerpo traicione, delante del padre de Jensen, lo que Jensen guarda cuidadosamente en secreto. Está bajo presión desde el principio porque Alan se contenta con dejar que Jensen le de todas las instrucciones, parte de las cuales, aparentemente, requieren que se envuelva alrededor de su cuerpo para enseñarle cómo sujetar el palo, cómo balancearlo y cómo golpear la diminuta bola blanca.

Él, probablemente, podría concentrarse mejor si fuera otra persona quien le enseñara y no Jensen. Después de una noche separados, se derrite en sus brazos en cuanto se tocan. ¿Jensen lo está abrazando más fuerte de lo que un instructor apropiado haría? Seguramente, un instructor no se frotaría contra el culo de su aprendiz o pondría una mejilla en su hombro o enredaría compulsivamente sus dedos. Él no va a poner ninguna objeción, pero le preocupa lo que Alan pueda ver.  
  
Después de la postura inicial y las instrucciones sobre el swing, comienzan a caminar alrededor del campo. Alan es claramente un experto y Jensen no se queda atrás. No importa lo mucho que él se aplique, es una mierda, tan malo, que él y Jensen comienzan a apostar lo terriblemente mal que lo va a hacer en cada hoyo. Es una alegría ver una sonrisa auténtica en el rostro de Jensen, del tipo en que se le arrugan las esquinas de los ojos y se dobla literalmente, y Jared descubre que Alan lo aprecia tanto como él.  
  
Los padres de Jensen lo quieren mucho, eso es indiscutible. Su madre lo adora y su padre no solo lo respeta, sino que también siente un profundo afecto por su restante hijo. Y Jensen les tiene igual cariño. Brillaba cuando estuvo conversando con su madre anoche, sonriendo cuando ella se burlaba de él, y florece bajo la atención de su padre, queda claro que quiere complacerle, pero sabe con seguridad que el sentimiento _es_ recíproco. Incluso antes de revelar que era gay, Jared no tenía este tipo de relación con sus padres. ¿Cómo puede culpar a Jensen por no querer perder eso?  
  
Están en el último hoyo (gracias a Dios) cuando Alan se pone a su lado, Jensen se aleja para golpear una bola errante que había terminado en la pequeña zona arenosa. Ha sido un compañero agradable, sumamente tolerante con los chanchullos de Jared y Jensen, riéndose con ellos, dándole instrucciones casuales y elogiando el juego de Jensen. En cualquier otra circunstancia, a Jared le gustaría mucho ese hombre.

Mientras miran, Jensen hace un lío al golpear la pelota.

-¡Eres tan malo como yo!, -Dice Jared.

Jensen sonríe. -No, _tú_ lo haces así. Mira.

Comienza a imitar a Jared con el palo, a pesar de que va a echar a perder por completo su puntuación, y Jared se empapa de la belleza de Jensen riéndose a la luz del sol de la mañana. Puede que no se sienta atraído por las alegrías del golf, pero siempre atesorará el recuerdo de Jensen jugando, con los ojos muy verdes, en el campo.

-No ha estado tan feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, -murmura Alan a su lado. -Es bueno verlo así.  
  
-Obviamente, le encanta el golf, -dice Jared, porque no sabe qué hacer con esa información.  
  
-No es el golf, hijo.  
  
_No_ , _probablemente_   _sea todo el sexo vigoroso que ha estado teniendo conmigo_. Pero no puede decir eso, por lo que se muerde el labio y mantiene los ojos en Jensen, que está siendo acosado por una chica bonita que ha golpeado su bola con mayor ineptitud que Jared y parece haberla perdido.

-Jensen está diferente, desde que vive contigo, -reflexiona Alan. -Estaba muy triste el año pasado, su primera vez fuera de casa y además tuvo algunos problemas con sus compañeros de habitación, y su madre y yo estábamos preocupados por lo que pasaría este año. Pero has sido bueno para él, Jared. Lo has sacado del caparazón que desarrolló después… bueno, después de pasar por un momento difícil en la escuela secundaria.  
  
¿ _Momento_ _difícil_ es el código que tienen para decir lo salvaje que era Jensen antes de que Dianne lo _entrenara_? Ahora más que nunca, quiere saber qué ocurrió cuando Josh se fue, pero desde luego no va a preguntarle al formidable hombre que está a su lado.  
  
-¡Hey, Jay, píllala! -Jensen corre hacia ellos y le lanza la gorra como si fuese un frisbee.  
  
Automáticamente Jared salta a un lado para atraparla. -¿Ya has terminado de ser un caballero de brillante armadura?  
  
-Lejos de mí negarle ayuda a una dama. -Con un guiño lascivo, Jensen se acerca para quitarle la gorra. -Papá, te toca.  
  
Alan gana el partido y declara que su premio es invitarlos a almorzar en el club con Donna y Dianne. Jensen parece estar de bien con eso, así que Jared está de acuerdo y pronto están instalados en una ornamentada cabina con una gran variedad de sabrosos aperitivos. Jensen está lleno de sugerencias para que Jared pruebe, y aunque está ligeramente avergonzado de pedir tanto, Jared no puede resistirse. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comió así.

También es terriblemente consciente de que está dominando la conversación. No quiere hacerlo, pero Donna quiere escuchar detalles sobre cómo le fue jugando al golf y no puede evitar convertirla en una entretenida historia de su desesperación. Jensen interviene burlándose de sus movimientos, pero lo hace con los ojos tan brillantes que no se siente ofendido. Entre los dos mantienen a Donna y Dianne entretenidas a lo largo de la comida, incluso consiguen que Alan se ría mucho, y considerando el desastre que provocó esta visita sorpresa en sus planes de fin de semana, tiene que admitir que se está divirtiendo.

Después de la comida es hora de despedirse. Los acompañan de vuelta al hotel, donde Alan y Jensen recogen las maletas y las cargan en el coche de alquiler.

-Ha sido realmente maravilloso conocerte, -dice Donna mientras le da un beso europeo de despedida,costumbre que, según les contó, había adoptado durante el crucero y no tiene intención de abandonar sólo porque haya vuelto a los Estados Unidos. Lo acerca un poco más para poder susurrarle al oído. -Y gracias por cuidar de mi hijo. -Dejándolo ir, le da un pequeño guiño. -Recuerda, eres bienvenido en Texas en cualquier momento a lo largo del verano. Nos encantaría que te quedaras con nosotros.  
  
Suena tan sincera que tiene que luchar contra una punzada en la parte posterior de la garganta. Ella no sabe que eres gay, se recuerda a sí mismo con dureza, mientras Jensen está recibiendo sus besos europeos. Si lo supiera, te rechazaría exactamente igual que lo hizo tu propia madre. Jensen lo ha dejado bastante claro.  
  
Inclinándose, toma la señal de la noche anterior y le da a Dianne un beso en la mejilla, devolviéndole su suave abrazo. -Ha sido increíble conocerte. -No es del todo cierto, pero ha resultado ser mucho más amable de lo que había imaginado y realmente parece que ama a Jensen. Se convertirá en una esposa devota, mantendrá la casa perfecta, le dará dulces bebés con ojos verdes y pálidos rizos, y tal vez su vida no sea tan terrible como Jared había temido. Al menos tendrá una comunidad amorosa a su alrededor, que es más de lo que Jared puede decir de sí mismo.

-Cuídalo por mí, -dice ella. -Confío en ti, Jared.

Él, deliberadamente, no mira a Jensen, -Por supuesto. Absolutamente.  
  
Jensen le da un beso de despedida, sólo un pico en los labios yun medio abrazo antes de ir a la acera con Jared. –Id con cuidado -dice. -Avisadme cuado lleguéis a casa.

-Lo haremos. -Donna se despide por la ventanilla. -Adiós, muchachos.

***********

-Necesito golpear algo, -dice Jensen mientras observan cómo el coche dobla la esquina y se pierde de vista. -¿Te importa si vamos al gimnasio?

Si Jared está sorprendido, no lo muestra. -Por supuesto. Es ahora cuando vamos normalmente.

Se mueven paso a paso, siguiendo el mismo camino por el que anoche Jensen se tambaleaba en los brazos de Jared. Todavía está tan mortificado por eso que no puede mirarlo a la cara. Es por eso que necesita ir al gimnasio, con la esperanza de que la violencia haga que la agitación salga de su cuerpo antes de volver a estallar en lo que, obviamente, es un ataque de pánico, aunque nunca había pensado que pudiera ser eso.  
  
-Tienes buenos padres, tío, -dice Jared al pasar el tercer bloque. –Especialmente tu madre. ¿Es siempre tan amable?  
  
-Cuando le gusta alguien. -Si no le gusta, es heladoramente cortes, pero no había nada de eso en su actitud hacia Jared. -A ambos les has caído bien.  
  
_Excepto_ _por_ _el_ _hecho_ _de_ _que_ _no_ _les_ _has_ _dicho_ _que_ _soy_ _gay_.  
  
Jensen escucha las palabras tan claramente como si Jared las hubiera dicho. ¿Debería responder? ¿Cómo le explica por qué necesitaba que les gustara y lo aprobaran?  
  
El Jared de Jensen. Todavía no puede creer que su madre haya dicho eso. Lo dijo de forma inocente, una manera corta de decir _Jared_ , _el_ _amigo_ _de_ _Jensen_ , pero ojalá pudiera querer decir algo más. Si sólo pudiera ser verdad y Jared pudiera ser realmente suyo.

-No puedo creer que no me hayas contado nunca lo de las apuestas en Europa, -dice en su lugar. -Eso es una locura.  
  
-Fue una experiencia loca. ¿Has estado allí?

-No he ido a muchos sitios, tío. Mi padre solía llevarnos a mi hermano y a mí a pescar en vacaciones cuando era niño, pero cerca de casa. El gran sueño de mi madre era ver Europa y me alegro de que lo haya hecho.

-Le hicísteis un regalo genial.

-No pagué por ello ni nada. -Sabe que Jared tiene que trabajar para conseguir cada centavo que tiene y se siente avergonzado de no hacer lo mismo. -Simplemente ayudé a elegir el crucero que pensaba que más le gustaría en base a lo que había ido diciendo que quería ver a lo largo de los años.

-Parece que elegiste bien.

-Sí. -Nunca antes había visto a su madre tan relajada y feliz. Europa obviamente se adaptaba a ella… ¿o era la alegría de hacer realidad los sueños?

Como él ha estado haciendo con Jared.  
  
¿Jared todavía querrá hacer algo de eso con él?  
  
Como está demasiado asustado para averiguarlo, no dice nada sobre las camas cuando cogen las cosas para ir al gimnasio y golpea su creciente terror en el saco de boxeo. A pesar de que el sudor lo ciega, todavía vigila a Jared que está en la bicicleta y luego hace algunos complicados estiramientos delante del espejo. ¿Eso es yoga? Algunos parecen vagamente familiares. ¿Jared no había dicho que el yoga era una de sus técnicas para combatir el pánico?

¿Es posible que Jared se sienta tan perturbado por la visita sorpresa como Jensen? Parecía tomárselo todo con calma y ha estado feliz todo el fin de semana, encantando a todo el mundo, pero ¿por qué está haciendo yoga cuando no lo había visto hacerlo nunca?  
  
¿Y todavía está dispuesto a continuar con su... experimento... ahora que conoce a la persona a la que está engañando?  
  
Jensen no puede pensar en ella. No puede recordar que ayer a esta hora caminaban juntos por el campus y ella, inocentemente, lo puso al día sobre el estado de salud de su madre y compartió historias de la iglesia y sus estudios y mencionó que hacía poco había visto una casa, que es del estilo que le gustaría que compraran cuando llegue la hora. No, él no le ha propuesto matrimonio formalmente, pero ha sido un hecho desde la noche de la graduación y toda su comunidad espera con ansias las nupcias del Sr. y la Sra. Jensen Ackles.  
  
Sólo pensar en el _señora_ hace que sus puños vuelen para golpear el saco de nuevo.  
  
Estaría dispuesto a adoptar el apellido de Jared si Jared quisiera.  
  
¡ _Mierda_!

-Hey, tío.

Una mano le sujeta muñeca desde atrás y él gira, gruñendo, sólo para encontrar su otra muñeca también sujeta en un agarre acerado.  
  
-Jensen. Está bien.  
  
Es Jared. Jared lo está abrazando tan firmemente que no puede moverse. Intenta romper el agarre pero los dedos de Jared se aprietan y que lo jodan si eso no va directo a su ingle.

-Jay....  
  
-Está bien, nene. Sólo respira conmigo. Vamos, dentro, espera, fuera, espera, den...  
  
-Sé cómo respirar, Jared.  
  
-Enséñamelo  
  
Es esa voz grave que usa en la cama y ¿qué se supone que debe hacer con eso? -Deja de abrazarme.  
  
-Primero necesito que respires.  
  
- _Estoy_ respirando. ¡Suéltame!  
  
-Jen, mírame. _Mírame_.  
  
El tono de Jared le indica que no va a aceptar desobediencia y Jensen lo mira a los ojos, acorralado. Esos suaves ojos color avellana que lo miran con tanto amor.  
  
Jared lo ama.  
  
Reuniendo toda su energía, lo aleja tan fuerte como puede. Puede oír a Jared detrás de él, pero él es el que va a correr todas las mañanas, sale del gimnasio y baja por el sendero hacia el río al que llevó a Dianne ayer. Su futura esposa. A la que le va a dar su vida y su apellido y le hará el amor el resto de su vida.

Él no puede amar a Jared. Eso no está permitido. No hay lugar en su mundo para hombres altos con rizos sueltos y carcajadas contagiosas y mentes brillantes, no hay espacio para manos suaves que le dan de beber agua o besos abrasadores que lo hagan sentir vivo o pollas gruesas que se deslizan en su interior.

Se supone que esto no tenía que pasar.  
  
Sólo estaba destinado a ser un experimento, una oportunidad para que él explorara otras posibilidades en un entorno seguro. Jared dijo que iba a estar seguro, maldita sea. Jared le _prometió_ que estaría seguro con él.  
  
Él estaba haciendo esto para proteger su futuro, no para aniquilarlo.  
  
No para destruirse a sí mismo, a su familia, todo su mundo.  
  
No puede dejar que esto suceda.  
  
¿Habrán llegado sus padres al aeropuerto? Tal vez pueda irse a casa con ellos y así no tiene que volver a ver a Jared. Puede terminar su carrera en la misma universidad que Dianne y pueden casarse antes del 4 de julio y comprar la casa con la que ella estaba soñando. Eso lo mantendrá a salvo. Eso protegerá todo lo que tiene que ser protegido

***********

 

Aún no.

 

Aún no.

 

Aún no.

 

Aún no.

 

***********

 

Cada zancada que da contra el camino de tierra hace eco de esas palabras.

Aún no.

Todavía no está listo para perder a Jared.

 

***********

 

Es el resto de su vida. Otros, qué, ¿50, 60 años? ¿Seguramente puede tener cinco semanas más?

 

***********

 

Y si Jared lo ama, eso está jodidamente mal. Jared sabe lo que le prometió a Dianne, estaba al tanto de la situación, y si ha roto las reglas, es su problema. No es problema de Jensen.

 

***********

 

Sin emoción.

No puede haber emoción entre ellos.  
  
Sólo lujuria. Sólo pasión.

 

***********

 

Con fecha fin.

 

*****

 

 

*****

 

 

*****

 

 

*****

 

 

Está oscuro cuando vuelve para encontrar a Jared sentado con las piernas cruzadas en su cama estudiando. No levanta la vista cuando entra.  
  
Jensen sabe que está sudado y horrible y necesita ducharse, pero se sienta en el borde de su cama. -Lo siento, -dice.  
  
-Está bien. -La mirada de Jared permanece en el libro de texto. Está lleno de ecuaciones complicadas, es el equivalente de la comida de confort para Jared  
  
-Sé que este fin de semana ha ido más allá de nuestro acuerdo, -continúa Jensen obstinadamente. -No tuve en cuenta una situación en la que nos encontráramos con mis padres, dejaste todo su tiempo libre, les has encantado y has aliviado la preocupación que tenían porque yo esté tan lejos de casa, y te lo agradezco.  
  
-Está bien. No me ha importado hacerlo.  
  
-Yo sólo... quería decir que... –Había practicado cómo decir esto, maldita sea. –No ha cambiado nada. Por lo menos para mí. Todavía quiero experimentar. No estoy… todavía no he terminado. A menos que quieras dejarlo, lo entendería, pero no quiero. Sólo quedan cinco semanas para que termine el curso y después… yo… no quiero desperdiciarlas. Pero depende de ti.  
  
No siente ninguna seguridad. Pero los ojos de Jared no se han movido de la página y él contiene la respiración.  
  
-Está el pequeño detalle de tu sorpresa, -dice Jared por fin. Finalmente levanta la vista y esa suavidad de antes ha desaparecido, vuelve a ser un Jared feliz. –He comprado suministros. Sería una pena desperdiciarlos.  
  
Jensen quiere tanto esa sorpresa. -Podría ser.  
  
-Creo que deberías ir a ducharte. Después vuelve aquí. Desnudo.  
  
Sus ojos se encuentran y se sostienen la mirada, luego Jensen mueve la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento. –Puedo hacerlo.  
  
Jared le da una pequeña sonrisa. -Tienes tres minutos y medio.

***********

Jensen ha vuelto.  
  
Jensen ha vuelto yquiere continuar y aún no ha terminado.  
  
Jared se mueve rápidamente, vuelve a juntar las camas y las rehace, luego saca las cosas y las tapa con la chaqueta para que Jensen no vea lo que ha planeado. Está cronometrando el tiempo y Jensen tarda cuatro minutos y diez segundos en cruzar la puerta que había dejado medio abierta mientras se duchaba.  
  
-¿Cómo lo he hecho? -Aunque se mantiene erguido, con las manos en los costados, su voz es aprensiva.  
  
-Cuarenta segundos tarde.  
  
-¿Demasiados?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Ah. -Jensen mueve los pies e intenta parecer arrepentido, pero Jared no se pierde el ansioso endurecimiento de su polla expuesta. -¿Vas a hacer algo al respecto?  
  
-¿Tú qué crees?  
  
-Creo que sí.  
  
-Ven aquí.

Tiene todo el derecho de volver a tocar el cuerpo de Jensen. Después de un fin de semana de negarse a sí mismo, siente que debería volver a hacerlo. Quiere asaltarlo, zambullirse dentro de él, follarlo tan fuerte que pueda sacar de la mente de Jensen todos los pensamientos sobre la gente de Texas, pero eso no es lo que Jensen necesita ahora. Todavía está tembloroso por lo que ha pasado. Ha controlado el ataque de pánico que había comenzado a sentir en el gimnasio y, aunque parece normal, ahora que Jared sabe qué buscar, puede ver las señales. Jensen, el muy cabrón, le ha estado mintiendo todo este tiempo.

Está jodidamente aterrado.  
  
Pero ahora puede ver a través de ély no va a dejar que se siga saliendo con la suya.  
  
Cuando Jensen se detiene justo enfrente de donde él está sentado, en la cama, Jared mira la marca morada en su cadera. El estómago de Jensen se tensa cuando lo toca. -Voy a renovar esto, -dice Jared, -y tendrás siempre mientras seas mío. ¿Está bien?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen son oscuros mientras él asiente.  
  
-Pero primero voy a atarte. -Jensen había hablado de eso, así que es algo que Jared sabe que quiere probar. -Como siempre, tu palabra segura es mi apellido. Así que eres tú el que tienes el control, ¿de acuerdo? Recuérdalo. Puedes detener esto en cualquier momento si lo necesitas. -Deja que sus dedos vaguen por el estómago de Jensen y bajen a través del fino vello de su polla, que parece muy entusiasmada con la sugerencia de la esclavitud. Baila con los dedos sobre ella, haciendo que Jensen se estremezca, luego cierra su mano con fuerza alrededor de la base para acercar a Jensen. -¿Cómo te sentirías si te vendara los ojos?

La agitación de la polla de Jensen responde antes de que él lo haga, en voz baja y sin aliento. -Realmente bien.  
  
-Increíble. Se aplican las mismas reglas sobre la palabra segura. Y, Jensen, utilízala si lo necesitas por cualquier motivo, incluso si sólo quieres hacer una pausa durante un momento para recuperar el aliento. Esto es fundamental. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
-Lo entiendo.

-No quiere decir que la escena haya terminado, pero significa que me detendré y hablaré contigo. Sin embargo, si no dices nada, tu cuerpo es mío para hacer lo que yo quiera con él.

Más agitación, y él aprieta más fuerte hasta que Jensen jadea. -Hay algunas otras reglas. Primero, no puedes correrte hasta que te lo diga. Si tienes ganas, dímelo. Dímelo y te detendré. ¿Sí?  
  
Asintiendo, Jensen se pasa la lengua por los labios, obviamente le gusta esa idea. Es bueno saberlo.  
  
-Si te corres sin avisarme, te castigaré.  
  
Ooh, a Jensen realmente le gusta eso. -J-Jared...  
  
Jared vuelve a apretar su agarre. Esto va a ser divertido porque Jensen ya está desesperado por correrse y jadea mientras Jared provoca su cuerpo manteniéndolo en el borde. -Buen chico.  
  
Ahí está, esa tímida sonrisa vacilante. Joder, cómo le gusta esa sonrisa.  
  
-Segundo, no puedes esconderme ninguna de tus reacciones. No quiero que trates de controlarte o te contengas. Quiero verte. Voy a hacerte muchas cosas y quiero ver el efecto que causa cada una de ellas en ti. -Necesita que Jensen deje de pensar y comience a sentir lo más rápido posible. -¿Entiendes?  
  
-No esconderme. -Jensen asiente de nuevo. -Jared... cuando dices muchas cosas... ¿me dolerán?  
  
Cualquier persona normal parecería desconfiada al hacer tal pregunta. No Jensen. Suena tan ansioso que Jared necesita presionar una mano contra su propia polla y recuperar el aliento. -Sí, -dice, cuando puede hablar. -Sí, algunas de ellas definitivamente van a doler.  
  
-Ya me gusta esta sorpresa.  
  
Mientras los dos se sonríen estúpidamente el uno al otro, es como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido hasta la tarde de ayer. Como si acabaran de terminar de hacer la colada yno hubiera sucedido ninguna de las otras sorpresas. Son _ellos_ dos, y Jared anhela inclinarse hacia adelante y presionar una línea de besos desde el pecho de Jensen hasta su boca, pero esa es una línea arbitraria, dibujada en la arena y no va a violarla. Él necesita algo, después de todo, para recordarle que Jensen no será suyo para siempre.  
  
En lugar de besarlo, se levanta. -Acuéstate boca arriba con las manos sobre la cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del traumático fin de semana, Jared finalmente puede darle su sorpresa a Jensen.

Jensen nunca había estado atado antes. Hasta Jared, no tenía ni idea que fuese algo que quisiera experimentar y ahora no puede esperar. Mantener las manos detrás de la cabeza mientras Jared le lastimaba los pezones, ya fue suficientemente emocionante, pero ahora no podrá moverse aunque lo desee. No a menos que Jared lo deje.  
  
Jared lo atará, lo lastimará y lo castigará por correrse y este fin de semana horrible se salvará.  
  
Obedientemente, envuelve las manos alrededor de los puntales de metal entre los postes de la cama y ve a Jared sacar unas cuerdas de aspecto sedoso de su escritorio. Jared todavía está completamente vestido y probablemente debería sentirse expuesto o incómodo tumbado, desnudo y extendido, pero todo lo que puede sentir es la emoción que palpita en su vientre ante la vulnerabilidad de todo esto. Se está poniendo completamente bajo el control de Jared.  
  
Jared huele bien cuando se inclina sobre Jensen para envolver la cuerda alrededor de sus muñecas y sujetarlas a la cama, y Jensen respira el aroma familiar. Sí. Esto. Esto es todo lo que necesita.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-De maravilla. -Había olvidado lo bonitos que son los ojos de Jared de cerca, como los girasoles que se abren en un campo verde, y se pierde en ellos por un momento. –Tienes una cuerda para atarme.  
  
-Sí. -La boca de Jared, tan talentosa cuando juega con su polla, se tuerce en una sonrisa. -Y algunas otras cosas, Jen, sólo espera. ¿Cómo estas? ¿Los brazos están bien en esa postura como para aguantar un rato?  
  
-Me siento realmente cómodo. -No. Eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando tira de los nudos y siente que no puede moverse, que no puede doblar los brazos _en_ _absoluto_ , una llamarada de calor lo recorre. -Jared, mierda, voy a correrme.  
  
-¿Sólo con _esto_? -Los ojos de Jared se ensanchan teatralmente y luego se arrugan en una sonrisa mientras agarra la base de la polla de Jensen de nuevo.  
  
Pasan varios segundos.  
  
Jensen no tiene muy claro lo que sucede en ese tiempo.  
  
Poco a poco la cara de Jared vuelve a enfocarse.  
  
-¿Todavía estás conmigo, bebé?  
  
-No, por favor, dime que no me he corrido.

- No exactamente.   
  
- Sabes que no voy a  aguantar.

-Pero, Jensen, ¿cuál es la regla?  
  
-¡La voy a romper!  
  
Jared azota con fuerza uno de los muslos de Jensen. -Ese tipo de actitud derrotista no te llevará a ninguna parte.  
  
Su muslo arde (Jared tiene las manos jodidamente grandes y fuertes) Jensen lo observa ir hacia su escritorio. -¿Cuál será mi castigo?  
  
-¿Será? -Jared se gira antes de llegar a la mesa, intenta parecer feroz, pero sus ojos se están riendo. -¿ _Será_ , Jensen?  
  
-Vamos. -Intenta señalar su dura polla, Jensen está atrapado por la cuerda y, oh Dios, eso no mejora la situación, sentir esa dura inflexibilidad. Enardecido, tira de nuevo y de nuevo es restringido. -Jared. Jared, ven aquí, estoy hablando en serio. _Ahora_ , Jared, o voy a… -Ya es demasiado tarde porque el hijo de puta no se ha movido y Jensen se ve superado por una oleada de placer que no puede controlar.  
  
Está jadeando cuando baja de su orgasmo y le da a Jared una mirada fulminante. -No me eches la culpa de esto. Te lo advertí. Te lo advertí y no hiciste nada, así que esto es culpa tuya.  


-¿Te dije que te corrieras? -Jared está de rodillas en la cama entre las piernas de Jensen, limpiándolo con un paño suave. Si hubiera estado allí, en primer lugar, esto no habría sucedido.  
  
-Dijiste que te avisara.  
  
-También te dije que necesitabas mí permiso. ¿Lo tenías?  
  
-¡No me paraste!  
  
-¿Tenías mi permiso para correrte, Jensen?  
  
Oh, mierda, eso va directamente a su desobediente polla.  
  
Jared lo mira con incredulidad. -¿En serio?  
  
-Parece que sí.  
  
Se miran y él hace todo lo posible por hacerle saber a Jared que va muy en serio.  
  
-Dios mío, Jen, eres otra cosa.  
  
Pero Jared respira como si estuviera presenciando algo sagrado y el aliento de Jensen se atasca en su garganta. Él no sabía que su cuerpo podía hacer ninguna de estas cosas. Es Jared, no él.  
  
-Voy a tener que comprarte un anillo para la polla, -dice Jared por fin.  
  
-¿Qué es eso?

-Algo que te mantendrá empalmado pero evitará que te corras, ya que evidentemente no puedes hacerlo por ti mismo.  
  
Jared puede evitar que se corra por la fuerza. Puede mantenerlo duro y cachondo, desesperado y negarle el orgasmo el tiempo que quiera y no habrá nada que él pueda hacer al respecto.  
  
-Aw, Jensen, mírate. ¿Te gusta que hable de no dejar que te corras?  
  
-La maldita cosa no sabe lo que es bueno para ella.  
  
Jared se ríe mientras tira el paño al suelo. -Tienes razón. No te preocupes, aprenderá en un minuto.  
  
-¿Por qué? -pregunta con suspicacia. -¿Qué estás planeando?  
  
-Tu castigo.  
  
¿Por qué esa palabra también hace que se empalme? Quiere reírse pero al mismo tiempo quiere llorar porque se siente tan bien que no sabe qué hacer con eso. Jared debe reconocer su angustia porque estira su cuerpo largo y delgado sobre el suyo, presionando con fuerza su polla y envolviendo las manos alrededor de las muñecas atadas de Jensen. Jensen está totalmente indefenso debajo de él cuando Jared baja la cabeza hasta que sus narices casi se tocan.  


-¿Quieres que te castigue, nene ?   
  
-Sí ,  -susurra  Jensen . – Jared …   
  
- No te va a gustar .   
  
Ese es el punto. S abe que no lo hará, pero no puede evitar que Jared lo haga e irracionalmente e so es lo que lo hace desearlo. - Castígame, Jay. Por favor.

***********  

Hielo.  
  
Jared tiene maldito hielo y planea usarlo en la polla de Jensen.  
  
Está atado firmemente ahora en ambos extremos, puede moverse un poco de lado a lado pero eso es todo. Tener los tobillos atados ha hecho que se vuelva a empalmar y es entonces cuando Jared sacó su primer instrumento de castigo. Un tazón de hielo.  
  
Jensen pensaba que le gustaba el dolor. A él no le gusta esto. Duele de mala manera, arruinando el placer en lugar de mejorarlo y es todo lo que puede hacer para no gritar en voz alta mientras Jared lo molesta con el hielo.  
  
-¿Cómo estás, bebé?  
  
-Jódete. Tú.  
  
-Esto es lo que pasa cuando no eres un buen chico. Te lo advertí, pero no escuchaste y ahora esto es lo que ganas.  
  
-Me duele, maldita sea.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jared lo empeora. -¿Te gusta esto?  
  
-Jared, por favor, por favor...  
  
-¿Por favor qué, nene? ¿Por favor para?  
  
-Jay…  
  
-Si necesitas parar, recuerda que puedes.  
  
¿Qué dice de él, que odia esto pero no quiere que Jared se detenga? -No, -gime, sintiéndose tan patético como suena. -Me lo merezco y lo quiero.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jared quita el hielo por un momento, no es que el dolor se alivie, y se inclina sobre él, sosteniendo su mirada. -¿Por qué te mereces esto?  
  
-Porque te he desobedecido. Me he corrido sin tu permiso.  
  
-Correcto. -Satisfecho, Jared se sienta de nuevo. -Sólo quería estar seguro de que supieras por qué estamos haciendo _todo_ esto.   
  
¿Todo? ¿Qué otra posibilidad…? Oh. De repente, se da cuenta que a Jared le preocupa que él esté utilizando esto para aliviar la culpabilidad, culpabilidad que está tan lejos de esta situación que no podría confundirlas aunque lo intentara. –He sido malo porque he roto tus reglas, -Dice claramente incluso cuando Jared aplica más hielo y quiere gritar. -Eso es todo, por eso me estás castigando.  
  
-Y está el pequeño asunto de esos 40 segundos extra que estuviste en la ducha. -Tranquilizado, Jared está de vuelta en modo castigo.  
  
-¿Me castigaras también por eso?

-Oh, sí.  
  
-¿Más hielo?  
  
-Casi hemos terminado con el hielo, de momento. No, tengo otra cosa planeada para ti.  
  
Al parecer, esa otra cosa requiere que le venden los ojos por primera vez. Su polla y sus pelotas todavía le queman ferozmente por el frío, por lo que la realidad tarda en filtrarse a través de lo que se siente al ser privado de la vista.  
  
No puede ver a Jared. Eso duele, porque ver el placer que siente Jared cuando juega con él es uno de sus mayores placeres, pero gradualmente se da cuenta de que la venda hace que las sensaciones sean diferentes. No hay nada con lo que pueda distraerse del dolor en su ingle y sus ataduras parecen volverse más restrictivas. Quiere que una mano cálida y relajante le cubra la polla y empieza a temblar porque no puede dejar de intentarlo constantemente.  
  
-Cálmate, Jensen.  
  
La voz de Jared ayuda, profunda y segura, justo a su lado.  
  
-¿Querrías... Jay, me tocarías? -Su propia voz suena ridículamente pequeña y tímida en comparación. -Necesito sentirte, solo tu mano. ¿Por favor?  
  
Unos dedos fríos cubren su mejilla. -Estoy aquí. ¿Estás bien?  
  
-Esto es muy... desorientador.  
  
-¿Necesitas que te lo quite?  
  
-No. Yo sólo… no me dejes solo. Háblame o tócame para que sepa que estás aquí  
  
-No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Jen. No cuando estás todo extendido para mí así, desnudo, atado e indefenso. ¿Cómo te sientes sabiendo que puedo hacer todo lo que quiera contigo y que no puedes detenerme?   
  
-¡Tan bien!  
  
Los dos se ríen de su ferviente respuesta y la risa pone todo en perspectiva. Es Jared, y Jared no va a dejar que nada malo le pase.  
  
-He pensado que te gustaría esto, -dice Jared, sus manos acarician el pecho de Jensen como si estuviera acariciando un gato. -He estado fantaseando con eso toda la semana, tenerte a mi merced. Joder, hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte.  
  
-Hazlas todos.  
  
-Tendría que tenerte atado más de una noche.  
  
-Quiero eso. -Jensen se arquea con las firmes caricias. -No ahora, porque tenemos clase mañana, pero un fin de semana, cuando no tengamos que ir a ningún lado. ¿Me tendrás atado todo el tiempo?  
  
Las manos de Jared tartamudean. -Te gustaría eso, ¿eh?  
  
-No puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Ser sólo una cosa para que juegues todo el fin de semana. Una vez termines, me ignoras, estudias, juegas, ves una película, sigues con tu vida mientras estoy atado esperándote. Esperando volver a serte útil.

-Oh joder, Jensen. Voy a tener que usar el hielo conmigo mismo si sigues hablando así.  
  
Es bueno saber que puede afectar a Jared tanto como Jared le afecta a él. -Realmente quiero hacer eso. No quiero que sea sólo una fantasía. Tengo muchas otras fantasías.  
  
-¿Sí? -Dedos duros presionan el moretón en su cadera mientras que otros golpean suavemente su pezón. -Dime alguna.  
  
-Quiero que me hagas daño. Que pruebes cuanto puedo aguantar y luego hacer que aguante más, solo porque te gusta. Te gusta verme llorar, ¿verdad, Jared?  
  
-Estás precioso cuando lloras.  
  
Una golpecito mucho más fuerte lo hace jadear. -¿Y gritar? ¿Te gustaría oírme gritar?  
  
-No tienes ni idea. -Jared golpea su otro pezón con la misma fuerza. -¿Qué tal si probamos un poco de eso y vemos cómo aguantas tu próximo castigo?  
  
Oh sí, Jensen quiere eso. -¿Cuál es mi castigo?  
  
-Empieza así.  
  
Comienza con placer, al parecer, con la lengua de Jared girando alrededor de sus pezones, enviando pequeños escalofríos por el cuerpo de Jensen directamente hacia su polla, que se está recuperando. Luego Jared continúa chupándolos profundamente dentro de su boca, tirando de las puntas con los dientes hasta que están calientes, hinchados y palpitantes.  
  
-Este, uh, castigo, -Jensen se las arregla para decir cuando Jared levanta la cabeza un buen rato después. -¿Te das cuenta de que esta es una de mis cosas favoritas?  
  
Sólo estoy preparándote. -Jared suena sereno, pero está respirando casi tan fuerte como Jensen. -Te voy a dejar un segundo, pero sólo voy a la mesa a buscar algo para ti. ¿Vale?, en cuanto lo tenga vuelvo. –el dorso de su mano roza la sudorosa mejilla de Jensen. -¿Cómo estás, Jen? ¿Tus bonitos pezones están bien?  
  
-Muy bien.  
  
-¿Cómo está esa entusiasta polla tuya? ¿Has aprendido la lección o podría darnos problemas de nuevo?  
  
-¡No más hielo!  
  
-¿No? ¿Seguro? -Jared se burla un poco de él con los dedos, pero el recuerdo del hielo es todavía muy vívido y Jensen es capaz de controlarse. Jared le da un apretón. -Estás siendo un buen chico ahora, es casi una pena que tenga que castigarte un poco más. -Él lo suelta. -Ahora dime, Jensen, ¿por qué es este castigo?  
  
-He tardado 40 segundos de más en la ducha.  
  
-Está bien. Así que vas a pagar por cada uno de esos segundos.  
  
-¿Cómo?

Algo como el f uego azota su pezón izquierdo. -Con esto.   


-¡Jared! -Oh Dios, ¿qué coño? -¿Qué es eso?  
  
- Es una regla.  Concretamente, la regla que  tienes en tu escritorio.  La regla golpea su pezón derecho. –Voy a darte 20 de estos en cada uno para enseñarte  que tienes que tomarme en serio cuando te doy un límite de tiempo .   
  
Tiene que apretar los dientes para no gritar  tras  el tercero y el cuarto.  ¿18 más en cada uno ?  ¿ Se su pone que debe soportar 18 más? -Dame algo ,  -jadea después del sexto. - Como una mordaza. No p uedo quedarme callado .   
  
- ¿ Y si te digo que tienes que hacerlo?   
  
- No _puedo_. Por favor, Jared, ayúdame.   
  
- Tendrás qu e pagar una multa por eso .   
  
-Por favor, cualquier cosa, sólo... ¿qué multa ?   
  
-¿ Los dos últimos  en las pelotas ?   
  
-Joder, no .   
  
-Tú eliges .  –La regla traza una línea por su estómago y go lpea suavemente contra sus pelotas. - Aquí o sin mordaza.   
  
Por primera vez desde que Jared lo ató, trat a frenéticamente de escaparse , pero se mantiene firme, cautivo  del castigo de Jared. -¿Qué pasa si no puedo aguantarlo ?   
  
-Son sólo dos. Lo haré rápido. O puedes mantener la boca cerrada y controlarte. Pero sabemos que tiene problemas para controlart e, ¿verdad, Jensen?    
  
No hay posibilidad de que  se corra ahora. Está demasiado asustado. Eso es una bendición, al menos.   
  
-Decídete. ¿Todavía quieres la mordaza?

-Sí. -Su boca es una puta traidora, que no se calla, en primer lugar.  
  
Jared se ríe como si hubiera estado esperado que eligiera esa opción, saca lo que parece uno de sus fulares de verano y lo mete parcialmente en la boca de Jensen. Luego lo envuelve varias veces alrededor de la cabeza. Se siente ridículo, pero cuando intenta hacer algún sonido, se da cuenta de lo efectivo que es. Excepto que ahora se siente extra separado de Jared.  
  
-Oye, shh, -dice Jared, sus labios justo al lado de la oreja de Jensen. –Espera un segundo y escúchame. Tenemos un par de opciones. Si me necesitas, puedo quitarte la venda para que puedas verme. ¿Eso lo hará más fácil?  
  
Quiere ver a Jared. Quiere ver a Jared desesperadamente. Pero Jared le puso la venda como parte de su castigo y, ¿cómo va a ser aceptable que pida que se la quiten? Mientras intenta pensar, oye pequeños chillidos frenéticos. ¿Que demonios?  
  
-Está bien, está bien, -dice Jared, tirando de la venda. -Dame un segundo y te la quito. Abre los ojos con cuidado, o te deslumbrará la luz.

Jensen los abre instantáneamente, los cierra de nuevo y luego mira cuidadosamente a través de dos diminutas rendijas hasta que la cara de Jared toma forma. Se ve preocupado.

-Ya está . ¿Puedes respirar con la mordaza?

Ni siquiera había pensado en respirar, así que obviamente está bien. Lo intenta. Sí, puede.  
  
-Buen chico. -Jared coloca su mano firmemente sobre el pecho de Jensen justo entre sus pezones ardientes. -Está bien. Lo siguiente que deberíamos haber discutido antes de ponerte la mordaza, es tu palabra segura. Obviamente no puedes decirla con una mordaza. Si necesitas que me detenga o llamar mi atención, simplemente golpea con cualquiera de las dos manos en la cama. Las estaré vigilando. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora?  
  
Las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas tienen la longitud suficiente para que él pueda hacerlo fácilmente.  
  
-Genial. ¿Recordarás hacerlo si quieres que me detenga?  
  
Jensen asiente.  
  
-Ahora te he quitado la venda para que puedas comunicarte con los ojos, pero quiero que los cierres mientras te castigo. Ábrelos cuando sea necesario, pero si puedes tenlos cerrados. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
Es un tipo de venda diferente, piensa. No es física, pero Jared desea que no lo vea y se estremece de emoción al pensar que eso es todo lo que necesita para privarlo de la vista. Ya está duro otra vez, maldito sea el hielo, y es difícil decir cuál es la razón, la mordaza, las cuerdas, el fácil control que Jared tiene sobre él o la tranquilidad que ve en sus ojos.   
  
Cuando Jared le sonríe y él está haciendolo que puede para devolverle la sonrisa a través de los ojos, su teléfono suena, ha recibido un mensaje.

Serán sus padres, haciéndole saber que han llegado  a casa sanos y salvos.   
  
Dios. Imagínate si sus padres hubieran entrado y visto esa escena, Jensen, atado y desnudo, a punto de ser golpeado por Jared.   
  
Eso habría  hecho que perdiese su vida en  un solo segundo.

Pero ellos no están aquí. Están en Texas y él está a salvo , aquí, donde pertenece, y no puede evitar que las palabras  quieran salir d espués de haber estado enterradas durante tanto tiempo. -Te quiero, Jared.   
  
- ¿Qué  pasa , bebé? ¿Necesitas decirme algo?   
  
No. No, él no se atreve a decir esas palabras sin una mordaza en la boca para no escuchar el sonido, pero hay un senti miento de alivio al decirlas. Y a no está en negación. No va a fingir. Ama a Jared y le quedan cinco semanas, y  hará que sean las mejores cinco semanas de sus vidas.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, deja que sus ojos vuelvan a sonreír. Jared,  lo mira fijamente  durante un momento y asiente . Es como si hubiera escuchado, como si hubiera entendido. Jensen sabe que no lo ha hecho, pero de alguna manera están en la misma onda.   
  
La mano d e Jared se desliza por su pecho y acaricia s u estómago varias veces. - ¿Estás listo para reanudar tu castigo?   
  
Jensen asiente con vehemencia.   


- ¿Sí? ¿Quieres que te haga daño otra vez?   
  
Repite el movimiento, incluso con más vehemencia.   


- Entonces cierra los ojos y continuaremos.   


***********

Hay algo diferente en Jensen cuando reanudan el castigo. Hay una serenidad en él que Jared no había visto antes y no está seguro de qué la ha provocado. ¿Es por el hecho de estar atado? ¿El dolor? ¿La mordaza? Sea lo que sea, algo ha liberado a Jensen y su respuesta es exquisita cuando utiliza la regla en sus bonitos pezones rosados. Obviamente recuerda las instrucciones de Jared acerca de mostrar sus reacciones porque lo hace, libremente. Se retuerce y grita detrás de la mordaza, sus caderas empujan constantemente hacia arriba con una necesidad desesperada mientras sus pezones se van poniendo carmesí debajo de la regla, y no abre los ojos ni una vez.  
  
Jared no golpea con fuerza, sólo lo suficiente como para que pique, en realidad, pero para alguien tan inexperto como Jensen, debe sentirse abrumador. Sin embargo, el constante control que mantiene sobres sus manos indica que, en lo que respecta a Jensen, está bien que continúe, así que es lo que hace.  
  
Siente una gran decepción cuando sólo quedan dos golpes más. Jensen aún está apretando las manos contra las cuerdas, cuando Jared se inclina para lamer los pezones que ahora están ardiendo. Oh, pobre Jensen, le queda mucha noche por delante. Esta delicioso, su pecho cubierto por el fino brillo del sudor, y Jared se toma su tiempo lamiendole las costillas y su suave vientre. Oh sí, todavía queda mucho más.  
  
En cuanto a su polla, aparentemente ha olvidado que el hielo existe, porque está completamente recuperada y es exigente, y Jared cierra la boca a su alrededor y se la traga hasta la garganta.  
  
Jensen grita.  
  
Y se corre.  
  
Cuando Jared levanta la cabeza, Jensen está murmurando continuamente tras la mordaza, sus puños golpeando la cama. Mierda. ¿Está intentado decir la palabra de seguridad? Jared tarda tres segundos en quitarle el fular.  
  
-Lo siento, Jared, intenté decírtelo, pero no pude… no esperaba… lo que hiciste…. lo siento, no quise…

- Abre los ojos, Jensen.   
  
Ojos verdes y húmedos se abren para encontrarse con los suyos. Jensen  está angustiado. -¡No quise correrme !  Sólo … no tuve tiempo para  advertirte … por favor, no me castigues más, Jared, po r favor, no puedo con más hielo. ¡Lo siento mucho!   
  
Oh, eso es todo. É l esta bien . Jared siente que su ritmo cardíaco acelerado comienza a disminuir cuando coloca un suave dedo sobre los  labios  ba lbuceantes de Jensen. - Shh, bebé, está bien. Está bien, sé que te  he pillado por sorpresa.  No esperaba que  te corrieras , pero debería haber sabido,  que no puedes controlar esa pequeña y codiciosa polla tuya.

Los ojos de Jensen le suplican, pero él permanece obedientemente en silencio y los labios de Jared se contraen.   
  
- Esos dos golpes en tus  pelotas realmente van a doler.   
  
Un sonido agudo escapa de Jensen y sus ojos gritan _¡_ _no_ _!_ Pero el dulce chico no pelea con él, no trata de argumentar para salir de su castigo . Só lo  por eso, Jared le da a sus pelotas una suave palmadita. Incluso eso hace que Jensen se estremezca.   
  
-No te preocupes, nene , no te haría eso. No vas a  librarte de ellos , pero los  voy a postergar un poco para que te recuperes. ¿ Vale ? ¿ Estás de acuerdo ?   
  
Jensen asiente con incertidumbre. Parece que quiere decir algo , así que Jared quita el dedo .   
  
-Háblame. Dime como está s ¿Estás bien?   
  
- Dios, Jared .  - Sacude la cabeza contra la almohada. -Me estás volviendo loco, ¿sabes ?   
  
- ¿Sí? Y ni siquiera hemos llegado a mi sorpresa

 Los ojos de Jensen se abren. -¿Quieres decir que hay más?  
  
-Mucho más, si crees que estás a la altura.  
  
-Definitivamente estoy a la altura. -No hay ninguna duda. -Sólo tengo una pregunta.  
  
-Pregunta.  
  
-¿Me vas a castigar por correrme la segunda vez?  
  
Se ve realmente preocupado y Jared apoya un brazo sobre su pecho para poder mirarlo directamente. -¿Quieres que lo haga?  
  
-Yo... joder.  
  
-Me temo que no entiendo esa respuesta.  
  
Jensen pone los ojos en blanco. -Quiero decir que no, pero al mismo tiempo he roto las reglas y debería tener lo que merezco. Me sentiré… mierda… decepcionado si no lo haces.  


¿Está bien? Se necesita todo el autocontrol de Jared para no besarlo por ser tan adorable. Se conforma con pasar un dedo por la mejilla e nrojecida de Jensen. - ¿Qué tal si jugamos  a un juego?, Sugiere. -A ver si podemos hacer que pidas hielo de nuevo. Si lo haces, te lo dar é. Si no, bueno, depende de ti .   
  
-No hay nada que pueda hacerme rogar pidiendo hielo ,  - dice Jensen con sentimiento.   
  
Jared le da a s u mejilla un pequeño pellizco. - ¿ De verdad me estás desafiando ?   
  
-¿Oops ?   
  
Joder, cómo le  gusta la forma en que Jensen puede  parecer tan dulc e y tan travieso a la vez. - Sí,  _oops_ . Empieza  el juego, cariño .   
  
Jensen le  sonríe. -Vamos, chico grande.

***********

La mordaza permanece fuera, pero Jared vuelve a colocar la venda de los ojos, ya que aparentemente es parte de la sorpresa, no sólo del castigo. Le da un poco de agua a Jensen antes de continuar, comprueba que sus brazos estén bien y que no le duelan las muñecas, y esta vez Jensen se pierde en la oscuridad con placer, dándole la bienvenida como a un amigo familiar. Jared lo ha cuidado tan bien durante su castigo que se abandona ansiosamente a su control. Puede escuchar a Jared moverse por la habitación, pero ni siquiera intenta averiguar lo que está haciendo. No importa. Descubrirá exactamente lo que Jared quiera que sepa cuando Jared quiera que lo sepa y eso está bien.  
  
Todo esto está bien.  
  
Quiere reír porque es tan bueno. ¿Cómo ha vivido durante veinte años sin saber cuán maravillosa puede ser la vida?  
  
De repente hay un destello de fuego en sus costillas.  
  
-¡Mierda!  
  
-Shh, Jensen, tienes que controlarte esta vez, no voy a ponerte de nuevo la mordaza.  
  
-¿Qué coño me has hecho? -Siente como si Jared lo hubiera cortado. ¿Le ha pegado con algo? No hubo sonido de impacto.  
  
Otro destello de fuego en su bajo vientre.  
  
-Jared, ¡qué coño! -Se las arregla para mantener la voz baja, esta vez. -Jared, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
-No te voy a lesionar, lo prometo. Solo recuéstate y déjame que te haga un poco de daño.  
  
Más fuego, esta vez justo encima de sus pezones y siente una leve sensación de calor en su rostro.  
  
-¿Me estás _quemando_?  
  
Pequeñas gotas de fuego bailan por su pecho, luego por su estómago...  
  
-¡No te atrevas… _OH_! -Jared se atreve,¡justo en la cabeza de su polla! -¿Jared? Jared, deja eso en este instante y dime qué estás haciendo o ayúdame, Dios…  
  
-Tú, ¿qué? ¿Quieres decir tu palabra segura, Jensen?

-¡No! Sólo dime…  
  
-Ponte cómodo y respira profundamente, -aconseja Jared mientras deja caer otra chispa de fuego sobre la polla de Jensen. -Créeme.  
  
Es difícil. Lo está matando no gritar el apellido de Jared y hacer que se detenga para que pueda iluminarlo y saber con qué coño lo está quemando. ¿Son cerillas? No, porque oiría como las enciende. No es agua, aunque parecen gotas. Es sólo cuando siente como si un río corriese por su pecho y se fuese acumulando en el hueco de su estómago que, de repente, sabe lo que es.  
  
Cera de vela.  
  
Por supuesto.  
  
Nada dañino, tal y como prometió Jared.  
  
Oh, jodido Dios, ¿cómo puede la cera doler tanto?  
  
Jared está jugando con él, dispersando gotitas por todo el cuerpo de Jensen, unas pocas por su muslo interno, luego a lo largo de la parte superior de su brazo, más por su estómago, un pequeño y feroz estallido sobre uno de sus doloridos pezones, de vuelta a su ingle, y Jensen está perdiendo la cabeza tratando de predecir dónde aterrizará la próxima ráfaga.  
  
-¿Jensen?  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Deja de pensar. Puedo oírte.  
  
Jared tiene razón. Ese no es el punto de esto. Se supone que se está rindiendo, después de todo. ¿Qué había pasado con esa sensación de paz que sintió antes? ¿Por qué la ha abandonado?  
  
Confía en Jared.  
  
Eso es todo lo que necesita hacer.

Y así lo hace. Literalmente , siente que la tensión fluye por sus músculos y se abre al dolor que Jared desea darle. Jared ahoga sus pezones en cera hasta el punto en que siente que van a explotar y Jensen deja que el fuego se derrame por sus venas con placer. Por supuesto, el placer lleva a que gradualmente  vuelva a empalmarse otra vez,  algo  que no  se le  escapa a Jared y muy pronto él enfoca toda su atención y toda la cera líquida  en la pobre y maltratada polla de Jensen y no  pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jensen se de cuenta, exactamente , por qué Jared estaba tan seguro de que suplicaría por el hielo otra vez.   
  
E stá decidido a probar que Jared  se equivoca.

No tiene éxito.   
  
Sin embargo, antes conseguir el hielo, recibe los dos últimos golpes de  castigo en las pelotas .


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Jensen quiere hacer algo extremo y Jared quiere protegerlos a ambos.

Jensen se siente lujuriosamente relajado cuando se despierta para ir correr, a la mañana siguiente. Antes de que, por fin, se fueran a dormir, Jared limpió cuidadosamente toda la cera de su cuerpo, algo por lo que está muy agradecido ya que no sería divertido lidiar con eso. También se lo folló despacio durante mucho rato, el tipo de sexo que lo vuelve loco de necesidad pero que adora casi tanto como le gustaque se lo folle de forma salvaje, como si Jared fuera a reventar si no pudiera reclamarlo como propio en ese mismo instante.  
  
No siente ningún dolor residual esta mañana, ni en su culo bien jodido ni por la "paliza". Mientras Jensen corre por las calles al amanecer, deja que sus pensamientos reproduzcan la noche anterior. Jared no lo golpeó muy fuerte, lo sabe de forma racional, pero en ese momento estaba tan sensible y sobrestimulado que se sintió abrumado. Fue por el rollo de ser castigado por algo y estar atado, -en serio, necesita experimentar eso otra vez. Pronto. Hay algo mágico en la forma en que se apaga su cerebro y lo libera.  
  
En cuanto a la cera, sabía que la gente hacía ese tipo de cosas, pero nunca había imaginado que pudiera doler tanto. Es algo que quiere intentar de nuevo cuando sepa que esperar y cuando se sienta más tranquilo, menos forzado. Como hubiera estado el sábado por la tarde cuando planearon esto.  
  
No. Todavía no puede pensar en el fin de semana y en todas sus implicaciones.

En lugar de eso, termina de correr, consiguiendo el mejor tiempo que ha hecho hasta la fecha, lo que quiere decir que es hora de añadir una o dos millas más, y se da prisa en ducharse mientras Jared todavía está dormido en la habitación. Todavía está cachondo desde la noche anterior a pesar de la cantidad de veces que se corrió, y está tentado a masturbarse. El agua cae tibia por su espalda y envuelve la mano alrededor de su polla... entonces algo lo detiene. Jared. Jared le dijo que pidiera permiso antes de correrse.

Pero eso fue parte del juego de anoche.  
  
Aún así. Jared le dijo que lo hiciera.  
  
Él no estaba hablando de hoy.  
  
Pero ¿y si lo hizo?  
  
El pensamiento surge a través de Jensen y su polla le palpita en la mano. Cosa estúpida. ¿Por qué está tan emocionada con la idea de ser negada? ¿No entiende lo que eso significa?  
  
Él quiere masturbarse ahora, maldita sea.  
  
Pero su mano no se mueve.  
  
No es el recuerdo del hielo lo que lo detiene, no es porque Jared lo castigó, porque ambos saben que fue sólo por diversión, es el latido constante de calor en el estómago ante la idea de no hacerlo hasta que se lo pida a Jared. Eso lo mantiene quieto.  
  
¿Qué pasaría si, durante las próximas cinco semanas, deja que Jared esté a cargo de eso por él? Completamente. ¿Jared iría por eso?  
  
Haciendo que la ducha se enfríe, termina de manera eficiente y regresa a su habitación donde Jared se mueve ante el olor del café que se está haciendo.  
  
-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, -dice alegremente Jensen. -¿Te hago algo también o vas a dormir un poco más?

La primera clase de Jared no es hasta las 10 am los lunes y generalmente duerme. -Dame un poco, -dice, frotándose los ojos con los nudillos de una manera que lo hace parecer un niño pequeño adormilado. -Necesito imprimir el proyecto de grupo para poder corregirlo.  
  
-¿Lo has terminado?  
  
-Sí. Mientras estabas...eh, el sábado.  
  
Sí, mejor no pensar donde o con quien estaba el sábado.  
  
Jared se levanta de la cama. -¿Cómo estás? ¿Te encuentras dolorido?  
  
-Realmente no. -Jensen coge las dos tazas y le da una, sentándose en la silla que hay al lado de su escritorio con la otra. -Me han dolido un poco los pezones cuando corría por el roce de la camiseta, pero no mucho. A parte de eso, nada más.   
  
Jared le da una pequeña sonrisa antes de enterrarse en su café. -Tengo una pregunta, -dice después de dar un trago enorme a su café. -Si es inapropiada puedes decírmelo, pero tengo curiosidad.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-¿Te excita el dolor de los pezones rozando la camiseta cuando corres? Es sólo... sé que el dolor te excita en la cama y me preguntaba si tiene el mismo efecto fuera de ese contexto o si es simplemente molesto.  
  
Eso no es algo en lo que Jensen haya pensado realmente y toma un par de sorbos mientras lo considera. -No creo que me excite. No es sólo el dolor, como tal, lo que me gusta. Eres más... tú. Tú provocándomelo. -No debería sentirse tan avergonzado al hablar de ello. Tampoco debería estar tan excitado, considerando que sólo lleva un par de boxers y Jared notará, en cualquier momento, lo que está pasando. Intenta recordar la sensación del hielo.

Jared parece fascinado. -¿Quieres decir que si te pellizcas los pezones, no tendría el mismo efecto?

Las palabras de Jared, en sí mismas, están teniendo un gran efecto y los pezones de Jensen se estremecen. Intenta encogerse de hombros. -Realmente no.  
  
-¿No juegas con ellos cuando te masturbas?  
  
-No. No siento lo mismo cuando tu lo haces. -Es esa mirada depredadora en los ojos de Jared cuando le hace daño, esa deliciosa alegría que siente cuando lo deja que se haga cargo. Sí, obviamente, hay partes de su cuerpo que responden mejor que otras, pero el efecto es tan intenso porque es Jared el que lo provoca. Sin embargo, ya que Jared ha sacado el tema, Jensen reúne el coraje suficiente. ¿Se atreverá a asaltar algo tan extremo? -Es como cuando me prohibes correrme, eso es más poderoso que yo decidiendo que no debería hacerlo.  
  
-Sí, me he dado cuenta que eso te gusta. -Un destello de la noche anterior se ve en los ojos de Jared mientras se deslizan por el pecho de Jensen hasta su polla. -Mm, -dice apreciando como se está empalmando con sus reflexiones, -¿también te gusta hablar de eso?

Puede hacer esto. Jensen no va a avergonzarse, no intenta ocultar su respuesta. En cambio, se queda quieto para dejar que Jared lo vea. -Me gusta mucho, -dice apenas susurrando.  
  
Los ojos de Jared vuelven a su rostro. -¿Te has masturbado en la ducha?

-No.  
  
-¿Por qué no?  
  
-Porque me dijiste que no me corriera sin pedir permiso. Sé que sólo fue anoche, -agrega rápidamente, -pero seguí pensando en eso y simplemente no pude... ya sabes.  
  
-¿Desobedecer?

Mierda, esa palabra explota a través de sus venas. -Sí. -Se muerde el labio, tratando de averiguar cómo continuar. -Quería preguntarte si... -Su ráfaga de valentía se desvanece bajo la franca consideración de Jared y de repente se siente estúpido. -No importa. No es importante.

-Termina la frase, Jensen. ¿Qué querías preguntarme?  
  
Jensen mira su erección, tirante contra su ropa interior blanca, como si quisiera que el maestro le pidiera que respondiera la pregunta. Excepto que la pregunta debe hacerla él, ¿no es así?  
  
-¿Quieres pedirme permiso?, -Dice Jared, cuando queda claro que Jensen no va a hablar.  
  
Con los ojos, Jensen le ruega que siga y lo diga para no tener que hacerlo él.  
  
-Oooo, -continúa Jared, alargando la palabra, -¿quieres que te lo niegue de nuevo?  
  
Sólo se necesita una mirada de ambos hacia la polla traidora de Jensen para encontrar la respuesta.  
  
-Joder, Jensen. -Jared se ríe, no con diversión sino con asombro. -¿Sabías que te gustaba esto?  
  
-No. -Ha podido soltar una palabra. Bueno. Tal vezpueda decir algunas más. -Estaba, pensando. Mucho. Como, no sólo por una noche.  
  
Ahí. Ya lo ha dicho. ¿Entenderá Jared lo que quiere decir?  
  
-Ahh. -Lo ha hecho, a juzgar por la manera en que parpadea muy rápido y mueve los ojos arriba y abajo entre la cara de Jensen y su polla, luego traga visiblemente. -Eso es bastante duro, Jen.

-Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo, -dice Jensen apresuradamente. -No necesitamos hacerlo, es algo en lo que estaba pensando en la ducha y no lo hice, pero no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres.

-Oh, quiero hacerlo. -Los ojos de Jared lo están quemando ahora. -Si eso es algo que te gusta, hacerlo de forma más prolongada, definitivamente quiero. Sólo estoy señalando que... joder, ¿qué estoy diciendo? Sí, quiero hacer eso. Me encantaría hacer eso. Sin embargo, es más duro de lo que piensas y tendríamos que hablar de ello.

-Tengo bastante autocontrol, -dice Jensen, picado por la insinuación de que no va a poder hacerle frente.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jared arquea las cejas, -Tengo algo de hielo que dice lo contrario.  
  
-Tenías algo de hielo, -le responde Jensen. -Lo utilizaste conmigo, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Vaya que si lo hago. Es por eso que soy consciente del poco autocontrol que tienes.  
  
-Estaba atado. Es diferente. No puedes responsabilizarme por las cosas que suceden cuando estoy atado.  
  
-¿Es eso un hecho? -Dejando de lado su café, Jared se acerca para pasar un dedo sobre el punto húmedo que hay en la ropa interior de Jensen. -Así que aprendimos dos hechos muy útiles anoche, ¿verdad?  
  
Jensen se estremece. -Sólo dame una oportunidad. No estoy diciendo que no me dejes correrme, realmente no quiero eso, _no_ _es_ _lo_ _que_ _quiero_. Sólo quiero correrme cuando me dejes. Que seas tú quien se encargue de ello en mi lugar. Eso es lo que quiero. -De repente parece muy fácil de decirlo. -¿Podemos intentarlo el resto de la semana? Sólo puedo correrme con tu permiso.  
  
Contemplándolo, Jared golpea el dedo varias veces en el extremo de la necesitada polla de Jensen. -Está bien, -dice por fin. -Pero no voy a ser malo. Como en este momento, ¿tienes tiempo suficiente para que te la chupe?  
  
-Realmente no va a llevar mucho tiempo, -dice Jensen con ironía. -¿Me estás diciendo que puedo correrme?  
  
Jared mira el reloj. Tienes que irte en quince minutos. Tienes cinco para correrte en mi boca o no te corres hasta esta noche.  
  
-Puedo hacer eso, -dice Jensen.  
  
No debería estar orgulloso, sino todo lo contrario, pero solo le cuesta tres.

***********

Jensen responde notablemente bien al control de Jared sobre sus orgasmos. Le envía un par de mensajes de texto el primer día para decirle que todo en lo que puede pensar es en acercarse y distraerlo de su trabajo, y por la noche, Jared se burla de él llevándolo hasta el borde varias veces para, a continuación, negarle el permiso, antes de, finalmente, otorgárselo.  
  
El miércoles por la noche, le informa a Jensen que es hora de que deje de ser tan codicioso y empiece a trabajar en los orgasmos de Jared. Tomándose muy en serio la tarea asignada, Jensen aprovecha la oportunidad para practicar sus habilidades de garganta profunda, que ha descuidado últimamente. Jared no piensa que pueda cansarse nunca de la boca de Jensen o de su entusiasmo. Es un hombre al que le encanta chuparle la polla y no se avergüenza de demostrarlo. Está contento de pasar horas con la boca llena de Jared, le encanta chupársela mientras ve una de las películas que le gustan, pero a Jensen no, lo mantiene excitado pero no desesperado por correrse, incrementando la excitación un poco y luego repitiendo ciclo. Al final, hace que Jared se corra, pero en lugar de levantarse y exigir un poco de reciprocidad, se vuelve a acomodar con la polla inerte de Jared en la boca.  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
En silencio, sus ojos suplican a Jared que no lo detenga, y ¿quién es él para exigirle a Jensen que aparte la boca? En lugar de eso, se recuesta sobre las almohadas para seguir viendo la película que había elegido esa noche y hunde su mano en el cabello de Jensen. Los dos se quedan dormidos así, y Jensen le hace una mamada mucho más sucia cuando se despiertan unas horas más tarde.  
  
-¿Quieres que te haga una también? -pregunta Jared cuando Jensen sale a respirar, lamiéndose los labios húmedos como si buscara alguna pequeña gota de Jared que se hubiera escapado.  
  
El sacude la cabeza -Estoy bien. Esta noche es sólo para ti, si te parece bien.  
  
Una comprobación confirma que no es porque no esté cachondo. -¿Estás seguro?  
  
-Me gusta que esta noche sea para ti. No para mí.  
  
-Eso no significa...  
  
-Lo sé. -Jensen se estira en la cama junto a él. -Aun así. ¿Te parece bien?  
  
-Por supuesto que me parece bien. Joder, es excitante como el infierno. Antes de Jensen, nunca había pensado lo divertido que podía ser un juego como este. -Pero, ¿y si no dejo que te corras mañana?

-Entonces no lo hagas, -dice Jensen como si fuera tan sencillo.

Quizás lo sea. -Necesitamos hablar más sobre esto, -dice, porque qué pasa si está jodiendo a Jensen de alguna manera sin que ninguno de los dos se dé cuenta.  
  
-El fin de semana. -Acurrucándose, Jensen apoya la cabeza en el pecho de Jared de la misma manera en que lo ha hecho recientemente. -Quiero dormir ahora.  
  
Así que Jared lo deja, pero permanece despierto durante un par de horas más, pensando en las cosas. Acerca de lo que pueden hacer con el tiempo que les queda para poder darle todo lo posible a Jensen antes de que termine.

***********

Jensen vuelve a pedírselo el jueves por la noche, esta vez exige que se lo folle, y cuando Jared le pregunta si quiere correrse, le dice: -Dijiste que no me dejarías, -y Jared lo toma como una declaración de sus deseos y se lo niega, incluso cuando comienza a rogar más tarde.

-Pensaba que habías dicho que no era por ti, -dice Jared a la tarde siguiente mientras comparten muffins en la cafetería (al prometer que se comería la mitad de la de germen de trigo de Jensen, Jared consigue que Jensen coma la mitad de la suya de chocolate y considera que es una victoria). -Pero no te has corrido desde el martes. No es que me queje, porque me lo he pasado muy bien, pero quiero saber cómo ha sido para ti.  
  
Como de costumbre, cuando se le pregunta algo como esto, Jensen se toma su tiempo para considerar la respuesta, mordiendo la mitad de la magdalena de chocolate mientras piensa. -Resulta que a veces me gusta que no sea para mí, -dice al fin, lamiendo trozos de chocolate de sus dedos, lo que distrae un poco a Jared de la conversación. -Me gusta cuando se trata de mí, como el domingo cuando todo se centraba en mí e hiciste que me corriera tantas veces, pero es bueno cuando correrse no es una opción y sólo estoy concentrado en ti. Es diferente. Me siento menos como yo y más como... -Se encuentra con los ojos de Jared con una risita avergonzada. -Me siento libre.  
  
Libre. Eso es algo que Jensen nunca había sido, al menos no desde que terminó con sus días salvajes. Si Jared le da eso, incluso la ilusión de eso, es más de lo que va a conseguir de otra persona o va a volver a conseguir. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda responder, el amigo de Jensen, Steve, se acerca a su mesa.  
  
-Jensen, Jared, ¡qué alegría veros!  
  
-Hey, -dice Jared, y mientras Jensen y Steve conversan sobre la actuación de Steve de mañana por la noche a la que ha venido a invitarlos, Jared recuerda cuán libre se siente Jensen cuando toca la guitarra. Eso es algo más que él ha podido darle, y quiere darle más. -Steve, -interviene en el momento apropiado, -¿hay alguna canción que puedas enseñarle a Jensen a tocar con vosotros antes de las vacaciones de verano?  
  
-No soy lo suficientemente bueno para eso, -objeta Jensen. -Eso es absurdo.  
  
-Claro, hay algunas, -dice Steve, ignorándolo y tomando a Jared en serio. -Si él quiere practicar durante los finales, por supuesto. Tenemos una actuación el fin de semana de fin de curso, Jensen, una no muy grande, y puedes unirte a nosotros si quieres.  
  
-No puedo.

-¿Por qué no? Vamos a hacer una fiesta después a la que estáis invitados, así que si todo sale mal, puedes ahogar las penas en alcohol, y si sale bien, podemos celebrarlo. Es un ganar-ganar.

-Será divertido, -dice Jared. -Has estado practicando todos los días durante todo el año. Me encantaría verte actuar.   
  
-Si sale mal, tepienso echar la culpa, -le dice Jensen sombríamente, pero es una capitulación y todos lo saben, lo que significa que quiere hacerlo porque, de lo contrario, hubiera dicho que no. Jared contiene las ganas de cantar de alegría.  
  
-¿Tienes tiempo libre para empezar este fin de semana?, -Pregunta Steve.  
  
-El domingo por la mañana. -Jensen mira a Jared. -Estarás en el baloncesto, ¿verdad?  
  
-Claro. -¿Pero no va sólo al baloncesto para darle a Jensen tiempo para hablar con Dianne? ¿No era ese el plan?

Steve y Jensen quedan para el domingo mientras Jared trata de no pensar en lo que esto podría significar. ¿Ocurrió algo entre Jensen y Dianne el sábado por la tarde? No, ella había invitado a Jared a su jodida boda esa noche, así que obviamente él no terminó con ella. ¿Es que no piensa hablar con ella durante mucho rato? Ahora que lo piensa, ¿cuánto tiempo suelen durar esas llamadas? Jared no tiene ni idea ya que él se va durante varias horas todos los domingos. Todo el tiempo pensó que estaba siendo un compañero de habitación considerado, que le estaba dando a Jensen la oportunidad de tener sexo telefónico con su novia, pero eso obviamente no ha pasado. No puede imaginarse a esa dulce niña pronunciando una sola palabra sexy. Para el caso, no puede imaginársela en la cama. Ella es tan... ordenada. Peor aún que Jensen. Pero lo que pasa con Jensen es que le encanta tener sexo y ensuciarse en las circunstancias adecuadas. ¿Alguna circunstancia sería adecuada para esa chica? ¿O es que Jensen está pensando en toda una vida de obediencia, y sexo clínico durante unos pocos minutos, con la luz apagada?

-Todavía la llamaré, -murmura Jensen cuando Steve se ha ido. Él está mirando a la mesa, nervioso, sujetando una servilleta de papel. -Tengo que hacerlo. De lo contrario parecerá sospechoso.  
  
Sospechoso. Como la otra semana cuando ignoró su llamada y tardó tres días en enviarle un mensaje de texto. -No tienes permiso para correrte con ella, -dice Jared con firmeza. No tiene derechos en ese sentido, pero se siente feo. Egoísta. Merece que Jensen se burle de él en su cara, especialmente porque ambos saben que él sabe que Jensen nunca lo ha hecho y no tiene intención de hacerlo ahora, pero en lugar de eso se vuelve hacia él, vulnerable, con los ojos abiertos solemnemente enfrentándose a los suyos.  
  
-Soy tuyo, Jared, -dice Jensen en voz baja. -Lo que queda de este año escolar, soy completamente tuyo. Podrías decirme que no tengo permiso para correrme ni una sola vez durante el mes siguiente y te obedecería.

Eso es terriblemente embriagador. -Sabes que no voy a hacer eso.

-Pero podrías. Y yo querría.  
  
Y él quiere hacer que Jensen lo demuestre. -Nada de sacudírtela, -dice en su lugar. -Nunca. Durante el resto del año. Sólo yo puedo hacer que te corras.  
  
Asintiendo, Jensen abandona la servilleta y envuelve las manos alrededor de lo que resta de su café. -Me gusta eso.  
  
-Bien. -Hay tan poco tiempo. Ya ha pasado una semana y los finales estarán sobre ellos antes de que se den cuenta. -¿Vas a ir a la biblioteca esta noche?  
  
-Tengo que estudiar.  
  
Eso está bien, porque le da a Jared la oportunidad de hacer otra compra. -Ven al baño conmigo, -dice. -Termina tu café y ven a buscarme. Quiero renovar tu moretón.  
  
-¿Qué, ahora? ¿En medio de las clases?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Cuando Jensen asiente, se levanta de la silla y agarra su bolsa. -Dos minutos, Jen. El baño de la parte de atrás.

Es pequeño, unisex, se cierra por dentro. Jared empuja a Jensen contra la puerta tan pronto como gira la cerradura. -Mantén las manos encima de la cabeza. No las muevas. -Desabrochar los pantalones de Jensen hace que sea más fácil llegar a donde quiere. El moretón se está desvaneciendo otra vez, se está desvaneciendo demasiado y lo ataca con los dientes con más fuerza que antes. Él sabe que está haciéndole daño a Jensen, pero se siente tan bien y deja que su mano masajee la polla de Jensen a través de los vaqueros mientras trabaja sobre la carne dañada.

-Más fuerte, -insta Jensen. -Más, Jay.  
  
Jared obedece. Y luego mueve la boca hacia la polla de Jensen. Cuando están lo suficientemente bien para volver a clase y a la normalidad, él dice: -Acabas de correrte porque yo he decidido que así fuera, Jensen. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? No es sólo que no te corras lo que decido ahora, sino que puedo elegir hacer que te corras sólo porque me da la gana.  
  
-Soy tuyo, -dice Jensen de nuevo. Todavía está sonrojado y sudando y un poco tembloroso, y está así porque Jared así lo decidió. -En cualquier momento. En cualquier lugar.  
  
¿Y no hace eso que Jared se vuelva loco? -¿Puedes llegar cinco minutos tarde a tu próxima clase?, -Pregunta.  
  
El asentimiento de Jensen es inmediato.  
  
-Ponte de rodillas. Quiero correrme en tu cara.

***********

Mientras Jensen está en la biblioteca, Jared estudia. Ha sacado buena nota en los parciales, así que no está tan preocupado por los finales, pero no hace daño volver a repasar todo el material. Jensen es realmente bueno con su ética de trabajo porque antes no habría considerado quedarse un viernes por la noche para estudiar. Hace un viaje rápido, sabiendo exactamente dónde necesita ir y qué quiere.

Hace un mes, se da cuenta, mientras piensa en el desarrollo de la experiencia de Jensen de camino a casa. Esta noche marca el primer aniversario de estar juntos -o más bien de acostarse juntos. -¿Se habrá dado cuenta Jensen? ¿Es consciente de tales cosas? ¿Se asustaría si Jared lo mencionara?  
  
Por supuesto que lo haría. No es como si tuvieran una relación. (¿Jensen querría celebrar los aniversarios sí tuvieran una relación? ¿Estaría contento si Jared planeara una cena especial o le hiciera un regalo pervertido?) Así que Jared no lo mencionará, pero sí puede celebrarlo para si mismo, ¿no?. Este es el tiempo más largo que ha estado con alguien y es prácticamente la única relación duradera que ha tenido.  
  
Después de todos sus años de promiscuidad, tiene que admitir que es bastante agradable. No es solo el acceso regular al sexo, sino también el aprendizaje mutuo, descubrir qué presiona cada uno de sus botones, no solo física sino también emocionalmente. ¿Quién hubiera imaginado que Jensen, el fanático del control, quisiera entregarle ese férreo control a él? Lo que dijo acerca de ser libre esta tarde, esta es su única oportunidad de experimentar eso.  
  
Jared sabe que siempre ha preferido ser el dominante en la cama, pero en el pasado eso significaba en su mayoría maltrato y quizás una mano sobre la boca, infligir un poco de dolor. Nunca ha habido ojos luminosos y húmedos que miran hacia arriba pidiendo un castigo o una boca cálida envuelta alrededor de su polla mientras mira perezosamente una película. Claro, ha estado con hombres sumisos a los que les gustaba ser empujados o presionados, pero para ninguno de ellos significaba nada que fuera _él_ quien los hacía sentir así. Pero, ¿Jensen sentiría lo mismo con quien sea que lo introdujera en el sexo? ¿Es simplemente un tipo de transferencia, ya que Jared es el que lo ha hecho sentir todas estas cosas increíbles, por lo que se las atribuye a él cuando no tiene nada que ver, sino que es todo cosa de Jensen y la maravillosa forma en que se ha metido en todo eso, tan abierto, sensible y audaz, yendo a por ello, dándolo todo de sí?

¿Jensen sería así con cualquier hombre que hubiera liberado su sexualidad?

Jared le da una patada a la hierba del parque que está cruzando. Tiene que dejar de pensar en Jensen con otros hombres. Pero su mente se acelera, imaginando a Jensen en Texas a partir de ahora, llegando a un punto de ruptura por la necesidad sexual después de negarse a sí mismo durante tanto tiempo, reuniéndose con alguien que puede...  
  
Para.  
  
No puede preocuparse por el futuro de Jensen. No tiene ningún derecho sobre Jensen, a pesar de que a partir de mañana hace cuatro semanas que están juntos.  
  
Silencia el pensamiento rebelde que sigue intentando levantar la voz preguntando qué pasará el año que viene. ¿Qué pasa si el curso que viene, cuando Jensen aún no esté casado y vuelva aquí, está dispuesto a darle a Jared un año más de sí mismo antes de su futura separación? No puede pensar eso. No puede tener ese tipo de esperanza.  
  
Más importante aún, no puede someterse a ese tipo de dolor. Si se siente tan perturbado ante la idea de perder a Jensen después de solo un mes, ¿cómo reaccionaría después de un año entero?  
  
No se recuperaría.  
  
Ya va a ser bastante difícil superar estos dos meses, pero al menos tendrá el verano para descubrir cómo vivir sin Jensen a su lado mientras aún sabe que volverá a verlo. Tal vez puedan conservar su amistad. Eran buenos amigos antes de empezar a acostarse juntos, después de todo. Tal vez puedan pasar el rato en la cafetería los viernes del año que viene, compartir una o dos muffins, escuchar a la banda de Steve. No vivir juntos ayudará. Jared ha solicitado ser RA, así que tendrá su propia habitación y eso significa que podrá llevar a otros hombres a casa con él, en lugar de tener que buscar sitios para follar rápido. Tal vez pueda encontrar a alguien más con quien tener una relación, una real, mientras todavía no está completamente privado de Jensen. De esa manera, cuando se separen el año que viene, podrá despedirse con una sonrisa en lugar de agarrar a Jensen en un abrazo y simplemente no dejarlo ir.

También tiene que silenciar la otra vocecita que siempre acompaña a esta: ¿qué pasaría si Jensen le preguntara si pueden continuar el próximo año?

¿Será lo suficientemente fuerte como para decir que no?  
  
Él tiene que serlo. Por el bien de los dos, tiene que serlo, porque, recientemente, ha visto indicios en los ojos de Jensen de que esto podría ser algo más que la experimentación sexual que afirma que es y, si ese es el caso, si la separación va a romper el corazón de Jensen tanto como el de Jared... no puede dejar que continúe.  
  
Él tiene que protegerlos a los dos.  
  
Han tenido un mes, pueden tener otro mes, y eso es todo. Ahí es donde tiene que terminar, porque un futuro en el que sigue a Jensen de vuelta a Texas para ser el sucio secreto de su vida, por lo demás ejemplar, como pilar de la comunidad de Dallas, no puede ser divertido. Jared se fue de Texas en primer lugar porque no iba a ocultar quién era. Ser gay, estar fuera, le costó todo y es un precio que estuvo dispuesto a pagar porque valía la pena. Valió la pena ser fiel a sí mismo.  
  
Y no puede violarse a sí mismo de esa manera sólo porque no quiere soltar a Jensen.  
  
Mierda. Tanto para tratar de silenciar los pensamientos caprichosos; él ha ido allí de todos modos  
  
Suficiente. Esta noche es para celebrar, incluso aunque no tenga ninguna intención de dejar que Jensen participe en la ocasión (a menos que él mismo lo mencione, entonces lo celebrará abiertamente). Él tiene un regalo para Jensen y lo van a usar, a disfrutar y a follar hasta volverse tontos todo el fin de semana porque son jóvenes y (casi) libres y muy probablemente están enamorados, y aunque todo lo que quiere es enfurecerse con el universo por lo limitado de su relación con Jensen, al menos pueden tener esto, al menos él sabe con certeza que puede enterrar su cuerpo en lo más profundo de Jensen esta noche y puede jugar con él mañana y puede quedarse dormido otras 28 noches con Jensen acurrucado fuertemente en su pecho.  
  
Él va a tener esto y es más de lo que jamás soñó con tener, por lo que se sentirá muy agradecido y cogerá todo lo que pueda de Jensen mientras Jensen sea suyo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El último regalo de Jared para Jensen es un éxito, pero jugar con él provoca algunas revelaciones inesperadas.

  
-¿Qué es eso? -Jensen mira dubitativamente el objeto que Jared acaba de sacar.  
  
-Es un tapón anal.  
  
-Quieres decir… -Procesando la forma y el nombre, hace clic. Eso es para que vaya dentro de él. -¿Para mi?  
  
-Sí, es para ti. -Jared sonríe mientras se lo deja para que lo examine. -He pensado que ya que te gustan las cosas en el culo, esto te iría bien. ¿Quieres probarlo?  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Al menos podemos ver si te gusta la sensación.  
  
No se acerca al tamaño de la polla de Jared, lo que es decepcionante, pero el objetivo no es follárselo. El punto que esté lleno sin que nadie lo sepa, incluso mientras está en público. Eso significa que tiene que ser lo suficientemente pequeño como para que esté cómodo mientras camina y hace las cosas normales de su día a día, algo imposible si fuese algo tan enorme como la polla de Jared.  
  
Su propia polla se agita ante la idea de caminar por el campus usando esto. Nadie lo sabría. Nadie imaginaría que Jared había puesto algo dentro de él.  
  
-Sí, -declara. Sí, él quiere eso y lo quiere dentro de él ahora. Devolviéndoselo a Jared, se quita la ropa rápidamente y se tumba en la cama. -¿Cómo quieres que me coloque?  
  
-Pecho abajo, culo arriba, -decide Jared después de pensarlo.

Jensen se coloca en posición mientras Jared saca el lubricante y se instala. Hay algo intrínsecamente humillante en esa posición. ¿Debería desesperarse consigo mismo porque eso sólo hace que su polla esté más dura? Le encanta lo íntimo que se siente cuando Jared lo abre mientras está acostado boca arriba y pueden mantener contacto visual. Así Jared también puede jugar con su polla. En esta posición, es como si su culo fuera lo único que importa. Él es algo para follarse, y eso lo pone más duro que nunca.

-Me había lavado por si querías hacer algo esta noche, -dice, enterrado la cara en las sábanas, mientras Jared desliza las manos sobre su culo y abre las mejillas con los pulgares. Él no va a admitir que estaba esperando algo especial. Es estúpido, pero esta noche se cumple un mes desde que comenzaron esto y él quiere conmemorarlo de alguna manera. No es como si tuvieran muchos aniversarios que celebrar, después de todo.  
  
Es recompensado con un beso directamente en su agujero. -Eres un buen chico para mí, Jensen. -Otro beso, este con un poco de lengua. -Todo limpio y sabroso para mí.  
  
Pequeños toques de la lengua de Jared, tal como le gusta, sacan el primer gemido de él. -¿Tengo permiso para correrme?, -Pregunta mientras aún tiene la oportunidad de detenerlo. -Tienes que decírmelo ahora.  
  
-No, -dice Jared entre lametones. Sabe exactamente cómo controlarlos para obtener el máximo efecto. -No te vas a correr hasta que te folle más tarde. Mucho más tarde.  
  
Una profunda lamida a lo largo de toda su grieta lo hace estremecer. -¿Qué pasa si no puedo evitarlo?  
  
-Puedes. Puedes ser bueno para mí. Puedes obedecerme.  
  
Las palabras de Jared son tan excitantes como sus acciones y Jensen se muerde el labio mientras lucha contra la respuesta de su cuerpo.  
  
-Vamos, Jen. -Cuando Jensen no puede dejar de retorcerse, Jared se recuesta y le da una fuerte palmada en el culo. -Hace unas horas que dejé que te corrieras. Contrólate.   
  
-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes para que eso sea imposible, bastardo. -Una segunda palmada lo hace aún peor. No duele mucho pero crea una pequeña quemadura que va directamente hasta su polla. -¿Se supone que esto es un castigo?  
  
Jared se ríe mientras dirige la siguiente palmada directamente sobre el agujero abierto de Jensen. -Podríamos fingir que lo es. -Su mano izquierda se cuela para rozar la punta de la polla, goteante, de Jensen. -Pero creo que lo estás disfrutando demasiado.  
  
-Más fuerte, -pide Jensen. Ya que su secreto ha sido descubierto, bien puede hacerlo. -Me gusta esto muchísimo.  
  
Le sigue gustando mientras la pesada mano de Jared le va dejando una serie de golpes por todo el culo. Es bueno en esto, parece saber exactamente lo fuerte que tiene que golpear para que se intensifique la quemadura sin llegar a ser un dolor desagradable y muy pronto Jensen está demasiado cerca de correrse.

-Jared, para.  
  
Recibe otra palmada justo donde el culo se une con los muslos y el calor se dispara a través de él.  
  
-¡Jared, en serio, para! ¡Voy a correrme!   
  
-No, no lo vas a hacer. -Otra en el mismo lugar.  
  
-¡Para!

-Contrólate, Jensen.

-Lo estoy intentando.  
  
-No, estás siendo codicioso. ¿Dónde está todo ese autocontrol del que hablabas?   
  
-Lo golpeado fuera de mí.  
  
Eso provoca otra risa y un golpe extra fuerte sobre su agujero. -Está bien, tú decides. De todos modos voy a comerte un poco más para dejarte bien abierto para el tapón, pero tienes que estarte quieto y controlarte, o sino lo voy a meter sin más en tu agujero apretado. Tú decides.  
  
Quiere ambas cosas, piensa mientras Jared le da una gran cantidad de rápidos azotes por todo el culo. Si Jared lo mete sin más preparación, dolerá, pero le gusta cuando duele, le gusta cuando Jared pasa de dos a tres dedos demasiado rápido, incluso cuando es la polla de Jared después de no haberlo estirado lo suficiente. Le encanta sentir como se rompe, pero sabe que su cuerpo puede soportarlo, que no le hará daño y puede perderse en el dolor sabiendo que pronto comenzará a sentirse bien. Por otro lado, le encanta la sensación de la lengua de Jared. No lo hacen muy a menudo porque es demasiado tímido para pedirlo y aquí Jared se lo está ofreciendo y todo lo que tiene que hacer es no correrse.  
  
-Cómeme, -jadea cuando Jared detiene la oleada de azotes. Puede hacer esto. Puede aguantar. Puede ser obediente.  
  
Esto es para Jared, se recuerda a sí mismo cuando la lengua de Jared regresa a su ansioso agujero. Es como hace un par de noches, cuando era sólo por el placer de Jared y no por el suyo. Esto es lo que Jared quiere hacerle y él solo tiene que quedarse tranquilo y dejar que pase. Es más fácil cuando lo piensa así. Es un espacio diferente dentro de su cabeza, uno que no se enfoca en su propia gratificación, sino que se enfoca en el placer deJared. Jared quiere lamer profundamente a lo largo de su grieta, largas y húmedas pasadas, por lo que Jensen se queda allí y lo deja. Jared quiere pasar su lengua de un lado a otro entre sus mejillas, y en lugar de sentir el estímulo dispararse a través de su polla, Jensen se concentra en mantener la espalda flexionada para que su agujero esté en un ángulo más accesible. Y cuando Jared quiere deslizar su lengua dentro, Jensen separa más los muslos para abrirse a él.  
  
-Qué bueno estás siendo, -murmura Jared con un giro final de su lengua alrededor de los bordes del agujero de Jensen. -Estás delicioso.  
  
Todo ese esfuerzo vale la pena sólo por escuchar a Jared tan complacido.  
  
Dedos duros se hunden en sus calientes mejillas. -¿Cómo lo llevas? ¿Aún sigues dolorido?  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
-Te gusta que te den una paliza en el culo, debería haberlo adivinado. Sólo eres una puta para todo lo que quiera hacerle a tu culo, ¿verdad?  
  
Suena tan degradante que debería estar avergonzado. No está. -Sí.  
  
-Entonces, ¿estás listo para que pruebe el tapón?  
  
-Lo estoy.  
  
Entra fácilmente. Está mojado por la boca de Jared, el tapón está bien lubricado y se desliza directamente dentro de él. Hay un poco de estiramiento en la base, y después se ajusta. Jared golpea ligeramente el extremo que sobresale. -¿Cómo se siente?

Jensen evalúa. -No es muy grande.

-¿No?  
  
-Teniendo en cuenta que estoy acostumbrado a _ti_.  
  
-La adulación te llevará a todas partes, nene. -Después, da una palmada directamente sobre el tapón y siente una fuerte sacudida dentro de él. -Te he conseguido uno más grande de lo que pensaba, pero supongo que fue una buena elección después de todo. Ahora levántate, porque esa es la verdadera prueba. Quiero que cruces la habitación para ir al baño y vuelvas.  
  
Bien, ahora lo siente. Es extraño, duro e implacable mientras se mueve, nada como sentir la polla de Jared dentro de él. Posiblemente porque nunca ha caminado mientras Jared se lo está follando. El pensamiento lo hace reír.  
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-Me gusta. -Ahora está de pie frente a Jared, desnudo y completamente inconsciente al respecto. Los ojos de Jared brillan. Sus labios todavía están rosados y húmedos de lamerle el agujero y él quiere besarlos. -¿Puedo chupártela mientras lo llevo?  
  
-¿No quieres que te haga una mamada?  
  
-Quizá después. Quiero acostumbrarme a él. ¿Cuánto tiempo puedo llevarlo? ¿Puedo salir fuera con esto?  
  
-Podemos probar y ver lo que puedes aguantar. ¿Te gusta la idea de salir fuera mientras lo llevas?  
  
Jensen asiente. -Tengo muchas ganas de hacer eso mañana.  
  
-Tal vez puedas usarlo mientras estudiamos y luego, si crees que vas a aguantar, puedes llevarlo cuando vayamos al concierto de Steve. Me gusta la idea de que estés sentado, a mi lado, durante varias horas, todo lleno. Tal vez podría follarte antes de que nos vayamos, llenarte con mi corrida y luego mantenerla dentro de ti con el tapón. ¿Quieres ir al concierto de Steve con mi corrida dentro de ti?  
  
¿Cómo puede su polla palpitar de necesidad sin que siquiera la toquen? –Lo hago.  
  
-Puedo verlo. -Extendiendo un dedo, Jared lo arrastra a lo largo de la parte superior de la tensa polla de Jensen. -¿Seguro que no quieres que te la chupe?  
  
Jensen está seguro. Se arrodilla en el suelo entre las piernas de Jared y lo siente como una posición de adoración. Cada vez que se arrodille en la iglesia, en el futuro, recordará este momento, de rodillas para Jared, con el tapón puesto por Jared, metiéndose la polla de Jared en la boca. Todavía duele, sus labios estirados alrededor de esa polla, pero le encanta la sensación de sentirse abrumado por eso. Sí, es demasiado pero él puede soportarlo. Su garganta todavía está un poco en carne viva desde principios de semana, pero también le gusta eso. Su reflejo nauseoso ya casi no existe, su garganta está bien entrenada para abrirse en el momento en que siente la polla de Jared. Él lo lleva profundo, tragando como aprendió para hacerlo más fácil, después la suelta  
  
-Fóllame, -dice, mirando directamente a los ojos de Jared. -Puedo aguantarlo. Sujétame la cabeza y fóllate mi garganta todo lo que quieras. Fuerte, Jay. No te preocupes por hacerme daño, te golpearé el brazo dos veces si lo necesito, como una palabra segura, pero quiero que lo hagas.  
  
Las manos de Jared se enredan en su cabello. -Si no puedes respirar...  
  
-He practicado a aguantar la respiración. Puedo aguantar más de un minuto sin problema. Realmente quiero esto.  
  
Y Jared se lo da.

***********

-¿Cómo te sientes?

Es sábado por la noche y están en el concierto. Jared hizo lo que había dicho después de que Jensen se sintiera cómodo usando el tapón durante la mayor parte de la tarde, mientras estudiaban. Se lo había follado y después se lo había puesto con su corrida dentro. No había dejado que Jensen se corriera en todo el día, y había tenido que utilizar la amenaza del hielo. No pensaba utilizarlo, pero le encantaba ver cómo Jensen se desesperaba cuando lo mencionaba.  
  
Un Jensen, tenso y frenético, es su favorito y ahora puede manipular las circunstancias para ponerlo así cada vez que quiera. La vida, a veces, es genial.  
  
Jensen ya se está moviendo a su lado y sólo han escuchado una canción. -Estoy bien, -dice, calmándose. -¿Estás disfrutando de la música?  
  
Jared duda que vaya a hacerle mucho caso a la música, está demasiado centrado en los pequeños gemidos que Jensen está haciendo. -Por supuesto.  
  
-Bien.  
  
Jensen logra quedarse quieto el resto de la canción, pero cuando comienza la siguiente se mueve en la silla con un pequeño jadeo. Ah, sí, esa es la música que Jared quiere escuchar.  
  
-Compórtate, -dice con suavidad.  
  
-Yo estoy haciendo.  
  
-Creo que quieres que todo el mundo sepa que estás sentado con un gran tapón metido en tu agujero.  
  
Jensen aparta los ojos del escenario donde Steve está dándolo todo. –No.  
  
-Nadie puede oírme. Pero pueden verte. –Están sentados a un lado y el local está oscuro, iluminado principalmente por velas y por las luces del escenario, pero Jensen mira a su alrededor con aire de culpabilidad.  
  
-No me estoy moviendo deliberadamente.  
  
Tanto mejor. -Si no dejas de moverte, voy a atarte a la silla.  
  
La luz es suficiente para que vea cómo la cara de Jensen se pone roja. -No lo harías. No en público.  
  
-¿La idea de que lo haga te la pone dura?  
  
-Sabes que sí.  
  
-¿La idea de que use mi bufanda..., Esa que había usado como mordaza, …para atarte las muñecas al respaldo de la silla? Estás sentado contra la pared. Nadie lo vería.  
  
-Pero podrían.  
  
-Pon las manos sobre la mesa, Jensen.  
  
-Jared...  
  
-¿Estás jugando contigo mismo?  
  
Jensen saca las manos de debajo de la mesa y las coloca encima. -No.  
  
-¿Lo estabas? Se sincero.

-Lo estoy _intentando_ , Jay.

-Mantén las manos ahí hasta que termine la canción.  
  
Son sólo un par de minutos más, pero puede ver que Jensen se está volviendo loco. Se da cuenta de que es otro tipo de bondage, totalmente distinto y eso lo afecta casi tanto como si Jared, literalmente, lo hubiera atado.  
  
Cuando la canción termina, Jensen lo mira pidiendo más instrucciones.  
  
-¿Vas a comportarte ahora?  
  
Jensen hace un gesto caprichoso con la boca. -Probablemente no.  
  
Cuando comienza la siguiente canción, Jared coge sus vasos vacíos. -Voy a traer más cerveza. Ya que no puedo confiar en ti mientras no estoy, vas a mantener las manos ahí para que pueda verlas.  
  
Se toma su tiempo en el bar, habla con un chico que conoce de una de las clases del año pasado, se apoya contra la barra para probar su bebida. En todo momento, Jensen mantiene, obedientemente, la posición, con la cara aún enrojecida. ¿Cómo ha tenido tanta suerte? Jensen es tan jodidamente receptivo y le encanta todo lo que Jared piensa que le puede hacer, sólo quiere más, más fuerte, más profundo. Es el turno de Jared de cambiar de postura incómodamente cuando recuerda la noche anterior. Nunca ha perdido el control mientras se folla la cara de alguien, pero Jensen le rogó que lo hiciera y no pudo evitar tomarle la palabra y follarle la garganta a saco. Incluso cuando Jensen se atragantaba, algo raro ahora, Jared lo retuvo y se negó a dejarlo respirar. Los sonidos estrangulados que hacía sólo lo hizo mejor y esa fue la única razón por la que le dejó coger aire de nuevo, para que pudiera seguir haciéndolos. Después, se horrorizó consigo mismo, pero Jensen sonrió pacíficamente y dijo lo bueno que había sido, a pesar de que apenas podía hablar con voz ronca, aún seguía ronca esta noche, y luego se acurrucó en sus brazos, con el tapón todavía puesto y se fue a dormir como si hubiera alcanzado plena satisfacción, aunque, cuando Jared lo comprobó, no lo había hecho.  
  
Jensen mantiene sus ojos entrenados en la banda cuando Jared vuelve. -Esto se siente terriblemente antinatural, ¿sabes?, estar sentado así.  
  
-Estás muy guapo, todo sonrojado.  
  
-La gente se va a dar cuenta.  
  
Probablemente no lo hagan, pero a él le gusta que Jensen piense que sí lo harán. -¿Quieres una alternativa?  
  
-Sí, por favor.  
  
-Puedes tomar un par de sorbos, luego quiero que pongas los brazos alrededor del respaldo de la silla y te sujetes las muñecas.  
  
-¿Me vas a atar? -Jensen lo mira, alarmado.  
  
-No con cuerda, -dice Jared.  
  
-Oh. -Jensen lo entiende. Visiblemente. -Creo que podría estar mojando los vaqueros porque estoy muy cachondo.

-¿Sí? ¿Te gusta estar atado por mi voluntad?

-Cuando lo pones así... -Jensen se estremece literalmente antes de distraerse tomando el par de tragos que Jared le ha permitido. -No sé si puedo aguantar.  
  
-Pon las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  
Lo hace. -¡Joder, Jared, el tapón!  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Esta posición, es... puedo sentirlo mucho más. ¿Cuánto tiempo debo quedarme así?  
  
-Hasta que te corras.  
  
-¿Qué? -Jensen está horrorizado. -No puedo correrme así.  
  
-¿No puedes? Acabas de decir que…  
  
-¿Quieres que me corra en los pantalones? ¿Delante de todos?  
  
-Tú eliges. O te corres o te quedas así el resto de la noche.  
  
Satisfecho de tener a Jensen justo donde quiere, Jared se recuesta en su asiento para disfrutar de los dos espectáculos, el que está en el escenario y el que está a su lado. Le gusta la música de Steve y parece ignorar la situación de Jensen mientras se enfoca en la banda. Los ojos de Jensen también están fijos en la banda, pero Jared puede ver cuán vidriosos están; su atención está en el tapón que Jared puso dentro de él y en sus brazos atrapados detrás de la espalda y en su polla exigente dentro de unos vaqueros que están demasiado ajustados. Oh sí, así es como Jared lo quiere. Y, honestamente, no sabe que opción elegirá Jensen.  
  
-¿Crees que Steve puede verte?, -Le pregunta un par de canciones más tarde dándole un codazo. -Y el resto de la banda, siguen mirando en nuestra dirección. ¿Crees que han notado donde tienes las manos? ¿Crees que sospechan que podría haberte atado a la silla?  
  
Jensen le lanza una mirada de dolor. -Pero no lo has hecho.  
  
-Como te he dicho, no con cuerdas. Pero ellos no pueden ver eso. -Sabe que es injusto burlarse de Jensen en público y no piensa ni por un momento que la banda pueda ver dónde están los brazos de Jensen, pero aunque Jensen necesita mantener en secreto sus tendencias sexuales, parece que realmente le excita el juego clandestino público. Jared observa mientras se retuerce en la silla. -¿Cómo se siente ese tapón?  
  
-¿Seguro que no lo has cambiado por uno más grande cuando no estaba mirando?  
  
-¿Lo sientes ahora?  
  
-Joder, sí. -Enrojecido y jadeante, es exquisitamente hermoso. Su labio inferior está rojo oscuro porque no puede dejar de mordérselo y sus ojos brillan a la luz de las velas cuando mira a Jared. -Tócame, -dice, con la lengua moviéndose sobre los labios. -Si quieres que me corra en público, si quieres que me humille corriéndome en los vaqueros, justo aquí delante de todos, tócame. Pon tu mano sobre mí y haz que me corra.  
  
Eso es todo. ¿Cómo se supone que puede resistirse a una petición tan decadente? Después de mirar cuidadosamente a su alrededor, desliza su silla más cerca de la de Jensen, al amparo de los aplausos, cuando termina la canción. La banda podría notar ahora lo extraña que es su posición, pero se están llegando al final, lo que significa que Jared sólo tiene unos minutos más para llevar a Jensen allí. Deslizando la mano debajo de la mesa, pasa el dorso suavemente contra la polla de Jensen, provocándole un estremecimiento. Oh sí, no va a hacer falta mucho. Gira la mano y presiona.  
  
-¿Puedo correrme, Jared? -Las palabras salen, bajas y roncas, tras unos pocos apretones más.  
  
-Que todos te vean, bebé. Que todos vean como te corres por mí.

***********

La llamada telefónica de los domingos de Jensen con Dianne es más fácil de lo que esperaba, especialmente porque aún se siente inestable a raíz de lo que Jared le hizo hacer la noche anterior. Después de correrse en los pantalones, se sintió tan avergonzado que casi no pudo soportar el resto de la noche, dejando a Jared encargado de socializar con Steve y el resto de la banda cuando se unieron a ellos para tomar una copa. Sentía las manos incómodas. No sabía qué hacer con ellas sin las órdenes de Jared, lo cual es estúpido porque nunca antes había tenido problemas y media hora de control no debería despojarlo de su capacidad para volver a la normalidad. Debido a que se tuvieron que amontonar alrededor de la mesa para encajar las sillas extra, terminó presionado contra Jared y fue un alivio cuando este metió las manos debajo de la mesa y entrelazó sus dedos. Se sentaron allí cogidos de la mano y se sentía tan bien que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Quería apoyarla en el hombro de Jared, pero Steve seguía mirándolo divertido y sabía que no estaba lo suficientemente borracho para salirse con la suya.

Como no puede sacarse los recuerdos de la cabeza, está muy agradecido de que Dianne tenga ganas de hablar, y no tiene más que hacer algún sonido de vez en cuando que exprese su acuerdo o interés en lo que dice. Había intentado cogerla de la mano el sábado pasado mientras paseaban por el río. Fue incómodo y horrible, y ella parece que se sintió aliviada cuando abandonó el intento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ella no el tipo de persona física, especialmente con él. Irónicamente, parecía más cómoda con Jared que con él. Por primera vez se le ocurre que el aspecto físico de su matrimonio puede ser mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.  
  
Le gusta el sexo. ¿Y si ella no le gusta?  
  
También le gustan los hombres. Ella no es un hombre. Tiene partes femeninas con las que él realmente no sabe qué hacer y no tiene nada con lo que pueda follárselo. Obviamente. En vista de que ni siquiera quiere cogerlo de la mano, no va a querer experimentar con él. Puede imaginar su reacción con mucha claridad si le pidiera que usara un consolador. No, tendrá que ser él el que se la folle, pero es pequeña y delicada, y tendrá que ser muy cuidadoso y controlarse. Pero probablemente no quiera que dure mucho tiempo, por lo que es bueno que pueda correrse rápidamente, pero ¿va a poder correrse con ella?  
  
Mierda. No había pensado en esos problemas. ¿Quién hubiera esperado que agarrarse de la mano con Jared es lo que lo haría enfrentarse a ellos?  
  
Ella quiere hijos, han hablado de eso. Quiere tres y ya tiene los nombres elegidos. Para tener hijos tiene que correrse dentro de ella.  
  
Intenta no pensar en la corrida que Jared dejó en su interior esta mañana antes de irse al baloncesto. Él ya no quiere limpiarla cuando se ducha, quiere usar ese tapón tortuoso de nuevo para mantenerla dentro de él. Mantener a Jared dentro de él.  
  
-Así que le dije a la señora Ellison que, por supuesto, ella puede organizar las flores para nuestra boda, -la voz de Dianne corta sus preocupaciones. -No te importa, ¿verdad? Sé que puede ser difícil de aguantar, pero es mejor estar de su parte o puede ponerse desagradable con los chismes. Me esfuerzo mucho por quererla, como se supone que debo hacer, Jensen, pero a veces es tan molesta, y desde que decidió que tenía que acompañar al coro con el piano, parece que no puedo quitármela de encima. Lo de las flores te parece bien, ¿verdad? Las organiza para la iglesia cada semana y son hermosas, así que estoy segura de que todo estará bien, aunque no haga mucho caso a los colores que queremos.   
  
Por el amor de Dios, faltan dos años para la boda. -Tal vez lo olvide cuando llegue el momento, -dice por decir algo. -Pero está bien, no me importa.  
  
Tiene dos años para prepararse para tener sexo con ella. Esperemos que para entonces su cuerpo se haya reajustado y haya aprendido a vivir sin que se lo follen. Sin tener a Jared dentro de él.

Dianne sigue hablando de la boda. La tiene planeada con todo lujo de detalles y se está haciendo el vestido ella misma. Es una buena modista, excelente cocinera, devota cristiana y un ser humano muy decente. Es muy afortunado que quiere estar con él, compartir el resto de su vida con él. No podría pedir una mejor esposa.

Su mente destella con una imagen de Jared esperándolo al final del pasillo.  
  
No. No importa que ahora sea legal. La iglesia no lo acepta, ni sus padres, ni Texas en general. No está permitido para _él_.  
  
Sintiéndose inquieto por la llamada, se obliga a lavarse a fondo durante la ducha para que no quede ningún rastro de Jared antes de ir con su guitarra a encontrarse con Steve.

Steve ha alquilado una casa con el resto de la banda este año y saluda a Jensen con un café y una sonrisa.  
  
-No estés tan aterrorizado, -dice mientras Jensen toma un sorbo, dándose cuenta de que Steve recuerda cómo le gusta. -Si no te sientes lo suficientemente cómodo, no tienes que hacerlo. Pero me alegra que quieras intentarlo.  
  
-No, quiero hacerlo. –Es vergonzoso lo mucho que quiere. -Simplemente no sé si seré lo suficientemente bueno.  
  
-Vamos a intentarlo y así lo averiguamos.  
  
Los nervios de Jensen se relajan bajo la paciente tutela de Steve y gradualmente comienza a creer que tal vez pueda hacerlo, después de todo. Él quiere actuar para Jared. Le parece que sería un agradecimiento apropiado, no solo por el regalo de la guitarra y las lecciones introductorias, sino por todo lo que Jared le ha dado este año.  
  
-¿Hay alguna canción específica que te gustaría tocar?, -pregunta Steve después de que han repasado los conceptos básicos y ha ilustrado a Jensen con algunas canciones. -Puedo elegir algunas sencillas, pero ¿hay alguna que tenga significado para ti?  
  
-¿Puedo pensarlo?  
  
-Por supuesto. Te daré un par para que practiques entre semana, pero piénsalo y dime si hay alguna más que te gustaría tocar.  
  
-Está bien. -Esta podría ser la única forma en que puede decirle la verdad a Jared, por lo que quiere elegir con cuidado. -Gracias, Steve. Aprecio que hagas esto por mí.  
  
Steve toca un par de acordes. -Me alegro de que por fin estés tocando. Tu compañero de habitación te hizo un regalo muy bien pensado.  
  
-Sí. -Jensen intenta no reaccionar ante la mención de Jared o recordar la forma en que casi lloró cuando abrió su regalo, y en su lugar se enfoca en copiar los acordes. -Sé que lo mencionaste un par de veces el año pasado, pero tenía demasiado miedo de intentarlo.  
  
-¿Ahora ya no estás tan asustado?  
  
-Jodidamente aterrorizado. -Se ríe un poco para restarle importancia a la admisión. -Pero después de que Jared se tomara la molestia de regalarme esto, siento que sería grosero no intentarlo. Y me gusta.  
  
-Es un buen chico.  
  
-Sí, lo es.

-¿Todavía planeas casarte con esa chica tuya?  
  
Los dedos de Jensen se deslizan sobre el instrumento, que emite un sonido horrible. -Oh, sí. Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo haría?  
  
Mirándolo directamente, Steve también deja de tocar. -¿Quieres hablar de eso?  
  
No. -¿Sobre qué?  
  
-¿Qué está pasando entre Jared y tu?  
  
Un rugido ahoga la voz de Steve. ¿Por qué hay un rugido? ¿Por qué no puede oir con claridad? ¿Y por qué le pica la piel y su visión está borrosa?  
  
Está en shock, piensa débilmente. Está en shock porque alguien lo sabe. Steve vio lo suficiente anoche para saberlo.  
  
Alguien lo sabe.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enfrentamientos, revelaciones y sorpresas.

Mientras el cuerpo de Jensen en tra en pánico, Steve mantiene la mirada fija en él. - ¿Qué pasa con  vosotros dos?  - Pregunta de nuevo.   
  
-No pasa nada .  - Jensen oye su propia voz  como si viniese de muy lejos. Suena mal, pero tiene que hablar, tiene que convencer a Steve de que está equivocado. - Sólo somos amigos.   
  
- Nadi e mira así a sus amigos, Jensen .   
  
¿Por qué no habrá aprendido algunos de los ejercicios de respiración de Jared? Serían útiles ahora mismo cuando siente c omo si Steve hubiera envuelto el puño alrededor de sus pulmones  para que no  pueda respirar . Mirando hacia abajo, se da cuenta de que sus propios puños están apretados con tanta fuerza que  se le han puesto las manos blancas y las abre deliberadamente, presionando  los dedos , que tiemblan violentamente, con tra la guitarra que Jared le regaló. -¿Cómo lo miro? - Pregu nta, obligándose a enfrentar a  Steve.   
  
Los ojos de Steve son amables cuando dice en voz b aja: - Com o si estuvieras enamorado de él .   
  
Mierda. _Mierda_. -No lo estoy .  –Lo está , pero eso seguirá siendo un secreto  durante el resto de su vida,  fuertemente guardado en lo más profundo de  su corazón. - No es así.   
  
-¿Cómo es ?   
  
-No es … no estamos... -No sabe cómo terminar la frase. -Me voy a casar .   
  
- ¿Jared lo sabe?   
  
-Por supuesto que sí. - Jensen está h orrorizado por la insinuación. - Ella estuvo aquí la s emana pasada con mis padres y la conoció y  lo invitó a nuestr a boda. No le estoy engañando .   
  
No lo  está engañando . La reverberación de sus palabras suena a través de la  habitación , enfatizando l a forma en que Jensen había expresado la frase . Jared es al que no está engañando. Lo que significa que Jared es el _único_.   
  
-Fue idea suya .  - Si va a confes arse con Steve, entonces debe ser claro. -Sugirió, que aprovecháramos la oportunidad para... - Oh, Dios, sin embargo,  si lo dice, va a sonar mal. -Pensaba que tal vez yo … no soy hetero … así que sugirió que lo utilizara para  saberlo con segurid ad .   
  
-¿Utilizarlo ?   
  
-No es así ,  -dice de nuevo. - Le gusta mucho el sexo. Ahora lo  tiene todos los días. Él tam bién está sacando algo de esto .   
  
- ¿Todos los días?   
  
Jensen ya no puede ni mirarlo a los ojos y mira hacia donde su pulgar frota compulsivamente la madera brillante de la guitarra. Acaba de decirle a  su amigo más antiguo de la universidad que está teniendo relaciones s exuales con otro hombre todos los días .   
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo  lleva pasando esto , Jensen?   
  
- Un mes. Y termina  el mes que viene ,  - agrega, l evantando la vista nuevamente. -Es só lo un experimento, eso es todo.  Se acabará y volveré a mi vida real .   
  
Su vida real.

Como si lo fuera.  
  
-¿Y Jared?  
  
-¿Qué pasa con Jared?  
  
¿Qué va a hacer cuando se termine?  
  
-Volverá a _su_ propia vida.  Va a ir a Nueva York en verano, donde estoy seguro que tiene viejas llamas que reavivar. Él no tiene relaciones. Sólo sexo.  
  
-Jensen.  
  
-¡No las tiene! Lo conozco. Le gusta el sexo casual con extraños.  
  
-No eres un extraño y lo que está haciendo contigo no es casual.  
  
-Me está ayudando. Eso es todo. No es gran cosa, Steve .  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué parece como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte sólo por hablar del tema?  
  
¿Eso parece? -No he dormido mucho esta noche.  
  
-¿Demasiado _sexo_ _casual_ con Jared?  
  
No había habido nada casual en la forma en que Jared se lo había follado, cuando llegaron a casa después del concierto, aprovechando lo abierto que estaba, cuando le quitó el tapón directamente, nada más entrar, empujándolo contra la pared y susurrando ferozmente en su oído lo mucho que había querido hacer esto en público, delante de todos, para asegurarse de que todos supieran que Jensen le pertenecía. Y luego, esta mañana, se había despertado con Jared ya dentro de él, moviéndose dolorosamente despacio, dejando pequeños besos, suaves y dispersos, por su cuello y hombros. Besos que él anhelaba capturar con su boca.  
  
-No he venido aquí para hablar contigo sobre mi vida sexual, -dice con frialdad, porque el recuerdo es demasiado reciente.  
  
Steve lo mira con lástima. -No, has venido porque Jared quiere que actúes para él y aunque te aterrorice, lo vas a hacer. Por él.  
  
-Eso no es…  
  
-¿No es así?  
  
-Es un regalo de despedida. -murmura. -No imagines nada raro.  
  
-Así que vas a tocar para él y luego, qué, ¿Se acabó? ¿Así?  
  
Ignorando la forma en que sus pulmones se contraen de nuevo, Jensen se encoge de hombros. -Por supuesto. Me voy a casa en verano, él se va a Nueva York. No podríamos continuar aunque quisiéramos.  
  
-¿Y en septiembre?  
  
Esta conversación debe terminar. Ahora. -Tengo una vida que vivir. -Hace que su voz sea intransigente. -No incluye a Jared.   
  
-Podría.

-No, no puede ,  - le responde. Ahora está respirando demasiado rápido, el problema  contrario al anterior, pero  se es tá sintiendo igual de mareado. - El resto de mi vida depende de que sea heterosexual, Steve , y Jared es un hombre . Incluso si  fuera capaz de  romper el corazón de mi novia y las promesas que le hice, no podría llevarlo a ca sa. Lo perdería todo. _Todo_. ¿E ntiendes? Veng o de una familia conservadora de Texas. Perdería a mi familia, perdería mi carrera, perdería mi hogar .

-¿Y Jared no lo vale?  
  
-¡Ese no es el punto!  
  
-Para mí es el único punto. -Steve aparta la guitarra y se inclina hacia adelante. -Lo amas, Jensen.  
  
¿Cómo sabe eso Steve? ¿Cómo puede saberlo, cuando ni siquiera Jared lo sabe?  
  
-Él no me quiere. -Las palabras salen de la boca de Jensen antes de que pueda pensarlo y, sorprendido, mira a Steve. -Él no me ama, -dice otra vez, y las palabras resuenan a través de su cuerpo. –Para él no se trata de eso. Fue muy claro. Es sólo un experimento. Resulta que somos realmente compatibles en la cama, pero no es más que eso. Y sí, tal vez lo estoy utilizando para tener la mayor cantidad de relaciones sexuales posibles con alguien del sexo que me atrae, pero él es el que se ofreció y también está obteniendo mucho, así que no intentes hacerme sentirse mal por él. No está involucrado emocionalmente. Es sólo físico.  
  
-¿Lo es? -Steve sacude la cabeza. -Porque me pareció mucho más que eso anoche.  
  
Anoche, cuando Jared lo hizo correrse en público. Jensen trata de no sonrojarse ante el recuerdo de lo que dejó que Jared le hiciera. -Sólo sexo.  
  
-Ese chico se preocupa por ti.  
  
-Somos amigos. Eso no tiene nada que ver con acostarnos juntos. -No puede pensar en eso en este momento. Ciertamente no aquí con Steve observándolo y viendo demasiado y juntando cosas e interpretándolas de una manera que no deberían ser. –He venido a aprender a tocar la guitarra, -dice, blandiéndola. Tiembla en su mano, maldita sea. -Así que enséñame.  
  
Pero cuando se va, media hora más tarde, a encontrarse con Jared para el almuerzo, las palabras de Steve continúan resonando en su mente.  
  
 _Ese_ _chico_ _se_ _preocupa_ _por_ _ti_.  
  
No lo hace. No de la manera que insinúa Steve. Jensen creyó haber visto algo en sus ojos una vez, pero probablemente se equivocó porque nunca volvió a verlo. Y ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?, no se trata de eso. Es sólo que Jared le ha permitido aprovechar al máximo el sexo gay durante un par de meses. Y sí, también son buenos amigos, pero eso es lo que eran antes de que todo esto comenzara y no ha cambiado, y eso es lo que volverán a ser cuando terminen.

Preocupado, empuja la puerta del café para abrirla. Jared está en su sitio habitual, riéndose con una chica que  va de vuelta a su mesa c on un café, pero parece demasiado hipnotizada para seguir adelante.   
  
Los ojos de Jared se iluminan cu ando ve la guitarra de Jensen. -¿Como te ha ido? ¿Has elegido un a canción? ¿Qué canción has elegido ?   
  
Está emocionado porque  Jensen va a tocar la guitarra , no  por el propio Jensen . ¿ Correcto ? Con un gesto de asent imiento hacia la chica, que se va , Jensen guarda la guitarra debajo de la mesa y  coge el café que Jared le ha pedido. - Dios,  que bueno, gracias .   
  
- De nada. Ahora  háblame sobre la canción .   
  
J ensen pone los ojos en blanco. -Me ha dado unas cuanta s para que lo intente . No te  voy a decir más ,  va a ser una sorpresa, así que tendrás que esperar .   
  
- Pero no quiero una sorpresa.  Es a ti al que le gustan las sorpresas .   
  
- Me encantan tus sorpres as .  - Jensen aprovecha la oportunidad para  divertirse. –De hecho, q uiero más de  la última , esta noche .   
  
-¿Sí?  –Ha desviado la atención con é xito, Jared levanta las cejas. - ¿Quieres usarlo de nuevo mientras estudiamos?

¿Debería sentirse avergonzado por lo mucho que le encanta usar  el tapón? - Si no puedo tenerte  de mi todo el tiempo ,  - dice sin siquiera molestarse en mirar a su alrededor para comproba r que nadie pueda escucharlos, -entonces es la mejor opción .   
  
Eso  le  llega a Jared,  está contento de verlo , y mira con aire de suficiencia como tiene que tomarse un momento c on su café helado para recomponerse . Es bueno saber que tiene un efecto físico tan vívido en él, pero eso hace que surjan  de nuevo las palabras de Steve. N o debería decir nada, pero ¿y si Steve tiene razón? ¿Y si Jared siente algo más que solo amistad? ¿Y si lo que vio en los ojos de Jared, en el gimnasio, ese día es real y Jared lo ha estado  ocultando desde entonces?   
  
Probablemente es mejor no saberlo, pero necesita saberlo.   
  
-Jay .  - Su voz sale  firme, casi despreocupada. - Necesito preguntarte algo.   
  
- Por supuesto.   
  
Él sabe la respuesta. S abe la respuesta pero todavía es jodidamente aterrador preguntar, ¿y si Jared dice algo incorrecto?   
  
- ¿Jen?   
  
-Esto es solo sexo, lo  qué hay entre nosotros,  ¿ verdad?   
  
Por un momento, cree que Jared va a  discrepar . Sus ojos se  mantienen fijos , pero l uego Jared dice con facilidad: -Por supuesto. Só lo estamo s jugando hasta final de curso para que puedas experimentar .   
  
Bien .   
  
Sí.   
  
Exacto .   
  
Justo  lo que pensaba .   
  
Ese día no vio bien .   
  
Vio lo que quiso ver .   
  
No. Eso no es algo que pueda desear.   
  
Esto e s mejor.   
  
Es como tiene que ser.   
  
Y si él ha roto las reglas enamorándose,  ha sido un estúpido error .   
  
Jared lo mira inquisitivamente, y se  obliga a son reír. - Sólo  me estaba asegurando .  - Ahora su voz suena ronca, maldita sea. Es por  cantar con Steve. No porque  esté conteniendo la respiración. –Tenía que asegurarme de que estamos en la misma página y todo eso, y que todavía estás bien con  todo esto de la experimentación.

-Me encanta experimentar .  –La voz de  Jared suena bien, sin  emociones confusas en la mirada cuando sus ojos  se encuentran con los de Jensen. - También puedo probar muchas cosas nuevas, así que es genial.   
  
-Bien. -Sí . Es tá bien . Como t iene que ser.

S e aferra a ese pensamiento mientras hacen ejercicio juntos y luego cuando  vuelven a su habitación y Jared  le pone de nuevo el tapón en el culo.  Se siente como una extensión del cuerpo de Jared dentro de él y  no quiere quitárselo nunca . Si tan solo pudiera mantenerlo dentro de para siempre.   
  
I nsiste en  chupársela a Jared despu és de varias horas de estudio. - Desearía  tenerte en ambos lados a la vez ,  - dice desde su posición entre las piernas de Jared, en el suelo. - El  tapón es bueno, pero no es lo mismo .   
  
Jared lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados,  moviéndose lánguido en la boca d e Jensen complaciéndolo. - ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo?   
  
- Siempre.   
  
-Tendré que quitarte e l tapón, pero no t e preocupes, no te dejaré vacío .   
  
Jensen ha oído hablar de l sesenta y nueve, pero los aspectos técnicos son algo más complicados de lo que  creía . Es un poco incómodo lograr que ambos  estén cómodos, pero una vez lo consiguen,  se traga a Jared  de forma diferente desde esta posición . Jared le permite  coger ritmo antes de mover la lengua contra su agujero abierto y necesitado .   
  
- ¿Estas bien?   
  
Va a salir volando , ya lo sabe. La prueba va a ser cuánto tiempo puede aguantar. Levantando la cabe za para liberar la boca, dice: - No  dejes que me corra. No dejes que me corra  hasta que  tu  lo hagas, hasta que quieras que lo haga. Hazme esperar, Jared.   
  
Jared lo hace.

***********

Algo ha cambiado en Jensen. A medida que avanza su última semana de clases, Jared trata de averiguar qué es. Él está... más suave, de alguna manera. Más abierto con sus muestras de afecto. Normalmente deja que sea él quien tome la iniciativa fuera del sexo, pero ahora hace cosas como pasar los dedos por el cabello de Jared cuando pasa a su lado, pasa la mano por la parte inferior de la espalda de Jared cuando están fuera, presiona sus brazos juntos cuando están sentados en algún lugar. Es como si sintiera el mismo tirón magnético que siente Jared, esa necesidad abrumadora de tocar, de mantenerse cerca. De no dejarlo ir.  
  
Jared se pregunta si Steve le ha dicho algo, si él fue el motivo de la incómoda pregunta que le hizo el domingo sobre lo que tenían entre ellos era sólo era sexo. Es obvio que la respuesta le importaba enormemente, y él, honestamente, no sabía qué respuesta era la que Jensen quería escuchar. Aparentemente, había dado la respuesta correcta, por difícil que hubiera sido.  
  
 _Só_ _lo_ _estamos_ _tonteando_...  
  
Correcto, tonteando, porque se está engañando a sí mismo si piensa que, de repente, Jensen ha tenido una revelación y no le importa lo mucho que podría costarle, pero consideraría que Jared es demasiado importante para él como para rendirse.   
  
Eso nunca va a pasar y él lo sabe.  
  
Jensen no dice nada sobre que Steve lo haya confrontado. No debería haberlo empujado tanto en público como lo hizo en el concierto, pero está seguro de que ninguno de los de la banda tenía ni idea de lo que habían hecho. Probablemente fue después, cuando se cogieron de la mano debajo de la mesa. Jared pensó que habían sido lo suficientemente discretos para que nadie lo notara, pero posiblemente no había sido así. Jensen se pone tan suave y tierno después de correrse, y él no podía dejarlo a su suerte.  
  
-Tengo planes para ti mañana por la tarde, -anuncia Jensen mientras comen muffins y se ponen al día entre clases, el viernes. -Es mi turno de planear una sorpresa. ¿Estás disponible?  
  
Como si pasaran el tiempo libre que tenían por separado estos días. Ignora el calor que se le enciende dentro al pensar que Jensen ha planeado algo para él. -Soy todo tuyo. ¿Alguna pista?  
  
-No es nada de lo que estás pensando, pero después puedes encargarte de nuestras actividades nocturnas. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
¿Nada de lo que está pensando? ¿Eso significa que no hay sexo? Ve a Jensen saborear la mitad de su muffin de chocolate, sin revelar nada más. ¡Y se supone que tiene que esperar! Ya es bastante duro no impacientarse con la canción que Jensen está preparando. Sólo ensaya cuando él esté en clase o dando clases particulares, ni siquiera la toca cuando practica el resto de canciones, por si acaso y eso lo está volviendo loco.

-¿Yo también p u edo planear una sorpresa ?   
  
Jensen  le sonríe, coqueto, sobre su muffin. - Siempre puedes plan ear una sorpresa para mí, Jared .  - Sonríe cuando Jared literalmente deja caer  la mitad de  su muffin de germen de trigo  sobre la mesa y rebota. - ¿Qué, crees que no puedo coquetear?   
  
No . Sí . Nunca ha visto una mirada así en la cara de Jensen porque sabe exactamente cómo se le cierran los ojos cuando está a punto de  correrse y está íntimamente familiarizado con la forma en que su boca forma el nombre de Jared, por lo general sin sonido , cuando pierde el control. Ha ido directamente  a su polla, lo que significa que no puede  coger la muffin que había dejado  caer.   
  
La sonrisa  de Jensen se vuelve más sucia. - Tu cerebro se está yendo , ¿no ?   


-Uh huh. -Quiere que Jensen lo mire así siempre, diciéndole al mundo que están juntos.  
  
Es peor cuando Jensen se desliza en su asiento para recuperar el pedazo de muffin. Su cuerpo fluye, igual que se mueve debajo de Jared en la cama, pero nunca en público, y la forma en que se inclina con el culo empujado directamente hacia él es casi demasiado.  
  
-Jensen, vuelve aquí-, -sisea cuando Jensen menea el culo con una pequeña sacudida de caderas, pero siente una gran decepción cuando Jensen se endereza.  
  
-Es un placer provocarte, -dice Jensen mientras envuelve cuidadosamente la muffin en una servilleta. -Voy a pedirte otra, no te preocupes. De chocolate. ¿O quieres arriesgarte e intentarlo con otra cosa? -La forma en que desliza la lengua por sus labios golpea a Jared con fuerza.  
  
-Cuando vuelvas de la biblioteca esta noche, -dice con gran esfuerzo, mientras su cerebro va exactamente al lugar al que Jensen pretende que vaya, -vas a pagar por esto.  
  
-Puede que vuelva temprano. -Jensen frunce sus húmedos labios para soplarle un beso. -Será mejor que estés preparado para mí.  
  
-Estoy listo para ti en este momento, -dice Jared sombríamente.  
  
El flirteo de Jensen se disuelve en una dulce sonrisa, engañosamente inocente. -No puedo llegar tarde a clase hoy. Tendrás que esperarme, chico grande.  
  
-Jen... -Jared ni siquiera puede hablar porque tiene tantas réplicas saliendo de su boca a la vez, y la sonrisa de Jensen se vuelve aún más dulce.  
  
-Acuérdate de lo que estás sintiendo. Quiero que te desahogues con mi culo más tarde.

Okey, eso es. Jared va al gimnasio, después de completar la exigente lista de tutorías que tiene por la tarde, y se desquita en varias máquinas, porque todo lo que hay dentro de él grita para que vaya a la biblioteca y arrastre a Jensen por el pelo para darle lo que se merece. Pero no hay forma de que pueda estar enfadado, porque ver a Jensen tan abierto sobre lo que quiere, hace que le duela el corazón. Es como si, ahora que alguien más lo sabe y, obviamente, no lo ha rechazado, quiera sacarle el mayor provecho posible. Es suficiente para que Jared quiera buscar a Steve y darle un beso enorme.  
  
Cuando piensa eso, recuerda que Steve mencionó que hoy tenía noche de micrófono abierto, así que se desvía cuando sale del gimnasio, ya que aún falta un rato para que Jensen vuelva a casa y busca el lugar donde se lleva a cabo. Steve no está con sus compañeros de banda, lo cual ayuda, y saluda a Jared de forma amistosa.  
  
-¿No está Jensen contigo?  
  
-Le gusta pasar los viernes por la noche en la biblioteca.  
  
Steve hace una mueca. -¿Todavía? Esperaba que lo hubieras corrompido, algo que nunca conseguí.  
  
-Nope. Las noches de los viernes son noches de estudio, inexplicablemente sagradas para él. -Jared hace un gesto hacia la silla vacía que está al lado de Steve. -Estoy de paso, pero ¿te importa si me uno a ti un momento?  
  
-Por supuesto. Sólo estoy aquí para ver posibles futuros talentos. Y no va demasiado bien.  
  
Tomando asiento, Jared evalúa a la chica delgada que está gimiendo en el micrófono, en ese momento. -Jensen lo hace mucho mejor. Sigo diciéndole que necesita darse una oportunidad.  
  
-Has conseguido que de un paso más al regalarle la guitarra. Un regalo muy bien pensado.  
  
Oh, sí, Steve definitivamente lo sabe, a juzgar por la forma en que está estudiando a Jared. La única pregunta es si va a mencionarlo o debería hacerlo él. -No más de lo que has hecho tu dándole la oportunidad de actuar. Gracias por eso.  
  
Asintiendo, Steve se vuelve hacia la chica gimoteante. Ambos la observan en silencio hasta que termina la canción y aplauden cortésmente antes de que Steve diga: -¿Entonces, él te dijo que lo sé?  
  
Jared se pregunta si Jensen sintió el mismo golpe que ha sentido él cuando se dio cuenta de que Steve sabía. Es estúpido, todo el mundo sabe que es gay, pero la idea de que alguien sepa que Jensen lo es, que Jensen está _con_ él, eso es lo que se siente com o un puñetazo. -Me lo había imaginado. -El siguiente intérprete se dirige hacia el micrófono. -¿Me vas a dar la charla?  
  
Steve lo mira por el rabillo del ojo. -En realidad, se la di a él.  
  
Oh. Espera, ¿Qué? ¿No se supone que Steve es amigo _de_ _Jensen_?  
  
-Eres bueno para él, Jared.

Eso parece ser algo en lo que todos los que conocen a Jensen, desde antes que él, están de  acuerdo. Pero si él es tan bueno para Jensen, entonces ¿por qué tienen que separarse? Si es tan bueno para Jensen, ¿por qué estar con él tiene que costarle a Jensen todas las  otras cosas buenas de su vida? -Supongo que te dijo que es temporal ,  -dice, manteniendo la vista  centrada en el solemne cantante asiático, que  manosea su guitarra.

-¿Tiene que serlo?  
  
-Estarás aquí el próximo curso, ¿verdad?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Bien. Porque de repente, Jared duda que él lo esté. Jensen solo necesitaría una sonrisa coqueta como la de esta tarde, en la cafetería, para que él abandone todas sus buenas intenciones y vuelva a la cama de Jensen, un año más y no sobreviviría si lo perdiese después de eso. Ya había sido bastante difícil retirase del cuerpo de Jensen, esa mañana, para dejarlo hablar con su novia. -Te necesitará, -le dice a Steve. -Asegúrate de que siga tocando.  
  
-Pensaba aún te quedaba otro año.  
  
-Las cosas pueden cambiar.  
  
Eso hace que se gane una mirada aguda. -¿ _Lo_ vas a _dejar_?  
  
-No primero.  
  
Tarda un momento, pero Steve entiende lo que quiere decir. -Es una persona diferente cuando está contigo, -dice.  
  
-Una persona gay. Que no puede ser. Y lo entiendo.  
  
-No conozco a su familia, no conozco sus antecedentes con detalle, pero tal vez no sea tan malo como pensáis.  
  
-Ni siquiera les dijo que _yo_ soy gay cuando lo visitaron la semana pasada.  
  
-Mencionó que su chica te había invitado a la boda.

Parece que Jensen se abrió  con Steve,  y es un alivio saberlo. -Quiere presentarme a todas sus amigas, como soltero elegible .    
  
Steve no se ríe como esperaba que hiciera. - ¿ De verdad puedes quedarte allí, de pie, y ver como se casa con ella?   
  
-E s agrad able .  –Lo que es una auténtica putada. -Y lo ama.  De verdad.   
  
- Pero  ¿ él la ama?   
  
-Quiere hacerlo   
  
Vacia ndo su vaso, Steve se levanta. - No puedo decirte qu é hacer, Jared, ni puedo decírselo a él . Pero  tenéis que hablar . No termine s esto por razones equivocadas. Levanta su vaso. - ¿Quieres  tomar algo ?   
  
-No, estoy bien .  -Jared empuja la silla hacia atrás. –Me voy a ir. Jensen estará en casa pronto .   
  
Steve l e da una palmada en el hombro. - Eres un buen chico. Y él también.   
  
Y también l o es Steve, piensa Jared mientras  camina a casa. Si  él de verdad no puede enfrentar volver el curso que viene, porque no puede estar sin Jensen, al menos este tendrá a Steve como apoyo, alguien que entenderá lo que está pasando y estará allí para ayudarlo.

***********

Dejando la tienda de comestibles donde había comprado algunas cosas que necesitaba para la sorpresa que quiere darle a Jared al día siguiente, Jensen se apresura para llegar a casa, tras salir de la biblioteca. Le había costado cada gramo de disciplina, pero había conseguido  aguantar hasta la hora de cierre. Dios sabe que lo necesitaba, ya que mañana no va a hacer nada. Realmente no debería, pero, entre estudiar para conseguir un título en algo que no le interesa o estar con Jared, tiene claro qué le importa más.  
  
No va a suspender, lo sabe, así que se está regalando esto.  
  
Al doblar la esquina, ve a Jared delante de él. Está apoyado en uno de los árboles frente a su edificio, mirando hacia su ventana oscura, con un cigarrillo en la mano.  
  
¿Desde cuándo fuma Jared?  
  
-¿Jay?  
  
Pegando un brinco, Jared esconde el cigarrillo detrás de él. -¡Jen! Has vuelto pronto.

-No . ¿Estás bien?   
  
-Sí .  - Pero se ve pensativo, los ojos sombríos. - Sí, no, estoy bien. ¿ Has estudiado mucho ?   
  
- No sabía que fumabas .   
  
Ya  que Jensen  ha sacado  el tema ,  deja de intentar esconder el cigarrillo. Lo mira con pesar y luego lo aplasta contra la corteza del árbol. -No lo hago. Normalmente . Lo siento si  huelo a tabaco .   
  
-Está bien. Yo también solía fumar .

-Estás de broma. -Cogiendo la bolsa de la compra, Jared se dirige hacia el edificio. -Espera, estás bromeando, ¿verdad?  
  
Alegrándose al verlo más contento, Jensen le lanza una sonrisa descarada. -Oh, las historias que podría contarte sobre un joven perdido.  
  
-Sí, porque eres tan viejo. -Ambos se ríen mientras Jared abre la puerta y le hace un gesto a Jensen para que pase primero. -En serio, ¿de verdad fumabas? Venga ya. ¿Quieres decir que una vez diste un par de caladas porque te desafiaron?  
  
Por un momento, Jensen se permite recordar lo bien que se sentía, la emoción, el consuelo de saber que estaba tomando sus propias decisiones, aunque fueran malas para él. Un poco como se siente ahora, excepto que esta vez sabe que es solo temporal, a diferencia de cuando tenía 15 años y pensaba que tenía el mundo a su disposición. -Un poco más que eso, -dice a la ligera. La puerta del ascensor se cierra detrás de ellos y él respira profundamente. El olor a tabaco se aferra a la camisa de Jared y se inclina más cerca. -Hueles bien.

-Tengo un paquete entero, -confiesa Jared. -Estaba seguro de ibas a hacer que lo tirara por mi salud.  
  
Jensen asiente con seriedad. -Es malo para ti.  
  
-Me imaginaba que dirías eso.  
  
-Y deberías tirarlo.  
  
-Si quieres que lo haga, lo haré.  
  
-Yo estaba en el equipo de pista en la escuela secundaria. Cuando dejé de fumar, no te imaginas como mejoraron mis tiempos. 

-¿Fumabas tanto como para tener que dejarlo?   
  
Ese realmente no es un tema del que quiera hablar. -Sólo digo que no es sano.  
  
La puerta del ascensor se abre, pero Jared se queda allí parado. -Si quieres que baje y lo tire, para que no te sientas tentado, puedo hacerlo.  
  
¿Es eso lo que está tratando de decir? Porque, a decir verdad, quiere sacar el paquete del bolsillo de Jared y recrear esos pocos meses de su juventud, cuando pensó que podía ser quien quisiera. Sintiéndose pequeño y un poco patético, asiente.  
  
No hay juicio en la cara de Jared cuando dice: -Volveré enseguida.  
  
Dejando que Jared lo saque del ascensor, Jensen coge la bolsa de la compra. Mientras Jared está abajo, él se centra en guardar las cosas que había comprado, y luego se mete en la ducha.

-Ven y únete a mí, -dice cuando escucha a Jared volver.  
  
Son demasiado grandes para caber cómodamente en la ducha, pero tira de Jared con fuerza contra él, presionando sus pollas.  
  
-Quiero sentirte, -dice. -Me gusta esto.  
  
Jared parece entenderlo, porque envuelve a Jensen con los brazos para agarrarle el culo, empujándolos más cerca. -¿No quieres que te folle?  
  
-Luego. Más tarde. Fóllame, juega conmigo, dame azotes, si quieres.  
  
Jared aprieta. -Quiero.  
  
-Bien. -Jensen le permite ver el escalofrío de placer que lo atraviesa. Ha estado anticipando esto toda la tarde. -Quiero mucho de ti esta noche, Jared, pero primero quiero esto. -Moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro entre las manos duras de Jared y su polla aún más dura, Jensen lo mira a los ojos. -¿Puedo correrme?  
  
El agua gotea por el cabello de Jared, pero no parece notarlo. -Si te corres ahora, podría no dejar que lo hagas más tarde.  
  
La polla de Jensen entre ellos confirma que realmente no tiene ningún problema con eso.  
  
Inclinándose, Jared apoya su frente contra la de Jensen. -Te haré llorar por eso, -murmura. -Voy a jugar contigo, voy a volverte loco y hacer que me ruegues.  
  
-Quiero correrme aquí contigo, ahora. Me gusta esto.  
  
Jared parece igualmente ansioso de que eso suceda, si la urgencia de sus caderas quiere decir algo, y Jensen deja que se le cierren los ojos y se pierde en el calor del agua, en Jared y en el placer.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el turno de Jensen de planear una sorpresa para Jared.

- ¿A dónde me llevas?   
  
- Sólo  sígueme y espera. Ya lo verás. - Jensen  aparta algunas ramas perdidas para que Jared pase, y luego toma la delantera nuevamente a través del bosque . -Realmente  las sorpresas no son lo tuyo , ¿verdad?   
  
- ¡Quiero saber!   
  
- Tienes suerte de que no te  haya vendado los ojos para traerte aquí .   
  
- Podr íamos hacer eso un día al revés ,  -dice Jared con interés. - ¿Confiarías en mí?   
  
Jensen imagina lo que sería ser conducido a través del mundo exterior , privado de la vista, sin tener  ni  idea de su destino, completamente dependiente de Jared para llegar a salvo. Estaría jodidamente asustado, pero eso es exactamente  por lo que lo atrae la idea. - Tal vez una noche ,  -dice. - No  por el bosque, sino  por la calle.   
  
-¿En serio? -Agarrándolo del brazo, Jared lo detiene. - ¿Me dejarías hacer eso?   
  
-Quiero saber que se siente . Creo que me gustaría. Hasta ahora me ha gustado casi todo  con  lo que hemos experimentado.   
  
S í. Necesita recordar que esto só lo se trata de experimentación, pero es difícil cuando Jared lo mira como si fuera un dios exótico y quisiera  postrarse y adorarlo.   
  
Sacudiéndose la imagen de Jared de rodillas , aquí en el bosque, se aleja.  - Vamos, ya casi  hemos llegado . Deja de distraerme con fantasías sexis .   
  
-Vamos a hacerlo .  -Jared parece resuelto. - Podemos hacerlo esta noche, cuando volvamos. No quiero que cambies de opinión .   
  
- No cambiaré de opinión. Quiero intentarlo. Simplemente no se m e había ocurrido que pudiéramos hacer algo así .  -F rena, buscando la pequeña brecha  entre los árboles. - Ahí,  es ahí abajo.   
  
-¿Cómo encontraste este lugar? ,  - Pregunta Jared mientras se detienen en un bonito y pequeño claro  por el que fluye un río . Suficiente luz del sol se abre paso a través de las copas de los árboles para t raer luz, pero el aire es frío  y refrescante.   
  
Jensen deja la mochila en la que ha traído sus  cosas. - Corro por ese sendero todas las mañanas y un día escuché el río y vine a investigar. Vengo mucho aquí cuando quiero algo de espacio .   
  
- Es bonito.

Lo es. Este ha sido su refugio durante los últimos dos años. Cuando Dianne vino de visita, la idea de traerla aquí lo había horrorizado, así que la llevó por el tramo principal del río, el más cercano a la ciudad, pero tener a Jared aquí se siente bien. Este claro es parte de él y es justo que Jared lo sepa, que Jared lo vea aquí.  
  
-No voy a pedirte que cierres los ojos, -dice, -pero me gustaría que te dieses la vuelta, tal vez puedas caminar un poco por la orilla del río, hasta que esté listo para ti.  
  
Las cejas de Jared se disparan. -¿Listo para mi? Suena ominoso. ¿Debería estar preocupado?  
  
Jensen es el que está preocupado, preocupado de que Jared malinterprete lo que está a punto hacer, o se oponga, o se enfade, o se ría de él. -Sólo necesito un par de minutos. Te llamaré cuando puedas darte la vuelta otra vez.  
  
Le tiemblan las manos cuando empieza a vaciar la mochila. Estúpido, es tan estúpido por estar nervioso. En última instancia, esto no significa nada. Es simplemente algo que quiere hacer. Él quiere experimentar esto, sólo una vez. Sacudiendo la manta que había comprado por la mañana, pasa más tiempo del que probablemente debería, alisándola en entre sol y sombra para que no tengan ni mucho calor ni mucho frío y luego saca los contenedores de comida. Ha tenido en cuenta lo que les gusta a los dos, una combinación de verduras, algunas carnes frías, los rollos menos nutritivos que son los favoritos de Jared y una variedad de frutas, así como las barras de chocolate preferidas de Jared. Hay refrescos y cervezas, además de una botella de agua para cada uno. Cuando todo parece estar listo, se dirige al pequeño afloramiento de rocas donde había escondido la guitarra cuando salió a correr esta mañana. Escabullirse fuera de la habitación no había sido fácil, había tenido que despistar a Jared con una mamada matutina, por lo que ya no se enteraba de mucho cuando Jensen había salido a correr. Estaba preocupado por que estuviese segura, pero nunca había visto a nadie tan lejos del camino y Jared valía la pena el riesgo. Afortunadamente, todavía está cómodamente asentada entre las rocas donde la había dejado.  
  
-Pu…puedes darte la vuelta.  
  
Al principio la cara de Jared está totalmente en blanco.  
  
Jensen se siente mal. No debería haber hecho esto. Este no es el tipo de relación que tienen, se supone que sólo es sexo, ni romance ni experiencias de pareja fuera de la cama. Ha dado demasiadas cosas por hecho y va a perder a Jared tres semanas antes de lo previsto y va a suceder aquí, aquí en su refugio, y nunca podrá volver.  
  
-Jen. -Jared levanta los ojos del picnic extendido ante ellos.

Espera un segundo. ¿Por qué están…, qué pasa…, no puede ser…, está llorando? Eso es imposible.  
  
-Jen, -dice Jared de nuevo, luego clava los dientes en el labio inferior hasta que se pone blanco. Sacudiendo la cabeza, da un paso adelante hasta que alcanza la manta. –Tú… ¿has hecho esto para mí?  
  
-No debería haberlo hecho, -dice Jensen rápidamente. -No tenemos que hacer nada de esto. Yo sólo... pensé que sería agradable, sólo una vez, sólo para ver… pero podemos ir a casa.  
  
-¡No! No, Jensen, me gusta.  
  
Jensen lo examina. Todavía se ve molesto. -Si lo odias, puedes decírmelo. Sé que no es parte de nuestro acuerdo...  
  
-Me encanta.  
  
-¿Te... gusta?  
  
Cayendo de rodillas sobre la manta, Jared le hace un gesto para que se una a él. -Nadie ha planeado un picnic para mí. Nunca.  
  
-Nunca antes había planeado un picnic para nadie. -No es algo que hubiese querido admitir, por lo que se apresura a decir. -He intentado traer comida que sé que te gusta. Tengo tu cerveza favorita, también. Ya no está tan fría, pero hoy no hace demasiado calor, así que espero que no te importe.  
  
-No me importa. -Jared está observando la manta, aún parpadeando con fuerza. -Tenías razón cuando dijiste que era algo que no me esperaba. Yo no… esto es… gracias. -Extendiendo la mano, acaricia el muslo de Jensen. Su movimiento es torpe, como si no estuviera seguro de poder hacerlo. -Esto es jodidamente increíble. -Y luego ve la guitarra. -Mierda, ¿me vas a tocar tu canción?  
  
-No seas tan impaciente. -Ocupado, abriendo sus bebidas, Jensen intenta reírse. -No la vas a escuchar hasta que la interprete, pero dices que te gusta escucharme tocar y había pensado que, tal vez, después de comer podría tocar un poco y puedes leer o chapotear en el agua o dormir la siesta. Vamos de cara a los finales y pensé que sería una buena idea tener una tarde de relax para cargar pilas.  
  
Jared le coge una de las dos latas de refresco que tiene en las manos y choca contra la lata de Jensen. -Es una idea excelente.

***********  

Esta podría ser la tarde más perfecta de su vida.   
  
Con el estómago lleno, Jared toma sorbos de su cerveza tibia , que debería tener un sabor horrible, pero no lo tiene porque es Jensen el que  la compró,  el que la trajo aquí para él, y ahora está toca ndo la guitarra para él mientras se la bebe. Está recostado contra una roca cálida  a la luz del sol, tumbado cómodamente sobre la manta que Jensen ha traído, mirando cómo el sol le acaricia la cara mient ras se concentra en la guitarra .   
  
-Quería preguntarte algo ,  - dice Jensen  rasgueando suavemente.   
  
El estómago de Jared se tensa ante la aprensión que escucha en la voz de Jensen. ¿Y si aquí hay más cosas de las que él  pensaba ? ¿ Ha preparado Jensen esto para confesar  la verdad y preguntarle  si pueden se r más, si pueden estar juntos? - Por supuesto.   
  
La música continúa. Jensen parece estar  reuniendo coraje.   
  
¿ De verdad  podría ser tan fácil?   
  
¿ Podría tener lo que  había aceptado que nunca tendría?   
  
-Yo, uh, me preguntaba si... - La voz de Jensen se detiene.   
  
- ¿Sí?   
  
-Me d ijiste que  habías aprendido algunas estrategias para sob rellevar el pánico y me preguntaba si  podrías enseñarme alguna.   
  
Oh.   
  
Por supuesto.   
  
Estúpido, estúpido Jared.   
  
Por supuesto, Jensen no va a tirar su vida para estar con él.   
  
Tanto para aceptarlo,  y ahora siente que  va a sufrir un colapso por la abru madora decepción que lo atraviesa .   
  
Pero no . Ha vivido momentos como este antes y todavía está de pie;  esto también  va a superarlo.

-Claro .  - Dejando de lado sus pr opios sentimientos egoístas,  reconoce que este es un gran paso para Jensen. No só lo está admitiendo su debilidad, sino que está pidiendo ayuda , su ayuda .  Él no  va a poder estar allí cuando  Jensen vuelva a su vida en Texas para ser quien no  quiere ser,  pero puede hacer mucho por él. - ¿Puedes decirme cómo  te  siente s , cómo lo experimentas?

Aunque no suelta la guitarra, Jensen deja de tocar. -Es como si dejara de ser consciente de las cosas, -dice lentamente, pensándolo bien. -La gente habla pero no puedo escucharlos y la visión se vuelve rara. No es que no vea, es como si viese borroso. La mentese me acelera y siento como si me estuviera gritando. La piel me pica, caliente y fría al mismo tiempo, y siento que estoy temblando pero no sé si tiemblo de verdad. Creo que tal vez no lo estoy. Creo que tal vez me quedo quieto cuando sucede. Como si me estuviera sacudiendo solo por dentro, como si los gritos fueran por dentro.

Eso es terriblemente gráfico. Y Jensen tiene razón, se queda quieto. Es como lo cuenta, sólo  que Jared tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. -¿Qué pasa con la respiración?  
  
Al menos Jensen se está moviendo ahora, jugueteando con la guitarra mientras dice, -Eso cambia. A veces es muy rápida, demasiado, y otras veces no puedo respirar, es como si me estuvieran aplastando los pulmones. O la garganta. -Baja la mirada y la clava en su regazo, luego mira a Jared con ojos vulnerables. -Lo tengo difícil, ¿no? Cuando me oigo hablar, es tan obvio que son ataques de pánico, pero siempre he tratado de no pensar en eso.  
  
-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sufriéndolos?  
  
-Empezaron hace tiempo. -Jensen se gira hacia el río. -Tenía unos quince años.  
  
Quince. Justo antes de que empezara con Dianne y lo reformara. Jared tiene ganas de preguntar por Josh, pero no tiene derecho. Esto no es una sesión de terapia, aunque eso es lo que necesita Jensen. Necesita ayuda profesional porque esto va más allá de su propia experiencia autodidacta, pero conociéndolo no hay forma de que considere ir a ver a uno de los consejeros del campus, lo que significa que él es todo lo que tiene.

- Las e strategias de respiración son tu mejor apuesta para interrumpir el ciclo de pánico ,  - dice e n lugar de seguir presionando. -La  más efectiva para mí es  aspirar  cuatro veces,  contar  seis y luego  espirar ocho .   
  
Recibe una breve sonrisa. -Un poco matemático .   
  
-Si  mantienes un ritmo de cuatro,  lo puedes hacer automáticamente , pero añadir seis  hace que tengas pensar en ello y eso  aleja los pensamientos de lo que  sea que  está causando el pánico. Solo concéntrat e en los números, en el conteo .   
  
- ¿Cuántas veces  tengo que hacer eso?

Jared se encoge de hombros. -Unas pocas. Puedes practicar cuando te sientas tranquilo, acostumbrarte, así es más fácil cuando tengas que utilizar la técnica porque tu cuerpo está acostumbrado al patrón y lo asocia con estar tranquilo. Practica una o dos veces al día, si sientes pánico, comienza a hacerlo y continúa hasta que te sientas mejor. Sabrás cuando tienes que parar. Y si necesitas empezar de nuevo, hazlo.  
  
-¿Puedo practicar ahora?  
  
-Por supuesto. Intenta respirar por la nariz y luego por la boca, observa cómo te sientes.  


- ¿Cuento en mi cabeza?   
  
- Sí.   
  
-Está bien .  - Jensen po ne la guitarra sobre la manta. - No me mir es, porque me siento tonto .   
  
-Practicaré contigo .   
  
Se miran a los ojos . La mirada de Je nsen es de _gracias_ y _es_ _to_ _es_ _aterrador_ y  _joder_ _realmente_ _te_ _quiero_. ¿Cómo han llegado a esto, Jared enseñándole a Jensen cómo sobrellevar la vida sin él cuando están tan bien juntos?   
  
R espiran . Dentro. Aguantar. F uera. Jared no puede  apartar la mirada . ¿Q ué es lo que puede ver Jensen en sus ojos ?, se pregunt a. ¿Es obvio lo mucho que lo ama? ¿Eso va a hacer que sea más difícil irse ? ¿O  le  ofrece comodidad?   
  
Él no está contando, solo  sigue a Jensen mientras respiran juntos.   
  
Deberían respirar siempre juntos.   
  
Estar juntos.   
  
No está bien que no puedan estarlo .   
  
Los ojos de J ensen se ven más verdes rodeado por el bosque.  N o vacilan.   
  
_Te_ _amo_ , _J_ _ared_   
  
Él puede oír las palabras. Él puede escuchar las  putas  palabras.   
  
Su ritmo no está bien. Jensen tampoco está contando.   
  
No. No son números lo que está  repitiendo en su cabeza.   
  
_Yo_ _también_ _te_ _amo_ , dice Jared en silencio.

***********  

Le enseña otras técnicas , consigue que Jensen l as practique, y luego duerme la siesta mientras Jensen vuelve a tocar la guitarra.  Los rayos de sol estan demasiado bajo s para  que se filtren entre los árboles, pero no  necesita calor externo porque siente que se está quemando por dentro. Q uiere esto para si empre. Q uiere a Jensen en su vida, quiere sus suaves ojos verdes, quiere su honestidad, quiere su música y su risa, su entusiasmo y sus músculos elegantes. Pero sobre todo, Jared quiere su amor.   
  
Lo tiene. Él _sabe_ que lo tiene, maldita sea. Él ama a Jensen y Jensen lo ama  a él  y ¿no es esa una fórmula que debe ría terminar con ellos juntos?   
  
Pone fin a  esos pensamiento s antes de que  termine por a rruinar esta preciosa tarde y só lo se  permite mirar a Jensen con avidez. Jensen se da cuenta de su mirada, parpadea una y otra vez  cuando se enfoca en la guitarra, y parece que le gusta si su leve rubor y su suave sonrisa  quieren decir algo . Comien za a tararear mientras toca, y poco a poco s e convierte en un canto bajo,  su voz serpentea a través de las venas de Jare d, llenándolo donde se siente vacío y en carne viva .   
  
S iempre tendrá este recuerdo,  este momento.   
  
S iempre sabrá que Jensen lo  amaba .   
  
Finalmente , es tá demasiado oscuro para ignorar  que la noche está llegando y tienen que salir  del bosque.  Guardan las cosas en silencio y Jared usa la linterna de l teléfono para guiar los por el camino  de vuelta al sendero, la mochila colgada sobre su hombro ,  mientras Jensen  lleva la guitarra. Demasiado pronto  están de vuelta en la ciudad, no caminan tan rápido como de costumbre , como si ambos quisieran prolongar la magia.   
  
-Podríamos, um … ¿quieres  que vayamos a comer una pizza? ,  - Pregunta Jensen cuando llegan a la carretera principal.   
  
Teniendo en cuenta su saldo bancario y sus nuevos planes para el futuro, Jared duda.   
  
-Yo pago. -Jensen parece leerle la mente.   
  
Le duele, pero ha tenido que tragarse su orgullo varias veces en el pasado y tiene muchas ganas de decir que sí.   
  
- Me has estado comprando cosas, cosas sorpresa. Déjame al menos darte las gracias, Jay.   
  
-No tienes que hacerlo ,  -dice .

-Lo sé. -Jensen lo mira a los ojos con esa sonrisa tímida que nunca había visto hasta que empezaron a acostarse juntos. -Quiero. Por favor, déjame.  
  
Según los términos acordados de antemano, parece una cita. Jensen incluso se adelanta para mantener abierta la puerta del Carluccio para que Jared pase primero. Es agradable. Nadie ha hecho algo así por él antes de Jensen.

-¿Quieres lo de siempre? -Jensen pregunta una vez se han sentado, es lo suficientemente pronto como para no tener que esperar por una mesa.  
  
-Sí. ¿Y tú?  
  
-La pizza, sí. Somos muy aburridos. -Pero los ojos de Jensen brillan y Jared se pierde en su felicidad, apenas dándose cuenta que está pidiendo para los dos.  
  
Como si fuera una cita real.  
  
“ _He_ _pensado_ _que_ _sería_ _agradable_ , _só_ _lo_ _una_ _vez_ , _sólo_   _para_ _ver_ ". Las palabras de Jensen antes eran sobre el picnic, pero ¿se podrían aplicar también ahora? ¿Está Jensen jugando con la fantasía de lo que sería ser novios, ser pareja, hacer cosas en pareja?  
  
Parece que lo fueran, así que Jared sigue el ritmo y también finge. Esto es lo que podrían haber tenido en un mundo diferente, en un mundo más amable, y se lo merecen, aunque no sea más que una pequeña prueba.  
  
Su camarera enciende una vela entre ellos y recuerda la cera roja goteando sobre la pálida piel de Jensen. Por favor, que Jensen le permita volver a hacerlo antes del verano. Había respondido tan bien, todos esos pequeños quejidos, gemidos, estremecimientos y gritos descarados, lo pusieron tan duro, necesitado y frenético... y, mierda, ahora Jared se está empalmando, aquí, en el mismo restaurante italiano donde estuvieron sentados hace sólo un par de semanas con la mujer a la que Jensen se va a entregar durante el resto de su vida.  
  
-Me gustó la cera, -dice Jensen de repente.

La vela , obviamente,  había conducido sus pensamientos en la misma dirección, y Jared lo mira  con atención. - Tal vez de bería haberte advertido primero .   
  
- No. Me gustó  la impresión que me causó . Quiero decir, al principio pensaba que me estabas quemando , pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que era  realmente, lo disfruté.   
  
- ¿Lo suficiente como para querer hacer lo otra vez?   
  
- Sí , por favor.   
  
- ¿Esta noche?   
  
- ¿No vas a llevarme a casa como si tuviera los ojos vendados?   
  
¿De verdad  Jensen quiere  hacer eso?  –Sólo si estás de acuerdo . No tenemos  por que ha cerlo .   
  
-Quiero hacerlo .  - Hay un tímido y dulce entusias mo que deja a Jared indefenso. - Me gusta ponerme en tus manos, Jared. Me gusta confiar en ti.   
  
Joder, ¿cómo  ha sido capaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para  dejarlo devastado por completo? Es un alivio que sus pizzas lleguen  justo en ese momento, evitando tener que responder . Afortunadamente, Jensen se apega a temas no sexuales mientras comen y gradualmente Jared logra recuperarse. Puede desmoronarse cuando todo esto termine, pero en este momento todavía tiene a J ensen y no tiene tiempo para crisis emocionales, no si quiere dejar a Jensen con suficientes buenos recuerdos  que le duren  los largos años que se avecinan.   
  
Cuando no intenta  coger la cuenta, se sienta en silencio mientras Jen sen paga, su camarera, una bonita joven con pecas , como Jensen, l e da un guiño subrepticio. S e h a dado cuenta de que están junto s, tienen una cita y  lo aprueba . No hay más que ver la sonrisa radiante que le da a Jensen mientras  guarda la cartera .   
  
- Que  paséis una gran noche ,  -dice ella con un parpadeo , poniendo énfasis en _gran_.   
  
Jensen sonríe . -Oh, la tendremos .

“Apuesto a que sí”. No lo dice en voz alta pero su sonrisa lo hace y Jared se encuentra devolviéndole el guiño mientras sigue a Jensen fuera. Aunque sólo es alguien que ni tan siquiera sabe como se llaman, se siente bien que los reconozcan por lo que son: una pareja.  
  
Una vez que salen a la calle, llena de juerguistas, ya que es sábado por la noche, Jensen se detiene.  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
-Tengo mis gafas de sol, -dice Jensen, buscando a tientas en el bolsillo de su camisa. -Si me las pongo, nadie me verá con los ojos cerrados. Puedes llevarme hasta casa.  
  
Mierda, van a hacer eso. En realidad ya lo están haciendo. Colocando la mochila más segura sobre su espalda, coge la guitarra de Jensen. -Déjame llevarla para que no tengas que preocuparte por ella. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.  
  
Jensen se la da fácilmente. -Sé que lo tendrás  
  
Tanta confianza inquebrantable. ¿Qué ha hecho para merecer esto?  
  
Debería ser una caminata de 15 minutos, pero ese es el tiempo que les cuesta recorrer un par de manzanas. Vale, tal vez Jared haya cogido uno o dos desvíos, pero son hombres altos con piernas largas y normalmente, caminan por la calle con rapidez. No esta noche. Esta noche Jensen es lento, vacilante.  
  
-Esto es jodidamente aterrador, -dice después de caminar otra manzana de forma inestable.  
  
Mirando a su alrededor, Jared lo lleva hasta un hueco, la puerta de una papelería. -Mantén los ojos cerrados, -instruye, colocando a Jensen de espaldas a la puerta para que el cuerpo de Jared evite que cualquiera que pase pueda verlo. Anhela agacharse y robar un beso de la boca de Jensen, pero en lugar de eso, presiona con fuerza el moretón, _su_ moretón,  en la cadera de Jensen. -Dime cómo te sientes.  
  
Jensen se estremece cuando los dedos de Jared se hunden con más fuerza. -¿Puede verme la gente?  
  
-No pienses en la gente. Sólo en mí.  
  
-Estoy tan jodidamente duro, Jared.

Dejando el moretón, Jared investiga. No está mintiendo. -¿Te gusta fingir que te he vendado los ojos en público?  
  
-Desearía que pudieras hacerlo de verdad. Me siento tan… -Jensen respira cuando Jared lo acaricia a través de sus pantalones vaqueros. -Vulnerable. Como cuando lo hiciste en la cama, solo que peor, porque estamos fuera. Porque la gente está alrededor y no puedo verlos. No sé qué están haciendo.  
  
-Te están mirando, Jen. Están mirando como te agarras a mí, como me necesitas. Todos pueden ver lo vulnerable que eres.  
  
Oh sí, a Jensen le gusta eso. Su polla se levanta contra la mano de Jared. -¿Están mirando ahora?  
  
-¿Importa? ¿Crees que voy a parar sólo porque un montón de extraños están observando la forma en que me respondes?   
  
-¡No dejes que me corra! -Jensen jadea. -Joder, Jared, todavía no.  
  
-No te corras. -Jared lo dice con desdén, como si una orden informal fuera todo lo que necesitapara controlar el cuerpo de Jensen.  
  
Y lo es.  
  
Lo es porque Jensen ha decidido que sea así.  
  
Y, joder, si eso no lo pone cachondo. Sus vaqueros le aprietan de forma incómoda y se mueve para poder apretar las caderas contra Jensen.  
  
-Esto también te gusta, -respira Jensen.  
  
Jared presiona más fuerte. -Me gusta que seas vulnerable. Me gusta que no tengas ni idea de cuánta gente nos está mirando. -No hay nadie, él está vigilando el reflejo en el cristal, pero Jensen no tiene porque saberlo. Desliza una mano para apretarle el culo. -Me gusta que sepan que me perteneces sólo a mí, que soy el único que te toca de esta manera y que todo lo que pueden hacer es mirar.  
  
Dejando caer la cabeza contra el hombro de Jared, el cuerpo de Jensen tiembla con un gemido estremecedor. -Deja de intentar hacer que me corra cuando me has dicho que no lo haga.  
  
-Podría hacer que te corrieras para ellos. -El culo de Jensen se siente tan jodidamente bien en su mano mientras continúa apretándolo mientras frota sus pollas juntas. -¿Te gustaría eso, dejarías que te vieran perder el control de esa manera?  
  
-No lo haría. No, para, Jared. No puedo… no me dejes… sólo quiero correrme para ti. Sólo tú puedes verme. Por favor, sólo tú.

Tiene que parar. Jensen le ha pedido que no lo deje correrse todavía y él tiene que respetar eso, pero le gustaría obligarlo a hacerlo, ahí, donde cualquiera podría verlo sólo con mirar. A regañadientes, se aleja.  
  
Jensen se desploma contra la puerta, respirando con dificultad. -¿Jared?  
  
Mierda, se había movido demasiado lejos para tocarlo y sabe como se desconcierta Jensen cuando tiene los ojos vendados. Al instante, pone la mano sobre el pecho de Jensen, justo sobre su corazón palpitante. -Estoy aquí.  
  
-No me dejes.  
  
-No voy a hacerlo. -Es un chico tan adorablemente bueno, que aún mantiene los ojos cerrados como han acordado, a pesar del pánico momentáneo, así que Jared lo recompensa con un fuerte pellizco de su pezón. -¿Estás listo para seguir andando?  
  
Le encanta la forma en que Jensen se arquea con el pellizco como si pidiera más. -El otro también.  
  
-Pídemelo de forma apropiada.  
  
Las esquinas de la boca de Jensen se contraen. -Por favor, Jared, pellizca mi otro pezón.  
  
-¿Sí? ¿Aunque la gente está mirando?  
  
-No están mirando.  
  
-No lo sabes.  
  
-Te conozco. -La declaración es simple. -Pero aunque lo estuvieran, por favor, hazlo, por favor, pellizca mi otro pezón también.  
  
Colocando la guitarra entre sus piernas, Jared se acerca para complacerlo. Es más duro de lo que quizás debería, ya que Jensen no ha tenido ninguna preparación, pero a juzgar por los pequeños jadeos que está tratando de reprimir, obviamente no le importa.  
  
-Cuan… Cuando lleguemos a casa, -gruñe entre dientes, -¿harás esto otra vez? ¿Los pellizcarás, los morderás y luego los cubrirás con cera?  
  
Jared da un fuerte tirón hacia arriba, poniéndolo de puntillas. -Puedes contar con ello.  
  
-Y no me dejarás correrme hasta que quieras que lo haga.

Jensen ya está empezando a perderlo, apenas puede pronunciar las palabras, y esta vez Jared no puede resistirse. Inclina la cabeza para rozar los labios sobre la mejilla de Jensen. -No puedes correrte esta noche hasta que yo lo haga. ¿Entiendes?  
  
-Oh si.  
  
La cabeza de Jensen gira. Sus bocas casi se rozan.  
  
Pero Jared se aleja. No puede. Él no puede ir allí.  
  
En lugar de eso, suelta los pezones de Jensen bruscamente. -Vamos cariño. Vamos a llevarte a casa para que pueda jugar contigo de forma apropiada.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El tiempo se acaba.

Después de la conversación que habían tenido el sábado sobre los ataques de pánico, Jared instituye la política de hacer yoga por la mañana cuando Jensen vuelve de correr. Él admite, un poco avergonzado, que lo ha estado practicando mientras Jensen sale a correr y sugiere que, tal vez, el yoga los ayude a mantenerse calmados y concentrados en los exámenes finales, a la vez que le da a Jensen una base para el futuro.  
  
Su futuro separados, ninguno de los dos lo dice en voz alta.  
  
-Además, -agrega, aligerando la expresión, -la flexibilidad adicional siempre es una ventaja en la cama.  
  
Tienen su primera sesión en el gimnasio, donde Jensen se siente incómodo y desgarbado al lado de la fluida gracia de Jared, y está seguro de que nunca lo dominará, pero a medida que pasan los días, la rutina que Jared le ha preparado fluye más fácilmente y empieza a esperar esa media hora diaria de estiramientos y concentración.  
  
En el pasado, veía su cuerpo como una herramienta, un instrumento necesario para mantener sus funciones y poder seguir con su vida. Tener relaciones sexuales con Jared le ha enseñado la capacidad de placer que tiene su cuerpo, sus ansias, sus exigencias. Ahora, cuando se ducha, recuerda a Jared dejando besos dispersos, de forma reverente, a lo largo de su columna vertebral, aliviando la tensión de sus pies cansados con sus fuertes manos o chupando su polla con tanta urgencia que Jensen es incapaz de controlarse. Su cuerpo ha adquirido una vida que no sabía que tenía y su relación con él ha cambiado.  
  
Ahora come diferente. Antes de Jared, seguía una dieta rígida y meticulosa, calculada cuidadosamente para obtener la máxima nutrición. Realmente no le importaba si le gustaba el sabor de la comida o no, pero ahora se encuentra gravitando hacia la comida que lo hace sentir bien. Incluso se permite comer chocolate, aunque para ser honesto, parte de eso es el extraño fetiche que Jared parece tener por verlo consumirlo. Sin embargo, recuerda lo mucho que solía gustarle cuando vivía una vida diferente. Por primera vez en años, comienza a clasificar la comida según el sabor y el valor nutricional, y las comidas se vuelven agradables.  
  
Lo mismo pasa con la ropa. Ha empezado a usar algunas prendas de Jared porque el material es suave, agradable contra la piel, a diferencia de la suya, y de repente eso importa. La piel de Jared no es tan sensible y es feliz cogiendo algunas de las suyas a cambio… y no es como si él no se viera afectado en su interior cuando ve a Jared correr por el campus con su ropa.  
  
Y es notable como afecta a su calidad de vida el dormir bien. ¿Realmente ha pasado los últimos cinco años viviendo en una neblina de privación de sueño? Porque se siente así. Ya no puede recordar lo que sentía cuando estaba despierto viendo pasar las horas, o despertar de un sueño ligero cada pocos minutos con el corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ahora se enrosca contra el cuerpo grande y cálido de Jared, cierra los ojos y duerme hastael día siguiente.  
  
¿Cómo va a dormir sin Jared? Ese es un grave problema que lo alarma a diario.  
  
Tal vez debería preguntarle a Dianne si pueden adelantar la boda. Tal vez se trata de tener otro cuerpo a su lado.  
  
Tal vez.  
  
Él disfruta más cuando sale a correr ahora que tiene mucha más energía por las mañanas. Se convierte en una fuente de placer en lugar de una obligación, llena sus pulmones con el aire limpio del bosque, mira hacia la corriente donde pasó esa gloriosa tarde con Jared.

Y se siente bien cuando, después, estira los músculos con las posturas de yoga de Jared. Al principio se siente incompetente en comparación con él, pero  nota la mejoría tras un par de días,  y  eso lo estimula. Sin mencionar la encantadora vista que es Jared contorsionando su cuerpo en algunas de las posturas más complicadas, que nunca es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse a saborear.  
  
Después del yoga, practican la respiración. Jared introduce el concepto de meditación consciente,  del que él se habría burlado antes, pero sabe que Jared había investigado esos temas y no le enseñaría nada inútil, por lo que tiene que  ser útil. Se siente un poco tonto al principio, sentado allí, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él, respirando y tratando de pensar en nada más que en la sensación del aire entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, pero rápidamente se vuelve adictivo.  La serenidad que consigue en esos pocos minutos no la siente en ningún otro momento, exceptuando cuando Jared hace que su mente vuele con un clímax explosivo. Cuando pierda tanto a Jared como a esos momentos culminantes, el  próximo mes, necesitará algo a lo que aferrarse y, con suerte, eso será todo.  
  
Jared parece complacido de que Jensen acepte  tan bien sus sugerencias. Puede decir que está preocupado por él, y varias veces parece querer decir algo pero se detiene. Sea lo que sea, no parece que sea algo bueno, así que lo deja pasar. Prefiere no saber si hay más malas noticias.  
  
En su lugar, atesora cada momento que tienen juntos. Su contribución a su nueva rutina diaria es  insistir en que Jared se una a él para desayunar en el comedor. Es más fácil sin tener que preocuparse po r los horarios de clase, y no le preocupa  que se pasen una hora hablando porque parece que no pueden dejar de hacerlo.  Él sabe que tendrán mucho tiempo para hablar el próximo curso , de hecho, eso será todo lo que  van a poder hacer, según su acuerdo, pero de alguna manera no se siente así, se siente como si estuvieran  quedándose sin tiempo y estas últimas semanas son todo lo que  van a tener.

Hay tanto que quiere saber sobre Jared. Todavía evita hablar de sus padres, pero comienza a contarle sobre su infancia, que no parece que hubiese sido sencilla, antes de ir a  Nueva York. A cambio, Jensen se siente incómodo compartiendo sus propios recuerdos idílicos de la infancia, pero aún no  se siente cómodo hablando sobre lo que sucedió cuando tenía quince años, así que en lugar de eso hace lo posible por mantener a Jared como tema principal de  conversación. Consigue que le cuente sobre su viaje a Europa, que suena como una locura sin parar. ¿Cómo  sería eso de desaparecer en otro continente, alejado de todo y de todos? Qué feliz sería, perderse en un país donde no puede hablar el idioma, donde nadie tendría  ninguna expectativa puesta en él.  Sería a ún mejor si pudiera estar allí con Jared. Apuesta a que a nadie le importaría en Europa que fueran homosexuales y estuvieran juntos. Podrían besarse abiertamente en la calle y caminar  cogidos de la mano y tal vez deberían huir a Europa y no volver nunca más. Él puede  tocar la guitarra y cantar en la calle para conseguir dinero, como hicieron los amigos de Jared, Jared puede jugar  a las cartas cuando necesite n un poco más, y no tendrá nunca que intentar dormir  fuera de los brazos de Jared.

Pensar en  eso hace que sienta el primer destello de emoción sobre su futuro, algo que jamás ha sentido.  
  
Un futuro con Jared. Un verdadero futuro con Jared.  
  
Sí, básicamente estaría en el exilio, nunca podría volver a casa otra vez, pero...  
  
Estaría con Jared.  
  
Y deshonraría a Dianne y rompería el corazón de su madre y decepcionaría a su padre y  les quitaría el único hijo que les queda.  
  
Él no pue de hacer eso, maldita sea. Si  fuese él el único en salir herido, podría enfrentarlo. Si sólo fuera  él quien perdiera. Él podría vivir  echándolos de menos  el resto de su vida si eso no significara que ellos también lo  van a echar de menos, y se sentirían heridos por perderlo. Su madre apenas sobrevivió a la pérdida de Josh, todavía no puede  ni pensar en lo duro que fue entonces, y no puede quitarle a su segundo hijo.

No puede  
  
Estos son los pensamientos que mantiene a raya concentrándose en la respiración.  
  
Y practica por todo lo que vale.

***********

Jared ha comenzado a contar las veces que está dentro de Jensen, guardando esas ocasiones en su mente, como recuerdos separados,  guardados cuidadosamente para el futuro, cuando eso  sea todo lo que tenga.

¿Cuántas veces  va a poder experimentar eso?  
  
¿Cuántas oportunidades  más va a tener de abrir a Jensen, lamerlo y verlo retorcerse, todo abierto y flexible?  Le encanta el momento en el que Jensen deja de tratar de retener el control para rendirse bruscamente al placer. Todo su cuerpo se estremece con la liberación y Jared a menudo se pregunta  que siente, cediendo así. ¿Es un momento que atesora para sí mismo o sucede sin que  sea consciente de ello?  Al ser el momento en que se derrumba su férreo control, tal vez no lo  sea.

Y qué decir de la sensación de las apretadas paredes de Jensen alrededor de sus dedos, la forma en que se aflojan gradualmente, tan fácil, tan confiadamente, como si una vez se dieran cuenta de que es Jared quien las está invadiendo, le diesen la bienvenida rápidamente. Le encanta cómo Jensen le ruega siempre que se de prisa, para que agregue más dedos, para que lo haga más fuerte, su voz urgente por la necesidad. Una noche, él había alargado el momento, negándose a seguir adelante, simplemente metiendo y sacando los dedos lentamente, dentro y fuera del cuerpo de Jensen, provocando su próstata, pero sin darle lo que quería, sin importar lo desesperadamente que suplicaba Jensen.  
  
-Vas a correrte así, -le informa Jared. -Sólo con esto, con mis dedos.  
  
Mete hasta cuatro dedos, y tiene manos grandes, así que es un estiramiento enorme, especialmente cuando se hunde hasta el fondo, más allá de los nudillos, pero es el estiramiento lo que hace que Jensen aúlle y se corra disparando gruesas cuerdas de semen sobre la cara y el brazo de Jared.  
  
-Eso ha sido tan jodidamente bueno, -murmura en el pecho de Jared unos minutos más tarde, mientras comienza a recuperarse del orgasmo. –Me encanta cuando me estiras para abrime.  
  
-Me encanta cuando te abres tanto para mí.  
  
-Para ti, -Jensen está de acuerdo, acurrucándose más cerca. -Tú, Jay.  
  
Jared no se ha corrido, pero siente más satisfacción que la que cualquier clímax puede darle cuando Jensen se duerme en sus brazos.  
  
Y luego está el momento en el que su polla entra por primera vez en el cuerpo de Jensen. No importa lo suelto y abierto que esté, todavía hay una resistencia en el momento crucial, y él aguanta la respiración esperándola. Es el momento en el que el cuerpo de Jensen no quiere dejarlo entrar... seguido por el momento en que lo absorbe vorazmente, como si perteneciera allí, enterrado en el culo de Jensen hasta las pelotas. ¿Cuántas veces más va a poder experimentar eso? ¿O la forma en que Jensen se aprieta a su alrededor, increíblemente estrecho, sin importar cuánto tiempo se lo ha estado follando, como si no pudiera soportar sentir como se retirara de nuevo?

Sin embargo, no es sólo el maldito culo de Jensen, sino también su boca, su garganta. Es difícil recordar esos primeros días en los que apenas podía envolver los labios alrededor de su polla y se atragantaba con el menor movimiento. De manera entrañable, todavía le pregunta si puede chupársela para practicar, como si tuviera que mejorar, cuando ambos saben que lo han hecho muchas más veces de las que lo van a hacer en el futuro.  
  
No sabe qué prefiere Jensen, que le folle el culo o la garganta, porque parece igualmente ansioso por cualquiera de las dos. Y lo emociona de la misma manera hacer todo el trabajo con labios, lengua y garganta, como que él le folle la boca. A Jensen le encanta el sexo gay, a la mierda todo, le gusta tanto y ¿por qué es tan jodidamente injusto el puto universo que hace que Jensen tenga que renunciar a esto, igual que él mismo?  
  
Tal vez no lo haga. Tal vez se rompa, si no en los próximos años, en la próxima década, y encontrará a un tipo en Texas para que se lo folle y él ya quiere romperle la cara a puñetazos porque Jensen es suyo, _SU_ _YO_ , y nadie más tiene ningún derecho sobre él. Tal vez debería decirle a Jensen que puede llamarlo, si eso sucede alguna vez, si se acerca al punto de quiebre, y volver a ser suyo de nuevo.  
  
¿Qué pasa si Jensen lo llamara inmediatamente?  
  
Él no lo haría.  
  
Hay un motivo por el que esto se va a terminar y él se va a ir.  
  
Está haciendo planes a escondidas, y es deliberadamente vago sobre el tema del próximo curso escolar. Lo habían aceptado como RA y lo había rechazado, había investigado qué tiene que hacer para trasladarse a la Universidad en Nueva York. No tendrá la beca, pero puede romper la promesa que se hizo de no utilizar los juegos de azar para ganar dinero y, si es inteligente, durante el verano, puede ganar lo suficiente como para pagarse el último año _._  
  
_(No pienses en el verano, en estar en Nueva York una vez más, desamparado, angustiado y solo. No pienses en dónde podrías terminar cuando dejes de preocuparte por tu futuro porque no puedes compartir con la persona que amas. No pienses en los peligros de una posible adicción, en la autodestrucción y la aniquilación. Es sólo una historia de amor. Lo superarás. Sólo debes superarlo)._  
  
Pero primero, antes de eso, están estos últimos días y noches con Jensen para deleitarse.

***********  

Por acuerdo tácito, Jensen abandona la costumbre de estudiar en la biblioteca y pasan la mayor parte del día  estudiando juntos en su habitación. Cuando Jared se va porque tiene tutorías, Jensen aprovecha la oportunidad para  practicar en su canción secreta. Le  costó un poco elegirla, y todavía no está seguro de po der hacerlo, pero quiere intentarlo.  
  
Una noche, cuando  empieza a agobiarse por que su primer exámen final se acerca, Jared gira sobre la silla, por una vez está  estudiando en su escritorio. -Jensen, ven aquí.  
  
-Pero todavía tengo mucho...  
  
-Ven aquí.  
  
Los temas sexuales, generalmente, esperan hasta que se van a la cama y aún no son las 8 de la tarde, pero el cuerpo de Jensen responde instintivamente a ese tono de voz y  cruza la habitación antes de que, incluso, haya tomado la decisión de obedecer.  
  
-De rodillas.  
  
-Jared, no tengo tiempo...  
  
-Ahora.  
  
Jensen cae.  
  
-Buen chico.  -Abriéndose los pantalones con una mano, Jared ahueca la mejilla de Jensen con la otra.  
  
Jensen no puede dejar de acariciarlo.  
  
-Está bien,  -dice Jared con cálida aprobación mientras su polla salta libre. Está solo medio empalmado,  pero sigue siendo tan grande que Jensen no puede creer que encaje  dentro de él. Jared se acaricia un par de veces.  -Ahora dime la verdad.  Estás listo para mañana. Has estado  estudiando mucho todo el año y estás preparado. ¿Tengo razón ?  
  
-Pero yo…  
  
-¿Tengo razón ?  
  
Jared lo conoce demasiado bien, y la sensación de urgencia que lo impulsa a  repasar todo, por lo menos, una vez más, está perdiendo fuerza. -Sí,  -admite.  
  
-Sí .  -Sonriendo, Jared frota el pulgar sobre los labios de Jensen. -Así que ahora vas a descansar. Vas a dejar de preocuparte por lo que  va a pasar  y  vas a hacer algo útil. ¿Sabes cómo?

La combinación de Jared acariciándose la polla y la boca de Jensen, hace que tenga una idea bastante buena. -¿Te voy a hacer una mamada?  
  
-No exactamente. Aún no. Eso será más tarde ya que tengo grandes planes para tu garganta, nene. No, inténtalo de nuevo.  
  
El estómago de Jensen se tensa con emoción mientras procesa la única opción restante. -¿Tengo que mantener tu polla caliente mientras sigues estudiando?  
  
-Muy bien. Te sabes la respuesta.

Debería sentirse insultado por el tono condescendiente de Jared, y lo haría en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero con la polla de Jared a milímetros de su boca  y la promesa de poder mantenerla dentro de él, sólo se siente seguro, feliz y ansioso.  
  
-Sin embargo, tienes una misión,-continúa Jared.  
  
-¿Qué misión?   
  
-No  dejes que me empalme.  
  
-¡Pero  si  ya estás a  medio camino!  
  
-Pues será mejor que hagas algo al respecto.   
  
Jensen no lo entiende. -¿Cómo?  
  
-No estás aquí para darme placer sexual, Jensen, estás aquí para ser útil de una manera práctica, para mantenerme caliente .  
  
Se abstiene de señalar le a Jared que hace tanto calor esta noche que tienen las ventanas abiertas y todavía llevan puestas las camisetas, porque ese no es el punto. El punto es que él ya está medio duro por la forma en que Jared le está hablando. -Está bien,  -dice, dando  la conformidad que Jared siempre espera antes de que hagan algo como esto. -Seré útil. Te mantendré caliente.  
  
La gentil sonrisa que Jared le da  vale la pena este lío. -Lo vas a hacer hasta que  esté listo para irme a la cama. ¿Necesitas ir al baño primero?  
  
-No.  
  
-Bien. Ven a quí.

Es incómodo al principio,  algo que Jensen  había descubierto que eran muchos juegos sexuales, cuando todavía tiene la mentalidad en modo  “ normal ” con otras ideas sobre la propiedad, la comodidad y la vergüenza. Arrastrándose sobre las rodillas, trata de encontrar una posición que pueda mantener  todo el tiempo que Jared planea  que esto dure. Tiene que agarrarse a los muslos abiertos de Jared mientras  mete las piernas d ebajo de la silla, pero, ¿qué  tiene que hacer con las manos?  
  
Afortunadamente Jared entiende su muda súplica.

-¿Quieres que las ate?  
  
Oh, Dios, sí. Él  asiente.  
  
-Pon las manos detrás de la espalda y quítame el cinturón.  
  
¿No debería  ser al revés?  
  
-Con la boca, Jensen.  
  
Por supuesto. No es fácil. Se siente torpe y sin gracia, incluso feo, mientras lucha para liberar el cuero y sacarlo con los dientes. Cuando levanta la vista, Jared lo está mirando, con una sonrisa cariñosa en el rostro como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan  bonito.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, bebé.  
  
Como siempre, Jensen siente resentimiento y deleite  cuando lo llama así.   
  
No sabe lo que refleja su cara pero Jared le guiña un ojo.  
  
Dios, cómo ama a este hombre.  
  
Finalmente, lo consigue, levanta la cara  con el cinturón sujeto firmemente entre los dientes,  y se lo ofrece a Jared, que lo coge con cuidado. -Inclínate hacia adelante para que pueda  llegar a tus muñecas.  
  
Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que Jared lo ató y Jensen le da la bienvenida a la oleada de calor que siente cuando pierde la libertad de movimiento. Ahora está a merced de Jared. Él no puede salir de esto solo, y Jared podría mantenerlo atado tod a la noche si así lo deseara. No lo hará, pero el hecho de que pueda, es suficiente para que  se ponga tan duro que duele.  
  
Esto no va a ser fácil, arrodillado así,  con la polla restringida por los pantalones vaqueros, con ese hermoso miembro en la boca. ¿Y cómo diablos se supone que  va a asegurarse de que Jared no  se emplama cuando, -el bastardo-, está casi duro ahora?  
  
Dejando caer las muñecas de Jensen, Jared se sienta de nuevo. -¿Tienes bien los brazos?

Muy bien. Probablemente debería hablar, pero las palabras no quieren formarse. Eso no es para lo que está ahora. Su boca es para acunar la polla de Jared,  no para hablar. En su lugar,  asiente, y Jared  lo acepta.  
  
-Si algo va mal, si te duele algo, si tienes problemas para respirar o si me necesitas por alguna otra razón, quiero que  te  saques la  polla de la  boca  y te sientes. No intentes aguantar, esto no es para estresarte o para tratar de sobrepasar tus límites. Quiero que te relajes, ¿vale? Solo relájate y piensa en lo llena que está tu boca y en lo bien que me haces sentir. ¿Sí?

Jensen asiente de nuevo.  
  
-La palabra de seguridad es la habitual, mi apellido, si necesitas que todo se detenga de inmediato.  - Jared espera otro asentimiento antes de poner las manos  en la parte posterior del cuello de Jensen. –Vamos nene, mantenme caliente .  
  
Para  alivio de Jensen, después de la oleada inicial cuando entra por primera vez en su boca, Jared logra someter su polla. No tiene ni idea  de cómo lo ha hecho, ya que si fuera al revés, él no podría, pero mientras se arrodilla sumisamente, sostiendo la mayor parte de la polla de Jared en la boca, sin chupar, sin lamer, só lo aguantando, empieza a desinflarse. Tiene que  preguntarle cómo lo hace, pero eso  será más tarde. Por ahora, todo  lo que le preocupa es intentar tragar más . Es bueno que su reflejo nauseoso  haya desparecido y vale la pena todo lo que ha practicado.  Tiene un par de momentos malos cuando su cuerpo entra en pánico  porque lo está obligando a hacer algo que no puede, pero luego siente como se relaja la parte de atrás de su garganta  y consigue tragar más de la polla de Jared. No hay  manera de que  entre toda, no  durante mucho tiempo, y Jared no quiere ninguna forma de estimulación, por  lo que de mala gana lo deja ahí .  
  
Está lleno. Está increíblemente lleno y ese es su sentimiento favorito, estar lleno  de  Jared.  Tiene los labios estirados más allá del punto de comodidad y la  mandíbula  le empezará  a doler pronto, sin mencionar el hecho de que  está empezando a sentir calambres en las piernas, pero nada de eso importa. Lo único que importa es que Jared está en su boca y están juntos.  
  
El tiempo pasa.  
  
Se le adormecen las piernas, después siente pinchazos. No se le ocurre objetar.  Sobrevivirá. Es solo incomodidad.  
  
Usar las técnicas de respiración de Jared le ayuda a calmar los músculos de la mandíbula.  Siente que ese es su nuevo status quo.  
  
Podría tener entumecidos los brazos  también. No está seguro. A penas está consciente de su cuerpo. Sólo de Jared.  
  
La respiración de Jared es inestable. Eso es lo primero que capta su atención.

Siente una mano acariciando la parte posterior de su cabeza, los dedos se deslizan por su cabello, luego por su cuello, a través de sus hombros, y luego nuevamente hacia arriba.  
  
La polla de Jared está creciendo en su boca.  
  
-Necesito follarte,  -dice Jared de repente. -Necesito follar tu garganta. ¿Está bien?  
  
Jensen asiente lo mejor que puede. Mueve los ojos hacia arriba, pero no logra ver la cara de Jared, está demasiado cerca.  
  
-¿Necesitas respirar primero?  
  
-Mm-mm.  -Hace un  sonido negativo alrededor de la polla de Jared, que se pone dura.   
  
-Va a ser brutal. ¿Puedes aguantarlo?  
  
Él lo anhela. Retrocede  lo suficiente para mirar a Jared a los ojos, y  deja que la respuesta se muestre en su rostro.  
  
Lo han hecho antes, Jared se estrella contra su garganta y parece que no  lo tiene en cuenta, es una de  sus cosas favoritas ahora que lo domina, y le demuestra a Jared que puede soportarlo, pero Jared es mucho más duro esta noche. Él se deleita con ello. ¿Cuántas veces más va a meterle Jared la polla en la garganta?  Esta podría se r la última vez que lo hacen.  
  
Por lo general, cuando hacen esto, Jared  se corre bastante rápido, pero no esta vez. De vez en cuando se detiene, tan profundo que Jensen no puede respirar, lo agarra de la parte posterior de la cabeza y lo presiona contra él,  como si  intentara profundizar más, tratando de entrar por completo. Se siente tan bien y Jensen se concentra en abrirse más, para darle más. Después de aguantar tanto tiempo y de que Jensen  casi se desmaye por falta de aire,  se retira por completo.  
  
-Quiero tu culo ,  -dice, pero mientras habla, está  levantándolo y literalmente, lo tira encima de la cama.  
  
Estupefacto, Jensen rebota, yace allí, tendido.  
  
-Culo arriba.

Pero Jared no espera a que lo haga, envuelve las manos alrededor de las caderas de Jensen y lo pone en posición. Está usando el tapón. Se  había olvidado de eso ya que  ahora  lo usa con frecuencia, especialmente  por las noches,  así que lo arranca. Antes d e que Jensen pueda gritar por la pérdida, la polla muy lubricada de Jared se desliza para reemplazarlo.  
  
-¿Estás bien, nene?  
  
-Sí.  -La garganta no le funciona muy bien después del abuso sufrido, pero  consigue ser lo suficientemente claro. -Fóllame, Jay. Fóllame fuerte.   
  
Sin preparación, a pesar de estar estirado por haber usado el tapón durante horas, todavía duele, pero a él le encanta. Es Jared dentro de él, destrozándolo. Su cuerpo se ajusta rápidamente, acostumbrado  a estas alturas  al tamaño de Jared, y quiere que esto dure para siempre,  perderse en la turbulencia de sus cuerpos convirtiéndose en uno solo.  
  
Cuando  se corre, Jared se encorva sobre la espalda de Jensen, presionando besos abrasadores contra la parte posterior de su cuello, sobre sus hombros, chupando su piel, empujando su polla aún más  profunda hasta que la presión se vuelve demasiado y justo cuando Jensen jadea su nombre en una súplica, él susurra ferozmente, -Córrete para mi.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jensen sabe, en cuanto termina, que ha aprobado su primer final.

***********

De repente es su último fin de semana juntos. La semana siguiente termina el curso escolar; Falta la actuación de Jensen, la fiesta, y al día siguiente Jensen se irá.  
  
Lo dejará.  
  
Sin saber que no va a volver.  
  
Sabe que debería decírselo. Tiene que hacerlo. Pero no puede. Si lo hace, Jensen se molestará y él se derrumbará. Se rendirá.  
  
Otro año con Jensen en su cama, en sus brazos, la garganta de Jensen, el culo de Jensen, el amor de Jensen.  
  
Se debe a sí mismo no hacerlo.  
  
Si lo hace, el siguiente curso se pondría a buscar trabajo aquí en lugar de en Nueva York para poder pasar el último año de Jensen con él, dándoles tres años de felicidad juntos y luego… nada. Eso es todo. Fin.  
  
Tres años con Jensen.  
  
Podría tenerlos.

Podría.  
  
No puede  
  
Jensen, últimamente, no ha dicho una palabra sobre  el curso que viene. Ni siquiera  hablan  del verano, simplemente actúan como si estas últimas semanas  fueran a durar  para siempre.  
  
Quedan ocho días.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es su último fin de semana completo juntos y Jensen tiene una fantasía que quiere cumplir.

-Jay, ¿estás bien?  
  
Es viernes por la noche. Además de un dolor de cabeza palpitante, Jared había tenido dos finales y de un montón tutorías de último momento, así que cuando vuelve a su habitación está tambaleándose. Sabe que este es su último fin de semana juntos y no ha tenido oportunidad de planear nada especial, el reloj con la cuenta atrás que tiene en la cabeza lo está volviendo loco y todo lo que quiere es caer en la cama con Jensen, envolverse a su alrededor y desmayarse. Se deja caer contra la puerta para cerrarla y parece que no tiene energía suficiente para alejarse.  
  
-¿Jay? -Jensen se levanta del escritorio para acercarse a él.  
  
Está sacrificando su noche de viernes en la biblioteca para pasarla con él, y debería apreciarlo. Lo haría, si pudiera dejar de caer.  
  
Deteniéndose frente a él, Jensen le quita la pesada mochila llena de libros que lleva colgada del hombro. -Ven, siéntate.  
  
Jared deja que lo guíe hacia la cama, donde se desploma ante el empujón de Jensen. -Estoy bien.  
  
-Sí, puedo verlo. -La risa de Jensen es baja y suave. -Necesitas dormir.  
  
-Quiero estar contigo. -No debería decir cosas así, pero no puede evitarlo. Les queda muy poco tiempo; ¿Cómo puede desperdiciarlo _durmiendo_? Es o es, en parte, lo que los ha llevado a esto, ya que ha pasado la mayor parte de las noches despierto para saboreando cada momento de Jensen en sus brazos. No ha sido muy inteligente.  
  
-Estoy aquí. Mira, acuéstate. Espera, déjame quitarte los zapatos primero.  
  
Jared debería sentirse débil, al dejar que Jensen lo cuide hasta el punto en que incluso se agacha frente a él para quitarle los zapatos. Pero está bien. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le preocupó a alguien, que _él_ se metiera en la cama con los zapatos todavía puestos? Se mueve cuando Jensen lo maniobra, hasta que está acostado de espaldas en la cama, su cuerpo está demasiado cansado como para excitarse cuando las manos de Jensen se mueven hacia sus vaqueros. Sus ojos se encuentran y recuerdan la pasada noche cuando Jensenle quitó el cinturón. Estuvo jodidamente increíble, tan ansioso, dispuesto y precioso. Le debe tanto por eso y ahora no puede darle nada.  
  
Una vez que le quita los vaqueros, Jensen dice: -Gírate. Te quiero sobre el estómago.  
  
-¿Qué me vas a hacer?, -Pregunta mientras obedece.  
  
-Voy a hacer que te sientas mejor. No te preocupes, no tienes que hacer nada más que quedarte ahí tumbado.  
  
Jared no sabe que esperar, pero seguro como el infierno que no esperaba que Jensen se posara sobre sus muslos, sus manos son fuertes y seguras mientras acaricia con firmeza a lo largo de su columna vertebral.  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
-Shh

Más  caricias a cada lado de su espina dorsal, los pulgares presionan con fuerza entre los omoplatos y Jared quiere llorar de alivio. No lo hace, pero se siente tan bien que no puede aguantarlo.  


-¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer esto?  
  
-Mi madre mata por esto, y me ha llevado con ella unas cuantas veces. Dios,  que tenso estás, Jay. Debería haberte hecho esto hace mucho tiempo.   
  
Jared está reevaluando sus planes de irse. Tal vez Jensen estaría de acuerdo en seguir  haciéndole esto  el curso que viene, completa mente vestido, por supuesto, esto,  que no lleva a nada más que a la maravillosa liberación de los músculos sobrecargados. Tanta historia con el  yoga. No tiene nada  que envidiarle a esto. Deja escapar un gemido cuando Jensen se enfoca en su cuello. De aquí es de donde vienen los  dolores de cabeza y, literalmente, puede sentir como el dolor se  alivia por  momentos.   


-No pelees contra eso, -susurra Jensen. -Déjame, Jay. Déjame darte esto.  
  
Él pierde el norte. Las manos de Jensen están por todas partes: en su pelo, entre sus costillas, masajean cada centímetro alrededor de los omóplatos, sobre su culo, en la parte posterior de sus muslos, y por dondequiera que pasan, dejan una cálida felicidad. Flota dentro y fuera de la conciencia. A veces, Jensen habla, con murmullos tranquilizadores que no logra distinguir. A veces reemplaza los dedos con la boca, suaves lametones y besos que siguen su estela. Jensen incluso cuida sus pies, masajea las plantas con los nudillos, y en algún momento Jared, finalmente, pierde el conocimiento.  
  
Se despierta mucho más tarde. La habitación está oscura, y Jensen los ha cubierto con las mantas. Está desnudo, envuelto a su alrededor como siempre, pero a él le ha dejado puesta la camisa y la ropa interior. El masaje no había tenido nada que ver con el sexo. El mensaje está muy claro. Era Jensen cuidando de Jared.

Cuando siente  que Jared se aleja un poco para quitarse la camisa, Jensen levanta la cabeza, haciendo un pequeño ruido de  molestia. -No te vayas .   
  
-No voy a ninguna parte . -Necesita ir a l baño, pero puede esperar.  Eso está demasiado lejos de Jensen. -Ven aquí .   
  
Jensen parpadea somnoliento hacia él, más consciente ahora. -¿Cómo te encuentras ?   
  
-Bien, gracias a ti .   
  
-Hace días que te duele la cabeza.Jared, tienes que decirme es as cosas, para que pueda hacer algo.   
  
No hay futuro en el que  pueda hacer eso, pero Jared  se lo  promete: -Lo haré.  
  
-No me gusta que sufras.

Él no está sufriendo ahora. Habrá mucho tiempo para eso, demasiado pronto, pero no ahora. -Estoy bien.  
  
-¿Tienes hambre? He ido a buscarte algo para comer mientras estabas durmiendo. Está en tu escritorio.  
  
Sólo está hambriento de esto, de Jensen en sus brazos, preocupado por él. -Está bien. Estoy bien. Duérmete.  
  
-Ahora estoy despierto. -Apoyándose en un brazo, Jensen lo estudia a través de la luz de la luna que se cuela por su ventana abierta. -Tienes mejor aspecto.  
  
-Estoy mejor. Ya te lo he dicho. ¿Qué tal estás tú? No te he preguntado por tu día.  
  
-Ha estado bien. Me ha pasado todo el día preparándome para la semana que viene, así puedoestar libre mañana, si puedes.  
  
-¿Sí? -Es por eso que Jared tendría que estar planeando algo, maldita sea. -Tengo dos sesiones de tutoría, pero por lo demás estoy libre. Ha tenido la mayoría de los finales esta semana, sólo tiene un par a finales de la semana que viene, así que puede tomarse un descanso. -¿Tienes idea de lo que quieres hacer?  
  
Jensen se acuesta de nuevo, descansando la cabeza en el hombro de Jared. -He estado pensando.  
  
¿Ahora? -¿Y?  
  
-No es muy práctico, lo sé.  
  
-¿Qué no es muy práctico?  
  
-Lo he mencionado alguna vez. -Jensen está jugando con el vello del pecho de Jared mientras habla, enredando sus piernas. -Quiero que mi día sea para ti. Sé que te he contado sobre la fantasía que tengo, de estar atado todo el día y que me uses siempre que quieras. Entiendo que no es práctico, no vas a estar aquí, y probablemente sería aburrido y horrible estar allí indefenso durante horas, lo entiendo, Jared, pero sigo queriéndolo. De alguna forma. -Su voz se vuelve más tenue a medida que habla. -¿Crees que podríamos hacer algo así?  
  
La mente de Jared se dispara. También ha fantaseado con eso, desde que Jensen lo mencionó por primera vez, ha fantaseado con convertir a Jensen en nada más que un objeto para su placer, aunque la fantasía es mucho más excitante que la realidad, como dice Jensen. Pero el hecho de que Jensen lo haya pensado con tanto detalle significa que es serio, se ha imaginado en esa situación, se ha dado cuenta de cómo sería y todavía lo quiere. De alguna manera.  
  
-Definitivamente podemos, -dice lentamente, tratando de visualizar sus opciones.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jensen se anima. -¿De verdad? ¿No te importa?   
  
-¿Por qué me importaría? -Se mueve hacia un lado para poder verlo, dejando la cabeza de Jensen apoyada en su brazo. –Yo también lo quiero. Sabes cuanto me gusta que estés a mi merced. Cuéntame. Dime qué tipo de cosas has estado imaginando. Quiero hacer que esto sea bueno para los dos.

Resulta que la imaginación de Jensen ha estado muy ocupada, y mucho tiempo después se vuelve a dormir murmurando cosas que quiere que Jared le haga.  
  
Muchas cosas.  
  
Tan poco tiempo. 

***********

Jensen se despierta lentamente. El sol de la mañana brilla cálido en su cara, no es algo a lo que esté acostumbrado. Debe ser domingo y se ha dormido.  
  
Se estira  
  
Espera.  
  
Algo esta mal.  
  
No puede estirarse. No puede moverse, tumbado en la cama.  
  
-Buenos días, bella durmiente.  
  
La cara de Jared aparece sobre él y Jensen parpadea, tratando de averiguar qué está pasando. -No puedo moverme, -dice. -¿Por qué no puedo moverme?  
  
-Porque he decidido no dejar que te muevas.  
  
Las palabras lo golpean en el estómago, fuerte y profundo. Vagamente, el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvieron antes del amanecer se filtra en él. Jared le ha tomado la palabra. -Joder, -respira. -Jay… ¿en serio?  
  
-Conoces la palabra seguridad, utilízala cuando lo necesites. Aparte de eso, no tienes nada que decir sobre lo que haga hoy contigo.  
  
-¿Puedo hablar?  
  
-Cuando no estés amordazado, sí.  
  
Imagínate si se hubiera despertado amordazado y amarrado a la cama o con los ojos vendados. Es un pensamiento electrizante, pero sabe que aún no está listo para eso, se habría asustado. Un día, sin embargo, querrá eso.  
  
Despiadadamente, cierra la parte de su cerebro que intenta recordarle que no hay “un día” para ellos.   
  
-¿Puedo hacerte preguntas?  
  
-Puedes preguntar. -El tono de Jared deja claro que puede que no siempre haya respuestas.  
  
Jensen lo piensa un poco, pero ciertos asuntos prácticos piden su atención. -¿Y si necesito el baño?  
  
-¿Lo necesitas?  
  
-Sí.

Jared se vuelve hacia donde está jugando con algo en su escritorio. -Te llevaré cuando lo juzgue conveniente.  
  
Conveniente. Conveniente para Jared. ¿Y _llevará_ a Jensen? Es pera un segundo, eso quiere decir... La cabeza de Jensen nada con un montón de posibilidades. No puede recordar claramente todas las cosas que le dijo a Jared la noche anterior, estaba medio dormido y no filtraba. ¿Qué le dijo a Jared que quería?  
  
Tira de las cuerdas que sujetan los tobillos y muñecas. Jared lo ha atado con firmeza, no demasiado apretado, pero para que no pueda moverse. ¿Cómo se las ha apañado para hacerlo sin despertarlo? La idea de que Jared restrinja su cuerpo de esta manera mientras está dormido es más excitante de lo que esperaba. Él está literalmente indefenso. No puede moverse, en absoluto. No puede apartarse el pelo de los ojos, no puede rascarse la mejilla, no puede aliviarse... no puede hacer _nada_ sin Jared.  
  
Jared sigue ignorándolo. Cuando sea conveniente, había dicho. Las palabras son tan despectivas, y le encantan. Está allí, obediente, sin molestar a Jared. Jared conoce su necesidad y ha decidido que no es importante en este momento. No va a reventar, así que puede esperar. Siempre y cuando Jared no lo haga esperar durante horas, porque no puede aguantar tanto y realmente no le va el desorden que causaría. Es una de las cosas que podría ser excitante, en teoría, pero que en realidad sería asqueroso y horrible. Sin embargo, el hecho de esperar, mientras su malestar crece, le gusta.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con mi salida para ir a correr? -Se le ocurre preguntar.  
  
-Hoy no vas a correr. -Jared no se da vuelta. -Si quieres, mañana te levantas temprano y así lo compensas, pero hoy no. Hoy te quiero aquí.  
  
Así que aquí está Jensen.  
  
Tal vez ha pasado media hora antes de que Jared se le acerque. Está sonriendo cálidamente y Jensen cree que haría cualquier cosa para poner esa sonrisa de aprobación en la cara de Jared. -Has sido realmente bueno, Jensen, esperando donde te he dejado, sin quejarte. Por eso te has ganado una recompensa.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
Inclinándose sobre el cuerpo de Jensen, Jared desata uno de sus brazos. -Ibas a ducharte con agua fría si montabas un escándalo. -Trabaja rápidamente con las cuerdas restantes y ayuda a Jensen a sentarse. -Mueve los brazos y las piernas. ¿Sientes hormigueo?  
  
Jensen hace la prueba. -No, estoy bien.  
  
-Genial. Brazos detrás de la espalda. -Un par de giros rápidos con la cuerda y Jensen está atado una vez más. -Vamos a llevarte al baño.  
  
Jared no le permite caminar solo, sino que lo guía agarrándolo del brazo. Jensen se deja llevar hasta el baño, donde Jared lo coloca en posición. -Uh, Jay, voy a necesitar las manos.  
  
-Hoy tus manos no son para tu propio uso.

-¿Entonces … ?

La sonrisa de Jared es descarada mientras se agacha y  coge la polla de Jensen. -Así que lo haré por ti .   
  
No, no hay manera. Jensen lo mira, estupefacto. ¿Cómo coño se supone que debe  orinar  así, con la mano de Jared sobre él,  dirigiéndolo en la dirección correcta? –Jay.   
  
-Pensaba que necesitabas  orinar.   
  
-No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto.   
  
-Tú eres el que se está  empalmando, Jensen. Será mejor que  lo hagas rápido, porque no tienes ni idea de cuándo te  voy a dejar volver.   
  
Jared tiene razón, amenaza con empalmarse. Oh Dios, esto es mortificante… pero no debería serlo. Jared  le ha cogido la polla  en numerosas ocasiones,  se la ha meneado, se la ha chupado aún más a menudo, así que ¿por  qué esto se le hace tan raro? Necesita algo de concentración, pero al fin al Jensen logra liberar los músculos bloqueados. El alivio es inmediato, pero siente oleadas de vergüenza en su pecho y sabe que se está sonrojando horriblemente.   
  
Está ansioso por buscar alivio en la ducha, pero, por supuesto, Jared se une a él allí también. El sexo no está  en la agenda, a pesar de Jensen se siente lleno de energía. En lugar de eso, Jared lo  moja  de manera desapasionada, le lava el cabello con champú, hace que cierre los ojos para enjuagarle el pelo  y  después le  lava el culo meticulosamente. Cuando termina, Jensen está tan duro que duele.   
  
-¿No quieres que te lave?,-Pregunta.   
  
-Hoy no.  Ponte sobre la alfombra para que pueda secarte.   
  
Eso es más difícil de  hacer. Jared  tiene cuidado de no  convertirlo en algo erótico y de alguna manera eso lo excita aún más. No tiene ni idea de por qué, pero eso es algo  que considerará  otro día, cuando  esté a medio país de distancia de Jared y necesite revolcarse  en los recuerdos. En este momento se trata de crear esos recuerdos y extraer todo el placer que pueda acumular para el futuro.   
  
Una vez que está seco, Jared  coge el lubricante y desliza el tapón d entro de él, pero no lo viste. -Voy a tenerte desnudo durante la mayor parte del día,-dice, -porque eres muy guapo y quiero disfrutarlo. -Sin embargo, él se pone unos vaqueros sueltos y una de las  camisetas de Jensen. Es negra y  le queda ajustada a la altura de los hombros,esto lo ayudará en verano, cuando recuerde que Jared ha llevado su ropa puesta, contra la piel, para mantenerlo abrigado y protegido cuando Jensen no ha podido hacerlo.   
  
Sigue a Jared de vuelta al dormitorio. Está empezando a sentirse normal no poder usar las manos, y no se resiste cuando Jared lo pone de rodillas junto al escritorio. Confiando en que no lo deje caer,  se coloca fácilmente en una posición que se está volviendo familiar. Es uno de sus lugares más seguros, de rodillas a los pies de Jared.   
  
No se siente tan  seguro  cuando queda claro que Jared tiene  intención de darle de desayunar , esta vez deja que se  convierta en algo erótico,  dejando que le chupe entre los  dedos, cuando lo alimenta con la fruta y los rollos que Jensen  llevó anoche. Cuando es evidente que a Jared no le importa, pasa de chupar de forma pasiva y se vuelve más activo,espera ser recompensado,  y lo es cuando Jared termina de comer y  se inclina hacia atrás, abriéndose los vaqueros.   
  
-Este es el resto de tu desayuno,  - dice, y Jensen no pierde el tiempo yendo tras él.   
  
Ya puede leer bastante bien a Jared, y está claro que no le interesa nada rápido, no hay prisa, así que ahora que  lo tiene  en la boca, se  prepara para disfrutarlo. Los dedos de Jared juegan con su cabello,  sin empujar, permitiéndole  que vaya a su ritmo. A Jensen le encanta saber que está desnudo en el suelo mientras Jared está completamente vestido en la silla. Le hace sentir  que es lo que quiere ser,  que está  aquí  exclusivamente para complacer a Jared. Cada vez que  piensa cómo deben verse, el deseo  lo  estremece   


Fotos. Quiere fotos de esto.  


Aún mejor, vídeos.  
  
Pero no. No puede. Por si acaso.  
  
La memoria va a tener que ser suficiente.  
  
Para su deleite, Jared se retira y se corre por toda su cara y su pecho.  
  
-Estás precioso con mi corrida sobre ti. -Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jared frota un poco en la mejilla de Jensen con el pulgar. –Te queda bien el look.  
  
Deja a Jensen arrodillado allí mientras se prepara para su primera tutoría del día. Es una forma agradable de pasar un sábado por la mañana, empalmado pero no desesperado, con el semen secándose sobre su piel, sin hacer mucho más que mirar a Jared. Jared no le ha dicho que no puede mirarlo, así que obviamente no le importa. De hecho, con frecuencia mira hacia atrás y se miran sin hablar mientras la gente que está fuera se apresura en comenzar el fin de semana  
  
-¿A que hora tienes que ir a la primera tutoría?, -Pregunta Jensen durante uno de esos momentos.  
  
-Lo he arreglado para que vengan aquí.  
  
-¡Aquí! -¿Dónde está desnudo? -¿Qué pasa conmigo?  
  
-Oh, tú también estarás aquí.  
  
-¿Dónde? ¿Encerrado en el baño?  
  
Eso hace reír a Jared. -No. Ya lo descubrirás.  
  
Empieza a preocuparse por eso, pero abandona rápidamente el esfuerzo. Jared está a cargo, estos son sus estudiantes, es su problema. En este momento, según se siente, a Jensen no le importaría que entraran mientras él está arrodillado exactamente así. De hecho, desearía que lo hicieran. Podrían preguntarle a Jared quién era, y Jared podría decir algo como: "Oh, es mío", y eso sería todo.  
  
Media hora antes de que el primer estudiante llegue, Jared le ordena que se incline sobre la cama. Jensen obedece con entusiasmo porque sabe lo que significa esa posición, y muy pronto siente el impacto de la mano de Jared en el trasero. Se siente bien, es una buena manera de liberar la tensión que ha estado creciendo entre ellos toda la mañana. “Azotarme más fuerte”, -recuerda que le murmuró a Jared durante la noche, y Jared le ha tomado la palabra. ¿Dónde ha estado esto toda su vida? Es glorioso  
  
Demasiado pronto, Jared se detiene. No, probablemente no es demasiado pronto, porque Jensen se da cuenta de que su culo está ardiendo y palpita y es probable que esté rojo brillante. Si pudiera verlo.  
  
-Sasha estará aquí en unos minutos, -dice Jared, -así que ponte los vaqueros y la camiseta que te he dejado allí.

No hay ropa interior, solo el denim áspero contra su piel ardiente. Lamenta tener las manos libres de nuevo, pero no sabe si podría haber aguantado que Jared lo hubiera vestido.  
  
Resulta que el plan de Jared es que él se siente en su escritorio al otro lado de la habitación durante la tutoría de Sasha. Los vaqueros son de Jared, largos para él, y Jared aprovecha el hecho para ocultar la cuerda con la que sujeta el tobillo de Jensen a la silla.  
  
Jensen lo mira, estupefacto. -¿Voy a estar atado mientras ella está aquí?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y si me ve?  
  
-No va verte.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-¿Quieres usar la palabra de seguridad?

-¡No! -Ni siquiera se lo plantea. Está tratando de procesar lo de estar atado en presencia de otra persona.  
  
-Entonces bien. ¿Estás cómodo?  
  
La verdad es que no. Es una silla jodidamente dura. Mira a Jared de forma significativa y este se ríe.  
  
-Ese es mi chico.  
  
-¿Qué debo hacer mientras ella está aquí?  
  
-Tengo un proyecto en el que puedes trabajar. -Jared pone un cuaderno y un par de bolígrafos delante de él. -Mientras estén aquí, quiero que escribas sobre esto, Jen. Quiero que escribas sobre todo lo que has experimentado desde que empezamos, desde que lo hicimos por primera vez.  
  
-¿Qué, como un diario?  
  
-No, como si fuese un registro.  
  
El sudor le pica en la nuca mientras piensa en lo que podría escribir. -Jay, sabes que no puedo guardar nada de esto.  
  
Jared asiente. -Lo sé. Pero no es para ti.  
  
Es para... Jared. Lo está escribiendo para Jared. Ok, sí. -Puedo hacerlo.   


-Bien.  
  
Justo en ese momento llaman a la puerta, avisando que Sasha ha llegado. Jensen se tensa cuando entra, muy consciente de la cuerda que le rodea el tobillo, pero por supuesto ella no mira hacia abajo. De hecho, apenas lo mira, más preocupada por que Jared le enseñe geometría fractal y lo haga ¡ya! Volviéndose hacia su escritorio, intenta desconectar para pensar en lo que quiere escribir. Esto es algo que Jared se llevará y lo leerá durante el verano mientras está solo. Jensen puede hacer un resumen seco y conciso de los eventos, o... puede condimentarlo y darle a Jared algo que valga la pena leer. Algo que hará que Jared se ponga cachondo, se empalme y sienta que lo necesita tanto como Jensen va a necesitarlo a él todo el verano.

***********

Esta no había sido la mejor idea que había tenido. Pasar una hora pretendiendo estar concentrado en los fractales mientras Jensen está a dos pasos con el trasero rojo y atado a una silla, está volviendo loco a Jared. Debería haber pensado esto mejor. Por eso había hecho que se la chupara primero, joder. No debería sentirse tan desenfrenado todavía. Afortunadamente, Sasha realmente sabe lo que hace y él sólo tiene que recordárselo y calmarla, así que no es muy agotador y puede dedicar la mayor parte de su atención a Jensen.  
  
Que está escribiendo diligentemente  
  
Joder. Jensen. Jensen, que se ha metido en este extraño día que él había planeado de la noche a la mañana con tanta alegría que Jared siente que no puede hacerle justicia. Quiere hacer tantas cosas con él, pero ha tenido que dejarlo en lo básico y utilizar todo lo que sabe que a Jensen le gusta para obtener el máximo efecto. Jensen ha sido tan dulce en la ducha, obviamente sorprendido pero poniéndose completamente en sus manos. ¿Dónde va a encontrar ese grado de confianza en otra persona? ¿Cómo puede entregarse tan enteramente, sin guardarse nada? ¿No le preocupa cuánto le va a doler la semana que viene?  
  
Quiere saber lo que está escribiendo Jensen. Se ve tan decidido, el bolígrafo vuela a través de las páginas. ¿Qué está revelando?  
  
¿Cómo se siente al estar atado mientras Sasha está aquí? Es lo más lejos que se atreve a ir con el juego público. ¿Está nervioso? ¿Está excitado? ¿Lo está disfrutando o está demasiado al límite?  
  
Si tan solo pudiera leerle la mente.  
  
Tiene la respuesta a sus preguntas en cuanto puede deshacerse de Sasha. En el momento en el que cierra la puerta detrás de ella, se apresura a cruzar la habitación hacia donde Jensen se gira para mirarlo, con los ojos enormes y luminosos.  
  
-Ha sido jodidamente increíble, Jared.  
  
Se pone de rodillas y busca la cuerda. -¿Sí?  
  
-Oh sí.

-¿Entonces no te importa si te follo ahora?   
  
Jensen sonríe. -¿También te ha gustado ?   
  
-Necesito estar dentro de ti .  Desnúdate.   
  
Cuando Jensen se levanta después de quitarse los  vaqueros,  mueve las muñecas  automáticamente hacia la parte baja de su espalda. Los ojos de Jared  miran la cuerda y Jensen se sonroja pero asiente. -Por favor.   
  
El culo de Jensen todavía está profundamente rojo, y le da unos cuantos azotes  mientras  le quita el tapón. Sabe que  aún así tiene que usar los dedos para asegurarse de que Jensen esté tan abierto como debe estarlo, pero no puede esperar más y le encanta  el grito ahogado que le arranca a Jensen cuando entra.   
  
Es duro, rápido, impulsado por la fiebre de su excitación. Jensen le  había dicho anoche lo mucho que le  gustan las cosas rudas y Jared se lo da hasta que, por fin, entra en erupción y se las arregla para salir a tiempo y cubrir el culo rosado de Jensen  con su semen  igual que había hecho con su cara y su pecho.

Deja a Jensen allí, tendido sobre el borde de la cama, con el culo expuesto, mientras se prepara para la tutoría de Matt. A él le gusta estar así, expuesto, ya se había dado cuenta. Ojala vivieran en un mundo donde él pudiera quedarse así durante la tutoría de Matt.  
  
Pero no puede, y mucho antes de lo que le gustaría, Jared se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse. Jensen se hunde contra él, enterrando su cara en el pecho de Jared. -No me he corrido, -dice, como si le urgiera dar esa información. -No me dijiste si podía hacerlo, así que no lo hice.  
  
Jared sólo se había desahogado él mismo, pero siente un tirón en el estómago ante las palabras de Jensen, y lo coge en brazos. -Lo has hecho bien, bebé. Muy bien. Estoy muy contento contigo.  
  
Jensen mira hacia arriba, con los ojos ardiendo. –Quiero complacerte siempre, Jared.  
  
Jared no puede evitar pensar: _joder_ , _ven_ _conmigo_ _a_ _Nueva_ _York_.  
  
En cambio, acurruca a Jensen más cerca, sabiendo que sólo tienen un par de minutos más, y presiona los labios contra su sien. -¿Estás listo para escribir un poco más?  
  
-Te va a gustar, -dice Jensen en su cuello.  
  
-No puedo esperar a leerlo.  
  
-Más adelante. Cuando estés en Nueva York. Espera a leerlo hasta entonces. ¿Por favor? 

No está seguro de poder hacer esa promesa, pero si eso es lo que Jensen quiere, ¿cómo va a decir que no? -Bien  
  
Debería haber esperado para follarse a Jensen hasta después de la tutoría de Matt, porque lo único que quiere hacer es acurrucarse en la cama con él, pero se obliga a alejarse, y subir los pantalones vaqueros de Jensen sobre su culo salpicado de semen.  
  
La hora de Matt se arrastra de forma insoportable. Al otro lado de la habitación, Jensen se retuerce continuamente en su asiento distrayendo a Jared que pierde la esperanza de poder centrarse, pero Matt está concentrado y decidido a aprender y Jared necesita hacer algo más que guiarlo y ayudarlo con un par de problemas difíciles. Cuando terminan y Matt está guardando sus cosas para irse, hace un gesto hacia la guitarra de Jensen que está en el suelo junto a la cama.  
  
-¿Tocas?  
  
-Mi, uh, compañero de habitación lo hace. -Se dan cuenta los tres al mismo tiempo que sólo hay una cama. Mierda. ¿Cómo se había olvidado de ese pequeño detalle? Se ha vuelto algo tan normal para él, que no se le había ocurrido que nadie más pudiera darse cuenta. La espalda de Jensen se pone rígida. -Quiero decir…  


-Está bien, tío . Yo también. Y no se lo voy a decir a nadie si no quieres que se sepa.  


Se siente sorprendido y aliviado al mismo tiempo. -¿Eres gay?  
  
-En realidad, bi, pero en este momento tengo novio. Matt mira la cama. -Daría cualquier cosa porque fuésemos compañeros de habitación y poder estar juntos así.  
  
Jensen gira su silla todo lo que puede. -Hemos tenido suerte.  
  
-Puedo verlo. -La forma en que mueve los ojos entre ellos da a entender que se refiere a que han tenido suerte de poder estar juntos en la misma habitación. -Robin y yo también tocamos. Tal vez el curso que viene podamos tocar juntos.  
  
-Jensen va a tocar el próximo fin de semana con The Darkness, -le dice Jared. -Deberíais venir.  
  
Las cejas de Matt se alzan. -Guay. A Rob le encantan. Conoce al cantante principal, Steve, ¿no es así?  
  
-Sí. -Jensen, afortunadamente, no parece molesto con Jared por la invitación. -Espera, creo que conozco a Robin. Él y yo compartimos la clase de historia mundial el semestre pasado.

-¿Eres ese Jensen? Te mencionó un par de veces, debería haberlo adivinado. Es genial. Nos encantará ir a verte la  semana que viene. ¿ El sábado?   
  
-En Red's,  -confirma Jensen.   
  
Excelente, piensa Jared. Algunos amigos más para apoyar a Jensen el  curso que viene. 

Eso está bien. Lo ayudará cuando él se haya  marchado .   
  
Pero todavía no se ha ido.   
  
Tan pronto como Matt se  va, Jensen se vuelve hacia él. –Ahora dos personas saben que  soy gay.   
  
Jared se arrodilla para desatarle el  tobillo. -Creo que la camarera  d el fin de semana pasado también lo sabía.   
  
-Tres. Tres personas lo saben.  
  
- Y yo.   
  
Jensen  le sonríe suave y dulce. -Y  tú.   
  
-¿Cómo te siente s sabiendo que hay gente que lo sabe? - Jared mira la cuerda, encuentra difícil  lidiar con  brillo que ve en los ojos de Jensen. No debería  parecer tan jodidamente feliz cuando  sus intenciones son que nadie sepa que es gay, después del fin de semana siguiente.

-Da miedo ,  -dice Jensen. -Pero cada  persona que lo sabe, también sabe que estoy contigo. Y eso, me gusta. Me gusta mucho.  
  
Y esta es una conversación  que él no puede tener. Afortunadamente, el tobillo de Jensen está libre y le da un ligero masaje, aliviado de que sólo haya una pequeña  marca en la piel de Jensen. -¿Necesitas ir al baño? No  vas a poder ir hasta dentro de un rato, así que te recomendaría que fueras ahora.   


Jensen asiente. -¿Vas a... sujetarme la polla otra vez ?  
  
-Sí.   
  
-Haces que me sienta raro de verdad.

-¿Raro bien o raro mal?   
  
-No estoy  seguro, - dice Jensen mientras se levanta. -¿Sin camisa?   
  
-Quítate la camisa, pon las manos  detrás de la espalda como antes.   
  
Se ocupan de la necesidad de Jensen, y Jared hace que Jensen espere a su lado mientras él también se alivia. Para su diversión, Jensen se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado. Considerando la cantidad de tiempo que Jensen  pasa con la polla de Jared en la boca, su timidez es adorable.

-¿Cuál es el plan ahora?, Pregunta Jensen mientras Jared lo lleva de vuelta al dormitorio.  
  
-Voy a ver el baloncesto.  
  
-¿Y yo?   
  
-Vas a quitarte esos vaqueros y me dejarás jugar contigo mientras veo el partido.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que salen a la luz secretos y Jared tiene su propia fantasía para explorar con Jensen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: este capítulo contiene bottom!Jared

  
La tarde transcurre en una bruma de placer para Jensen. No hay nada que le guste más que tener a Jared jugando con él. Sí, le gusta jugar con Jared, explorar ese largo y hermoso cuerpo, mordisquearlo, chuparlo y besarlo y descubrir dónde presionar para sacarle pequeños sonidos de sorpresa, y también le encanta cuando están el uno frente al otro en igualdad, pero hay algo fascinante en ser forzado a permanecer pasivo mientras Jared le hace cosas.  
  
Para su deleite, Jared vuelve a ponerle la venda y eso hace que todo sea más intenso. Como no puede obtener información a través de la vista, tiene que leer a Jared escuchando su respiración inestable, por el temblor de sus manos, por la desesperación de sus dientes en la piel de Jensen. Es fácil olvidar dónde está y dejar que se muestren todas sus reacciones. Cuando sus gritos se hacen demasiado fuertes, Jared lo amordaza con una bufanda y Jensen puede dar rienda suelta a sus instintos. Responde a Jared chupándole las pelotas mientras este le atormenta los pezones con los dedos, los retuerce salvajemente, le encanta cuando Jared lo somete a la fuerza y ruge cuando le impide correrse. Una y otra vez, Jared lo lleva hasta el borde y luego lo detiene, y la negación lo enloquece. Comienza a balbucear, agradecido por la mordaza que le permite decir todas las cosas que no puede gritar en voz alta, proclama el amor que siente por Jared, algo que nunca debe escuchar, ventila sueños para un futuro que nunca podrán hacerse realidad.  
  
Cuando se corren, es con Jared dentro de él. Jared que se toma su tiempo, preparándolo, penetrándolo, meciéndose de forma agonizante dentro y fuera. Le quita la venda y se miran entre ellos, sin palabras, sin sonidos, sólo con el suave murmullo de sus cuerpos deslizándose juntos. A pesar de toda la ternura de Jared, esto se siente como el polvo más desgarrador que han tenido.  
  
Jensen se estremece al sentir la mano de Jared envolviendo su frenética polla.  


-Estoy a punto de correrme, -susurra Jared. –Córrete conmigo.  
  
Y lo hace. 

***********

Jared pide pizza. Le toca a él, dice, y Jensen se queda callado. Hoy no depende de él, después de todo. Acomodándose de nuevo en la cama con Jensen en sus brazos, Jared encuentra una película que les gusta a los dos y va dándole trozos de pizza. Ser alimentado así es incluso más desconcertante de lo que había sido esta mañana y Jensen todavía no está seguro de que le guste, pero no puede negar que esa impotencia le hace sentir cosas. Él no permitiría que nadie más que Jared hiciera esto. Con cualquier otra persona lo sentiría como una violación, pero como es Jared no lo siente así. No puede negar lo mucho que le gusta que le nieguen la autonomía cuando es Jared quien se ocupa de él. Tampoco puede negar lo mucho que disfruta haciendo, a cambio, cosas para Jared, ya sea planear ocasiones especiales (¿nadie había hecho algo así por él antes, que su reacción fue tan fuerte la semana pasada?) O darle un masaje para quitarle el dolor de cabeza o, para ser honestos, cualquier cosa que alivie el estrés o la tristeza de la vida de Jared de cualquier manera.  
  
Le preocupa como va a estar Jared en verano. Habla de ir a "Nueva York", no a "casa". Nunca menciona a sus padres, y él sabe que está ahorrando dinero.  
  
La película está llegando a un clímax explosivo en la pantalla cuando dice: -Jared, ¿me responderías una pregunta esta noche?  
  
-Depende. ¿Qué me das a cambio?  
  
Él piensa. -La respuesta a cualquier pregunta que me quieras hacer.

El cuerpo de Jared se tensa debajo de él. -Eso podría ser peligroso.   
  
-Puedes decir que no si  quieres, pero  te voy a hacer la pregunta y luego decides.   
  
-¿No quieres escuchar también la mía?   
  
Sacude la cabeza contra el pecho de Jared. -Si respondes  a mi pregunta,  te  responderé a lo que quieras.  De verdad.   
  
Si tan sólo pudiera ver la cara de Jared, pero  el no poder hacerlo es lo que le da el valor suficiente para hacer esto.   
  
-Está bien,  -dice Jared mientras un avión choca contra un camión petrolero en la pantalla,  convirtiéndose ambos en una bola de fuego. -Pregúntame.   
  
-¿Qué pasó con tus padres?   
  
Jared se pone rígido.   
  
Jensen no debería haber preguntado. Sabía que no debería haberlo hecho… pero la respuesta de Jared es suficiente para confirmar que es tan malo como  se temía. Está a punto de  decirle que no  tiene responder, que  él es el único que  se ha comprometido a contestar cuando Jared habla.   
  
-Descubrieron que soy gay.  -Su voz apenas  se escucha sobre las explosiones en la pantalla.   
  
-¿No reaccionaron bien?   
  
Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jared continúe. -Mi novio -exnovio-  cuando sus padres se enteraron, lo enviaron a un campamento. Un campamento para  des-homosexualizarlo. Volvió  hecho una ruina. Insistiendo en que era hetero. Mis padres quisieron hacer lo mismo conmigo. Yo no  iba a ir. Así que me  marché.

Es peor de lo que pensaba. -¿Fuiste a Nueva York?   
  
-Tenía un amigo allí. Ex-rollo. Me dejó  quedarme con él durante unos meses.   
  
-¿Cuántos años tenías?   
  
-Dieciséis.   
  
Dios. A los dieciséis años, Jared se negó a  transigir y perdió todo. A los dieciséis años, Jensen  hizo exactamente lo contrario. -¿H-has vuelto alguna vez?   
  
-No.   
  
-¿Has tenido algún contacto con ellos?   
  
-Le envié un correo electrónico a mi hermana una vez. El correo fue devuelto.   
  
-¿Tienes una hermana?

-Megan.  
  
-¿Es... mayor? ¿Más pequeña?  
  
-Acaba de cumplir diecisiete.  
  
Jared tiene una hermana pequeña. Jensen le da vueltas a eso en la cabeza. Por la tensión que se escucha en la voz de Jared, sospecha que estaban cerca, y sabiendo cuanto le gusta a Jared cuidar de la gente, debe haber mimado a su hermana como loco. Él sabe lo que es perder a un hermano. Ella tendría unos doce años cuando Jared se fue. Mucho más joven que él cuando perdió a Josh. ¿Cómo se las habrá arreglado? ¿Sus padres le habrán lavado el cerebro para que crea que su hermano es malo? ¿Lo odia? O, dada su edad, ¿habrían sido sus padres los que cambiaron la dirección de correo electrónico para que Jared no pudiera comunicarse con ella? ¿Se sentirá como él y seguirá echándolo de menos todos los días? Es obvio que Jared la echa de menos, la echa de menos tanto que apenas puede decir su nombre. Su voz era plana cuando mencionó a sus padres, pero temblorosa al hablar de Megan.  
  
-Lamento lo que te pasó, Jared, -dice. Las manos de Jared están unidas sobre su estómago desnudo y él las cubre con las suyas.  
  
Jared mueve una de las manos para unir sus dedos. -Fue hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Realmente no. No cuando aún vive con las consecuencias a diario. -Debes despreciarme, -dice Jensen. Joder, se desprecia a sí mismo.  
  
-¿Por qué? -Jared suena genuinamente sorprendido. -¿Por qué debería despreciarte? Nunca me has rechazado como hicieron ellos.

-Pero me rechacé a mí mismo. No fui valiente, como tú. Y sigo sin serlo.  
  
-Jen...  
  
-Cuando mi hermano se fue, le escribí. No respondió. Recibió el correo electrónico, pero no respondió. Fue entonces cuando supe que no iba a volver.  
  
-¿Me cuentas qué pasó?  
  
Nunca ha hablado de eso. Ni una sola vez. -¿Esa es tu pregunta?  
  
-Sí. -La mano de Jared se aprieta sobre la suya. -No tienes que contármelo, sólo… sé que él es una parte importante de tu vida y… me he preguntado. Tu madre y... dijeron que habías cambiado después de que él se fue.  
  
Cambiado. Sí. -Él no es gay, -dice Jensen, y luego se pregunta por qué ha decidido empezar por eso. -Quiero decir, no se fue por eso. Estoy bastante seguro de que es hetero. Él era... -¿Cómo explica uno a Josh? -…todo lo que yo no era, cuando esta creciendo. Era grande, bien formado, sobresalía en todos los deportes que probaba, todas las chicas estaban enamoradas de él, todos los chicos querían ser él. Conseguía sacar A sin intentarlo, a diferencia de mí, y llevaba una vida de cuento. Literalmente. Solía preguntarme cómo podíamos ser hermanos ya que yo era escuálido, era terrible en los exámenes, y mi coordinación era tan horrible que siempre me elegían el último para los equipos.  
  
-¿Congeniabais?  
  
-Realmente no. Cuando era pequeño lo adoraba como a un héroe, pero más adelante, empecé a estar resentido con él. Todo le era muy fácil, siempre encajaba.  
  
-¿No encajabas?  
  
Jensen sonríe irónicamente al recordar su pasado. -¿Recuerdas las menciones de mi juventud descarriada? Salía con los parias de la escuela, los porreros. Fumaba, bebía, tonteaba con chicas que habían estado acostándose por ahí desde la escuela media.

-¿Chicas?  
  
-No me las follaba, si es lo que estás preguntando. Eso era parte del problema, porque estaban dispuestas a hacerlo y era yo el que nunca lo estaba. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, así que se lo hacía a ellas y conseguía que se corrieran, y les gustaba lo que les hacía y no tenían que hacérmelo a mí, así que seguían volviendo a por más. Y mientras me vieran con ellas, sabía que estaba a salvo.  
  
-Jen... -Jared empieza a decir como si quisiera hacer una pregunta, pero luego se queda en silencio.  
  
-Sabía que era gay entonces, -dice Jensen con crudeza. -No me permitía pensar en la palabra, pero dentro de mí, lo sabía. Lo sabía y estaba aterrorizado así que lo enterré. Nunca me permití mirar a los chicos, aprendí a complacer a las chicas y hacerlas felices, así que rápidamente desarrollé la reputación de ser un hombre de mujeres. Y cuando llegó Dianne, ella quería permanecer pura y fue un alivio para mí poder esconderme sin tener que hacer nada más que ser su novio atento y logré enterrarlo tan profundamente que comenzó a parecer que era otra persona la que había tenido tanto miedo de mirar a otros chicos y quererlos. Y en la iglesia, siguieron hablando de que el cuerpo era un templo y de los pecados de la carne y que teníamos que estar por encima de eso, y de alguna manera eso iba bien conmigo. Yo podía ser esa persona. Podía negarme a mí mismo. Sabes que me gusta la negación. -Esto es algo en lo que él ha pensado mucho recientemente. -Hay algo en mi cerebro que deriva en satisfacción cuando no obtengo lo que quiero.  
  
-Me he dado cuenta de eso.  
  
Jensen se ríe. -Sí, tiene un efecto diferente cuando estoy contigo, pero es el mismo principio. Quiero dormir, así que me levanto temprano. Quiero relajarme, así que me obligo a correr todos los días. Quiero comer chocolate, ¿sabías que antes de ti no había comido chocolate en años? Años, Jared. Porque me gustaba tanto. Honestamente había olvidado como sabía.

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora, que no eres tan estricto contigo mismo? Sé que te he obligado un poco con lo del chocolate. ¿Te sientes mal?   
  
-No. Bueno, no está mal, pero... -Aterrado. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está tratando de decir y se supone que está hablando de Josh y, ¿cómo se relaciona esto? -Me siento como una persona nueva contigo, -dice, intentando elegir las palabras para no utilizar accidentalmente las equivocadas. -Cuando... cuando te vi esa mañana, desnudo, algo cambió dentro de mí. Era como si todos los muros que había construido empezaran a caer. Algunos colapsaron inmediatamente, otros tardaron un poco más. Pero ya no pude negármelo a mi mismo. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no había tenido que esforzarme mucho para negarme ninguna de las otras cosas porque no me importaban lo suficiente como para que fuera un desafío. Incluso el chocolate.  
  
Por suerte, Jared se ríe un poco, como esperaba.  
  
-Así que, tal vez no soy tan bueno para negarme a mí mismo como pensaba, -dice con pesar. -Al menos no cuando se trata de ti, de tener relaciones sexuales contigo. -Cuidado, no hables de más. -Pero me has preguntado sobre Josh, -se apresuró a seguir. –Fue culpa mía que se fuera.   
  
-¿Culpa tuya? -Jared suena sorprendido.  
  
-Sí. Yo... bueno, más tarde, me di cuenta de que le había dado la idea. Mira, él era el hijo perfecto en todos los sentidos, pensaba estudiar finanzas para ir a trabajar en la compañía de mi padre, para, más adelante, dirigirla. Mi padre ya estaba hablando de cambiar el nombre a Ackles & Son, y Josh parecía estar interesado. No había ninguna razón para pensar que no lo estaba.  
  
-¿Que pasó?

Los incendios se están apagando en la pantalla ahora. El héroe está a punto de conseguir a la chica. ¿Por qué conseguir a la chica ha sido siempre una gran recompensa? -Se enteró de que iba a haber una redada de drogas donde yo solía pasar el rato, irrumpió allí antes de que llegase la policía y me sacó. Le grité, le dije que no podíamos ser tan perfectos, los pequeños clones de papá. Fue la primera vez que lo vi perder el control. "¿Crees que quiero serlo?", Me gritó. "¿Crees que quiero algo de esto?" ¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a saber que no lo quería? "¿Qué quieres, entonces?", Le pregunté, y él me lo dijo. Me dijo que quería ser profesor de inglés, centrarse en los clásicos… No tenía ni idea de que siquiera leyera los clásicos, Jared. O cualquier otra cosa. Nunca lo había visto con un libro, y resulta que los leía en su teléfono y fingía que estaba jugando. Quería mudarse a California, vivir en la playa y ser vegano… Sí, eso me dijo. Ni siquiera sabía lo que era, tuve que buscarlo. Y mi respuesta a eso, después de derramar su corazón delante de su estúpido y colgado hermanito, fue: "¿Entonces, por qué no lo haces?”.  
  
-¿Así que lo hizo? -La voz de Jared es calmada en comparación con lo acalorada que se ha vuelto la de Jensen, y empieza a frotar el pulgar sobre el moratón permanente de la cadera de Jensen.  
  
-Sí, -dice Jensen, tratando de no recordar la noche en que terminó su infancia. –Meses más tarde. Durante el verano. Acababa de graduarse y se suponía que debía enviar elpago inicial aquí para el curso que estoy haciendo. Fue entonces cuando le dijo a mi padre que había entrado en Berkeley y que era donde quería ir. A estudiar literatura. Hubo una gran pelea y mi padre dijo que si lo hacía lo iba a desheredar. Josh dijo que no le importaba. Se fue esa noche, se llevó a su novia con él. Aparentemente, ella era la vegana y había crecido en California, y él decidió que quería esa vida en lugar de una vida con nosotros. -Los recuerdos lo recorren a pesar de su intento de transmitir sólo los hechos, y se aferra a la mano de Jared. -Después de que se marchara, cuando nos enteramos de que se había ido con Melissa, mi padre le dijo a mi madre:"Por lo menos no es gay. Por lo menos eso".  
  
-Mierda, -exclama Jared suavemente. -Jen...  
  
-Yo ya sabía que no podía serlo, pero eso, eso lo confirmó.  
  
-Joder, lo siento.  
  
Parpadea con fuerza ante la compasión que escucha en la voz de Jared. -Ninguno de mis padres se lo tomó bien. Mi padre comenzó a beber, en secreto, pensaba, pero todos lo sabíamos. Y mi madre, ella dejó de levantarse de la cama. Durante semanas. Dejó su trabajo como secretaria de la iglesia… bueno, en realidad, lo perdió ya que simplemente dejó de ir. No hacía nada, sólo se acostaba en la cama diciendo que no se sentía bien, pero nunca fue al médico. Por lo menos, era verano y estaba en casa y podía cuidarla, pero cuando llegó la hora de volver al colegio, me preocupé, así que un domingo conseguí convencerla para que se levantara y fuera a la iglesia conmigo. Al final accedió y le vino muy bien. Empezó a hablar con la gente otra vez, y hasta la oí reír. Ese fue el día en que me presentó a Dianne, ya que su madre y la mía eran viejas amigas y al parecer Dianne y yo jugábamos juntos de niños. Entonces, uh, ya lo sabes. Lo que sucedió con Josh y como terminé saliendo con Dianne.

***********

Jared no tiene ni idea de qué decir.  
  
Quiere llorar por el pobre muchacho perdido que es Jensen, atrapado entre tantas cosas que no quiere e incapaz de tener la única cosa que quiere. Y todavía sigue ahí, igual de atrapado.  
  
-¿Te lo he hecho más difícil? -Pregunta. -¿trayendo lo gay de nuevo a tu vida?  
  
-¡No! -Sentándose, Jensen se apresura a ponerse de rodillas entre las piernas de Jared. -No, Jay, no cambiaría esto por nada, lo que hemos tenido.  
  
-Pero te he hecho reconocer que eres gay. Y te he enseñado lo que te vas a perder una vez que te cases con Dianne.  
  
-No lo veo así para nada.  
  
-¿No?  
  
Los dedos de Jensen se hunden en los muslos de Jared. -No, -dice con urgencia. -Por favor no pienses eso. Es todo lo contrario. Lo que me has dado, es más de lo que pensaba tener nunca. Es decir… todo. Dianne no… no creo que le guste mucho el sexo, lo que es bueno, ya que significa que no tendré que hacerlo a menudo con ella, porque, sinceramente, Jared, no creo que pueda. No sé si podré... ya sabes. Y odiaría haber pasado el resto de mi vida sin saber cómo podría ser, cuán increíble puede ser. Y me has dado eso.  
  
No debería ayudar, escuchar que Jensen ni siquiera está seguro de que pueda empalmarse con Dianne, ya que todavía está hablando de tener una vida aparte de él. Al menos Jensen no lo deja por otra persona. -¿Así que esto ha sido… bueno… para ti? ¿Lo que hemos hecho?  
  
-Sí, -dice Jensen enfáticamente. Sus ojos imploran a Jared que le crea. -Como he dicho, ha sido todo.  
  
-No exactamente.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Jared está más seguro que nunca de que quiere hacer esto. -Es hora de lo que he planeado para esta noche.  
  
-¿Hay más?  
  
-Si estás dispuesto a hacerlo.  
  
-Por supuesto que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. -La mirada obsesionada se ha ido y los ojos de Jensen ya están brillando con anticipación. -¿Cuál es el plan?  
  
Jared respira hondo. -Me vas a follar.  
  
-¿Quieres decir... montarte?  
  
-Quiero decir que vas a ser el activo.  
  
La cara de Jensen se nubla. -Dijiste que no querías hacer eso, Jared. No quiero que lo hagas solo por mí.  
  
-No lo hago por ti. -Si lo hubiera hecho en aquel entonces, sí lo habría sido, pero ya no es así. -Quiero esto, Jensen. Para mí.

-Dijiste que no te gusta.  
  
-Nuncalo he hecho. No hasta el final.

- Porque eres demasiado sensible y no te  sientes bien.

Porque nunca ha estado con nadie que quisiera tener dentro de él. -Yo nunca he dicho eso.  
  
-Es obvio. Te conozco, Jared, y no te sientes cómodo ni siquiera cuando te como porque es demasiado para ti.  
  
-Quiero probarlo, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero saber cómo es y eres la única persona a la que dejaría que me lo hiciera, así que por eso te lo estoy pidiendo. Por favor. Fóllame.  
  
-Vas a odiarlo.  
  
-No lo haré.  
  
-Jared, estás muy apretado...  
  
-He estado trabajando en eso.  
  
-Tú… ¿lo has hecho? -Jensen parece aturdido.  
  
Avergonzado, Jared asiente. -Tengo otro tapón anal. El mío es un poco más pequeño que el tuyo, pero me he estado insensibilizando y ahora estoy mucho mejor. ¿Eso te dice lo mucho que quiero esto? Quiero sentirte dentro de mí, Jensen. Lo quiero.  
  
Jensen se toma un momento para procesarlo. -Bien, -dice. -Si hacemos esto, tienes que prometerme algo.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Si no te gusta, si quieres parar, me lo dirás. Inmediatamente. No apretarás los dientes y seguirás adelante por mí. ¿Entendido?  
  
-Jen...  
  
-No es negociable. De otro modo no lo voy a hacer. -A pesar de estar de rodillas, Jensen se ve feroz, sus ojos arden y Jared asiente.  
  
-Bien.  
  
-Promételo  
  
-Lo prometo.  
  
-Y nunca he hecho esto antes, así que tienes que hablar conmigo, decirme qué hacer para no hacerte daño.

-Lo mismo que te hago yo a ti. No es complicado.   
  
-A mi no me duele, y me encanta, me encanta todo lo que implica. No es lo mismo, Jared.   
  
Eso es cierto, pero a Jared no le importa. Está desesperado por esto, especialmente ahora que parece que lo va a conseguir.

Limpian el desorden  de la habitación, las cajas de pizza, el resto de  la fruta, las latas de cerveza. A Jensen no se le ocurre vestirse, aunque Jared lo habría dejado, así que disfruta de la vista del hermoso cuerpo que aún le pertenece  durante  una semana más.  Ojala  pudiera mantener a Jensen desnudo en su habitación, en exhibición para  su propio placer.  Y también para el placer de Jensen , que por el aspecto de las cosas, ya  está medio empalmado, o tal vez sea por la anticipación de follárselo.

Jared está a punto que se lo follen. Va a perder la última virginidad que le queda. Esa es una de las razones por las que quiere hacer esto con Jensen, para que pueda tener una parte de él que nadie más ha tenido ni tendrá jamás. Y, siendo egoísta, él también quiere ser el primero de Jensen, la primera persona que Jensen penetre. No va a ser el último, ya que lo será Dianne, pero necesita ser el primero. Le mataría saber que la primera vez que Jensen se desliza entre las piernas de alguien, sean las de Dianne. Eso no es una opción.  
  
Para cuando están listos, Jared está temblando un poco. No le ha mentido a Jensen, ha estado intentando estirarse, pero se ha sentido torpe y raro. No puede entender cómo Jensen usa voluntariamente el tapón durante horas, incluso por la noche, porque es muy incómodo tener eso dentro. Probablemente lo que va a hacer no sea muy divertido, pero está decidido a hacerlo de todos modos.  
  
Jensen quiere comenzar comiéndolo. Jared cree que lo sensibilizará demasiado y no podrá aguantar todo lo que venga después. Se comprometen a hacerlo sólo unos minutos, y después se dobla sobre la cama, boca abajo, culo arriba. Cuando Jensen se pone en esta posición, se ve jodidamente sexy, con el culo redondo sobresaliendo de manera tan atractiva que le hace la boca agua. Se siente muy distinto cuando lo hace él, nervioso y lascivo.  
  
-Maldición, que bien te ves así, -dice Jensen suavemente. -No me sorprende que te guste esta posición.  
  
-Se siente jodidamente raro, -dice Jared.  
  
-Lo sé. Pero ahora que sé lo bien que se ve, no me voy a sentir tan incómodo.  
  
La cama se hunde bajo el peso de Jensen, luego las manos cálidas acarician las mejillas de Jared antes de separarlas. Se siente terriblemente embarazoso.  
  
-Te gusta esto, ¿recuerdas? –El cálido aliento de Jensen atraviesa su orificio expuesto mientras habla. -Y podemos hacer esto solamente, si es demasiado para ti. No tenemos que ir hasta el final. Sigue hablándome, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Estas bien?  
  
-Estoy bien.

Tomando eso como la luz verde que es, Jensen toca con la punta de la lengua el agujero de Jared.  
  
Jared se estremece.  
  
La lengua rodea ligeramente la piel arrugada y luego lame una raya directamente a través de ella.  
  
Eso se siente muy bien, y envia un destello de excitación por su espina dorsal, se retuerce, deseando más.  
  
Varias lamidas más, y luego Jensen presiona un beso justo en el centro de su agujero.  
  
Jensen había besado partes de su cuerpo antes, pero esto se siente diferente. Cuando lo besa allí otra vez, Jared se esfuerza por acercarse, y se convierte en un beso húmedo. Como un beso francés. Jensen está besando su agujero como nunca se han atrevido a besarse en la boca.  
  
El pensamiento lo distrae lo suficiente como para no tensarse de nuevo cuando la lengua de Jensen comienza a empujarse dentro de su cuerpo. Jared está tan ocupado pensando en eso como un beso que no lo ve como una penetración y se arquea para darle mejor acceso a Jensen. Ahora el calor late desde su agujero hasta su polla, y los dedos de Jensen se unen a la acción, acariciando ligeramente sus bolas de la manera que ha descubierto que le gusta.  
  
-¿Estás listo para que meta un dedo dentro de ti? -Pregunta Jensen.  
  
Él nunca estará listo para eso. -Sí.  
  
El dedo se desliza dentro de él fácilmente, bien lubricado y mucho más caliente que el tapón. Los músculos aún se agarran a su alrededor.  
  
-Joder, estás apretado.  
  
-No pares.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Estoy bien. Sigue adelante. -Comparado con su dedo índice, Jensen es enorme. ¿Cómo demonios va a estirarse lo suficiente para recibirlo?  
  
El movimiento de meter/sacar lo está mareando.  
  
-Otro.  
  
-Jay…

-Siguiente dedo. Estoy listo.   
  
No lo está, no completamente, y su estremecimiento lo delata.   
  
Jensen se retira.  Jared, te estoy  haciendo daño.

-Quiero esto. _Por_ _favor_.   
  
-No voy a  hacerte daño.   
  
-¡Te quiero dentro de mí!   
  
-Soy demasiado grande y tú  estás demasiado apretado.   
  
-Pues estírame, maldita sea.   
  
Hay silencio detrás de él; Jensen obviamente lo está pensando. -¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y podemos intentarlo de esa manera?   
  
Realmente no quiere que Jensen vea su cara cuando esté haciendo eso. -Estoy bien.   
  
-Bueno,  pues yo no. Tengo una idea.   
  
-¿Qué idea?   
  
Jensen suspira. -Voy a chupártela mientras te abro,  así  te daré algo más en lo que pensar, algo que  te encanta. A ver si eso te a yuda a relajarte lo suficiente.   
  
Si Jensen  se la está chupando, entonces no podrá  verle la cara. -Está bien. Inmediatamente se siente más cómodo  de espaldas, con Jensen entre las piernas. ¿Cuántas tardes han pasado en esta posición, con su polla en la boca de Jensen?  Da un sentido de normalidad a  todo, lo suficiente como para que pueda sonreír. -¿Estás bien?   
  
-Estoy _bien_. - El tono de Jensen deja en claro  que no cree que lo esté. -¿Estás listo?   
  
-Dispara.   
  
Es un alivio instantáneo sumergirse en la boca de Jensen. Aquí es donde pertenece, y se concentra en lo perfecto que se siente. Jensen  se dedica totalmente a la polla de Jared  hasta que se relaja sobre las almohadas y deja de preocuparse por lo que está por venir. Jensen comienza con las pelotas de Jared, las acaricia, juega con ellas, y entre eso y la boca caliente en su polla, Jared apenas se da cuenta cuando el primer dedo se desliza dentro de él.

El segundo sigue relativamente pronto. No duele esta vez. Estirarse cuando Jensen hace tijeras con los dedos se siente extraño, pero no incómodo, y se estira para agarrar los barrotes de la cama.  
  
-Está bien, Jen, está funcionando. Sigue adelante.  
  
Jensen es cuidadoso, desliza los dedos lentamente a través de la abertura de Jared con pequeños movimientos de ida y vuelta, avanzando poco a poco hacia adentro. Justo en el momento en que llega al borde del dolor, Jensen encuentra su próstata.  
  
Jared nunca antes había experimentado con eso por sí mismo. A otros les encanta, los cree, pero nunca había tenido el coraje suficiente de sentirlo dentro de su propio cuerpo.  
  
No sabía que fuera posible sentirse tan bien.  
  
-Ahí vamos, -murmura Jensen alrededor de su polla. –Te gusta esto, ¿verdad?  
  
-Joder, -respira Jared. -Otra vez. Hazlo otra vez.  
  
Ahora está sintiendo placer en dos lugares a la vez, su polla y su culo, y eso es algo que nunca había esperado sentir.  
  
-Voy a correrme, -dice mientras la realidad lo golpea. -Mierda, Jen, ¡voy a correrme!  
  
Jensen no se detiene. Puede que agregue un tercer dedo, Jared no está seguro, pero entre el estiramiento, siente relámpagos de éxtasis, y la boca de Jensen apretándose alrededor de su polla, y se corre impotente antes de poder detenerse.  
  
Es vagamente consciente de que la mano de Jensen está reemplazando su boca a través de la bruma de euforia que lo estremece y luego hay un tirón más profundo en su agujero y... joder... Jensen está dentro de él.

Cuando abre los ojos, Jensen se queda inmóvil. -¿Cómo estás?

-Estás dentro de mí.

Ahí está esa sonrisa de su dulce y sexy Jensen. –Lo estoy ¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Estás dentro de mí. -No puede superarlo. No está muy adentro, solo un par de centímetros, sospecha, pero no se había atrevido a esperar que llegaran tan lejos. –Has hecho trampa.  
  
-Ha funcionado.  
  
-Lo ha hecho. -Con retraso, se da cuenta de que está sonriendo, sonriendo con tanta fuerza que le duele la boca. -Más.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Más.  
  
Han aprendido de experimentos anteriores que a Jared le gusta que jueguen con su polla después de correrse. Está sensible y duele, pero de buena manera, de maneras que provocan placer, y Jensen usa su mano para mantener a Jared distraído mientras se acomoda más en su culo. Por su parte, Jared sigue mirando a Jensen a los ojos, sin importarle lo que está revelando en su rostro. Jensen es hermoso, con la piel húmeda por el esfuerzo de contenerse, los pómulos enrojecidos y las pecas en la nariz. Si Jared tuviera energía, no podría evitar besarlo, así que es bueno que todo lo que pueda hacer sea recostarse aquí mientras Jensen penetra en su cuerpo.  
  
-Eres hermoso, Jared, -dice Jensen. –Mírate, ahí, acostado, abriéndote a mi polla, dejándome entrar completamente dentro de ti. Eres tan jodidamente hermoso que no puedo soportarlo. Voy a recordar este momento para siempre, el aspecto que tienes mientras tomo tu virginidad. Esta es mi primera vez también, lo estamos compartiendo, juntos. Estoy tomando la tuya y tú tomas la mía.  
  
El estiramiento se está volviendo insoportable de nuevo y Jared levanta las piernas. -Déjame ponerlas sobre tus hombros. Es más fácil de esa manera. Mejor ángulo.  
  
Es, oh, joder, lo es, porque Jensen se desliza más profundo incluso cuando Jared se mueve pero su cuerpo se abre, lo acepta. Tiene los muslos doblados contra el pecho y hay algo en esta posición que le va bien porque se siente como si la última barrera dentro de él se disolviera y deja que Jensen entre hasta el final.  
  
-Oh, Dios mío. -Las palabras de Jensen son un susurro reverente. -Jay, estoy completamente adentro.  
  
Está abrumadoramente lleno, estirado hasta el límite. –Lo estás.

-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Sí. Esta posición, funciona.  
  
-Bien. -Los brazos de Jensen tiemblan cuando los apoya. -Dime cuando puedo moverme. Si puedo. Si esto es todo lo que puedes aguantar, también está bien.  
  
Ahora que lo peor ya había pasado, definitivamente no va a abandonar. -Estoy bien. Puedes moverte. Aunque no demasiado rápido.  
  
Se siente mal cuando Jensen se retira, así que cuando vuelve a moverse hacia delante le da la bienvenida de vuelta a su interior. Sí, ahí vamos, eso es lo que siempre ha estado buscando, esa sensación de plenitud. Ocurre todo el rato, no hay alivio cuando se siente vacío, solo la necesidad de que Jensen lo llene de nuevo.  
  
-Puedes moverte más rápido.  
  
A Jensen le toma un par de minutos encontrar el ritmo, visiblemente asustado de hacer daño a Jared, pero como Jared sigue susurrando: “Sí, sí, sí", deja de preocuparse tanto y presta más atención a lo que está haciendo. -Joder, sí, -grita Jared cuando Jensen golpea su próstata.  
  
-¿Sí? -Jensen sonríe. -¿Sí qué? ¿Te gusta esto?  
  
-¡Otra vez!  
  
Siempre rápido para aprender, Jensen no tarda mucho en golpearla con cada envestida. Jared se ha vuelto a empalmar, ¿cómo diablos ha sucedido esto? Él está duro y Jensen ni siquiera está tocándole la polla, se ha empalmado sólo con la estimulación anal, igual que Jensen, y eso es jodidamente maravilloso. Jensen se está estrellando contra él y él está empujando hacia atrás, forzando a Jensen a ir más fuerte, más rápido. No apartan la mirada el uno del otro, hasta que de repente Jensen echa la cabeza hacia atrás, empujando muy dentro de Jared, todo su cuerpo convulsiona cuando se corre. Ver, a Jensen correrse dentro de _su_ cuerpo,  hace que Jared explote, rociándose el rostro y el pecho.  
  
Jensen todavía está dentro de él cuando baja de su orgasmo. Cuando intenta retirarse, Jared lo detiene.  


-Aún no.  
  
Jensen le sonríe tembloroso. -Te has corrido hasta la cara.   
  
-Límpialo por mí.  
  
En lugar de usar los dedos, Jensen se inclina entre las piernas de Jared y usa la lengua. Primero en la mejilla de Jared. Luego la barbilla. Entonces...  
  
Es una lamida, eso es todo, a través de sus labios.  
  
Pero Jensen no sigue adelante.  
  
Su boca se queda, se cierne sobre la de Jared.  
  
Sus ojos se encuentran  
  
Y luego se están besando, duro y profundo, de la misma manera en que Jensen se lo acaba de follar, el beso más sucio y caliente que Jared ha tenido nunca. En algún momento, Jensen se desliza fuera de él, las piernas caen hacia abajo, y Jared los gira hasta que está encima, lamiendo la boca de Jensen frenéticamente, dejándose llevar por todo lo que se ha estado negando hasta el momento, y Jensen está igual de ansioso y se besan.....  
  
......y besan......  
  
......y besan.

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la mañana siguiente a la noche anterior, y el tiempo se acaba.

Se habían dormido.  
  
Besó a Jared y se  _quedaron_ _dormidos_.  
  
El corazón de Jensen se acelera por la rapidez con la que se había despertado, pero Jared permanece profundamente dormido a su lado a pesar de que el sol de la mañana comienza a iluminar la habitación.   
  
Es domingo.   
  
El próximo domingo por la mañana, terminará  de hacer el equipaje para irse al aeropuerto a la hora del almuerzo. Le queda exactamente una semana con Jared y luego...   
  
¿Y  luego qué?   
  
¿Una vida de infelicidad?   
  
¿En serio va a tomar esa decisión?   
  
Sale de la cama y se dirige al baño,  cogiendo  por el camino la ropa para ir a correr. Mientras se relaja, recuerda la forma en que Jared lo abrazó ayer. Ayer parece un sueño. ¿De verdad se había follado a Jared? ¿Y  había pasado la mayor parte del día desnudo y atado  delante de otras personas y  le había contado a Jared  _todo_ sobre su pasado?   
  
Y  Jared le había contado su historia. Jensen  ya conocía  esos campamentos anti-gay, y mientras se dirige al bosque, piensa en los niños de su colegio que fueron enviados allí. Uno nunca  volvió y se  enteraron más tarde que se había suicidado. Otro regresó como una sombra de sí mismo y fue intimidado brutalmente. Intentó suicidarse, pero no tuvo éxito.  Hubo algunos otros sobre los que  se rumoreaba, pero nadie sabía con certeza. Esos niños eran una de las razones por las que Jensen sabía que nunca podría ser gay.   
  
Excepto que  lo es.

Lo es y no hay duda de ello. A pesar de que disfrutó follándose a Jared anoche, prefiere que sea al revés. Él quiere ser  al que se  follan. No hay nada que una mujer  pueda ofrecerle, y  él no tiene  casi nada que ofrecerle. ¿Funcionará su polla con Dianne? ¿Especialmente ahora que tiene a Jared para comparar? La idea de hundir su polla en cualquier cuerpo que no sea  el  de Jared le hace sentir náuseas.   
  
Sin embargo, Jared no está enamorado de él. Es cierto que los temores  que tenía acerca de que se sintiese atrapado, atado a una sola persona, no se han manifestado y obviamente Jared se preocupa por él, pero nunca ha discutido que no debería volver a Texas,  que no debería casarse con Dianne, que no debería volver a pretender ser heterosexual. Incluso anoche, cuando Jensen le dijo cómo había llegado a ser lo que era ahora,siguió siendo un amigo comprensivo, entendiendo lo difícil  que fue para él, pero sin cuestionar que así es como debe ser.  No hay más que ver lo bien que interpretó su papel cuando sus padres vinieron a visitarlo, fingiendo ser  heteroseuxal para que no sospecharan nada.

A pesar de que Jensen quiere un futuro con Jared, eso no es lo que Jared quiere. Él no es el tipo de persona que  se ata, ya habría dicho algo si lo quisiera. Esto sólo ha sido sexo para él, incluso lo había confirmado. Él ha sido más obvio,  planeando citas, siendo romántico y _besando_ a Jared, por el amor de Dios, después de que Jared  había dejado perfectamente claro que besar no era una cosa  que ellos hicieran. Es una maravilla que Jared lo soporte. Tal vez esté contando los días hasta el próximo fin de semana, aliviado porque por fin se va a librar de él, mientras  que follar ha sido divertido, el resto es demasiado, especialmente la parte en la que Jensen es demasiado  cobarde como para salir del armario.   


Jared había preferido perderlo todo en lugar de mentir sobre quién era. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba solo en Nueva York y ha estado solo desde entonces. Cómo debe despreciarlo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo mismo, por elegir volver a casa y vivir una mentira. No es de extrañar que no pueda enamorarse de Jensen. ¿Qué hay para amar?  
  
Mierda, su respiración se está desbordando ahora. Está en lo profundo del bosque y está hiperventilando. Jared le había enseñado trucos, maldición, trucos para hacer frente a esto, pero pensar en Jared lo empeora y su cerebro se queda en blanco. Siente el golpeteo de su cabeza y se detiene junto a un árbol. Es demasiado tarde. La pielle vuelve a picar, helada y ardiente al mismo tiempo. No puede pararlo. No está respirando. O hay demasiado aire. Es imposible decirlo. Se ha caído. No, no lo ha hecho. Está en posición vertical. Todo gira a su alrededor. Está en el suelo. No puede sentir nada. No puede ver nada. Puede, pero no hay nada reconocible. Formas. Colores. Marrón. El árbol. No puede sentir la corteza. Su mano está raspándola de un lado a otro por el temblor. Le sangra la palma. Rojo. Sangre.  
  
Y ahora está vomitando.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Otra vez.  
  
Como de costumbre, una vez que ha terminado, los síntomas retroceden. Yace allí, en el suelo del bosque, temblando violentamente. Tarda mucho tiempo recordar la botella de agua que lleva en el cinturón.  
  
Ayuda.  
  
Como cuando Jared le dio… _no_ pienses en Jared.  
  
Está bien, eso está mejor. Los pensamientos se cortan. Se acuesta boca arriba, observando la forma en que la luz de la mañana parpadea entre las copas de los árboles. Está respirando de nuevo. Despacio. De forma regular. Según el patrón que J... que ha aprendido.  
  
Esta funcionando. Un poco tarde, pero está funcionando.

***********

Cuando Jared se despierta, Jensen se ha ido. No debería ser una sorpresa, ya que Jensen a menudo sale a correr antes de que él se despierte, pero siente algo diferente. Se siente como esa primera mañana cuando se despertó en una habitación vacía después de tomar la virginidad de Jensen.  
  
Se dice a sí mismo que es una tontería y se levanta para darse una ducha rápida. Hay una punzada definida en su trasero, no es un dolor ardiente, pero su cuerpo sabe que fue violado anoche y no es feliz. Guay. Había cooperado el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera obtener lo que quería, por lo que ahora puede joderse.  
  
¿Por qué está tan nervioso? ¿Por qué el que Jensen se haya ido se siente mal?  
  
Porque se besaron anoche, recuerda tardíamente. Después de que Jensen se lo follara, se besaron.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Cerrando los ojos, se inclina hacia adelante para que el agua caliente le caiga sobre la cabeza. Había besado a Jensen a pesar de que prometió no hacerlo y lo único que quiere es volver repetirlo.  
  
Se está vistiendo con la equipación de baloncesto cuando Jensen entra por la puerta. Se detiene, sorprendido. -Pensaba que te habrías ido.  
  
-Me quedé dormido.  
  
-Oh.  
  
Jared lo estudia. Está más pálido de lo que debería estar, no está ruborizado como debería estar después de correr, y su energía parece apagada. Se desliza dentro y se acerca a su escritorio donde deja la botella de agua. Está vacía, y Jared sabe a ciencia cierta que por lo general nunca bebe ni la mitad.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Estoy bien.  
  
Definitivamente no está bien, considerando que no le mira a los ojos. Tampoco le está devolviendo la pregunta. -Claro, -dice Jared con facilidad, tratando de no asustarlo más. -Voy a jugar al baloncesto, para que puedas... -Hablar con tu novia. ¿Todavía hace eso? -Tengo un montón de tutorías después, así que ¿te veo esta noche?  
  
Jensen asiente, jugueteando con la botella. -Sí, estaré estudiando, así que...  
  
Esto es horrible. Jared coge el teléfono y su bolso. -Entonces te veo más tarde.

-Bien.  
  
No debería doler que Jensen se aparte. Debería haberlo esperado y estar preparado para ello. Él simplemente... no lo hizo, porque nada había molestado a Jensen antes, se lo había tomado todo con calma, así que, ¿por qué coño no puede hacerle frente a un solo beso (abrasador e interminable)?  
  
A pesar de estar vestido para jugar a baloncesto, Jared no tiene ganas de ir. Le duele el culo demasiado para emocionarse saltando, así que en lugar de eso, sigue caminando hacia el bosque donde Jensen lo llevó la semana pasada y termina al lado del río. Por eso tiene que irse. Está demasiado comprometido.  
  
Pero, oh, mierda, la historia de Jensen. Todo tiene mucho sentido, por qué él es como es. Se reformó para salvar a sus padres y tiene un precedente para creer que lo echarán si no cumple con las expectativas.  
  
Jared no lo culpa ni por un momento.  
  
Tiene que hacer lo posible para que su salida sea lo más fácil posible para Jensen. Jensen lo ama, está seguro, y la separación va a hacerle daño, así que él no puede ponérselo más difícil.   
  
El beso fue un error. ¿Cómo le demuestra eso a Jensen?

***********

Jensen pasa la mayor parte del día tumbado en la cama con las cortinas cerradas. No puede dejar de temblar. Tal vez esté enfermo. Qué desperdicio de última semana con Jared si  lo está. Debería estar estudiando, pero parece que no le importa. Independientemente de las  notas que saque, todavía va a perder a Jared. La próxima semana estará en el aeropuerto, estará en el avión,  volverá pronto a casa.   
  
Sin Jared.   
  
Se acabará.   
  
Él tiene que superarlo.   
  
En su lugar, se da vuelta,  y agarra la almohada de Jared.   
  
-¿Jen?   
  
Primero oye la voz, luego siente la mano en el hombro. Estaba dormido y parpadea con los ojos nublados. –Jay.   
  
-¿Por qué estás en la cama? ¿Pasa algo?   
  
Debería  haber pensado una excusa. -No me siento bien.   
  
-Oh no. ¿Qué puedo  hacer? -Jared  pone la mano en la frente de Jensen. -Estás muy caliente. ¿Es gripe?   
  
-No… no lo sé.  -No puede decirlo. Todo lo que sabe es que quiere estar en los  brazos de Jared. -¿Qué hora es?   
  
-Son casi las cinco. ¿Has estado en la cama todo el día? ¿Has comido?   
  
-No tengo hambre.  -Está temblando de nuevo, maldita sea. -Jared...   
  
-Oye. Oye, bebé, ¿puedo...? -Jared no termina la frase, se quita los pantalones, levanta el edredón y se desliza debajo de él.   
  
Jensen se mueve ansiosamente  a sus brazos. Eso es todo. Esto es lo que ha necesitado durante todo el día.   
  
-Shh,-calma Jared, acariciando su espalda con suavidad. -Está bien, estás bien. ¿Puedes respirar por mí?   
  
Horrorizado, Jensen se da cuenta de que está llorando.  Su respiración sale entrecortada.   
  
-Vamos, Jen, respira conmigo.   
  
Pero no puede, y entierra la cara en el pecho de Jared y finge que nada en el mundo es real, excepto la seguridad que siente aquí, en su cama.

***********

Es más que el beso,  Jared se da cuenta mientras Jensen solloza y tiembla contra él. Por supuesto, ha sido estúpido,  pensaba que se trataba de él cuando, obviamente, no lo es. La noche anterior  había obligado a Jensen a revivir lo  sucedido con Josh, el momento en que comenzaron sus ataques de pánico, y no es sorprendente que  sacar a la luz lo que estaba enterrado los esté provocando de nuevo.   
  
Mientras Jensen llora, él le frota la espalda, manteniendo  un ritmo lento y uniforme.  No sabe de qué otra manera  puede  ayudar. Sintiéndose tembloroso, se alegra  del contacto.  Había estado preocupado todo el día por lo que  iba a pasar cuando llegara a casa, y aunque Jensen está destrozado, al menos vuelven a estar juntos y la  incómoda  barrera de esta mañana  ya no está.   
  
A Jensen le  lleva mucho tiempo calmarse, lo que le da a Jared la oportunidad de pensar. Ahora que ya no está en pánico, se le ocurre que probablemente hay a un tercer elemento  que ha influido en la ruptura de Jensen. Ayer, Jared lo  había tenido metido en una escena prolongada y no lo sacó adecuadamente. En lugar de darle atención posterior, lo empujó a enfrentar sus peores recuerdos y luego exigió que Jensen _lo_ cuidara mientras se lo follaba. Hizo todo mal y no es de extrañar que Jensen esté en tal estado.   
  
-¿C-crees que yo podría c-chupártela?   
  
Casi se pierde la petición, la voz de Jensen  suena tan pequeña. Como él no cree que Jensen esté físicamente enfermo, quizás el sexo pueda ayudar. Podría  equivocarse, pero no sabe qué más hacer y Jensen lo está pidiendo. -No diría que no si quieres.   
  
-Quiero.   
  
Jensen se entierra en el edredón en lugar de tirarlo hacia atrás, hace un trabajo rápido con la ropa interior de Jared y luego su boca caliente y ansiosa está sobre él mientras Jared se endurece rápidamente. Jensen no se apresura,  quiere saborear la polla de Jared,  alargar el momento tanto como pueda, y Jared  lo deja. Está completamente oscuro afuera cuando cae por la garganta de Jensen, y cuando Jensen reaparece, se envuelve alrededor de Jared.   
  
-Esta noche no es sobre mí.   
  
Bien. Si eso es lo que necesita,  que Jared se corra y no  correrse él mismo, él está feliz dándoselo. También está muy feliz aquí, acostado toda la noche cuidando de Jensen mientras duerme.

***********  

La semana pasa. Demasiado  rápido.   
  
No hablan de nada  importante.   
  
El lunes por la noche, Jensen le pregunta a Jared cómo está su  culo.   


-Todavía  puedo sentirlo,  -dice Jared. Ha sido  tenido una sensación extraña todo el día, no  duele, pero... siente algo.   
  
Están  en la cama, Jensen acurrucado en sus brazos de nuevo como si siempre  hubiera estado allí. -¿Qué te pareció?,-Pregunta tímidamente.  -Debería haberte preguntado ayer. Lo siento, no soy muy bueno  estando en el otro lado. ¿Te lo hice bien?   
  
-Lo hiciste bien. -¿Es inapropiado besar el cabello de Jensen, como siempre  hace cuando están en esa posición?  Lo hace, independientemente. -Honestamente, Jen, no sabía si  iba a ser capaz de  hacerlo, sólo sabía que lo quería, y lo hiciste bien, más que bien, de hecho. Fue realmente bueno al final. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Te gustó?   
  
Moviéndose ligeramente, Jensen  vuelve la cara hacia Jared. -Fue increíble. Pero no tan genial como cuando me follas. Me gusta follarte, y si alguna vez quieres intentarlo de nuevo, me encantaría hacerlo, pero lo prefiero al revés. Me gusta que me llenes y eso… lo echaba de menos.

El mundo debería hacer que una parte de Jared pueda estar constantemente dentro de Jensen.  Así es como debería funcionar. -¿Qué pasa con el resto? ,  -Pregunta. - Las otras cosas que hicimos ese día. Sé que no era exactamente lo que querías, pero ¿fue suficiente? 

Ahí está esa sonrisa, esa sonrisa tímida, sexy, que lo derrite y que hace que ame todavía más a Jensen. -Oh, Dios, Jared, -dice, se humedece los labios con la lengua mientras recuerda. -Eso fue… fue _jodidamente_ increíble. ¡Me encantó!  
  
No hay ningún punto en preguntar, ya que no van a tener oportunidad de hacerlo más en el futuro, pero Jared no puede evitarlo. -¿Qué hay del baño? ¿Incluso eso?  
  
-Incluso eso. Me asusté, pero de buena manera. Y estar atado cuando Sasha y Matt estaban aquí. Sé que no podían verme pero seguía pensando qué pasaría si sucediera algo y tuviera que moverme y no podría y luego lo descubrirían. -Me estaba volviendo loco, escuchándote, todo serio, como les dabas clase mientras yo podía ser descubierto en cualquier momento y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.  
  
-¿No fue demasiado para ti?  
  
-Ojalá pudiera ser más. -La voz de Jensen cae. -Desearía que me hubieras atado desnudo con el tapón puesto para que pudieran ver exactamente lo que soy y lo que me haces. Lo que te dejo hacerme.  
  
Hay clubes en Nueva York, clubes donde él podría llevar a Jensen y hacer exactamente eso.  


Pero nunca tendrá a Jensen en Nueva York.  
  
Ambos están excitados hablando de eso, y se distrae deslizando la mano por el cuerpo de Jensen hasta llegar a su polla, lo que se convierte en Jensen rogando por la polla de Jared dentro de él, lo que se convierte en una sesión de sexo muy larga donde susurra fantasías al oído de Jensen sobre todas las cosas que le encantaría hacerle en público.  
  
El miércoles, al despertarse con la boca caliente de Jensen sobre su polla, se da cuenta de que no ha ido a correr desde el domingo. No hay tiempo, dice Jensen más tarde cuando están desayunando y él lo menciona, pero eso no es cierto. Jensen tiene más tiempo esta semana para ir a correr que de normal.  
  
-Prefiero quedarme en la cama contigo, -agrega Jensen, sonrojándose ligeramente mientras se concentra en su tortilla.  
  
Bien. Él también lo prefiere.  
  
Su último final es el jueves por la tarde. Sale de allí sintiéndose aturdido por el alivio de haber terminado el curso escolar, para encontrarse a Jensen apoyado contra la pared del pasillo.

-¡Hey! -Se levanta cuando ve a Jared. -¡Has terminado!  
  
Sería tan natural besarse ahora, si fueran novios de verdad. Jared se esfuerza por aguantase las ganas y se conforma con chocar los cinco con Jensen. –Mañana es tu turno.  
  
-Ugh, lo necesito tanto.  
  
Sabe que Jensen se refiere al curso, pero su corazón se contrae. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
-He estado ensayando con Steve y los demás, -Jensen levanta la guitarra con la otra mano, -y estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, así que pensé en pasar a buscarte e invitarte a una muffin de chocolate para celebrarlo. ¿Te interesa?  
  
-Sólo si la tuya también es de chocolate.  
  
Jensen sonríe. -Es mi semana por ser poco saludable, así que también podría estar bien.  
  
Solo han pasado un par de semanas desde la última vez que estuvieron en la cafetería, pero se siente familiar y acogedor. Siguiendo a Jensen, Jared coge su mesa favorita mientras Jensen va al mostrador. Esta es la última vez que vendrán aquí. Mira a su alrededor, de repente necesita memorizarlo, pero en ese momento Jensen gira la cabeza y le sonríe brillante, haciéndole un guiño, y eso es todo lo que Jared puede ver.  
  
Joder, es hermoso.  
  
Y Jared ha tenido acceso a cada centímetro de ese cuerpo.  
  
Le pertenece a él, maldita sea. Le pertenece a él y no debería tener que abandonarlo en menos de 72 horas. Debería llevar a Jensen con él a Nueva York el lunes y buscar un nuevo hogar para compartir, juntos, para crear el comienzo de la vida que ambos merecen.  
  
Esto no debería estar pasando.  
  
-He cogido cuatro, -anuncia Jensen mientras deposita el café y un montón de comida en la mesa. -Chips de chocolate, caramelo y plátano, manzana y canela, y doble chocolate.  
  
-Ooh, Jensen, ¡viviendo el lado salvaje!  
  
-Vamos a compartirlas todas y votar.  
  
-Sé cuál es mi ganadora.  
  
-Aún no las has probado todas.  
  
-No es necesario.  
  
-Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Oh, sí. -No puede hacer esto. No puede sentarse aquí y pretender que es normal. -Vamos a llevarlas a casa. Que nos pongan los cafés para llevar. Tengo una idea.  
  
Emma, la camarera, los mira como si estuvieran locos cuando cambian las tazas por vasos para llevar, y le dice algo, sabe que lo hace, pero las palabras no penetran en él debido a la necesidad que tiene de estar con Jensen en privado. Jensen se ríe de él porque está caminando tan rápido que tiene que correr para estar a su altura, y tal vez él también se ríe, o tal vez deja que Jensen vea la expresión de su cara porque, de repente, Jensen es el que se pone en cabeza y hace todo lo que puede para no derramar los cafés antes de que entren por la puerta y tire todo sobre la mesa más cercana.  


-Desnudo.  
  
-¿Desnudo? -Jensen parpadea mirándolo como si no entendiera la palabra.  
  
-Te quiero desnudo y con los ojos vendados para esta prueba.  
  
-¿Prueba?  
  
-Tú eres el que quería votar.  
  
La comprensión ilumina la cara confundida de Jensen. -¿En serio?  
  
-Desnudo, Jensen.  
  
En apenas dos minutos, tiene a Jensen desnudo y atado, tumbado en la cama, con los ojos vendados, y la urgente necesidad que siente cede un poco. Esto está mejor. Más preciso. Jensen es suyo de nuevo.  
  
Intenta que sea divertido y mantiene a Jensen riéndose mientras le da a probar un poco de cada muffin mientras le permite tomar el café con una pajita. Quiere que este sea un recuerdo alegre, pero es difícil cuando se siente tan desesperado. La votación de Jensen hace que gane la de doble chocolate, pero la de caramelo y plátano queda en segundo lugar. Jared quiere comer caramelo del cuerpo de Jensen. ¿Por qué no ha hecho eso antes? ¿O comer algo del cuerpo de Jensen? Hay tantas cosas que no se le ha ocurrido probar y ahora es demasiado tarde.  


Para compensarlo, usa la boca para volver a Jensen tan loco como  él  se siente. No ha hecho esto con Jensen completamente atado antes, y muerde y chupa y lame, y tal vez no sea tan malo que no tenga caramelo o crema o lo que sea que quiera  poner sobre el cuerpo de Jensen porque  adora el sabor de su piel y cualquier otra cosa le  quitaría  valor.  Así es puramente Jensen. A mitad de camino,  recoloca su postura  y el yoga ha dado sus frutos porque es lo suficientemente flexible como para que Jared empuje  las  piernas hacia atrás y  pueda atar los tobillos a las muñecas.

-¿Qué te parece esto?   
  
-Me siento... obsceno,  -murmura Jensen. -¿Cómo se me ve?

Como el cielo -Podría hacerte una foto para enseñártela después.  
  
Jensen coge aire. –Jay…  
  
-La borraré. Puedes borrarla tú mismo. Sólo quiero que veas lo delicioso que te ves de esta manera.  
  
-Hazla, -dice Jensen. –Haz todas las que quieras y puedes quedártelas.  
  
Mucho más tarde, después de que Jared le ha comido el culo con la boca y con la polla, lo ha desatado y masajeado la tensión de sus músculos, miran las imágenes juntos. Con la venda ocultando gran parte de su rostro, no es tan obvio que sea Jensen.  
  
-No parezco yo, -observa con asombro. -No se me había ocurrido nunca que podía verme así.  
  
-No te hacen justicia, -dice Jared con sinceridad. -Eres jodidamente hermoso, Jen.  
  
Jensen sacude la cabeza. -No como tu. Tú eres el único... -Se calla, mordiéndose el labio. -Me gustaría poder tener fotos tuyas como estas.

Jared también lo desea, pero entiende lo peligroso que sería para Jensen si la persona equivocada coge su teléfono.  
  
-Hazme más, -dice Jensen. -Quiero que haya fotos mías de esto, aunque yo no las tenga. Quiero que haya un disco. Por favor, Jared.  
  
Jared ha sido meticuloso y no ha grabado nada, pero ahora que tiene permiso ya no puede resistir. Fotografía a Jensen en la cama, antes de que se despierte, mientras le hace una mamada por la mañana, en la ducha, riéndose mientras se viste, en su escritorio dando un repaso de última hora y saliendo de su examen final.  
  
-¿Estás seguro de que no deberías haber sido fotógrafo?, -Pregunta Jensen mientras hace unapose de victoria en la puerta. -Eres bueno.  
  
-Sólo soy bueno cuando te tengo como tema. -Ha hecho más de 100 fotos desde que Jensen le dio permiso anoche y atesora cada una de ellas. Hace un primer plano de las pecas de Jensen. -Eres ridículamente fotogénico.  
  
Van a salir a cenar para celebrar el fin de curso. Es un plan que han hecho de forma indirecta sin haber hablado de ello realmente. Mañana por la noche es la fiesta con los demás, después del concierto, pero esta noche es sólo para ellos y ambos habían rechazado otras invitaciones.  
  
-Necesito darme una ducha antes de que salgamos esta noche, -dice Jensen cuando salen del edificio al sol de la tarde. -Necesito tener todo lo relacionado con las clases fuera de mí.  
  
Está perfecto tal como está, pero Jared lo entiende. Además, conociendo a Jensen, contaba con ello.  
  
No hablan de nada mientras vuelven al dormitorio. Si la campana de alarma del paso del tiempo está sonando tan fuerte en la cabeza de Jensen como en la de Jared, no da señales de ello y parece relajado, incluso feliz, mientras que él está cada vez más nervioso. Después de la ducha de Jensen, Jared le ordena que se arrodille en el suelo mientras él se masturba en la cama.  
  
-Te quiero en mi boca, -dice Jensen mientras cae de rodillas, perfectamente cómodo con su desnudez mientras Jared está completamente vestido. -Lo quiero tanto.  
  
-Mírame.  
  
-Lo estoy haciendo. Y te quiero.

Con la polla apretada en su puño, Jared usa la mano libre para hacer otra foto de Jensen, de rodillas. -Dime que quieres.  
  
-Quiero tu polla en la boca. Quiero que hagas que me atragante con ella. Es lo primero que quise, ¿te lo había dicho? Cuando te ví desnudo ese día. Nunca había entendido por qué alguien querría hacer eso, chupar la polla de otro hombre. Parecía... el pensamiento me repugnaba.  
  
-¿Demasiado antihigiénico para ti, Jensen?  
  
Jensen se ríe un poco, -Como me conoces. Fue algo en lo que intentaba no pensar, pero lo hacía, en secreto. Pretendía estar por encima de esas cosas. Nunca me rebajaría a ese nivel.  
  
-Y ahora suplicas por ello, -dice Jared, acercándose a la polla de Jensen, que se está estirando hacia él como si exigiera ser parte de todo lo que está sucediendo.  
  
Jensen lo mira. -Sí, eso es exactamente lo que sucedió la primera vez que vi tu polla. Eso, y que la boca se me hizo agua. Literalmente. No sabía que eso podía pasar de verdad. Quería lamerla. Se veía tan grande que no creía que pudiera metérmela toda en la boca, pero quería saber que sabor tenía.  
  
-¿Eso es en lo que estabas pensando cuando me miraste ese día?  
  
-Poco después, recordé que eras activo y me di cuenta de que metías esa cosa en el culo de los hombres y luego quise saber cómo se sentiría eso, cómo me sentiría si me la metieras por el culo.

-Joder.-Jared recuerda lo aturdido que Jensen se veía ese día y lo  jodidamente rápido que se había empalmado.  ¿Había sido por eso?

  
-Miré a otros hombres, -continúa Jensen. Mantiene las manos detrás de la espalda, está siendo bueno, sin que se lo haya ordenado. -Quería saber si alguno de ellos me hacía sentir igual que tu.

-¿Y lo hicieron?

-No. -Jensen  lo mira a los ojos audazmente. -Cada vez que los miraba, todo lo que podía hacer era preguntarme cuál era tu tipo. Si te  gustaban los pequeños y lindos  jovencitos. Si te gustaban los grandes y musculosos. Si...  si habría alguna posibilidad,  de que pudiera gustarte… yo.

-Me gustas, -dice Jared. -Mira cuánto me gustas.  
  
Su polla se agita cuando los ojos de Jensen caen sobre ella.  
  
Jensen se lame los labios.  
  
-¿Quieres algo de esto, nene?  
  
-Todo. Quiero todo eso.  
  
Jared se lo da, duro y profundo como a Jensen más le gusta, pero se retira al final para poder correrse sobre su estómago y su pecho.  
  
-Deja que se seque mientras me ducho, -instruye. -Quédate ahí y espera mientras mi semen se seca en tu piel, luego te llevaré a cenar así.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo, su último fin de semana juntos, y es hora de la canción de Jensen

Salir a cenar con Jared no solía ser tan electrizante.  
  
¿Es una cita de nuevo?  
  
Jared había dicho _te_ _voy_ _a_ _llevar a cenar_. ¿Eso significa que tiene intención de pagar? Pero, ¿cómo  va a dejarlo pagar cuando sabe que Jared no puede permitírselo, cuando él va a ir a su casa a comer la comida de sus padres, a vivir en casa de sus padres todo el verano y ganar dinero para el próximo curso en la empresa de su padre, mientras que Jared va a tener que comprar su propia comida, pagar su propio alquiler y ahorrar lo que gana para poder vivir? La diferencia entre ellos lo hace sentir enfermo, disgustado consigo mismo.  
  
Eso es lo que él tiene miedo de perder.  
  
No lo había pensado antes, no en serio. Siempre ha tenido dinero y había asumido que siempre lo tendría. Nunca ha tenido que pagar una sola factura. ¿Qué hace Jared cuando se pone enfermo?  
  
La sensación de náuseas dentro de su estómago crece. Jared ha estado lidiando con eso desde que era un niño, y aquí está Jensen comprometiendo todo porque no se siente igual.  
  
-¿Cómo está la pasta? -pregunta Jared, mirando hacia abajo, donde Jensen gira los espaguetis alrededor de su tenedor. -¿No esta buena hoy?  
  
Si Jared insiste en pagar por esto, entonces él no va a dejar que tire el dinero, así que le da un gran bocado. -Está genial, -dice con la boca llena.  
  
Jared se relaja una vez que Jensen comienza a comer, y Jensen hace un esfuerzo para no dejar ver su confusión y, en cambio, disfrutar de su última cena juntos.  
  
No. No es su última cena. La última cena será cuando se vayan a casa y follen después, tal vez, pero no será una última cena. Volverán a venir aquí el curso que viene. Tienen que hacerlo.

Tienen que hacerlo  
  
Cuando Jared termina la pizza, Jensen cede a la tentación contra la que ha estado luchando y saca su teléfono. -¡Sonríe!  
  
Pilla a Jared justo cuando se está metiendo el último trozo en la boca y se ríe mientras Jared escupe y mastica y luego exige una nueva foto. El postre pasa en una competencia de quién puede hacer la foto más ridícula del otro y él saca la mayor cantidad posible. Estas son imágenes seguras para tener en el teléfono. Nadie podrá sospechar de él por tener fotos de su mejor amigo, completamente vestido, en un restaurante.  
  
Se quedan sin aliento de tanto reírse mientras vuelven a casa. Jensen se había obligado a no decir nada cuando Jared dijo que iba a pagar, aunque le había dolido, y si su risa suena un poco histérica, bien, es mejor que pasen su segunda-última noche juntos riendo que no humillándose y llorando otra vez encima de Jared.   
  
A mitad de camino, Jared empuja a Jensen a un callejón. Está oscuro, sombrío, y antes de que Jensen se dé cuenta de lo que está pasando, Jared lo tiene de rodillas y está sujetándole las manos detrás de la espalda.  
  
-¿J-Jay?  
  
-Te lo voy a hacer aquí, -anuncia Jared. -Te voy a follar, Jensen, justo aquí contra la pared, y no puedes detenerme.  
  
Aunque sabe que podría usar su palabra segura, no tiene ningún deseo de hacerlo. Una llamarada de calor destierra los nervios que ha estado sintiendo toda la noche. -Alguien podría vernos.  
  
-¿Como me viste esa noche?  
  
Oh Dios. Jared está repitiendo la noche que se juntaron, sólo que esta vez es a Jensen a quien se va a tirar para que todo el mundo lo vea.  
  
Jensen quiere esto ferozmente.

Es bueno. Es estresante e incómodo y no tienen lubricante, lo que significa que Jared no había planeado esto de antemano y eso lo pone aún más cachondo, como si Jared no pudiera contenerse, como si no pudiera esperar los minutos que le quedan para llegar a casa, y a él le gusta la quemadura, el dolor entremezclado y la falta de preparación decente. Sin embargo, está acostumbrado a tomar a Jared ahora, así que un par de dedos ásperos y algo de saliva son suficientes, y ahoga los gritos en el brazo de Jared, clavándole los dientes cuando lo necesita. Jared va a estar marcado, brutalmente, y a él le gusta eso. Cada vez que mire su brazo, durante las próximas semanas, lo verá allí.   
  
Él mantiene un ojo en la entrada del callejón todo el rato. No entra nadie, ni siquiera les echan un vistazo cuando pasan por la calle, pero saber que pueden hacerlo es embriagador. Cualquiera podría ver a Jared tomándolo, reclamándolo.  
  
Eso no debería ser tan atractivo.  
  
Más tarde, de vuelta en su habitación, Jared se encarga de él y pasa horas comiéndolo. Incluso permite que Jensen le devuelva el favor un rato, y lo aprovecha al máximo. Le encanta hacer esto casi tanto como le gusta que se lo hagan a él, pero controla las reacciones de Jared con cuidado y, en cuanto parece incómodo se mueve hacia sus pelotas para terminar en esa polla que tanto adora.  


-Me encanta sentirte en mi polla ,  - murmura Jared mientras su mano agarra el cab ello de Jensen para sujetarlo. - Eres tan jo didamente bueno en esto, Jensen .   
  
Es difícil no reírse cuando recuerda sus primeros intentos y lo asustado que estaba de no progresar nunca. Ahora su garganta está bien entrenada y se abre fácilmente. Todavía se atraganta de vez en cuando, aún se ahoga con la polla de Jared cuando Jared quiere que lo haga, pero ahora se enorgullece de poder tomarla de cualquier manera que Jared decida dársela.   
  
Una vez que Jared  se ha corrido por tercera vez esa noche, dirige su atención a Jensen.

-Yo no,  -dice Jensen.   
  
-Pero…   
  
-Ya me he corrido esta noche, en el callejón.   
  
-Jen, estás tan duro que goteas.

¿Cómo le explica a Jared si ni siquiera puede entenderse a sí mismo? -Si quieres, oblígame a que me corra, depende de ti, puedes hacerlo, te dejaré. Pero no quiero.   
  
-¿Por qué no? Si fuera yo, te mataría si me negaras.   
  
Jensen aparta la vista de la mirada de Jared. -Lo sé, y una parte de mí siente lo mismo. Pero la otra parte… te lo dije, me gusta que me nieguen las cosas. Y no  vas a poder negármelo muchas más veces, esta es probable mente la última vez, y yo... lo quiero.   
  
-¿Quieres que te deje así?   
  
Da miedo decirlo, pero se obliga a sí mismo, mirando a los ojos de Jared directamente. -Lo que realmente quiero es que me lleves  al límite, me niegues y sigas haciéndolo hasta que me vuelva loco  por la necesidad de correrme, y  aún así sigas negándome. Y luego, ya que estamos hablando de lo que realmente quiero, quiero que me  folles la boca y  te corras otra vez,  en mi cara, o incluso  en mi polla,  que te corras por  encima de mí.   
  
-Mierda, eso  es excitante.–sin embargo,  Jared todavía parece indeciso. -¿Eso es una fantasía o quieres que  lo haga esta noche?   


-¿Las dos cosas?   
  
-¿Sí?   
  
-Por favor, Jay.

***********  

Es la segunda última mañana que se despiertan juntos. Después del libertinaje de la noche anterior, se acuestan tranquilamente en los brazos del otro, Jared arrastra la mano hacia adelante y hacia atrás  por el pecho de Jensen, rozando ligeramente sus pezones.   
  
Jensen hoy no tiene palabras, y parece que Jared tampoco.   
  
Esta es la última vez que se despertará sabiendo que por la noche volverá a la cama con Jared.   
  
Tiene mil cosas que hacer hoy, pero se acurruca  junto al cuerpo caliente y sudoroso de Jared. Sabe exactamente cual es el lugar  donde tiene que poner la mejilla para  poder sentir la reverberación de los latidos del corazón de Jared.   
  
Nunca volverá a sentir esto, después de mañana.   
  
24 horas. Apenas les quedan 24 horas.   
  
¿Cómo  va a salir de esta cama mañana?   
  
-¿A qué hora  has quedado con Steve y la banda para  el ensayo final?,-Murmura Jared.   
  
-Diez.   
  
-Jensen, son las nueve y media.   
  
¿Sí? ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Eran las siete hace apenas unos minutos. ¿Han permanecido en silencio, juntos, durante dos horas y media?   
  
Tiene que levantarse. Ahora mismo. En este momento.  Tarda quince minutos en llegar y todavía tiene que ducharse para borrar la última noche de su cuerpo. Ducharse para borrar a Jared.

-Todavía estás duro, bebé.  -La mano de Jared, que se  había mantenido firme por encima de su cintura, se desvía hacia abajo, haciendo que Jensen se estremezca. -¿Quieres que te  masturbe rápidamente antes de que te vayas?   
  
No es justo, su respuesta debería ser sí, sí, maldita sea, por favor, pero no puede encontrar las palabras. -No,-susurra.   
  
-¿Todavía no?   
  
No es como si Jared  vaya a poder masturbarlo  de nuevo después de mañana, así que ¿por qué no se está aprovechando al máximo?  -Tócate mientras me ducho,  -dice en su lugar, -rápido, porque no  voy a tardar, y luego quiero que  te corras dentro de mí cuando salga. Me  voy a abrir. Después córrete dentro de mi y  ponme el tapón para que lo lleve el resto del día y esta noche puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.  
  
Veinte minutos más tarde,  está en camino con su guitarra y el culo palpitante. No  ha sido  suficiente, no  ha sido suficientemente largo. Debería pasar todo el día de hoy con Jared dentro de él.

El timbre del teléfono interrumpe ese pensamiento.  
  
Es Dianne.  
  
-¡Buenos días, Jensen! -Suena alegre, brillante y demasiado feliz. -Estoy tan contenta de haberte pillado. Felicidades por haber terminado ayer. ¿Qué tal tu último examen?  
  
Él ni siquiera sabe cuándo los suyos. –Bien.  
  
-Genial. Quería desearte buena suerte para esta noche. No puedo creer que vayas a cantar y no pueda estar ahí para tu primera actuación. Aunque estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer genial. ¿Estás nervioso?  
  
-Uh, sí. -Ni siquiera ha pensado ponerse nervioso.  
  
-Va a ser fantástico. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
  
Él no puede hacer esto. No ahora.  
  
-Sabes, vas a tener que unirte al coro de la iglesia después de esto. Siempre se necesitan voces masculinas y todo el mundo va a estar encantado contigo. Justo anoche hablaba de eso con tu madre. ¿Sabes que ella también se ha unido al coro? Tiene una voz rica en altos y todo este tiempo lo había guardado en secreto. Cuando le dije que ibas a cantar fue cuando decidió que si tú podías hacerlo, ella debería ser lo suficientemente valiente como para intentarlo, y es un verdadero activo. Igual que lo vas a ser tú.  
  
-Sí. -Respira, dos, tres, cuatro, aguanta, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, fuera, dos, tres...  
  
-Tienes que decirle a Jared que lo grabe en video para mí, así nos lo puedes enseñar cuando llegues a casa mañana. ¿A qué hora llegas? ¿Por la tarde, verdad? Voy a ir a buscarte al aeropuerto y no quiero llegar tarde.  
  
Ni siquiera sabe cómo va a abordar ese vuelo; no puede pensar en lo que va a pasar cuando llegue. -Te enviaré la confirmación del vuelo. -Su voz suena normal. ¿Cómo es posible cuando su cabeza está gritando? –Así no te olvidarás.  
  
-Gracias. Estoy deseando que vuelvas a casa, Jensen. -Ella suena suave y melancólica y él es una persona horrible. -Sólo un día más.  
  
Un día más.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-Y… yo también. -Él nunca tartamudea cuando habla con ella. Se siente fatal. -¿Cómo esta tu madre?

-Está muy bien. Va a ser un buen verano, Jensen, lo sé. Estoy muy emocionada.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Puedo escuchar lo nervioso que estás. No lo estés. Vas a estar increíble. Eres increíble, ¿sabes? Y si estuviera allí, te estaría animando todo el rato. Dile a Jared que aplauda  y te anime de mi parte.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Está bien, no te entretengo más, debes estar frenético, y sólo quería desearte buena suerte y decirte que te quiero.  
  
No puede decirlo otra vez. -Gracias.  
  
-Te veo mañana.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
No puede vomitar. No tiene tiempo. Respira.  
  
Respira otra vez.  
  
Y otra vez.  
  
Bien.  
  
Mejor.  
  
Puede hacer esto.

***********

En ausencia de Jensen, Jared está ocupado. Tiene muchas cosas que ordenar y preparar para poder irse el lunes, y lo ha postergado demasiado tiempo. Si se enfoca lo suficiente en decidir qué hacer con cada cosa que saca del armario, no necesita pensar en otras opciones, como... ¿se equivoca al dejar ir a Jensen sin pelear?  
  
No tiene derecho a destruir la vida de Jensen. Lo sabe de sobra. No tiene sentido pensarlo.  
  
Si Jensen lo deseara, se lo habría dicho. Pero no lo hace. Quiere la vida que eligió cuando su hermano se fue. Había sacrificado todo cuando tomó las decisiones que tomó y no va a destrozar lo que había construido tan meticulosamente por estar con él.  
  
Tiene mucho que perder. ¿Qué tiene él que pueda ofrecerle? Nada. Lo alejaría de sus padres, de la chica con la que tiene pensado casarse, de su vida cómoda y feliz en Texas y…, qué, ¿lo haría vivir en un apartamento del tamaño de una caja de zapatos en Nueva York sin dinero y sin posibilidad de terminar sus estudios? Jensen ama Texas. Sería muy infeliz en Nueva York. Jared lo sabe, porque echa de menos Texas todos los días a pesar de que sabe que es estúpido, a pesar de que sabe que Texas lo despreciaría por ser quien es.  
  
Pero ¿y si Jensen lo amara lo suficiente como para elegirlo de todos modos?  
  
No lo haría.  
  
En la vida real no pasan cosas así.  
  
Si sus propios padres no lo habían querido lo suficiente, ¿por qué iba a quererlo Jensen?

***********

El ensayo con la banda va bien. Jensen está listo para hacer su declaración y lo que tenga que ser… será.  
  
-¿Todavía sigues pensando en dejarlo? -le pregunta Steve mientras están guardando las cosas.  
  
Enderezándose, Jensen lo mira a los ojos. -No estoy seguro.  
  
Steve asiente. –Habla con él.

***********

Se reúnen para un almuerzo tardío. Mientras comen, Jared examina a Jensen, tratando de averiguar lo que está pensando. Se ve tranquilo, relajado.   
  
¿Está mintiendo?   
  
¿O es así como se siente de verdad?   
  
-¿Cómo está  el tapón?,  -Pregunta Jared mientras terminan.   
  
Jensen se mueve un poco en su asiento como si comprobara que todavía está allí. -Me  duele un poco.   
  
Por lo general no le hace daño. ¿Eso es porque está tenso? ¿ _Está_ tenso?   
  
Sus  ojos se encuentran fugazmente. -Pero está bien,  -continúa Jensen. -Me gusta sentirlo.   
  
Jared quiere tocarlo. Sería aceptable  que se estirara y deslizara el dedo por la mejilla de Jensen… ¿verdad?  Demonios, la noche anterior lo  había empujado a un callejón y se  lo  había follado ahí mismo para que  cualquiera que pasara lo pudiera ver y a Jensen no le  había importado, se había subido al carro rápidamente. Entonces, ¿por qué parece que no tiene derecho a  tocarlo hoy?

***********  

A Jensen no le queda mucho por guardar ya que  se había encargado de la mayor parte  de las cosas durante la semana, ya que no confiaba en tener mucho tiempo hoy.  Jared todavía está muy ocupado corriendo por todas partes, así que ordena algunas cosas para que parezca que también está ocupado. Quiere preguntarle a Jared si pueden acostarse juntos en la cama, pero lo que esta mañana se sentía natural ahora ya  no lo hace. Esto no es una ruptura, después de todo. Es solo el final de un acuerdo que ha sido divertido.   
  
Pero  qué pasa si se equivoca.

¿Qué pasa si, contra todo pronóstico, puede persuadir a Jared para que le dé una oportunidad?   
  
Eso no es parte de su acuerdo.   
  
Pero el próximo  curso, tal vez pueda  conseguir  que Jared  le de otra oportunidad después del verano. Ya no vivirán juntos, pero aún pueden tener una noche  de vez en cuando.   
  
¿Seguro?

***********

Deambulan lentamente a través de la noche de verano. Es casi la hora de que Jensen revele su canción y Jared siente que ya no cabe en su piel. Es una tontería ponerse así por una canción, especialmente porque tiene que ser una canción simple, fácil de interpretar para Jensen, pero con lo misterioso que ha sido al respecto, es difícil no esperar... algo.  
  
Jensen no le mira a los ojos. Es evasivo y Jared no ha visto este lado de él antes. Está igual de agitado que él.

- ¿Nervioso?,  - Pregunta a la ligera.

Los ojos de Jensen rozan los suyos y luego se alejan. -Un poco. -Lleva su guitarra y la levanta. -Si esto sale terriblemente mal, voy a echarte la culpa. Que lo sepas.  
  
-No va a salir mal.  
  
-Podría.  
  
-Está bien. Si lo hace, aceptaré toda la culpa.  
  
-Sé que ya te he dado las gracias antes, pero… -Jensen levanta la vista y sostiene su mirada esta vez. -Gracias, Jared. Por esto. No tienes ni idea de lo que significa para mí.  
  
-Tú eres el que ha hecho todo el trabajo, -dice Jared incómodamente. –Estoy… deberías estar orgulloso.  
  
-Bueno, ya veremos que pasa.

-Vas a hacerlo genial, Jen.  
  
Una pequeña sonrisa cruza los labios de Jensen, luego su expresión se vuelve seria. –Lo había olvidado. D-Dianne me preguntó si podrías grabarlo en video para ella. Yo, uh, le he dicho… no tienes que hacerlo, no por ella, pero me preguntaba si lo harías…, si lo grabarías con mi teléfono para mi.

-Por supuesto. -Jared no puede creer que no se le haya ocurrido antes. -Siempre y cuando me dejes enviármelo después.  
  
-Si está bien, -dice Jensen. -Si no es... un desastre.  
  
-No va a serlo.  
  
-Ya veremos.  
  
-No va serlo.

***********  

Se sientan juntos, uno contra el otro. Jensen está temblando, nervioso y algo más. Ansioso. Quiere hacer esto.  
  
Su turno es más tarde, a medio espectáculo. No quería ser el primero en actuar y Steve ha tenido la amabilidad de no hacerle esperar hasta el final, así que tiene unos veinte minutosde espera.  
  
Está nervioso. Debería haber sido el primero. Ya hubiese terminado.  
  
La mano de Jared cae pesadamente sobre su muslo. -Siéntate, Jen.  
  
¿Cómo es que un simple toque puede calmarlo tan rápido? Toda su atención se centra en esa mano caliente y desearía que sus pantalones desaparecieran y sentirla en su piel desnuda. Sólo tarda uno o dos minutos en cubrir la mano de Jared con la suya.  
  
No se miran. Cuando comienza la siguiente canción, Jared vuelve la mano casualmente y une sus dedos. Cualquiera podría verlos. Es evidente. No se esconden debajo de la mesa.  
  
Demasiado rápido llega el momento. Jared le da un fuerte apretón en la mano y luego saca el teléfono del bolsillo de Jensen. –Vas a hacerlo genial, -susurra mientras Steve hace la introducción, y luego Jensen camina hacia el escenario, levanta la guitarra y comienza el espectáculo.

***********  

Jared sabe que Jensen está aterrorizado, pero su rostro no lo refleja. En su lugar, muestra una sonrisa tímida a la multitud y dice algo sobre que esta es su primera actuación en vivo y todos lo adoran. ¿Cómo no iban a hacerlo?  
  
Él conoce el código de bloqueo de la pantalla del móvil de Jensen, pero se detiene cuando ve que el fondo de pantalla es la foto de la noche anterior, la que hizo de Jared comiéndose el postre. Jensen lo había cambiado hoy, en algún momento, sabiendo que él la iba a ver. Tendrá que cambiarlo de nuevo mañana, pero de momento es una foto suya la que está en el teléfono y eso es jodidamente increíble.  
  
El resto de la banda se desvanece y sólo queda Jensen sentado bajo el foco con Steve a su lado, ambos con sus guitarras.  
  
Jared no reconoce los acordes de apertura. Le tiembla la mano y se concentra en encontrar algo para equilibrar el teléfono y que el vídeo no salga movido.  
  
Y entonces Jensen comienza a cantar.  
  
“Ella es una buena chica, ama a su madre..."  
  
No. Oh no, no está cantando esa canción. No le está cantando esa canción a Jared. Ahora no. Aquí no. No cuando está a punto de _dejarlo_.  
  
".... ama a los caballos, y a su novio también".  
  
Su novio. El novio de _ella_. _No_ el de Jared.  
  
La voz de Jensen se rompe, y parece que se pierde durante un segundo, pero Steve continúa y Jensen se recupera rápidamente.  
  
Sus ojos no dejan de mirar a Jared cuando llega al final del segundo verso: "Y soy un chico malo, porque ni siquiera la echo de menos, soy un chico malo por romperle el corazón".  
  
¿Jensen _va_ a romperle el corazón?  
  
Hostia puta, ¿en qué está pensando Jensen? ¡Dianne no puede ver este video _nunca_!  
  
La voz de Jensen se eleva en el coro: "Ahora soy libre, en caída libre, sí, soy libre... "  
  
No, no lo es. Él no es libre. No puede hacerle esto, no puede insinuar eso, no delante de todos, no sin contexto alguno, no cuando todavía planea subirse al avión mañana y volver con esa novia cuyo corazón se niega a romper, maldita sea, no le va a romper el corazón, no va a ser un chico malo. Mañana se irá a casa para ser un chico _bueno_ , y es su corazón el que se va a romper.  
  
El resto de la banda se une, y Steve armoniza con Jensen en el tercer verso. Todo lo que Jared puede ver es la cara de Jensen, que parece prometer… prometer qué, ¿exactamente? ¿Qué mensaje se supone que tiene que sacar de esta canción?  
  
"...todos los chicos malos están de pie en las sombras…”  
  
Justo donde estaba esa primera noche, y donde había llevado a Jensen anoche, entre las sombras con él y fuera de la luz que había elegido para su vida.  
  
"...y las chicas buenas están en casa con el corazón roto…”  
  
¿Qué está _diciendo_?  
  
El problema es que Jensen parece estar al borde de las lágrimas cuando de nuevo encabeza el coro. No se parece, en absoluto, a alguien que sea libre.

***********

No puede decir lo que está pensando Jared.  
  
Ha sido una elección de canción estúpida. Ridículamente estúpida. No importa que sea fácil de interpretar y esté dentro de su rango, debería haber elegido algo menos obvio.  
  
Sólo... cuando vio la letra...  
  
Estúpido.  
  
Tan estúpido.  
  
Es una canción antigua, pero la multitud parece interesada, algunos incluso están balanceando los brazos en el aire. Jensen se enfoca en ellos en lugar de mirar la cara en blanco de Jared. Lo están disfrutando y él también debería hacerlo. Esta es su primera actuación musical y tocar frente a la gente, verla disfrutar, es increíble. No es de extrañar que Dianne esté tan entusiasmada con el coro. Tal vez debería unirse después de todo, porque podría acostumbrarse a esto.  
  
Steve le sonríe cuando Jensen lo mira. La canción obviamente va bien. Jensen no puede escuchar claramente debido al rugido de sus oídos, pero han practicado lo suficiente como para que lo haga de forma automática y no tenga que pensar en ello.  
  
El aplauso, al final es abrumador. Es demasiado cobarde para mirar a Jared, para ver su respuesta. Tiene que quedarse aquí y acompañar a la banda en varias canciones más, esta vez sin cantar, y no podrá aguantar si Jared aún tiene esa expresión sin emoción en la cara. Se derrumbaría y no es el momento. Eso puede esperar a mañana. Ahora no. No mientras Steve los dirige hacia la siguiente canción y su gran declaración fallida ha terminado. Ahora puede relajarse y dejar que la música se apodere de su cuerpo. Eso es bueno. Es glorioso. Tal vez el próximo año Steve lo deje tocar con ellos más a menudo. Eso sería algo que esperar.  
  
La próxima vez que mira a Jared, ya no está allí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias de la canción de Jensen.

La tercera vez que el teléfono de Jensen se ilumina con una llamada de su madre, Jared ya no puede ignorarlo. No estaría llamando continuamente si no fuera una emergencia, así que, con una última mirada a Jensen, que ahora lo está evitando, se escapa.  
  
-¿Hola? Es el teléfono de Jensen.  
  
-Jen... ¿Jared?  
  
-Donna, hola, sí, soy yo.  
  
-Oh, gracias a Dios. ¿Está Jensen bien? No respondía y pensaba...  
  
-Está bien. En este momento está en el escenario. ¿Y tú? -Ella no suena del todo bien.  
  
-¿En el escenario? ¿Todavía? Pensaba que ya habría terminado.   
  
-No, todavía está allí, pero terminará pronto. ¿Lo necesitas?  
  
-Oh, Jared. -Su voz se derrumba. –Es Dianne la que lo necesita. No quería que lo llamara, no quería que lo interrumpiera en su gran noche, pero sé que él querría saberlo. Su madre ha dado un cambio a peor esta noche, creen que podría haber sufrido un derrame cerebral y estamos en el hospital esperando noticias y Dianne realmente necesita a Jensen.  
  
A su alrededor, la gente está saliendo a disfrutar de la noche, riendo, alegre. Jared los mira moviéndose a su alrededor y se pregunta si así es como se siente Jensen cuando está a punto de vomitar. Porque cree que podría vomitar en ese momento.  
  
Lo que sea que Jensen haya querido decir con esa canción ha sido aniquilado.  
  
-Vuelos, -dice. –El vuelo de Jensen es mañana por la tarde. ¿Hay alguno esta noche? -Su última noche y ni siquiera van a tenerla.  
  
-El próximo vuelo que hemos podido encontrar no es hasta las 7 am. Jared, ¿crees que Jensen podrá llegar al aeropuerto a esa hora si le cambiamos el billete?  
  
No esta noche. -Sí, -le asegura. -Me aseguraré de que lo haga.  
  
-¿Se lo dirás? Dile que llame a Dianne cuando termine. Ella no quería molestarlo, así que me alegro de haber podido hablar contigo. Dile que, diga lo que diga Dianne, es malo. Muy malo. Y estamos con ella, estaremos con ella todo el tiempo, ya es como una hija para nosotros, pero es a él a quien necesita en este momento.  
  
-Por supuesto. Sé que querrá estar allí tan pronto como pueda. -Ese es el problema, Jensen querrá. Y Jensen debe querer estar. Eso es lo que está bien y él lo ha sabido todo el tiempo.  
  
-Gracias, Jared. Me alegro que mi hijo esté contigo esta noche.  
  
No estaría tan contenta si tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que había planeado hacerle a su hijo esta noche, se aguanta el instinto de burlarse. Ella tiene buenas intenciones y está desesperadamente preocupada por su amiga y futura nuera. -Me aseguraré de que esté en ese vuelo, Donna. Estará con todos vosotros en cuanto pueda.  
  
-No te olvides de la invitación, -dice ella cuando está a punto de colgar, pensando que había terminado la llamada sin despedirse. -En cualquier momento este verano, Jared. Tenemos una habitación esperándote.  
  
-Gracias. -Apenas puede sacar la voz del cuerpo.  
  
Cuando termina la llamada, se encuentra agarrando el teléfono de Jensen con tanta fuerza que duele. ¿Cómo va a entrar para dar esa noticia? Si tan solo tuviera alguna idea de lo que Jensen está pensando, qué quiso decir con esa canción. No cree que pueda aguantar que Jensen lo haya dicho en serio, con esa canción y ahora haya pasado esto.   
  
Es mejor que Jensen no lo haya dicho en serio. Que las palabras sean sólo una coincidencia y él haya elegido la canción porque es fácil para un principiante.  
  
Porque si Jensen ha querido decir…  
  
No puede haberlo hecho. Si lo hubiera dicho en serio, ya habría dicho algo y no lo hubiera dejado para el último momento cuando ya tiene planeado coger un avión mañana y volar hacia su vida en Texas, dejándolo fuera.

***********  

Jensen se siente adormecido mientras  guarda la guitarra.  Está a tope de adrenalina por el éxito que ha tenido y su cuerpo vibra, pero su cerebro sigue  cortocircuitando  cada vez que piensa en Jared.   
  
Los otros miembros de la banda lo felicitan y  él choca los cinco con ellos. Han sido un apoyo valioso y se  siente muy complacido cuando varios  le dicen que esperan que  toque con ellos  de nuevo.

-Lo has hecho genial. -Steve le da una fuerte palmada en el hombro. -Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jensen.  
  
-Gracias. –Logra sonreir.  
  
-¿Lo has disfrutado?   
  
-Me ha encantado.  
  
-Sí, es adictivo. ¿Vas a querer más el curso que viene?  
  
-Seguro.  
  
Steve asiente, luego mira alrededor. -¿Donde esta tu chico? Estaba aquí, ¿verdad?   
  
-Yo... tengo que ir a buscarlo.  
  
-Jensen...  
  
No puede decir más y se siente agradecido cuando Steve parece leer su rostro.  
  
-Habla con él, -dice otra vez. –Necesitáis hablar.  
  
Eso es lo último que Jensen quiere hacer ahora. -Sí, -dice. -Gracias, Steve.  
  
-¿Nos vemos más tarde en la fiesta?  
  
-Claro. -Tal vez vaya solo si Jared ya no lo quiere más y se emborrache. Es la última oportunidad que tiene para comportarse así hasta septiembre. -Te veo allí.  
  
Cuando Steve se va, Jensen cierra la funda de la guitarra. Está bien. Incluso si Jared no lo quiere, está bien. Puede lidiar con esto. Al fin y al cabo, no ha perdido nada que fuese suyo. No es inesperado. Sabía que iba a terminar hoy.  
  
-Jensen.  
  
Jared ha vuelto. Ha vuelto y está justo detrás de él. Jensen necesita darse la vuelta, pero sus músculos están tan tensos que se siente que si los mueve se va a romper en pedazos.   
  
-¿Jen?  
  
Puede hacer esto. Puede enfrentar a Jared y pretender que no ha pasado nada, que Jared no lo había abandonado cuando se le estaba declarando, que no son más que amigos como siempre han sido y que es lo que van a volver a ser. Respira profundamente un par de veces como Jared le enseñó, e incluso es capaz de poner una sonrisa en su rostro cuando se da vuelta. -Hey, Jared. ¿Has disfrutado del espectáculo?  
  
Jared se ve afectado. -Jen, necesito decirte algo.  
  
Oh Dios, no, no lo digas. -Está bien si no...  
  
-No se trata del show.  
  
-¿No?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Jared levanta la mano entre ellos. Estásujetando el teléfono de Jensen. –Ha llamado tu madre. No iba a responder, pero seguía llamando, así que  al final lo hice. Lo siento, pero tengo malas noticias.  
  
Durante varios segundos, Jensen no puede entender las palabras de Jared. No es ni remotamente lo que se  esperaba, su madre es la última persona con la que Jared debería estar involucrado esta noche y absurdamente cree que llamó a Jared para advertirle que  lo  dejara. Y luego las palabras “malas noticias” penetran en él. -¿Es mi padre?,  -Pregunta con urgencia.   
  
-No.  Jen, es la madre de Dianne. Está en el hospital.  
  
No es su padre, no es su madre. Eso es  en lo primero que piensa. Su familia está bien. Pero, ¿Elena? -No,  -dice de forma estúpida, -está bien. Ella está bien, me  lo ha dicho Dianne esta mañana.  Le están dando un nuevo tratamiento y le va mejor que...   
  
-Creen que ha sufrido un derrame cerebral  esta noche.   
  
-¿Un derrame cerebral?   
  
-Es lo que piensan. No están seguros. Pero es malo,  Jen. Creo que se está muriendo.   
  
Muriendo. Dianne es la  que cuida de su madre y  son más cercanas que la mayoría de las madres y las hijas, ya que  han estado solas desde que Dianne tenía nueve años. -¿Cómo está Dianne?   
  
-Te necesita. No quería llamarte porque estabas actuando, pero tu madre pensó que querrías saberlo.  Tienes que llamarla. Le dije a Donna que lo harías.   
  
-Por supuesto.  -Tiene que llamarla, tiene que  ir a casa. -Necesito cambiar mi vuelo. ¿Crees que habrá alguno esta noche? ¿Que hora es? ¿Es  muy tarde?   
  
-Donna  te ha cambiado el vuelo a las 7 am.  Es el primero que ha podido encontrar.   
  
-¿7am? Bien. Vale, está bien. ¿Cómo puede  estar bien cuando Elena  se  está muriendo?  Siempre ha sido tan amable con él y es  amiga íntima de su madre y ahora Dianne lo necesita y... Dianne lo necesita.   
  
De repente mareado, se sienta a un lado del escenario.   
  
Dianne lo necesita ahora más que nunca.  Aunque Elena no muera,  un derrame cerebral puede ser malo, muy malo. De cualquier manera, Dianne  va a necesitar ayuda y apoyo, y no hay forma de que la pueda abandonar ahora. Ha sido un novio terrible todo el año y tal vez este sea su castigo. Dios sabe que se lo merece. Ha pasado los últimos meses dedicándose a los pecados de la carne, pero  se le ha terminado el tiempo. Si hubiera  pedido una señal, ahora tiene dos, primero la falta de respuesta de Jared a la canción y ahora esto. La vida real ha  llamado a la puerta y ya no puede esconderse en un mundo feliz de fantasía.

Él no va a huir como su hermano. No va a abandonar sus responsabilidades ni a las personas que lo aman.  
  
Jared está hablando, pero Jensen no puede escucharlo. Sujeta el teléfono cuando Jared lo presiona en su mano, y acepta una botella de agua, pero no hace nada mientras su mente gira. Cogiéndola, Jared le quita el tapón y se la da otra vez.  
  
-...bebe... -escucha, y lo hace. El agua quema. Tiene la garganta contraída. Le duelen los músculos cuando traga. No podría hacer una garganta profunda en este momento, piensa absurdamente.  
  
Él nunca podrá hacer una garganta profunda de nuevo con Jared.  
  
Que no es nada menos que lo que se merece.  
  
-Gracias, -dice, posiblemente interrumpiendo lo que esté diciendo Jared. -Voy, uh, voy a llamarla.  
  
-Hay una puerta aquí al lado, -indica Jared. -Puedes salir a un sitio más tranquilo.  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Te espero aquí.  
  
-Está bien. -Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Jared. Jared parece preocupado, es su mirada cariñosa cuando se muestra empático con alguien y le ofrece apoyo y fortaleza. No ve la devastación que él siente actualmente, lo que sólo puede querer decir una cosa: esto no cambia nada. No siente que haya perdido nada.  
  
Por supuesto que no lo ha hecho. De todos modos, esta noche iban a terminar y está bien con eso, solo preocupado por Dianne y su madre y por todos los que la aman. Porque Jared es así de amable. Él se preocupa por todos. Y por eso se preocupa por Jensen.  
  
Dianne está llorando cuando la llama. Está pasando la peor noche de su vida y él debería estar allí. Ella intenta tranquilizarlo, incluso le pregunta acerca de su actuación, pero eso solo lo empeora.  
  
-Estaré allí pronto, -le promete, sintiéndose impotente, tan lejos, incapaz de ser un buen novio. Llámame esta noche, a cualquier hora. ¿Sí? No importa la hora. Intenta dormir un poco si puedes, pero si no puedes y me necesitas, solo llámame.  
  
Empieza a llorar de nuevo. -Lo siento, Jensen, -solloza. -Estoy intentando ser fuerte, de verdad, pero estoy muy asustada.  
  
-Lo sé, cariño. -Él nunca la ha llamado así, ¿verdad? Jared lo llamó así una vez. -Y está bien no ser fuerte. Llora todo lo que haga falta y antes de que te des cuenta, estaré allí contigo.  
  
-Estoy muy contenta de que vuelvas a casa. No sé qué haría sin ti.  
  
-Estaré allí tan pronto como pueda.  
  
Ella se suena la nariz y su voz parece un poco más firme. -Tu madre está siendo un gran apoyo. Estoy muy agradecida por teneros a los dos. Ella me dijo que te había llamado. No quería distraerte antes de que salieras a cantar.

-Está bien,  de todos modos, no tenía el teléfono .   
  
-Sí,  me dijo que había hablado con Jared. Me alegra que hayas podido realizar tu actuación.

-Lamento no haber vuelto hoy a casa. Debería haberlo hecho.  
  
-No, tu canción era importante, y no sabías que esto iba a pasar. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía. Estaba perfectamente bien a la hora de la cena. Donna había terminado y nos estábamos riendo y me estaban contando historias de cuando eran jóvenes. ¡Todos estábamos tan felices, Jensen! Tan felices. Y luego, gracias a Dios, Donna estaba allí porque, de repente, mamá se puso un poco rara y luego... y luego ella... oh Jensen, fue horrible. ¡Simplemente me quedé congelada y no pude hacer nada y fue tan horrible!   
  
-Lo siento, cariño.  
  
-Gracias. -Solloza. -Sólo escuchar tu voz está ayudando.  
  
-Estoy aquí todo el tiempo que necesites.  
  
-¿Dónde estás? ¿En la calle?  
  
-Estoy justo fuera del lugar donde he cantado.  
  
-¿Jared sigue ahí también?  
  
-Creo que está dentro, no estoy seguro.  
  
-Dale las gracias por contestar tu teléfono.  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
-Oh, Donna quiere hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasártela?  
  
-¿Vas a estar bien?  
  
-Sí, yo, um, voy a ir a sentarme con mamá. Me dejan hacer eso. No me gusta estar lejos de ella mucho tiempo.  
  
-Dale mi amor y mis mejores deseos, ¿sí?  
  
-Voy a hacerlo. Gracias, Jensen. Te amo.  
  
-Yo también.  
  
-Aquí está Donna. Adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-¿Jensen? Oh Jensen, bebé.  
  
-¿Mamá? -Oh Dios, ahora ella también está llorando. -¿Donde esta papá? ¿Está ahí contigo?  
  
-Se ha ido a casa para dar de comer a los perros, pero va a volver. Oh Jensen, vuelves a casa en el vuelo de las 7 am, ¿te lo ha dicho Jared?   
  
-Sí, ya me lo ha dicho. Estaré en ese vuelo, no te preocupes.

-Estaré mejor cuando estés aquí. Siempre eres tan tranquilo, tan fuerte y tranquilizador. Sé que tu padre se siente incómodo por todo el llanto, así que  cuando está aquí intento mantenerme de una pieza y trato de que Dianne esté tranquila,pero cuando estés aquí será mejor.

¿Esa es la forma en que ella lo ve? ¿De verdad? -Estoy seguro de que a papá no le importa si necesitas llorar, mamá.  
  
-Oh, ya sabes como es tu padre, nunca le han gustado las demostraciones de afecto. Pero no te preocupes por mí. ¿Estás ahí solo? Jared estará contigo esta noche, ¿verdad?  
  
-Um... Ya sea que esté o no, sólo hay una respuesta que dar. -Por supuesto. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Y estaré en ese avión a primera hora.  
  
Ella llora un poco más y él continúa tranquilizándola, tratando de no recordar cuánto lloró el verano que se fue Josh. ¿Es por eso que ella piensa que él es tranquilo y fuerte, porque no lloró entonces? Debería haberlo visto llorar el fin de semana pasado en brazos de Jared, patético y lastimoso. Dios, quiere encogerse sólo de pensarlo. ¿Cómo puede Jared respetarlo después de esa vergonzosa exhibición?  
  
Por fin, ve que su padre regresa, así que rápidamente cuelga para recuperarse. Asegurándole una vez más que estará en el vuelo de las 7 am, Jensen termina la llamada y se apoya contra la pared.  
  
Así que.  
  
Eso es todo.  
  
Su vida real.  
  
Y así es como él y Jared terminan, ocho semanas y un día después de empezar.  
  
Dos meses. Al menos ha tenido estos dos meses, fueron suyos y nadie podrá quitárselos, pase lo que pase ahora.  
  
-Tío.  
  
Se ha quedado aquí tanto tiempo que Jared ha venido a buscarlo. –Hey.  
  
-¿Ella está bien?  
  
-Sí… no, en realidad no.  
  
-Lo imaginaba.  
  
Permanecen allí en silencio mientras las personas pasan por la calle animadas por el fin de curso.   


-Voy a buscar a Steve ,  -dice Jared por fin, -le diré que no vamos a ir.

-¿Ir ?   
  
-¿A la fiesta?   
  
-Oh.  -Oh, sí, se supone que iban a ir a la fiesta de Steve esta noche y se iban a emborrachar y juntar con Matt y Robin para ser  gays juntos. –Deberíamos ir.   
  
-Estoy seguro de que no estás de humor…   
  
-Quiero ir.  -Porque si no van, volverán a su habitación y Jensen no cree que pueda  estar siete horas  a solas con Jared en este momento. -Esta es mi última oportunidad de beber  antes del verano, ¿sabes? Y mañana va a  ser una mierda, así que...  podemos ir. -Necesita coraje, pero sostiene  la mirada de Jared mientras  este lo estudia. Jared duda, así que Jensen endereza  los hombros y se aleja de la pared. – Bien, yo voy. Si tú no quieres...   
  
-Por supuesto que sí. Es sólo  que...   
  
-Ok, genial.  Vámos.

***********  

No hay mucha distancia hasta  la casa que Steve comparte con su banda. Jared vigila a Jensen  pero parece que está bien, un poco serio, dada la naturaleza de lo que está pasando en Texas, pero por lo demás está bien. Pero, ¿es el tipo de  bien donde está mintiendo? No está rígido, no está anormalmente inmóvil, su respiración es normal y sus ojos se ven claros. No muestra ninguno de  los síntomas habituales, lo que quiere decir que...   
  
¿ _Qué_ quiere decir?   
  
¿Qué la canción no significaba nada?   
  
¿Qué no ha sido una enorme declaración?   
  
Porque  no puede haber cantado sobre romper el corazón de su novia para quedarse con  él  y ahora estar totalmente  conforme con volver a su lado. Sí, Jared  sabe que ahora mismo está  mal y, por supuesto, Jensen  tiene que ir con ella, pero si él estuviera un poco molesto por el  cambio forzoso de planes, lo reflejaría de alguna manera. Y no hay nada de eso.   
  
-Tienes todo guardado, ¿verdad? -Pregunta dos veces.   
  
-Sí.  -Jensen saluda a una pareja que se acerca a casa de Steve desde  el otro lado. -Hey, Matt, Robin. Robin, este es mi compañero  de habitación, Jared.   
  
-Hey, tío.-Robin es  bajo, tiene el pelo esponjoso y grandes ojos azules. –He oído a Matty hablar mucho de  ti. Es un placer conocerte.   
  
-Lo mismo digo.  Hola, Matt.   
  
Matt se acerca para golpearle hombro. -Estoy bastante seguro de que  he conseguido pasar ese examen final gracias a ti.   
  
-Eso es genial.

Es surrealista. Actúan como dos parejas cuando se dirigen hacia adentro para buscar algo de beber, sólo que Jared ya no tiene derecho a tocar a Jensen de la manera en que Matt y Robin se tocan. No puede deslizar su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Jensen o cogerle de la mano. No puede empujarlo para que se ponga delante de él como Matt hace con Robin, y Robin se acomoda en la V de las largas piernas de Matt con bastante alegría e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para besarlo. Es tan fácil para ellos. ¿Por qué no puede tener eso con Jensen?  
  
En cambio, Jensen se aleja de él. Obviamente está cómodo con Matt y Robin, lo que debería hacer feliz a Jared porque no suele estar tan cómodo en esas situaciones sociales. Es cierto que también está tragando alcohol de una manera que Jared no ha visto antes. Podría decirle algo, pero no es su problema. Nada que afecte a Jensen es asunto suyo. Ya no. Mañana, Jensen vuelve a su antigua vida sin Jared, aparentemente sin problemas, y tendrá unos días o semanas difíciles, dependiendo de lo que pase con la madre de Dianne, así que, ¿quién es él para negarle unas últimas horas de felicidad despreocupada?  
  
Esta no es la forma en que había imaginado sus últimas horas juntos. Claro, sabía que iban a ir a la fiesta, pero pensó que sería su única oportunidad de actuar como una pareja de verdad, de darle a Jensen una idea de lo que podrían tener, lo que podrían ser, si tan solo le diera la oportunidad. Por supuesto que no va a arriesgarse ahora, ¿verdad? No después de lo sucedido.  
  
Joder, Jensen es hermoso cuando se relaja y se abre un poco. Está entusiasmado con Robin hablando de la música country que les gusta a ambos, de la que él nunca ha oído hablar, y sus ojos brillan cuando discute sobre qué canción es la mejor del álbum del cantante.  
  
-¿Entonces, no te gusta el country? –le pregunta Matt, alejándose un poco de Robin.  
  
-Nah. -Jared está sentado literalmente, encima de las manos para evitar tocar a Jensen. Por eso no puede volver el curso que viene y ser solo amigos. Su cuerpo aún cree que Jensen le pertenece y quiere reclamarlo públicamente. No. No es eso… bueno, no todo. ¿Sinceramente? Echa de menos el contacto con Jensen. -¿A ti tampoco te gusta?  
  
-No puedo soportarlo.  
  
Él y Matt descubren que tienen gustos musicales alternativos en común y eso hace que la conversación sea fácil de mantener mientras se sumerge a escondidas en la belleza de Jensen por última vez. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta nunca de lo exquisito que es?

Nunca volverá a ver esa boca envolviendo su polla con adoración. Mierda, va a extrañar la boca de Jensen. Sin mencionar el culo de Jensen, tan caliente, atractivo, codicioso y que es como el cielo cuando se hunde en él. Jensen lo ha arruinado siendo tan jodidamente maravilloso. Nadie se había acercado a él antes, y Jared no sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo. Ahora que lo sabe, ¿cómo coño va a estar satisfecho con menos?  
  
Debería haber dejado a Jensen en paz. Este final era obvio, ya que la primera vez que lo vio estaba con Dianne. No importa lo atractivo que sea, al menos no habría sido más que un enamoramiento y una fantasía inofensiva, y esta noche podrían haber estado disfrutando y siendo normales y él no sentiría como se le cae el mundo encima y está a punto de aplastarlo, dejándolo sólo entre los escombros.  
  
Sin embargo, pensar así no le va a ayudar. Lo aprendió lo suficientemente pronto. Sentir lástima de sí mismo sólo hará que sea más difícil superar cada momento y necesita salir de eso.  
  
-Vuelvo en un minuto, -se disculpa con Matt, y Jensen ni siquiera se da cuenta de que se ha ido.  
  
Jared se pasea por la casa. Por todas partes hay gente bebiendo. Riendo. Están pasándolo jodidamente bien. Tal vez debería beber más, pero no, alguien tiene que permanecer sobrio para asegurarse de llegar a casa y de que Jensen llegue al aeropuerto a tiempo con todas sus cosas. Jensen obviamente ha renunciado a ser responsable.  
  
-¡Eh, Jared! -Un cuerpo borracho golpea el suyo y lo agarra sin pensar.  
  
-Hey, eh... ¿Chad?  
  
-Te acuerdas de mí. Pensé que te habías olvidado. No te he visto hace mucho tiempo. ¿Dónde has estado?  
  
Chad, mierda. Él es el tipo al que solía follarse más a menudo en el club porque estaba feliz de hacerlo en el callejón en lugar de insistir en que fueran a casa. –Por aquí, -dice, tratando de desenredarse de las manos de Chad, que lo toquitean. -¿Estás bien, tío?  
  
-Te echo de menos. -Chad se empuja contra la ingle de Jared. -Nadie me folla como tú, Jared. Echo de menos tu polla.  
  
-Este no es el lugar para eso, Chad.

-Pero ya no vienes nunca al club, -Chad hace un puchero, pero su boca no es la de Jensen. Tampoco tiene tanto talento. Gira para frotar el culo contra la parte de Jared que quiere. -Vamos arriba. Uno rapidito. Te necesito dentro de mi.  
  
-Ya no hago eso.  
  
-¿Por qué no follas? -Chad parpadea hacia él y se retuerce de nuevo. -Se siente tan bien, Jare.  
  
-No.  
  
Su tono finalmente llega a Chad, que se aleja un poco. -¿Estás con alguien?  
  
-S… -No. No, no lo está. No está con nadie. -Estoy aquí con mi compañero de habitación y tiene que coger un vuelo a primera hora. Depende de mí que lo haga. -Asegurarse de que Jensen esté en el lugar correcto para volar fuera de su vida para siempre. ¿Cuándo se apuntó para eso?  
  
-¿Así que no estás _con_ nadie? -El culo de Chad vuelve a la polla de Jared, que está siendo jodidamente molesta al no entender quién se frota contra ella. -Todavía es pronto. Hay habitaciones arriba. No tardaremos mucho, puedes hacerlo rápido si quieres. Tu compañero de habitación ni siquiera se enterará de que te has ido.  
  
Tiene razón, ya que Jensen, de hecho, no se había enterado de que se había ido. -No puedo.  
  
-Vamos. -Los dedos de Chad agarran la hebilla de su cinturón. -Uno rapidito. Por favor, Jared, te quiero. Siempre lo haces tan bien, me lo haces tan duro. Nadie más lo hace como tú. Te necesito.  
  
Jensen no lo necesita. Jensen ni siquiera lo quiere. No ha sido lo suficiente como para alejarlo de la pequeña y mundana vida que va a llevar en Texas con su bella esposa huérfana y su adorada familia y su trabajo garantizado con excelente cobertura médica y su puto… su puto coro de la iglesia. Él va a cantar en ese coro para la mujer que lo tendrá en su cama todas las noches y no para Jared. Esta noche ha sido la única vez que ha cantado para él y no ha tenido ningún sentido, e incluso si hubiera significado lo que parecía que significaba, ya nada de eso importa. Se acabó, a pesar de todo. Se acabó y él ha perdido. Dentro de siete horas estará solo.  
  
Otra vez.

No es consciente de que se aleja de la pared o de que sube las escaleras. Todo lo que puede sentir es la mano de Chad tirando de su cinturón. Tirando, tirando, y luego abriendo y desabrochando y acariciando y apretando.   
  
Todo está mal, pero  para él ya no hay nada más. Esto es todo lo que tendrá, follar rápido en la oscuridad con hombres que apenas conoce. Se sobresalta cuando siente que Chad le  pone el condón; no  lo había pensado. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que usó uno?   


Con Chad.   
  
Con Chad esa puta noche en el jodido callejón cuando Jensen los  vió.

La noche en que todo empezó.  
  
Puto Jensen. No, en serio, que lo jodan.  
  
Jared nunca lo hará de nuevo.  
  
Chad se siente mal. Está apretado de forma equivocada, el ángulo es el equivocado, se mueve con el ritmo equivocado. Jesús, ¿por qué a Jared le gustaba follárselo?  
  
No es que le gustara; simplemente no le importaba. No conocía nada mejor.  
  
Pero esto es todo lo que tiene ahora.  
  
Sus caderas todavía se mueven sin su permiso. ¿Ha dado su consentimiento para algo de esto? No se ha opuesto, así que obviamente lo ha hecho.  
  
Lo bueno es que Jensen no está mirando esta vez.  
  
_Joder_ , solo de pensar en él, en esa noche, acelera a Jared. A su cuerpo no parece importarle estar dentro del hombre equivocado. La mera idea del hombre correcto dispara su sangre y los recuerdos de la primera noche se estrellan en su cabeza, lo sensible que fue Jensen, lo receptivo que siempre ha sido, tan salvaje, aceptando todo lo que Jared ha querido hacer con él, a pesar de sus inhibiciones externas, y él se folla a Chad más fuerte, más vicioso ahora. Él ha tenido todo eso. Lo tenía y lo perdió, y ha sido estúpido soñar con lo imposible, tan estúpido como cuando esperaba que, tal vez,sus padres lo aceptaran cuando descubrieran que era gay. Él está delirando y eso es lo que obtiene a cambio, estar metido hasta en fondo en un hombre al que no puede soportar, en una fiesta que odia, siendo el responsable de enviar al hombre que le ha roto el corazón con la mujer a la que pertenece, por la mañana.  
  
Se corre, despreciándose a sí mismo.

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el día que ambos han estado temiendo.

Jensen no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo han estado en la fiesta. Tampoco tiene  ni idea, se le ocurre en medio de otro debate con Robin sobre los méritos de un cantante de country que ni siquiera está seguro de  conocer, de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Jared desapareció.   
  
Al principio se  había sentido aliviado cuando Jared se escabulló, pero ahora es demasiado, necesita  que vuelva.  Lo necesita de vuelta.   
  
¿Dónde  coño está?   
  
-Tengo que encontrar a Jay,-dice, poniéndose de pie. -Volveré pero... se ha ido.   
  
-¿Estás bien, Jensen? –pregunta Matt.  
  
Hm, sí,  no está tan seguro. ¿Por qué se mueve todo? Su mano se cierra sobre el respaldo de la silla en la que Jared estaba sentado antes. No  parece que se esté moviendo. Se siente tranquilizadoramente sólido. Como lo haría Jared. Si estuviera aquí.   
  
¿Dónde está?

-Tengo que encontrarlo. -Se enfoca en Matt y Robin, que no parecen muy firmes. -Lo traeré de vuelta.  
  
Uno de ellos se ríe, pero ya se ha ido. Alguien le pasa un trago y él lo coge automáticamente. Una conciencia nebulosa intenta emitir una advertencia acerca de aceptar bebida de extraños, pero es fácil de ignorar, incluso más fácil una vez que se la bebe.  
  
¿Dónde esta Jared?  
  
Él le pregunta a algunas personas pero ninguno de ellos lo sabe. Uno menciona algo sobre verlo con alguien llamado Chad. -¿Sabes, un chico rubio? ¿Estudia Derecho?  
  
No, Jensen no lo conoce. Jared nunca ha mencionado a ningún Chad. Pero, ¿ha mencionado Jared a alguien? Aunque parece que conoce a la mayoría de la gente del campus, Jared nunca ha hablado de nadie. Tal vez lo hacía en su vida pre-Jensen. En su vida del club.  
  
¿Chad es alguien que Jared conoce del club?  
  
Apoyado contra una pared, Jensen lo considera. ¿Es esa la respuesta de Jared, a su canción? Supone que eso aclara las cosas. Es un poco una mierda que lo haga aquí, que se lo frote en la cara, pero, ¿no es ese el punto? Cobarde. Al menos podría habérselo dicho. Pero tampoco es como si él le hubiera dicho algo. Tal vez si hubiera sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decir: "Jared, quiero estar contigo", entonces Jared le habría contestado: "Jensen, _no_ quiero estar contigo".  
  
Bien.  
  
Bien. Así que eso es....  
  
....mucho más fácil de entender, en teoría, que ver a Jared bajar las escaleras con un puto rubio atractivo colgando de él.  
  
Chad.  
  
Ese es Chad.  
  
Ese es....  
  
Espera un segundo. Jensen lo conoce.  
  
Lo ha visto  
  
Él conoce esos músculos y, oh Dios, es el tipo, el tipo de esa noche, el tipo con el que vio a Jared cuando todo esto comenzó.  
  
Es bueno que la pared esté allí, por muy inestable que sea, porque de lo contrario se estaría humillando ahora mismo delante de ellos al colapsar a sus pies.  
  
Jared no lo ha visto. Ya es algo, por lo menos. Jared no sabe que él los ha visto y no le va a dar la satisfacción de decirle nada. Que jodan a Jared de todos modos. Que lo jodan a él y a Chad. Ambos pueden irse a tomar por el culo con su bendición.

Cuando una niña comienza a quitarse la parte de arriba, reuniendo una multitud, J ensen tropieza con una silla que hay en una esquina  y se sienta .  No se encuentra bien . ¿Por qué las cosas no se quedan quietas? Eso realmente ayudaría cuando todo va tan mal . ¿Por qué siente náuseas? No está teniendo un ataque de pánico, puede respirar bien. Sólo necesita  que esto pare.

Él necesita…   
  
No. No lo necesita. No tiene sentido  necesitar a alguien que no puede tener.

Alguien que descaradamente no lo necesita.   
  
-¿Jensen?   
  
El alivio de escuchar esa voz lo hace caer  derrotado. Esto es tan  injusto. -Desapareciste.   
  
-¿Estás bien?   
  
Reuniendo valor, abre los ojos y se  gira. Jared está agachado delante de él, sin  verse como se supone que se tiene que ver después del sexo. -¿Estás bien _tú_?   
  
-No he  bebido tanto como tu. No estás acostumbrado. ¿Como te  encuentras?   
  
Como  una mierda. Así es como se encuentra. Pero maldita sea si le  va a decir eso a Jared. -Es una buena fiesta. Deberíamos  ir a más.

La cara de Jared se tensa. -¿Estás listo para ir a casa?   
  
Casa. Ir a casa  normalmente significa momentos sexys con Jared. La noche anterior, ir a casa  implicaba follar en un callejón… como hizo Jared con Chad.   
  
¿Por qué Jared no  parece satisfecho? Por lo general, tiene este aire  de saciedad después  del sexo y no está ahí.  Puto Chad. Jared necesita encontrar a alguien mejor si quiere reemplazarlo. -Puedes hacerlo mejor,-le dice con firmeza. -Deberías.  Te lo mereces.   
  
Jared le frunce el ceño. Ah, sí, seguro que Chad no ha hecho  un buen trabajo. Tal vez Jensen debería  ofrecerse una última vez, por los viejos tiempos.   
  
-Deberíamos llevarte a la cama ya que debes levantarte temprano  para coger tu vuelo.

¿Vuelo? No, su vuelo no es hasta la tarde. Por otro lado, la cama estaría  bien . La cama es el mejor lugar para los momentos sexys,  y así Jensen puede poner la expresión correcta en la cara de Jared.  Que vea lo que está rechazando. Tiene que saberlo .

-Está bien ,  -dice con facilidad. -Casa y cama .   
  
- ¿Puede s ponert e de pie?   
  
-Por supuesto .  –Lo d emuestra, pero su punto  se ve un poco menoscabado cuando se tambalea y Jared tiene que  agarrarlo. -El suelo sigue moviéndo se .   
  
-Definitivamente a casa ,  -murmura Jared. -Vamos, Jensen, puedes sujetarte a mi brazo .   
  
El brazo de Jared es cálido y fuerte y Jensen quiere envolverlo a su alrededor donde tiene que estar.  Aprovecha el pretexto de apretar se a través de la masa de personas que hay en la fiesta , de modo que cuando llegan a la puerta de entrada  se aprieta contra el pecho de Jared, con un gran brazo envuelto firmemente a su alrededor. Eso le gusta más .   
  
El silencio del exterior es un shock. Aclara su mente lo suficiente como para recordar que su  sitio ya no está en tre los brazos de Jared, por lo que se aleja con el pretexto de que tiene que volver a atarse los cordones.  Al inclinarse , sin embargo,  vuelve a tener naúseas .   
  
- ¿Jen?   
  
Se deja caer sobre manos y rodillas, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar el equilibrio 

-Dame un minuto .   


-¿Estás bien?  
  
- _No_ , Jared, estoy borracho y me siento enfermo.  
  
-¿Necesitas vomitar?  
  
-¡No! -No hay ninguna posibilidad de que vuelva a hacer eso delante de Jared por segunda vez. -Sólo dame un minuto.  
  
Una cálida mano aterriza vacilante en su espalda baja. -Tómate su tiempo. Te tengo.

No, Jared lo _tenía_. Él no lo tiene ahora. Él quiere  decirle a Jared que quite la mano, pero las palabras no vienen. En lugar de eso, respira, tal como le enseñó. Ayuda. Está ayudando mucho hoy, igual que lo hará mañana cuando aterrice en Texas y...  
  
Y Dianne no ira a buscarlo, como estaba planeado, porque su madre está en el hospital y ¿cómo coño se las arregló para olvidarse de eso?  
  
-¿Mi vuelo? -Se pone de rodillas y mira a Jared, que está arrodillado a su lado. -¿A qué hora es mi vuelo? ¿Es pronto?  
  
-Es a las siete. Ahora mismo es la una.  
  
-¿Ha llamado Dianne? -¿Dónde está su teléfono? ¿Por qué no puede encontrarlo en el bolsillo? -Le dije que me llamara si me necesitaba. Joder, ¿dónde está mi teléfono?   
  
-Déjame. -Inclinándose, Jared le aparta la mano y desliza la suya en el bolsillo de los vaqueros de Jensen, cogiendo el teléfono. -Aquí.  
  
Sin llamadas. No hay llamadas, eso es bueno, ¿verdad? Significa que Elena no se ha muerto mientras él estaba con cara de mierda y su amante se estaba follando a otra persona.  
  
Dios, ¿qué ha sido de su vida?  
  
-¿Ha llamado?  
  
-No. -Está bien. El chasquido de la realidad ha hecho que se le pasen las naúseas y de repente se siente mucho menos borracho. Ponerse de pie no empeora la situación, ni tampoco caminar. Bueno. Ayuda no tener que aferrarse a Jared para mantenerse erguido.  
  
Ellos caminan a casa en silencio. Intenta hablar varias veces, pero las palabras equivocadas siguen llegando a sus labios, como "¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo con él?" Y "¿De verdad no me quieres?" Y "¿Cómo puedo hacer que estemos bien otra vez?” Tal vez sea más fácil en septiembre. Habrá tenido tiempo para calmarse, su cuerpo estará acostumbrado a estar sin Jared, su corazón no dolerá tan ferozmente, y podrá sonreír y volver a ser normal de nuevo.  
  
Gracias a Dios, este no es el final absoluto para ellos, porque no cree que pueda soportarlo. Pueden estar jodidos ahora mismo, pero no terminará así. Llegará septiembre y volverán a compartir muffins, volverá la temporada de fútbol y el ir juntos al gimnasio, tal vez incluso puedan probar una clase de yoga o algo así. Jensen puede tocar otras canciones para Jared, canciones más apropiadas, y Jared puede disfrutarlas sin sentir la necesidad de apresurarse y joder a alguien para reafirmar su puta libertad. Estarán bien. Finalmente. Jensen tiene que creer eso.

***********

Él no puede leer a Jensen. No ha podido leerlo en todo el día y después de semanas de  hacerlo con fluidez, es angustioso perder esa claridad cuando más importa.   
  
O tal vez no la ha perdido y Jensen realmente está bien, además de estar extremadamente borracho. Mierda,  no debería haberlo dejado solo porque  mañana va a ser peor para él con la resaca que  va a tener. ¿Ha tenido Jensen  alguna resaca en su vida ?   
  
Sí, recuerda, solía  salir con  un grupo salvaje, antes de que  empezara a hacer lo correcto.  Podrá manejarlo. E incluso si no puede, ya no es  cosa suya.   
  
Al menos Jensen no lo vio con Chad. No es que  eso lo haga sentirse mejor, pero  por lo  menos Jensen no lo sabe.   
  
Aunque si lo supiera, ¿le importaría?   
  
-Me voy a duchar,  -dice Jensen cuando llegan a la habitación, y está claro que quiere decir solo, y  queda todavía más claro cuando cierra firmemente la puerta entre ellos.   
  
Eso deja a Jared con  un terrible debate: ¿debería separar  las camas? ¿Eso molestaría a Jensen o  lo aliviaría? No es  como si tuviera ningún derecho a compartir cama con él esta noche o incluso  tuviera la esperanza de dormir, no cuando  tienen que levantarse tan pronto para que Jensen  coja su avión.  No hay demasiada diferencia, así que puede dejarlas como están. Si Jensen  las quiere separadas, puede hacerlo él mismo.   
  
Los sonidos que vienen del baño revelan por qué Jensen se  dio tanta prisa en ir a la ducha: está vomitando. Otra vez. Y maldita sea si Jared sabe por qué. ¿Es sólo por el alcohol?   
  
Cuando Jensen emerge del baño más de veinte minutos después, Jared salta de su escritorio. -Yo también me voy a duchar.   
  
Con los ojos vidriosos, Jensen asiente. -¿Cuánto  rato puedo dormir?   
  
-Te  he pedido un taxi para las seis, y tienes todo  guardado, ¿verdad? Así que alrededor de tres horas y media.   
  
-Dios. Bien. Gracias.   
  
Jared se da una ducha rápida.  Podría ducharse por la mañana, pero no puede estar en la habitación cuando Jensen se  meta en la cama. Como esperaba, cuando sale, Jensen está dormido, de lado, con un brazo acunando su almohada  como habitualmente lo acuna a él.   
  
Jared no se  acuesta con él. Lo que hace es sentarse de nuevo en la silla de su escritorio e intenta no sentirse espeluznante mientras observa a Jensen dormir. Estos son sus últimos minutos juntos. Se suponía que los pasaría con Jensen en sus brazos, enterrado profundamente dentro  de su cuerpo.   
  
Él corta el pensamiento antes de que pueda recordar dentro de que cuerpo estaba hace un par de horas.  Tiene el resto de su vida para odiarse a sí mismo por eso, pero sólo  le  quedan tres horas con Jensen.   
  
El teléfono de Jensen lo  saca de su trance, no  es la alarma sino  el tono de llamada, y lo  coge de la mesilla de noche. En su afán por no despertar a Jensen, responde accidentalmente.   
  
Mierda.

-Uh, ¿hola? ¿Jensen?  
  
-Hey, Dianne, soy Jared.  
  
-¿Jared? ¿Está Jensen bien?  
  
-Está dormido pero puedo despertarlo. Me dijo que te había dicho que llamaras. -Joder, esto es incómodo. -¿Cómo esta tu madre?  
  
Hay un pequeño resoplido al otro lado de la línea. -No, no lo despiertes. Está bien, es solo que... no quería estar sola e hice que Donna y Alan se fueran a casa porque Donna necesita descansar. No ha habido cambios, lo que es bueno, ¿verdad? Dijeron que las primeras 24 horas son críticas, y todavía está aquí. Sé que está peleando. Sé que lo está haciendo.  
  
-Estoy seguro de eso. -¿Qué coño se supone que debe decir? -¿Que pasa contigo? ¿No necesitas descansar también?   
  
-¿Cómo podría? No cuando mamá me necesita. Siempre he estado ahí para ella y no la voy a abandonar ahora. Jared... si ella muere y yo no estoy allí... nunca podría vivir conmigo misma.  
  
Sabe que ella ha sido la que ha cuidado de su madre durante muchos años, a pesar de que no puede recordar cuál es la enfermedad de Elena, y no puede culparla. Si fuera él, sentiría lo mismo. -Estoy seguro de que puede sentir que estás allí y eso la ayuda.  
  
-¿Eso crees? Espero que sí. Ojala pudiera hacer más.  
  
-Estás haciendo todo lo que puedes.  
  
Ella suspira profundamente. -Gracias, Jared. Ayuda escuchar eso. Las enfermeras me siguen diciendo que duerma un poco y no puedo. _No_ _puedo_.  
  
-Haz lo que tengas que hacer. -Como si él estuviera haciendo lo que tiene que hacer, mirando a su novio mientras duerme.  
  
-¿Qué hay de ti? -Pregunta como si pudiera verlo. -¿Por qué sigues despierto?  
  
Si tan solo tuviera la decencia de apartar la vista de Jensen mientras hablaba con ella. -Me desperté para ir al baño y volvía a la cama cuando oí el teléfono. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres que lo despierte?   
  
-¿Te importaría hablar conmigo unos minutos ya que ya estás despierto?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Háblame de él. ¿Cómo fue la actuación? ¿Tiene una gran voz? ¿Lo ha hecho bien?  
  
Sin apartar los ojos de Jensen, Jared inclina la silla hacia atrás y le dice lo que cree que la hará sentir mejor. Ella es dulce, entusiasta y comprensiva, y él se siente aún más imbécil. ¿Qué derecho tenía de entrometerse en su relación y tratar de reclamar a su hombre como suyo?  
  
¿Qué derecho tiene de querer atar a Jensen a la cama y evitar que coja su vuelo?  
  
Ninguno. Él no tiene ninguno.  
  
Jensen no es suyo.  
  
Hablan durante casi una hora. Aprende cosas sobre su vida, sobre su especialidad en arte, sobre cómo cuidó a su madre desde que su padre se fue y sobre lo cerca que está de la familia de Jensen. Sigue sin creer que sea adecuada para Jensen, pero por lo menos tiene buenas intenciones y lo ama. No está enviando a Jensen de vuelta con una perra que lo destruirá.  
  
Y a la mierda la forma en que se le retuercen las tripas. Todavía no confía en que a ella y a Jensen les vaya a ir bien.  
  
Bueno.

Eso es lo que va a pasar.   
  
Para cuando termina la llamada, ya casi es hora de despertar a Jensen. Su última noche ha terminado.

***********

-¿Jensen?  
  
La voz de Jared se filtra en la conciencia de Jensen. Está soñando que Jared no está aquí, que lo ha perdido y ha estado solo mucho tiempo. -¿Jay?  
  
-Jen, despierta.  
  
-No. -No ahora que Jared ha entrado en sus sueños. -Quédate conmigo.  
  
-No soy yo el que va.  
  
Jensen lo busca a tientas. –Quédate.  
  
-Jen, tienes que despertarte. -Jared le coge la mano. -Tienes que coger un vuelo.  
  
¿Un vuelo? Oh. Oh si. _Oh_ _no_. Retira la mano mientras  abre los ojos completamente. -Estoy despierto.  
  
Jared lo deja ir. -Hay agua y advil junto a la cama.  
  
-¿Advil? –Se sienta, dejándose caer de nuevo al instante mientras el dolor corre por su cabeza. Maldita sea, tiene resaca.  
  
-Bebe. Te ayudará.   
  
No lo hace, la verdad, pero confía en que las pastillas quitarán el dolor si les da suficiente tiempo. Afortunadamente, había preparado la ropa que pensaba usar hoy, por lo que no tiene que pensar, sólo ponérsela. Sólo después de que se ha vestido, recuerda que ya no debería hacer cosas así frente a Jared.  
  
Bueno. Jared no tendrá que aguantarlo más después de esto.  
  
-Dianne llamó, -dice Jared detrás de él mientras mete la ropa que había usado la noche anterior en su bolso.  
  
-¿Por qué no me despertaste?  
  
-Hablé con ella. Simplemente no quería estar sola.  
  
-Deberías haberme despertado.  
  
-Dijo que no lo hiciera.  
  
-Deberías haberme despertado.  
  
-Bueno, lo siento por hacer caso a la chica cuya madre se está muriendo.  
  
Jensen se traga la réplica. -¿Se está muriendo de verdad?  
  
-No responde al tratamiento. Busqué un poco en Google mientras hablábamos. No pinta bien y creo que Dianne lo sabe, pero está tratando de ser positiva.  
  
-Es típico de ella.  
  
Eso es todo. Es casi la hora de que llegue su taxi y está todo listo. No queda nada por hacer.  
  
Nada excepto despedirse de Jared.  
  
Jared saca su teléfono. -Lo siento, estuve hablando por tu teléfono pero lo he cargado.  
  
Sus manos no se tocan cuando lo coge. -No deberías haber contestado mi teléfono.  
  
-Ya te he dicho que lo siento.

-¿Por qué estabas despierto?   
  
-No podía dormir.   
  
Claro. Por supuesto. -Será mejor que baje.

-Te ayudaré con las maletas.  
  
-Puedo hacerlo.  
  
-Te ayudaré.  
  
-Puedo... -Su voz tiembla demasiado para completar la oración, así que se encoge de hombros, dándose la vuelta para recoger la mochila. –Bien.  
  
El ascensor llega rápidamente a esa hora de la mañana y Jensen retrocede para dejar que Jared manipule su gran maleta y luego entra, asegurándose de mantenerla entre ellos.  
  
El taxi ya está esperando.  
  
Eso es todo.  
  
Al abrir la puerta del taxi, observa cómo Jared y el conductor meten la maleta en el maletero. En el ascensor había preparado un discurso y ahora es el momento de decirlo, pero cuando Jared se vuelve hacia él, las palabras desaparecen. En su lugar, se miran fijamente. Jared se ve jodidamente cansado y Jensen quiere hacerle sonreír. Odia el cuidado que ambos tienen ahora. Por favor, que esto no sea así en septiembre para que puedan recuperar su antigua amistad. Él lo necesita.  
  
-Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando aterrices para que sepa que has llegado, -dice Jared por fin. -Y mantenme informado sobre el estado de Elena.  
  
Así que al menos Jared espera que se mantengan en contacto. Eso es bueno. Eso es... Jensen estaba preocupado por eso, pero esto es tranquilizador. -Voy a hacerlo. Tu también, mañana. Saluda a Nueva York de mi parte.  
  
-Tendrás que visitarla un día.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Si quieres coger ese avión, tenemos que irnos, -dice el taxista desde el interior.  
  
-Ya voy. -Se vuelve hacia Jared. -Que tengas un buen verano.  
  
-Igualmente.  
  
-Nos vemos en septiembre.  
  
Jared asiente con la cabeza bruscamente. –Ten un buen vuelo.  
  
Justo antes de que Jensen entre en el taxi, se pone de puntillas y presiona un rápido beso en la mejilla de Jared. -Gracias, -dice. -Por… ya sabes. -No es el discurso elegante que había planeado, pero cubre lo básico.  
  
La mano de Jared sube para cubrir su mejilla donde Jensen lo besó y eso es lo último de él que Jensen ve.

***********  

Jared duerme el resto del día en la cama que Jensen acaba de abandonar.

***********

Jensen pasa la mayor parte del vuelo mirando las fotos que le  había hecho a Jared en el Carluccio’s. No puede pensar en lo que le espera. Aún no.

***********  

Jared se despierta cuando suena el teléfono. Se las  había arreglado para dormir, a pesar de  todas las demás notificaciones que le habían llegado, pero algo le dice a  su cerebro inconsciente que esta es importante y lo  coge antes  de estar completamente despierto.   
  
_“Acabo de aterrizar. Buen vuelo”._    
  
Se duerme de nuevo agarrando su teléfono.

***********  

El hospital es peor de lo que Jensen imaginó. Dianne tiene los labios apretados y niega que su madre se esté muriendo. Su propia madre no lo niega, pero ya está de luto y luchando  por aguantar. Su padre se escapa a casa con la excusa de sacar a los perros a correr, y aunque a Jensen le encantaría  irse con ellos y aprovecharse del afecto y la comodidad canina,  se queda en el hospital el resto del día,  con su madre llorando y Dianne aferrada a él.   


Es una distracción, al menos.

***********

Está oscuro afuera cuando Jared finalmente abre los ojos y se siente vagamente normal. Lo primero que hace es  mirar  su teléfono. Hay otro mensaje de Jensen, enviado hace unos minutos.   
  
_“Se está muriendo, tenías razón”._  
  
Antes de responder,  va al baño y se salpica un poco de agua en la cara, luego se sumerge en la cama. _“Lo siento”._  
  
Hay una larga espera. Varias veces ve aparecer los pequeños puntos. Jensen está luchando por responder. Mierda. Jensen ni siquiera sabe todo por lo que se está disculpando.   
  
Con el tiempo aparecen las palabras: _“Yo también”._

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Es así como va a ser la vida separados?

Es la segunda vez que Jared huye a Nueva York angustiado. Esta vez, sin embargo, es familiar y tiene un lugar al que pertenece, gente que conoce, una vida con la que continuar.  
  
Como no puede encontrar las palabras, hace una foto de un taxi amarillo por la ventana de su habitación y se la envía a Jensen como prueba de que ha llegado bien.  
  
Sus amigos llegan para una improvisada fiesta de bienvenida. Él sonríe y se ríe y apenas puede distinguir a uno de otro, excepto que su cuerpo le dice que varios de ellos son ex parejas sexuales. No puede recordar cómo era el sexo con ninguno de ellos.  
  
Uno se le acerca y le pregunta si se la puede chupar.  
  
Tendría que decir que sí, decir que sí y meter la polla en la boca de otro hombre como hizo con el culo de otro hombre la noche anterior. Necesita sacar a Jensen de su cuerpo. Limpiarse a si mismo.  
  
Pero no puede.  
  
En cambio, se aleja y se desliza en su habitación solo. Sabe que es débil, pero en lugar de liberarse y depurarse de Jensen, se recuesta en la cama y saca el teléfono del bolsillo. Ha aguantado más de lo que esperaba en abrir la carpeta que contiene las fotos de Jensen de la semana pasada, pero ahora admite la derrota.  
  
Sin embargo, antes de que pueda acceder a la carpeta aparece un mensaje.  
  
_”Elena murió esta noche”._  
  
Oh Jensen. Antes de pensarlo mejor, presiona el botón de Llamada.  
  
-Hey, -dice Jensen en voz baja.  
  
-¿Estás bien?  
  
-Esto es una mierda.  
  
Sí, puede imaginárselo. -¿Cómo está Dianne?  
  
-No está bien. Ahora está dormida. No creo que haya dormido desde que sucedió.  
  
-¿Dónde estás?  
  
-En casa. Yo tampoco dormí nada anoche, así que estoy a punto de meterme en la cama.  
  
Porque Jensen, ahora que ha vuelto a ser un buen novio, se quedó en el hospital con ella, claro que sí. -¿Cómo está tu madre?  
  
-Se lo esperaba, así que no ha sido tan malo. Está aguantando bien, cuidando todos los detalles. Hay una gran cantidad de detalles involucrados cuando alguien muere, Jay.  
  
-¿Cuándo es el funeral?  
  
-Probablemente el viernes. -Jensen se queda en silencio por un momento y luego dice: -Dianne quiere que cante.  
  
-¿En el funeral?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Con el coro?  
  
-No, solo. Una canción de iglesia que le gustaba mucho a Elena.   
  
-¿Vas a hacerlo?  
  
-Debería.  
  
-No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. -Él sabe, en el momento en que las palabras salen de su boca que no debería haber dicho eso, y puede imaginar la expresión de Jensen, él está asumiendo ciertos derechos sobre su vida. Derechos que ya no tiene.  
  
Pero en lugar de estallar, Jensen pregunta: -Entonces, ¿dónde estás ahora mismo?  
  
Bastante justo; no empuja -En casa también. Un grupo de gente ha venido para darme la bienvenida, pero ahora estoy en la cama.  
  
-Como yo.  
  
-Sí. -¿Jensen seguirá durmiendo desnudo ahora que ha vuelto a Texas? ¿Está desnudo ahora mismo?  
  
Mierda. Él no puede tener sexo telefónico con Jensen. No tiene qué pensar siquiera en ello, especialmente cuando hace pocas horas que Jensen ha visto morir a su futura suegra.

-Uh, ¿puedes  darle mis condolencias a Dianne? No tengo su número.  
  
-Por supuesto.   
  
No cuelgan, pero tampoco vuelven a hablar. Jared  apaga la luz y se queda allí,  en la oscuridad escuchando a Jensen respirar, dejando que Jensen lo escuche.   
  
No está seguro de quién se duerme primero.

***********  

_“¿Cómo ha ido el funeral?”_

“ _Un montón de gente llorando”._

_“¿Cantaste?”_

_“Con el coro. Un solo de un verso”._   
  
Un compromiso. Eso es algo.  _“¿Vas a seguir cantando con el coro?”_

_“La gente es agradable. Está bien”._

_“¿Y la guitarra?”_

_“Sigo tocando. ¿Qué planes tienes para tu último fin de semana de libertad?”_  
  
El trabajo de Jared en la escuela de verano empieza el lunes. Honestamente, no puede esperar a que llegue porque se ha estado volviendo loco tratando de mantenerse ocupado para no caer por una pendiente muy peligrosa. _“Roger cumple 21, así que tenemos fiesta”._  
  
No hay respuesta de Jensen. ¿También está intentando no pensar en la fiesta del fin de semana pasado? Finalmente, _“Pásalo bien”._  
  
Jared no sabe cómo responder a eso. _“¿Y tú?”_

_“Dianne quiere ordenar las cosas de su madre mañana, el domingo iré a la iglesia”._  
  
Y Jensen empieza a trabajar el lunes, igual que Jared, en la empresa de su padre. _“¿Recibió las flores que le envié?”_  
  
Le costaron la compra de una semana, por lo que se siente aliviado cuando Jensen dice: _“Sí. Me pidió que te diera las gracias”._  Tres puntos, así que Jared espera. _“Y también por la charla que tuvisteis. Ambas cosas han significado mucho para ella”._

_“Es un momento difícil para ella”._

_“Sí”._   


No hay más puntos .

***********

Dianne cena con ellos todas las noches. Todavía vive en la casa que compartía con Elena a dos manzanas de distancia, pero la madre de Jensen insiste en que venga, por lo menos, una vez al día a comer o a cenar. A Jensen le sorprende la facilidad con la que ha vuelto al “modo casa”, pone la mesa y friega los platos, lee el periódico en el teléfono y discute la actualidad con su padre, escucha atentamente a Dianne y a su madre hablar sobre las cosas de la iglesia. Ahora que canta con el coro, conoce mucho más a las personas involucradas, así que puede encajar haciendo comentarios inteligentes y se muestran muy complacidos con él.  
  
Al menos alguien está contento con él.  
  
Trabajar en la empresa es lo que siempre ha sido: aburrido y un poco intimidante porque todavía no encaja en ese mundo de números y finanzas. Sin embargo, sólo le quedan un par de años antes de tener que trabajar aquí a tiempo completo, por lo que trata de aprender diligentemente. Al menos el esfuerzo de concentrarse durante todo el día mantiene su mente fuera de lo que Jared podría estar haciendo en Nueva York con sus chicos de la escuela de verano.  
  
Después de la primera noche cuando Jared estaba en casa, no se llaman otra vez. Jensen se muere por llamar a la noche siguiente, pero sabe que si lo hace sentará un precedente que ninguno de los dos puede permitirse, así que apaga el teléfono y se queda rígido y despierto toda la noche, frío a pesar del aire caliente que entra por las ventanas abiertas. Se ha acostumbrado demasiado a dormir al lado de un horno vivo.  
  
Los mensajes de texto son incómodos. Necesita ver la cara de Jared, sus ojos. Necesita la verdad, no sólo palabras educadas en la pantalla de un teléfono.

¿Está bien Jared?  
  
Claro que lo está. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Ha vuelto a su emocionante vida en Nueva York, con los clubes, los bares y los hombres, hombres que están orgullosos de estar fuera del armario en lugar de temblar en las sombras. Puede compensar los últimos dos meses que ha pasado con él.  
  
Mientras tanto, Jensen no tiene nada. Nada, excepto una buena mujer que lo ama y lo quiere y confía en él, aunque no debería.  
  
En el hospital, ella dejó que la sostuviera durante esas interminables horas, pero desde entonces se ha apartado. Es como si hubieran cruzado una barrera inaceptable, por lo que tiene que compensarlo yendo al extremo opuesto, saludándolo con sonrisas, sin siquiera aceptar un abrazo cuando guardar la ropa de su madre la hizo llorar. La distancia entre ellos es un alivio, pero su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado al afecto físico constante y no entiende que Jared ya no esté y que las cosas son diferentes para Dianne.  
  
En sus momentos más necesitados, saca su teléfono para enviar un mensaje de texto a Jared y luego se sienta allí sin poder presionar una sola tecla porque todas las palabras que vienen son cosas que no puede decir.  
  
_Te echo de menos._

_Te necesito._

_No puedo dormir sin ti._

_Incluso respirar duele a veces._

***********  

-No eres divertido este año, señor P.   
  
Las palabras hacen eco una y otra vez en la cabeza de Jared mientras se dirige a casa una semana después de su último contacto con Jensen. Él sabe que no lo es. Él sabe que les está fallando a sus  chicos miserablemente. Lo que no sabe es cómo arreglarlo.   
  
Cómo arreglarse a sí mismo.   
  
Lo único que puede hacer es dejar salir las palabras que son absolutamente necesarias. Su capacidad habitual para bromear, reír y  jugar ha desaparecido, y sus clases se han convertido en  algo que tiene que soportar tanto él como los niños que dependen de él para  que los ayude a pasar un verano de trabajo en lugar de  uno de juegos.  
  
Es inaceptable.   
  
Es viernes por la noche y debería estar esperando a que Jensen  vuelva a casa de la biblioteca para comenzar otro fin de semana de placeres sexuales. No deberían  haber pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que estuvo dentro de Jensen. No debería consumirse preguntándose si Jensen  se ha corrido desde la última vez que  lo hizo con él. Trata  de no pensar en el hecho de que él y Dianne podrían haber lo hecho  por fin. ¿La muerte de su madre ha alterado  alguno de sus planes de matrimonio? Ahora que Dianne está sola en el mundo, ¿podrían decidir adelantar  la boda? No hay ninguna razón por la que tengan que esperar a  terminar la universidad  para casarse, después de todo.   
  
Es por esto que no le envía un mensaje de texto a Jensen. No puede arriesgarse.  
  
Pero es viernes y viernes significa Jensen más que cualquier otro día. El viernes fue el día en que  todo  comenzó, el día en que Jensen lo miró por primera vez con lujuria y el día en que lo consumaron. El viernes  eran muffins y risas.  El viernes planeaba todas las cosas que quería  hacerle a Jensen durante el fin de semana y  empezaba cuando llegaba a casa.   
  
Este viernes Jared está solo y empieza a perder la razón.   
  
Como no puede enfrentarse a su habitación solitaria o a sus compañeros de piso, que están empezando a hacer preguntas, se desvía hacia una cafetería. Sólo cuando  se sienta en su mesa se da cuenta de que  ha pedido una muffin de germen de trigo. ¿Qué  coño está mal con él?   
  
Sabe a Jensen.   
  
Sin  pensar, hace una foto  de la muffin a medio comer en primer plano y la envía sin comentarios.

Dos horas después, recibe una foto a cambio: una rebanada de pastel de chocolate sin comer sobre lo que es claramente una mesa de comedor, y si se masturba en la oscuridad mientras se imagina atando a Jensen y dándole de comer pastel de chocolate, bueno, Jensen  no tiene por qué saberlo.   
  
El domingo trae una imagen de un himnario de iglesia en un banco de madera. Jared envía a un grupo de muchachos jugando con un frisbee en el parque, la mayoría sin camisa.   
  
El lunes es una  mesa de trabajo limpia en una oficina corporativa, por lo que responde con su desordenado escritorio,  lleno de papeles pendientes de corregir.   
  
El martes  envía un primer plano de un cuaderno de ejercicios corregidos en rojo  y recibe a cambio un primer plano de la parte superior de un correo electrónico marcado como urgente. Es para Jensen, la dirección de correo electrónico es de su trabajo, y Jared se pregunta de qué se trata y si Jensen está disfrutando  con el trabajo. Tal vez  se equivocaba al pensar que no tenía interés en trabajar en la  empresa.   
  
Tal vez.   
  
Se despierta el miércoles con una foto de un espectacular amanecer de Texas. ¿Es esta la vista  que tiene Jensen desde la ventana de su habitación? ¿Dónde más habría estado al amanecer? Hoy está lloviendo en Nueva York, descubre cuando abre las cortinas, por lo que toma una foto desde la mitad de su habitación para mostrar el gris sombrío a través del cristal de la ventana, y si  se ve una esquina de su cama a un lado,  nadie puede culparlo. No hay  sitio en su pequeña habitación para reorganizar los muebles de otra manera.   
  
El jueves envía una foto de  la  atestada plataforma de metro  cuando vuelve a casa desde el trabajo, y Jensen responde de inmediato con  el parking medio vacío de su oficina.

Por la mañana, hay una foto del dormitorio de Jensen, su cama deshecha y desordenada. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer con eso?, a parte de masturbarse de inmediato con la imagen de Jensen yaciendo desnudo y necesitado, y luego, aunque sabe que no debería, fotografía el vapor saliendo de su ducha.  
  
Pero eso no va a ninguna parte, porque el sábado por la tarde recibe una exquisita foto del jardín de Donna. Ella está inclinada quitando maleza, de espaldas a la cámara. ¿Ha estado Jensen trabajando con ella todo el día? Pero espera, mira. Hay una camiseta arrugada en el césped a su lado. Una camiseta azul y blanca que Jared conoce íntimamente porque una vez pasó horas provocando y mordiendo los pezones de Jensen a través de ella. Jensen está sin camisa bajo el sol de Texas, sin duda con el sudor goteándole por la espalda. ¿Se está poniendo moreno como Jared o le están saliendo mil pecas nuevas? Jared nunca llegó a elegir una peca favorita. ¿Serán diferentes ahora?

¿Y qué hay de la marca de Jared en su cadera? Sería visible si estuviera usando pantalones bajos. ¿Al final ha desaparecido? Jared había pensado renovarla su última noche juntos, solo que no tuvieron su última noche.  
  
Como está demasiado asustado por las intenciones de Jensen al enviarle una foto que implica que no lleva camisa, no responde con nada sugestivo. Sin embargo, le recuerda que no ha lavado la ropa desde que llegó a casa, por lo que se dirige a la lavandería y le envía una foto de su ropa clasificada en pilas de colores (algo con lo que Jensen le había machacado, aunque Jared nunca se había molestado en hacerlo). Así, Jensen sabrá que se había fijado en la camisa, pero no es inapropiado en caso de que no haya querido insinuar nada de eso.   
  
Las imágenes vuelven a ser informales durante la semana siguiente, por lo que probablemente no lo había hecho con ningún tipo de intención. Intercambian fotos de las vistas desde sus respectivas mesas de trabajo, de las tiendas donde compran comida, del bloque de apartamentos de Jared y de la impresionante casa en la que vive Jensen. Entonces ¿esto va a ser normal para ellos ahora? ¿Compartir fragmentos diarios de sus vidas vainilla? La noche del jueves es la foto de lo que parece ser un grupo de estudio bíblico, dado que se ven libros religiosos dispersos sobre la mesa baja de café entre los sofás y sillones. ¿Es la casa de Jensen o la de Dianne? ¿O la de alguien más? ¿Por qué la ha enviado Jensen? Jared responde con una pista de baloncesto ocupada (porque ahora juega al baloncesto los jueves por la noche y no los domingos por la mañana), así que ¿es eso lo que había estado haciendo Jensen por la tarde?  
  
De todos modos, no hay manera de que hubiera estado allí sin Dianne. Por lo menos Jared no está empujando a otros hombres en la cara de Jensen.  
  
Aunque, pensándolo bien, al principio, Jensen parecía muy ansioso, porque estuviera con otros hombres además de con él, así que tal vez no le importe.  
  
Después estar todo el día cociéndose en su propio jugo, Jared se rinde ante las súplicas de sus amigos y acepta ir con ellos a un club gay el viernes por la noche. Mientras se viste apropiadamente, trata de no sentirse culpable. Tiene todo el derecho del mundo de hacer esto. Está soltero y no ha tenido relaciones sexuales desde hace semanas. Es el tiempo más largo que ha estado sin sexo desde que empezó a tenerlo. No es de extrañar que siga tan obsesionado con Jensen. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es volver a sus viejos hábitos y borrar a Jensen de su cuerpo. Entonces, tal vez, empiece a sentirse mejor.  
  
No tiene ninguna intención de hacer una foto dentro, con todos los hombres sudorosos y bailando.  
  
O de enviarla.

***********

Jensen no puede dormir bien nunca, pero los viernes por la noche es peor. Los viernes por la noche es cuando va al gimnasio y levanta pesas hasta que sus músculos tiemblan incontrolablemente y luego corre en la cinta hasta que, literalmente, no puede dar ni un paso más, pero eso no le está ayudando esta noche. Todavía está acostado en la cama completamente despierto, su cuerpo vibra con energía y necesidad y desesperación.  
  
Necesita tener un orgasmo. Han pasado tres semanas desde que se corrió por última vez, eso es lo que está mal. Sí, tal vez solía pasar meses sin eso en el pasado, pero ahora su cuerpo funciona de manera diferente. Él le enseñó una nueva forma de existir y no puede ignorarlo sin más como solía hacerlo.  
  
No necesita complicarse demasiado; Unos pocos giros con la mano deberían ser suficientes. Es fácil. Entonces, ¿por qué no lo está haciendo?  
  
Porque Jared no le ha dicho que puede.  
  
¡Estúpido! Sofocando su gemido en la almohada, golpea el puño contra el colchón. Jared ya no tiene nada que ver con esto. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no recibe el maldito mensaje? Jared ya no está a cargo de eso. Jared no está aquí. Jared se ha ido. Jared nunca volverá a tener poder de decisión sobre sus orgasmos.  
  
Se acabó.  
  
Se acabó.  
  
Dios, cuán patético puede ser que escriba un mensaje de texto en su mente pidiéndole permiso a Jared.  
  
¿Cómo reaccionaría Jared si lo enviara?  
  
Probablemente estaría molesto, irritado porque el pequeño y cobarde virgen con el que desperdició dos meses de su vida lo estaba acosando de nuevo.  
  
O....  
  
No. Jensen no puede ir allí. Ya es bastante malo lo que hizo en la universidad, pero no puede traer eso aquí. Él y Jared no pueden continuar a distancia.

Se acabó.

Un pitido de su teléfono interrumpe otra sesión de puñetazos en el colchón y se deja caer sobre la espalda mientras agarra el teléfono para ver el mensaje.  
  
Es de Jared.  
  
Ha salido, a un club en alguna parte. Las luces son borrosas, poco claras, pero suficientes para distinguir a la gente bailando.  
  
Bien. Jensen está aquí retorciéndose de necesidad y Jared se está divirtiendo.  
  
Con hombres.  
  
Cada persona que Jensen puede ver en la foto es un hombre.  
  
Es un club gay.  
  
Por supuesto que lo es, idiota. Eso es lo que hace Jared. Va a clubs gays y se folla a los hombres.  
  
¿Ya ha elegido a un hombre para esa noche? ¿Es uno de los que está en la foto? Jensen intenta verlos. ¿Alguno de ellos parece el tipo de Jared? Por lo menos ahora, a diferencia de la última vez que hizo ese ejercicio, sabe cual es el tipo de Jared: Jensen.  
  
Pero Jared ha terminado con él, recuerda.  
  
No duerme. En lugar de eso, yace allí, torturándose, imaginando lo que Jared podría estar haciendo. ¿Una mamada rápida en el baño? ¿Se ira a casa con el chico para follárselo en una cama toda la noche? O ¿qué hay de llevar al chico a su propia cama, ahora que ya no tiene que preocuparse por un compañero de habitación, esa cama que Jensen vislumbró en una de las fotos? ¿Está Jared ahí con este tipo?  
  
¿Qué pasa si Jared le envía una foto por la mañana, de su cama llena de condones, con una destacada botella de lubricante?  
  
Alrededor de las 3 am, cuando ya no puede soportarlo más, recuerda una foto que hizo la semana pasada durante el ensayo del coro, para el boletín de la iglesia. Es mezquino y patético y se odia a sí mismo por ello, pero se la envía a Jared y sólo entonces puede dormir.

***********

Jared supone que se lo merece, por enviarle una foto a Jensen insinuando que esos son los hombres con los que tiene intención de follar, pero que a cambio reciba una de la mujer con la que Jensen planea casarse todavía duele.  
  
Duele mucho. Tanto, que considerando que en realidad no se folló a nadie, está tentado de llamarlo y ponerlo firme.  
  
Oh, qué broma, poner a Jensen firme. Mr. Soy Tan Gay Que Nunca He Considerado Follarme A La Que Es Mi Novia Desde Hace Cuatro Años. Mr. Soy Totalmente Gay, Pero Me Voy a Casar Con Una Mujer De Todos Modos. Mr. Voy A Romperle el Corazón, Pero Oh, No, Lo Siento, No Voy a Hacerlo Después de Todo, Voy a Romper el Tuyo En Su Lugar.   
  
Pasa el día en la pista de baloncesto, entrenando a los niños, ignorando la foto de Jensen, y luego se va a casa a cambiarse. Si Jensen juega sucio, él también puede.

***********  

Es una señal.   
  
Solo una señal, medio a oscuras,  en la que se ve un nombre.   
  
¿Se supone que significa algo? ¿Debería reconocerlo?   
  
Tienen una noche social en la iglesia y él está jugando a distintos juegos de mesa con Dianne y algunos de sus amigos, riendo y fingiendo que está pasando el mejor momento de su vida mientras  esconde la parte de él que ha estado en ascuas todo el día esperando la respuesta de Jared, pero  ¿esto? ¿Qué tipo de respuesta es esta?   
  
A escondidas, durante  las siguientes jugadas, busca en Google el nombre  que aparece en la señal.   
  
Oh.   
  
Oh, vete a la mierda, Jared.   
  
Ser subrepticio no es suficiente,  así que se excusa para ir al baño y se hunde en el borde de la bañera mientras hace clic en el sitio web que Google le presenta.   
  
Al parecer, un club gay no es suficiente para Jared.   
  
Hoy por la noche está atando  a alguien, posiblemente azotándolo, definitivamente  follándoselo, probablemente en público.   
  
La polla de Jensen palpita  cuando ve las posibilidades que se le ofrecen .   
  
Jared podría hacerle ese tipo de cosas. En público.  Delante de todos.   
  
Pero, no. Jared se lo está haciendo a  otra persona esta noche.

Se lo está haciendo a otra persona y quiere que  él lo sepa.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared finalmente lee la carta que Jensen le escribió durante su último fin de semana juntos, mientras Jensen lucha por equilibrar sus dos vidas.

No puede seguir adelante con eso.   
  
Igual que la noche anterior en el club, Jared se va  cuando no ha pasado ni  media hora, completamente  indiferente a los hombres que lo rodean y disgustado consigo mismo.   
  
¿Qué está mal con él? Solía  gustarle  este lugar.   
  
¿Y por qué le hace sentir  sucio que Jensen sepa que ha estado aquí?   
  
La sensación no se alivia hasta que  hace una foto de la carretera desierta y también se la envía a Jensen.  
  
Pero no es suficiente. Jensen podría no recibir el mensaje implícito de:  _Entiéndeme_.  _Esto_ _quiere_ _decir_ _que_ _me voy._   _Solo_.  
  
Por si acaso, Jared  hace otra foto en el metro,  teniendo cuidado de que se vea su reflejo en la ventana opuesta para mostrar claramente que está solo.   
  
Se va a casa solo.

***********

Aún escondido en el baño, Jensen se concentra en respirar de la forma en que Jared le enseñó, simplemente se rinde y presiona la mano contra su dolorida polla cuando su teléfono suena  de nuevo.   
  
Esta vez es una calle. Es oscura y sucia, no mucho más que un callejón.   
  
Un callejón.   
  
¿Jared le  ha enviado una foto  del sitio donde está a punto de follar con alguien?   
  
¿De verdad es tan cruel?   
  
-Jensen, ¿estás ahí?   
  
Salta al oír la voz de Dianne y deja caer su teléfono en la bañera con estrépito.   
  
-¿Jensen?   
  
-¡Sí!  Sí estoy  aquí. Ya voy. -Palabras irónicas ya que su polla simplemente se  ha encogido.   
  
-¿Estás bien?   
  
-Estoy bien. Dame un segundo.   
  
Limpia el  inodoro y recupera el teléfono, echando un último vistazo a la calle incriminatoria antes de abrir la puerta. Dianne está esperando afuera. -Oye, dice, tratando de no sonar como si hubiera  corrido una carrera y perdido. -¿Estás bien?   
  
Ella niega con la cabeza, con los  brazos envueltos alrededor de la cintura en un gesto con el que se está familiarizando últimamente. -Necesito ir a casa.   
  
-¿Ahora mismo?   
  
Ella asiente.   
  
-Claro, no hay problema. Te llevaré.   
  
Aliviado por no tener  que volver  donde están jugando y fingir que se divierte, se despide de los demás y sigue a Dianne hasta su coche. Esto ha estado ocurriendo desde la muerte de su madre, la repentina necesidad de retirarse de las situaciones sociales, y él trata de no sentirse culpable por el escape que también le brinda. Conducen en silencio mientras ella lucha por no llorar. Ya sabe que se niega a llorar delante de él, frente a cualquiera. Dios sabe que debería hacerlo, no debería estar sola en lo más profundo de su dolor, pero ella lo excluye y él no es lo suficientemente decente como para obligarse a entrar, como lo haría si ella fuera... no. No  va a pensar  ese nombre en este momento.

Justo cuando se detiene en el camino de entrada, siente que el teléfono vibra contra su muslo.  
  
¿Qué va a ser esta vez? ¿La cara post-orgásmica de Jared?  
  
En serio, que se vaya a la mierda.  
  
Dianne sale del coche en cuanto para y él va detrás, parándose torpemente mientras ella se mete en la casa oscura.  
  
-Me puedo quedar si quieres que lo haga, -dice.  
  
Ella sacude la cabeza con fuerza. -Estoy bien.  
  
-No tienes que pasar por esto sola…  


- _Estoy_ sola, Jensen .  –Se sorprende por su arrebato tanto como él  y su voz es  más tranquila cuando continúa. - Mi madre se ha ido y estoy sola y necesito acostumbrarme a eso .   
  
Eso es más de lo que  ha dicho al respecto en dos semanas y él se acerca para  cogerla de la mano. -Sabes que mi madre y yo estamos aquí para ti. Puedo llevarte a casa conmigo, no tienes que qu edarte aquí sola .   
  
Moviendo la mano,  se suelta de la de él. - Gracias por tu oferta.   
  
-Dianne ...   
  
-Nunca has perdido a tu madre, Jensen. Todavía tienes a tus dos padres. Déjame hacer esto a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo ? Necesito hacerlo a mi manera .   
  
Su voz se rompe  con las últimas palabras y él se adelanta automáticamente, pero ella retrocede,  abrazando su cintura de nuevo. -Está bien ,  -dice, retirándose. -Lo siento .  -Se mueve hasta la puerta. - Sólo quiero que sepas qu e no estás sola ,  aunque te sientas así.   
  
Todo lo que ella le da es una breve inclinación de cabeza , así que después  de estar un rato parado en la puerta, admite la derrota y cierra  detrás de él. N o ni tiene idea de cómo hacer esto, cómo apoyarla  como lo haría un a pareja de verdad. T iene razón  cuando dice que  no sabe lo que es perder a sus padres, pero perdió a su hermano y habría recibido con agrado el apoyo de cualquier persona ese verano si  se hubiera dado el caso . Pero Dianne es  distinta , por lo que tiene que respetar su derecho a llorar como mejor le parezca. Es  cosa suya si el ser excluido por ella hace que aumente su culpa. Es como si ella supiera que él no tiene derecho a ayudarla a  pasar por esto .

De vuelta en el coche, se prepara. Puede mirar el teléfono ahora para ver si Jared le ha enviando otra fotografía, o puede conducir a casa primero. Si es malo, podría ser mejor no tener que conducir después, pero, por otro lado, podría necesitar salir y golpear algo. Sus padres podrían no reaccionar bien si lo ven pegándole puñetazos a un árbol o a un lado de la casa.  
  
Excepto que si realmente es tan malo, no hay manera de que pueda conducir con seguridad, por lo que espera a hacer el viaje de cinco minutos hasta casa. Afortunadamente, parece que sus padres han aprovechado de su ausencia para acostarse pronto y llega hasta su habitación antes de sacar el teléfono del bolsillo.  
  
Con temor, desliza la pantalla.  
  
_Es_ una foto de Jared, pero ciertamente no es  postgasmásmica. Está en un tren por lo que parece, debe ser el metro, no es que Jensen lo sepa, y por el reflejo en la ventana parece estar solo, solo con un grupo de turistas japoneses a su lado.  
  
Es la primera vez que ve a Jared desde que se fue y amplía la imagen para estudiar su rostro. Jared no se ve feliz, ni se ve satisfecho.  
  
De nuevo.  
  
¿Que coño? ¿Por qué sigue eligiendo a los hombres equivocados? Si va a hacer esas cosas, si va a estar con otros hombres, al menos debería estar con otros que lo hagan sentir bien.  
  
Olvídate del árbol, Jensen quiere _golpearlo_. No puede soportar esa mirada en la cara de Jared.  
  
Recostado, se imagina que toma un avión a Nueva York y se acerca a la puerta de Jared.  
  
"Esto es solo sexo", diría, "porque obviamente estás con personas que lo están haciendo mal, así que estoy aquí para hacerlo bien. Sólo déjame hacer esto y me iré”.  
  
En lugar de discutir, Jared lo dejaría entrar.  
  
Llevaría a Jared a su habitación, lo empujaría sobre la cama y luego le serviría como se merece, haciéndole gritar de placer hasta que quede reducido a un charco.  
  
Luego se iría, sin decir ni una sola palabra más, trabajo hecho, y la puta expresión correcta en la cara de Jared.  
  
A medida que la conciencia de su propio dormitorio en Texas vuelve lentamente a él, Jensen se da cuenta del desorden húmedo en sus vaqueros.  
  
Se ha corrido, con la fantasía de hacer que Jared se corra.  
  
Se ha corrido en los pantalones sin permiso.  
  
Sin pensar en lo que eso significa, busca su teléfono y hace una foto. La habitación está oscura, sólo una lámpara encendida en la esquina, por lo que no está muy clara, pero muestra su cara y la mitad superior de su cuerpo. Obviamente está en la cama y Jared no tardará mucho en deducir lo que acaba de suceder.  


Se la envía.

***********  

Jared acaba de llegar a casa cuando el teléfono suena.  
  
Jensen.  
  
Por fin.  
  
¿Qué coño?  
  
Está en la cama y acaba de correrse. Se ha corrido y está acostado, allí, con esa expresión de felicidad en la cara que, se supone, que sólo puede ponerle él.  
  
¿No ha pillado que él estaba _solo_? No ha tenido  sexo, maldita sea. Jared no ha tenido relaciones sexuales en tres semanas y ¿qué coño hace Jensen enviándole una foto como _esta_?  
  
Estudiando la fotografía al detalle, trata de darle sentido. Jensen está en la cama, esa es definitivamente su cama, lo sabe por la foto del otro día, pero la gran pregunta es: ¿está solo? ¿Se ha limitado a masturbarse o simplemente se ha tirado a su novia? Dado que le mandó una foto de ella en respuesta a los hombres del club gay, Jared no tiene tan claro que no lo haya hecho.  
  
Es un selfie, por lo menos, así que ella no la hizo, pero ¿qué pasa si ella se está limpiando y mientras Jensen ha aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerla y mandársela? ¿Era eso lo que estaba haciendo mientras Jared se sentía enfermo ante la idea de tocar a alguien que no fuera Jensen?  
  
Es culpa suya, decide después de una hora caminando por su pequeño dormitorio. Él empezó enviando fotos de hombres e insinuando sexo. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera Jensen a cambio, venir corriendo a Nueva York para detenerlo? Jensen tiene todo el derecho de follar con su novia, su futura esposa, y Jared no debería, _no_ debería,  interferir.  
  
El problema es que, por la mañana, le envía a Jensen una foto en la que se ve la bufanda que una vez usó para amordazarlo.

***********

La respuesta de Jensen llega tarde el domingo por la noche. Es la imagen de un trozo de papel en un escritorio, en blanco, con la mano de Jensen apoyada sobre él, con una pluma, como si fuera a empezar a escribir. Pero no hay palabras, entonces, Jensen, ¿qué diablos se supone que significa eso?  
  
Agotado por no haber dormido mucho las últimas dos noches, Jared va a la deriva con el teléfono todavía en la mano y sueña con paredes espantosamente blancas mientras corre, cada vez más frenético, tratando de encontrar a Jensen. Está en mitad de clase, al día siguiente, cuando se da cuenta.  
  
El documento que Jensen escribió para él. Esas dos hojas de papel que cuidadosamente dobló y prometió que no leería hasta que se separaran.  
  
A eso se refiere Jensen.  
  
En cuanto llega a casa, las coge.

 

_Jared  
  
En otro mundo, estaría sentado aquí desnudo. Desnudo y atado de forma visible a esta silla, con las piernas separadas, completamente expuesto. Tuyo.  
  
Tengo tu corrida en la cara. La has frotado en mi piel antes, cuando estaba arrodillado a tus pies, y cuando ha llegado tu estudiante, me he excitado cuando me ha mirado para saludar. ¿Seguía siendo visible? ¿Podía verla?  
  
En otro mundo, ella lo haría. Sería claramente visible, marcándome inequívocamente como tuyo.  
  
Estoy sentado aquí con el culo ardiente y dolorido porque me has azotado antes de que ella llegara. Duro. Se siente tan bien, Jared. ¿Alguna vez lo has experimentado? ¿Sería distinto para ti a como yo lo siento? Para mí es la gloria. ¿Por qué no hacemos esto más a menudo? ¿Por qué no probamos otras cosas además de tu mano? Quiero ver lo que puedo aguantar. ¿Si fueras más duro conmigo me seguiría gustando? ¿Podrías hacerme llorar? ¿Me gustaría que lo hicieras?  
  
En otro mundo, no tendría otra opción. Podrías lastimarme a voluntad.  
  
De todos modos puedes hacerlo.  
  
Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, lo sabes.  
  
Otra cosa que puedo sentir es el moretón que mantienes al día en mi cadera. Nunca te he dicho la frecuencia con la que mis dedos encuentran el camino para presionarlo, para sentirte. Para sentir tú reclamo sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
En otro mundo, sería visible para todos. Hay opciones, he investigado. Me pondría un collar para ti, si eso es lo que quisieras. Llevaría moratones o verdugones. Me pondría un anillo. Cualquier cosa para proclamar al mundo que tienes derechos sobre mi cuerpo.  
  
Tú.  
  
Sólo tú.  
  
Me has dado el mundo. No tenía ni idea de que nada de esto existiera. Pensaba que era tan fuerte, tan justo en mi capacidad de negarme a los "pecados de la carne". Sí, eso es lo que crecí escuchando y cómo pensaba. No iba a ser débil. Me enorgullecía de mi autocontrol. Pensaba que eso era todo lo que hacía falta.  
  
No lo sabía.  
  
No lo sabía.  
  
Y luego un día volví a nuestra habitación pronto._

_Y entonces lo supe.   
  
No fue un lento despertar, no  fue tierno. Un minuto mi vida  era normal y luego te miré y todo fue diferente. Yo era diferente   
  
Eres hermoso,  ¿sabes? Todavía te miro con asombro (y no solo a ciertas partes de ti, no seas tan sucio).   
  
Mi despertar  podrá no haber sido  tierno, pero tú, Jared, fuiste  tierno conmigo. No necesitabas serlo. Podrías haber sido brutal,  podrías haberte aprovechado, podrías haberme utilizado para tu placer. Te habría dejado. Pero ese no eres tú.   
  
Adoro todo lo que me has hecho. Cada cosa. Necesito que sepas eso.   
  
Y cuanto más haces, más quiero.   
  
Estás terminando  la clase, al otro lado de la  habitación. Se irá en un minuto y luego te tendré para mí. Realmente espero que me  folles. Estoy abierto y listo para ti y espero que me arrojes a la cama y me golpees en el momento en que la puerta se cierre detrás de ella.   
  
Amo ese sentimiento, cuando me llenas, tan grande, Dios mío, eres tan enorme cuando estás dentro de mí. Me siento vacío todo el tiempo sin ti en mí. Incorrecto. El  tapón  me ayuda un poco, ya que me recuerda que eres real, que lo que estamos haciendo juntos es real, que realmente has estado dentro de mí y lo  estarás de nuevo. Pero no  es como tú.  Cuando siento que te deslizas dentro de mí, cuando siento que mi piel se estira y se tensa a tu alrededor, reorganizándose para darte la bienvenida, esa es la mejor sensación de todas._

 

_Me has follado, Jay. Es como si supieras lo que había escrito y  has hecho exactamente lo que quería, luego me  has dejado allí, tendido sobre la cama,  con tu corrida secándose en  mi piel, para tu placer visual.   
  
Ojalá pudiera estar allí ahora. Delante de Matt. Desearía que lo hubieras dejado entrar en nuestra habitación y haber seguido tus tutorías conmigo desnudo y  exhibiéndome como tuyo.   
  
Hey, me acabo de dar cuenta. Desde el principio, te acusé de tener tendencias exhibicionistas. Creo que en realidad soy yo. Lo soy, ¿no es así?   
  
O tal vez... tal vez solo quiero que la gente  lo  sepa._

_Lo siento, me estoy saliendo por la tangente. Tenía intención de escribir una extravagante fantasía para que la leyeras cuando estés en Nueva York este verano, y sí, vale, para que te desquiciaras. Una vez dijiste que te masturbabas pensando en mí. ¿Todavía lo haces? ¿Podrías? ¿Querrás, cuando ya no sea tuyo, cuando ya no estemos juntos, cuando termine este experimento?  
  
¿Te acostarás en tu cama en Nueva York y recordarás la vez que usaste esas pinzas en mis pezones? No sabía que hubiera algo que se pudiera sentir así. No sabía que podía correrme sólo con eso. Tú me hiciste eso. ¿Lo recordarás y te masturbarás rememorando mis gritos? ¿Y la primera vez que me ataste? Joder, Jay, me encanta estar atado. Estoy atado ahora mismo a esta silla y sigo moviendo ligeramente el tobillo para sentirlo. Y cada vez que lo hago un fuego me atraviesa. La primera vez que me ataste, me corrí, sólo porque las cuerdas que me sujetaban, negándome.  
  
Me hiciste tantas cosas esa noche. Mi memoria está borrosa. Había tanto y tal vez mi cerebro se derritió. ¿Cómo fue desde tu punto de vista? A menudo me pregunto sobre eso. Yo soy al que haces todas esas cosas, pero ¿y tú? ¿Te gusta hacérmelas? ¿Te gusta como me veo cuando me las haces?  
  
¿Qué es lo que más vas a recordar de nuestro tiempo juntos? ¿Cuál será el recuerdo más importante que vas a usar para masturbarte?  
  
No sé cuál será el mío. Hay tantas opciones.  
  
Sé cuál usaré mucho, yo de rodillas delante de ti mientras me follas la boca, me follas la garganta, con fuerza y violencia, haciendo que me atragante, borrando cada pensamiento de mi cabeza excepto tú. Tu polla, tu placer. Sólo tú, Jay. Todo tú._

_Sí, ese será probablemente mi recuerdo  principal.   
  
Me has dado tanto.   
  
Sé lo que va a pasar el próximo fin de semana, sé que esto va a terminar y ser gay contigo se  acabará. Sé que me voy a casa a vivir una vida muy diferente y que regresarás a Nueva York para continuar la vida que tuviste el valor de elegir, a pesar de todo lo que te costó. Pero, Jared, sé esto. Cuando ya no esté contigo, todavía te  amaré. Eso no va a cambiar sólo porque no estemos juntos, y ya no seamos una pareja.   
  
Y siempre seré tuyo.   
  
Tu Jensen._

_Todavía_ _te_ _amaré_.    
  
Mierda _,_ Jensen _._   
  
Jared se queda mirando las palabras finales de lo que nunca soñó que sería una carta de amor.  ¿Jensen  había escrito esto? ¿Esto es lo que estaba escribiendo, sentado allí en ese escritorio, mientras Jared daba clase a Matt y  a  Sasha?   
  
_Todavía_ _te_ _amaré_.   
  
Jensen  se lo había dicho.   
  
Jensen  se lo había dicho y él  no le había dicho nada. ¿Es por eso que Jensen sabía que todavía  no había leído la carta?   
  
Estaba demasiado asustado para leerla, demasiado asustado por lo mucho que le dolería recordar ese precioso día que compartieron, pero si hubiera tenido idea de que esto es lo que contenía… joder.   
  
Agarra  el teléfono, pero Jensen no contesta.

***********

-Ha sido genial, Dianne.  –Jensen se acaricia el estómago, porque realmente es una buena cocinera, y se recuesta en  la silla. -Gracias.   
  
-De nada. -Ella le sonríe levemente desde su asiento al  otro lado de la pequeña mesa de comedor que solía compartir con su madre. -¿Quieres postre? Sé que no eres muy fanático de los postres, pero  por si acaso he hecho.   
  
-No, estoy bien, gracias.–Los dulces tienen connotaciones ahora que es mejor  que  no  lleve a casa de su novia. -¿Un café antes de que friegue los platos?

Ella salta. -No seas tonto, Jensen, no  vas a fregar los platos en mi casa.   


-Oye, tú cocinas, yo friego, -dice a través de las puertas dobles que conducen a la cocina. -Siempre ha sido así.  
  
-En tu casa, sí, pero en la mía no. Además, -se apoya en la puerta con dos tazas en la mano, -me gusta limpiar, así que me temo que tendrás que vivir con eso.  
  
Es un enorme contraste con Jared, que es la persona más desordenada que Jensen ha conocido en su vida. No le molestaba dejar la cama sin hacer o la ropa tirada por el suelo. Le sorprende que continúe separándola por colores para lavarla. ¿Ahora también hace la cama?  
  
Jared  
  
¿Ya habrá leído la carta?  
  
O tal vez ya la había leído y no tenía nada que decir, por eso no lo había mencionado. Tal vez la gran confesión de Jensen no significa nada para él.  
  
Lo cual, probablemente, es algo bueno.  
  
Significa que la parte incansable dentro de él que no quiere soltarlo puede rendirse. Al menos ahora lo sabe con certeza.  
  
-¿Te gustaría tomar café en la sala de estar? -Dianne aparece en la puerta con las tazas, moviéndose hacia allí como si su respuesta fuera afirmativa.  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
La sigue y se sientan uno frente al otro. El café es bueno, siempre lo es, a diferencia de Jared, que hace un café horrible sin importar lo mucho que él intentó enseñarle. Está demasiado caliente, pero traga, quemándose la garganta.

Dianne toma delicados sorbos. Sigue mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de comenzar a hablar pero luego  perdiese el valor,  así que él permanece en silencio, dándole espacio. Casi ha terminado su café cuando habla.   


-Debes estar preguntándote por qué te  pedí que vinieras esta noche

Parece que eso es todo lo que va a decir, así que él asiente. -¿Ya te has cansado de la comida de mi madre?  
  
-¡No! Parece horrorizada. -Me encanta la cocina de Donna, y me encanta ir a tu casa todas las noches para no quedarme aquí sola. Pero por eso te he invitado a venir, lo que dijiste la otra noche acerca de que no estoy sola. Lo he pensado todo el día y me he dado cuenta de que tienes razón.  
  
-¿La tengo?  
  
-No llevo bien ser una carga, Jensen.  
  
-No eres una carga.  
  
-Lo sé. -retuerce los dedos alrededor de la taza, mirándola. -Me esfuerzo mucho para no serlo. Nunca he querido ser esa persona. Nunca he querido ser exigente o quejica. Siempre trato de comportarme bien y, si siento que no puedo, me alejo. Me lo guardo para que nadie más tenga que verlo.  
  
A menudo se pregunta cómo se las arregla para mantener un equilibrio y un control tan perfectos. ¿Ha estado debatiéndose todo este tiempo pero es demasiado orgullosa para dejarlo ver? -Dianne...  
  
-Es Jared, -estalla ella. -Cuando hablé con él la noche que mamá ingresó en el hospital. Me dijiste que te llamara si te necesitaba y no quería hacerlo, y me sentí muy aliviada cuando me contestó él, y me dijo que estabas durmiendo, así no tenías que saber cuán débil estaba. No parecía importarme tanto que él lo supiera porque no me conoce… pero fue tan amable. Allí, en medio de la noche, sorprendido por la novia histérica de su compañero de habitación, podría haber colgado, podría haber insistido en despertarte, pero en vez de eso, me dejó que volcase todo sobre él y me asusté por lo bien que me sentía. Él fue quien me hizo pasar esa horrible, esa terrible noche, pero anoche me di cuenta de lo que dijiste, que no te había dejado hacer eso por mí, y debería haberlo hecho. No debí apoyarme en tu compañero de habitación, pero te aparté sólo porque me avergüenza que veas lo mal que estoy. Me doy cuenta de que no es así como funciona una relación. Debemos ser honestos el uno con el otro y eso incluye no esconder lo que sientes. Y lo pensé y me di cuenta de que le conté muchas cosas sobre mí que incluso tú no sabes y eso está mal. No debería habérselo dicho a Jared, debería decírtelo a ti. Así que te pedí que vinieras esta noche para poder decirte esto. Para poder ser sincera contigo, en lugar de con él.

Jensen nunca ha visto a Dianne mostrar tanta pasión antes. ¿De verdad  se descargó así con Jared?  Intenta de recordar lo que  le contó sobre la llamada telefónica, pero su  principal  recuerdo de esa mañana es tratar desesperadamente de no lanzarse contra Jared y su conversación es un borrón.

-Él, uh, él te dijo que hablamos, ¿verdad? -Un ceño preocupado nubla sus ojos serios. -O te lo dije, sé que te lo dije. ¿No lo hice? No he estado escondiéndolo, Jensen. No fue… no tienes que preocuparte, no fue nada… no he estado, ya sabes, con Jared a tus espaldas, no haría eso.

Oh Dios. -Lo sé. –Levantándose, pregunta, -¿Puedo traerte más café?  
  
-Puedo traer…  
  
-¡No!  
  
Cuando su rugido hace eco entre ellos, ella se hunde de nuevo en su asiento. -Está bien, -dice en voz baja. -No quiero más, pero puedes tomar otra taza si quieres.  
  
-Me gustaría.  
  
Él necesita alejarse de ella, alejarse de esta conversación. Se quema el dedo cuando vuelve a calentar la cafetera y eso ayuda porque le da algo en lo que concentrarse, algo que no sea Jared y engañar y la inocente y dulce niña que lo espera en la sala de estar. Mientras deja que el agua fría corra sobre el dedo, siente que su teléfono vibra.  
  
Siete llamadas perdidas de Jared durante la última hora. ¿Cómo no se había enterado? ¿Así de tenso había estado? Necesita desesperadamente devolverle la llamada porque obviamente se trata de la carta, pero no puede, no puede devolverle la llamada mientras esté aquí con Dianne.  
  
Está a punto de enviar un mensaje de texto diciéndole a Jared que espere cuando ella aparece en la puerta. -¿Va todo bien?  
  
-Sí  
  
No parece que le crea. -Si es por lo que dije sobre Jared...  
  
-Me he quemado el dedo. –Se lo enseña. –Es por eso por lo que estaba tardando tanto. Lo siento. Debería haberte dejado hacerlo después de todo.  
  
-Sí, deberías. -Su sonrisa es acuosa, pero real. -¿Quieres algo para eso?  
  
-Está bien, no está tan mal. Lo he metido en agua fría de inmediato. Es lo que hay que hacer, ¿verdad?   
  
-Eso ayuda. ¿Todavía te duele?  
  
-No mucho.  
  
Ella hace un gesto hacia su taza. -¿Te has echado?

-Sí. -Obviamente, ella no va a dejarlo solo otra vez, así que la sigue de regreso a la sala de estar tratando de pensar en cómo puede terminar esto lo más rápido posible. El problema es que, al parecer, ella quiere confiar en él, puede incluso querer un poco de cariño ahora que se está abriendo, y él no puede no darle lo que necesita.  
  
Tarda dos horas. Dos horas de paciencia, comprensión y apoyo, algo que realmente siente porque no puede imaginar lo destrozado que estaría si perdiera a sus padres, y apaga el teléfono por completo para no sentirse tentado de nuevo por el zumbido. Desafortunadamente ella habla de Jared bastante. ¿Cómo es que es Jared consiguió que se abriese y la sacó de su rígido control? ¿Cómo se las había arreglado para tener ese efecto en ambos?  
  
Incluso le permite que la sostenga un poco. Está rígida en sus brazos, pero gradualmente se debilita e incluso llora un poco. Enfrente de él. Sin huir para esconderse. Eso es bueno, es un progreso, y él necesita asegurarse de que siga así y no se aparte de nuevo.  
  
-Gracias, -dice mientras se recupera después de apartarse de él, porque Dios no quiera que su blusa se arrugue un poco o que se le corra el rimmel. -Sé que no soy buena en esto, pero gracias por estar aquí para mí de todos modos.  
  
-No es algo en lo que nadie sea bueno. -Dios sabe que él no lo es, y todas las mentiras con las que vive le abrasan el estómago. -Todo lo que podemos hacer es intentar hacerlo lo mejor posible.  
  
Ella le da una pequeña sonrisa. –Enfrentarnos a nosotros mismos y ser honestos no es fácil.  
  
-Se necesita mucho coraje. -Oh, cómo lo sabe. -Deberías estar orgullosa de ti misma.  
  
-No lo estoy, todavía me siento demasiado avergonzada. Quiero ser alguien de quien puedas estar orgulloso.  
  
-Lo estoy. De verdad lo estoy. -Simplemente no está orgulloso de sí mismo.  
  
-Gracias, Jensen.  
  
-Cuando quieras. -Se pone de pie. -Y sabes dónde vivo, así que puedes venir cuando quieras, o puedes llamar. Pedir ayuda no es de ser débil. Es de ser valiente. Y recuerda que no hay una manera correcta de hacer esto. Tienes que hacerlo como mejor te parezca, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se acerca a él para darle un abrazo de despedida en la puerta, sintiéndose frágil y pequeña en sus brazos. Probablemente ha perdido peso  y ¿qué clase de novio es que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta? -¿Vas a estar bien esta noche?   
  
-Sí.-Su sonrisa es más fuerte ahora. -Estoy bien. Puede que llore un poco más, pero ahora  es diferente. No  es como si fuera algo de lo que tuviera que avergonzarme.   
  
-Definitivamente no.  -Cuando está a punto de cruzar la puerta, recuerda algo que se le  había ocurrido antes. -Por cierto, ¿sabes lo que dijiste sobre un trabajo,  y  que necesitas algo para mantenerte ocupada ahora? Mi padre quiere que vengas a trabajar para nosotros. No  hay ningún compromiso, pero el gerente de nuestra oficina renunció hace un par de semanas y  tenemos problemas para encontrar uno nuevo, y siempre me  está preguntando si es demasiado pronto para  pedirte que vengas a ayudarnos.

-¿Quiere que vaya _yo_?  
  
-Dice que eres tan buena organizando que tendrías la oficina ordenada en un momento. No hay presión, sólo si quieres, pero puedes venir mañana por la mañana, si te interesa, y estaría encantado de verte.  
  
Ella se muerde el labio, luego asiente con decisión. -Me gustaría ir.  
  
-Estará encantado.  
  
-Gracias, Jensen. –Poniéndose de puntillas, lo empuja hacia abajo para poder besarlo en la mejilla. –Entonces te veo mañana.  
  
-Te veo allí.  
  
Se queda en el porche mirándolo, así que al igual que hizo la noche anterior, ignora el teléfono y enciende el coche, pero esta vez no puede irse a casa. Sus padres todavía estarán despiertos y querrán saber por qué Dianne lo invitó a ir a su casa en lugar de ir a cenar con ellos y no puede perder más tiempo para hablar Jared, por lo que se dirige a un parque cercano que todavía está abierto a esta hora en verano. Sale del coche, encuentra un banco al lado del agua y luego contine el aliento mientras enciende el teléfono.  
  
Entre las llamadas perdidas, hay un mensaje de texto: " _Jensen_ , _llámame_. _Por_ _favor_."  
  
Ok. Ok, tal vez Jared no lo odia por lo que escribió. O tal vez, tal vez quiera decirle que ya no pueden ser amigos porque sus sentimientos son inapropiados. Sea lo que sea, Jensen necesita hacer como Dianne y enfrentarse a esto. Hay una gran cantidad de cosas que necesita enfrentar y esta es sólo el principio, justo aquí. Lo que suceda ahora determinará el resto.  
  
Presiona el nombre de Jared y luego el botón de llamada.

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La confrontación.

  
-¿Jensen? -Jared coge el teléfono en cuanto suena. -¡Me has devuelto la llamada!  
  
-Me lo has pedido. -Jensen suena extrañamente moderado. -Lo siento, no he podido responder antes. Estaba…, no te estaba ignorando, simplemente no podía responder. Hasta ahora no he podido.  
  
Está bien y Jared toma una respiración profunda y calmada. Necesita que esto salga bien y gritarle a Jensen por hacerle esperar tres horas no va a ayudar. –He leído tú, um, carta. La que te dije que escribieras. Eso es lo que querías decir con tu última foto, ¿verdad?  
  
-Sí  
  
-Jensen... -Ahora que por fin lo tiene al teléfono, las palabras no le salen. -No lo hice.  
  
-¿No hiciste qué?  
  
-En el club. En ninguno de los dos. No lo hice. Yo... no pude.  
  
-Jared...  
  
-No pude. Siento haberte dado a entender lo contrario, pero necesito que sepas que no lo hice.  
  
Jensen está en silencio. Ni siquiera parece que esté respirando. Después de un largo momento, dice en voz baja: -Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Jared. Es tu vida.  
  
Oh. Bien. -Entonces, uh, ¿es eso lo que estás haciendo?  
  
-¿Vivir mi vida?  
  
-Hacer lo que quieras.  
  
-Incluso he conseguido correrme sin tu permiso.  
  
Jensen suena sarcástico, y Jared se siente igual. –Sí ya me he dado cuenta. Tanto con que eras mío, eh.  
  
-Ya no estamos juntos.  
  
-Sí, también me he dado cuenta de eso.  
  
-Así que no me debes fidelidad.  
  
-No. No lo hago. Aunque aparentemente te estoy siendo fiel.  
  
Jensen resopla. –Difícilmente.  
  
-Te he dicho que no me he acostado con nadie este fin de semana. No lo he hecho desde que te fuiste.  
  
-¿De verdad esperas que te crea?  
  
-Es verdad.

-Ni siquiera pudiste esperar a que me fuera, Jared.  
  
Hay suficiente veneno en esa oración como para que su significado quede suficientemente claro y el corazón de Jared se para. Seguramente no. ¿Cómo coño lo sabe Jensen? -No sé lo que…  
  
-Chad.  
  
Mierda.  
  
-Te vi, ¿vale? Y está bien, tienes derecho a hacerlo, pero no me mientas. No finjas que me estás siendo fiel cuando los dos sabemos que te follaste a alguien antes de que tú y yo hubiéramos terminado.  
  
-Jen...  
  
-Ni siquiera me jodiste por última vez, Jay, solo... -Su voz se corta. -No, ¿sabes qué? No voy a hacer esto ¿Por qué me has llamado?  
  
En este momento Jared no tiene ni idea. -Porque he leído tu carta.  
  
-No hacía falta que me respondieras.   
  
-Me _dijiste_ que la leyera.  
  
-No te dije que me llamaras.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué esperabas?  
  
-Esperaba que la leyeras y… pensaba… pensaba que ya la habrías leído, para ser sincero.  
  
-¿Pensabas que había leído algo así y no había dicho nada?  
  
-¿Qué se puede decir? Sé que rompí las reglas de nuestro acuerdo...  
  
-¿Qué reglas?  
  
-Era un experimento. No una historia de amor.  
  
-Jensen...  
  
-Lo siento, me enamoré de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Por eso te lo dije en la carta y te pedí que lo leyeras más adelante. Quería… quería que hubiera honestidad entre nosotros porque… tengo que mentirles a todos los demás y no quería mentirte. No sobre eso.

***********

Jensen siente que el aire a su alrededor  lo está apretando, aplastándolo. Levantándose del  banco, camina a lo largo del borde del río, obligando a su cuerpo a moverse para que no se rebele contra él. Las palabras de Dianne sobre la honestidad, sobre enfrentar las cosas siguen  martillando su cerebro. _Eso_ , eso es por lo que no lo hace. Esta es la razón por la que no se lo dijo a Jared y  por lo que nunca debería haber leído esa carta dejada de la mano de Dios.

No hay sonido  al otro lado de la línea. ¿Ves? Jared no quiere saber.   
  
-Aparentemente no tienes problemas para mentirme,  -dice con amargura, incapaz de ocultarlo. -Lo que sea. Vete a los clubs que te gusten, fóllate a los hombres que quieras. No tienes nada que ver conmigo ahora. Si estabas esperando mi bendición, aquí la tienes. No  dejes que te detenga. Como  te he dicho, estoy viviendo mi propia vida. Tengo a Dianne, y ella me ama y me necesita, y voy a ser el mejor novio y esposo  posible. Dios sabe que he sido una mierda hasta ahora, pero esta noche hablamos y... oh, adivina qué, irónicamente, fuiste  tu  quien la inspiró a  ser abierta, honesta y a que compartiera sus sentimientos, ¿lo sabías?  Debisteis tener una gran  charla esa noche mientras dormía.   
  
-Jensen.   
  
-Supongo  que debería alegrarme de que no seas bisexual porque probablemente tratarías de...   
  
- _Jensen_.   
  
Se alegra por la interrupción porque no puede soportar terminar la oración. Inclinándose,  coge un puñado de  piedras y las tira con saña  al agua. -Mira,-dice cuando queda claro que Jared no va a continuar. –Te estoy muy agradecido y  quise decir cada palabra que  escribí en esa carta. Pero se acabó, Jared. Ambos lo sabemos. Siempre supimos que  iba a terminar. Siempre supimos que  iba a volver a Texas y  estar con Dianne. Así que no dejes que  yo  te impida hacer lo tuyo en Nueva York. Y cuando volvamos a la  universidad en otoño lo mismo, puedes follarte a quien quieras que yo no voy a decir ni una sola palabra. Será como antes...   
  
-No lo será.  
  
Algo  está mal con el tono de Jared. -¿Qué quieres decir? No  voy a actuar como si me debieras nada. No te exigiré nada y tú puedes...   
  
-No puedo   
  
-¿No puedes qué?   
  
-Lo que  sea que ibas a decir. No puedo.   
  
-Jared. ¿No puedes qué?   
  
-No  voy a estar allí.

No es lo que parece, se dice Jensen mientras  se queda congelado. Jared no lo dice como suena. -Tú... ¿no quieres salir conmigo  cuando volvamos a la universidad?   
  
-No voy a hacerlo. No voy a volver   
  
No. No, no, no. -Será mejor  que me expliques eso muy rápido.   
  
-No  voy a volver en otoño. No voy a estar ahí. Me voy a quedar en Nueva York.   
  
Oh Dios. Las rodillas de Jensen se doblan y se golpea fuertemente contra el lodo que hay al lado del río. Las luces que se reflejan en el agua giran ante sus ojos y tiene que bajar el teléfono para balancearse con ambas manos y evitar caerse.

***********  

-¿Jensen? Jensen, maldita sea, di algo. ¡Jensen!  
  
No hay nada. No hay ningún sonido después del extraño crujido de hace un par de minutos. Jared mira el teléfono y la llamada sigue conectada.  
  
-¿Jensen?  
  
Hay otro crujido y, finalmente, la voz de Jensen, pequeña y dura. -¿Cuándo planeaste eso exactamente?   
  
Honestidad. Jensen quiere honestidad entre ellos. –Hace tiempo.  
  
-Hace tiempo. Por lo menos Jensen no está gritando. -Entonces, ¿no ha sido hoy?  
  
-¿Hoy? ¿Te refieres a tu... a la carta? No. No tiene nada que ver con eso.  
  
-Entonces, ¿cuándo?  
  
Es por esto que la honestidad es un asco. -Hace unas pocas semanas.  
  
-Semanas.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Semanas, Jared? ¿Decidiste hace unas semanas que no ibas a volver? Y, qué, ¿te olvidaste de decírmelo?  
  
-No lo olvidé.  
  
-No lo hiciste... oh.  
  
Por eso nunca se lo dijo, maldita sea, porque sabía que Jensen sonaría así.  
  
-Entonces, uh, ¿cuándo ibas a decírmelo? ¿O simplemente no ibas a aparecer en otoño? ¿Qué hay de tu designación como RA?  
  
-La rechacé.  
  
-¿Y tu beca?  
  
-Puedo transferirla aquí. -Probablemente no lo haga, pero podría.

-Así que eso es todo, ¿eh? ¿Cuando me metiste en el taxi? ¿Esa era la última vez que me ibas a ver?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Y no pensaste que me hubiera gustado saber que era la última vez que te iba a ver?  
  
-Jensen.  
  
-Dímelo. -La voz de Jensen se derrumba y Jared puede escucharlo respirar profundamente. -Dime, Jared. ¿Pensabas que no me hubiera gustado saberlo?   
  
Llora cuando oye como se quiebra la voz de Jensen y se muerde en el labio inferior para evitar que lo escuche. -Lo siento.  
  
-Ya, ¿sabes qué? No te creo.  
  
Se lo merece.  
  
-Así que espera, Chad. ¿Le diste una follada de despedida y a mi no?  
  
-No. Jen, no fue así.  
  
-Pues desde aquí es lo que parece.  
  
-No, -dice de nuevo. -No.  
  
-¿Entonces que? Dios, lo que debes haberte reído, leyendo mi carta.  
  
-No, Jensen, no me reí.  
  
-Hazme un favor y rómpela. Y borra esas fotos que me hiciste.  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Igual soy egoísta, pero no quiero que vuelvas a mirarlas.  
  
-No he...  
  
-¿No? -Jensen se burla. -Bien, entonces razón de más para que las borres. Y no sólo la rompas. Quémala.  
  
Esto es mucho peor de lo que se imaginaba y no puede pensar en ninguna manera de arreglarlo. Ayudaría si su voz funcionara correctamente, si pudiera pensar en algo que decir, algo que no lo empeore. Algo que no sea _Te_ _quiero_ , _Jensen_ , _yo también te quiero y decidí irme porque no puedo estar contigo todos los días, el curso que viene y no tenerte._

Otro aliento estremecedor al otro lado del teléfono. Jensen está llorando. Jensen está llorando y él debería estar allí para abrazarlo, para consolarlo. -Tú eres el que tiene novia, Jensen. -De repente, las palabras se precipitan a través de él. -Tú eres el que no es gay. Tú eres el que sólo quiso experimentar durante unos meses conmigo a espaldas de tu novia.

-Entonces, qué, ¿si no hay sexo, no quieres estar cerca de mí para nada? Pensaba que éramos amigos, Jared. Pensaba que era tu mejor amigo y que continuaríamos siendo amigos incluso cuando dejáramos de acostarnos juntos. Pensaba que nuestra amistad te importaba, porque para mí es jodidamente importante.  
  
-Si importa.  
  
-Aparentemente no. No si me ibas a dejar sin siquiera decírmelo.  
  
-¡Tú eres el que se fue!  
  
-Durante el verano. ¡No para siempre!  
  
No para siempre. Excepto que era para siempre porque nunca volvería a ser de Jared. -Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Lo siento, no te lo dije. Pensé que no te lo iba a tomar bien, así que...  
  
-¿Así que ni siquiera te molestaste?  
  
-Pensé que tal vez sería más fácil por teléfono.  
  
-Más fácil para ti, tal vez. Eres un maldito cobarde, Jared.  
  
-¿Sí? -Él sabe que lo es, pero eso pica cuando viene de Jensen. -¿Eso lo dices tu que planeas vivir una mentira toda tu vida porque no tienes agallas para salir del armario?  
  
-Tengo mis razones, y sabes cuáles son.  
  
-Pensaba que ahora creías en la honestidad. ¿Eso es extensible a tu futura esposa? ¿Le dirás que en realidad eres gay y que probablemente no podrás empalmarte sin fantasear con los días en que tu ex novio solía atarte y no te dejaba correrte?   
  
-No eres mi ex novio. Los dos lo sabemos.  
  
¿No lo es? -¿Qué soy, entonces?  
  
-Eres mi amigo. O... lo eras.

-Aún lo  soy.

-A mi no me lo parece.  
  
-Por supuesto que sigo siendo tu amigo. –Se supone que esto no iba a ir así. ¿Y si Jensen lo apartaba de su vida por completo? ¿Cómo se supone va a vivir con eso? -El hecho de que esté viviendo en una ciudad diferente no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos.  
  
-Me mentiste.  
  
-No te lo dije todo.  
  
-La verdad. No me dijiste la verdad. No me dijiste que habías rechazado ser RA. No me dijiste que ibas a perder la beca. No me dijiste que no te iba a volver a ver nunca después de que te follaste a otra persona y te pasaste la noche hablando con mi novia.  
  
-Está bien, no lo hice, tienes razón, pero...  
  
-¿Pero qué? No hay peros. Me mentiste y me dejaste y... Dios, te odio ahora mismo.  
  
El estómago de Jared se aprieta. -No lo hagas Por favor.  
  
-Creo que esta conversación ha terminado.  
  
-Jensen, no.  
  
Hay un pequeño clic, y la línea se queda muda.

***********

Jensen no tiene  ni  idea de cuánto tiempo  se queda sentado en la hierba húmeda junto al rio.

Jared sigue llamando.

Él no puede responder.

***********  

Después de 45 minutos, Jared para. Jensen, obviamente, no va a contestar al teléfono, aunque es un poco raro que no lo haya apagado si va a ignorarlo de forma tan contundente.   
  
Tal vez sea mejor darle un poco de tiempo para que se calme. ¿Eso ayudará?  
  
Cómo va a ayudar, cuando no hay nada que pueda cambiar el hecho de que él le mintió. Tiene todo el derecho de estar enfadado. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que esta era la mejor opción? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por supuesto que Jensen se lo iba a tomar mal.  
  
Pero su voz era tan pequeña y tan temblorosa. Tan herida.  
  
Jared no sabía que era capaz hacerle tanto daño.  
  
Jensen es el que _lo_ dejó, maldita sea.  No tendría el corazón roto si estuviera con él ahora mismo en Nueva York.  
  
Excepto que tiene sus razones, y Jared no puede culparlo.  
  
Aunque quiere hacerlo.  
  
Pero es una mierda saber que Jensen está sufriendo tanto en este momento y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Debería estar allí. ¿Qué pasa si Jensen está llorando? Estaba llorando durante la llamada, ¿y si todavía sigue llorando? Jensen _no_ debería estar llorando solo.  
  
Tal vez esté con su novia. Ella puede cuidarlo.  
  
¿Y si no está con ella?  
  
¿Y si está solo y herido y...?  
  
Joder, ¿por qué no contesta al puto teléfono para que por lo menos sepa que está bien?  
  
¿Y si no lo está?  
  
Oh, mierda, en serio, ¿y si no lo está?

No hay absolutamente nada que Jared pueda hacer al respecto. No hay forma de que pueda controlarlo, ni siquiera puede pedirle a otra persona que lo haga porque no tiene… un momento. Él tiene el número de teléfono de Donna. Se había olvidado de eso, ¡pero lo tiene!  
  
Deja caer el teléfono dos veces en su prisa por abrir el directorio y buscar el número para llamar, pero ahora que se ha dado cuenta de que tiene una manera de establecer contacto, está desesperado. Suena varias veces antes de ir al buzón de voz. ¿Qué pasa con la familia Ackles y la manía que tienen de no contestar al teléfono? Con impaciencia cuelga y vuelve a marcar.  
  
-¿Jared? ¿Eres tu?  
  
-¡Donna!  
  
-Sí. Jared, ¿estás bien? ¿No es medianoche allí?   
  
No lo había pensado ni por un momento. -Lo siento, ¿te he despertado?  
  
-No, todavía estábamos levantados. ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Yo…um… ¿está Jensen allí?  
  
-Tiene teléfono propio, ¿sabes?, -dice secamente.  
  
-Lo sé. -¿Cómo coño va a explicarse sin... explicarse? -Estaba hablando con él y… ¿está en casa?  
  
-No, fue a cenar con Dianne y aún no ha vuelto. Debería regresar en cualquier momento, pero, Jared, si estabas hablando con él, deberías saberlo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Está Jensen bien?  
  
-No... no lo sé. -La preocupación que escucha en su voz hace que le tiemblen las piernas y se sienta de golpe en la cama. -Yo... tuvimos... no estoy seguro si... él podría estar...  
  
-Jared, cálmate. Ahora, respira hondo y empieza otra vez.

Como un tonto, empieza a llora de nuevo y no hay manera de que ella no lo oiga. Intenta seguir su consejo, pero el aliento se  le atasca en la garganta y lo ahoga. ¿Y si Jensen no respira? Qué pasa si tiene ataques de pánico y vomita y está solo en algún lugar, porque seguramente no  ha tenido esa conversación en casa de su novia, y qué pasa si se está ahogando y está enfermo y _él debería estar allí._

-¿Jared?   
  
-Por favor, ¿puedes llamarlo?,  -Espeta, prescindiendo de las explicaciones. -No  contesta cuando  le  llamo y solo necesito saber  que está bien.   
  
-Pensaba que habías dicho que estabas hablando con él,-dice ella con suspicacia.   
  
-No, estaba. Quiero decir, estaba hace 45 minutos, antes de que me colgara y  ahora no me coge el teléfono.  Hemos peleado,  -esa parece ser la opción más fácil,-y no necesito que hable conmigo, sólo necesito saber  que está bien.  
  
Donna no dice nada, y Jared se muerde el labio para no repetirse, esta vez  gritando.  
  
-Por favor, Donna,  -dice cuando puede confiar en sí mismo para mantener un tono de voz uniforme. -Ni siquiera tienes que decirme nada. Sólo asegúrate de que esté bien.  
  
-Lo llamaré,-dice. -Y te lo haré saber.

***********  

Cuando su teléfono vuelve a sonar después de un largo  rato, Jensen no puede evitar mirarlo y torturarse más.   
  
Pero no es Jared, esta vez. Es su madre.   
  
Está a punto de dejar que la llamada vaya al buzón de voz, pero su  madre  es tan persistente como Jared y volverá a llamar y luego se preocupará si él no contesta, así que  coge la llamada de mala gana. -¿Hola?   
  
-¿Jensen?   
  
Parece preocupada. -¿Está todo bien?   
  
-Dímelo tú.  
  
¿Qué? -Tú eres  la que ha llamado   
  
-Porque he recibido una llamada de un amigo tuyo muy angustiado. ¿Dónde estás, Jensen? ¿Sigues en casa de Dianne?   
  
-Estoy junto al río.  
  
-¿Con Dianne?   
  
-No. Mamá, ¿quién te  ha llamado?   
  
-Jared.   
  
Ni siquiera había considerado la posibilidad, pero por supuesto Jared tiene el número de su madre. Bastardo persistente.   
  
-¿Jensen? Parecía pensar  que podrías no estar bien. ¿Lo estás?   
  
-Estoy bien.

-Jens …   
  
-Estoy bien, mamá.  Hemos peleado, estoy enfadado, pero estoy bien.   
  
-Dijo que  llevaba 45 minutos intentando hablar contigo. ¿Le devolverás la llamada y le tranquilizarás?   
  
¿45 minutos? ¿Ni siquiera ha bía pasado una hora desde que Jared le rompió el corazón? -Está bien,  -dice  para que lo deje tranquilo. -Lamento que te haya molestado.   
  
-Oh Jensen, no es ninguna molestia. Estaba muy preocupado, y para ser sincera, yo también. No parece que estés bien.   
  
Traga saliva, se concentra en mantener  la voz ligera. –Sólo estoy  enfadado. Estaré bien.   
  
-¿Prometes que lo llamarás?   
  
-Por supuesto.   
  
-Y vuelve a casa pronto,  mañana trabajas.   
  
-Lo sé.  Enseguida voy.

-No me voy a ir a la cama hasta que te vea con mis propios ojos.  
  
-Iré en cuanto le llame.  
  
Después de que su madre, por fin, cuelga, Jensen mira fijamente el nombre de Jared en el teléfono. No puede. No puede escuchar la voz de Jared en este momento. Si lo hace, se humillará más allá de lo aceptable.

Al final envía un mensaje de texto.

_“Deja de llamar a mi madre”._

_*********** _

_“Deja de llamar a mi madre”._  
  
Donna  consiguió hablar él.  Consiguió hablar con él y sabe  que no está bien, y eso es todo lo que puede hacer. Por lo menos su familia se hará cargo de él.   
  
Que es más de lo que Jared puede hacer ahora.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de todo lo que se dijo y lo que no se dijo, ni Jared ni Jensen están particularmente bien, pero alguien inesperado podría ayudarlos.

-Jensen, ¿qué estás haciendo?  
  
Jensen minimiza la página que está mirando al oír la voz de Dianne. -N-nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Aquí, quiero decir. Pensaba que hoy ibas a reorganizar el sistema de archivo.  
  
-Y lo estoy haciendo. -Con una sonrisa insegura, Dianne deja caer una bolsa de papel sobre su escritorio. Es su sexto día en la oficina y ya les ha creado una rutina. -Pero es la hora del almuerzo y hoy te he hecho algo especial. No sabía que ya estabas en tu hora del almuerzo.  
  
-No lo estoy. -Su estómago se retuerce al pensar en comer. -No me había dado cuenta de que era tan tarde.  
  
Levantándose para sentarse en su escritorio, mira con curiosidad la pantalla del ordenador, que ahora muestra listas de números. -¿Entonces qué estabas haciendo en Facebook?  
  
Estúpido, sabía que no debería haber hecho eso aquí, pero tenía curiosidad después recibir en el teléfono la notificación de respuesta al mensaje que había escrito hacía dos semanas. -Nada. -Coge la bolsa. -¿Qué me has hecho?  
  
-Tu ensalada de pollo favorita. También hice muffins de arándanos. Sé que eres un fanático de lo saludable, y son sanos, lo prometo. He encontrado una nueva receta que creo que te gustará.  
  
Fanático de lo saludable, esa ha sido su excusa para lo poco que come últimamente, pero saca la muffin. Tal vez sea capaz de mantenerla en el estómago. Gracias a Dios es de arándano y no de germen de trigo o de alguna variedad de chocolate. Poniendo en la cara lo que espera sea una sonrisa, dice, -Tiene una pinta deliciosa.  
  
-Tengo más, pero no quería agobiarte. Dime que te parece.

Va a hacer que se la coma delante de ella, ¿no? Armándose de valor, le da un gran mordisco. Esta buena, no demasiado rica, y es capaz de tragar. -Gracias, Dianne, está muy buena.   
  
-¿Te gusta?  
  
-Claro. –Da otro mordisco. -¿Y tu almuerzo?  
  
-Lo tengo aquí.

Efectivamente, está en su otra mano, ensalada de pollo como la que le ha dado. Y como todos los días  desde que trabaja aquí, tiene intención de comer con él, lo que  quiere decir  que no puede leer el mensaje de Megan y ver cuál es su respuesta.   
  
Sigue comiéndose la muffin mientras Dianne habla sobre  el sistema de archivo tan anárquico que ha heredado y los planes que tiene para arreglarlo, además le cuenta anécdotas  de varios colegas  que le han dado la bienvenida con entusiasmo. Parece estar  mucho más cómoda aquí de lo que él nunca se ha sentido y tener algo en lo que  centrarse la ha ayudado a  salir del pozo de dolor en el que se encontraba. Ayer se había cumplido un mes  de la muerte de su madre y  durante la cena  le había dicho  que se siente como  si hubiera doblado una esquina, dejando lo peor detrás. Todavía duele, aclaró,  de forma casi insoportable, pero está empezando a sentir  que después de todo, va a poder superarlo.

Que es más de lo que él actualmente siente.

Pero está decidido a no pensar en eso.  
  
Se las arregla para terminar la muffin e incluso la mayor parte de la ensalada y está empezando a relajarse cuando, a media conversación sobre el dueto que quiere que hagan en la iglesia el próximo fin de semana, le pregunta -¿Quién es Megan?  
  
-¿Megan?  
  
Ella mira de manera significativa a la pantalla de su ordenador. -¿Me estás engañando con una rubia llamada Megan, Jensen?  
  
No. Con su hermano, de hecho. El pollo que tiene en el estómago amenaza con salir, antes de que comience a respirar para evitarlo. -Nunca te engañaría con otra mujer.  
  
-Está bien. -Su sonrisa brilla y él se da cuenta que ni por un momento se había planteado que pudiese hacerlo. -¿Entonces me lo enseñaras?  
  
-Es sólo… la hermana de un amigo. Estaba revisando su perfil.  
  
Terminada la ensalada, ella guarda el recipiente vacío en la bolsa que había traído y busca el suyo, que había dejado sobre la mesa, para que también lo guarde. -¿Por qué tu amigo no puede revisar el perfil de su hermana?  
  
-Él, um... es complicado.  
  
-¿Puedo ayudarte?  
  
-¡No! Quiero decir, ni siquiera debería interferir. No es asunto mío.  
  
-¿Es la hermana de Jared?  
  
-¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
  
-¿Porque no es su apellido largo y confuso y empieza por P? -Se acerca más a él. -¿Puedo mirar?  
  
Instintivamente quiere gritar "no" otra vez, pero ella ya está manipulando el ratón para abrir la página y tiene demasiada curiosidad por leer el mensaje de Megan como para minimizarlo de nuevo.

Dianne  empieza a leer el mensaje original , que había escrito cuando todavía quería  hacer algo bueno por Jared, y lo hace en voz alta.  " _Hola Megan. Mi nombre es Jensen y el año pasado fui compañero de habitación y amigo de tu hermano en la universidad. Hace poco me contó las circunstancias en las que se fue de casa y te mencionó. Sé que eras muy joven cuando sucedió, pero dijo que intentó enviarte un mail y que le fue devuelto, y me preguntaba si habría alguna posibilidad de que quisieras volver a estar en contacto con él. No sabe que estoy escribieando esto, pero está pasando un mal momento este verano y si estás interesada, me encantaría hablar contigo. Jared vive en Nueva York y sė que te echa mucho de menos y se preocupa por ti. Si me devuelves el mensaje, te enviaré mi número de teléfono y podremos hablar. Adjunto una foto reciente de él, hecha hace una semana. Jensen Ackles.”_  
  
Cierra los ojos cuando ella termina de leer. Había pasado tres horas  escribiéndolo y al final le dio a  Enviar porque no podía soportar  seguir mirando las palabras durante más tiempo, pero escuchar su mensaje en voz alta  hace que se sienta ridículo. ¿En qué estaba pensando, entrando así en la vida de Jared? Había renunciado a recibir una respuesta de Megan. Seguramente no puede ser positiva.   
  
Pero Dianne continúa con la respuesta de Megan: “¿ _Qué clase de nombre es Jensen? Sin embargo, por tu perfil pareces real y la foto parece una imagen real de mi hermano, así que te voy a dar una oportunidad. Mi hermano se escapó cuando yo tenía 12 años y nunca intentó contactar conmigo, ni una sola vez, así que no sé que historia te habrá contado. Él es el que eligió irse. Sabe donde estoy. Sigo viviendo en la misma casa. Si quisiera verme, podría encontrarme fácilmente, así que no sé por qué te manda que hagas esto.”_    
  
Su voz se  para y él vuelve a abrir los ojos. -¿Eso es todo?   
  
-Eso es todo lo que ella escribió. Jensen, ¿de qué está hablando? ¿Jared se escapó de casa?   
  
No es su historia para contar, pero está muy preocupado. -No  ocurrió así. Lo echaron. -Se inclina hacia adelante para  leer el mensaje de Megan. -Parece que sus padres le mintieron sobre lo que pasó de verdad. Ella cree que él la abandonó.   
  
-¿Por qué lo echaron? Dios mío, eso es terrible. ¿Cuantos años tenía?   
  
-Dieciséis. Es una larga historia.   
  
-Todavía queda media hora de almuerzo, tengo tiempo.   
  
Él mira  el mensaje de Megan. Está sufriendo,  igual que él cuando Josh se fue. Por lo  menos él sabía la verdad sobre por qué se fue y era mucho más mayor cuando sucedió. Si la novia de Josh  le enviara ahora un mensaje  parecido al que  él le escribió a Megan, aprovecharía la oportunidad para ponerse en contacto  de nuevo con él. ¿Está Megan tratando de protegerse?   
  
No debería importarle. No es de su incumbencia, especialmente porque  parece ser que  nunca volverá a ver a Jared. Pero, por otro lado, dado que incluso su amistad ha terminado,  seguir con esto no puede  hacer más daño. Jared no puede perder más de lo que ya perdió, pero existe la posibilidad de que gane algo si Jensen  sigue con el tema.   


-¿Jen?  
  
Su atención se aleja del mensaje. -¡No me llames así!  
  
-Lo siento. -Dianne se aparta del ordenador y se siente como una mierda.

-Lo siento, es sólo… que nunca me llamas así.  
  
-Está bien. -Ella juguetea con la bolsa que contiene los restos del almuerzo, evitando sus ojos. -Jared te llamó así cuando estuvimos hablando y pensé que sonaba bien.  
  
Ella no puede empezar a llamarlo así. De ninguna manera. -No me gusta.  
  
-Lo siento.  
  
Genial, ahora él la ha perturbado. Está intentando que no se le note, pero la comodidad que sentían hasta ahora ha desaparecido, ¿y si esto la empuja hacia una espiral descendente otra vez? -Mira, -dice como una ofrenda de paz, -vamos a tomar un café y te contaré lo que pasó con Jared. -No es como si alguna vez se fuera a enterar de que ella lo sabe.  
  
En lugar de ir a la cocina, se dirigen a la pequeña cafetería que hay al otro lado de la calle. A pesar de que hacen un buen café, la había evitado todo el verano porque el aroma que flota en el aire le recuerda demasiado a otro sitio, pero probablemente lo convierte en el lugar adecuado para la última conversación que pretende tener sobre Jared.  
  
Una vez que están instalados en una diminuta mesa que hay en una esquina, una esquina en la que nunca podrían haber estado Jared y él a la vez, toma un trago de su café. Lo mejor es comenzar con el hecho más pertinente y acabar de una vez. -Jared es gay, -dice rotundamente.  
  
El café de Dianne se cae cuando lo pone sobre la mesa. -¿Lo es? ¿Jared?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Oh, Dios mío. -Su rostro se suaviza, compasivo, el café derramado olvidado. –¿Por eso lo echaron sus padres?   
  
Vale, esta no es la reacción que esperaba. -¿Conoces esos campamentos anti gays donde mandan a los niños para tratar de curarlos? Mandaron a su novio a uno y salió mal. Él se negó a ir. Sus padres dijeron que era eso o que se fuera.

- ¿Así que se fue?

-Sí.   


-Qué cosa tan horrible. Y tan joven. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debe haber sido para él. ¿Fue entonces cuando se  marchó a Nueva York?   
  
-Tenía un amigo allí.   
  
-Me alegro de que tuviera un lugar a donde ir.-Con retraso,  empieza a limpiar el café de la mesa. -¿Y sus padres le mintieron a su hermana?   
  
-Eso parece.   
  
-Entonces supongo que no sabe que  es gay.

Escuchar esa palabra de ella es terriblemente desconcertante. –Parece que no. -¿Por qué se está tomando esto tan bien? -A ti, uh, ¿no te importa que sea gay?  
  
-¿Por qué debería importarme? -Lo mira con asombro. -Soy una mujer moderna, Jensen. Sé que hay personas que son gays.  
  
-Pero no es… aparte... -¿Qué coño? -¿Qué pasa con la iglesia?  
  
-Aprendemos a amar a las personas como son.  
  
-¡Es un pecado!  
  
En lugar de reprenderlo por gritar, de repente parece sorprendida. -Jensen Ackles, ¿esa es la razón por la que habéis reñido? Esperaba algo mejor de ti, realmente lo hacía.  
  
-¿Qué? -Está tan confundido que no la sigue.  
  
-¿Es por eso que no le hablas? ¿porque descubriste que es gay?  
  
-Sabía que era gay.  
  
-¿Lo sabías?, -Pregunta con escepticismo. -¿No fue eso lo que te dijo la última noche que hablaste con él? ¿No estás enfadado porque te acabas de enterar?   
  
-No, me lo dijo cuando nos mudamos juntos. Él no mentiría sobre algo como... -Algo así. Pero Jared mintió sobre algo mucho más importante, así que tal vez no sea el hombre que Jensen pensaba que era. -Lo supe todo el tiempo, -dice, cortando ese pensamiento a la fuerza. -No tiene nada que ver.  
  
-¿Así que lo sabías cuando te visitamos?  
  
El asiente.  
  
-¿Cuando decía que tenía que presentarle a mis amigas?  
  
Él asiente de nuevo.  
  
-¿Y no dijiste nada?  
  
Esto es demasiado surrealista. -Quería que te cayera bien, -murmura.  
  
-Me cayó muy bien. De hecho, esto probablemente explica lo mucho que me gustó.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Su boca se tuerce en una leve mueca, no es una expresión que esté acostumbrado a ver en su rostro. -Oh, sólo... he tenido algunos problemas con chicos en el pasado y eso explica por qué…, por qué me sentía cómoda con Jared. Segura.

-¿Segura? Dianne, ¿qué pasa? ¿Alguien te ha amenazado? ¿Qué ha pasado ?   
  
Ella se encoge un poco ante su vehemencia. -Nada, está bien, nada importante. Sólo,  ya sabes como son los hombres. Pueden ser un poco, bueno, contundentes. Y Jared no  se comportó así. Sabes, él no me miró…,  los pechos, no trató de tocarme en lugares  indebidos. Esto explica el por qué.   
  
-¿Quién ha estado  intentando tocarte? Dianne, ¿qué  coño?   
  
-Y es por eso que no te  cuento estas cosas. No necesitas  pegarle a nadie, Jensen.  Está bien porque la gente sabe que estamos juntos y respetan eso. Es muy útil, de verdad. -Ella pone una mano  en su muñeca. -¿Ves? Me  proteges incluso cuando estamos separados.   
  
-No sabía que necesitabas protección.-¿Eso es lo que ha tenido que aguantar mientras él  estaba experimentando con Jared? -Debería volver aquí el  curso que viene.

-No seas tonto. Estás  muy contento allí y está Jared...   


-No está   
  
-Bueno, no, él está en Nueva York ahora, pero en septiembre...   
  
-No va a volver.   
  
-No  lo  entiendo. Dijiste que  le quedaba un año más, ¿verdad?    
  
-Va a terminar la carrera en Nueva York.-Golpea la silla contra la pared y se levanta. -Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo. Ya llegamos cinco minutos tarde.

***********  

Se  centra en su  trabajo, más que de costumbre, toda la tarde. Sin pensar en la respuesta de Megan. Sin pensar en la respuesta de Dianne cuando le dijo que Jared es gay. Sin pensar en Jared en absoluto. La estrategia funciona, le consigue una sonrisa de aprobación de su padre cuando presenta los informes que  se supone que iban a tenerlo ocupado durante toda la semana, y se mantiene lo suficientemente cuerdo como para  pararse y reir con algunos de  sus compañeros cuando se marcha a casa. Nunca  se ha sentido realmente  unido a ellos, lo que es un error de su parte y algo que  tiene que cambiar si va a quedarse de forma permanente en la empresa. Que es lo que va a hacer.   
  
Dianne ya está esperándole en el  coche. Ese es otro hábito que establecieron cuando ella empezó a trabajar aquí,la recoge por la mañana y cuando terminan van a su casa cenar. Normalmente, a él no le importa, porque escucharla hablar  de todo lo que ha hecho durante el día, mantiene su mente alejada de otras cosas, pero después de la conversación que han tenido a la hora del almuerzo se prepara para lo que viene.   
  
Ella no  lo decepciona. -Estaba pensando en Jared y Megan,  -dice antes de que  hayan dejado el aparcamiento, -y tengo una idea.   
  
-Deberíamos dejar las cosas como están,  -dice mientras se funde  con el tráfico. -Ya has visto lo que ha dicho.   
  
-Sí, he visto a una jovencita herida y eso es algo que no podemos ignorar. Dices que Jared también la  echa de menos, así que  por lo menos deberíamos intentar  que se reúnan, por eso quiero invitar a Jared  a que venga el próximo fin de semana.

-Que quieres... –desviándose bruscamente,  suelta una maldición cuando casi  golpea a otro vehículo. -¿Qué?

-Es  4 de julio,  así que tendrá un fin de semana largo, ¿verdad? Y podemos arreglar un viaje a San Antonio o intentar persuadir  a Megan para que venga a verlo.   


-No  vamos a invitar a Jared.

-Sé que ahora mismo estás enfadado con él, -dice ella, usando la misma voz que utiliza para hablar en la iglesia con las ancianas malhumoradas, -y esa es la otra razón por la que creo que es una buena idea, especialmente después de lo que me contaste sobre septiembre. Pensaba que tendrías tiempo para que se te pasara antes de que volvierais a veros, pero como eso no va a suceder, no voy a dejar que tú estés de morros aquí mientras él está igual en Nueva York, los dos sois demasiado tercos para dar el primer paso. Sinceramente, Jensen, no tienes doce años.  
  
-No estoy de morros.  
  
-Oh, vaya si lo estás. ¿Olvidas que te conozco?  
  
-No voy a invitarlo, Dianne.  
  
-Está bien, lo haré yo. Sólo necesito que me des su número de teléfono.

-No.   
  
-Vale, se lo pediré a Donna.   
  
Debería haber recordado lo implacable que es.  Da la vuelta a la esquina. –No va querer venir.   
  
-Ya veremos.

***********

-Bien hecho,  tío.  -Richard desliza los 500 dólares que Jared acaba de ganar sobre la mesa. -Hacía tanto que no jugabas que pensaba que iba a ser como pescar en un barril.   
  
Guardandose el dinero en el bolsillo, Jared termina su whisky. -¿Quieres  volver a intentarlo?   
  
-Ten cuidado con lo que ofreces, porque no  voy a decir que no.

Una hora más tarde, ha triplicado sus ganancias y Richard ha tenido suficiente. Sin embargo, no son ni las 9 de la noche y es demasiado pronto para ir a casa y enfrentarse a sus odiosos amigos o a las cuatro paredes de su habitación, y a la tentación de las fotografías de Jensen que había quitado del teléfono y descargado en el ordenador para no seguir mirándolas en el trabajo. Y como su cuerpo no coopera, no puede ir a un club y perderse en un hombre cualquiera, así que tendrá que volcarse en el juego.  
  
Sin embargo, otros lo han estado observando y nadie está dispuesto a enfrentarse a él, por muy oxidado que esté. Todavía lo recuerdan. Malditos cobardes. Frunciendo el ceño sale a la calle. Tal vez un cigarrillo ayude, y le de a la gente la oportunidad de pensar que se le puede terminar la suerte.   
  
Después de encender un cigarrillo, saca el teléfono del bolsillo a pesar de saber que ha quitado las fotos. Puede que haya alguna escondida en una carpeta remota que se le haya olvidado. Sabe que no hay ninguna, pero deslizar las carpetas le da algo que hacer y está tan concentrado en eso que casi deja caer el teléfono cuando suena inesperadamente.  
  
No es Jensen.  
  
No ha sido Jensen desde hace nueve días y no es probable que vuelva a ser Jensen nunca más.  
  
La ha jodido pero bien.  
  
Parece ser que es lo que mejor hace, poner a la gente en su contra.  
  
Incluso a Jensen.  
  
_Todavía_ _te_ _amaré_.  
  
Sí, claro.  
  
Sí que le había durado mucho.

El puto teléfono vuelve a sonar.   
  
Sigue sin ser Jensen.

La tercera vez tampoco lo es, pero es el mismo número desconocido, por lo que quien quiera que sea parece querer hablar con él a toda costa. Apagando el cigarrillo, coge la llamada.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Jared, ¿eres tú?  
  
Es una chica, quien iba a imaginarlo. -Hey, cariño, -dice.  
  
-Está bien, sé que eres gay. Jensen me lo dijo.  
  
Que coño -¿Jensen? -¿Por qué anda diciéndole eso a las mujeres? Y a mujeres tejanas por el acento de esa chica. -Entonces, ¿qué más te ha dicho Jensen?  
  
-Jared, ¿estás borracho?  
  
-Tal vez. ¿Eso es un problema?  
  
-¡Es miércoles por la noche! ¿No tienes que dar clase mañana?   
  
-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que doy clases?  
  
-Escuela de verano, ¿verdad? Me lo dijiste, a mí y a Donna, cuando estuvimos de visita, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Por qué estás borracho una noche entre semana?  
  
Porque siempre bebe cuando juega, de lo contrario no tiene cojones para hacer grandes apuestas. ¿Y quién coño es Donna, de todos modos? ¿Qué chicas lo han visitado últimamente? Sus estudiantes son demasiado jóvenes y ninguna de ellas es de Texas. Oh, mierda, ¿se emborrachó tanto el fin de semana que olvidó que era gay y se llevó a unas chicas a casa? En realidad no es tan mala idea. Tal vez debería dejar de ser gay porque las chicas posiblemente no pueden joderlo tanto como Jensen. ¿O pueden joderlo como hizo Jensen? Dejó que Jensen se lo follara, ¿verdad? De verdad hizo eso, dejó que Jensen se metiera profundamente dentro de él, y ahora Jensen no le habla y ¿qué coño está diciendo la chica misteriosa sobre Texas?  
  
-Cariño, -interrumpe algo que está diciendo sobre los tiempos de vuelo, -No soy de Dallas.

-Lo sé. Yo no... Jared, ¿de verdad me estás escuchando?   
  
-Nunca he estado en Dallas.   
  
-Estás tan borracho.  -Ella se ríe, pero  no parece feliz. -Esto no es lo que esperaba.  Estás tan mal como él .   
  
-¿Quién?   
  
-¡Jensen!   
  
-¿Qué sabes de Jensen?   
  
-Sé que está molesto por la pelea que  habéis tenido,  y por enfadado que esté,  lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber  que no hará el primer movimiento.  Así que, como  te he dicho antes,  llamo para pedirte que lo hagas tú.

-¿Hacer qué? -Pregunta. Algo no está bien aquí, pero maldito si puede averiguar qué es.  
  
-Ven a Dallas el fin de semana del 4 de julio. Es el fin de semana que viene, por si no te has enterado.   
  
-¿Por qué tendría que ir a Dallas?  
  
-Porque Jensen y tú tenéis que hacer las paces.

Esta chica de mierda no sabe nada sobre él y Jensen. -No me  habla.

-Lo sé, por eso  tienes venir aquí.   
  
-No me va a hablar.  -Jesús, no puede llorarle por teléfono a una chica desconocida.

-Si vienes aquí lo hará. Jared, por favor. Sea lo que sea por lo que estáis peleados, sé que lo lamenta. Nunca lo había visto en semejante estado. Ni siquiera come.  
  
¿Jensen no esta comiendo? -¿Cómo coño sabes eso?  
  
-Porque hago con él dos comidas al día y he visto como finge. Está fatal y tú pareces estar igual de mal y si vinieras a Dallas…  
  
-Espera, espera. -Su cerebro finalmente se está poniendo en marcha. -¿Quién eres?  
  
-Soy Dianne. ¿La novia de Jensen? Jared, ¿con quién crees que has estado hablando todo este rato?  
  
Dianne ¡Mierda! Deslizándose por la pared que tiene detrás se sienta en el suelo, mentalmente repite lo que puede recordar de la conversación. Jensen está fatal y su novia lo está invitando a que vaya allí durante el fin de semana largo para... ¿qué? ¿para animarlo? Sí, eso estaría bien. -¿Sabe Jensen que me estás pidiendo que vaya?  
  
Ella debe darse cuenta por su voz de que ahora está completamente enfocado porque no le dice que repita la pregunta. -Dijo que ibas a decir que no. No me dio tu número, pero estaba delante cuando se lo pedí a Donna y no me detuvo.  
  
Jensen sabe que lo iban a invitar y no lo ha evitado. El corazón destrozado de Jared se estremece un poco, la primera chispa de la vida que siente en nueve eternos días. -¿Te dijo que peleamos?  
  
-No habla de eso, pero sí. Sin embargo, podría no haber dicho nada si no hubieras llamado a Donna para que comprobara como estaba. Gracias por eso.  
  
Jensen es demasiado bueno ocultando cosas. Aunque aparentemente no está ocultando lo mal que se siente. Apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, Jared cierra los ojos mientras trata de pensar.  
  
Pero, no.  
  
No necesita pensar.  
  
No es como si tuviera opción.  
  
Si existe la más mínima esperanza de que Jensen esté dispuesto a verlo cara a cara, que esa horrible llamada telefónica no sea el final, entonces Jared va a intentarlo.  
  
Por supuesto que va a intentarlo.

-Iré,  -dice.

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es hora de que Jared se enfrente a Texas y a Jensen, otra vez.

Jared estará aquí mañana.   
  
Jensen todavía no se puede creer que  haya aceptado venir; estaba seguro de que se  iba a negar cuando Dianne se lo pidiera, y  prefería que fuera él quien la decepcionara, ya que Dios sabe que Jensen ya ha hecho  bastante. Pero  el idiota dijo que sí, Dianne estaba encantada  cuando se lo dijo, y  rápidamente se hizo cargo de la correspondencia con Megan, insistiendo en que se sentiría más cómoda tratando con otra mujer que con un hombre desconocido. Resulta que ella tenía razón y Megan había aceptado  venir para el 4 de julio y quedarse a pasar la noche.  Había reclutado a Donna para la causa,  y decidieron reservarle habitación en  un hotel en la ciudad para no presionarla, pero Dianne espera que Megan  se quede en casa de Jensen con Jared.

En cuanto a Jensen.   
  
Bien.   
  
Siente que ha entrado en una zona de penumbra donde está encerrado dentro de una burbuja helada que lo mantiene todo al otro lado, lejos de él.  Va a trabajar. Trabaja.  Vuelve a casa.  Intenta comer. Intenta dormir. Va a correr Y el ciclo comienza de nuevo.   
  
Es fácil vivir el momento. Eso es algo de lo que  Jared había hablado, con las posturas de yoga y la respiración, algo sobre  vivir el momento sin que nada más importe. Estaría orgulloso si supiera lo bien que Jensen ha dominado esa lección.   
  
Sólo que no se lo va a decir, ¿verdad?   
  
No tiene ninguna intención de decirle  ni  una sola palabra. Puede venir, tener una feliz reunión con su hermana , organizada por Dianne, celebrar el día con picnics y fuegos artificiales y cualquier otra cosa que haya sido planeada, luego irse de nuevo y esta vez mantenerse alejado.   
  
Es mejor así.   
  
Jensen solo necesita  aguantar cinco días más.

***********  

Jared no puede creer que esto está pasando, hasta que aborda el avión. Tuvo suerte en el aeropuerto y  pudo sentarse en la parte delantera de una sección con espacio  extra para las piernas, y ayuda a una madre soltera a poner sus maletas  en la parte de arriba  y colocar a su  niñito entre ello s antes de tomar asiento. Estirando  las piernas, trata de  ponerse cómodo, pero ¿cómo se supone que  va a sentirse cómodo cuando va a ver a Jensen en menos de cuatro horas?   
  
¡Va a ver a Jensen!   
  
Y, obviamente, Jensen debe estar dispuesto a verlo, de lo contrario, habría impedido que Dianne  lo llamara. Jared  sabe que Jensen está enfadado, y tiene todo el derecho de estarlo, por supuesto que lo tiene, pero esto tiene que significar que está dispuesto a  hacer las paces con él.   
  
Por su parte, está dispuesto a hacer absolutamente  todo  lo que Jensen quiera.   
  
Incluso si todo lo que quiere Jensen  es gritarle.   
  
Está preparado para eso.  Cree.  Está intentando prepararse para que Jensen lo ataque, es posible que incluso lo golpee,  -y tal y como está de desarrollado puede hacerlo sin problema- y lo aceptará, sea lo que sea, lo aceptará con gracia.   
  
Por favor.   
  
Por favor, que no se humille a sí mismo rompiéndose y llorando y rogándole a Jensen que no lo  eche.

Jensen quería que fuesen amigos, tenía intención de que siguiesen siendo amigos y el hará lo que sea para que eso pase. Incluso volver a la universidad con él. Incluso volver a ser su compañero de habitación, platónico, mientras Dianne se une a ellos, libre, ahora que su madre ha muerto, y se folla a Jensen en la cama de al lado.  
  
¿Ya se la ha follado Jensen? A raíz de la muerte de su madre, Dianne podría haber cambiado su postura sobre esperar hasta estar casada; El dolor hace que la gente haga locuras. O tal vez Jensen estaba tan enfadado después de su llamada telefónica, que se acercó a ella y la convenció de que lo hicieran y así poder eliminar a Jared de su cuerpo, reemplazarlo al vincularse con la persona con la que pretende pasar el resto de su vida.  
  
Que no es él.  
  
Que nunca va a ser él.  
  
Tiene que dejar de pensar que este fin de semana es una competición entre él y Dianne. No lo es. No hay competencia porque Dianne había ganado antes de que Jensen supiera que él existía y ella sigue ganando porque es mujer y Jared es hombre y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto.  
  
Incluso si sabe que es a él a quien Jensen ama.  
  
Ha hecho todo mal, ¿verdad? Debería haber presionado para que volviesen a compartir habitaciónel curso siguiente, y continuar con su experimento. Si ha podido hacerle tanto daño a Jensen después de sólo dos meses acostándose juntos, ¿podría haberlo dejado Jensen después de otro año en su cama? Podrían haber conseguido una casa fuera del campus (algo que Jared puede permitirse ahora, después de todas las ganancias que había  obtenido la semana pasada, a pesar de su estricta regla de no usar lo que gana en los juegos de azar para vivir) y podría haberle mostrado a Jensen cómo sería vivir juntos y hacerlo tan feliz que hubiese podido encontrar el coraje necesario para elegir esa vida y ser fiel a quién es, honesto acerca de lo que es.

Pero no lo hizo. No ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo, tan sólo para no perder, así que en lugar de eso, decidió perder sin entrar en el juego. Diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba pensando en Jensen, asegurándose de que supiera todo el tiempo que había una fecha fin, incluso acostándose con alguien delante él, para asegurarse de que Jensen lo dejara.   
  
Ni siquiera le dijo a Jensen que lo ama.  
  
Cuando los motores del avión señalan que comienza el descenso, saca la carta de Jensen de su bolsillo y la alisa por milésima vez.  
  
_Pero_ , _Jared_ , _sé_ _esto_. _Cuando ya no esté contigo, todavía te amaré. Eso no va a cambiar sólo porque no estemos juntos, porque ya no seamos una pareja._    
  
_Y siempre seré tuyo._  
  
_Tu_ _Jensen_.  
  
Y pensaba que él era el valiente, pero ¿cuál de los dos tuvo el valor de decirle la verdad al otro?  
  
No fue él.  
  
Pase lo que pase este fin de semana, no se irá hasta que haya sido sincero.

***********  

Según el panel de información de vuelos, el avión de Jared va a aterrizar a la hora prevista. Está a punto de poner los pies en suelo texano por primera vez desde que huyó. Está a punto de entrar en su terreno.  
  
Está a punto de ponerse frente a él.  
  
En el coche, de camino al aeropuerto, Jensen estaba preocupado por sufrir un ataque de pánico mientras esperaban, pero no tenía motivo porque la burbuja helada en la que está inmerso sigue funcionando y no cree que pueda sentir algo aunque lo intente. Sabe que Dianne está hablando, entusiasmada con las decoraciones patrióticas, conversando con la señora que espera junto a ellos, que aparentemente es una de sus clientes y está esperando a sus nietos, y preguntándose si Jared podría querer un café cuando llegue, aunque sean las 9 de la noche, o tal vez algunas galletas en caso de que no haya comido en el avión.

A Jensen no le importa mucho  darle café o galletas o cualquier otra cosa  que se le ocurra a Dianne, pero es difícil no pensar que un puñetazo en la cara  es  lo más apropiado en estas circunstancias.  Podría hacer eso. Ver a Jared retroceder,  ver como la sangre  empieza a fluir por la nariz. ¿Podría  rompérsela con un solo golpe? ¿O debería intentar  ponerle un ojo morado? Eso sería  un cambio,  él haciéndole moretones a Jared para variar. Su propio moretón se ha desvanecido,  -desde luego no piensa admitir que ha estado viendo como sucedía todas las mañanas en la ducha- , así que, tal vez, sería apropiado devolverle el favor. En la cara.   
  
Sí.

Tal vez  no es tan emocional como  pensaba.  


Dianne no estaría con tenta si golpeara a Jared. O dia la visión de la sangre y odia causar  un escándalo público todavía más ,  así que quizá debería desistir.

Tal vez pueda hacerlo más tarde. En la intimidad de la habitación contigua a la suya, donde Jared estará durmiendo durante las próximas tres noches.  
  
Justo al otro lado de la pared.  
  
Quizás Jensen debería quedarse con Dianne hasta que pase el fin de semana. Maldita sea. Es tan estúpido. Ya debería haberlo hecho, y así dejar claro que él y Dianne son una pareja, que están felizmente juntos, y Jared es completamente indeseable, innecesario e inoportuno.  
  
Si Jared quiere frotarle a sus hombres en la cara, entonces él puede usar a su futura esposa para hacer lo mismo.  
  
¿Por qué no se ha casado ya con Dianne? Debería haberla convencido y haberse casado inmediatamente después de la muerte de su madre cuando se sentía sola, abandonada y asustada. Entonces él podría blandir el anillo en su dedo y habría derrotado a Jared.  
  
Qué pena que no vivan en Las Vegas, donde podría meterle prisa a Dianne para casarse ahora mismo antes de que Jared desembarque.  
  
El vuelo ha aterrizado. Jared está aquí, a pocos metros de distancia. Va a atravesar la puerta en cualquier momento y él no podrá darle un puñetazo.  
  
Debería haber insistido en ir a buscarlo él solo en lugar de aceptar la oferta de Dianne de ser un amortiguador, así podría haberlo golpeado tanto como hubiera querido, -oh no, seguro que lo arrestarían por agresión. ¿Jared presentaría cargos?  
  
¿Jared presentaría cargos si le pegara en privado?  
  
No va a pegarle.

No.   
  
No va a hacerlo.   
  
No le va a pegar.   
  
No  va a golpear a Jared.

Pegar a Jared.   
  
Que está  justo delante de él.

***********

Furioso.  
  
Así es como se ve Jensen, piensa Jared, mientras se inclina para devolverle a Dianne el abrazo de bienvenida. Escondiendo la cara en su pelo, estudia el rostro de Jensen. Su piel está pálida a pesar del sol de verano de Texas, aparte de un ligero rubor que Jared reconoce porque conoce muy bien a Jensen, sus ojos brillan como piedras afiladas.  
  
No hay sonrisas conciliadoras, eso seguro. Había acertado al sospechar que podría pegarle. Reprimiendo el escalofrío que se desliza por su columna, suelta a Dianne y extiende una mano cortés. _Amigos_ , había dicho Jensen. Así que, bien, le dará amistad.  
  
Jensen contempla la mano ceñudo.  
  
Evitando a la fuerza el temblor, Jared se niega a retirarla.  
  
-El coche está por aquí, -dice Jensen, y Jesús, su voz suena áspera. Ni siquiera hacerle una garganta profunda durante horas lo hacía sonar así.  
  
Mirándole compasiva, Dianne coge su mano, colgante. -Lo siento, -dice mientras siguen a Jensen hacia la salida.  
  
Se esta moviendo de forma extraña. No, la ropa le queda mal, ese es el problema. Mierda, ha perdido peso y mucho. No es obvio de forma inmediata, ya que lleva una camisa holgada, pero al verlo caminar desde atrás, Jared se da cuenta con doloroso detalle. Entre lo que cuidaba lo que comía, lo que corría todos los días y el tiempo que pasaba en el gimnasio, no le sobraba mucha carne, pero ahora, en lugar de parecer fuerte y saludable, se ve casi delgado. Encogido.  
  
Sólo han pasado seis semanas.  
  
Seguramente esto no puede ser por él.  
  
No come, había dicho Dianne por teléfono. Eso es descarado. Parece que no ha comido nada desde que Jared lo metió en ese taxi.  
  
¿No se supone que Jensen tiene una resistencia estoica y pretende que todo va bien? ¿Qué coño es esto?  
  
Deja que su mirada le diga a Dianne,  _N_ _o_ _está_ _bien_.

_Lo_ _sé_ , responde ella cuando llegan al aparcamiento. _Tienes_ _que_ _arreglarlo_.  
  
¿Cómo? Esa es la pregunta. ¿Cómo coño va a arreglar a un Jensen que está tan drásticamente roto?  
  
Sin mencionar a un Jensen que no le habla. Cuando llegan al coche, deja claro que Dianne es quien debe sentarse en el asiento delantero, a su lado, dejando la parte de atrás para él. Dianne mueve su asiento lo más adelante que puede para dejarle espacio a sus piernas, mientras que Jensen, el cabrón, deliberadamente lo desplaza hacia atrás.  
  
Oh, lo está pidiendo a voces. Lo está pidiendo jodidamente a voces.  
  
Pero eso no depende de él, ¿verdad? Vino aquí sabiendo que Jensen estaba enfadado y que tiene que dejar que vaya hasta el final. Es el turno de Jensen.  
  
Dianne pasa el viaje de vuelta señalando varios puntos de referencia de Dallas, o eso cree,por lo que puede ver en la oscuridad, y aprecia el gesto. Su charla fácil alivia la terrible tensión y le da tiempo suficiente para superar la sorpresa de estar tan cerca de Jensen y de lo horrible que se ve. Podría jurar que el asiento del conductor está vibrando debido a la furia de Jensen mientras gira el coche de una manera muy poco parecida a como es Jensen. Este es Jensen actuando. Este es el Jensen que ya no finge. Este es Jensen dejando que vean sus emociones, siendo abierto y... sincero.  
  
¿Esta es la herencia del tiempo que han pasado juntos?   
  
Por fin, llegan hasta un camino que conduce a una casa como en la que creció Jared. Sabía que Jensen provenía de una familia adinerada, y esto lo confirma. Sus antecedentes similares parecen casi irónicos dada la situación. Deberían ser tan perfectos el uno para el otro.

Lo son.  
  
Excepto que ambos son hombres.   
  
Jensen  entra  directamente en la casa mientras Jared todavía está sacando su bolso de l maletero. Tanto él como Dianne lo ven irse, y ella suspira.   
  
-¿Ves por qué necesitaba que vinieras?   
  
Pasando una mano por su  pelo suelto, sacude la cabeza. -No sé si puedo hacer algo, Dianne.

-Puedes, -dice ella. -Tienes que hacerlo, Jared, porque estoy llegando al límite de mi paciencia. Estoy a punto de estrangularlo, y sabe Dios que nunca me he sentido así con nadie.  
  
-Todavía está demasiado enfadado conmigo.  
  
Eso hace que caigan sus hombros. -Lo sé, -admite. Esperaba que su ira se hubiera calmado durante la semana pasada, pero no lo ha hecho. Parece que ha empeorado. Se ha vuelto  más violenta. ¿Sabías que está dando clases de kickboxing? Uno de los chicos del coro lo ha invitado a ir con él. Dice que es bueno, así que yo que tú evitaría sus puños.

Jared no tiene ni idea de qué hacer con esta información. -Así que no soy el único que piensa que es probable que me pegue.  
  
-No lo dejes. -Ella da un paso adelante para agarrar su brazo con ansiedad. -Prométeme que no dejarás que te pegue. Sé lo mucho que Jensen se preocupa por ti y si te hace daño, nunca se lo perdonará cuando se le pase la rabieta.  
  
Es un poco tarde para eso. -No puedo prometerte nada, Dianne.  
  
Ella asiente. -¿Eso es cosa de hombres?  
  
-Sí. -Si por _cosa_ _de_ _hombres_ se refiere a cosa de _amante_ _rechazado_.  Mierda. Jensen seguro que no se merece a alguien tan dulce como Dianne. Tal vez lo que Jared debería hacer durante estas vacaciones es persuadirla de que lo deje por su propio bien porque definitivamente está mejor sin él.  
  
¿O está siendo egoísta?  
  
Donna sale corriendo de la casa antes de que lleguen a la puerta principal. -¡Jared! –grita arrojándose hacia él. -¡Estás aquí! –Separándose de él, no lo suelta por completo mientras lo examina. -¿Has crecido aún más desde que nos vimos?  
  
-¿No lo sé, tal vez? -Le calienta el pecho sentir su interés maternal, y se inclina para besar sus mejillas al estilo europeo.  
  
-¡Te has acordado!  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
-Es realmente bueno tenerte aquí, Jared, -dice con seriedad. -Te hemos echado de menos.  
  
-Yo también os he echado de menos. -Es cierto, y duele. Si él fuera una chica de la que Jensen se hubiera enamorado, Donna sería su suegra y la querría. Él la quiere de todos modos, aun sabiendo que se volvería contra él si supiera la verdad de su relación con su hijo. -Es bueno verte.

-Imagino que ver a Jensen no es tan bueno. -Enlazando el brazo con él, lo guía hacia la casa. -Te juro que no sé lo que tiene dentro. Ninguno de nosotros lo hemos visto así nunca. Pero entra dentro. Te he guardado algo de cena por si tenías hambre.  


Jensen no está a la vista, pero Alan sale de la sala de estar para saludarlo. Se siente extrañamente como un regreso a casa, a pesar de que este no es su hogar y nunca lo será, y se deja absorber por el sentimiento. No es algo que pueda volver a sentir. Pronto está sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras Donna da vueltas a su alrededor y Dianne le cuenta todo lo que ha sucedido desde la última vez que se vieron. Se pone un poco llorosa cuando le ofrece sus condolencias por la pérdida de su madre, pero parece que lo está llevando bastante bien. A pesar de que no es fácil, no está en negación, ni se deja llevar por la ira. Jensen haría bien en aprender de ella sobre cómo hacer frente a la pérdida.  
  
Jensen.  
  
Debe estar arriba, pero no hace ningún ruido. Todo en él clama por correr tras Jensen, detenerlo y enfrentarlo y dejar que lo saque todo fuera, pero aquí no tienen la libertad que tenían cuando estaban solos. Tendrá que ser suficiente estar en la misma casa en lugar de estar separados por medio país.  
  
Al parecer, Dianne ahora trabaja con Jensen. Eso es algo bueno, se dice a sí mismo mientras le cuenta cómo empezó trabajando como gerente de la oficina, pero parece que se está diversificando para incluir todo tipo de cosas, como la doble verificación de informes financieros, que es en lo que trabaja Jensen. Se ilumina cuando habla de eso de una manera en que Jensen nunca lo ha hecho. Alan aparece para dar su opinión, y se nota cuanto disfruta teniéndola allí, ¿y no es así como se supone que debe ser? El feliz negocio familiar de los Ackles, incluida la futura Ackles.  
  
Se ofrece a acompañarla a su casa, cuando queda claro que generalmente es Jensen el que lo hace, pero sigue sin dar señales de vida. La familia parece aceptar su mal humor, ¿o solo están poniendo buena cara delante Jared cuando en realidad están mortificados? Donna parece aliviada cuando se ofrece y Dianne se ilumina. -Oh Jared, ¿lo harías?  
  
Es una noche muy cálida y el sudor brota a través de su cuerpo antes de que lleguen al camino de entrada.  
  
-Jensen a veces me lleva en coche, -dice, haciendo señalándolo. -Tengo las llaves si prefieres conducir.  
  
-Estoy bien caminando si a ti no te importa. –Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás. -Se siente bien volver a respirar el aire de Texas.  
  
-Sí, es genial. Me gusta caminar por la noche después de la cena. Es la única hora del día que es soportable. No sé por qué Jensen insiste en ir a correr por la mañana a plena luz del sol. -Espera solo un instante antes de lanzarse a lo que obviamente está en su mente. -En caso de que estuvieras preocupado, no les he contado ni a Alan ni a Donna tu secreto. Me doy cuenta de que, sin duda, se lo dijiste a Jensen en confianza y él no debería habérmelo dicho, así que podemos fingir que no sé, si lo prefieres, pero quiero que sepas que te apoyo y que si quiere hablar de ello, estoy aquí.

Así que no se había equivocado al tener un vago recuerdo de esa vergonzosa llamada en la que ella sabía sobre su homosexualidad. Si bien ya está acostumbrado a estar fuera del armario, todavía se siente mal al escuchar a alguien con acento de Texas mencionarlo. -Estoy... gracias. Está bien que lo sepas. Pensaba que no ibas a ser tan comprensiva.  
  
Ella se ríe un poco. -Como le dije a Jensen, probablemente es por eso que me siento tan cómoda contigo.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
-No eres el tipo de persona que va entrándole a la gente, ¿verdad?  
  
-¿Eh?  
  
Estudiándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, lo reconsidera. -Está bien, tal vez lo seas, pero no es necesario, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Dianne... -Seguramente no está diciendo lo que parece que está diciendo.  
  
-No es gran cosa. -La rigidez de sus hombros socava su afirmación. -Es sólo, bueno…no quiero presumir, pero los hombres tienden… a mirarme y ven algo que interpretan de cierta manera, piensan que soy algo que no soy y tratan de... normalmente tengo que tener mucho cuidado con los hombres, eso es todo, pero contigo no sentí que tuviera que hacerlo. Me siento segura.

Segura. Oh D ianne   
  
-Y creo que es a es la razón, porque no me miras como si me estuvieras imaginando desnuda.   
  
Él se ahoga con sus últimas palabras. -No, realmente no me imagino eso.   
  
-Lo sé.  -Le sonríe con una bonita sonrisa y él  se da cuenta que si fuera heterosexual y ella le  sonriera así podría estar extremadamente tentado a querer tomar lo que no  es  suyo.   
  
-Es un asco que tengas que soportar eso.

Ella se encoge de hombros. -Estoy acostumbrada.  Lleva pasándome casi diez años y tengo  maneras de lidiar con ello.Como le dije a Jensen, sólo ser su novia ayuda. Es arcaico, pero muchos hombres,  saben que le pertenezco,  así que dan un paso atrás y  lo respetan. Saben que si intentan algo y yo se lo cuento, él los machacará. Lo hizo un par de veces en la escuela secundaria cuando vio a  algunos chicos  intentando propasarse conmigo y  se corrió la voz. Así que, como le dije, cuando se  enfadó después de que  se lo mencionara, me sigue protegiendo aunque esté lejos.  


El hecho de que necesite tal protección es repugnante. No debería ser necesaria la amenaza de una paliza por parte de un novio para que los hombres acepten un no por respuesta. ¿Es por eso que ha estado tan contenta con una relación en su  mayoría platónica con Jensen durante tanto tiempo? ¿Es por eso que, para empezar, está con él?¿porque nunca la ha mirado con lujuria? Las preguntas corren por su mente. ¿Podría esto significar que no está realmente enamorada de Jensen? Él es su lugar seguro mientras termina de crecer, y como ha tenido experiencias tan negativas con los hombres, ¿cree que él es lo que quiere?  
  
Dianne es demasiado hermosa como para echarse a perder en un matrimonio sin sexo como ese. Es genuinamente amable, divertida y cariñosa y se merece a alguien que la ame por todas esas cualidades, así como por su cuerpo atractivo, alguien que respete su autonomía física pero que aprecie su decisión de compartirse con él.  
  
Ella se merece mucho más que un marido que tendrá que fantasear con otro hombre para poder acostarse con ella.  
  
¿O sólo está siendo egoísta otra vez?  
  
¿Cómo se supone que debe tomar decisiones cuando su juicio está tan jodidamente comprometido?  
  
-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Puedes decirme si está fuera de lugar, pero me he estado preguntando algo últimamente.  
  
-Claro. -¿Tiene que prepararse?  
  
-¿Es igual para los hombres gay? ¿Los hombres homosexuales miran a otros hombres homosexuales de la misma manera que los hombres heterosexuales miran a las mujeres? Quiero decir, eres hermoso, -en realidad se sonroja cuando lo dice, -y me preguntaba si te entrarían igual que me pasa a mí.  
  
-No es exactamente lo mismo, -dice, pensando en ello, -porque soy mucho más grande que tú, y más grande que la mayoría de los otros hombres también, así que no tengo las mismas vulnerabilidades que tú. Seguro que hay depredadores en la comunidad gay. -Las cosas podrían haberle ido muy mal cuando llegó a Nueva York si no hubiera tenido amigos allí para enseñarle a evitar problemas y para cuidarlo. -Pero no, en general no es como con los heterosexuales que parecen creer que tienen ciertos derechos sobre el cuerpo de las mujeres. No lo sé, ¿tal vez sea por las similitudes físicas de tamaño? –La mira a los ojos mientras ella le indica que deben girar a la izquierda. –Pero también nos sentimos amenazados por los heterosexuales, así que te entiendo.  
  
-Llegué a pensar que tal vez tu pelea con Jensen había sido porque descubrió que eras gay, -admite. -Sé lo homofóbico que es Texas y pensé que le habías dicho y él había reaccionado de manera estereotipada.

-Oh, no, eso no es lo que ...   
  
-¡Lo sé! Jensen  lo dejó claro, dijo que  se lo habías dicho cuando  empezasteis a compartir habitación.Tengo que decir que fue muy valiente de tu parte.   
  
No puede aceptar elogios que no merece. -Estoy fuera del armario. Sólo  os mentí a ti y a sus padres porque él quería que lo hiciera, y lo lamento, por cierto.  Debería haber sido sincero y si me hubieseis rechazado, que así sea. Mis propios padres lo hicieron, pero no iba a  mentir por ellos. No  voy a hacerlo por nadie.

-Excepto por Jensen .   
  
Y mierda, ahí está. - Sí.  Eso parece.

Girando hacia la entrada de una pequeña y cómoda casa, se detiene. -No sé por qué os habéis peleado, Jared. Jensen no quiere hablar, aparte de decir que no es porque seas gay. Y lamento que se haya comportado como un estúpido. Cuando te invité a venir, realmente pensaba que ya se le habría pasado, y como es demasiado obstinado para dar el primer paso, creí que una vez aquí os sería más fácil reconciliaros. Ahora parece que te he puesto en una posición incómoda y lo siento.  
  
-Oye, está bien. –la coge de las manos. -Sabía lo enfadado que estaba y aun así decidí venir. La verdad es que hice algo que él considera imperdonable, le mentí sobre algo, no sobre ser gay sino sobre otra cosa, y tiene todo el derecho del mundo a odiarme por eso. No sé si voy a poder llegar a él en estos pocos días, pero lo intentaré y siempre te estaré agradecido por darme esta oportunidad. Es más de lo que merezco.  
  
Comienza a sacudir la cabeza mientras hable y es más vehemente cuando termina. -Lo que sea que hayas hecho, no me creo que merezcas este trato. Estoy de tu parte, Jared. Y si te consuela, no estaría tan enfadado si no le importaras. Tu amistad lo es todo para él, lo sé. Eres lo único de lo que hablaba cuando me llamaba, desde el principio de curso, y lo has hecho más feliz de lo que lo había visto desde antes de lo de Josh, desde antes de que su hermano se fuera. ¿Sabes eso?  
  
-Jensen me lo contó. -Y que Dios lo ayude con los flashbacks que tiene de la noche que se lo contó.  
  
Dianne asiente con seriedad. -Sé que no quiere perderte, ninguno de nosotros quiere que te pierda. Así que, aunque no puedo darte ningún consejo sobre cómo lidiar con él porque no tengo precedentes, debes saber que tienes mi apoyo, y también el apoyo de Donna y Alan.  
  
-Mientras siga mintiéndoles sobre ser gay. -Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas, y se estremece ante la amargura que hay en ellas.  
  
La cara de Dianne se suaviza. -Me encantaría decirte que estarían bien con eso como lo estoy yo, pero ¿honestamente? Me temo que tienes razón.  
  
-Por supuesto. -Duele, y no debería. Es sólo el rechazo de dos personas al azar entre millones, dos personas que ya no serán parte de su vida una vez que Jensen lo eche de una vez por todas. Pero le debe a Jensen la oportunidad de hacer eso...  
  
O al menos la oportunidad de tomar una decisión, sabiendo la verdad de cómo se siente Jared.

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared está aquí. Jared está aquí y ¿cómo se supone que Jensen debe mantener las manos alejadas de él?

No esperaba que fuera tan difícil.   
  
Jensen se dobla y estira el cuerpo lentamente a través de la rutina que Jared le enseñó, con cuidado de no acelerar su pulso más de lo que ya está. Ha estado haciendo esto durante hora y media y sabe que tiene que parar, pero teme que si lo hace va a correr directamente a los brazos de Jared, y eso no es aceptable.   


Duele mucho.  
  
Duele demasiado verlo y no tenerlo, y Jensen no sabe cómo lidiar con eso.  
  
Tres días más, eso es todo lo que tiene que aguantar. Tres días con Jared aquí, a poca distancia, tres días de cálida risa y ojos suaves y brazos no disponibles. Dios, Jensen anhela estar entre esos brazos de nuevo. Le duele el cuerpo con la necesidad de sentirlos envueltos a su alrededor.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, vuelve a mirar por la ventana justo cuando Jared pasa por el camino de abajo. Está demasiado oscuro para ver sus ojos, pero cuando levanta la cabeza, Jensen siente que sus ojos se encuentran.  
  
Ambos se congelan.  
  
Él es el que se aleja primero, agachándose de nuevo, luchando por contener el aliento. No puede correr escaleras abajo y lanzarse contra Jared. No puede, no puede, no puede. Jared no es suyo. Jared no quiere ser suyo. Jared ni siquiera quiere ser su amigo.  
  
Hace la rutina dos veces más antes de escuchar pasos firmes subiendo las escaleras hasta el rellano que conduce a la parte de la casa que es suya y de Josh. Inmóvil, con una pierna estirada detrás de él, espera que pasen por delante de su habitación de camino al dormitorio de Josh.  
  
En su lugar, se detienen frente a su puerta.  
  
-¿Jensen?  
  
No.  
  
-Jensen, ¿puedo entrar?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿Vas a abrir la puerta?  
  
-Vete.  
  
-Voy a abrir la puerta, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
La puerta se abre antes de que Jared termine la frase y Jensen se levanta del suelo. -No, no está bien, joder. ¿Qué coño? ¡Vete!  
  
Pero Jared se queda allí, sin cooperar, aferrándose a la puerta. Sus ojos recorren el cuerpo de Jensen, pasan sobre los músculos de los brazos que revela su apretada camiseta, bajan por su pecho donde se adhiere el material húmedo, a lo largo de sus piernas.

-¿Has terminado? -Pregunta Jensen con frialdad.  
  
Los ojos de Jared se encuentran con los suyos. -Has perdido peso.  
  
-Por favor cierra la puerta.  
  
-No tienes buen aspecto, Jen.  
  
-Ya no puedes llamarme así.  
  
-Jensen. -Jared da un paso adelante. -Por favor, háblame.  
  
-No te he invitado a venir porque no te quería aquí. ¿Por qué no te quedas en casa de Dianne? Estoy seguro de que ella estará feliz de hablar.  
  
-En realidad, sí, lo estaba. Hemos hablado un poco.  
  
Jensen no quiere saber de que. –Tiene sitio de sobra. Y es la que te quiere aquí.  
  
-¿Y sabes por qué? Porque está preocupada por ti, Jensen.  
  
-Deja de decir mi nombre.  
  
En ese momento, Jared entra en la habitación. -Está bien, -dice pesadamente, -Sé que estás furioso... mira, pégame. Los dos sabemos que es lo que quieres hacer, así que adelante. Te dejaré hacerlo.  
  
-Oh, eso sería muy satisfactorio, -dice Jensen con más sarcasmo del que sabía que tenía en él.  
  
-Te sentirás mejor.  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras. Puedes seguir haciéndolo hasta que te sientas mejor.  
  
-¿Mientras te quedas ahí quieto?  
  
-Sí, -dice Jared simplemente.  
  
Jensen sacude la cabeza. -No tienes idea de lo mucho que quiero pegarte ahora mismo.  
  
-Adelante.  
  
-No. -La verdad es que no se atreve a arriesgarse a poner sus manos sobre Jared. –Es a ti a quien le gusta golpear a una pareja que no se resiste, no a mí.

El estremecimiento de Jared es minúsculo, pero está ahí. -Eso no es lo mismo y lo sabes.  
  
-¿Lo hago? -Deja que cada gramo de desprecio brille de sus ojos. -Siempre te ha gustado hacerme daño. Debería haber sabido que esto terminaría así.  
  
-¡Jensen, no! -Se mueve hacia adelante, Jared se detiene sólo cuando Jensen retrocede bruscamente. -Lo siento, yo... deja de mezclar dos cosas que no tienen nada que ver una con otra. ¡Nunca quise hacerte daño! Te amo…  
  
-No digas eso. No me mientas.  
  
-Te amo, -repite Jared, y Jensen se gira para mirar hacia la ventana porque esas palabras duelen más que cualquier otra cosa.  
  
-Vete. -La palabra tiembla, apenas más que un susurro.  
  
-Jensen. -Jared está justo detrás de él, tan cerca que Jensen puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo. –Date la vuelta. Por favor.  
  
-Vete. -Esta vez es más fuerte, pero no le queda nada. -Tienes que irte.  
  
-No voy a ninguna parte.  
  
La sacudida de Jensen es tan violenta que solo su agarre en el alféizar de la ventana lo mantiene en posición vertical. -Sal de mi habitación, Jared.

***********  

Esto ha sido un error. Eso es todo lo que Jared puede pensar, está tan horriblemente cerca de Jensen y no puede dormir. No debería haber venido. Debería haber aceptado la decisión de Jensen de cortar todo tipo de contacto entre ellos y no haber cometido el error de intentar arreglar lo que estaba empezando a aceptar, algo que tal vez no pueda arreglarse. ¿Para qué está haciendo esto? No es como si pudiera recuperar a Jensen, después de todo.  
  
El primer vuelo a Nueva York por la mañana parece terriblemente atractivo, y lo busca varias veces, varias opciones. Cualquier cosa para alejarlo de este lugar donde le rompió el corazón a Jensen y no puede volver a arreglarlo.  
  
Nunca quiso que sucediera nada de esto, esa noche, cuando salió del baño y se ofreció a Jensen. Dejando de lado su enamoramiento por Jensen, de verdad pensaba que sólo sería diversión física, pero con su experiencia, tendría que haberse echado atrás cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaban involucrando demasiado emocionalmente. Debería haberlo parado el día en que Jensen no respondió a la llamada de Dianne. Esa fue la primera señal de que algo estaba mal y debería haber prestado atención y darse cuenta de lo que significaba. Para entonces ya sabía que estaba demasiado pillado y era obvio que algo estaba pasando con Jensen que no debería estar pasando. Él podría haberlos salvado de este dolor de corazón, si tan solo hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para terminar con lo mejor que le había pasado.  
  
En cambio, va a ser el peor recuerdo de Jensen.  
  
De acuerdo, va a planificar el fin de semana ya que tomó la catastrófica decisión de venir aquí: va a ser educado y cortés con Jensen, ignorar cualquier mal comportamiento de su parte, ser amigable con la familia e intentar apartarlos de las reacciones de Jensen, que está claro que tiene el corazón roto, para darles lo mejor. Puede celebrar el 4 de julio, despedirse el domingo y terminar.  
  
Tres días.  
  
Le quedan tres días con Jensen antes de toda una vida de soledad.          

***********

Para disgusto de Jensen, duerme esa noche, nada de pequeñas siestas, sino que tiene varias horas de sueño profundo. Es inaceptable que sólo sea capaz de dormir cuando Jared está allí, y expresa su furia con una carrera particularmente dura por la mañana.  
  
Está saliendo del baño, con una pequeña toalla suelta alrededor de la cintura, cuando Jared abre la puerta del cuarto de Josh.  
  
-Oh, hey, lo siento.  
  
-He utilizado la mayoría del agua caliente. -Jensen se detiene, sin querer, los ojos se fijan en la sombra de la erección matutina de Jared bajo sus pantalones de pijama. Él solía ser el responsable de cuidar de eso. ¿Qué haría Jared si lo empujara al baño, le quitara los pantalones y lo masturbara? Así, caliente, rápido y abrumador, porque ahora conoce todos los trucos para darle placer. ¿Lo dejaría? Deja que Jared vea dónde está mirando. -Aparentemente, podrías necesitar una ducha fría de todos modos.  
  
Jared le devuelve la mirada, mira fijamente la toalla demasiado pequeña que definitivamente no cogió a propósito. -¿No te ha hecho falta una?  
  
Así que ahora están discutiendo sobre sus pollas. Movimiento inteligente, Jensen. -Nos quedamos sin hielo.  
  
La respiración de Jared se detiene ante la referencia. -Estoy bastante seguro de que tu madre dijo que tenía de más para el picnic.  
  
-¿Quieres algo? -Jensen necesita parar esto. –Podría ir a buscarlo para ti.  
  
-¿Para mí? -Jared mira de manera significativa donde la toalla de Jensen está empezando a formar una tienda de campaña, gracias a esta conversación. -¿O para ti?  
  
Jared está respondiendo con tanta fuerza que sus pantalones no están cumpliendo con su cometido. Esto está degenerando rápidamente en una competición para ver que contención va a fallar primero.  
  
Antes de que eso pueda pasar, Jensen se rompe. Empuja a Jared de nuevo hacia la habitación de Josh, abandonando la toalla allí donde cae, es una batalla perdida, y cae de rodillas, las manos bajan los pantalones de Jared y luego le agarra el culo. -No digas nada, -sisea, luego su boca se llena de felicidad y todo desaparece, excepto como se siente Jared, su sabor y la sensación desgarradora de volver a casa.  
  
Quizá Jared intenta resistirse, pero Jensen no lo deja. Pronto siente como enreda la mano en su cabello, donde tiene que estar, lo que lo obliga a acercarse más, la polla de Jared se desliza hacia su garganta como si nunca se hubiera ido. Aquí es donde pertenece.  
  
Aquí es donde pertenece.  
  
Un segundo antes de que Jared se corra, justo cuando Jensen toma un último suspiro de aire para prepararse, dice, “Jensen, córrete”, y Jensen está tan al borde que la orden hace que se incline el mundo a su alrededor y comienza a pulsar blancas ráfagas de luz.

***********

-Joder, -dice Jared mientras la conciencia se filtra de nuevo en su saciado cuerpo. -Oh joder, Jensen...  
  
Pero Jensen ya se está levantando. Se ve afectado.  
  
-Jen...  
  
-Esto no ha pasado. -Jensen se levanta, aparentemente ajeno a su falta de toalla y a las rayas de semen que cubren su piel. Cierra las manos en puños apretados, a lo largo de sus costados y levanta uno para limpiar los restos de la corrida de Jared que no ha podido tragar. Mira la mano con horror. -No significa nada. Todavía te odio. Sigo sin quererte aquí.  
  
-Está bien, dice Jared, intentando sonar calmado y tranquilizador. –Lo entiendo. No ha sucedido.  
  
Pero, joder, lo hizo. Se hunde de nuevo en la cama cuando Jensen cierra la puerta detrás de él y acaricia su polla sensible y agotada. Jensen simplemente se la chupó y dejó que él lo hiciera correrse.  
  
Jensen simplemente se la chupó y dejó que él lo hiciera correrse.

Jensen simplemente  se la chupó.

Jensen  había hecho eso.Él no lo había obligado, no lo  había obligado, ni lo  había sugerido, fue idea de Jensen y algo  en su interior lo está celebrando.   
  
Hay esperanza.   
  
Todavía hay esperanza.

***********  

El aroma del tocino frito lo atrae escaleras abajo después de la ducha, en su mayoría fría. Jensen está en la mesa comiendo una tostada, y Jared lo mira dos veces, sí, se la está tragando.  
  
Después de tragarse su corrida hace media hora.  
  
-¡Jared, buenos días!  
  
Mierda, joder, hostia puta, se había olvidado de Dianne. La puta novia de Jensen. La única que tiene derecho a tener sexo con Jensen. La vergüenza lo invade con tanta violencia que se atraganta con su respuesta y comienza a toser.  
  
-Hay café junto a la ventana, -dice Jensen desde la mesa, -si necesitas calmar tu garganta.  
  
Jensen es un bastardo malvado. Cuando Jared lo mira, se pasa la lengua por los labios aún hinchados.  
  
Bien.  
  
Eso es.  
  
Dianne se merece algo mucho mejor que Jensen. Que hayan hecho _eso_ delante de ella hace que sienta asco por los dos. ¿Y si  lleva aquí toda la mañana? ¿Y si lo estaban haciendo arriba mientras ella estaba aquí, preparando café y el desayuno para ellos?  
  
Sea lo que sea lo que logre este fin de semana, necesita encontrar una manera de que ella rompa con Jensen. Ya sea que Jensen quiera o no a Jared, Dianne no merece un novio o esposo que no puede mantener la polla en los pantalones, o, más concretamente, la boca fuera de otras pollas. Jensen es demasiado gay para fingir, y tal vez eso sea en parte por su culpa, así que lo asumirá y verá qué puede hacer para liberar a Dianne.  
  
Mientras vuelve a la mesa con su café, pellizca la parte posterior del brazo de Jensen. Fuerte.  
  
-Ow… qué coño... uh, ¿es la hora? -Jensen estalla.  
  
Dianne levanta la vista hacia el gran reloj que está sobre el horno. -Todavía tenemos una hora.  
  
-¿Una hora? -Jared se sienta en la mesa y esconde con éxito una mueca cuando Jensen le pisa el pie desnudo con la bota. -¿Qué pasa dentro de una hora? -Joder, eso duele.  
  
-Tenemos que recoger a alguien en la estación de autobuses.  
  
-Jensen... -Dianne empieza a decir  
  
-Dianne ha invitado a alguien más.

¿Alguien más? Oh alegría, ¿van a obligar a alguien más a soportar esa puta mierda de show? Patea con fuerza  la pantorrilla de Jensen. -Se perfila como un día  cojonudo.

-Espero que lo sea. -Dianne trae un plato lleno de huevos revueltos y bacon que pone delante de Jared. -Este dijo que no, pero ¿quieres tortitas?  
  
-Puedes ponerles chips de chocolate, -ofrece Jensen. –Así llegarán a tu nivel de insalubridad.  
  
-¿Te gusta el chocolate, Jared?  
  
-Comeré una si tu comes otra, -le dice a Jensen. -Media normal, media de chocolate.  
  
Para su satisfacción, la referencia hace que Jensen escupa el café. -No, -dice cuando puede hablar de nuevo. -He comido suficiente.  
  
-Sólo has comido una tostada. Come algo de proteína. -Jared le ofrece una loncha de bacon.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se estrechan. –He tomado suficientes proteínas esta mañana, gracias.  
  
Oh, esa es buena. Jared quiere aplaudir.  
  
-¿Has tomado uno de tus batidos? –pregunta Dianne inocentemente, y Jared no puede seguir con eso.  
  
-Comeré todas las tortitas que puedas hacer, -dice en voz alta para cambiar de tema. -Todavía estoy creciendo y la comida casera es un regalo raro y maravilloso para mí.  
  
Después del desayuno, Dianne se apresura a subir al coche. Aparentemente es importante que Jared vaya con ellos a la estación de autobuses, así que se pone unos zapatos y coge las gafas de sol.  
  
-Me sentaré en la parte de atrás, -anuncia Dianne antes de que Jensen pueda decir nada y se desliza detrás del asiento del conductor, dejando el otro lado libre para que Jared pueda deslizar el asiento hacia atrás y hacer sitio para las piernas. Jensen ajusta su asiento un poco hacia adelante, observa a Jared, y parece avergonzado cuando lo pilla mirando. Bueno. Cabrón.  
  
Jensen conduce mucho más tranquilo esta mañana, como esperaba Jared. Es un buen conductor, relajado entre el tráfico de las vacaciones, y Jared dirige su atención hacia los lugares turísticos que Dianne le va señalando. ¿Cómo coño va a convencerla de que va a estar mejor sin Jensen? Se ha pasado media noche pensando en la conversación que tuvieron cuando la acompañó a casa y es evidente que ella no está enamorada de él. Parecen compañeros, están cómodos como los viejos amigos, o tal vez los hermanos. Sí, así es como Jensen la trata, como a una hermana pequeña a la que quiere, y ella trata a Jensen como a un hermano mayor al que ama, aunque a veces le resulta irritante.

Ella merece estar con alguien que la seduzca (voluntariamente, por supuesto) por la mañana como Jensen hizo con él en el dormitorio de Josh. Alguien cuyo único foco de deseo sea ella y no el hombre con la polla más grande que puede encontrar para saciarse. Alguien que la respete lo suficiente como para no follar a sus espaldas.  
  
Y no es ser egoísta. No tiene nada que ver con si Jensen está con él o no. Jensen no tiene derecho a hacerle esto a una mujer cuyo único delito es preocuparse por él y necesitar su protección. Ella es demasiado buena para él, y Jared lo reconoce como alguien que ama a Jensen de forma irracional. Ella es demasiado buena para los dos.  
  
En la estación de autobuses, Jensen encuentra sitio para aparcar, y Dianne insiste en que ambos vayan con ella a recibir a su amiga, por si el autobús llega tarde y tiene que esperar. Pero el autobús no llega tarde y Jared se para antes de llegar a la multitud de personas que están recogiendo el equipaje para reunirse con sus seres queridos. Él puede esperar aquí mientras Dianne va a buscarla...

Oh.   
  
Oh, mierda.   
  
¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que _esto_ pasara?   
  
Su hermana emerge de la multitud y todo lo demás se desvanece y Jared se pregunta si es así como se siente Jensen cuando está a punto de vomitar.

***********  

-¡Sujétalo, Jensen!  
  
Jensen entra en acción ante la orden de Dianne, porque tiene razón, parece que Jared está a punto de caerse. Apretando el brazo de Jared, susurra: -Está bien. Sólo respira. Como me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?  
  
-Es Megan, -dice Jared sin entender nada. -Jen, esa es mi hermana.  
  
-Lo sé. -Tiene que ser obvio, ya que Dianne se apresura hacia ella y sonríen y se abrazan, que esto ha sido deliberado. -Jay, está bien. Ha venido aquí para verte.

-¿A mí? -Jared se vuelve hacia él, parpadeando rápidamente, pero no lo suficientemente rápido como para limpiar las lágrimas que amenazan con desbordarse de sus ojos. Agarra la mano de Jensen. -Ella... ¿sabía que iba a estar aquí?  
  
-La busqué.  
  
-Tú... -toscamente, Jared se limpia los ojos. –¿Está aquí gracias a ti?  
  
-Y de Dianne. Pero la encontré yo.  
  
-¿Jared? -Megan está de pie frente a ellos, con ojos grandes e inciertos. -Estaba demasiado asustada para creerles cuando me dijeron que estarías aquí. Pero eres tu.

-Soy yo. Y eres tú. Estás aquí. ¿Cómo...?  
  
-En el autobús de primera hora. ¿No lo sabías?  
  
-No se lo habíamos dicho, -dice Dianne, -por si acaso cambiabas de opinión. Jensen no quería que tuviese muchas esperanzas.  
  
Ojos inciertos se vuelven hacia él, estrechándose mientras mira hacia abajo y ve sus manos unidas. -¿Eres el que me escribió?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pensaba que habías dicho que eras el mejor amigo de Jared, no su novio.  
  
Jared se sacude. -Él lo es. No tengo novio. Bueno, ahora mismo no. Quiero decir…

-¿Eres gay?  
  
El horror en su tono hace que Jensen salte de nuevo frente a Jared, y aprieta su brazo de nuevo donde ella no lo pueda ver. -Si tienes algún problema con eso, entonces puedes volver a ese autobús.  
  
-Jensen. -Jared se aleja. -Está bien.  
  
Jared no es suyo para que lo proteja, tiene que recordar eso. A regañadientes, Jensen retrocede.  
  
-Sí, soy gay, -dice Jared en voz baja, consciente de su entorno. –Por eso me fui. Porque no me dejaron quedarme. Lo siento, pensaba que ellos… -hace un gesto hacia Jensen y Dianne, -te habrían advertido.  
  
-Pensamos que esa era tu decisión, -dice Dianne. -Es tu secreto.  
  
-No es un secreto. Soy gay y estoy fuera del armario, -le dice a Megan. –En la Universidad a la que vamos, todo el mundo lo sabe. Si me hubiera quedado en casa, habría tenido que fingir que no lo era, y no podía hacer eso. No iba a hacerlo.  
  
-¿Así que me dejaste?  
  
-Megan...  
  
-¿Me dejaste con _ellos_? -Su voz se eleva y Jensen mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no están llamando demasiado la atención. -¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?  
  
-No podía, Megs, eras demasiado joven.  
  
-Lloraba todas las noches. –Está llorando ahora, abiertamente, al igual que Jared. -Lloraba todas las noches, tenía mucho miedo de que te hubiera pasado algo malo, porque estabas durmiendo en la calle, frío y solo, dime que no terminaste en la calle, Jared.  
  
-No lo hice. Tenía un amigo en Nueva York y me quedé con él.  
  
-¿Por qué no contactaste conmigo para decirme que estabas bien?  
  
-Lo hice. Lo intenté, pero el mail me fue devuelto. Deben haber cambiado tu dirección de correo electrónico. Lo intenté varias veces por si acaso. Incluso llamé a casa un par de veces solo para escucharte contestar el teléfono y saber que estabas bien.  
  
-No lo estaba, -dice ella con fiereza. -No estaba del todo bien. No sin ti. ¿Por qué no dijiste _algo_ por teléfono?   
  
-Pensaba que te habían dicho la verdad y que tú también me odiabas y por eso habías cambiado la cuenta de correo. No se me ocurrió que habían sido ellos los que la habían cambiado. Lo siento, Megs, joder, lo siento.  
  
Con eso, ambos se mueven, cayendo uno en brazos del otro, el rostro de Megan enterrado en la camisa de Jared mientras se aferra a él. Jensen mira a Dianne y se alejan varios pasos, dándoles a los hermanos algo de privacidad ahora que saben que todo va a ir bien. Que ella no va a romperle el corazón a Jared.

***********

Dos horas más tarde, están en el picnic, en el parque, con todos los miembros de la iglesia de Dianne y Donna. Megan y Jared no han dejado de hablar y Jensen se siente aliviado al verlo tan feliz. Hay una luz en sus ojos que Jensen no había visto nunca, y tiene.  la certeza de que buscar a Megan ha sido lo correcto. Jared necesitaba esto. Él no puede darle mucho (más allá de las mamadas ilícitas y maravillosas), pero puede devolverle a su hermana.  
  
La felicidad de Jared es contagiosa y Jensen se encuentra sonriendo mientras ayuda a algunos hombres que conoce del coro a colocar las mesas para que las señoras de la iglesia preparen la comida. Asegurándose de que lo llamarán si es necesario, Jared había aceptado quedarse con Megan y los dos están sentados en la hierba, debajo de un árbol absortos en su conversación.  
  
-Estoy tan contenta de que hayas hecho esto por él. -Dianne se pone a su lado, con un enorme bol de ensalada de patata en los brazos. -Mira lo feliz que está.  
  
-Justamente estaba pensando eso. –Cogiendo la ensalada, se inclina para ponerla detrás del pollo frito. -Tú fuiste quien la convenció de que no soy un chiflado, así que gracias por eso.  
  
Ella le da un puchero burlón. -¿Ya me has perdonado por invitarlo a que viniera?  
  
-Lo siento, últimamente he sido un imbécil.

-Sí que lo has sido.   
  
-Lo sé.   
  
-Casi había llegado a mi límite contigo, Jensen Ackles .   
  
-¿Oh? ¿Y qué  pensabas hacer cuando lo hicieras?

Un golpe en la parte trasera de sus pantalones vaqueros lo hace saltar y se da la vuelta para encontrar a su madre blandiendo una cuchara de madera para la ensalada. Ella la agita frente a Dianne. -Cuando era pequeño, esto funcionaba para  que no se desviara.

Sonriendo, Dianne la  coge y se golpea la palma de la mano. -Creo que ahora es un poco  mayor para  ponerlo sobre mis rodillas, Donna.

Esta no es una conversación en la que quiera participar, y sus ojos buscan instintivamente a Jared, cuya atención ha sido captada por la cuchara. Oh Dios, ¿había visto como su madre lo golpeaba?   
  
Imagina que esta conversación tiene lugar entre su madre y Jared. Imagina que es Jared  el que está allí, de pie, golpeándose la palma de la mano con esa cuchara,  mientras mira el culo de Jensen. Imagina un mundo en el que tendría derecho a  bajarle los pantalones, darle la vuelta, ponerlo sobre sus rodillas y darle unos buenos azotes  frente a toda la congregación por la actitud que  ha tenido con  él desde que llegó aquí.   
  
Por la mirada  que puede ver  en la cara de Jared, sus pensamientos  van en la misma dirección. Menos de un minuto después, él y Megan  van paseando hasta donde ellos están.   


-Hemos venido  a ver si alguien necesita ayuda,  -dice, dirigiendo su sonrisa más inocente a todos menos a Jensen. -¿Dianne? ¿Donna?   
  
-Hay que descargar más sillas de la camioneta,  -dice Jensen. -Podríamos hacer eso.   
  
Los ojos de Jared se encuentran con los de Jensen. -Por supuesto. Megan, ¿estarás bien  si te quedas ayudando con la comida?   
  
Ella asiente. -No te vayas lejos.   
  
-No lo haré.  Vuelvo en unos minutos.   
  
Jensen conoce bien el parque y, justo antes de  llegar al aparcamiento, se dirige  hacia un grupo de árboles que se encuentra en un rincón desierto.

-No tenemos derecho a hacer esto,  -dice Jared mientras empuja la cara de Jensen contra un árbol y le clava los dedos en el culo a través de  los vaqueros.

-Lo sé.  
  
-Es asqueroso.  
  
-Lo sé.  
  
Pero ninguno de los dos detiene lo que están haciendo.  
  
-La vi azotarte, -murmura Jared en su oído mientras se frota contra él. -Justo allí, en público. Parecía que estaba enseñándole a Dianne como ponerte firme…   
  
-Era lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
- _Joder_ , -gime Jared. -Quiero azotarte aquí mismo. ¿Te dio fuerte?  
  
-Apenas lo he notado. Necesito sentirlo.  
  
-¿Y si nos descubren?  
  
-No lo harán. Vengo aquí de vez en cuando a tocar la guitarra y nunca viene nadie.  
  
-Hoy está lleno de gente. -La mano de Jared se desliza dentro de sus vaqueros y de su ropa interior y clava las uñas en la carne de Jensen, haciéndolo gemir.  
  
-No me importa. Lo necesito, Jay.  
  
-Está mal.  
  
-Entonces castígame.  
  
-Me estás matando, Jensen.  
  
-Jen. Lo sé. Haz algo al respecto.  
  
-No eres mio…

-Lo soy en este momento .  -Lo es, siempre, _siempre_ , pero ahora no es momento para esa conversación y retuerce su mano entre el árbol y sus caderas para desabrocharse el cinturón, sin importarle como la corteza  le  raspa  el dorso de la mano. -Utiliza est o.   


- Si alguien …   
  
-Voy a estar vigilando . Duro , Jay, no tenemos mucho tiempo .   
  
Ha perdido tanto peso que no necesita  desatarse los vaqueros , solo  bajárselos . Jared se hace cargo, los  empuja hacia abajo junto con los calzoncillos , desnudándolo.   
  
- Saca el culo y  pégate al árbol. Envuelve  los br azos a su alrededor. No grites .   
  
Le duele de todas las maneras correctas y Jensen siente que el dolor quema directamente a través de él . No hay calentamiento previo , Jared no le da tiempo para  acostumbrase, directamente le golpea con el cinturón doblado  en la parte alta del culto tan  fuerte y rápido como puede. La primera ráfaga sacude algo  profundamente enterrado en el vientre de Jensen y lo hace  jadea r .   


-Misma palabra de seguridad, -Jared muerde.  
  
-Más fuerte, -ordena Jensen.  
  
Jared cumple.  
  
Ahora es el pecho. ¿Cómo puede dolerle el pecho cuando le golpean el culo?  
  
-Respira, Jen.  
  
Oh. Respirar. Importante. Pero el primer aliento sale tembloroso, lleno de lágrimas, el segundo es un sollozo.  


-Llora si lo necesitas. Seguiré vigilando .   
  
É l no puede llorar . No aquí , en el picnic de la iglesia del 4 de julio con su familia y Dianne y la hermana de Jared esperándole s, no cuando Jared no es suyo, pero en este momento J ared lo es ,  es de  Jensen  igual que Jensen es suyo y se rinde y deja que los sollozos  lo atraviesen.

***********

Jared  ve a Jensen desmoronarse y pensaba que hoy había llorado lo suficiente con Megan, pero su cuerpo piensa de manera diferente.  Parpadea con furia  para ahuyentar las lágrimas. Tiene que ver lo que está haciendo, asegurarse de  que  no  le está haciendo daño a Jensen, asegurarse de que ambos están a salvo  y no los descubran. No puede perder el control también. Uno de  ellos tiene que mantener la cabeza fría.   
  
-Voy a correrme,-jadea Jensen. -Jay, dime, dime rápido, sí o no.   
  
-¡Sí! -Dice Jared. - Sí, Jen,  córrete para mí,  córrete para mí,  ahora mientras te azoto  como te  mereces por actuar como un mocoso mimado. Me gustaría poder hacerlo delante de todos, bajarte los pantalones y castigarte como a un niño travieso para que todos vean  como te pongo en tu lugar  cuando te lo mereces.   
  
Semen pinta la corteza frente a Jensen y Jared le da un último golpe al brillante culo rojo que tiene ante él.   
  
-Ponte de rodillas y lame tu desorden,  -ordena.   
  
Jensen cae instantáneamente, su lengua destella para obedecer, y  arquea la espalda como si supiera exactamente lo que pretende Jared. Jared apenas logra liberar su polla antes de que su clímax haga erupción y se inclina hacia adelante para apoyar una mano contra el árbol  y mantenerse en posición vertical mientras que la otra  mueve su polla para  rociar con su corrida el culo golpeado de Jensen.

Oh. Mierda.   
  
Jared está completamente jodido.   
  
-Deja que se seque,-dice cuando Jensen se mueve para levantarse.   
  
-Si viene alguien...   
  
-Alguien ya ha  “ venido ”. Yo. En tu culo. Deja que se seque.   
  
No espera que Jensen obedezca ahora que el frenesí de la necesidad ha terminado, pero Jensen vuelve a ponerse a cuatro patas, con la cabeza sumisamente baja y la corteza de árbol frente a él escrupulosamente limpia.   
  
-Buen chico.-Las palabras salen de forma involuntaria, pero ve la reacción de Jensen.

¿Cómo puede dejarlo ir después de esto?  
  
-Le dijiste a tu hermana que sólo tardarías unos minutos, -dice Jensen después de que han pasado más de unos minutos. -Estará preocupada, será mejor que vuelvas.  
  
Volver. No quiere. Por muy emocionado que esté de ver a Megan, quiere caer sobre la suave y espesa hierba que está justo aquí y poner a Jensen sobre él para mirarle el culo, tal vez frotar su piel porque no se va a secar con esa humedad, y luego aprender como es besar a Jensen cuando no se lo ha follado.  
  
No puede hacer la mayoría de eso, pero se pone de rodillas para inspeccionar los verdugones de Jensen. Se están poniendo rojo oscuro, mierda, le ha dado en serio. -¿Cómo estás? -Pregunta, frotando el pulgar sobre el más oscuro.  
  
-Si sigues haciendo eso, voy a correrme otra vez.

-Jensen...  
  
-Tenemos que volver. No se secará, extiéndemelo por la piel o algo así.  
  
-Puedo limpiarlo...  
  
-¡No! -La cabeza de Jensen se mueve con fuerza, los ojos húmedos y enrojecidos ardiendo. -Esperaré si quieres, pero no tenemos tiempo. Tú por lo menos tienes que volver.  
  
-Te amo.  
  
-No digas eso. Esto es sexo, Jared. Eso es todo lo que siempre ha sido.  
  
-Tu dijiste…  
  
-Estaba equivocado. Esto es solo físico. -Su voz es plana, dura. No tiene nada del suave calor que la voz de Jensen generalmente tiene después de una escena cuando está acurrucado en los brazos de Jared. -No lo confundas con lo que no es.

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenía que pasar.

A medida que avanza el picnic, Jensen se da cuenta de que más vale que ha tenido algo de práctica intentando caminar normal después de recibir unos azotes, en la universidad. Le duele tanto que antes del postre se escabulle a los baños para asegurarse de que no hay sangre, porque ¿cómo iba a explicarlo?   
  
Pero por otro lado, ¿cómo podría explicar algo de esto?   
  
Jared no lleva aquí ni  24 horas  y ya ha hecho que se corra dos veces. Esta mañana, vale, puede que haya tenido una excusa, había sido una necesidad reprimida después de seis semanas separados, pero  ¿esta tarde?  Y no había sido sólo sexo,  ¿azotes con el cinturón? ¿En público?   
  
¿Qué le pasa ?   
  
Jared. El puto Jared Padalecki. Parece que está  hecho a partir de todo lo que Jensen menos puede resistir y parecería que Jensen es lo mismo para él. No se pueden resistir  el uno al otro, por lo que el plan original de Jensen de  cortar todo tipo de contacto había sido correcto.   
  
No. Ese era el plan original de Jared, ¿recuerdas?   
  
¿Es por eso?   
  
¿Sabía Jared que no podían volver a ser amigos platónicos y por eso  había planeado escaparse sin avisar?   
  
Aunque esté poco dispuesto a admitirlo, la verdad es que tiene un punto. Hubiera preferido que se lo dijera, pero ¿lo habría aceptado sin  saber lo que sabe ahora, después de  lo de  hoy? Duele, pero Jared tenía razón. No pueden estar cerca el uno del otro y a la vez estar separados.

Entonces, ¿qué coño va a hacer ahora?  
  
¿Aceptar estos tres días como un regalo de despedida, una extensión inesperada de su experimento, y luego pasar el resto de su vida asegurándose de no estar cerca de Jared?  
  
Se trasladan a la parte del concierto nocturno al aire libre. Ahora son un grupo, varios miembros jóvenes de la iglesia con los que Megan se había juntado durante su larga ausencia y la de Jared, y Jensen se concentra en socializar con ellos, dejando que Jared haga lo mismo al lado de Megan. De vez en cuando siente que una mano pellizca sus verdugones al pasar y lucha contra la fantasía que invoca repetidamente de estar desnudo entre el grupo, para que Jared les enseñe a los demás cual ha sido su castigo.  
  
¿De verdad había querido castigarlo Jared? ¿O simplemente había utilizado esas palabras al final sabiendo que dispararían y mejorarían su clímax? ¿Cree que la paliza compensa el comportamiento tan atroz que tuvo anoche? ¿O fue sólo sexo?  
  
Sólo sexo  
  
Él no sabía que era capaz de mentirle a Jared a la cara, de esa manera, mentir sobre algo tan monumental.  
  
¿Por qué sigue diciendo Jared que lo ama? No, en serio, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora, cuando ya están terminando y está a punto de liberarse de él para siempre?  
  
(Sonaba tan sincero anoche).  
  
No.  
  
No, él no necesita esto. No cuando están tan cerca de terminar.  
  
(¿Y si Jared lo ha amado todo el tiempo?)  
  
No.  
  
Se lo habría dicho.  
  
¿No es así?  
  
(Jensen no lo hizo)

Pero... no, eso no es justo, él lo hizo, en esa estúpida y vergonzosa carta que los ha traído a este momento, justo aquí, a esta noche, donde está bailando en un concierto  el 4 de julio en su ciudad natal con su amante gay y su futura esposa. Si Jensen no hubiera escrito eso, Jared no lo habría llamado, no habrían peleado y Dianne no se habría sentido obligada a invitarlo a venir este fin de semana.   
  
(Pero él está aquí y el mundo  vuelve a estar bien de nuevo y si Jared lo ama,  si de verdad lo ama...)   
  
Para.   
  
Sólo.   
  
Para.   
  
Ha hecho su elección. Eligió Texas, eligió a sus padres, eligió a Dianne.   
  
(Jared lo ama)   
  
Por favor, no. Oh Dios,  por favor, por favor no.  
  
No puede tener un ataque de pánico aquí,  los fuegos artificiales  van a empezar en cualquier momento. Vamos, respira. Sabe cómo hacerlo, Jared le enseñó…   
  
(Jared lo ama )   
  
Una ola de calor  punzante lo inunda. Oh mierda,  se va a poner malo. Entre cientos de personas, a la intemperie, donde no  tiene ninguna privacidad,  delante de su familia y la iglesia  y Jared...   
  
(Jared lo ama )   
  
-Vuelvo enseguida,  -le grita a Dianne sobre la música.   
  
-¡Pero los fuegos artificiales están a punto de  empezar!   
  
-Vuelvo enseguida. Sólo necesito... volveré.   
  
Se libra de sus manos, deja que la multitud lo  mueva, sin importarle hacia dónde va, siempre y cuando esté lejos de todos los que conoce. Está más tranquilo aquí, lejos de la música, menos gente. Más espacio.   
  
Árboles   
  
Acaba de llegar al refugio del primer árbol cuando escucha la única voz que desesperadamente no quiere escuchar.   
  
-¿Jen?

***********  

Incluso visto sólo a través de las luces pulsantes del concierto, Jensen se ve horrible. Jared se apresura hacia él, aliviado de haberlo encontrado después de verlo desaparecer del lado de Dianne. -Jensen, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? ¿Estás sangrando?   
  
Es el segundo árbol en el que Jensen se apoya hoy, pero esta vez parece que lo necesita para mantenerse de pie. -No. -Su voz es tan tranquila que Jared apenas puede oírla sobre de la música distante.  
  
-¿No qué? Jen, me estás asustando. Háblame. Mírame, al menos.  
  
-Creo que. Podría. Vomitar.  
  
Oh, mierda, le ha dado a Jensen un ataque de pánico. Cuidando sus movimientos, avanza y pone una mano en el estómago de Jensen. -Respira en mi mano.  
  
Jensen le da una mirada confusa. Oh, cierto, no le había enseñado esto.  
  
-Cuando inhales, asegúrate de empujar mi mano con el estómago. Vamos, respira.  
  
-Voy a… ponerme enfermo.  
  
-No, te sientes así porque no estás respirando, eso es todo. Estás bien, Jen, estás seguro.  
  
-No lo estoy.  
  
-Lo estás, te lo prometo. Sólo respira, despacio y tranquilo. Haz que mi mano se mueva. Eso es, buen chico, así. Respira de nuevo. ¿Ves? Puedes hacerlo. Está bien. ¿Otra vez? Sí, buen chico. -Ese término familiar parece tranquilizar a Jensen. -Una vez más, vamos, Jen. Sé bueno por mí, respira por mí, sí, así. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?  
  
Jensen todavía parece aturdido, pero ya no está tan conmocionado.  
  
-Sigue respirando, eso es, eres un buen chico. Pon tu mano sobre la mía, siente cómo se mueven. Sí, nene, ¿sientes eso? Eso es que estás respirando. Que estás bien, estás bien. Sigue, no demasiado rápido. Perfecto, muy bien, Jen. ¿Sí? ¿Ves? Te dije que estabas seguro.  
  
El estómago de Jensen se tensa. -No estoy seguro.  
  
-Lo estás. Respira por mí, Jensen.

-¡No!  
  
Mierda, lo está perdiendo. -Jen, está bien, dime, ¿por qué no estás seguro? Dime y lo arreglaré.  
  
El estómago de Jensen se pone rígido bajo la mano de Jared mientras grita: -Tú… me… amas.  
  
-Sí. Sí, lo hago. -Espera, ¿es eso lo que ha provocado esto? -Jen, por el amor de Dios, por favor sigue respirando. Te amo. ¿Por qué no te sientes seguro?   
  
Jensen lo mira con ojos desesperados. -Porque te amo. Y estoy jodido si tú también me amas.  
  
Su mano se enrosca alrededor de la que tiene Jared contra su estómago y Jared lo deja porque está respirando bien, ahora que por fin ha dicho que es lo que lo tiene aterrorizado.  
  
-Quiero esto, -continúa Jensen. -Te quiero, nos quiero. Pero no quiero volver a sentirme seguro contigo porque no puedo tenerte.  
  
-¡ _Siempre_ te he querido!  
  
-Querer, claro. -Jensen pone los ojos en blanco. -Por el sexo mientras te convenía.  
  
-No…  
  
-Pensaba que eso es todo lo que era para ti. Esa fue tu oferta, Jared, ¿recuerdas? Te ofreciste a dejarme experimentar contigo, a dejarme usarte. No por amor. No para siempre. Era para saber si era gay o no. Y sí, funcionó, soy gay. Experimento completado.   
  
-Sólo porque empezara así no quiere decir…  
  
-¡Te acostaste con Chad!  
  
Mierda. -¡Porque tenía miedo!  
  
-¿Miedo?  
  
-Me ibas a dejar. Joder, Jensen, sé que ha sido horrible para ti, pero ¿crees que ha sido fácil para mí? Estaba enamorado de ti antes de que incluso nos acostáramos juntos, ¿sabes? Me enamoré de ti el día que nos conocimos, cuando no sólo eras mi sueño hecho realidad, físicamente hablando, sino que también me sonreíste con dulzura cuando te confesé que era gay y me aseguraste que no iba a ser un problema y eso fue todo.

-Estás mintiendo.   
  
-Mi ofrecimiento  fue puramente  egoísta. Te quería de cualquier manera que pudiera  tenerte, cuando creía que eras hetero, estabas fuera de los límites para mí. Entonces  me miraste desnudo ese día y fue obvio que no eras tan  hetero como pensábamos, y no pude resistirme.  
  
-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?   
  
La pregunta más importante. Jared fuerza una respiración profunda y no  aparta la mirada de los ojos de Jensen. -Pensaba que era porque no quería presionarte. Quería que fueras libre para hacerte una idea sobre lo que querías hacer sabiendo que eras gay.   
  
-¿ _Pensabas_?  Entonces, ¿por qué fue de verdad?   
  
-Porque tenía demasiado miedo de perderte.   
  
Mordiéndose el labio, Jensen mira hacia otro lado, por encima del hombro de Jared. -Así que en lugar de decírmelo me dejaste.

- Sí.

-Me rompiste el corazón.   
  
-Y mío. Si te sirve de consuelo.   
  
Sobre sus cabezas, comienzan los fuegos artificiales, explosiones de luz que se reflejan en la piel pálida de Jensen, iluminando sus ojos angustiados.   
  
-¿Habría  cambiado algo,  -pregunta Jared, -si te lo hubiera dicho antes? ¿Si hubiera luchado  para que te quedaras conmigo, en lugar de dejarte volver aquí?    
  
Jensen mira hacia abajo, apretando su mano alrededor de la de Jared.   
  
-Porque la cosa es, Jen,  que  tú también me dejaste.  Tus planes siempre habían sido dejarme. Elegir a alguien más por encima de mí.   
  
Levantando la cabeza, los ojos de Jensen brillan. -No hay  nadie por encima de ti, Jared, -dice con fiereza. - _Nadie_.   
  
-Jen...   
  
-Tú eres mi todo, ¿no lo entiendes?   
  
Son las palabras que anhelaba escuchar, pero no dichas con tanta desesperación. -Pero no soy suficiente. No soy suficiente para compensar lo que te costaría elegirme.   
  
-Lo eres todo,  -repite Jensen, y luego está pegado al cuerpo de Jared, con las manos alzadas para tirar de su cara hacia abajo. -Nunca pienses que no eres suficiente para mí. Eres  _todo_.    
  
A pesar de que Jared había pensado que no podría tener esto hoy, aquí está con la lengua de Jensen en la boca, un Jensen frenético e insistente en sus brazos.  Aunque Jensen puede tener falta de experiencia sexual,  está claro que aprendió a besar y Jared le permite tomar el control, se abre cuando lo exige y le da todo lo que pide.   
  
Jensen sabe a café y malvaviscos, y a pecado y cielo  juntos y, por primera vez desde que descubrió que era gay, Jared se siente completamente en paz.   
  
Hasta que un suave jadeo lo sacude.

Un jadeo que no es de Jensen.

***********  

Jensen no entiende por qué Jared se ha apartado. -Eres mío,  -enfatiza, girando la cabeza de Jared hacia él y tirando de ella hacia abajo.  
  
-Jen.   
  
Hay una advertencia en la voz de Jared, y no  le  está mirando. En cambio, sus ojos  miran por encima de su hombro, así que Jensen  se gira.   
  
Para ver a Dianne  a diez pasos de distancia.

***********  

Diferentes fuegos artificiales explotan en el cielo, sobre ellos mientras la mira,  así que el tiempo debe estar pasando.  Necesita moverse. Decir algo. Salir de los brazos de Jared.   
  
Mierda,  lo ha pillado besando a Jared y él ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de dejarlo ir.   
  
Se necesitan dos explosiones más para remediar eso.   
  
Para  dejarlo salir.

-Dianne, -comienza Jared.

-No. -Su voz es inestable mientras mueve los ojos entre uno y otro. -No quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir en este momento.  
  
Está esperando que sea él el que hable. Aunque no puede. Las únicas palabras que se le ocurren son: "Lo amo" y no puede decir eso.  
  
-Esto. –Hace un gesto con las manos entre ellos. -¿Todo el tiempo?  
  
-No. –Al menos puede decir eso.  
  
-No puedes decirme que esto es cosa de este fin de semana.  
  
-No.  
  
-Dianne... -Jared lo intenta de nuevo, pero ella lo interrumpe.  
  
-¿Habéis follado?  
  
La palabra envía un estremecimiento a través de Jensen. -Sí.  
  
-¿Anoche?  
  
-No.  
  
-¿En la universidad?  
  
Jensen no puede decir que sí.  
  
-Sí, -dice Jared. -Dianne, si tú...  
  
-Confié en ti. -Ella se vuelve hacia él. -En realidad te dije que estaba de tu parte. Cómo te habrás reído de mí.

-¡No! No fue así.   
  
-¿No fue así que me estás robando el novio?   
  
-Te mereces algo mejor que él.   
  
-Oh, porque  _tú_ eres el que se lo merece, ¿verdad?   
  
-Lo siento,  -interviene Jensen. -Dianne, lo siento.   
  
-Sí,  eso me ha parecido, cuando tenías la lengua en su garganta. Nunca  _me_ has besado así, Jensen.   
  
-¡Pensaba que no querías que lo hiciera!   
  
Ella inclina la cabeza hacia un lado y lo mira con desprecio. -Dime una cosa. ¿ _Alguna_ vez  quisiste?   
  
Y ahí está el problema.  Nunca quiso. Ni una sola vez.   
  
Ella ve la respuesta en su cara. -Pero, ¿pensabas casarte conmigo? ¿Cómo íbamos a tener hijos? ¿por inseminación artificial?   
  
-No lo sabía,  -estalla. -Pensaba que era hetero. No sabía que no lo era, no hasta...   
  
-¿Hasta Jared?   
  
-Sí. Hasta Jared.   
  
Los fuegos artificiales  estallan en el cielo con la traca final, ahogando cualquier esperanza de conversación. A pesar de sí mismo, Jensen levanta la vista, se imagina perdido entre los colores y las luces, estallando en fragmentos, y ya no es  ese hombre que le ha hecho esto a una de las mejores personas que conoce.   
  
La música termina con los últimos fuegos artificiales, y el silencio repentino cae como humo residual flotando sobre ellos.

-Tu hermana te está buscando, Jared. -Dianne lo rompe. -Le dije que iba a buscarte. También le sugerí que deberías llevarla de vuelta a San Antonio por la mañana para que puedas estar más tiempo con ella. Jensen, -sus ojos son fríos cuando se vuelve hacia él. -Te sugiero que vayas con ellos para que puedas averiguar qué es lo que quieres hacer. ¿Puedo suponer que vosotros dos habíais terminado, y estabas planeando casarse conmigo de todos modos y fingir que no eras homosexual, para tener contentos a sus padres?  
  
Ella es demasiado perspicaz y él se estremece por dentro. -Lo siento...  
  
-No me importa cómo te sientes ahora. Sólo quiero saber. Si sabías que eras gay después de estar con Jared, obviamente había algún motivo por el que todavía pretendías casarte conmigo.  
  
-Te amo, Dianne.  
  
No tiene sentido en el contexto en el que están y ella lo sabe. -Amas a tus padres, -corrige, -y no querías que te echaran, como le pasó a Jared, si les decías la verdad. 

***********

Jensen parece que no puede respirar de nuevo y Jared no  va a pasar otra vez por eso. Dando un paso adelante, le pone una mano tranquilizadora en la parte baja de la espalda, su dedo meñique  roza el borde de  los verdugones. -Gracias por venir a buscarme, -interviene suavemente. –Voy a ir a encontrarme con Megan ahora.   
  
Jensen hace un sonido de protesta y trata de volverse.   
  
Jared agarra su cinturón y tira de nuevo de él para enfrentar a Dianne, sin soltarlo. -¿Vas a decírselo a Alan y  a Donna?-Le pregunta.   
  
-¿Qué? ¡No! -Parece horrorizada. -Eso es  algo que tiene que hacer Jensen. O no, si decide no hacerlo, pero no  voy a ser parte de la mentira.  No os voy a cubrir a ninguno de los dos.   
  
-Entendemos.-No debería hablar por los dos de esta manera, pero Jensen está en apuros y Jared necesita cuidarlo. -Y lo sentimos, Dianne.  Los dos.   
  
El desprecio  ha desaparecido y ahora sólo los mira  con lástima. -Hay muchas cosas que ahora tienen sentido y antes no. Si Jensen es gay, lo entiendo, no puede  hacer nada al respecto, pero... podrías haber tenido la decencia de romper conmigo si  estabas enamorado de Jared, Jensen.   
  
Jensen sólo asiente, incapaz de hablar.   
  
Renunciando a él, fija la mirada en Jared. -No le hagas daño. Cuida de él.   
  
Su generosidad también  lo deja sin palabras. Tontamente, asiente.   
  
-Iré a casa con  otra persona. Despídeme de Megan y dile que fue un placer conocerla.   
  
Ella le había organizado una reunión con su hermana y él, a cambio, había destrozado su mundo. A siente de nuevo.   
  
-Jensen, te dejaré que les cuentes a tus padres por qué terminamos. Si no quieres que sepan la verdad, tienes que darles una buena razón  para que lo acepten.

Con eso, los deja, con la cabeza  alta, caminando derecha y segura como si su vida no acabara de hacerse añicos.

 

 


	31. Las inmediatas consecuencias.

  
Jared y Jensen observan a Dianne irse en silencio.  
  
A su alrededor, la gente se está acercando a los aparcamientos, el espectáculo ha terminado, las celebraciones han concluido un año más. Megan está en algún lugar entre la gente y Jared necesita encontrarla antes de que entre en pánico porque él ha desaparecido otra vez.  
  
No puede soltar el cinturón de Jensen.  
  
-Ella... ella ha roto conmigo, -dice Jensen por fin. -¿Lo ha hecho? ¿Dianne y yo hemos terminado?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Lo sabe.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-¿Crees lo que dijo de no decírselo a mis padres?  
  
Mierda, ¿eso quiere decir que Jensen se va a quedar en el armario a pesar de todo? -Sí, ella lo decía en serio. -Jared lo suelta. -Necesito encontrar a mi hermana.  
  
-Oh. Por supuesto. -Jensen suelta la mano de Jared, que tenía sujeta con un agarre mortal que ni siquiera había notado hasta que la repentina liberación hace que sienta pinchazos. –Sí, seguro. Vamos a buscar a Megan.  
  
Tanto rollo con que es el _todo_ de Jensen. El alivio  que ve en la cara de Jensen significa que todavía va perdiendo.  
  
Cuando pasan por los baños provisionales, vacíos, ahora que todo el mundo se está marchando a casa, hace un gesto hacia un cubículo libre. -Sólo voy a... necesito...  
  
-Por supuesto. Yo también.  
  
Se separan en cubículos individuales. Jared es demasiado alto para eso, pero apoya las manos en la pared posterior y deja que su cuerpo caiga derrotado. Tiene menos de un minuto para prepararse y comportarse de forma brillante y alegre delante de Megan, delante de los padres de Jensen cuando lleguen a casa y continúen con la farsa.  
  
Mierda. Parece que ha conseguido lo que tenía intención de que pasara, que Dianne rompiera con Jensen, pero ojalá no hubiera tenido que descubrir el alcance total de su traición. En este momento ella no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir en busca de consuelo y Jared sabe cómo se siente eso, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. Después de Jensen, él es la última persona a la que querría ver en estos momentos.

Sabía que Jensen  estaba pillado desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez, dorado y riéndose en el patio junto a su encantadora novia, y debería haber sido mejor  persona, nunca debería haber ofrecido su cuerpo, su corazón, a un hombre que nunca le había pertenecido. Es tan repugnante como sus padres le dijeron que era.

Bien. El karma es una perra porque de todos modos no va a  conseguir a Jensen. Si Jensen quiere quedarse en el armario ahora que es libre,  él no va a acompañarlo. Se acabó el andar a escondidas, el fingir. Mira a donde los había llevado.   
  
Oye  la cadena del  otro cubículo. Jensen ha terminado. Jared también tiene que irse. Apretando los ojos,  respira profundamente tres veces.   
  
Vale. Hora de irse.   
  
Caminan en silencio a través de la multitud, buscando en la oscuridad. Al final, es Megan quien los encuentra.   
  
-¿Jared? ¡Jared!  –Le golpea el hombro por detrás. -Menos mal que eres tan alto. ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?  Has desaparecido.   
  
-Yo... -Jensen agita el brazo en dirección  al aparcamiento. –Voy a coger el coche y os veo en la carretera al otro lado de esos árboles, donde estuvimos antes.   
  
Antes, cuando le  había dicho que era solo sexo. -Claro.  -Es obvio que necesita unos minutos  a solas, aunque  el cuerpo le pide a gritos que no lo pierda de vista. –Te esperaremos allí.   
  
Megan  ve a Jensen desaparecer, luego se vuelve hacia Jared con el ceño fruncido. -Eso no tiene sentido,  -dice. -Es igual de rápido  que vayamos con él.

Cogiéndola del brazo,  comienza a caminar a través de la multitud en dirección a los árboles.

-Necesita algo de espacio .   


-¿Espacio? -Mira detrás de ella. -¿Está bien?  
  
-En realidad no.  
  
-Jared. ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
No hay forma de que pueda ocultarle esto, ¿verdad? –Dianne y él han roto.

-¿Han roto? -Parece escéptica. -¿Por qué?  
  
-Es su problema, Megan, no el nuestro.  
  
-¿Ha tenido algo que ver, que tanto tú como él no habéis podido quitaros la vista de encima en todo el día?  
  
Mierda. -Megan...  
  
-No puedes esperar que no vea lo que está justo delante de mí, Jared. Vosotros dos sois tan obvios como el infierno.  
  
-No lo somos. -¿Lo son?  
  
Le lanza la mirada mordaz que ha tenido desde pequeña. -En primer lugar, ¿tal y como estabais agarrados en la estación de autobuses? No es el típico comportamiento de un mejor amigo. En segundo lugar, apenas me has mirado durante dos segundos seguidos en toda la tarde porque estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndotelo con los ojos y él estaba igual que tú. En tercer lugar, ¿pensabas que no me había dado cuenta que desaparecisteis durante casi una hora cuando fuisteis a buscar las sillas y que volvisteis sin ellas? ¿O que estuvo caminando raro el resto del día?  
  
-No es... no hicimos… -No puede decirle a su hermana pequeña la verdadera razón por la que Jensen caminaba de forma extraña. -No se lo puedes decir a nadie.  
  
-¿A quién se lo iba a decir?  
  
-Los padres de Jensen. Ellos no lo saben.  
  
-¿No saben que es gay?  
  
-Ni siquiera saben que lo soy yo. No puedes decir nada, Megan.  
  
-No lo haré. –Cuando llegan a la carretera se recuesta contra una baranda mientras los coches serpentean lentamente. -Pensaba que estabas fuera del armario.  
  
-Lo estoy. -Él adopta la misma postura, menos los brazos cruzados. –Sólo que no en Texas. Bueno, no con la familia de Jensen.  
  
-¿No reaccionarían bien?  
  
-Él dice que no.  
  
-No los conozco muy bien, pero parecen agradables. Y a ambos les gustas mucho.  
  
-Sí. -Y teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que él no quiere perder su respeto, es difícil culpar a Jensen, que tiene mucho más que perder.

***********

Megan llena el viaje a casa con una conversación alegre e informal sobre como ha pasado el día. Jared está agradecido porque le permite responder sin necesidad de prestar mucha atención, dejándolo en libertad para concentrarse en Jensen que se encuentra en el asiento del conductor junto a él. Jensen no habla, ni mira a los ojos de Jared. Durante unos minutos, se permite tener la esperanza de que, tal vez, se esté preparando para hablar con sus padres cuando lleguen a casa, pero si fuera cierto, ¿no querría Jensen que él formara parte de eso? ¿No le pediría apoyo? El hecho de que Jensen lo está excluyendo confirma lo que Jared no quiere saber.  
  
No es suficiente. Que Dianne rompa con él todavía no es suficiente para que lo elija, sin importar una mierda que haya dicho que Jared es _todo_ para él.  
  
Han terminado.  
  
¿Debería despreciarse por esperar que Jensen le dé una última follada antes de que se separen?  
  
Las luces aún están encendidas cuando llegan a casa, lo que significa que los padres de Jensen están despiertos. La estúpida parte de Jared que se niega a renunciar, se aferra a su vana esperanza hasta que entran y Jensen recibe el saludo de su madre con un murmullo. -Voy a darme una ducha -y desaparece por las escaleras.  
  
Sí. No va a suceder nada.  
  
Donna parpadea un segundo y luego se gira hacia Jared. -¿Qué le pasa? ¿Y dónde está Dianne? Pensaba que la traeríais de vuelta para tomar una última copa.  
  
No por favor. No es posible que le toque a él dar la noticia. Mirar a Megan no ayuda. Ella parece tan asustada como él. -Um, -dice.  
  
-¿Jared?  
  
Jensen debería haber sabido que Donna lo interrogaría. ¿Qué coño quiere que le diga? Le estaría bien empleado que lo sacara del armario. -Ella y Jensen han roto.  
  
-Oh. –Donna se tapa la boca con la mano y mira hacia las escaleras. -¿Está bien?  
  
-En realidad no. -¿Qué más puede decir?

Su mirada vuelve a él, ilegible. ¿Sospecha? ¿Se imagina que se ha estado follando a su hijo durante meses y arruinado su futuro matrimonio? -¿Y Dianne?  
  
-No. -Se siente como un niño travieso siendo interrogado. -Ella, uh, se fue a casa con otro amigo. ¿Christopher, creo? -Megan y él los habían visto pasar entre el tráfico.  
  
Donna debe aprobar a Christopher, porque se relaja un poco. –Ya veo.  
  
Está aterrorizado de que la próxima pregunta sea para saber qué había pasado ya que no sabe cómo responder a eso.  
  
En cambio, ella señala hacia la cocina. -Cuando Jensen era joven, -dice en tono de conversación mientras la siguen a regañadientes, -solía hacerle té de limón y miel cuando estaba molesto. ¿Se lo llevarías, Jared? Ya tengo puesta la tetera.  
  
-Claro. -Se apoya torpemente en el borde de la mesa. -No sabía que bebía té.  
  
-Sólo en circunstancias como esta. Megan, cariño, puedes tráeme la taza que está justo al fondo, la que tiene la cara de oso.

¿Un oso? Jared se estremece ante la feroz y rugiente cara cuando Megan la coge. -No me digas que es la taza favorita de Jensen.  
  
-La eligió una vez que fuimos a hacer una excursión. -La cara de Donna se suaviza mientras le coge la taza a Megan. -Había tenido algunos problemas de acoso escolar y dijo que le gustaría ser un oso. -Le da una pequeña palmadita a la taza antes de llenarla con agua. -La he tenido guardada desde entonces para cuando la necesita.  
  
Megan se gira para mirarlo y él lee en su cara exactamente lo que está pensando: su madre nunca permitiría tal indulgencia, en primer lugar y mucho menos guardarla para futuros momentos de vulnerabilidad.  
  
-Ahí tienes. -Donna termina de exprimir el limón y le tiende la taza a Jared. -Megan y yo estaremos en la sala de estar con Alan cuando estés listo para unirte a nosotros.  
  
-Gracias. –Lo que dice no tiene sentido. ¿Cuándo esté listo? ¿Cuándo tanto él como Jensen lo estén? Suena tan formal que su estómago se contrae. –Voy a llevarle esto.

No sabe qué esperar mientras sube las escaleras. No se oye correr la ducha. La puerta de Jensen está medio abierta y, como seguro que lo ha escuchado y no la ha cerrado, Jared asoma la cabeza. -Tu madre te manda esto.  
  
Jensen está en el borde de la cama, sin camisa, con el cinturón enrollado en las manos. Levanta la vista al oir la voz de Jared. –Quiero un nosotros, -dice. -Nos quiero, Jay, pero estoy jodidamente asustado.  
  
Jared se congela en la puerta. -Pensaba que habías cambiado de opinión.  
  
-No. -Con una risa desesperada, Jensen chasquea el cinturón. -Eres para mí. Sólo tú.  
  
¿Por qué parece tan angustiado? Entrando, Jared deja la taza sobre el escritorio antes de arrodillarse frente a Jensen. -¿Me creerás si te digo que tú también eres para mi?  
  
Jensen sacude la cabeza. -¿Y si no soy suficiente para ti?, -Dice en voz baja. -Estás acostumbrado a tener a cualquier persona. A todos.  
  
-Eso era antes de ti.  
  
-Chad…  
  
-Fue porque me ibas a dejar. No porque lo quisiera.  
  
-En Nueva York…  
  
-Te lo dije, no me tiré a nadie allí.  
  
-Pero esas fotos que enviaste...  
  
-Sí, quería hacerte daño, lo admito. Fue estúpido. Pero, Jen, me aseguré de que supieras que me iba solo a casa. No toqué a nadie todo el tiempo que estuve allí, lo juro.  
  
Jensen se muerde el labio inferior y juega con el cinturón un poco más. -¿Y si te cansas de mí?  
  
-Nunca.  
  
-Eso no lo sabes.  
  
-Sí. Me has arruinado para alguien más, ¿no lo entiendes?  
  
-Tú también me has arruinado, -dice Jensen con el destello de una sonrisa. Dejando a un lado el cinturón, coge las manos de Jared. –Quiero tanto ser tuyo, Jared.  
  
-Lo eres. -Las lágrimas le escuecen. ¿Puede estar pasando esto de verdad? -Eres mío, Jen. Y yo también soy tuyo. Todo yo.  
  
Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jensen presiona un suave beso contra su boca. -Aunque estoy asustado. Lo siento, debes pensar que soy patético.

-No. -Vierte toda su alma en esa palabra, desesperado por que Jensen lo entienda. -Lo entiendo, de verdad. Escúchame. Si necesitas tiempo, está bien. No necesitamos decir nada todavía. Aún estás en shock porque Dianne lo ha descubierto, fue horrible, y está bien si estás conmocionado. No voy a presionarte. Por favor, no creas que estoy esperando que bajes las escaleras y salgas del armario ahora mismo. Si quieres hacerlo estaré allí para ayudarte, pero si necesitas algo de tiempo, también te apoyaré. Sólo necesito saber que estamos en la misma página, que va a suceder.  
  
-Lo hará. -Jensen apoya la frente contra la de Jared un momento, dejando que las ramificaciones de su decisión se hundan en ambos, luego se sienta de nuevo. -Sé que estás fuera del armario y sé que no puedes estar con alguien que no esté. Lo entiendo. Yo sólo... esta noche no puedo hacerlo.  
  
-Está bien. -Todo está bien, más que bien. Jared todavía tiene mucho miedo de creer que es verdad, pero puede sentir que una pequeña burbuja de emoción comienza a crecer en su corazón. -Mira, llevemos a Megan a San Antonio mañana, como sugirió Dianne. Creo que te ayudará salir de aquí un día. Además, me gustaría enseñarte de dónde procedo.  
  
Ahí está la tímida sonrisa de Jensen que Jared ama tanto. Es acuosa y nerviosa, pero está ahí. -Me gustaría verlo.  
  
-Entonces tenemos un plan. -Soltando la mano del agarre de Jensen, la apoya suavementeen la mejilla de Jensen. -¿Todavía quieres darte una ducha?  
  
-Quiero darme una ducha contigo, -dice Jensen con franqueza. -Pero supongo que vas a decir que no.

-Tus padres nos esperan abajo con Megan. Dijeron algo sobre  tomar  una última copa.   
  
-Tradición del 4 de julio.  -La boca de Jensen se tuerce, pero su  suave sonrisa regresa. 

-Sé que el momento no es el correcto, está bien. Necesito unos minutos antes de bajar, así que tal vez me de una ducha antes unirme a ti. -Él mira la taza del oso. -¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre?  
  
-Que Dianne y tú habíais roto. Nada más que eso. Tenía que decirle algo para explicar por qué Dianne no estaba aquí y no quería mentir en caso de que la llamara. Sé que son muy cercanas.  
  
-Está bien. Gracias. Lo siento por haberte dejado con eso. No debería haberlo hecho.  
  
-Lo que necesites, Jen. Está bien.  
  
-Te necesito dentro de mí.  
  
La polla de Jared pulsa con esas palabras. Quiere lo mismo. -Tal vez mañana podamos detenernos en algún lugar de camino a casa. -Ante la mirada decepcionada de Jensen, dice -Cuando te desnude y estés debajo de mí en la cama, no podré contenerme. Y tú eres ruidoso, Jensen, eres jodidamente ruidoso y no quiero que intentemos estar en silencio. No podemos hacerlo aquí. Especialmente no esta noche.  
  
-Lo sé. -La voz de Jensen suena resignada, pero sus ojos brillan. -Sin embargo, vas a dormir conmigo. Promételo.  
  
-Por supuesto. Megan está en mi habitación. No tengo otra opción.

***********  

Para sorpresa de Jensen, se convierte en una velada agradable. Deja que la ducha limpie los restos  de su tembloroso trauma, y si también  llora de manera brutal y salvaje, bueno, los ojos hinchados encajan con lo que sus padres saben que sucedió con Dianne. Luego, vestido con una sudadera y una camiseta que  había cogido del bolso de Jared, que estaba  en la habitación de al lado, baja las escaleras para encontrar álbumes de fotos repartidos por toda la mesa de café en la sala de estar y  a su madre regalándoles a Jared y Megan historias de cuando Josh y él eran pequeños.   
  
Es la primera vez que la oye hablar así sobre Josh desde que se fue, y suena cariñosa y feliz, sin sombras en  los ojos. Aún así, se acurruca en el sofá junto a ella con su té recalentado en lugar de sentarse con Jared en el sillón que  había reclamado junto al padre de Jensen. Su posición le da una vista perfecta de la cara de Jared, y se enfoca en eso mientras la conversación y las risas giran en torno a él. Esta podría ser su última noche feliz en casa con sus padres, con Jared, incluso con Megan, que ya  es como una hermana para él,  así que se deja empapar por el ambiente. Su madre le acaricia las rodillas de vez en cuando, y su padre sigue  mirándole preocupado, por lo que trata de mantener lo que siente fuera de  su expresión y cuando no puede, se esconde detrás de su taza y del té de su infancia.   
  
Cuando es hora de irse a la cama, su padre dice buenas noches y el resto van escaleras arriba para rehacer la cama de Jared para Megan. Su madre da por sentado que Jared  dormirá con él, y está agradecido de no  tener que hablar de ello.   
  
Justo antes de que su madre vuelva  a bajar las escaleras, lo hace a un lado. -Jared  me dijo lo que pasó,  -dice. -No te lo voy a preguntar nada porque puedo ver que todavía no estás preparado para hablar,  pero cuando quieras, estoy aquí.   
  
Está en lo correcto. Apenas ha dicho una palabra e incluso ahora siente  la garganta tan constreñida que  le resulta imposible hablar. Encuentra la manera de sonreír y  asiente con la cabeza, esperando que el gesto transmita todo lo  necesario.   
  
-Os haré unos  sandwiches para que  os los llevéis por la mañana.  ¿Jared dijo que  os ibais temprano?    
  
¿Si? Tiene sentido,  así que asiente de nuevo.   
  
-Entonces los haré esta noche. No os olvidéis de ellos.   
  
Él quiere hundirse en el amor  que ve en sus ojos y envolverse en el. -No lo olvidaremos.

Su sonrisa es la que siempre le daba cuando era un niño pequeño que corría hacia su madre para que le solucionara los problemas. -Deja que Jared también conduzca. Es un largo camino de ida y vuelta.  
  
-Lo haré.  
  
-También se lo he dicho a él. -Dándole palmaditas en el brazo, mira dentro de la habitación de Josh, donde Jared y Megan se están riendo por algo. -Son unos niños maravillosos. Has hecho algo increíble al reunirlos de nuevo.  
  
Ella no conoce los detalles del distanciamiento de Jared con su familia, había sido lo suficientemente sensible como para no presionar y saber los detalles de lo sucedido. Él se siente tan agradecido por la suerte que ha tenido de tenerla como madre, que la agarra y la abraza. Ella se sobresalta, ya que no está acostumbrada a los abrazos si no son para saludar o despedirse, y luego lo abraza con fuerza.  
  
-Te amo, -le susurra al oído, luego entierra la cara en su hombro ante la amenaza de las lágrimas cuando ella se lo susurra de vuelta. ¿Alguna vez lo han dicho antes?  
  
Cuando se aleja, mantiene la mano en su brazo y él ve en los ojos de su madre un reflejo de sus lágrimas. –Conduce con cuidado mañana, -le dice, luego levanta la voz para darles las buenas noches a Jared y Megan.  
  
Salen de la habitación de Josh. Megan tiene su propio abrazo de despedida y él está seguro de que Jared también quiere hacerlo, dada la predilección que tiene por los abrazos, pero se queda atrás y Jensen sospecha que se siente culpable. Detrás de la espalda, coge la mano de Jared, teniendo cuidado de que su madre no los vea, y Jared le aprieta los dedos con fuerza. Los tres la ven bajar las escaleras y entrar en la cocina.  


-Ya podéis daros la mano abiertamente. -dice Megan una vez que se ha ido. -Está bien, lo sé.  
  
-Lo descubrió, -dice Jared cuando Jensen se vuelve hacia él. -Dice que somos muy obvios.  
  
-Lo sois. –dice mirando sus manos enlazadas. -No sé cómo no se han dado cuenta.  
  
Jensen se había esforzado mucho en no mostrar nada antes de bajar las escaleras, pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso. Aún no.  
  
-Solo no hagáis ruido esta noche, -continúa. –Necesito mi sueño de belleza. -Con esas palabras, gira sobre sus talones y cierra la puerta de la habitación de Josh tras ella.

***********  

-Yo, uh, voy a darme una ducha, -dice Jared una vez se quedan solos. Está pegajoso por el sudor del día.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen, oscurecidos por la preocupación de descubrir lo obvios que han sido, se iluminan. -No me vas a invitar a unirme a ti, ¿verdad?  
  
-Has tenido tu turno. -A decir verdad, no hay nada que Jared quiera más, pero se siente mal. Es estúpido, es demasiado tarde, pero siente que le deben a Dianne un respeto. -Estaré en dos minutos.  
  
-¿Tengo permitido, al menos, compartir el baño contigo para poder lavarme los dientes?  
  
No está en él negarle eso, por lo que entran al baño juntos. Abriendo el agua, Jared se quita la camisa. -Oye, no estás aquí para mirarme.  
  
-Claro que lo estoy. -Jensen sonríe mientras aprieta la pasta de dientes sobre el cepillo. -Vamos, sigue.  
  
-Vas a destruir mis buenas intenciones.  
  
-Estoy siendo un chico bueno. Tú eres el que tiene pensamientos sucios.  
  
-Es difícil no tenerlos cuando me estoy desnudando delante de ti. -La sensación del cinturón en sus manos, cuando se lo quita, le recuerda los verdugones de Jensen. ¿De verdad eso había pasado hoy? -Inclínate, Jen.  
  
A punto de meterse el cepillo de dientes en la boca, Jensen se detiene. -Eso suena sugerente.  
  
-Quiero ver como estás. -Señala el cinturón. -¿Te has puesto un poco de crema?  
  
Jensen baja el cepillo de dientes con presteza. -No lo pensé. -Se inclina, apoyando los antebrazos en la encimera. -Será mejor que me cuides, Jay.  
  
Sus ojos se encuentran en el espejo mientras Jared se mueve detrás de él. El calor irradia a través del suave material del fino pantalón de chándal de Jensen y Jared pasa las palmas de las manos por sus mejillas, haciendo que Jensen sisee. -¿Dolorido?  
  
-Sí. -Pero empuja el culo de nuevo hacia las manos de Jared. –He perdido práctica.

Jared aprieta, sólo por el placer de escuchar ese silbido de dolor otra vez. -Debería haberte dado un calentamiento previo, lo siento.  
  
-Fue perfecto. Me ayudó a pasar el día. -Jensen mantiene su mirada en el espejo. -Sentía como si estuvieras conmigo, tocándome, sin parar.  
  
-Te estoy tocando ahora. –No quiere detenerse nunca, quiere que sus manos estén sobre Jensen eternamente. -Arquea la espalda.  
  
Jensen obedece y Jared levanta cuidadosamente el material para que no rasque la piel dolorida mientras le baja los pantalones hasta los muslos. -Mierda. -El trasero de Jensen está morado e hinchado ahora que ha tenido tiempo de enfriarse, con varias rayas más oscuras de golpes particularmente fuertes. -No era mi intención darte tan fuerte. -¿Cómo ha podido estar sentado abajo sin gritar?  
  
-Se siente bien, -dice Jensen. -Me gusta. Debemos hacerlo más.  
  
-No hasta que estés mejor. -¿Está mal que quiera pasar las uñas sobre las marcas?  
  
-Hay crema debajo del lavabo. Eso ayudará, si insistes.  
  
-Insisto. Te he hecho daño…  
  
-Yo te lo pedí.  
  
-Esto no.  
  
Retorciéndose, Jensen mira por encima del hombro para encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Jared. -¿Sabes lo que deseaba?  
  
-¿Qué?

-Poder hacerlo en público, delante de todos, tal como dijiste. Sé que es una fantasía, pero quería que fuera verdad. Después de todo, fui grosero contigo en público. Así que estaría bien que me castigaras para que todos pudieran verlo.  
  
Las manos de Jared se cierran sobre el calor de la piel golpeada. -Jen, sabes que no estaba haciendo eso para castigarte, ¿verdad? Nunca haría algo así, no en serio.  
  
-Me gustaría que pudieras, -dice Jensen. -Me gustaría que pudieras mostrarle a todo el mundo que te pertenezco.  
  
-Me perteneces. -Aprieta, hundiendo sus dedos en la carne herida. –Sólo yo puedo hacerte esto.  
  
-Sólo tú.  
  
Jensen es suyo. Jensen es suyo de verdad. Poniéndose de rodillas, Jared busca el bote de crema fría. Él aplica un poco sin previo aviso sólo para divertirse al escuchar el grito de Jensen. La crema se derrite de forma desigual cuando toca la piel. Todavía no puede creer que haya hecho esto, que le haya hecho daño a Jensen de forma tan visible. Nada de lo que habían hecho antes había sido tan intenso.  
  
-Va a ser difícil para ti conducir mañana.  
  
-Sí. -Jensen suena inapropiadamente feliz por eso. -¿Qué pinta tiene?  
  
Mala. -Pone más crema. –Tienes que sentir esto como si te estuviesen saltando chispas.

-Se siente bien. Calmante.   


-No  vuelvas a dejar que te haga esto otra vez.

-Te voy a rogar que me lo hagas de nuevo. Lo he echado de menos. Esto y mucho más. Hay tantas cosas que quiero intentar, Jay. Tantas cosas que quiero saber cómo se sienten.   
  
-Parece que tienes una lista.   
  
-La tengo.  -Jensen se retuerce de nuevo para poder sonreírle. -Puedo escribírtela.

-Hazlo. –Había pensado que ya no iba a tener el cuerpo de Jensen nunca más y de repente aquí estaba ofreciéndole todo. Es demasiado bueno para ser verdad y presiona un beso contra una de las mejillas.  
  
Jensen gime, empujando hacia atrás. –Tu también.

- ¿Yo también?

-Una lista. Quiero ver la tuya. Toda. Todo lo que puedas imaginar que quieres hacerme, qué quieres intentar, házmelo.  
  
Jared besa su otra mejilla. -No quiero asustarte.  
  
-Entonces haré la mía primero. Es extensa. Después puedes decirme cuantas cosas coinciden con la tuya.

Tantas posibilidades pasan por su mente que lo hacen temblar de necesidad, pero se contenta con dar una bofetada justo en el centro del culo de Jensen. -Me vas esperar aquí, así, mientras me ducho.

-Hay un espejo, ¿sabes? Así que aún puedo verte.  
  
De pie, él sonríe. -Lo sé.


	32. Chapter 32

Jared  decía en serio lo de no tener sexo. En la cama, se acurrucan el uno contra el otro, con los cuerpos desnudos  enredados y Jensen se siente aliviado al sentir a Jared empalmado  contra él. Al menos no es por falta de ganas. Cuando Jensen desliza su mano entre ellos para envolverla alrededor de la polla de Jared, Jared  se la aparta de inmediato.   
  
-Estoy muy cerca.   
  
-Pues déjame.  -Jensen se retuerce para  quedar frente a Jared. -No te estoy pidiendo que me folles, pero quiero que  te corras. Déjame chupártela.  
  
-Jensen.   
  
-Sé lo que dijiste. Lo entiendo. Pero eso no significa que tengas que sufrir.  
  
-Ya  me he corrido dos veces hoy.   
  
Habla la culpa, Jensen lo sabe, y  no quiere que Jared  se sienta así. No  ha hecho nada malo,  ha sido él.  Él es el que no era libre,  él es el que engañó. El dolor  que  Dianne esta  sufriendo es  culpa suya, solo suya, y  no lo olvida. –Niégamelo, pero déjame hacer esto por ti. Yo... necesito hacerlo. –Ahora ya se besan, así que roza sus labios  con los de Jared. -Déjame, Jay.  
  
-Eres una amenaza,  -dice Jared, pero se está riendo. Acerca a Jensen, agarrándolo firmemente del cuello  con una mano y lo besa adecuadamente. Maldición, se  han estado  perdiendo esto  todo  el tiempo, ambos  lo evitaban.   


Poniéndose al mando, Jensen rueda sobre él, a horcajadas sobre sus caderas para que sus pollas se froten mientras se besan. Aguanta todo lo que puede, hasta que tiene claro que el próximo empujón lo va a lanzar por el borde, luego retira la boca. -Permíteme.  
  
Con los ojos salvajes de deseo, Jared jadea, -Joder, Jensen, está bien. Pero tu…  
  
-Dime que no, -dice Jensen de nuevo, y se desliza por el cuerpo de Jared, cubriendo su pecho con besos mientras baja. -Esto es para ti. Es mi regalo para ti…  
  
Es él quien dice _lo_ _siento_ , y _te_ _amo_ , y _te_ _quiero_ , y _te_ _perdono_ , y sabe exactamente cómo atormentar la polla de Jared para mantenerlo a punto de correrse, alejándose de él solo lo suficiente, luego empujándolo de nuevo hacia el borde. Las manos de Jared tiran de su cabello, lanzando chispas de dolor a través del cuero cabelludo. Jensen gime alrededor de su polla, sabiendo cuánto le gusta eso a Jared y obtiene su recompensa cuando se corre. Saboreándolo, se asegura de que haya terminado completamente antes de tragar. Dios, cómo ha podido perderse esto.  
  
En cuanto a él, está tan duro que duele. -Jay, -murmura, frotándose contra la pierna de Jared mientras sube hacia arriba. -Quiero correrme.  
  
-No.  
  
La palabra en si casi lo empuja. Desesperadamente presiona contra la polla gastada de Jared. –Lo necesito.  
  
-No, bebé. -Dándose la vuelta, Jared lo deja caer de costado. Se apoya contra la espalda de Jensen y coge sus manos entre las suyas, levantándolas, alejándolas de su polla. -No, no, compórtate.  
  
¿Cómo es que no conseguir lo que quiere lo vuelve tan loco de necesidad? –He cambiado de opinión. –Le muerde la mano y menea el culo… pero, oh Dios, el roce del vello de Jared contra su piel en carne viva es suficiente para provocar el inicio de su clímax. –¡Jared… joder… ayuda!  
  
Entendiendo al instante, Jared agarra la polla de Jensen, apretando los dedos alrededor de la base. Jensen entierra su aullido en el antebrazo de Jared, estremeciéndose violentamente como si se estuviera corriendo, excepto que no lo está. No lo está, Jared llegó a tiempo.  
  
-Te quiero, -dice mientras su cuerpo se estremece volviendo a la normalidad.  
  
Los labios de Jared lo encuentran para darle un dulce y casto beso de buenas noches. -Yo también te quiero.

***********

Jensen se despierta con hambre. Le da instrucciones a Jared, que va conduciendo, mientras él se come dos de los sándwiches de su madre antes de dejar atrás Dallas, y consigue que Jared pare un par de veces en las siguientes dos horas, una para comer hamburguesas y la siguiente pasteles y muffins.  
  
-Te vas a poner malo, -dice Jared, pero está sonriendo.  
  
Saboreando el pastel de fruta que queda, Jensen señala, -Te he dado la mitad de mis muffins. -Es divertido darle de comer a Jared, pero quiere hacerlo de nuevo al revés. Tal vez en el viaje de vuelta.  
  
-Sois asquerosos, -comenta Megan desde el asiento de atrás.  
  
Ha estado bromeando sobre eso una y otra vez toda la mañana, así que Jensen felizmente la ignora.  
  
No es un viaje particularmente pintoresco, pero el cielo está despejado y la música de Megan suena a todo volumen, y aunque no es ni su estilo ni el de Jared, es entretenido, además tiene a Jared justo a su lado para poder mirarlo a placer y siente el corazón rebosante de felicidad al no tener que preocuparse por ser descubierto, ya que Megan lo sabe todo sobre ellos. Además es una gran compañía, divulgando los vergonzosos secretos de la infancia de Jared (es lo justo después de todas las historias que su madre contó sobre él anoche) y provocando a ambos con comentarios sarcásticos que a Jensen le encantan.  
  
También la quiere por la alegre bienvenida que le ha dado a Jared en su vida, así como por haber aceptado tan fácilmente lo que causó que la dejara. Ayer, había sorprendido a Jared, a menudo, mirándola como si fuera un milagro. Le había llevado un poco de tiempo dejar de dudar, y de prepararse para un repentino rechazo por parte de su hermana. Jensen también estaba preocupado, porque obviamente se había tomado el aparente abandono de Jared muy mal. Tal vez la comprensión de lo imposible que era ser gay en su ciudad natal fue lo que provocó que lo perdonase.

Pero  esos pensamientos errantes se acercan demasiado a todo en lo que no quiere pensar ahora mismo. Ha dejado todo eso detrás de él, en Dallas. Hoy es para celebrar y regocijarse y disfrutar de estar enamorado de Jared.   
  
Jared  también  lo ama.   
  
Es difícil de creer, pero es verdad. Jared lo ama y quiere estar con él,  a pesar de su comportamiento cobarde.   
  
Jared lo ama.   
  
Como si sintiera lo que está pensando, Jared  lo mira.  Desliza la mano sobre  su muslo y lo aprieta. Fuerte.   
  
-¿Necesitáis parar un rato para tener una sesión de besos apasionados?,  -Pregunta Megan. –Porque estamos cerca de Austin y es algo que probablemente podríais hacer allí.

***********  

Jared nunca se había imaginado que la próxima vez que entrara en San Antonio sería al lado del hombre al que ama. A decir verdad, cuando se fue, nunca esperó volver.  
  
Está agradecido de que Jensen lo haya dejado conducir después de su breve parada en Austin. Ayuda tener algo en lo que concentrarse, que no sea al aluvión de recuerdos que está teniendo. Donde quiera que mire, ve lugares donde pasó una parte de su vida, una vida que ha dejado tan atrás que generalmente consigue fingir que nunca existió. Pero lo hizo. Y ahora mismo está a su alrededor.  
  
Mientras pasan por su antiguo instituto, lo señala con la cabeza. -¿Vas allí? -Le pregunta a su hermana.  
  
-Sí.  
  
Ella está extrañamente tranquila desde que llegaron a San Antonio, como si fuera sensible a su estado de ánimo. Jensen tampoco ha dicho ni una palabra, solo apoya la mano de forma casual sobre el muslo de Jared, como para asegurarse de que sepa que no está enfrentándose solo a esto.  
  
Ayuda.  
  
Jensen ve pasar la escuela. -¿Ha cambiado?  
  
-No parece que lo haya hecho. -Hay sitios en los que Stephen y él solían pasar el rato. Ahí está el edificio de geografía donde recibió su primera mamada. Ahí está el campo de fútbol, donde solía ver a Stephen entrenar cuando se unió al equipo, donde lo vio empezar a mirar a las animadoras y, finalmente, un día lo vio con una de ellas bajo las gradas. Meredith estaba debajo de él, como Jared había deseado estar. Las gradas parecen nuevas. Más brillantes y más altas. Como si necesitaran ser reemplazados después de lo que presenciaron.  
  
¿Seguirá Stephen con ella?  
  
-Los cobertizos para bicicletas no han cambiado, -comenta mientras doblan la esquina y los ve a lo lejos. Él mira a Jensen, incapaz de recordar si le contó tantos detalles sobre su pasado. -Ahí fue donde me pillaron con el señor Morgan el día que me fui.  
  
-¿Te pillaron? -Repite Megan.  
  
Lo cierto es que no había entrado en detalles cuando habló con ella. -Sí. -Vuelve a mirar a Jensen. -Lo que llamas tendencias exhibicionistas es, en realidad, producto de la falta de privacidad que había aquí.  
  
Los labios de Jensen se contraen. -El señor Morgan, ¿eh?

-Mi profesor de geografía.  
  
-¿Eso es lo que te pone? Jared, deberías habérmelo dicho. Te dejaría llamarme señor Ackles...  
  
-¡Todavía estoy aquí! -Interviene Megan. -Esperad hasta que me dejéis y luego podéis jugar  todo lo que os apetezca. Puedo decirte el código de la puerta que hay en el lado norte así puedes repetir la jugada en el mismo sitio, si quieres. Es donde siguen yendo los niños.  
  
Sonriendo, cuando la siente sonreír de forma cegadora, Jared mira por encima del hombro. -Espero que no lo sepas por experiencia, jovencita.  
  
-Oye, -ella saca la lengua, -Soy más mayor de lo que tu lo eras entonces.  
  
-Y mucho más inocente, espero.  
  
Sabe que lo es, ya que el día anterior habían tenido una conversación en el parque donde le confesó que nunca había tenido novio y no está muy segura de querer uno porque tiene planes mucho más emocionantes para cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para poder escapar de sus padres. Hizo que le contara todo sobre su viaje a Europa y lo reprendió por no haber ido más lejos y no haber visto más. Al tener prohibido hacer lo que la mayoría de los niños normales hacen en la escuela secundaria, se pasa el tiempo soñando, tramando e investigando, y ya ha trazado un elaborado plan para hacer un viaje alrededor del mundo, tan pronto como pueda ganar dinero. Empieza con un viaje a Machu Picchu y continúa con una visita a los pingüinos de la Antártida, espeleología en Nueva Zelanda, buceo en el Pacífico Sur, para culminar con una fiesta de la luna llena en Tailandia, a ser posible el día que cumpla 21 años, antes de relajarse con la vida salvaje de África y visitar un par de museos en Europa. Los detalles de su investigación, incluso los lugares donde puede alojarse y la mejor manera de recorrer cada país, lo convencen de que va totalmente en serio y que ya está haciendo planes para aumentar sus fondos lo mejor que pueda. Él no pudo llevársela cuando se fue, pero puede ayudarla con su propia versión de escape. La universidad puede esperar, especialmente para alguien que aún no tiene claro lo que quiere hacer. No todo el mundo nace sabiendo lo que quiere hacer con su vida.  
  
Como Jensen. Se supone que se está especializando en finanzas, y es obvio que no le interesa demasiado. Pero cuando Jared le preguntó al respecto, dijo que tampoco hay algo que le interese mucho más, así que puede sacarse un título en eso. Eso también es algo en lo que pensar, ayudar a Jensen a encontrar sus verdaderas pasiones. Tiene sentido que, si se ha pasado los últimos cuatro años negándose a sí mismo todo lo que quiere, haya perdido el contacto con sus propios deseos.  
  
Jensen y la negación es otra cosa a contemplar. La noche anterior estaba desesperado por llegar al clímax, pero luego se veía tan complacido cuando Jared se lo negó, que se sintió abrumado por el alivio de no haber seguido sus propios deseos de ver a Jensen correrse. Tiene que tener eso en cuenta y asegurarse de que Jensen no está intentando castigarse a sí mismo sino que es algo que de verdad disfruta.  
  
Oh, les esperan tantos experimentos maravillosos. Cuanto más lo piensa, más ideas surgen en su mente y a Jensen tampoco le faltan ideas. Tan pronto como deje de tener miedo y se crea que Jensen es suyo de verdad, va a escribir la lista que le pidió. Ya se está formando en su mente.  
  
Los deliciosos pensamientos del cuerpo desnudo de Jensen y los placeres que puede provocarle lo mantienen felizmente ocupado mientras el coche dobla las esquinas de los lugares donde pasó su infancia, hasta que se detiene en el bordillo, frente a su casa.  
  
-Hemos llegado, -dice innecesariamente.

Los tres miran fijamente la casa. Es muy similar a la de Jensen, pero él no tiene  todos los recuerdos que Jared  tiene, el más fuerte  todos es la forma en que se dejó caer contra la puerta principal después de salir de allí, preguntándose si se  atrevería a coger su bicicleta para llegar a la ciudad. O si  mandarían a la policía tras él. 

Se fue andando.   
  
-Está bien,-dice Jensen. Está mirando a Jared, no a la casa, y su mano izquierda encuentra  la mano derecha de Jared. Sus ojos dicen _estoy_ _aquí_ y _estás_ _seguro_ y _te_ _amo_ , y Jared le aprieta la mano con gratitud.   
  
-Están fuera, -interrumpe Megan. -Siempre hacen  un desayuno tardío, los sábados en Cappy's.  
  
Es extraño pensar que sus vidas han continuado  exactamente igual a como eran  antes de su partida.   
  
-Apenas son las once,  -continúa, -y sabes que nunca vuelven hasta después del mediodía. ¿Quieres entrar?   
  
No debería. No debería correr ese  riesgo. Mira a Jensen, que vuelve a apretar su mano. -Tú decides.   
  
-Tengo algunas de tus cosas,  -dice Megan, -de antes. Cuando se deshicieron de todo, guardé  algunas. Por si acaso alguna vez  volvías.

  
Tratando de no dejar que eso le afecte, respira hondo. No puede llorar, no delante de su  hermana. -Sólo un momento,  -se escucha decir a sí mismo, a pesar de que no ha decidido por completo que sea una buena idea. -Sólo para  enseñarle a Jensen.  
  
Hay una cocina nueva, pero  a parte de eso la casa  está igual que cuando se fue.  Por todas partes, es decir, excepto  el que solía ser su dormitorio.   
  
-Es el cuarto de costura,  -le dice Megan desde la puerta mientras él gira, mirando a su alrededor. Hay pintura nueva, que cubre los agujeros que sin duda dejaron sus posters. Las cortinas de la ventana  tienen delicadas rayas color cereza  en lugar de azul brillante, y la alfombra es blanca en lugar de gris pálido. Mirando a su alrededor, nunca  adivinarías  que  aquí vivió y se desesperó un adolescente.

Jensen aún tiene su mano apretada. Probablemente esté haciéndole daño por lo fuerte que lo agarra, pero no puede calmarse. Está tan rígido que casi no puede respirar.  
  
-Voy a coger tus cosas, -dice Megan.  
  
Una vez que están solos, Jensen levanta sus manos unidas y presiona los labios contra el dorso de la mano de Jared. -Gracias por traerme aquí.  
  
Alejando su atención del borrado de identidad como hijo de esta familia, trata de sonreír. -Debería haber esperado esto.  
  
El contraste entre su antigua habitación y la antigua habitación de Josh es evidente. A la de Josh todavía la llaman “la habitación de Josh”, todavía parece pertenecer a un joven que podría volver a ella en cualquier momento. Esto no es ni siquiera un dormitorio.  
  
-Podemos irnos tan pronto como quieras, -dice Jensen.  
  
La habitación de Megan también ha sido redecorada. Ya no están los adornos rosas que tenía cuando era pequeña, ahora son elegantes líneas crema y carmesí. Sin embargo, todavía tiene la misma cama, donde solía acurrucarse para leerle cuentos cuando era pequeña, y el mismo escritorio donde la ayudaba con la tarea de matemáticas y donde ella compartía con él los cuentos que inventaba en su tiempo libre, imaginando aventuras en tierras lejanas. Debería haber adivinado que cuando creciera querría irse y vivir esas aventuras.  
  
No le sorprende que lo que ha guardado sean libros. Sus copias de _El_ _Señor_ _de_ _los_ _Anillos_ y _Harry_ _Potter_ , su amado _El_ _Hobbit_ , otros libros de fantasía en que acababa de empezar, y la serie de detectives que nunca llegó a terminar porque estaba en la mitad del último libro, cuando todo sucedió y ni siquiera podía pensar en esos personajes sin recordar ese momento catastrófico. También está su telescopio, un premio que ganó por ser el primero de la clase a los catorce años, el Sr. Morgan le enseñó a utilizarlo, además de enseñarle otras delicias, y su preciosa navaja de bolsillo que realmente podría haber necesitado en las calles de Nueva York durante sus aterradores primeros días allí. Finalmente, hay un oso de peluche, un regalo de su abuela cuando él tenía tres años. Lo llamó Sam y Sam fue el receptor de todas las lágrimas y frustraciones de su infancia, siempre presente cuando necesitaba compartir lo que no podía decir en voz alta, guardado en un lugar privilegiado en el centro de la cama a pesar de las burlas de sus amigos, de Stephen en particular.  


-Es Sam, -le dice a Jensen, cogiendo el osito harapiento. -Este es Sam.  
  
Solemnemente, Jensen se acerca para pasar un dedo por la pelusa de Sam. –Hola, Sam.  
  
Jared se ríe, a pesar de sí mismo. Jensen está tan mono, tan serio, como si le estuviera presentando a una persona importante de su pasado (un poco lo es, pero aún así), y Jared no puede resistir el inclinarse para besarlo.  
  
-¿En mi habitación? -Se queja Megan. -¿En serio?  
  
Si pensara que ella se estaba quejando, en serio, no la sometería a esto, pero sabe que le gusta dramatizar y que en realidad está emocionada por ellos. Le guiña un ojo por encima de la cabeza de Jensen, luego lo besa de nuevo, más intensamente esta vez.  
  
Jensen lo ayuda a llevar los libros y el telescopio al piso de abajo. Jared desliza la navaja en sus pantalones, donde pertenece y todavía no puede soltar a Sam. Megan los acompaña al coche y se ríe cuando Jensen coge a Sam y lo coloca encima de los libros, en el asiento trasero para que pueda mirar por la ventanilla.

-Gracias, -le dice Jared. -No tienes ni idea de cuánto significa para mí que hayas guardado todo esto, aunque pensabas que te había abandonado.   
  
Ella le golpea en el brazo. -Me abandonaste. Pero te perdono. -Mirando a Jensen, se muerde el labio. -Entiendo por qué tuviste que irte, por qué no podías quedarte. Y he estado bien, más o menos. O lo estaré. Solo un año más y seré libre. ¿Puedo ir a Nueva York y quedarme con vosotros?  
  
-Eres bienvenida a venir donde quiera que esté, cuando quieras. Y estoy a sólo a una llamada de teléfono o un correo electrónico.  
  
-Te bombardearé con todos mis planes. Puedes ser mi asistente de investigación.  
  
Bien, porque él necesita asegurarse de que va a estar lo más segura posible cuando se vaya de viaje. -Cualquier ayuda que necesites, Megan. Siempre.  
  
-Tú también, -le dice a Jensen. -Ahora somos amigos en Facebook, así que espero ver muchas actualizaciones sobre mi hermano. Puedes acosarlo para que vuelva a Facebook también. Quiero fotos.  
  
Jensen le sonríe. -Tal vez no de todo.  
  
-Vosotros dos tenéis la mente muy sucia, -se queja, pero también sonríe mientras lanza los brazos alrededor de Jensen. -Gracias por encontrarme y escribirme. Y lamento no haber sido muy amable cuando contesté por primera vez.  
  
Esta es, definitivamente, una historia sobre la que Jared necesita detalles.  
  
-Está bien, -dice Jensen. -Gracias por no ignorarme.  
  
-Fue la foto. Parecía tan feliz, riendo como no recordara haberlo visto reírse nunca, y si habías sido tú el que había hecho que se viera así, no podía ignorarlo. Tenía que responderte.  
  
-¿Le enviaste una foto? -Pregunta Jared.  
  
-Una de las del restaurante. Te la enseñaré.  
  
-Ves, las fotos llevan a que ocurran cosas buenas, -dice Megan. -Igual que las hermanas que vuelven a tu vida. -Empuja a Jared hacia abajo para poder besar su mejilla y luego se aferra a él con fuerza, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de su pecho. -Necesito saber que no te vas a ir otra vez, ¿de acuerdo?  
  
-Nunca me iré, -le dice con los labios en su cabello. -No de ti.  
  
-Sólo querías a Sam de vuelta. -finge un puchero, pero sus ojos están brillantes. -Debería haberlo mantenido como rehén.  
  
-No me voy a ir, -vuelve a enfatizar. -Tienes mi número de teléfono, tienes mi dirección de correo electrónico y tienes el Facebook de Jensen. No nos perderás.  
  
-Mejor que no. También sé dónde vives en Nueva York, así que puedo localizarte.  
  
Él se ha asegurado de que tenga completo acceso a su vida, y le encanta que ella quiera tenerlo. Que lo quiera, que todavía lo acepte como su hermano.  
  
-Conducid con cuidado, -dice mientras vuelven por la carretera hacia la casa. -Avisadme cuando lleguéis.  
  
-Lo haremos.  
  
-Y gracias por traerme a casa. Ha sido mucho mejor que el autobús.  
  
-Fue un placer, -dice Jensen. –Así he podido ver de donde sois.  
  
-Deberíais almorzar en la ciudad antes de iros. Enséñale algunos monumentos, Jared. Hay muchas cosas para ver.  
  
-Ahora mismo no se si voy a poder comer más, -bromea Jensen, dándose palmaditas en el estómago todavía preocupantemente plano. -Pero tal vez deberíamos guardar la visita a los monumentos para otro viaje, cuando no tengamos que preocuparnos por tus padres y puedas venir con nosotros.  
  
Jared lo oye antes de verlo, no han cambiado de coche desde que se fue, pero le lleva varios segundos procesar lo que sus sentidos le están gritando, y para cuando mira hacia la carretera es demasiado tarde.

***********  

Jensen siente como Jared se pone rígido a su lado. -¿Jay?  
  
-Mierda, -dice Megan. -¡Vete! -Los empuja. –Vete, deprisa.  
  
Pero Jared no se mueve. Está mirando cómo se para el coche y cuando Jensen se da cuenta de quienes deben estar dentro, trata de empujarlo, pero Jared es demasiado grande para que lo muevan si no pone de su parte.  
  
-Tienes que salir de aquí, -dice Megan frenéticamente, empujándolo de nuevo.  
  
-Jay, vamos...  
  
Pero es muy tarde. El coche se para en el camino de entrada y el hombre tras el volante, que se parecería a Jared si no estuviera lleno de odio helado, abre lentamente su puerta, con los ojos clavados en su hijo.  
  
-Jared, -Megan lo intenta de nuevo, -¡vete!  
  
Él, obviamente, ha decidido que no va a correr, así que, ¿quién es Jensen para obligarlo? Debería soltarlo, tener a otro hombre agarrando su brazo probablemente no ayude con toda esa situación, pero no puede dejar que Jared enfrente esto solo. Después de todo, ¿no está Jared fuera del armario, visible y descaradamente? Así que Jensen no mueve el brazo, dejando claro de que lado está en lo que claramente va a ser una confrontación.  
  
-Megan, -dice el padre de Jared cuando se acerca a ellos, -entra en casa.  
  
-No me ha dejado entrar. -La voz de Jared es alta y clara. -Me dijo que me fuera.  
  
-Megan, ahora.  
  
Obedientemente, se aleja de ellos, sus ojos reflejan una disculpa por abandonarlos. _Está_ _bien_ , Jensen intenta responder en silencio. Es mejor así. Dejar que sus padres piensen que está de su lado y con suerte no le pasará nada.

Jared no aparta los ojos de su padre.  
  
-No es bienvenido aquí, -dice el hombre con frialdad.  
  
-Estoy en la acera. Es un país libre.  
  
-No eres bienvenido en ninguna parte de esta ciudad. Especialmente no con esa... -Se interrumpe, pero tanto Jensen como Jared saben qué palabra estaba a punto de decir cuando miró a Jensen. -...persona colgando de ti. Ninguno de los dos es bienvenido aquí.  
  
El brazo de Jared se desliza alrededor de la espalda de Jensen, anclando sus cuerpos juntos. Está temblando, o tal vez es Jensen.  
  
-¡Deja a mi hija en paz! -Una mujer muy fina y elegante rodea el vehículo. Ella comparte los colores con Megan y Jared, pero su cara está constreñida, su expresión es fría. -No vas a corromperla. -Se detiene cuando ve a Jensen, que antes quedaba oculto por Jared, y sus ojos brillan. -Te atreves a traer eso aquí, a nuestra casa, a nuestra familia. Eres _asaleroso_.  
  
Es la misma palabra con la que Megan los ha estado molestando todo el día, pero mientras que la voz de Megan era cariñosa y cálida, la voz de su madre corta como un cuchillo afilado la columna vertebral de Jensen. Debe tener el mismo efecto en Jared, porque se estremece y sus dedos se hunden en el costado de Jensen.  
  
-Vosotros sois los as-asquerosos, -dice Jensen cuando es evidente que Jared no puede responder. -Es tu hijo y deberías amarlo sin que nada más importara.  
  
-¿Igual que tus padres? –Lo mira con ojos mordaces y ve a través de él. Ella se ha dado cuenta de su acento texano y lo sabe.  
  
Ella lo sabe.  
  
Si sus padres alguna vez descubren la verdad, esto es lo que le harán. Así es como lo mirarán. Cómo le hablarán. Cómo lo van a tratar.  
  
Su garganta se contrae, ahogando cualquier otra palabra que pudiera decir, y ella lee el reconocimiento en su rostro.  
  
-Largo, -dice en voz baja. -Salid de esta propiedad, salid de esta ciudad y no volváis. Ninguno de vosotros. Hay sitios a los que pertenecéis y deberíais estar agradecidos de que os hayamos dejado marchar.  
  
Sitios donde te hacen dejar de ser gay, es lo que quiere decir. Jensen había hecho una investigación más profunda sobre esos sitios después de que Jared le contara lo que le pasó a Stephen, y se puso enfermo. Chicos como él, como Jared, eran forzados, en contra de su voluntad y maltratados y torturados, sólo por amar al tipo equivocado de persona. Sólo la fuerza y el coraje de Jared lo salvó de eso, y Jensen está extremadamente orgulloso de él.  
  
-Tomó la decisión correcta, dejándoos, -le responde. –No os lo merecéis.  
  
Esta vez Jared se mueve cuando Jensen tira de él, y no mira hacia atrás. Jensen lo sienta en el asiento del pasajero, le pone el cinturón de seguridad y luego camina lenta y deliberadamente hacia el lado del conductor. Él mira hacia atrás, a los padres de Jared, que lo miran mal, mientras observan lo que hace.  
  
-No lo volveréis a ver, -dice.  
  
Eso es lo que dicen que quieren, pero él es su hijo y una parte de ellos, seguramente, debe sentir dolor cuando Jensen se sube a coche con él y lo aleja de ellos.

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En su camino de regreso a Dallas, Jared y Jensen buscan consuelo en Austin.

Es apenas mediodía. Alrededor de San Antonio, la gente está haciendo lo que hacen los sábados, seguros de sus vidas, de su lugar en el mundo. Jensen se enfoca en ellos cuando  sale de la ciudad y  vuelve a la interestatal hacia el norte de nuevo. Se enfoca en caras individuales, en sonrisas, en risas, en charlas animadas, cualquier cosa que borre la fealdad de las caras que no abandonan su mente.   
  
Con eso creció Jared.   
  
Esa pareja venenosa y maliciosa  de ojos helados y furia en las venas.   
  
Son los padres de Jared, las personas que más deberían amarlo.   
  
No es de extrañar que Jared se fuera.   
  
En el otro lado del coche, Jared está recostado en su asiento, con los largos brazos envueltos alrededor de su cuerpo como  protegiéndose, como si todavía  estuviera sintiendo el ataque sin importar  cuantos kilómetros ponga Jensen entre él y esos monstruos. Está mirando hacia la carretera, pero sus ojos están vidriosos. En blanco.   
  
Vacío.   
  
Ni siquiera se mueve cuando Jensen se detiene a un lado de la carretera durante unos minutos, y sabe que ha tomado la decisión correcta.   
  
La próxima vez que se  para, Jared  despierta, mirando a su alrededor, confundido. -¿Dónde estamos?   
  
-Austin.  He reservado un hotel.   
  
-¿Vamos a quedarnos _aquí_?   
  
Tal vez sea demasiado, pero Jensen quería que fuera un lugar agradable. -Sí.   
  
-Jensen...   
  
-Permítemelo.

Sabe que Jared es orgulloso y no le gusta aceptar nada que suponga dinero, pero después de un momento de duda, asiente. –Vale.  
  
-Vamos.  
  
Dejan al servicio de aparcacoches que se ocupe del coche, y Jensen acomoda a Jared en uno de los sofás blancos y suaves del vestíbulo mientras él los registra, luego lo lleva a su habitación. Una de las paredes es completamente de vidrio y a través de ella se ve la ciudad, ofreciendo destellos del lago entre los edificios.  
  
-Esto es bonito, -dice Jared, asimilándolo.  
  
-Sí. -Después de todo lo que Jared ha pasado, Jensen quiere darle todo. -Escucha, ¿quieres tumbarte en la cama un rato?  
  
-¿Acostarme?  
  
-Te voy a dar un masaje. Por supuesto, este es el tipo de hotel que tiene un spa y probablemente podrías bajar y encontrar algún profesional que lo hiciera, pero...  
  
-No, tu das los mejores masajes.

Sí, lo hace, y si Jared  recuerda eso,  quiere decir que no sigue atrapado en San Antonio. -Quítate la camisa,  -indica, -pero  quédate con los vaqueros puestos.

-¿No es un masaje con final feliz?   
  
Hay el destello de una sonrisa en la cara de Jared y Jensen le sonríe. -Oh, no te preocupes, habrá muchos finales felices en esta  habitación antes de que terminemos.  
  
Jared se quita la camisa suelta de algodón y la camiseta en un solo movimiento.  Cogiéndoselos, Jensen los dobla pulcramente y hace un gesto hacia la cama.   
  
-Primero sobre el estómago.   
  
Se siente bien  tener de nuevo a Jared en sus manos. Como sospechaba, los hombros de Jared, en particular, están  tensos y anudados, y Jensen deja que  los pensamientos se alejen mientras se concentra en la carne caliente y los músculos rígidos. Jared gruñe un par de veces cuando Jensen  profundiza, pero la decisión de último minuto de llevar lubricante, por si acaso, vale la pena y pronto es capaz de moverse por la elegante curva de la columna vertebral de Jared, buscando otros lugares  que necesitan atención.   
  
-Tienes manos mágicas,  -murmura Jared somnoliento mientras Jensen trabaja la parte baja de su espalda. –La última vez ya lo pensaba.   
  
-Son todas tuyas.   
  
Dándole la vuelta a Jared, alivia el estrés de los músculos de su pecho y brazos antes de deshacerse de los vaqueros. A pesar de lo delgado que es Jared, sus muslos son fuertes y firmes. Jensen comienza con ellos, logrando que Jared se  de la vuelta nuevo para poder llegar  hasta las pantorrillas  anudadas antes de dedicar varios minutos a cada pie. Sabe, por su pasada experiencia, con la reflexología lo placentero que puede ser.   
  
-Debería llevarte conmigo,  -dice Jared en la almohada, -donde quiera que vaya, solo por esto.   
  
Jensen lame una raya a lo largo de la  planta del pie de Jared. -Tienes que tomar una decisión ahora.   
  
-¿Tengo que hacerlo?   
  
-Sí.  Voy a hacer la siguiente parte con la boca, pero puedes elegir dónde la quieres. -Deslizando las manos por el vello de  la parte posterior de las piernas de Jared, las cierra alrededor del culo que ha estado ignorando resueltamente. –Aquí o delante. ¿Qué prefieres?   
  
Jared se gira para mirar por encima del hombro. -¿Es esto el final feliz?   
  
-Puede ser. O simplemente puedo jugar un poco.   
  
-Juega un poco primero.   
  
-¿Qué lado?

 -Dónde estás.

Jensen esperaba que Jared eligiera ese lado, aunque dudaba tener tanta suerte. -¿La lengua está bien? -Él quiere penetrarlo, y Jared entiende el significado.  
  
-Sí, pero sólo tu lengua.  
  
Ansia hacer esto otra vez y quiere sumergirse de lleno, pero se contenta, primero usando los pulgares en los músculos tensos a cada lado de la parte que más desea. Jared gime cuando Jensen separa sus mejillas.  
  
-Me siento tan expuesto.  
  
Jensen ama ese sentimiento, pero puede aceptar que sea incómodo para Jared. -¿Qué tal si hago esto?  
  
La primera sacudida de su lengua provoca un pequeño jadeo sorprendido.  
  
-¿Está bien?  
  
-Más, por favor.  
  
Se lo toma con calma, consciente de la extrema sensibilidad de Jared en esa parte de su cuerpo, entremezclando mordisqueos y lametones con pellizcos en las mejillas y cortas exploraciones con la lengua por la columna vertebral de Jared. Pronto, Jared se retuerce debajo de él, gimiendo continuamente, las caderas acariciando la cama de una manera que hace que la sangre de Jensen se desate.  
  
-Quiero que te corras sobre mí, -dice Jared de repente. -Cómo tu siempre quieres que lo haga contigo, quiero eso. Quiero que te corras por encima de mí. –Agarrándose, se separa las mejillas, dejando al descubierto su agujero rosado y húmedo a la vista de Jensen.  
  
Jensen sabe que el maldito Jared no va a poner eso sobre la mesa, de hecho podría no volver a hacerlo nunca, pero el vívido recuerdo de ese calor apretado, rodeándolo hace que deshacerse de sus pantalones sea una lucha. Sólo por todo el peso que ha perdido puede bajárselos sobre su abultada erección y los patea, dejándolos en el suelo mientras vuelve a la cama entre las piernas abiertas de Jared. De rodillas, agarra la mejilla derecha para que Jared pueda usar la mano igual que él, su culo empuja hacia arriba, atractivo y exigente. Jensen no tarda mucho en llegar al borde.  
  
-Estoy listo, -jadea.  
     
-Yo también… ¡Jen, por favor!  
  
Solo un tirón final y siente como si le estuvieran arrancando el orgasmo, salvaje y violento. Cuando la primera explosión cubre el agujero expuesto de Jared, este grita, convulsionando debajo de Jensen con la misma fuerza, rugiendo en la almohada mientras Jensen se vacía por todas partes.

***********

Jared se siente cálido. Acogedor incluso. Se estira y se da la vuelta, solo para descubrir que no puede.  
  
-No te vayas. -Medio encima de él, Jensen se aferra.  
  
Jensen. Él está en la cama con Jensen. -No voy a ir a ninguna parte. -Sacando la mano izquierda, acaricia el cabello sudoroso de la frente de Jensen. -Sólo tengo calor.  
  
-Yo también. Está bien. Echaba esto de menos.  
  
Jared también. Pero si cree a Jensen, esto va a ser lo normal. Esto es lo que puede esperar cada mañana.  
  
Empuja las mantas hacia abajo -¿cómo los había metido Jensen en la cama si estaban encima?- acurruca a Jensen en su pecho. Hay tantos aspectos prácticos que necesitan discutir, dónde van a vivir, cómo van a hacer que esto funcione. Probablemente debería ver si puede recuperar la beca; ahora mismo no puede recordar lo que les dijo. ¿Algo sobre una emergencia familiar, quizá?  
  
Pero, por supuesto, todo depende de que Jensen salga del armario. Que esté dispuesto a tener una vida con él. Dice que quiere, claro que sí, pero ¿va a hacerlo de verdad? Sobre todo después de la calamidad que presenció en San Antonio. Joder, Jared ni siquiera puede pensar en eso, -y eso que se lo esperaba-. ¿Pero y el dulce e ingenuo Jensen que sólo ha experimentado el amor de su familia? Tiene que asustarlo, saber que puede tener que enfrentar algo similar cuando diga la verdad sobre quien es.   
  
¿Y si se le han quitado las ganas?  
  
Tiene que estar preparado para eso. ¿Y si Jensen ha reservado este lujoso hotel para pasar una última noche juntos antes de decirle adiós por la mañana?  
  
¿Cómo podría culparlo?  
  
No puede. Si esa es la decisión de Jensen, entonces él la respetará. Sin embargo, lo que no puede hacer, es estar semanas o meses, incluso años, con Jensen prometiéndole salir del armario y que no lo haga nunca. Tampoco puede ser su sucio secreto, escondido detrás de alguna falsa relación con alguna mujer a la que Jensen pueda convencer para que los ayude. Él sabe que eso pasa y no va a ser parte de algo así.  
  
Ni siquiera por Jensen.

Sí, él ama a Jensen, sí, quiere a Jensen, pero primero tiene que  respetarse a sí mismo. Si  transige, si hace concesiones,  si  viola su integridad, bien podría haberse quedado en San Antonio con sus padres, pretendiendo ser heterosexual.   
  
Y lo mismo ocurre con Jensen. Tiene que poder vivir con las consecuencias de sus actos, y  si destroza su vida y su familia para estar con Jared, ¿cuánto tiempo  va a pasar  antes de que empiece  a estar resentido por eso? Después de que Josh se fuera,temió tanto por la salud física de su madre como por su salud mental. El cielo no lo permita, pero ¿qué pasaría si, después de descubrir la verdad sobre Jensen, ella  cae en picado y no se recupera? Jensen nunca se lo perdonaría, y mucho menos a Jared.   
  
Bajo las manos de Jared, el estómago de Jensen retumba.   
  
-¿Estás hambriento? ¿Otra vez?   
  
Jensen levanta el brazo de Jared para mirar la hora. -Son casi las seis. Definitivamente  hora de comer. Venga, levántate. Vamos a buscar algo  de comida.

A Jared no le importaría pedir algo al servicio de habitaciones y quedarse aquí con Jensen en sus brazos, pero no es una mala idea salir al aire libre para explorar y disfrutar del aire fresco. Y sabe que a Jensen le gusta moverse cuando está lidiando  con mierdas.

Terminan en un italiano, por supuesto. Jensen pide pizza y también  se  come la mitad del  risotto de Jared. Jared coge un trozo de pizza,  quitando la piña con indignación, y Jensen se ríe a car cajadas y sin restricciones. Esa noche está brillando, algo que, desde luego,  no es la reacción que Jared esperaba después de  lo de  San Antonio.   
  
Joder,  Jensen es hermoso.   
  
¿Y si esta es su última noche juntos?   
  
No puede pensar eso.   
  
Pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que estar preparado.   
  
-Será mejor que  cojas otro trozo,  -dice Jensen, sosteniendo uno, que ya no tiene piña.   
  
-Tengo mucho aquí.  -Jared  señala su risotto y Jensen sonríe.

-Necesitas toda la energía que puedas  conseguir porque  tengo planes para ti esta noche.   
  
-Planes, ¿eh?   
  
-Grandes planes.   
  
Él  coge la pizza.   
  
-Mira,  -continúa Jensen, -ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy apretado. Te  va a llevar tiempo dilatarme, aflojarme, prepararme para que puedas entrar.   
  
-¡Jensen!   
  
-Nadie nos está escuchando. Es seguro.   
  
- _Te_ estoy escuchando. Te  estoy escuchando mientras como y estoy seguro que no quieres que tus planes  se vayan a la mierda por que hemos tenido que correr a urgencias  porque  me he atragantado con tu pizza.   
  
Los ojos de Jensen brillan. -¿Entonces, te  perturban mis palabras?   
  
-Perturbar, joder. Sabes de sobra lo que me están haciendo.   
  
Asintiendo con la cabeza, Jensen agrega: -En ese caso, tengo algunos  verdugones con los que tal vez quieras volver a familiarizarte.   
  
Los verdugones de Jensen. Se  había olvidado de ellos y de que Jensen había pasado horas sentado en el  coche sin quejarse. -¿Cómo están ? ¿Aún sigues dolorido?   
  
Moviéndose de un lado a otro en la silla, Jensen lo considera. -De muy buena manera. Pero les vendría bien algo de atención. Un poco de roce, tal vez unos pocos pellizcos, un poco de presión aquí y allá.   
  
Jared  va a estrangularlo. -Espera, joder, Jensen, por favor.   
  
-Joder Jensen,  -repite Jensen. -Me gusta ese plan.   
  
Jared no puede  evitar mirar rápidamente a su alrededor de nuevo. Esto puede ser Austin, pero sigue siendo Texas. Pero nadie les está prestando la más mínima atención –a  pesar de que nunca entenderá como la atención de todo el mundo no se encuentra centrada en el rostro enrojecido y los labios carmesí de Jensen y en como se retuerce eróticamente en esa silla-. -Termina la pizza,  -dice, su voz suena tan tensa como se siente.  -Tienes cinco minutos. Luego me voy y tú vienes conmigo.  
  
Obedientemente, Jensen  coge el trozo restante. Renunciando a su risotto, Jared  le hace una señal a su camarera.  Va a pagar la cena y no le importa lo que Jensen pueda objetar.

Pero Jensen se  queda callado, concentrado en la pizza aparte del guiño que le hace a la camarera cuando le trae el cambio a Jared.  Ella se sonroja y se ríe, y Jensen la ilumina con su alegría.   
  
-Eres incorregible,-dice Jared cuando  se marcha.

-Ha sido simpática.   
  
-Todavía vas a pagar por eso.   
  
Y, sí, ahí está, el brillo que prueba que Jared tenía razón al pensar que Jensen  había hecho eso deliberadamente para provocar esta respuesta. Eso lo sella. Literalmente, saca a Jensen de allí, dejando una propina más grande de lo que  pretendía, intentado compensar el hecho de que la amabilidad de Jensen  estaba dirigida a Jared y no  a la camarera. Jensen  lo sigue fácilmente, dejándose  llevar fuera del restaurante y por la acera. Jared había pensado en ir a pasear por  el paseo del río  después de  cenar, pero eso no  va a pasar porque en ese momento necesita a Jensen solo para él.   
  
-Bésame,  -dice Jensen de repente.   
  
-Jen...   
  
-Aquí.  -Jensen lo empuja hacia un rincón oscuro donde el tamaño de Jared puede bloquear fácilmente la identidad de la persona a la que está besando. -Quiero besarte  en público, delante de la gente.   
  
Besar a Jensen le provoca la misma euforia que recordaba. Jensen  se siente vivo en sus brazos,  moviendo las caderas contra Jared  igual que lo hace en la cama, lo deja continuar  durante más tiempo del que  querría porque se siente demasiado bien como para detenerse.   
  
-Te necesito  dentro de mí,  -murmura Jensen en su boca. -Pronto, Jay.   
  
La urgencia que escucha en su voz le da a Jared el ímpetu que necesita para alejarse.  -No me vuelvas a tocar hasta que estemos en  la habitación. Camina  delante mí para  que pueda vigilarte. -Si tan solo pudieran  ir cogidos de la mano como la pareja que va delante de ellos.   
  
-Sólo quieres  mirarme el culo,  -acusa Jensen.

-¿Por qué  iba a privarme de esa vista?   
  
Esas palabras hacen que Jensen le sonría de forma brillante, luego  empieza a correr  e irrumpen en el vestíbulo del hotel,  de forma muy poco elegante, Jensen bailando justo delante del ascensor. Finalmente están en su habitación, con la puerta bien cerrada detrás de ellos.

-Desnúdate,  -ordena Jared.   
  
Hace una semana  pensaba que nunca más volvería a ver esto. La verdad es que puede  que no lo haga  después de esta noche. Esta podría ser la última vez que Jensen se desnuda para él. Jensen  da lo mejor de si, girando las caderas como si estuviera en el escenario bailando en la barra y Jared se ríe y  lo  desea y lo ama, todo a la vez. Después de lo que  había pasado  esta mañana, se deleita con la cálida felicidad que siente cuando Jensen y él están juntos. Él tiene esto. En este momento, Jensen es suyo y está a punto de estar dentro de  él y no cambiaría nada, ni un solo momento de toda  la mierda que tuvo que tragar cuando tenía dieciséis años y otra vez esta mañana, porque lo ha traído aquí, a esta opulenta habitación de hotel en la parte alta de Austin con este hermoso y maravilloso hombre que lo ama.

***********  

Intenta hablar con Jensen por la mañana, mientras se dirigen hacia el norte, de  vuelta a Dallas. Jensen lo  había despertado con  una mamada y luego le rogó que  le volviera a hacer el moretón que se había desvanecido por completo de su cadera. Se  siente mal sin eso y es bueno saber que está de nuevo en su lugar,  es la afirmación de que Jared se había incrustado profundamente  en su piel. Mientras conduce, la mano de Jensen se desvía con frecu encia para presionarlo  y es obvio que  lo había echado de menos.   
Pero no habla sobre el futuro  a parte decir, un poco ten so, que va a "hacerlo" cuando lleguen a cas a. Parece impaciente, como si le molestara que Jared le preguntara , y eso lo alarma aún más.   


¿Realmente lo va a hacer?  
  
A diez millas de Dallas, Jensen de repente dice: -Si me echan, ¿puedo ir a Nueva York contigo?  
  
A Jared le toma un segundo sofocar la oleada que sufre su ritmo cardíaco. -Sí, -dice, tratando de sonar casual. -Sólo tengo una habitación, pero a los chicos no les importaría.  
  
Jensen mira de reojo. -Hemos estado bien en una sola habitación antes.  
  
-Y tengo una cama grande. Ocupa la mayor parte del cuarto, pero... -Se encoge de hombros. -Podríamos manejarlo.  
  
Otro par de millas pasan, el tráfico comienza a acumularse.  
  
-¿No te importaría? -Pregunta Jensen. -Compartirla conmigo, quiero decir.  
  
No puede pensar en nada que le gustaría más. Tanto es así que le lleva un par de intentos aclararse la garganta antes de poder decir: -Me encantaría.  
  
-Sí, -dice Jensen después de un hábil cambio de carril para sortear algunos vehículos lentos, -también me encantaría.

Han hecho un buen tiempo después del retraso que habían tenido por la mañana. Todavía faltan horas para su vuelo a media tarde, pero es un alivio saber que están de vuelta en Dallas, donde, con suerte, pronto tendrá la confirmación de que Jensen realmente va a hacer lo que dice.

Anoche, mientras Jared estaba  enterrado profundamente en él, Jensen repetía: "Te amo, te amo, te amo, Jay, te amo". Parecía haber olvidado que existían otras palabras,  a parte de _te_ _amo_ y  el nombre de Jared. La ferviente repetición de esas palabras le había ayudado a eliminar el recuerdo de las otras palabras que le habían dicho por la mañana, palabras que continuarán haciéndole daño el resto de su vida, sin importar lo mucho que intente  olvidarlas.   
  
Al menos ahora,  sus recuerdos del día  siguiente al 4 de julio de este año, será escuchar esas palabras una y otra vez mientras está enterrado profundamente en Jensen.   
  
Él también las dijo, después, cuando estaban limpios y  enredados, respirando el mismo aire,  piel con piel, tocándose en la mayor cantidad de  sitios posibles. Las dijo y los ojos de Jensen se  abrieron enormes y luminosos y besó a Jared con reverencia.

Por lo menos se lo habían dicho.   
  
Por lo menos habían tenido esa noche.   
  
-Si están  bien con esto, -dice Jared, mientras  empieza a reconocer algunos de los puntos de referencia de Dallas, -todavía podemos...   
  
-Podemos discutir eso entonces.

Mierda. Está claro que Jensen no espera que esto salga bien. Por otro lado, a pesar de eso, todavía tiene intención de seguir adelante.  
  
Es algo.   
  
-Te amo,-dice, porque puede,  porque está permitido, por lo menos  hasta la tarde.

Jensen frena  en un semáforo y su mano aprieta el muslo de Jared. -Yo también te amo. -Sus ojos se encuentran con los de Jared, oscuros y turbulentos. –Nunca lo pongas en duda.

Jared no lo hace. Él cree a Jensen.

Es solo que no sabe si Jensen lo ama lo suficiente.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha llegado el momento de que Jensen se enfrente a sus padres.

  
Él debería hacerlo pronto. Inmediatamente. Pero tal vez sea mejor esperar hasta más tarde para  no tener que quedarse en el aeropuerto durante horas antes del vuelo a Nueva York. Y a ha comprobado  que hay muchos asientos disponibles.  
  
También ha verificado dos veces su cuenta de ahorros.  Tiene dinero suficiente,  además del que ha ganado durante el último mes trabajando en la empresa, para  aguantar durante varios meses. Eso le dará algo de tiempo para encontrar un nuevo trabajo, sin tener que  agarrarse a la primera mierda que le ofrezcan. O  por lo menos tiene un colchón para poder empezar desde abajo en alguna parte,  comida rápida, si es necesario, para obtener experiencia y referencias si su padre se niega a  dárselas.   
  
Mientras conduce, Jensen  va repasando mentalmente sus pertenencias, clasificándolas en lo que no le importa dejar y lo que le gustaría tener tiempo de guardar en la  única  maleta  que va a poder llevar consigo. Jared no tiene mucho espacio, de todos modos,  así que necesita llevarse lo menos posible.   
  
Tal vez lo  primero que debería hacer es la maleta, tener la bolsa lista para  cogerla antes de que tengan que salir de allí. Al menos sacó  dinero suficiente anoche, en Austin, para  llamar a un taxi que los lleve al aeropuerto.

En cuanto a la universidad, bueno, Jared ya se ha ido y él no puede pagar las tasas por su cuenta. No es una gran pérdida. Puede ir a clases nocturnas en Nueva York y sacarse el título así, aunque le lleve más tiempo, o tal vez posponerlo un par de años mientras ahorra.  
  
Se siente bien sabiendo que puede sobrevivir de manera independiente; -bueno, todo lo independiente que puede ser teniendo en cuenta que va a vivir con Jared y va a utilizar lo que ha ido ahorrando durante años, tanto del salario percibido por su trabajo como de lo que le ha ido dando su padre. ¿Por qué estaba tan asustado de esto? Puede hacerlo. No importa lo que cueste, no importa lo insignificante o degradante que sea el trabajo que pueda conseguir, puede hacer esto.  
  
Después de todo, está en una posición mucho mejor de la que estaba Jared, expulsado por su familia a los dieciséis años, sin experiencia, sin dinero y sin el amor de un novio en quien confiar.  
  
Él puede hacer esto.  
  
Tal vez no sea tan malo no poder volver nunca a Texas. Texas es un asco de muchas maneras si eres gay. Y no es que tenga muchos amigos aquí. Perdió el contacto con sus amigos de la escuela secundaria después de irse a la universidad, y los nuevos amigos que estaba haciendo en la iglesia de Dianne, obviamente no quieren tener nada que ver con él ahora. A parte de sus padres, no hay nadie aquí a quien echar de menos.

Y eso dice mucho sobre  como es su vida.   
  
Su madre sale a saludarlos cuando oye  el coche. -Bienvenidos de nuevo, muchachos,  -dice, mientras estiran sus cuerpos después de varias horas de  conducción. -Tengo  el  almuerzo listo para  vosotros.

Le había enviado un mensaje justo antes de salir de Austin, y  sabe que debería haber esperado esto.  Su sonrisa lo atraviesa. ¿Volverá a sonreír después de que él destruya su mundo?   
  
Jared le devuelve la sonrisa. Dios, tiene una sonrisa preciosa. Jensen se pierde en su belleza, la belleza de este hombre en general, este hombre que inexplicablemente lo ama y lo quiere tanto como  él lo ama y lo quiere. Este hombre que despertó a Jensen del tedio sin sentido de la vida que se había resignado a vivir,  reprimiendo severamente una verdad que no podía soportar admitir.   
  
No importa lo mal que esto  salga, Jensen siempre le estará agradecido por eso.

***********

Está claro que Donna puede ver que Jensen está preocupado. Jared está muy animado para compensarlo, mientras discuten las maravillas de Austin durante el almuerzo, tratando de mantener la atención sobre él para darle a Jensen espacio para luchar con su decisión. Al menos la ruptura con Dianne le da una buena excusa para distraerse, y Donna es lo suficientemente sensible como para no presionarlo.  
  
Pobre mujer.  
  
No tiene ni idea de lo que puede caerle encima.  
  
Alan, al parecer, está jugando al golf. Esto podría ser algo bueno, que Donna esté sola el resto del día. Jensen podría ser incapaz de romperles el corazón a ambos a la vez, por lo que tal vez debería decírselo a ella primero. Es probable que Alan lo tome peor, pero la profundidad del amor de Donna por Jensen significa que tal vez, y solo tal vez, no lo rechace instantáneamente y pueda interceder por él ante su padre.  
  
¿Deberían atreverse a esperar eso?  
  
Saca el tema a colación cuando suben las escaleras después de comer. Jensen revuelve el contenido del cajón de su escritorio mientras Jared se tumba en la cama y sacude la cabeza.  
  
-No puedo pasar por eso dos veces.  
  
-¿Ni siquiera si el resultado es bueno?  
  
Jensen sacude la cabeza de nuevo. Por alguna razón, está haciendo dos montones de cosas, y cuando vacía el cajón del escritorio, se mueve hacia el armario y comienza a sacar la ropa.  
  
-Jen. -Jared espera hasta que Jensen lo mira. -¿Qué estás haciendo?  
  
-La maleta.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Para poder ir contigo. -Las manos de Jensen se retuercen en la chaqueta vaquera que está sosteniendo. -A menos que hayas cambiado de opinión y no quieras que lo haga.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero que lo hagas. -Mierda, ¿Eso quiere decir que de verdad lo va a hacer? ¿A pesar de que, obviamente, está convencido de que terminará mal? Sentándose muy quieto, Jared trata de no dejar que la emoción lo abrume. -¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?  
  
-Mi bolso está debajo de la cama. ¿Puedes sacarlo?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
Cuando Jensen deja las cosas que ha elegido llevarse en la cama, Jared las dobla cuidadosamente como sabe que le gusta a Jensen y comienza a llenar la bolsa. No hay vacilación en los movimientos de Jensen, ninguna duda.

Él ya los ha elegido, se da cuenta Jared.   
  
Esto  estaba  planeado.  Típico estilo Jensen.

Puede que no  haya hablado del tema, pero ha  resuelto las cosas en su cabeza.

Va a hacerlo.

Después de  trabajar en silencio durante media hora, Jensen se deja caer en la cama y recoge el osito de peluche de Jared, Sam,  de donde lo había dejado antes, en medio de las almohadas. -¿De verdad crees que  es  mejor?

-¿Decírselo primero a tu madre?  -Jared se sienta sobre  los talones en el suelo. -Sí, lo  creo.   
  
-Pero si  la cosa va mal, no tiene a mi padre aquí, con ella.

Eso es algo que Jared no había pensado. -¿A qué hora suele volver tu padre del golf?   
  
-Aproximadamente a las cinco.   
  
Un vistazo al reloj que está sobre la mesa le dice que todavía faltan unas cuantas horas. -Podríamos hacerlo justo antes de que  vuelva,  así no estará sola mucho tiempo. Si es  que va mal.   
  
Mientras juguetea con las orejas flojas de Sam, Jensen se muerde el labio con tanta fuerza que Jared se sorprende de que no esté sangrando. -¿Realmente crees que debería?   
  
-No puedo decirte qué hacer, Jen, porque tiene que ser tu decisión, pero he visto lo mucho que te quiere. Y ella ya perdió a Josh y yo... me cuesta creer que te vaya a rechazar.

-Pero podría.   
  
-Sí, -en parte está de acuerdo. -Podría.  -No cree que lo haga, pero  no puede asegurárselo a Jensen. Desafortunadamente, no puede decir lo mismo de Alan, y es por eso que quiere que Donna se entere sin que Alan esté allí, para que no sienta la necesidad de ocultar  su auténtica reacción,  algo que podría hacer delante de su severo marido.   
  
-Fuiste tan jodidamente valiente,-dice Jensen suavemente.   
  
Se refiere a cuando Jared salió del armario, pero eso fue diferente. No tenía tanto que perder como Jensen, y lo único que lamentó  perder fue  a su hermana. No se había dado cuenta cuan preocupado estaba por ella, hasta que la vio de nuevo por sí mismo y se aseguró de que estuviera bien. La noche anterior, en el restaurante, le envió un mensaje de texto para asegurarse que no  había tenido ningún problema por su culpa, y  le parece un milagro que ahora pueda hablar con ella cuando quiera. Ella había sido un agujero en su vida que  había intentado ignorar y fingir que no existía, pero finalmente está empezando a sanar.   
  
-No  tuve otra opción,  -dice. -Se enteraron. Y  siempre había sabido que iba a ser malo. Ellos no... -Es difícil decirlo en voz alta, pero es cierto. -Ellos no me  amaban  de la misma manera que  tus padres te aman.   
  
-¿Qué, incluso antes?

-Sí. Nunca estuve  unido a ellos. Siempre me desaprobaron y  se pasaban la vida enjuiciándome, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que todo explotara.  Aún así fue un shock cuando pasó, pero no me sorprendió.   
  
Ahora Jensen está pasando los dedos por el suave pelaje de Sam, tal y como hacía Jared, durante horas, en esos terribles días en los que Stephen estaba en ese lugar y  él no podía ayudarlo. -Los padres deben amar a sus hijos sin que nada más importe,-dice él con fiereza, sin mirar hacia arriba. –No deberían tener permitido hablar como... como lo hicieron los tuyos.   
  
_O_ _como_   _lo harán los míos_. Jared escucha las palabras, a pesar de que Jensen no l as dice. Él se acerca y apoya la palma de la mano suavemente sobre la pierna de Jensen. -Gracias por lo que dijiste. En san  Antonio. Lo siento, me quedé congelado.   
  
Los ojos de Jensen, aún tormentosos, se encuentran con los suyos. -No quería estar fuera de lugar.   
  
-Me alegro de que lo hicieras. Y me alejaste de allí, antes de que pudiera hacer algo de lo  que arrepentirme. Gracias por eso también.   
  
-No tenían  derecho a decir lo que dijeron.

-Ellos piensan que tienen derecho. Creen que soy una abominación.   
  
-No lo eres. -L a voz de Jensen es implacable. -Eres la mejor persona que conozco. Y te amo.  Aunque ellos no lo hagan.   
  
Jared no tiene respuesta a eso, porque cualquier palabra  en la que pueda pensar amenaza con hacerlo llorar, así  que se inclina hacia delante y roza  suavemente sus labios con los de Jensen. Colocando a Sam en la cama, Jensen  empuja a Jared, recostándose en la cama con las piernas abiertas a cada lado de las caderas de Jared.  Jared se tumba, consciente de lo pesado que debe  ser, pero a Jensen no parece importarle, envuelve  los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Jared y se abre camino hacia  su boca.

***********  

Mucho tiempo después, se acurrucan en la cama. Jared no había dejado que las cosas fueran a más y Jensen lo dejó hacer; -su madre podría llamar a la puerta en cualquier momento, y esa no es manera de salir del armario- pero aún no está listo para dejar ir a Jared. Ambos están empalmados y Jensen quiere que Jared se corra, aunque sea con las manos, si no con la boca, pero respeta la decisión de Jared de no hacer eso aquí. En cuanto a sí mismo, está tan duro que duele y estar envuelto en los brazos de Jared, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón contra su mejilla, sentir su aliento revolviendo su cabello, es el placer más perfecto. Por favor, puede quedarse aquí, en este momento, cálido y apretado, con Jared, en la cama de su infancia, el oso de Jared, Sam enredado con ellos, aún amado por sus padres, todavía a salvo en su propia casa.  
  
Pero no.  
  
Una mirada al reloj de Jared le dice que su padre estará en casa en menos de una hora. Si va a decírselo a su madre primero, tiene que hacerlo pronto.  
  
-¿Vendrás conmigo? -Murmura en el pecho de Jared.  
  
-¿A dónde, bebé?  
  
-A decírselo.  
  
-¿Me quieres allí contigo?  
  
-Sí. -Querría que Jared estuviera allí, sujetándole la mano, si eso no fuera tan revelador. -¿Podrías?  
  
-Por supuesto. -Los dedos de Jared juegan sobre el precioso y renovado moretón en su cadera. -¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?  
  
-En un minuto. -Tiene que levantarse, dejar ir a Jared, dejar de tocarlo.  
  
Tarda menos de diez minutos en comprobar que tiene en su bolso todo lo que quiere llevarse y se salpica la cara con agua fría para no verse tan enrojecido. ¿Cómo lo hace Jaredpara parecer tan normal? Su corazón late tan fuerte que puede oírlo.  
  
-Respira, Jen. -Jared aparece detrás de él en el baño y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Jensen. -Recuerda, como te enseñé. Cuenta.  
  
Los números se le escapan ahora mismo, pero recuerda vagamente el patrón y lo sigue lo suficientemente bien como para satisfacer a Jared. Ayuda. Un poco.  
  
-El número para llamar un taxi está en mi teléfono, en la letra T. -dice. -Si estoy… si te necesito, lláma.  
  
-Lo haré.

- ¡Oh mierda, mi cargador!

-Ya lo he guardado.  
  
-¿Lo hiciste?  
  
-Sí, está en el bolsillo exterior del bolso de tu portátil.  
  
Bien. Su pasaporte está ahí también, y su cartera. Esas son las únicas cosas que necesita, la verdad. Si no lo dejan coger el resto.  
  
-¿Listo? -Pregunta Jared, encontrándose con sus ojos en el espejo.  
  
-No.  
  
-Jen...  
  
No importa. Nunca lo estará. -Vamos a hacer esto.  
  
Jared lo guía por las escaleras, su mano cálida y segura en el brazo de Jensen. Ayuda, porque Jensen apenas puede ver. Estaría bien, tener que decirle a su madre que es gay en una ambulancia, después de romperse la espalda al caer por las escaleras. Tal vez no le importaría tanto frente a su inminente parálisis.  
  
Al escucharlos, les grita que está en la sala de estar. Está trabajando en uno de los intricados tapices que hace para la gente de la iglesia. Esta es una imagen de la cruz. Es como si lo mirase con reproche, vívido y oscuro. Ominoso. No sólo está violando una de las creencias culturales de su madre, sino que en su mente está poniendo su alma en peligro. ¿Qué pasa si ella llora, le ruega que cambie de opinión, le ruega que al menos intente vivir una vida justa y temerosa de Dios?  
  
¿Cómo va a resistirse a eso?  
  
¿No es eso lo que estaba tratando de hacer con Dianne?  
  
Excepto que no le estaba haciendo, estaba follando con Jared a sus espaldas y siendo un bastardo repugnante y mentiroso.  
  
Esto es mejor. Al menos está siendo honesto.  
  
Jared exclama algo sobre el tapiz. Su madre le cuenta cómo empezó a hacerlos cuando Jensen era pequeño. La mayor preocupación que sintió por ella, cuando Josh se fue, es porque dejó de hacerlos. Dejó abandonado el tapiz en el que había estado trabajando. Desde que tiene memoria, su madre siempre había tenido uno entre las manos, salvo que estuviese haciendo otra cosa, pero ese verano, después de Josh, se quedó allí sentada con las manos vacías y los ojos vidriosos, concentrada en la nada.

¿Y si eso le vuelve a pasar?  
  
Él no puede hacerle eso. Él no puede dañarla así.  
  
Pero qué pasa si y solo si Jared tiene razón. ¿Qué pasa si entiende que esto no es algo que él ha elegido, sino que es lo que es, y ella es capaz de aceptarlo? Acéptalo por lo que es.  
  
Y si lo hace.  
  
Pero.  
  
¿Y si ella no puede?  
  
¿Y si él la rompe?  
  
-Necesito decirte algo, -estalla, interrumpiendo la demostración que le está haciendo a Jared de cómo puede crear la imagen sin siquiera dibujarla primero.  
  
Ella mira hacia arriba, el entusiasmo en sus ojos se desvanece mientras se da cuenta de lo rígido que está. -¿Por qué no os sentáis? -Haciendo un gesto hacia el sofá más cercano a su sillón, coloca el tapiz sobre la mesita que hay entre ellos.  
  
Jensen se mueve cuando Jared lo empuja discretamente, se sienta cuando Jared lo empuja hacia abajo. ¿Está temblando? Se siente tranquilo. Tranquilo como muerto. Le duele respirar. Jared se sienta a su lado, colocándolos a ambos para enfrentar a su madre. La parte posterior de su mano derecha, bloqueada por el cuerpo de Jensen, roza suavemente su costado.  
  
_Soy_ _gay_.  
  
Dos palabras tan pequeñas. Tan duras y difíciles de decir.  
  
_Mamá_. Tal vez debería agregar eso. Recordarle que todavía es su hijo. Su hijo gay

_Mamá_ , _soy_ _gay_.   
  
Dilo, maldita sea.   
  
-Mamá…   
  
La mano de Jared presiona más fuerte.  Sujetándolo.

_Soy_ _homosexual_.   
  
-Mamá,  soy…

_Gay_ , maldita sea. Sólo dilo.   
  
Una palabra.   
  
Una maldita palabra.   
  
Tres  letras.   
  
Tal vez debería escribirlo.   
  
Darle una nota.   
  
Maldito cobarde.   
  
-Mamá, me… estoy preguntando si deberíamos contactar con Josh.

  ***********

A Jared le toma un momento entender las palabras de Jensen. Registra el shock en la cara de Donna, piensa que no es tan malo como temían, y luego las palabras se reproducen en su cabeza y _gay_ no es una de ellas. Ni siquiera estaba implícita.  
  
¿Que coño?  
  
Jensen sigue hablando. -Viendo lo bien que ha ido con la hermana de J-Jared, he pensado que t-tal vez podríamos contactar... podríamos intentar contactar con él. Han pasado d-dos años y podría querer volver a casa o hablar con nosotros, pero igual tiene miedo de que lo r-rechacemos si lo intenta.  
  
¿Está Jensen diciendo eso para hacer más fácil su gran confesión?  
  
Donna asiente lentamente mientras escucha. -He estado pensando en algo parecido, -admite. -Puede que no tengamos el final feliz que Jared ha tenido con Megan, pero tal vez sea hora de intentarlo.  
  
Jared también lo ha pensado. Ha hecho más que solo pensar en ello, de hecho. No había planeado plantear esto en medio de todo lo demás, se lo iba a contar a Jensen más tarde, pero si este es el tema que están discutiendo, puede contribuir con lo que sabe. –He llamado a su universidad, -dice. -Está trabajando allí durante el verano. Si quieres llamarlo, puedo darte el número.  
  
-Oh, Jared. -Cuando Donna se gira para mirarlo, las lágrimas brotan de sus ojos. -¿Has hecho eso por nosotros?  
  
Él se encoge de hombros. –He tenido la misma idea que tuvo Jensen. Sólo que él me ganó.  
  
Jensen no dice nada. No se da la vuelta para mirar a Jared. Simplemente se sienta allí, mirándose las manos, que están apretadas en puños sobre su regazo.  
  
Para tranquilizarlo, Jared frota la mano a lo largo de su espalda.  
  
Jensen se aleja.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Esto no es para hacer más fácil nada.  
  
No puede hacerlo.  
  
No va a hacerlo.  
  
Él tenía razón.

***********  

Las palabras no salen.

Jared está diciendo algo. Tocándolo. ¿Por qué  está Jared tocándolo todavía?   
  
Jensen no puede abrir la boca  mientras se muerde el labio inferior.   
  
¿Por qué  parpadean las luces?   
  
Destellos.   
  
Cegadores.   
  
¿Por qué están rugiéndole los oídos?   
  
¿Está Jared gritándole?   
  
Tal  vez le ha dicho a su madre lo que él no ha podido   
  
Tal vez ella también está gritando.   
  
Él ya no puede verla.   
  
Ya no puede sentir a Jared.   
  
No hay nada.   
  
Sólo un viento negro aullando.   
  
El no puede...   
  
No puede estar aquí.

Eso lo  va a aniquilar.   
  
Lo que queda de él.   
  
No puede aguantar.   
  
Así no.   
  
No sin…   
  
Sin…   


Corre.

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las consecuencias de la decisión de Jensen.

El golpe de la puerta principal reverbera a través de Jared y Donna.  
  
Ambos miran en su dirección como si Jensen hubiera rebotado hacia adentro, como si no se hubiera ido.  
  
Él no reaparece.  
  
Eso es todo.  
  
Se acabó.  
  
Jensen perdió los nervios.  
  
Ha hecho su elección.  
  
-Jared, -dice Donna con suavidad, y él aparta los ojos de la puerta que no va a devolverle a Jensen. -¿Es de Josh de lo que Jensen quería hablarme de verdad?  
  
No. Pero él no puede decirle la verdad. No puede sacar a Jensen del armario cuando se ha negado a salir por si mismo. -Um, -dice, pensando frenéticamente en la mejor estrategia para lidiar con esto. -Él, uh… eso es… realmente no puedo responder por él.  
  
La confusión de su rostro se disuelve en una suave compasión cuando lo mira.  
  
Mierda.  
  
Lo sabe.  
  
Está casi seguro de que ella sabe lo que Jensen quería decir.  
  
Pero si él no dice nada, ella tampoco va a hacerlo. En su lugar, se sientan allí en silencio.  
  
Tal vez Jensen vuelva.  
  
Tal vez, una vez que haya eliminado de su sistema el pánico que evidentemente lo abrumó, vuelva a casa, se deslice tímidamente por la puerta y diga la verdad.  
  
O.  
  
No lo hará  
  
Y Jared tiene que enfrentar su propia verdad.  
  
Aún no.  
  
No mientras haya tiempo.

***********

Por invitación de Donna, él la ayuda a preparar una cena temprana. En el espacio de sólo un fin de semana, ha llegado a sentirse en la cocina como en casa. Sabe cuáles son los cuchillos buenos, puede vaciar el lavavajillas y guardar todo en su sitio, incluso tiene una taza propia. Coge lo que necesita de lo alto de los armarios para que Donna no tenga que subirse al pequeño escalón de madera que tiene, pela zanahorias y patatas, y descubre que estudió inglés en la universidad cuando hace una referencia pasajera de _El_ _Gran_ _Gatsby_. Eso les da un tema de conversación cómodo y neutral a medida que pasa el tiempo y Jensen no  aparece.  
  
De vez en cuando la atrapa mirándolo y su corazón late con fuerza porque, ¿qué coño va a hacer si le pregunta directamente? _No_ _puede_ sacar a Jensen del armario , pero ¿acaso va a tener que mentirle a su madre?  
  
Pero ella no pregunta.  
  
Así que no tiene que tomar ninguna decisión.  
  
Alan llega a casa. Ha tenido un buen día en el campo de golf, había ganado y está de muy buen humor. -¿Dónde está Jensen?, -Pregunta después de saludar a Jared con un apretón de manos y a su esposa con un beso.  
  
Donna mira a Jared como si él tuviera una puta pista.  
  
-Se fue corriendo, -dice después de dudar durante demasiado tiempo.  
  
Alan intercambia una mirada con Donna que Jared no puede descifrar. -Espero que vuelva pronto, -dice. –Tenemos que comer antes de las seis para que puedas coger tu vuelo.  
  
Su vuelo. El que Jensen no va coger con él.   
  
No se dio cuenta de cuánto contaba con eso hasta este momento. Con un gesto cortés, vuelve a las cebollas que está cortando en dados, agradecido por la excusa que le dan a sus ojos llorosos. Su desobediente corazón no había esperado hasta saber el resultado de la conversación de Jensen con sus padres; en lugar de eso, se había ido alegremente a Nueva York con Jensen, había reorganizado su habitación para acomodarlos a los dos, había planificado a qué cafetería iba a llevarlo primero, había investigado los lugares por los que podría salir a correr, había evaluado a que club gay de BDSM podría llevarlo para complacer su carácter exhibicionista.  
  
Pero no va a pasar nada de eso.  
  
Si Jensen no ha vuelta a la hora de cenar, habrá dejado clara su decisión.

***********

Él no vuelve.

Jared  se obliga a comer, consciente de que esta es su última oportunidad para disfrutar de una cocina casera sana. No  saborea nada, pero su cuerpo agradecerá la nutrición.

Por favor, no dejes que Jensen deje de comer de nuevo por esto.   
  
Había sido tan bueno sentir su vientre anoche en la cama- no, no pienses en lo de anoche. No pienses en las palabras de Jensen, repetidas y repetidas y repetidas.   
  
Ahora  son huecas.

Ciertas, pero huecas.  
  
Porque Jensen no lo ha elegido.

***********  

Son las 6.45.   
  
Se suponía que debían irse al aeropuerto a las 6.30.   
  
Donna los ha estado  retrasando, dándole a Jensen tantos segundos extra como sea posible para regresar y remediar esto.   
  
Él no lo hace.

***********  

Ella se queda atrás, porque no quiere que Jensen vuelva a una casa vacía. Jared no la culpa, se lo habría dicho si hubiera podido confiar en su voz.  
  
En cambio, entierra su rostro en su suave y canoso cabello e intenta no aferrarse a esta mujer que nunca va a poder ser su madre sustituta.  
  
Su suegra.  
  
-Gracias por aceptar nuestra invitación, -le dice, con voz temblorosa. -Estoy muy contenta de que hayas venido.  
  
Retrocediendo, hace un gesto de asentimiento. -Gracias por invitarme.

-Siempre que quieras, Jared. Eres bienvenido siempre que quieras.  
  
¿Quiere decir eso? ¿ _S_ _abe_ la verdad? ¿Es tá tratando de tranquilizarlo, dándole a entender que lo acepta, a él y a Jensen con él? ¿O se ha imaginado esa sensación de comprensión compartida después de que Jensen desapareciera?  
  
Sus manos se agarran, presionando sobre su corazón. –Siento que no haya vuelto.  
  
Sí. Jared también. Pero no puede hablar de eso. Ni siquiera puede asentir esta vez.  
  
En la puerta principal, después de recorrer la calle en busca de Jensen, le da una palmadita en el brazo. –Espero que tengas un buen vuelo. Envíame un mensaje de texto cuando llegues para que no me preocupe.  
  
Además de su hermana, ella es la primera persona, además de Jensen, que se preocupa por su seguridad cuando viaja. –Lo haré.  
  
-Y te enviaré un mensaje de texto cuando vuelva a casa. Si es que no te llama él mismo.  
  
Jensen no llamará. Jared ya lo sabe.

***********  

No  les lleva mucho tiempo llegar al aeropuerto. La radio sintoniza una  cadena de noticias, algo por lo que Jared se siente agradecido  ya que no es capaz de  tener  una pequeña charla educada. Escuchan un informe en profundidad de los últimos daños causados por  los  huracanes en el Caribe y el pronóstico de que el próximo podría afectar al sur de Texas.   
  
-Puedes dejarme en Salidas,  -le dice a Alan mientras se desvían  para salir  de la autopista.   
  
-Disparates. Te acompañaré, me aseguraré de que  cojas tu  vuelo a tiempo.

Él no puede discutir.  
  
Alan encuentra un sitio para aparcar cerca de la entrada e insiste en llevar la bolsa de Jared adentro. Sólo cuando la coge, y sintiente el peso de todos los libros, se da cuenta de que se olvidó de meter a Sam en el último minuto.  
  
Tal vez eso no sea tan malo.  
  
Tal vez Jensen necesite a Sam más que él ahora.  
  
No.  
  
No te desmorones.  
  
Todavía no, maldita sea.  
  
Una mirada a su teléfono confirma que Jensen todavía no está en casa. Al menos eso significa que no estaba acechando entre los arbustos esperando a que Jared se fuera.  
  
Pero, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué está haciendo? Está…  
  
No pienses en lo mal que debe estar Jensen en este momento. No puede, de lo contrario no cogerá su vuelo.  
  
Si Jensen lo hubiera necesitado, ya sabía dónde estaba.

Sabía a qué hora tenía que irse.   
  
Tiene  su  número.

***********  

Alan lo acompaña  hasta su puerta de embarque.   
  
Jared está vibrando, un temblor que comienza en lo más profundo de sus huesos y recorre su cuerpo convirtiéndose en piel de gallina. Está a punto de irse de Texas.   
  
De dejar a Jensen.   
  
-No conozco los detalles de lo que pasó con tus padres, -dice Alan mientras se detienen, -pero, Jared, si fueras mi hijo, estaría orgulloso de ti.   
  
_Soy_ _gay_ , quiere dejar escapar. Quiere probar esa afirmación,  ponerla a prueba. Pero salir del armario arrojará sospechas sobre Jensen y no puede hacer eso. No puede.   
  
Él intenta asentir. No  tiene mucho éxito.   
  
-Y  reitero lo que ya había dicho, -continúa Alan. -Has sido  bueno para Jensen.  
  
_Me_   _lo follé. Lo seduje, me lo follé y lo corrompí._    
  
-Lamento  que te haya tratado tan mal hoy.   
  
Oh no, Alan no debe enfadarse con Jensen. -Está pasando por mucho en este momento, -dice Jared. Su voz suena destrozada. -Ha tenido un fin de semana traumático. No... no lo culpes.  
  
-Tengo que decir que a veces  pienso que es una pena que sea demasiado  mayor para ponérmelo sobre las rodillas y darle unos azotes.   
  
La vívida imagen ahoga una risa dolorosa. Si Alan  tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que Jared le había hecho a su hijo,  que Jensen está caminando  en este momento con el culo cubierto con los moratones que él le hizo... oh, mierda, la risa está  removiendo cosas en las que aún  puede pensar. Tiene que subirse al avión ahora mismo.   


-Tiene suerte de teneros,  -logra  el control suficiente para poder decirlo. -Y lo sabe.

***********

Tiene una fila de asientos para él solo.   
  
Nadie lo molesta en su rincón junto a la ventana.   
  
Encorvado para dejar espacio para  las piernas, se pone la manta sobre la cabeza para parecer que está dormido y se  permite llorar todo lo que necesita  hasta que llega a casa.

***********  

Es casi medianoche cuando Jensen se acerca a la puerta de su casa.  
  
Jared no está allí, él lo sabe.  
  
Acaba de aterrizar en Nueva York.  
  
Jensen lo ha comprobado. El vuelo había llegado a la hora prevista. Aterrizó hace 12 minutos.  
  
Había estado observando su progreso, desde el teléfono, confirmando visualmente que Jared lo había dejado, tal y como se merecía. Había imaginado, medio sentido, estar en ese avión, enredado en un asiento trasero con Jared, ambos expulsados, pero juntos, enamorados, nunca solos de nuevo.  
  
Eso es lo que le ha costado su cobardía.  
  
No hay forma de que Jared pueda perdonarlo por esto.  
  
Maldita sea, las luces siguen encendidas. Haciendo una pausa en la puerta, respira tembloroso -si tiene que hablar con alguien, necesita poder hacerlo sin romperse en pedazos- y luego abre.  
  
Sus padres levantan la vista, están sentados en la sala de estar. Su madre tiene el tapiz en las manos, su padre el mando a distancia, con el que silencia el canal de noticias que se escucha suavemente como ruido de fondo.  
  
-Jared me acaba de enviar un mensaje de texto, -dice su madre. –Ha llegado bien.  
  
No se había quedado.  
  
El pequeño rayo de esperanza que había mantenido, se derrumba y agarra el respaldo de la silla más cercana a él para no desmoronarse.  
  
-B-bien.  
  
Su padre deja el mando a distancia. -¿Dónde has estado?  
  
-Por ahí.  
  
-Estabas acompañado.  
  
Es como si tuviera catorce años otra vez, saliendo de forma furtiva, fumando marihuana, chicas y libertad. Si tan solo. Si tan solo las chicas estuvieran involucradas.  
  
-Tu madre llamó a Dianne. No estabas allí.

Dianne. _Hay_ una chica involucrada. Una chica a la que usó, traicionó y descartó, tal y como ha hecho con Jared.  
  
-Hemos terminado.  
  
-Esa es la única razón por la que tienes un cierto margen de maniobra, Jensen.  
  
Cuando era muy joven, su madre solía azotarlo con una cuchara de madera. La verdad es que nunca le hizo daño; le preocupaba más su desaprobación. Cuando era más mayor, en raras ocasiones, su padre usaba el cinturón. Instintivamente, aprieta las mejillas, aún estánen carne viva por los latigazos que Jared le había dado antes de ayer. Su padre nunca lo golpeó así, sólo un ejemplo de la fuerza que Jared puso en ello.  
  
Por un momento salvaje, Jensen se imagina a su padre ordenándole que se agache, que apoye las manos en la silla, donde Jared estuvo sentado el viernes por la noche mirando álbumes de fotos, y presente el trasero para recibir un castigo.

Casi lo quiere.  
  
El dolor.  
  
Excepto que sólo Jared puede hacer eso ahora.  
  
Jared  
  
Jared se ha ido.  
  
Cuando Jared más lo necesitaba, Jensen lo decepcionó y luego se escapó, demasiado cobarde para enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos.  
  
Podría hacerlo ahora. Decir, _soy_ _gay_. Entonces sus padres lo entenderían.  
  
¿Será demasiado tarde? ¿Le habrá hecho demasiado daño a Jared al salir corriendo y abandonarlo?  
  
Abre la boca  
  
-Enséñame tu teléfono.  
  
-S… ¿qué?  
  
-Tu teléfono. ¿Lo tienes?  
  
-Sí. -Lo tiene en el bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera va a dárselo a su padre cuando la pantalla de inicio son Jared y él. -¿Por qué?  
  
-¿Está encendido?  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Entonces, ¿por qué no podíamos comunicarnos contigo?

Porque  había bloqueado todo excepto el  wifi del bar en el que estaba. –Lo  siento si  habéis estado preocupados,-dice  con voz glacial.

-¡Por supuesto que estábamos preocupados! Desapareciste sin avisar durante ocho horas. Tu madre  estaba fuera de sí.  Estábamos discutiendo si deberíamos empezar a llamar a los hospitales.   
  
-Lo siento.   
  
Olfateando el aire, su padre lo estudia. -¿Has estado bebiendo?   
  
Ya  tiene  unos cuantos problemas encima así que ¿por qué mentir más? -Sí.

-No tienes edad suficiente.  
  
Se encoge de hombros.   
  
-Dame la identificación que tienes.   
  
No se mueve.  
  
-Jensen, puedes pensar que eres adulto, pero aún vives bajo mi techo y hoy te has comportado como un niño. Tienes suerte de que no te azote con el cinturón.

No, es Jared quien tiene que hacer eso. Es él quién tiene que castigarle porque debe estar sufriendo, ahora mismo, mientras se abre camino a través de la noche de Nueva York hasta su cama solitaria.  
  
Su padre suspira. -Mira, entiendo que has tenido un fin de semana difícil. Créeme, esa es la única razón por la que ahora mismo no estás metido en problemas. Pero has infringido la ley, además de ser egoísta y preocupar a tu madre, y este no es un comportamiento aceptable, Jensen. Sé que lo sabes y no puedo dejar que continúe. Dame esa identificación.  
  
Mejor su identificación falsa que su teléfono. Sacándola del bolsillo, se inclina para pasársela a su padre.  
  
-Quiero tu palabra de que no vas a reemplazarla.  
  
-Papá…  
  
-Tu palabra, Jensen. Al menos durante el verano, mientras vivas en mi casa y trabajes en mi empresa. Tendremos otra charla antes de que vuelvas a la universidad. Debo decir que pensaba que eras más responsable. Pensaba que podía confiar en ti. Tienes el resto del verano para demostrarme que puedo hacerlo, o te sacaré de esa universidad y terminarás la carrera aquí, donde vivirás en casa y puedo vigilarte.

Una risa amenaza con salir de su pecho  apretado.  Ha estado tan preocupado porque lo echaran de casa y resulta que ahora puede convertirse en un prisionero virtual.   
  
Claro que podría  terminar con esa condena instantáneamente con dos pequeñas palabras que no puede decir.   
  
Sin embargo  ¿Cuál es el punto de hacer eso cuando ha perdido a Jared?   
  
-Lo siento,  -dice de nuevo. De verdad lo siente, porque nunca quiso poner una expresión de tanta angustia en el rostro de su madre, y realmente no  quiere decepcionar a su padre. -Lo siento mamá.   
  
Llamarla como hacía cuando era pequeño suaviza el dolor de sus ojos. -Yo también lo siento, Jensen. Esperaba  más de ti.   
  
Y ni siquiera saben cuán catastróficas son sus verdaderas transgresiones.

-Vete a la cama, -ordena su padre. –Tienes trabajo atrasado en la oficina y quiero que esté todo al día antes de que termines mañana, ¿entiendes?  
  
-Sí. -El tono de su padre pide que añada "señor", pero él sabe que no debe sonar como si se estuviera burlando de la de la situación. -Buenas noches.  
  
Puede sentir como lo siguen sus ojos cuando se dirige hacia las escaleras. Él podría volver. Decirles la verdad. Ya están enfadados con él, decepcionados. No ha sido un hijo suficientemente bueno a pesar de sus años de dedicación tratando de compensar la pérdida de Josh. Les ha fallado de todas las formas posibles en que podría haberlo hecho, bien podría confesar todo eso ahora.  
  
_Soy_ _homosexual_.  
  
Su padre ya está enfadado. ¿Y si este descubrimiento lo empuja demasiado lejos? Cuando estuvo investigando, descubrió que otras personas y algunos niños habían sido golpeados casi hasta la muerte por sus padres cuando habían salido del armario. Esa posibilidad nunca se le había ocurrido, pero la rabia puede hacer que personas tranquilas exploten con violencia.  
  
Debería haberlo hecho cuando Jared todavía estaba aquí para protegerlo, por si acaso.  
  
Jared.  
  
Jared.  
  
Jared.  
  
Jared, que quizás esté llegando a su apartamento ahora, a su habitación, la que Jensen no va a compartir con él.  
  
¿Cómo estará?  
  
¿Estará bien?  
  
Al llegar a la intimidad de su habitación, Jensen cierra la puerta y se sube a la cama donde, hace apenas unas horas, yacía seguro, envuelto por el gran cuerpo de Jared.  
  
No tiene derecho a llorar. A echarlo de menos. No después de lo que ha hecho. Aún tiene una última gota de esperanza que guarda en su corazón, y mientras se acurruca entre las almohadas, le permite a su teléfono recibir llamadas y mensajes nuevamente.  
  
Aparte de las llamadas de sus padres, no hay nada.  
  
Jared ha tenido tiempo de enviar un mensaje de texto para confirmarle a su madre que había llegado bien, así que si hubiera querido comunicarse con él, lo habría hecho.  
  
Pero no lo ha hecho.  
  
No lo ha hecho.  
  
No es más de lo que se merece, pero siente un frío helado atravesar su cuerpo como una avalancha.  
  
Jared lo ha dejado.  
  
Se acabó.  
  
Esta vez se acabó de verdad.

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mientras Jared toma decisiones necesarias para su futuro, en Nueva York, alguien inesperado enfrenta a Jensen sobre la realidad de su comportamiento.

  
-Señor P, señor P, ¿cómo lo he hecho?  
  
Jared se detiene en las pistas de tenis cuando escucha la entusiasta voz de uno de sus estudiantes favoritos. -Hey, Andilo, ¿cómo va el partido?  
  
-Genial, he ganado esta ronda y estoy en la final. -Andilo sonríe, brillante y resplandeciente. -Pero, ¿cómo me ha salido el examen de esta mañana?  
  
-No los he corregido todavía. -Jared mueve el bolso que lleva colgando del hombro. -¿Ves? Tengo todos aquí hasta que llegue a casa y pueda corregirlos.  
  
La sonrisa de Andilo se atenúa. -¿Cómo si tuvieses tarea? No sabía que los maestros también tenían tarea.  
  
-Claro que sí. Tengo estos exámenes, además de los trabajos que me entregaron los alumnos más mayores a principios de semana que aún no he corregido, y mañana tendré más.  
  
-¿Entonces por qué quieres ser profesor? ¿Para hacer tarea toda tu vida? Tío, eso no es para mí.  
  
-Porque puedo enseñar a gente como tú. -Jared revuelve los rizos oscuros y apretados del niño a pesar de que no puede tocar a los alumnos. Sin embargo, estos niños, muchos de ellos vienen de hogares donde no reciben mucho afecto, a menudo ni siquiera tienen un adulto decente con ellos. Trata de darles todo el afecto posible dentro de los límites de lo permitido, intentando enseñarles, no sólo matemáticas, sino que valen la pena como seres humanos y que merecen amor y respeto. Puede que no esté con ellos durante mucho tiempo, pero espera que recuerden cómo los trató y que lo apliquen el resto de sus vidas.  
  
Andilo se acerca para chocar los nudillos con los de Jared. -¿Mañana ya sabrás como lo he hecho? Porque estudié mucho para este examen. Incluso busqué el libro del que hablaste, en la biblioteca. Quiero saber si ha valido la pena.  
  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti, -dice Jared. -Estoy seguro de que ha valido la pena, pero incluso si tu nota no es tan alta como esperas, estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Andilo, y eso es lo que importa.  
  
-Dile eso a Collins, tío.  
  
El director de la escuela que ofrece este programa de verano es severo. Pero es exigente porque quiere lo mejor para los niños, quiere que aprovechen todo el potencial que tienen, algo de lo que no se preocupan en su colegio habitual. -Voy a hacerlo. Estará muy contento con tu informe al final del verano si continúas así.  
  
-¿Sí?

-Oh sí. Ahora  sal a la pista y vete a por ellos.   
  
-¡Mañana te cuento como me ha ido la final!   
  
-No puedo esperar.   
  
Observa a Andilo reunirse con los demás antes de volver a colocarse el bolso en el hombro y dirigirse hacia la puerta. Por eso quiere hacer este trabajo, así es como su vida va a  servir para algo. Pensar en ello, de camino a casa,le recuerda las diversas  solicitudes que tiene en el cajón de su escritorio para terminar la carrera.  Se había sumergido en eso el fin de semana anterior cuando había pasado una  semana entera desde la noche en Austin,  la noche donde el _te_ _amo_ parecía una promesa y no el preludio de un adiós.   
  
Pasó ese sábado en una bruma. La caótica demanda de la enseñanza diaria que lo había estado  sosteniendo toda la semana lo abandonó y se estrelló.  Fatal. No recuerda demasiado sobre ese día, pero está bien. Lo superó y sigue en pie. No,  se volvió a poner en pie, porque  durante un tiempo no estuvo así.   
  
Pero lo está ahora.  
  
Y estar en pie significa aceptar la situación tal y como es y lidiar con ella, no vivir en una fantasía  donde un día abrirá la puerta y Jensen estará allí.   
  
Jensen hizo su elección.   
  
Y le dejó muy claro, al no ponerse en contacto con  él, que no  piensa cambiar de opinión.   
  
Hubo un momento, el sábado pasado,  en el que tuvo que apagar el  teléfono para no llamar a Jensen y  suplicarle.   
  
Pero eso se acabó y es hora de seguir adelante. Tiene que seguir adelante. No puede dejar que  el final de su relación con Jensen lo destruya  para siempre y  por eso no puede abandonar los estudios. Fue un movimiento tonto, dejar la universidad donde tenía la beca, a pesar de  las excelente razones que tenía y aún tiene, pero es hora de investigar que otras posibilidades  se abren ante él. Sus  notas son lo suficientemente buenas como para que otras universidades estén ansiosas por ponerle las manos encima, y Collins le dará todas las referencias que necesite.   
  
Este fin de semana. En lugar de salir y  emborracharse, pasará su cumpleaños invirtiendo en su futuro.   
  
Y borrando las fotos  que tiene en el teléfono y que pasa  la mitad de la noche mirando.

***********  

El estúpido informe le había sido devuelto por tercera vez y no puede encontrar lo que está mal y Jensen está listo para gritar.  
  
No debería estar aquí.  
  
Se supone que debería estar en Nueva York, friendo hamburguesas o haciendo capuchinos, compartiendo cama con algo más que un osito de peluche que no le pertenece, y viviendo libre, abierto y real.  
  
No esto.  
  
No se suponía que estuviera así.  
  
Está pensando si podría salirse con la suya lanzando el teclado a través de la ventana (no, ya que su padre todavía está enfadado con él), cuando entra la última persona en la tierra a la que quiere ver.  
  
-Donovan me envía para averiguar dónde está el informe para los Richardson. Dijo que no has contestado sus últimos tres correos electrónicos y... Jensen, ¿estás llorando?  
  
-No. -Gira la silla lejos de Dianne, parpadeando ferozmente. Se las ha arreglado para evitarla durante casi dos semanas y ¿por qué ahora, cuando está justo al borde del colapso, se tiene que enfrentar a ella? -Le enviaré el informe de inmediato. -No tiene ni idea de si está hecho.  
  
Dianne no se da por despedida. -Si estás a tope, puedo hacerlo por ti. Alicia me ha estado enseñando cómo hacerlos, y Donovan dijo que este es bastante básico.  
  
-Lo tengo. -Ella tiene que irse. Ahora.  
  
-De verdad disfruto haciéndolos, así que no me importa.  
  
-¡Bien! Entonces hazlo. -Solo vete.  
  
-Jensen.  
  
No, no, no te acerques, no seas simpática, no muestres amabilidad cuando él no la tuvo con ella.

Su mano descansa suavemente sobre su rígido hombro mientras él continúa mirando por la ventana. -He querido hablar contigo desde hace días. Es la hora del almuerzo. ¿Me acompañas?  
  
Él no puede hacer eso, pero se lo debe. Le debe todo lo que quiera después de lo que le hizo. -Dame diez minutos. Nos vemos allí.  
  
-Bien. –Le acaricia el hombro antes de alejarse. -Gracias.  
  
En el baño, se lava la cara con agua fría, presionando los dedos con fuerza contra los ojos, hasta que controla las lágrimas, y pasa los seis minutos restantes enfocado en sus ejercicios de respiración. Es demasiado pronto, pero al menos ya no tiembla cuando sale del edificio y cruza la calle hasta la cafetería, donde, parece que fue hace meses, cuando le contó a Dianne la verdad sobre Jared. Ese fue el día en que concibió su brillante plan para invitarlo a Dallas.  
  
Ella le saluda desde la misma mesa en la esquina. -Me he tomado la libertad de pedirte un café, -dice mientras se aprieta entre dos mujeres que tienen una emocionante reunión, -y también algunas muffins.  
  
Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Mira hacia abajo. Son todas de chocolate.  
  
Además de jugar con la comida del plato todas las noches frente al ojo vigilante de su madre, no puede recordar la última vez que comió.  
  
Austin -no pienses en Austin.  
  
Eso fue hace doce días. Esa podría ser la razón por la que su visión está borrosa y por qué duele respirar.  
  
Esto no es sostenible.  
  
-¿Vas a sentarte?  
  
-Lo siento. -Es incómodo, pero como ahora está tan delgado es más fácil meterse en el pequeño espacio disponible. –Gracias.   
  
-Te he invitado, así que... -Se encoge de hombros, pareciendo insegura. -Gracias por venir. No sabía si lo harías.  
  
-Te he dicho que iba a venir.  
  
-También dijiste que te ibas a casar conmigo, -su voz es aguda y se muerde el labio. -Lo siento. No quise decir eso.  
  
Tomando un sorbo del café que le ha pedido, siente la quemadura hasta la garganta. Es bueno. -No, _yo_ soy el que lo siente.  –Estaba temiendo esta conversación, la ha postergado todo lo posible, pero sorprendentemente es un alivio verse obligado a tenerla. Se obliga a mirarla a los ojos, cruzando las manos sobre la mesa. -Lo siento mucho, Dianne, por lo que nosotros... por lo que te hice. Tenías razón en todo lo que me dijiste. Debería haber sido sincero en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No debería haber mentido. Y no debería haber hecho nada con él cuando aún estaba contigo.

Las palabras caen pesadas  entre ellos. Parece que las  está analizando, sopesando la sinceridad de cada una de ellas, sinceridad que ha faltado  horriblemente en su relación, hasta ahora.

-Yo también tengo algunas cosas que decir.

Él inclina la cabeza, indicándole que continúe. Sea lo que sea, se lo merece.  
  
-No es que no esté herida, no que no esté enfadada, porque, Jensen, lo estoy, y no es que esté tratando de disculpar tu comportamiento, pero no lamento que hayamos terminado.  
  
¿No lo lamenta?  
  
-No ahora que he tenido algo de tiempo para reflexionar. -Se ríe un poco, sus delicados dedos juegan con una de las muffins. -Quiero decir, obviamente un matrimonio entre nosotros no hubiera funcionado, entre otras cosas porque eres... -Se interrumpe, mirando a su alrededor. …gay y, bueno, el sexo entre nosotros no iba a tener demasiado éxito. Sobre todo porque ni siquiera me atraes.  
  
-¿No lo hago? -¿Debería sentirse ofendido, en lugar de aliviado?  
  
-Eres demasiado… grande.  
  
-¿Grande?  
  
Con un destello de diversión, ella pone los ojos en blanco cuando se mira a sí mismo. -No allí, idiota, aunque eso no lo sé, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, me gustaba lo grande que eres porque me hacía sentir segura, como ya te dije, pero... lo siento, probablemente no debería decirte estas cosas.  
  
-No, adelante, no pasa nada. Por favor, dime por qué soy tan poco atractivo.  
  
-Jensen...  
  
-Dímelo. -Él suaviza la voz, y también la expresión. -Está bien, si te soy sincero, no me importa, y tengo curiosidad.

Ella lo estudia mientras él toma otro sorbo de su ardiente café. -No estoy segura de cómo explicarlo,  pero  creo que tal vez no eres mi tipo. Te elegí en  el colegio porque eras popular, porque todas las chicas te querían y, sí, eres agradable de ver, pero la verdad es que nunca quise acostarme contigo. Pero como estaba contigo, nunca miré a nadie más.   
  
-¿Así que  ahora te has puesto a mirar?   
  
-En realidad me  he dado cuenta de que no quiero mirar.

-Está bien.-Siente que se está perdiendo algo.   
  
-Verás, me  he dado cuenta de que me he estado definiendo únicamente como _la_ _novia_ _de_ _Jensen_ , y definiendo mi futuro como _la_ _esposa_ _de_ _Jensen_.  Cuando dejé de ser eso, al principio fue un shock, pero…   
  
-¿Pero  ahora te gusta un poco?   
  
Ella le devuelve la sonrisa. -Sí. Lo hace. No sé qué  que soy, quién soy sin eso, pero estoy ansiosa por averiguarlo. Y es gracias a ti, así que supongo que solo quería que lo supieras.   
  
-Eso es genial, Dianne.–La coge de la mano que tiene sobre la mesa. –Sigo lamentando como han pasado las cosas, pero me alegro de que al final haya sido para bien.   
  
-Lo es.   
  
Cuando ella le suelta la mano, él  coge una de las magdalenas de chocolate. No  le extraña que digan que la sinceridad es buena para el alma. La muffin tiene un sabor fantástico y la saborea mientras mastica.   
  
Hasta que Dianne dice: -No le has dicho a tus padres, ¿verdad?   
  
No. Por favor, no hables de eso.   
  
-Tu padre me dijo que Jared  había vuelto a Nueva York, como tenía planeado.

-Lo hizo.

-Jensen ...   
  
- No   
  
- Por favor, no me digas que no vas a salir del armario .   


-¿Por qué?, ¿Porque me va a ir muy bien con ellos? -Rompe el resto de la muffin y la aplastacon manos temblorosas. -Porque van a decir: 'Que bien, Jensen, no nos importa en absoluto, sigues siendo nuestro hijo, no te vamos a echar como hicieron los padres de Jared'.  
  
-Jensen. -Su mano cubre la suya, evitando que destroce la muffin por completo. -¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Ser gay en la Universidad con Jared y seguir mintiéndoles a tus padres? ¿Qué va a pasar cuando te gradúes? ¿Él va a fingir que echa de menos Texas y se va a mudar a Dallas como tu mejor amigo y tu vas a buscar a alguien con quien casarse y que no le importe que estés con él?  


-No.   
  
-¿Vas a renunciar a la empresa de tu padre y  mudarte a Nueva York, con él, y  contar en tu casa historias de una novia falsa mientras vivís juntos?   
  
-No.   
  
-¿Entonces qué?   
  
-Ha vuelto a Nueva York porque está disgustado por lo cobarde que soy, por no salir  del armario, después de  prometerle que iba a hacerlo y no quiere saber más de mí, nunca más.   
  
No esperaba eso, y  parece casi tan aturdida como lo estaba durante los fuegos artificiales hace doce días. -No lo hiciste.   
  
-Lo hice. O, mejor dicho, no lo hice. Me senté allí,  con  él a mi lado, solté algo sobre Josh y luego salí corriendo y no  volví a casa hasta que se fue.

-Oh Jensen.   
  
Él no puede soportar la compasión  que ve  en sus  ojos. –Te has librado de mí por los pelos. Créeme.   
  
-No  puedo creer que hayas hecho eso.  
  
-Probablemente él tampoco  pueda.

-¿Le has pedido perdón?   
  
-¿Pedirle perdón?   
  
-Le has llamado, ¿verdad? Y fue cuando te dijo que no quería saber nada más de… ¡Jensen Ackles!   
  
¿Podría sentirse más como un pequeño gusano sin valor? -¿Qué?   
  
-Por favor, dime que no has tomado la decisión por él.   
  
-¿Qué decisión?   
  
-Ese hombre te ama, Jensen. Incluso antes de  saber que estábais juntos, supe que él te amaba. ¿Qué te hace pensar que se volvería contra ti, sólo porque  tienes mucho miedo a salir?   
  
-Se lo prometí. Después de lo que pasó en San Antonio...   
  
-¿Qué pasó en San Antonio?   
  
-Llevamos a Megan a casa. Ella había guardado algunas de sus cosas, así que entramos para cogerlas, ya que sus padres estaban  fuera. Pero volvieron antes de que nos  hubiéramos marchado y...  –El recuerdo hace que se estremezca. -Son gente vil, Dianne. ¡Las cosas que le dijeron! Y él se quedó inmóvil. Se aseguró de que no se  enfadan con Megan por estar allí, pero luego se quedó helado y no pudo decir nada y tuve que sacarlo de allí.  Nos quedamos en Austin porque todavía estaba en estado de shock y  necesitaba ayuda para sentirse mejor. Le prometí que cuando regresáramos a Dallas, el domingo, se lo diría a mis padres y  recogimos mis cosas y comprobé que había  sitio en su  vuelo para poder ir con él si reaccionaban mal.   
  
Hablar de eso lo lleva de  vuelta a ese momento, sentado en la sala de estar con Jared a su lado, frente a su madre.   
  
Al momento en que tomó la decisión equivocada.   
  
-La cagué,-reconoce. -La cagué y Jared, ¿cómo  va a perdonarme eso?   
  
Dianne  permanece en silencio mientra le cuenta lo que había pasado, pero ahora se inclina hacia adelante. -No le diste ninguna oportunidad. No tienes ni idea de cómo se siente acerca de lo que hiciste. Jensen, él sabía que acababas de ver lo mal que podían salir las cosas, sabía que tus padres, probablemente, no iban a reaccionar bien, aunque estoy bastante segura de que no te  echarían, no lo harían como hicieron sus padres… pero la cosa es que te ama. Y, sí, lo defraudaste, lo decepcionaste, pero ¿no entiendes que ni siquiera  le has dado la oportunidad de decirte que todo ha terminado?    
  
-¡No me llamó! Tiene mi número. Le envió un mensaje a mi madre para decirle que había  llegado bien, podría haberme enviado  otro a mí. Pero no lo hizo. Eso significa  que no quiere saber nada de mí.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que no pedirle perdón esté bien? ¿Por lo menos le enviaste un mensaje de texto?  
  
Cogiendo la última muffin, la muerde. -No, -dice con la boca llena.  
  
-Entonces, ¿qué pasa si él piensa que eres tú el que lo rechazó?  
  
Él traga. -¡No lo rechacé! Nunca lo rechazaría, nunca.  
  
-Pero él no lo sabe.  
  
Mierda. -¿Quieres decir que la jodí incluso más de lo que pensaba?  
  
-Sí.  
  
Mastica con fuerza. -¿Entonces crees que debería llamarlo?  
  
-Por lo menos, envíale un mensaje.  
  
Terminando el resto de la muffin, se arrepiente de haber destrozado la anterior. –Su cumpleaños es pasado mañana. Tal vez podría utilizar eso como excusa para llamarlo.  
  
-¿Es su cumpleaños?  
  
-Sí. -Dios, lo que podrían haber hecho por el cumpleaños de Jared. Jensen tenía tantas ideas, tantos planes. Tantas formas en las que quería entregarse a sí mismo para el placer de Jared. -¿Crees que eso funcionará?  
  
Los labios de Dianne se cierran mientras lo piensa. -Te diré lo que pienso, Jensen. Creo que necesitas descubrir quién eres. Con Jared, sin él. Ser gay, salir o fingir ser heterosexual el resto de tu vida. No se trata de cómo van a reaccionar tus padres, no se trata de si Jared va a volver contigo. Esto es sobre ti. ¿Qué clase de hombre quieres ser?  
  
-Obviamente, no del tipo que he sido hasta ahora. -Esa respuesta es fácil.

-¿Del tipo que está en el armario?   
  
-Del tipo mentiroso.  -No más mentiras. ¿Es así de  fácil? -Tengo que salir, ¿no?   
  
-Con tus padres, sí. Creo que sí.   
  
-¿Y si sale mal?   
  
-¿Quieres decir, si Jared ya  no quiere estar contigo?

¿Qué derecho tiene él de esperar que Jared  lo quiera? -Sí.

-Podrías mudarte a Nueva York de todos modos.  Ver si puedes convencerlo de  que cambie de opinión. Demostrarle que eres digno de él.   
  
Digno de Jared. -¿Y si no lo soy nunca ? ¿Y si  no vuelve nunca conmigo?   
  
-¿Sinceramente? Seguirá siendo lo mejor. Necesitas encontrar una manera de vivir tu vida con integridad. Tienes opciones, Jensen. Es hora de que  empieces a elegir las correctas.

***********  

Todavía queda media hora de almuerzo cuando Dianne lo deja para  que se plantee  su vida.  Pide un par de muffins más, se dirige al  parque que hay en el bloque, comiéndoselas a medida que avanza.   


Ella tiene razón.   
  
Hasta ahora ha tomado  pésimas  decisiones, puramente por miedo. ¿Es así como quiere vivir el resto de su vida?   
  
No.   
  
No, no  lo  es.   
  
Y ha estado tan equivocado al no ponerse en contacto con Jared. ¿Cómo no vio eso antes? Sí, se acobardó, sí, se escapó, ¿pero sólo para dejarlo así?   
  
Porque él sabe muy bien lo ferozmente respetuoso que Jared es con las elecciones de la gente. No hay forma de que intente presionarlo para que cambie de opinión.  Jared no es así.   
  
Sin embargo, es  mucho peor, porque  hay  algo más acerca de Jared. No dudará en pelear  en nombre de otra persona. No hay más que ver  cómo se hizo cargo de Jensen cuando Dianne los atrapó, la forma en que se enfrentó a sus padres hasta que se aseguró de que Megan estaba a salvo, lo dispuesto que estaba a entrar en la línea de fuego cuando él planeaba decírselo a  sus padres. Pero ahora que Jensen lo piensa, el resto es obvio: Jared no lucha por sí mismo.   
  
Así que depende de Jensen.   
  
Tal vez  ha dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, tal vez lo que hizo  es demasiado para que Jared lo perdone, pero como  dijo Dianne, Jared merece tomar esa decisión por sí mismo.   
  
También  se  merece la oportunidad de  darle su opinión  igual que ha hecho Dianne.   
  
Y si Jensen va a  empezar a decir la verdad,  tiene que decir la verdad sobre todo, y eso significa  hablarles a sus padres de algo más que de su sexualidad.

Bajo el ardiente sol de Texas, el frío que lo envolvía desde que se dio cuenta de que Jared había regresado a Nueva York sin él, comienza a disiparse.

Él va a sentar a sus padres, va a ser  sincero, y sin importar cual sea el resultado de la conversación,  va a renunciar al trabajo, en la empresa de su padre y  mudarse a Nueva York.   
  
A tiempo para el cumpleaños de Jared.

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es la hora.

-¡Hey, Padalecki!  
  
Jared levanta la vista de los exámenes de último año que está corrigiendo en su rato libre, ya que las cosas no fueron tan bien como había previsto la noche anterior. -Hey, Adam.  
  
El profesor de literatura inglesa está apoyado en la puerta con una sonrisa satisfecha. -Alguien me dijo que es tu cumpleaños.  
  
Tanto para guardar eso para sí mismo. -Mañana.  
  
-¿Tienes planes?  
  
-¿Mañana? -Es la fecha límite que se ha autoimpuesto para finalizar la siguiente etapa de su vida. Su vida post-Jensen. -Sí.  
  
-¿Qué tal esta noche? Hemos quedado unos cuantos compañeros para salir. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros y celebrarlo por adelantado?

Es tentador, porque de lo contrario, la última noche que se lo va a permitir, va a pasarla hundido en la miseria por lo que ha perdido. –Claro, me encantaría.  
  
Es una buena opción. No ha sido demasiado sociable este año, pero sus compañeros maestros y sus ayudantes son un grupo amistoso, y mientras bebe siente como comienza a relajarse. No bebe demasiado, no quiere que el primer día del resto de su vida se vea afectado por una resaca aplastante, pero es suficiente como para calmarse. A medida que avanza la noche, Adam y él se meten en una profunda discusión sobre literatura versus ficción fantástica. No es el tipo de discusión que podría tener con Jensen, ya que Jensen no lee mucho, y se ha olvidado de lo que es salir con gente cuando no hay sexo de por medio y sólo importa la conversación. Es bueno. Es divertido. Necesita reintegrar esto en su vida y no pensar en el hecho de que no se ha hecho una paja desde que despertó en Austin, y mucho menos se ha acostado con otra persona. 

A medida que expone las virtudes de Harry Potter ante un hombre que piensa que Charles Dickens es lectura ligera y frívola, se encuentra mirando alrededor del bar en el que están. Normalmente estaría buscando posibles ligues ( _“No eres un ligue, Jensen”, “¿No te vas a enrollar conmigo esta noche?”, “Me vas a follar, ¿verdad?”_ ), pero su cuerpo no está interesado. Siente como si hubiera dejado el interés en Austin, en la cama, con Jensen y no lo ha traído de vuelta a Nueva York.  
  
O, tal vez, está madurando.  
  
Puede que se definiera a sí mismo por el sexo, ya que su juventud entera fue moldeada por su sexualidad, pero ya no tiene que ser así. "Eres asqueroso", le escupió su madre una vez más hacía dos semanas y, a diferencia de lo sucedido en el pasado, esta vez no quiso correr y follar con cualquiera sólo para molestarla.  
  
Eso es lo que ha cambiado.  
  
En el pasado, cada vez que tenía relaciones sexuales, se imaginaba a sus padres observando, horrorizados, disgustados por quién era y por lo que significaba lo que hacía. Cuanto más lo hacía frente a los demás, esas tendencias exhibicionistas que Jensen lo acusaba de tener, más satisfactorio era en relación con su audiencia mental: _mírame, maldita sea, mírame. Esto es lo que soy. Y nunca voy a cambiar. Nada me cambiará. Nadie me va a cambiar._  
  
Excepto que alguien lo había hecho.

Dejó de pensar en sus padres  la noche en que Jensen se descubrió ante él. La noche en que Jensen se ofreció tan ansiosamente después de aceptar la audaz sugerencia de usar  su cuerpo  para experimentar. No había  ningún  otro pensamiento en su cabeza que no fuera la belleza y la dulzura de Jensen, y  el sentimiento abrumador de temor y hambre y…   
  
Mierda, sí, amor.   
  
Estaba enamorado de Jensen y eso lo  había cambiado todo.   
  
¿Sexo casual? Sí, se  llama así por un motivo y ese motivo ya no le interesa. Esa parte de su vida ha terminado.   
  
Igual que la parte de su vida que incluía a Jensen.   
  
-Hey, tío,  -dice Adam, agitando la mano  delante la cara de Jared. -¿Todavía estás conmigo?

No, no lo está. Alejando su mente de la noche que lo empezó todo, Jared mira alrededor de la mesa, tratando de establecerse en el aquí y el ahora, excepto que  aquí y ahora es: -He roto con mi novio.   
  
No está  fuera del armario en el colegio, no porque  haya querido ocultarlo sino porque no  ha surgido.  Hay que darle crédito a Adam  que sólo parpadea un par de veces antes de decir, -Eso es un asco, tío. ¿Necesitas desahogarte? Soy  bueno escuchando.

-No. -Jared coge su vaso, sólo para dejarlo cuando se da cuenta de que le tiembla la mano demasiado para que pueda llevárselo a la boca de forma segura. -Sólo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta. Decírselo a alguien.

-¿Te ha ayudado?  
  
-Sí. -O no, porque le tiembla todo el cuerpo. -Lo siento. -Empuja la silla hacia atrás. -Creo que debería irme a casa.  
  
Esta es la última vez que deja que esto pase. En el santuario de su habitación, puede llorar las últimas lágrimas por Jensen y despertarse para comenzar su nueva vida mañana.  
  
-Déjame llevarte, -dice Adam, poniéndose de pie también. Arroja algunos billetes sobre la mesa. –Voy a llevar al chico del cumpleaños a casa en la moto. Nos vemos el lunes.  
  
En medio de un coro de feliz cumpleaños, Jared sonríe, asiente y se clava la uña del pulgar en el índice con tanta fuerza que siente la calidez de la sangre. -Gracias a todos. Nos vemos el lunes. -Fuera, el cálido aire del verano alivia sus ardientes mejillas. –Puedo ir solo a casa, -le asegura a Adam. -No tienes que desviarte de tu camino.  
  
-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Además, puedes prestarme uno de esos libros de Harry Potter para que pueda ver por mí mismo si ese mundo de fantasía que tanto estabas defendiendo es mejor que lidiar con la realidad que nos rodea.  
  
Tan en carne viva como se siente en este momento, la idea de navegar por metro entre los juerguistas del viernes por la noche es desalentadora. -Si estás seguro que no te importa.  
  
-Claro, estoy seguro. -Adam le sonríe mientras los dirige hacia su moto.

-¿No te está esperando Teresa en casa?   
  
-Le dije que llegaría tarde. Feliz cumpleaños de su parte.   
  
A Jared le gusta la novia de Adam. Es vivaz y amigable, y Adam planea pedirle que se case con él cuando se vayan de vacaciones a las Bahamas al final del verano.   
  
¿Habría planeado él una propuesta de esas para recordar si se lo hubiera pedido a Jensen?   
  
Ya no importa.   
  
El viaje en  moto lo ayuda a salir de la avalancha de  pesar  que de repente lo está aplastando. Siente como se le dispara la adrenalina  y, cuando Adam disminuye la velocidad  al aproximarse a su edificio, es como si pudiera respirar de nuevo. Necesita hacer más cosas como esta. Necesita llenar su vida con actividades emocionantes para  no tener tiempo de revolcarse  en los recuerdos. No más quedarse en casa perdido en fotos de alguien que ya no le pertenece.   
  
Se acabó, y por primera vez desde que se subió al avión en Dallas, siente que, después de todo, tal vez vaya a estar bien.

***********  

Lleva tres horas sentado aquí.   
  
Al principio fue un alivio que Jared no estuviera en casa. Jensen estaba tan aterrorizado que no podía pensar en  nada que decir  y estaba preocupado de que pudiera caer a los pies de Jared y esperar que eso dijera lo suficiente. Durante la primera hora se calmó, concentrándose en su respiración, sin pensar en la posibilidad de que  iba de cabeza hacia el desastre. Durante la segunda hora, cayó en un estado de adormecimiento,  con la mente  en blanco, pero luego los pensamientos empezaron  otra vez.   
  
¿Qué pasa si Jared no viene a casa esta noche?   
  
Es viernes por la noche, después de todo. Probablemente fue a uno de sus clubes y justo en este momento puede estar hundiéndose en el cuerpo de otro hombre, en la cama de otro hombre.   
  
Por favor, no, Jared, no te quedes.   
  
Jensen se  quedará aquí sentado hasta mañana, si tiene que hacerlo, a pesar de las miradas sospechosas que el tipo de seguridad  que está  en el mostrador sigue  lanzándole, pero no sabe  como estará cuando Jared finalmente aparezca.   
  
Probablemente debería irse. Regresar al pequeño apartamento de Airbnb que había alquilado para una semana y volver mañana por la mañana. Jared tiene que volver a casa mañana, ¿verdad?   
  
¿Y si se ha ido  durante el fin de semana de su cumpleaños? Eso no es algo que  hubiera anticipado.   
  
Entonces, está bien, se perderá el cumpleaños de Jared, pero tiene que  volver a casa en algún momento y Jensen seguirá regresando hasta que esté aquí.   
  
¿Cuánto tiempo debería esperar esta noche? ¿Otra hora? ¿Tres? ¿Cómo va a estar Jared de receptivo a las 2 de la mañana  después de una salida nocturna?   
  
Hasta  medianoche,  decide. Esperará hasta poco después de medianoche, hasta  que empiece el cumpleaños de Jared.   
  
Excepto que no  hace falta.   
  
Una moto se  para fuera, y él mira ociosamente a través del cristal mientras dos hombres se bajan de ella. Luego, el más alto de los  dos se quita el casco y sacude  los enmarañados rizos oscuros.   
  
Es Jared.   
  
Es Jared, y en lugar de ir  a casa  de la otra persona,  la ha traído con él.   
  
Ha traído a casa al hombre con el que  lo está sustituyendo.

Jensen quiere correr,  pero no hay a dónde ir excepto a través de la puerta que Jared está abriendo para su compañero.

Bien.   
  
Tal vez Jared no lo vea porque se están riendo juntos, absortos el uno en el otro. Puede  sentarse aquí, en  esta esquina y no moverse y dejar que Jared tenga lo que ha elegido la víspera de su cumpleaños.   
  
Para su vida post-J ensen.   
  
Excepto.   
  
Excepto.   
  
" _Por favor, dime que no has tomado la decisión por él”_. Las palabras de Dianne lo atraviesan.  Tiene razón. Él no tiene derecho a hacer eso. Tiene que darle a Jared la oportunidad de elegir. Tal vez este no sea el mejor momento y  es probable que sea la última persona a la que Jared quiera ver, cuando suba las escaleras, con el polvo de la noche, pero  merece el derecho de rechazarlo él mismo.

-Jared.   
  
Su voz es apenas un graznido, pero Jared,  que  ya está en los ascensores, se congela.   
  
Jensen se obliga a levantarse, da dos pasos  saliendo de la esquina en la que está, hacia la luz. -¿Jared?   
  
Insoportablemente lento, Jared se da la vuelta.

***********  

Ha oído bien.  
  
_Es_ Jensen.  
  
Jensen está aquí. En su edificio de apartamentos. En Nueva York.  
  
Jensen está aquí.  
  
Jensen.  
  
El nombre late a través del rugido de su corazón: _Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen._  
  
-¿Conoces a este tipo? –pregunta Adam.  
  
Adam. Mierda. Una mirada a los ojos vacíos de Jensen le dice quién cree que es Adam: su sustituto. Parece aturdido, pero está parado allí, a punto de salir corriendo, pero no huye. No corre. Jensen no huye.  
  
-Jensen. –El nombre suena prohibido. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
  
-Lamento m-molestarte. Puedo volver m-mañana. O, cuando sea. Cuando quieras, si quieres, quiero decir. -Jensen se detiene. Su boca se mueve como si quisiera seguir hablando, pero no emite ningún sonido.  
  
Jared necesita decir algo. ¿Pero qué? Cómo, desde cuándo está Jensen aquí y tan angustiado y... oh mierda, ¿lo hizo? ¿Está aquí porque después de todo ha confesado y sus padres lo han echado? -¿Por qué estás aquí? -Las palabras suenan crueles, duras, pero no puede retirarlas, ni siquiera cuando Jensen se estremece visiblemente.  
  
-He v-venido a decirte algo. -Da otro paso adelante. No lleva ningún bolso. ¿No le dejaron coger nada o él está equivocado y no está aquí por la razón que cree?  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen parpadean mirando hacia Adam. -Puedo volver en otro momento. Cuando sea… cuando te venga mejor. Yo... si quieres que lo haga, quiero decir.  
  
Si deja que Jensen se vaya, ¿volvería alguna vez?

Una parte de él quiere  hacer la prueba. Quiere echar a Jensen  a la oscuridad, desterrarlo, dejarlo pasar la noche creyendo que está teniendo sexo salvaje y fantástico con Adam, y ver si  de todos modos vuelve. A ver si lo dice en serio.   
  
Pero ¿y si no vuelve?   
  
Entonces Jared sabría… pero ¿vale la pena correr ese riesgo?   
  
Especialmente cuando sólo lo estaría haciendo para  hacerle daño a Jensen. Para castigarlo. Para hacerle sentir sólo una fracción del dolor que ha sentido él las  dos últimas  semanas.   
  
-Mañana,-dice Jensen, acercándose un paso más. -¿Te iría bien? Dime a qué hora y estaré aquí. O en otro lugar, si lo prefieres.  Cualquier sitio. Sólo dímelo. O … o puedes venir  a mi piso cuando quieras, si quieres. Te mandaré un mensaje con mi dirección y puedes...   
  
-¿Tu dirección? ¿En Nueva York?   
  
-Sí.  -Jensen levanta la vista del teléfono que  se había sacado del bolsillo. –Yo… yo vivo aquí ahora.   
  
-Vives aquí.   
  
-Sí.   
  
-¿Desde cuándo?   
  
-Desde esta tarde.   
  
-¿Por qué?   
  
-Porque  tú estás aquí.

La respuesta, tan breve, tan intensa, hace que una ola de esperanza salte a través de Jared. -¿Qué has venido a decirme?  
  
Jensen mira de nuevo a Adam. –Yo… ¿ahora?  
  
-Sí, ahora. Dime por qué estás aquí.  
  
Con otra mirada a Adam, Jensen da varios pasos más hacia adelante. Todo lo que Jared tiene que hacer es dar un paso por su cuenta y él podría tocarlo.  
  
-He venido a darte tu regalo de cumpleaños, -dice Jensen en voz baja.  
  
Oh. Oh. ¿Es eso? ¿Eso es todo? -¿Qué es?

-Y-yo.  
  
Jensen parece tan inseguro, como si supiera que Jared está a punto de rechazarlo. Pero él se queda allí, con los hombros firmes, los brazos atados a la espalda, ofreciéndose.  
  
-¿Durante cuánto tiempo? -Exige Jared.  
  
-Mientras me quieras.  
  
-¿Y si sólo quiero una noche?  
  
Un temblor recorre el cuerpo indefenso de Jensen. -Lo que quieras. Sin embargo, todavía estaré aquí. En Nueva York. Por si alguna vez... por si cambias de opinión.  
  
-¿Y si no te quiero en absoluto?  
  
Debería odiarse a sí mismo por decirlo, por forzar esa posibilidad sobre Jensen, especialmente cuando ve la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior para contener el grito que Jared puede ver en sus ojos.  
  
-Todavía estaré aquí. -La voz de Jensen es apenas audible. Da un último paso hacia delante que los pone cara a cara y se suelta los brazos. -Sé que no merezco nada, Jared, no después de lo que hice. Entiendo si he hecho que me odies. Lo entiendo. Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a sentirte así. Si has decidido que soy un problema, que no valgo la pena, lo entiendo. Pero sólo te pido una cosa, que me des la oportunidad de compensarte. De demostrarte que puedo ser digno de ti, que puedes confiar en mí.  
  
- _Confié_ en ti , -susurra Jared. -Jen, confié en ti, y tú...  
  
-Lo sé. Y lo siento. Lo siento mucho, Jay. -Las lágrimas mojan las pestañas de Jensen, haciendo que sus ojos se vean más verdes, mientras Jared los estudia, tratando de llegar a ese lugar donde siente como si se estuvieran mirando las almas y no necesitan palabras. -Sé que no lo merezco, pero, por favor, solo dame… no me voy a ir. Estoy aquí para quedarme. No importa el tiempo que me cueste desmostrarte que nunca volveré a hacer algo así.  
  
Incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, Jared toma la mano de Jensen. Está helada y él la acuna entre las suyas. -Me rompiste, -admite. -Cuando no volviste. Y tuve que sentarme allí, con tus padres, e intentar explicarles, sin decirles por qué te habías escapado así.  
  
-Mi madre lo sabía. -Jensen cubre sus manos unidas con la otra mano. -Sabía lo que iba a decir, lo sabía todo el tiempo.  
  
-¿Lo sabía?  
  
-Me dijo que tenía tantas ganas de hablar contigo al respecto, pero como yo no lo había dicho y tú no ibas a hacerlo, no sabía si eso ayudaría o empeoraría las cosas.

-Entonces, espera, ¿se lo dijiste?   
  
Jensen asiente. -Anoche. Sé que  es  demasiado tarde, pero lo hice, Jared, se lo dije.

-¿Y?   
  
-Mi padre dijo que esperaba que mi madre estuviera equivocada cuando le contó lo que sospechaba de nosotros. Dijo que no quería eso para mí, quería que tuviera una vida normal en Texas, el tipo de vida que estaba destinado a tener con Dianne.   
  
-Pero no puedes,  -dice Jared con fiereza. -No puedes tener ese tipo de vida, no puedes.   
  
-Lo sé. Y él también lo sabe. No está contento, pero no… no me echó.

-Pero, ¿por qué… dices que vives aquí ahora?

-Porque _tú_ vives aquí. ¿Qué hay para mí en Texas?  
  
Jensen es suyo. Jensen se lo había dicho a su familia y, aunque no lo echaron, los había dejado y había ido con él. Para _ser_ suyo.  
  
-¿Qué pasa con la empresa? ¿Tu trabajo?  
  
-Tengo un nuevo trabajo. En Nueva York. Un cliente de mi padre… es una larga historia, te la contaré, si quieres escucharla.  
  
-Por supuesto que quiero escucharla. Quiero escucharlo todo.  
  
Como sus manos están ocupadas, Jensen no limpia la lágrima que se desliza por su mejilla. Ni siquiera intenta apartar las demás, las deja caer también mientras mira a Jared. -¿Eso significa que me vas a dar una oportunidad?  
  
_Te lo doy tod_ _o. Para siempre_. -Eres mío , -le dice Jared. -Eres mío y no te voy a dejar marchar de nuevo.  
  
Más lágrimas, pero no pueden ocultar la sonrisa luminosa de Jensen. -Sí, soy tuyo. Tuyo para hacer lo que quieras conmigo.  
  
-¿Sólo por mi cumpleaños? -intenta bromear, y Jensen niega con la cabeza.  
  
-Para siempre. Si me quieres.

***********

Él no esperaba esto.  
  
Mientras se preparaba para contarles a sus padres la verdad, mientras preparaba las maletas y volaba por todo el país y establecía los cimientos de su nueva vida aquí, en Nueva York, nunca se atrevió a imaginar que podría irle tan bien con Jared.  
  
-Deberíamos subir, -dice Jared. Está mirando a Jensen como si fuera a desaparecer si parpadeaba, y hay una expresión de asombro en su rostro. -Necesito hacer cosas contigo.  
  
Sus palabras hacen que sienta calor en el vientre, pero pensar en el sexo le recuerda con quién pensaba Jared pasar la noche. -¿Que hay de tu amigo?  
  
-Mi... ¿Quién?  
  
-Tu, eh... -Jensen rompe el contacto visual para mirar al chico, pero no está allí. Dándose la vuelta, ve que el vestíbulo está vacío, y el guardia de seguridad está de espaldas a ellos. -El tipo con el que entraste.  
  
-Oh, ¿Adam?  
  
Jared sabe su nombre. -Sí. Adam.  
  
Recordado ahora, Jared revisa el vestíbulo por sí mismo. -Supongo que se fue. Le enviaré un mensaje de texto más tarde, pero creo que se dio cuenta de quién eras.  
  
Así que no era alguien aleatorio, no si Jared tiene su número. Aún así, Jared no se ve particularmente decepcionado. -¿Quién soy?  
  
-El novio con el que había roto.

Jared no hablaría sobre asuntos emocionales privados con  un ligue de una noche. -¿Tú ... quieres ir  a buscarlo ? No quiero entrometerme. Sé que he aparecido sin previo aviso y si quieres...   
  
Los dedos de Jared salen de sus manos unidas y presionan firmemente sobre su boca. Obedientemente, Jensen deja de hablar.   
  
-Adam es un amigo del trabajo. Un compañero. Salí esta noche con él y algunos otros colegas a tomar una copa para celebrar que mi cumpleaños es mañana. Le dije que  había roto contigo y me vio tan apenado, que me trajo a casa.   
  
Jared no estaba planeando acostarse con el chico. El alivio se ve atenuado por el dolor de saber que  le había hecho tanto daño que sus amigos estaban preocupados por él. Quiere disculparse de nuevo, pero la mano de Jared todavía está sobre su boca.   


-Hay algo que quiero que sepas, Jen,  -dice Jared, con una expresión muy seria. -Aparte de Chad, que es algo que lamento con toda mi alma, no he tocado a otro hombre desde que estoy contigo. Desde la primera noche en que estuvimos juntos. Ni siquiera he mirado a otro hombre. Sé que piensas que soy una zorra...   
  
Jensen hace un ruido de protesta indignado.   
  
La mano de Jared se aprieta sobre su boca. -No, es justo.  Lo era. Tengo mis razones, y te lo contaré todo. Este viaje a casa  me ha ayudado a resolverlo. Pero eso no es lo que soy  de verdad. Y, para ser  sincero, parte de la razón por la que  era tan libertino cuando me conociste fue  culpa tuya.   
  
-¿Mi culpa?

Es solo un chirrido, pero Jared lo entiende y tiene chispas de diversión en los ojos. -Sí tú. Me enamoré de ti la primera vez que te vi, antes de saber que eras mi compañero de habitación. ¿Tienes idea de lo duro que era dormir a tu lado todas las noches y no seducirte?  
  
Una fantasía irrumpe en la mente de Jensen, se imagina a sí mismo durmiendo inocentemente y a Jared perdiendo la batalla y acariciándolo subrepticiamente, para ponerlo cachondo. Ese es otro punto de su lista, y Jared se ríe, parece que ha leído en sus ojos donde se ha ido su mente.  
  
-Sabes que no haría eso. Pero como no podía, intenté saciar mi... mi necesidad de ti en otro lugar. Incluso entonces todo giraba en torno a ti. Incluso lo de Chad.  
  
Lo de Chad va a hacerle daño a Jensen durante un tiempo, lo cual es una estupidez ya que estaba completamente preparado para que Jared estuviera con Adam esta noche.  
  
-Voy a compensarte por lo de Chad, dice Jared. -Por todos ellos, porque, Jensen, tanto como eres mío ahora, soy tuyo. He sido tuyo todo el tiempo, pero ahora es oficial y no quiero estar con nadie más. Nunca más. Sólo contigo. La noche que me ofrecí a ti, sé que no era nuestro acuerdo, pero te lo di todo. Y creo que tú hiciste lo mismo.  
  
Jensen asiente tan vigorosamente como lo permite el agarre de Jared. Es cierto, y es ahí donde se equivocaron, fingiendo durante tanto tiempo que no lo habían hecho, que era casual, temporal. Liberando una de sus manos, toca su corazón y luego toca el de Jared.  
  
-Sí. -Sonriendo suavemente, Jared cubre la boca de Jensen con un solo dedo. -¿Vas a subir conmigo ahora?  
  
Con otro asentimiento, Jensen saca su lengua y la golpea contra el dedo de Jared.  
  
Jared golpea sus labios. -Sin embargo, vas a tener que prometerme que vas a ser un chico bueno. ¿Prometes ser un chico bueno para mí, Jensen?  
  
Jensen no puede evitar sonreír contra el dedo mientras asiente de nuevo, y Jared quita el dedo.  
  
-Dime.  
  
-Seré un chico bueno para ti, Jay. Tu chico bueno. Siempre.  
  
  


 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared lleva a Jensen arriba.

Es diferente, piensa Jared mientras conduce a Jensen a su habitación, saber que Jensen es suyo. Se siente trascendental. Como si necesitara marcar este momento con algún tipo de ceremonia.  
  
-Mierda, es un desastre, -dice con consternación mientras mira a su alrededor. -Jensen, lo siento. Mira, tal vez deberías ir a la sala de estar, tomar una copa o algo, y dejarme limpiar. Si hubiera sabido que ibas a venir...  
  
-Está bien. -Poniéndose de puntillas, Jensen lo besa suavemente. -No me importa el desastre. -Su mano se desliza hacia arriba a través del cabello de Jared, que probablemente está igual de desordenado. -Simplemente quita todo lo que está encima de la cama, para que haya sitio para nosotros, eso es todo lo que importa.  
  
La cama, sí, pero también el suelo. Jared necesita espacio para lo que pretende. -¿Qué tal una ducha? ¿Quieres darte una ducha?  
  
-¿Me estás diciendo que necesito hacerlo?  
  
-No es necesario, pero... -De repente, él sabe cómo quiere hacer esto. -Sí. Lo necesitas. Necesitas hacerlo porque he decidido que deberías ducharte.  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se vuelve sensual. -¿Estas seguro?  
  
-Y me hiciste una promesa abajo. ¿Piensas mantenerla, Jensen?  
  
-No lo sé. -Su "chico bueno" se lame los labios, considerándolo. -¿Me vas a castigar si no lo hago?  
  
Ah, ahí es hacia donde va. -Hay castigos y castigos. Algunos tal vez te gusten, otros definitivamente no. ¿Recuerdas el hielo?  
  
Un agradable escalofrío corre a través de Jensen. –Eso no me gustó nada.  
  
-Tal vez deberías ir al baño. Es la segunda puerta a la izquierda. Mi toalla es la verde, puedes usarla. -Cuando Jensen se gira hacia la puerta, Jared agrega: -Y deja tu ropa aquí.  
  
-¿Aquí? Pero... -Jensen hace un gesto hacia el pasillo. -¿Y si tus amigos vuelven a casa?  
  
-Estoy seguro de que no aparecerán en los próximos 30 segundos. Así que mejor vas tirando rápido.  
  
Con las manos en el cinturón, Jensen, obediente, comienza a desabrocharlo. -¿Y si lo hacen?  
  
Jared se encoge de hombros, quitando un montón de libros para poder sentarse en la cama a ver el espectáculo. -¿Qué pasa si lo hacen?  
  
-No creo que quieran ver a un hombre desnudo corriendo por su casa.  
  
-La mayoría de ellos son gays. -A pesar de la pérdida de peso de Jensen, el pecho que revela mientras se encoge de hombros para quitarse la camisa todavía es amplio y atractivo. Sus pezones se destacan más, duros y erectos bajo la mirada de Jared. Ahora son suyos para jugar con ellos cuando le plazca y su boca literalmente se hace agua. -No creo que un chico desnudo les moleste demasiado. Especialmente no cuando está tan bueno como tú.  
  
Desabrochándose los vaqueros, Jensen se detiene. -¿Crees que estoy bueno?  
  
Jared le tira una goma elástica.  
  
Está demasiado lejos para que incluso le pique, pero la atrapa cuando rebota en su estómago. -Podrías hacerme daño con esto.  
  
-Podría.  
  
-Eso caería en la categoría de castigos que quiero.  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Por favor, prométeme que vas a hacerme daño esta noche, Jared.  
  
-Quítate esos vaqueros o no lo haré.  
  
Los vaqueros salen con presteza, así como los boxer de Jensen. Se queda allí sin ser consciente de su desnudez, dejando que Jared lo mire mientras su polla se endurece completamente.

-Me gusta cuando me miras, -confiesa.  
  
Jared arrastra la mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos, tímidos y suaves. -Hay posiciones que puedo enseñarte, posiciones en las que puedo ponerte para que puedas mostrarte y poder inspeccionarte adecuadamente. ¿Te gustaría eso?  
  
-Sí. -Sin vacilación. -Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer. Tanto que quiero que me enseñes, tanto que quiero probar, probar y ver si puedo hacer y si me gusta y si te gusta. Todo. Quiero probar todo por lo menos una vez.  
  
-¿Todo?  
  
La sonrisa de Jensen se vuelve triste. -Tal vez no algo que me dañe permanentemente. Pero todo lo demás sí. Porque, ¿cómo sabremos si nos gusta si no lo intentamos? -Separando las piernas, levanta los brazos para sujetar las manos detrás de su cuello. -¿Es esta una de tus posiciones?  
  
-Sí. -La palabra sale con fuerza. Parece como si Jensen hubiera estudiado las posiciones de esclavo toda su vida, la postura es perfecta, y se ocurre una cosa. -Respóndeme con sinceridad. ¿Has estado investigando?   
  
-No. -Jensen mantiene la posición. -Pero he visto fotos, y me gustaron. Imaginé que me hacías ponerme así. Me imaginé cuanto podría aguantar así, arrodillado, para ti.  
  
Para él. Así que muchas de las fantasías de Jensen parecen estar centradas en Jared. Es vertiginoso y emocionante y la boca se le seca cuando las imágenes pasan como flashes por su mente con miles de posibilidades. -¿Has visto alguna foto sobre como presentarme el culo?  
  
-¿De pie o de rodillas?  
  
-De momento de pie.  
  
Con fluidez, Jensen baja los brazos y se da vuelta, caminando con delicadeza entre laropa que Jared había dejado tirada toda la semana. Se dobla, con las piernas un poco abiertas, se agarra las mejillas del culo y las abre.

-Jen. -Jared no puede decir más, la emoción lo abruma. Deslizándose sobre las rodillas, cruza la alfombra, sin prestar atención a los estorbos, hasta que queda arrodillado directamente detrás de Jensen.  
  
-¿Es correcta? -Pregunta Jensen. Su voz es ronca, tensa.  
  
En respuesta, Jared presiona un beso contra su agujero abierto. -Eres perfecto, bebé. -Él golpea la mejilla más cercana a él. -Ahora mete este culo en la ducha. En realidad, tenemos una gran ducha, así que aprovéchala al máximo.  
  
Una vez obtenido el permiso, Jensen se endereza y se da vuelta. Su polla tensa está justo frente a la cara de Jared.  
  
-Y no toques esto mientras estás en la ducha. -La golpea con fuerza con su dedo índice, disfrutando el involuntario silbido de dolor de Jensen. -Es para mí esta noche, no para ti.  
  
Había tomado la decisión correcta al no ceder a la tentación de una mamada apresurada a pesar de lo hambriento que está por la bonita polla de Jensen, porque algo de la turbulencia que ve en los ojos de Jensen se suaviza ante sus palabras. -Siempre es para ti, Jay.  
  
-Y eso es algo que vamos a discutir más adelante. Pero de momento, a la ducha.  
  
Jensen corretea hasta la puerta, haciendo una pausa para mirar por encima del hombro con los ojos brillantes. -¿Límite de tiempo?  
  
-No menos de siete minutos. 

***********

Es difícil ignorar su polla necesitada en la ducha, pero Jensen está agradecido por la distracción que el esfuerzo de resistir  le  proporciona. También está agradecido por la sugerencia de Jared de  darse una ducha, porque resulta que necesita este respiro.   
  
Jared  había vuelto con él.  
  
No  había tenido que esperar horas, días o semanas, no  había tenido que defender su caso repetidamente… ya está hecho. Jared dijo que sí y Jensen ha salido del armario y ahora están juntos, en público, todo lo que soñaba y creía que nunca  iba a tener.

Quizá tenga lágrimas en las mejillas, pero el agua caliente y punzante  guardará su secreto, al igual que las baldosas de la ducha cuando se apoya en ellas.

Él está con Jared.  
  
Jared todavía lo quiere. Todavía lo ama.  
  
Lo ha perdonado.  
  
Eso no quiere decir que él no tenga mucho que compensar, pero se acabó la incertidumbre, la incertidumbre que había comenzado en el momento en que Jared salió del baño, hace muchos meses, en la Universidad, cambiándole la vida.  
  
Había dejado el teléfono en el dormitorio, así que no tiene ni idea de cuánto tiempo lleva en la ducha, pero Jared le había dado un límite de tiempo mínimo, lo que significa que también quería tiempo para sí mismo, así que Jensen deja pasar los minutos sin preocuparse por ellos. Encuentra el champú de Jared y lo usa, saboreando el aroma que se había perdido. También descubre que Jared se había traído a casa el jabón de menta y oliva que él había comprado cerca del final del semestre y que luego olvidó guardar.  
  
Está bastante seguro de que Jared no lo había traído porque no podía comprar su propio jabón; lo había traído porque era de Jensen, y eso hace que su pecho se contraiga. Cuando Jared pensaba que lo estaba dejando para siempre, se había quedado con su jabón.  
  
Una vez que termina con el pelo, se lava tan bien como puede para que Jared lo use, algo que no se había atrevido a hacer antes de venir para no gafarla pero ahora ya no hay más excusas. Espera que Jared ya esté listo para él.  
  
El dormitorio se ha transformado. No se puede ver otra ropa que no sea la suya, doblada pulcramente sobre el pequeño escritorio de la esquina, tal como la había doblado él mismo, con la cartera y el teléfono en la parte superior, el teléfono enchufado para que se cargue ya que la batería estaba casi agotada después de su largo día. Los libros que no caben en las estanterías de la pared están apilados en filas ordenadas al lado del escritorio, y está claro que han sido desplazados para dar paso a los preciosos libros que Megan había guardado para Jared, que ahora tienen un lugar privilegiado en las estanterías.  
  
Jared está sentado en la cama, con las piernas dobladas debajo de él, estilo meditación. Abre los ojos cuando Jensen golpea suavemente la puerta abierta y el alivio que brilla en ellos le retuerce el estómago.  
  
-Todavía estás atrapado conmigo, -dice, tocando la toalla alrededor de sus caderas, tratando de hacer una broma, pero la expresión de Jared es demasiado cruda y se precipita hacia adelante, cayendo de rodillas junto a la cama.  
  
Jared también se mueve, lo atrapa en sus brazos y lo mantiene cerca. -Hueles bien.  
  
-He utilizado tu champú.  
  
-Y mi jabón.  
  
-Mi jabón, en realidad.  
  
La risa de Jared suena irregular. -Sí. Me preguntaba si te habrías dado cuenta.  
  
-Me alegra que lo hayas guardado.  
  
-Me alegra que estés aquí.

Jensen se aferra más fuerte. -No me  voy a ir. Lo  he dicho en serio, estás atrapado conmigo.  
  
-No voy a dejar que te vayas nunca. -Unos minutos más tarde, Jared retrocede. –Yo también voy a ducharme, y me vas a esperar aquí, de rodillas. Dame la toalla.   
  
Arrodillándose, Jensen la desenrolla, desnudándose por segunda vez esta noche. -¿Dónde me quieres?   
  
-En medio de la alfombra.  -Jared  le indica donde mientras se levanta de  la cama y se abre el cinturón. –Has dicho que eres mi regalo de cumpleaños, así que te envolveré con un lazo.   
  
-He imaginado que me hacías eso.  Me  imaginaba haciendo eso,  -dice Jensen mientras se  pone en posición. -Tenía varias opciones, pero esta era mi  favorita, estar desnudo para ti.   
  
-¿Qué tipo de  lazo tenías en mente?   
  
-Algo grande  y ostentoso, posiblemente rojo.   
  
-¿Y cómo pensabas atarlo? ¿Alrededor de la polla?

Levanta la vista cuando Jared se acerca para ponerse frente a él, ahora desnudo pero sujetando el cinturón. -En realidad pensaba en las muñecas.  
  
La lenta sonrisa de Jared deja en claro que sus pensamientos han ido por un camino similar. -No es rojo, ni siquiera es un lazo, pero eso es exactamente lo que planeo hacer con este cinturón. Pon los brazos detrás de la espalda e inclínate para que la cara toque el suelo.  
  
Le encanta esta posición, tan abiertamente sumiso, tan degradante, excepto por el hecho de que la encuentra gloriosa. Jared le levanta los brazos dolorosamente sobre la espalda para unir sus muñecas, y cuando siente que el cuero se aprieta alrededor de ellas, Jensen siente como se relaja instantáneamente la tensión que ha sentido en los músculos desde que se sentó junto a Jared en la sala de estar de su casa y le dijo a su madre las palabras equivocadas.  
  
Él realmente es de Jared otra vez.  
  
Bajando los brazos, Jared toca a Jensen en un hombro para que se levante. -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
-Estoy muy bien. Es más de lo que merezco.  
  
-¿Sí? -El dedo de Jared traza una gota de agua que cae por la mejilla de Jensen de su cabello mojado. –Si fuera tú, no me preocuparía por eso. Hay más cosas por venir. -Se levanta, pero no va hacia la puerta, mira a Jensen con una expresión extraña en su rostro. -No tienes ni idea de lo hermoso estás así, aquí, en mi habitación. Desnudo. Mío. Sinceramente, nunca pensé que te vería aquí.  
  
No hay nada que Jensen pueda decir a eso.  
  
-Ahora te vas a quedar ahí, exactamente como estás. Mantén los ojos en la puerta, que voy a dejar abierta.  
  
-Jay…  
  
-No va a venir nadie, lo he comprobado. Estás seguro. -Y con esas palabras, se va.

Jensen no debería pensar en ello, pero es difícil no imaginar que los amigos de Jared vuelven pronto. Oiría abrirse la puerta principal, oiría sus voces al irrumpir en el apartamento, probablemente borrachos, ninguno de ellos espera encontrar a un hombre desnudo, atado, de rodillas en medio de la habitación de Jared.  
  
Podría ocurrir. No lo hará, pero podría.  
  
Está tan inmerso en la posibilidad, que cuando Jared aparece de repente en la puerta, pega un salto.  
  
-¿Jen?  
  
-Pensaba que eras ellos.  
  
-Ya te he dicho…  
  
-Lo sé. Simplemente, no podía dejar de pensar en eso.  
  
Jared sabía que no iban a volver porque no se ha molestado en ponerse una toalla. En cambio, se cierne sobre Jensen, igualmente desnudo, con la piel seca, pero todavía húmeda, humeando un poco. Da un paso hacia delante, acercando su dura polla a solo un centímetro de la cara de Jensen. -Mírame, -dice.  
  
Es innecesario porque Jensen ya está mirando hacia arriba.  
  
-Eres hermosa, -dice Jared, -y eres mío y voy a compartirte en público, no te preocupes por eso, llegará el momento y pronto. Tal vez mañana por la noche para mi cumpleaños te lleve a un club.  
  
-¿Del que me enviaste la foto?  
  
-Sí. ¿Lo has buscado?  
  
-Por supuesto. -Jensen recuerda cómo le dolió ver lo que le estaban negando. -¿De verdad me llevarás allí?  
  
-Cuando fui, todo en lo que podía pensar era en tenerte allí, lo mucho que te encantaría, lo mucho que me encantaría presumir de ti y jugar contigo allí, delante de todos, tal y como fantaseas. ¿Crees que estás listo para hacer eso de verdad?   
  
Su polla pulsa y el calor lo atraviesa. -Da miedo, -admite, -pero sí quiero. Tal vez podríamos ir y así podría ver cómo es.  
  
-Claro. -Alcanzándolo, Jared pasa un dedo por la línea de la nariz de Jensen. -Pero esta noche eres solo para mí.

***********

Jared nunca se cansará de ver a Jensen de rodillas, esos enormes ojos oscurecidos por el hambre mientras se lame los labios y trata de no distraerse con la polla que se balancea frente a su cara. La polla que empezó todo esto.  
  
Aquí es donde empezaron, Jared desnudo después de ducharse, Jensen clavado en su polla.  
  
-Mírame, -dice Jared de nuevo, pero esta vez quiere decir que mire su polla y Jensen lo hace. Su boca húmeda se curva en una pequeña sonrisa mientras baja la mirada.  
  
-¿Puedo probarte esta noche?  
  
-Lo que voy a hacer es follarte la boca. Vas a arrodillarte y tomarla, va a abrir la garganta para mí y dejar que haga lo que quiera.  
  
Todo el cuerpo de Jensen enrojece de placer. -Puedo hacer eso.  
  
Jared había pensado la estrategia a seguir mientras estaba en la ducha y supo que tenía que empezar con esto. Está muy necesitado, apenas es capaz de pensar más allá de la sangre corriendo por sus venas ante la idea de que Jensen esté aquí, siendo suyo. Es demasiado maravilloso, demasiado emocionante, y si lo piensa demasiado, es probable que explote, por lo que embestir en la garganta de Jensen puede que ayude a quitarle algo de ansiedad. Bien entrenado, a estas alturas, Jensen se queda quieto, su boca tan abierta que tiene que doler, mientras Jared se mete en ella. Jared sabe cómo hacer que se atragante y lo hace, deliberadamente. Antes de Jensen, nunca se atrevió a empujar a nadie tan lejos, pero a Jensen le encanta, relaja los músculos de la garganta y lo toma, lo toma, lo toma, se ahoga y se atraganta, lágrimas involuntarias le corren por las mejillas, pero sus ojos nunca dejan a Jared, brillando de felicidad, y es eso, más que la exquisita sensación de la garganta apretada de Jensen alrededor de su polla, lo que empuja a Jared al orgasmo.  
  
Se retira justo a tiempo, a pesar de que no quiere hacerlo, porque sabe que a Jensen le encanta que se corra en su cara. Jensen no cierra los ojos ni la boca, y de alguna manera, a pesar de que se le nubla la visión, Jared logra mantener su objetivo lo suficientemente bajo para no correrse en los ojos de Jensen.  
  
Mientras termina de exprimir su orgasmo, jadeando sin aliento, Jensen no se mueve. Mantiene la boca abierta, rayas de semen en la lengua y las mejillas.  
  
¿Qué ha hecho para merecer a este hombre?  
  
-Traga, -ordena con voz ronca, cuando puede.  
  
Jensen cierra la boca por fin. Cierra los ojos mientras saborea. -Dios, me he perdido esto.  
  
Jared mira hacia abajo entre sus piernas abiertas donde la polla de Jensen está casi púrpura. -¿Cómo te sientes?  
  
A Jensen le lleva un momento comprender. Él sigue la mirada de Jared hacia abajo. -¿Oh esto?

-Sí.  
  
-Es feliz.  
  
-¿Feliz?  
  
-También te ha echado de menos.  
  
Balanceándose sobre una pierna, Jared pasa el pie a lo largo de la misma, y se apoya en las hinchadas bolas de Jensen. -¿Crees que puedes controlarla?  
  
-Casi no puedo. -confiesa Jensen. –Está un poco ansiosa por ti.  
  
-¿Lo suficientemente ansiosa como para follarme?  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen responde antes de que su mente comprenda, su polla empuja hacia arriba con emoción. -¿ _Follarte_? -Dice Jensen sin comprender.  
  
-Te gustó hacerlo, ¿verdad? -Jared le empuja la polla. –A esta ciertamente le gustó.  
  
-Pero pensaba… tu no… ¿no me vas a follar?  
  
Su voz suena pequeña, como si estuviera rechazándolo, y Jared cae de rodillas. -Jensen,-dice, cogiéndole la cara con ambas manos, -Te voy a follar tanto que tu agujero estará permanentemente abierto para mí, no te preocupes. No vas a tener ninguna carencia en ese sentido. Pero esta noche, quiero que primero te corras dentro de mí.  
  
Jensen se estremece ante sus palabras. -Pensaba que no te había gustado la última vez.  
  
-No me gustó al principio, pero lo hiciste muy bien y quiero sentir eso otra vez. ¿Puedes hacer esto por mí? ¿Puedes dilatarme y luego deslizar tu polla grande y dura en mi culo, donde estaré apretado y caliente para ti?  
  
Jensen se ríe de manera irregular ante las palabras de Jared. -Quiero darte lo que quieras. La última vez…  
  
-La última vez fue un adiós. Esta vez…  
  
-¿Es un hola?

Es el turno de Jared de reír. -Algo así. Esto no es algo que vaya a pedirte a menudo, tengo que tener el estado de ánimo adecuado para ello, pero cuando lo  tengo, lo quiero mucho. ¿Me lo vas a negar?   
  
-¿Cómo puedo negártelo cuando lo pides así? Si estás seguro de que lo quieres, definitivamente quiero hacerlo. Siempre y cuando tú también me lo hagas.   
  
-Oh, lo haré,-dice Jared con fervor, y Jensen se ríe de nuevo.   
  
Y luego está parpadeando  con lágrimas en los ojos   
  
-¿Jen?   
  
-Lo siento. -Parpadea más fuerte. -Sólo he... te he echado de menos. Tanto.   
  
Se  le  escapa una lágrima, se desliza por su mejilla y Jared la lame, saboreando la suya mezclada con ella. -Oye, está bien.  
  
-Necesito tocarte. ¿Por favor?   
  
Mierda,  aún tiene las muñecas atadas. Rápidamente, Jared se inclina para desabrochar  el cinturón y en el momento en que sus manos están libres, Jensen envuelve los brazos con fuerza alrededor de Jared, enterrando la cara en su pecho. Está temblando, y Jared lo  pone sobre la cama, sus piernas se entrelazan  mientras Jensen se acerca más.   
  
-Lo siento,  -hipa. -No puedo parar.   
  
-Está bien.  -Jared frota la mano suavemente por la espalda de Jensen. -Está bien si necesitas llorar.   
  
-Me siento estupido.   
  
-No.  -Es difícil contener las lágrimas. -Estoy aquí, Jen. Estoy aquí contigo.    
  
-Pensaba que no estarías. Pensaba que me odiarías. Pensaba que  tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarte. Si  es que lo hacía alguna vez. No pensaba que pudiera ser tan fácil.   
  
-Te amo.   
  
-No lo merezco.  –Temblores recorren el cuerpo de Jensen y atraviesan a Jared.   
  
-¿Qué tal si me dejas decidir lo que mereces?   
  
Su cabeza asiente con fuerza contra el pecho de Jared. –Sí, por favor.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar. -No tenía intención de entrar en eso todavía, pero parece que Jensen lo necesita. -Ambos estamos jodidos, ambos, no solo tú, y tenemos cosas que resolver, pero ahora lo importante es que estamos juntos. No te voy a dejar ir de nuevo, Jen. Eres mío ahora, para siempre. Y, claro, volveremos a joderla, nos haremos daño, tendremos desacuerdos, tal vez incluso peleas. Pero mientras sepamos que, por encima de todo, estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa. Podemos arreglar todo lo demás.  


Jensen as iente de nuevo, más tranquilo. -¿Ahora puedo  lamerte para dilatarte?   
  
La vergüenza por sus lágrimas es palpable y aunque Jared quiere a brazarlo más rato, dice, -Claro.

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared y Jensen, por fin, están juntos y decididos a aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Recordando lo que había funcionado la última vez, Jensen le ordena a Jared que se recueste contra las almohadas con las piernas abiertas. Jared parece más relajado y ansioso por lo que va a pasar que la vez anterior y Jensen cree que lo quiere de verdad. Ayuda saberlo. Jared está tenso, pero en lugar de retroceder cuando Jensen reemplaza su lengua con un dedo, empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, hacia la mano de Jensen.  
  
-Joder, sí.  
  
-¿Te gusta esto?  
  
-Te quiero dentro de mí.  
  
Jensen puede empatizar, ya que a él le duele el culo de lo mucho que necesita que Jared lo llene. Por otro lado, quiere follarse a Jared de nuevo, meterse en ese calor abrasador, y definitivamente está preparado para eso.  
  
Para cuando se prepara para entrar en Jared, este está gimiendo salvajemente debajo de él, incluso rogando de forma incoherente, o tal vez él no puede entender lo que dice debido a la enorme necesidad que siente de entrar. La estrechez lo hace detenerse. ¿No lo había preparado lo suficiente? Pero luego las manos de Jared se cierran alrededor de su culo y empujan, y Jensen se mete hasta la empuñadura.  
  
-¿Jay?  
  
-Dame un segundo. -Está respirando con dificultad y Jensen sabe lo que se siente cuando te penetran repentinamente y parece que te estás partiendo en dos. -Está bien, estoy bien.  
  
Sin embargo, Jensen no. Es demasiado, el calor de Jared, apretado alrededor de su polla, mientras, a la vez se imagina lo que lo que Jared está sintiendo. -¿Puedo correrme?  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Ahora?  
  
-Dentro de ti. -Sus palabras son cortantes porque se está aguantando con todas sus fuerzas, controlándose. -Necesito saberlo antes de moverme.  
  
Los ojos de Jared son suaves mientras sonríe, su mano roza el cabello de Jensen antes de cubrir su mejilla. -Sí, quiero que te corras dentro de mí, bebé. No de inmediato, te diré cuándo. ¿Vale?  
  
-Sí. –Ayuda saber que no puede correrse hasta que Jared lo diga -¿Estás listo?

Cuando Jared asiente, se mueve hacia afuera. Se había asegurado de usar mucho lubricante, pero Jared está tan apretado que casi duele. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no decae. Parece que le gusta, a pesar de que jadea cuando Jensen vuelve a empujar. -Sigue, así. Suave y lento.  
  
Va tan despacio como puede, le tiemblan los músculos con el esfuerzo de mantenerse así, pero los brillantes ojos de Jared  lo mantienen concentrado. Es Jared debajo de él. Jared rodeándolo. Jared, quien se ha mantenido al día con sus ejercicios de yoga porque levanta las piernas sobre los hombros de Jensen, dándole el ángulo perfecto.  
  
La necesidad de empujar es abrumadora, pero Jared dijo que fuese lento. -¿Estás bien?-dice apretando los dientes.  
  
Jared asiente. -Puedes ir más deprisa.  
  
Es como si se rompieran las paredes de una presa, cuando Jensen pierde el control de sus caderas. Tal vez esté haciéndole daño a Jared, pero Jared está empujando para encontrarse con él y todavía tiene esa sonrisa en el rostro, como si él fuera la cosa más preciosa que jamás haya visto, y eso lo está destrozando.  
  
-Eres mío, -dice con fiereza, mientras empuja lo más profundamente que puede. -No te voy a dejar ir otra vez, Jared. Eso es todo. Todo el mundo sabrá que eres mío, eres mío, eres mío. -Las palabras salen como sollozos con cada empujón. Su corazón late con tanta fuerza que ahoga el sonido de sus cuerpos golpeando juntos, pero luego, a través de sus lágrimas, ve que la boca de Jared se mueve.  
  
-Córrete.  
  
Siente como si le estuviera explotando el corazón, no la polla. Su visión se nubla, pero aún ve la sonrisa de Jared y es lo que lo mantiene unido mientras todo se disuelve y desaparece.  
  
Mucho, mucho más tarde, vuelve la conciencia. Las piernas de Jared ya no están sobre sus hombros. Ya ni siquiera está dentro de él, está firmemente envuelto en sus brazos, con la cara presionada contra el largo cabello de Jared. Él está temblando compulsivamente mientras Jared le acaricia el pelo y murmura suavemente.  
  
-...está bien, Jen, estás seguro, estás conmigo, estamos juntos, estás bien, estás seguro...  
  
-No estoy llorando, -dice antes de poder asegurarlo.

Jared se ríe. - Lo sé. Sin embargo, está bien sentirse abrumado.   
  
-Esto es lo  que consigues por hacer que te folle.   
  
-Tomo nota.

-Aunque ha estado bien. -Se aleja lo suficiente para ver la cara de Jared. -¿Ha estado bien para ti también? ¿Lo he hecho bien?  
  
Jared sigue sonriendo. ¿Parará alguna vez? –Ha sido perfecto.  
  
-¿No te he hecho daño? Estabas tan apretado.  
  
-Has estado perfecto, -dice Jared de nuevo. Levantando la cabeza, besa a Jensen alegre. -Es justo lo que quería.  
  
El mundo se endereza gradualmente, los colores y los bordes vuelven a su visión, más allá de la cara de Jared, su cuerpo comienza a calmarse. Esto es lo que tiene ahora. Puede pasar el resto de su vida siendo bueno para Jared, dándole a Jared lo que quiera, haciendo que sonría así, viéndose tan satisfecho y completo.  


Es tan bueno que duele.

***********

Jared abraza a Jensen un poco más, feliz de tenerlo en sus brazos mientras  baja de su nube. El culo le palpita, se siente vacío y necesitado, algo que debe ser una situación muy familiar para Jensen. Le gusta la sensación, decide, concentrándose en ella, especialmente porque es Jensen quien la causó, siente la pérdida de Jensen en lo más profundo de su cuerpo. Pero no lo ha perdido en ningún otro lugar, ya que él está aquí, para siempre. Jensen está aquí, en Nueva York, ofreciéndose a Jared  de forma permanente.

Una repentina ola de emoción lo atraviesa.  
  
Jensen está aquí.  
  
Jensen es suyo.  
  
-¿Jay? -Jensen, alertado por la contracción de los músculos de Jared, levanta la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo. -¿Estás bien?  
  
-Estás aquí, -dice Jared estúpidamente. Aprieta los ojos para evitar las lágrimas que queman, quiere frotárselos, pero no puede quitar las manos del cuerpo de Jensen. -Realmente estás aquí.  
  
-Lo estoy.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Me subí a un avión, -dice con voz seria, como si Jared estuviera preguntando de verdad, -y le pedí a tu hermana tu dirección. No quería dármela, ¿sabes? En realidad, deberías saberlo. -Alejándose, se apoya contra la pared y tira de Jared para que también se levante, cogiendo las botellas de agua que Jared había traído mientras él estaba en la ducha. -Toma, probablemente necesites esto.  
  
Jensen está listo para hablar, lo que es bueno, porque Jared quiere escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir. Él da a sus ojos un toque rápido con el dorso de la mano antes de abrir su botella. -Así que estabas diciendo. ¿Mi hermana? -Intenta recordar lo que le contó a Megan sobre Jensen después de su regreso a Nueva York. Está todo un poco borroso. -¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Que vendría personalmente a Nueva York y me arrancaría las pelotas si te hacía daño de nuevo.  
  
Whoa -¿En serio?  
  
-Estaba bastante enfadada. -Jensen juega con la tapa de su botella de agua, con los ojos pegados a ella. -Dijo que no te había dejado estar conmigo para que luego yo te traicionara…  
  
-No me traicionaste, Jensen.  
  
-Un poco sí.  
  
-Mírame.  
  
Obediente a pesar de su renuencia, Jensen levanta los ojos.  
  
-Sí, me hiciste daño. No voy a pretender lo contrario. Estaba realmente jodido por lo que pasó en Dallas, y tal vez se lo conté, no lo recuerdo.  
  
-¿No lo recuerdas?   
  
-Mucho de las dos últimas semanas está en blanco.

-Oh Dios, Jared.  
  
-No, no, está bien… bueno, no está bien… o no lo estaba, pero ahora sí. Y por favor, no creas que te culpo por todo. Puse mucha presión sobre ti y no es de extrañar que no pudieras hacerle frente. No debería haberte hecho pensar que tenías que decirles a tus padres de inmediato. Sabía que no estabas preparado, pero fui demasiado egoísta para impedirte intentarlo.  
  
Dejando la botella, Jensen coloca una mano en el muslo desnudo de Jared. –De verdad quería hacerlo. Pensaba hacerlo. Me asusté mucho y luego entré en pánico y corrí, y no sabía cómo volver. Tenía miedo de haber hecho que me odiaras por ser tan débil.  
  
Jared dobla su mano sobre la de Jensen. -Sabes que no podría odiarte.  
  
-Debes haberme odiado un poco, cuando no volví.  
  
Jared sólo se había odiado a sí mismo. -Tu padre estaba enfadado contigo, -dice en su lugar, sin querer ir allí.  
  
-Lo sé. Me quitó el carnet.   
  
-¿El carnet?  
  
-El carnet falso, -Jensen pone los ojos en blanco, -lo que sea. Cuando volví y descubrió que había estado en un bar, me quitó el carnet y me hizo prometer que no conseguiría otro, así que me temo que te va a tocar comprar todo el alcohol los próximos ocho meses.  
  
Jared se ríe por lo que Jensen quiere que haga, pero se le contrae el estómago al imaginarlo escondido durante horas, asustado, para luego volver a casa donde lo espera un padre furioso. -¿Estuviste en un bar todo ese tiempo?  
  
-No podía ir al parque porque ahí es donde estaba cuando terminamos y no podía volver allí otra vez. Tenía miedo de que me llamaras y no ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para ignorar tus llamadas.  
  
-No te llamé.  
  
-Lo sé. -Jensen frunce el ceño hacia sus manos unidas. -Estaba tan seguro de que lo harías.  
  
-Pensé que no querías saber nada de mí. Pensé que habías hecho tu elección y no era y estaba tratando de respetar eso.  
  
-Tenía miedo, Jared. No quería que rompiéramos. No quería que termináramos.  
  
Es la tercera vez que Jensen usa la palabra miedo. Esa es una cosa más sobre la que Jared necesita pensar. Sin embargo, ahora no es el momento, ahora es momento para la comodidad. Extendiendo la mano, lleva a Jensen de vuelta a sus brazos. -No hemos terminado. Míranos. Estás aquí en mi cama, en Nueva York y es mi cumpleaños y es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podría haber imaginado. –Frota el brazo de Jensen, arriba y abajo. -¿Quieres decirme cómo te fue con tus padres? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
  
Moviéndose, Jensen deja caer una de sus piernas sobre la de Jared, su muslo descansa cálido y pesado contra la ingle de Jared. -No te lo vas a creer, pero fue Dianne.  
  
-Tengo que enviarle a esa chica algo por ser la mejor jodida casamentera que podríamos tener. ¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Me pilló en un mal momento. Oh, adivina qué, estaba muy ansiosa por contarme lo poco atractivo que me encuentra.

Jensen, ¿poco atractivo?  
  
-Aparentemente no soy su tipo.  
  
Eso es algo que Jared puede creer.  
  
-Luego se enfado conmigo cuando descubrió la forma en que te había dejado marchar y me hizo ver lo mucho que la había jodido. Me preguntó qué clase de hombre quería ser y eso fue lo que me hizo pensar. No quería ser un cobarde, Jared, y sabía que tenía que salir del armario, aunque no quisieras volver conmigo. Al principio, pensaba que era por ti, pero no, se trataba de mí y de quién soy y de cómo iba a vivir el resto de mi vida. Así que fui a casa y durante la cena les dije a mis padres que tenía algo que decirles. La cosa es que ya no tenía miedo. Comparado con perderte, no me importaba cómo iban a reaccionar. Ya había guardado mis cosas, no había deshecho las maletas después de que te fueras, lo había dejado todo listo para marcharme, como si estuviera a punto de subirme a ese avión, después de todo, y como planeaba venir directamente a ti después de decirles la verdad, independientemente de su reacción, no tenía ningún miedo, solo alivio.  
  
Como Jensen no dice nada más, Jared pregunta, -¿Dijiste que tu madre ya lo sabía?  
  
-Sí. -Jensen traza delicados patrones a través del pelo en el pecho de Jared mientras habla. –Empezó a sospechar por la forma en que hablaba de ti cuando estuve en casa por Navidad. Al parecer todo lo que decía era “Jared esto”, “Jared lo otro”, y dijo que tenía una luz en los ojos que nunca había visto. Por eso fueron a verme después del crucero. Quería conocerte y ver como actuaba cuando estaba contigo.  
  
-¿Y?  
  
-Y lo supo. Justo desde el principio. Por eso llevó a Dianne con ellos, para ver si actuaba de forma diferente cuando estaba contigo a cuando estaba con ella, pero dijo que ni siquiera le hizo falta porque era más que obvio.  
  
-Espera, ¿entonces sabía que era gay? ¿Aun cuando me preguntaba por las chicas? Fue muy amable conmigo, y ¿lo sabía?  
  
-Estaba bastante segura. Creo que estaba intentando presionarnos para ver si lo admitíamos.  
  
Todas esas mentiras ese fin de semana, todo ese estrés, y Donna lo sabía. -Eso no fue muy considerado para Dianne.  
  
-Dijo que era mejor que dejar que Dianne se casara conmigo si yo era gay. Pero luego murió la madre de Dianne y no supo que hacer, especialmente porque estaba jugando al novio devoto y parecía haber terminado contigo. Pero por eso apoyó la idea de Dianne de que vinieras a Texas. Me dijo que tenía que salir del armario, y era mejor que lo hiciera más pronto que tarde, no cuando llevara casado veinte años y tal vez tuviera hijos y la vida arruinada. Justo lo que me dijiste al principio de todo.  
  
-Joder. -Los recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado con Donna cruzaron por la mente de Jared y ve que todo tiene sentido, especialmente la forma en que se comportó la noche en que Jensen y Dianne se separaron. -Me trató como a un yerno, -dice lentamente. -Pensaba que era sólo porque era tu mejor amigo y que me despreciaría si supiera la verdad, pero ¿estás diciendo que siempre lo supo? ¿Sabía que yo era gay y aún así me recibió en su casa así?

-No creo que le importe, Jay.  De verdad que no.

-¿Qué pasa con tu padre? ¿Dijiste que no estaba contento?   
  
-No. La verdad es que no estaba contento. -Jensen se estremece ante el recuerdo, y Jared lo acerca más a él.  
  
-No tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres.  
  
-No, tengo que hacerlo. Tienes que saber. No estoy realmente seguro de si estaba más enfadado conmigo por haberos tratado tan mal a Dianne y a ti o por el hecho de que eras hombre. Me gritó un poco. Mucho. Por mentir, sobre todo.  
  
-¿Dijo algo porque soy gay?  
  
-Que debería haberlo sabido. -Jensen sonríe desde donde está acurrucado en el hombro de Jared. -Que me hacías más feliz de lo normal para ser sólo un amigo.  
  
-Sin embargo, te hice infeliz.  
  
-No. Eso fue cosa mía, estaba confundido y demasiado asustado para ser sincero. Siempre me hiciste feliz, Jared. No me di cuenta de lo infeliz que era antes de conocerte. Apenas me importaba mi vida porque todo estaba mal, pero no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Estaba atrapado. Y me sentía miserable. Luego llegaste y me recordaste lo que era sentirse feliz, sentirse vivo, emocionado, entusiasmado e interesado en la vida de nuevo. Tío, ya sabes cómo era. Pudiste ver la rigidez con la que vivía, todas mis reglas, mis rutinas. Eran todo lo que tenía, porque temía que si las soltaba todo se derrumbaría.  
  
Es cierto, Jared lo sabe, pero no esperaba que Jensen lo viera tan claramente. -No puedo creer que tus padres estén de acuerdo con esto. Con nosotros.  
  
-Creo que es porque ellos también vieron el cambio en mí y saben que es por ti. -Jensen levanta la mano para cubrir el corazón de Jared. -Lamento que tus padres no pudieran ser así.  
  
Jared se encoge de hombros. –Ahora ya estoy acostumbrado. No espero nada distinto. Y para ser sincero, nunca tuve con ellos la misma relación que tienes tú con tus padres. Siempre actuaron como si Megan y yo fuéramos una carga, una imposición. Nos dejaban mucho con niñeras, menos cuando teníamos que aparecer como la familia perfecta ante la sociedad. Megan y yo aprendimos rápidamente qué se esperaba de nosotros, cómo debíamos comportarnos. -Cubre la mano de Jensen, porque puede sentir que su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza cuando habla sobre cosas que pensaba que ya había dejado atrás y que ya no podían hacerle daño. -Megan siempre fue mejor que yo en eso. Me enfadaba mucho, quería forzarlos a que me vieran tal y como era, no como la imagen que tenían en su cabeza del "hijo perfecto". ¿Recuerdas que te dije que había tenido una revelación sobre por qué me acostaba con unos y con otros y era tan descarado al respecto? Tenía que ver con eso. Con ellos. No es porque tenga una necesidad insaciable de tener sexo con diferentes personas, Jensen, porque no la tengo. Sólo contigo.  
  
-Montones de sexo conmigo, espero, -murmura Jensen, girando la mano para unir los dedos con Jared. –Montones y montones.

-Sí.  -Jared levanta  las manos para poder besar  el dorso de la de Jensen. –Te voy a agotar con mis demandas.   
  
-Quiero que me folles hasta que no pueda  caminar. Literalmente.

-Puedo hacer eso.  
  
-¿Sí? Un fin de semana cuando estemos libres. Quiero que me folles tan fuerte, durante tanto tiempo, que no pueda levantarme, luego quiero que me ates a la cama y me folles un poco más.  
  
-Tenemos muchos de tus límites para explorar, para ver hasta donde puedes llegar, hasta dónde puedo empujarte.  
  
-Quiero explorar todo. Todo lo que puedas imaginar, con lo que alguna vez fantaseaste. Todo, Jay. Todo lo que quieras.  
  
-Tus fantasías también. Dijiste que tenías una lista. ¿La has escrito?  
  
-Todavía no, pero puedo hacerlo. Tú también. -Jensen levanta sus manos otra vez y lame una raya desde la muñeca de Jared hasta donde sus dedos se juntan, atrapando el dedo medio de Jared entre sus dientes y chupando con fuerza. –He echado de menos tenerte en la boca, -dice, dejándolo ir. -¿Puedo chupártela ahora? ¿Ponerte duro para que me folles?  
  
El tiempo de conversación ha terminado, y está bien. Tienen tiempo para profundizar en todo, para trabajar a través de su mierda individual y lidiar con las cosas. Este momento es para otras cosas.  
  
-No, -dice enérgicamente, soltando la mano de Jensen. -Aún no te lo has ganado.  
  
Afortunadamente, Jensen entiende el espíritu con el que lo dice, se le ensanchan las pupilas al registrar el cambio de humor entre ellos. Se incorpora hasta ponerse de rodillas. -¿Es hora del castigo?  
  
-Colócate sobre mi regazo.  
  
No lo han hecho así antes, no en la posición de castigo tradicional. A Jensen le lleva un momento entenderlo, se coloca para que el culo le quede a Jared perfectamente a mano. Su dura polla le roza las piernas cuando se retuerce. Le gusta esto, y su propia polla se mueve interesada. Es como si Jensen hubiera sido creado especialmente para él, su regalo personal del universo, tal vez para compensar la mierda de infancia que tuvo o quizás solo es una maravillosa casualidad, no le importa. Lo que le importa es el culo pálido y tembloroso que está en su regazo, que se pone de un bello color rosa cuando lo azota, empieza suavemente, frotándolo y golpeándolo, luego va más fuerte hasta que la piel de Jensen es rojo brillante y le quema la palma de la mano.

-¿Cómo estás?   
  
-Más por favor.   
  
Jared le da un  fuerte golpe justo en el centro del culo. -¿Así?   
  
-Mmm. -Jensen se retuerce de nuevo, apretando la polla contra los muslos de Jared. -Más.  Es tan bueno, Jay.   
  
-Vas a  recibir diez más así.  
  
-¿Sólo diez?   
  
Cabrón insaciable. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría llorando, pero los ojos de Jensen brillan cuando le mira por encima del hombro. Incapaz de resistirse, Jared se inclina para besarlo, apretando su mano en el corto cabello de Jensen para tirar  de  su cabeza hacia atrás.   
  
-Me gusta eso,-susurra Jensen entre besos. -Tira más fuerte.   
  
-Necesitas  dejártelo más largo.

-Voy a hacerlo. Si prometes tirar de el.   
  
-Lo usaré como una correa, te arrastraré por el.   
  
-Sí, por favor.   
  
Jared  se pellizca el labio inferior. –Eres un chico muy educado.   
  
-Sólo para ti.   
  
-Vas a contar estos diez últimos para mí, y darás las gracias cada vez, ¿entendido?   
  
Jensen sonríe. -Sí señor.   
  
Con cada azote, la voz de Jensen tarda más en llegar, tiembla más y el sádico que vive dentro de Jared se emociona. No está tan afectado por el dolor como  parece, aunque para ser justos, Jared  lo está azotando con fuerza. Le duele la mano cuando  propina  el golpe final, y  la deja descansar sobre las ardientes mejillas de Jensen, esperando que diga  “diez”.   
  
-¿Jensen?   
  
-Mierda, Jay.-La tensión hace que  su voz sea casi irreconocible. -¡Joder como duele!

-Cuenta, o te daré otro.  
  
No está seguro de si eso es una amenaza o una promesa, y Jensen vacila como si tampoco estuviera seguro.  
  
-Sé un chico bueno, este no es el final a menos que quieras que lo sea. Pero lo será si no cuentas como te he dicho.  
  
-D-diez, -dice Jensen por fin. -Gracias, Jared.  
  
-Muy bien. -Frota la mano de un lado a otro, calor contra calor, luego se desliza hacia los muslos pálidos. -La próxima vez te azotaré aquí también. ¿Quieres que te azote las piernas?  
  
-Inténtalo. Quiero, quiero sentirlo. Saber cuánto duele.  
  
Coge el muslo izquierdo de Jensen y lo aprieta un poco, dolerá más. La forma en que Jensen encoje las piernas se lo confirma. -¿Qué tal?  
  
-¡Duele mucho!  
  
-La próxima vez, -le asegura Jared, imaginando a Jensen tumbado, con las piernas estiradas. –Ahora, es momento de algo más.

Jensen  se ilumina. -¿Me vas a follar?   
  
-Todavía no.  -Pero desliza un dedo entre las mejillas calientes. Está seco, no entra fácilmente, y Jensen gime mientras lo fuerza  dentro de él.   
  
-Eso está en mi lista.   
  
-¿el qué?   
  
-Que me lo hagas sin lubricante, en seco.   
  
Jared se ha acercado a eso antes, esa noche loca en el callejón cuando pensaba que casi habían terminado. -¿Ni siquiera saliva?

-No, totalmente en seco.  
  
-Te dolerá. -Empuja un segundo dedo junto al primero, deliberadamente descuidado, ilustrando su punto, pero Jensen simplemente se empuja contra la invasión.  
  
-Me gusta. En público, en alguna parte, como el callejón. Como si no pudieras aguantar más, y sólo quisieras follarme, con tantas ganas que solo me agarras, me bajas los pantalones y me la metes porque para eso estoy ahí.  
  
-¿Para qué estás ahí?  
  
-Estoy ahí para ti, para tu placer, para que me utilices para correrte. Cuando quieras, como quieras.  
  
-¿Y si no te dejo correrte?  
  
El culo de Jensen se aprieta alrededor de sus dedos mientras reprime un grito. -Aún mejor. No me dejes. Sólo tu placer. Sólo tu placer. Estoy para tu placer, no para el mío. Quiero complacerte, Jared. Quiero hacerte sentir bien.  
  
Se ha movido en el regazo de Jared, así que ahora sus pollas se frotan con cada pequeño movimiento. Lo está haciendo deliberadamente, Jared lo sabe, pero no lo detiene, no puede, porque se siente muy bien combinado con el apretón de sus músculos alrededor de sus dedos. Jared tenía otros planes, pero Jensen se siente muy bien y no va a poder aguantar.  
  
El agujero de Jensen se resiste cuando mete el tercer dedo. Al menos debería chuparse los dedos, pero es demasiado tentador ver si Jensen puede tomarlo, si lo hará, si va a dejar que Jared le haga esto.  
  
-Empuja, -ordena Jensen. Se ha dado cuenta de lo que está haciendo Jared, y cuando Jared empuja, él empuja hacia atrás y los dedos de Jared se arrastran a través del músculo tenso. -¡Mierda!  
  
-¿Demasiado?  
  
-Demasiado bueno.  
  
Su culo se agarra como un vicio cuando Jared intenta sacar los dedos de nuevo. Necesita coger el lubricante, necesita hacer esto más fácil, no quiere desgarrar la piel suave y sedosa que se adhiere como si le estuviera arrancando las entrañas a Jensen.

Pero no lo hace. En vez de eso, se mete los dedos en la boca, cubriéndolos con saliva, y luego los devuelve al agujero pulsante que Jensen ofrece innecesariamente.   
  
-Me has timado, -dice, mientras siente que los dedos húmedos de Jared se deslizan fácilmente.   
  
-No es suficiente,  -admite Jared. -Necesitas  más.

-Te necesito. Tu polla. -Contrae los músculos, los  mantiene así, tan apretados que Jared no puede mover  los dedos. -Déjame lamerte, mojarte. Eso será suficiente.   
  
Jared lo tira sobre su espalda tan pronto como suelta los dedos, se sienta a horcajadas sobre su pecho y desliza la polla directamente en la boca abierta de Jensen. Esta no es una posición fácil para  la garganta de Jensen, pero no le importa, empuja hacia abajo, profundo, agarra las muñecas de Jensen cuando  intenta resistirse automáticamente. -Tómala, bebé. Tómala y mójala para que pueda follarte el culo, así puedo usarte, que es  para lo que estás aquí. Eso es,  chico bueno, eso es.   
  
Lágrimas de indefensión brotan de los ojos de Jensen mientras se ahoga, pero esos mismos ojos brillan y le aseguran a Jared que está bien, que  está disfrutando con esto. No lo fuerza  durante mucho tiempo, solo  lo suficiente como para disfrutar de la garganta constreñida de Jensen cuando se atraganta,  generando saliva muya rápido.

Eso es, suficiente.   
  
Moviéndose, le da la vuelta a Jensen de nuevo y le levanta el culo. Jensen  ayuda levantando las piernas,  ahuecando la espalda y  llevándose las manos al culo. Sisea cuando  hunde los  dedos en sus mejillas doloridas, pero las mantiene agarradas,  separándolas para presentarle  su agujero a Jared.   
  
-Fóllame,  -suplica. -Por favor, Jay, te necesito ahora.   
  
Jared no puede esperar más.  Húmedo con la saliva de Jensen, su polla se hunde, absorbida por el agujero de Jensen, más rápido de lo que  puede controlar. Jensen gime, suave y dulce, mientras Jared se derrumba.   
  
-Por fin.   
  
-Estoy aquí, nene. Estoy dentro de ti.   
  
-Donde perteneces.   
  
Sí, exactamente, eso es, este es el único hogar que necesita. Bajando para cubrir a Jensen completamente, comienza a follarlo.  Su ritmo  de siempre  se hace cargo, los cuerpos saben instintivamente cómo inclinarse para  obtener  el máximo placer. Debería aguantar, tomarse su tiempo, hacer que esto sea bueno para Jensen, pero no puede. Es demasiado rápido, Jensen se siente muy bien y está a punto de perderlo en cuestión de minutos.   
  
-Córrete dentro de mí,  -dice Jensen, agitando las manos alrededor de los muslos de Jared, tratando de acercarlo más. -¿Quieres  correrte dentro de mi, Jay?   
  
Eso es todo, Jared está perdido.

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El resto del cumpleaños de Jared y el primer día de su nueva vida juntos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Último capítulo. Muchas gracias a tod@s los que habéis seguido la historia hasta el final y sobre todo muchas gracias a Shaylea, la autora, por dejarme traducir su maravilloso fic y desde luego si quiere continuar con la historia de estos dos, la estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos.

Es por la mañana cuando Jensen se despierta, el sol caliente recorre la cama y sus piernas desnudas, donde ha apartado las mantas. Sabe al instante dónde está porque toda la cama huele a Jared y su trasero se siente satisfecho y feliz. Todo él lo está, de hecho, cuando se estira, relajado y lleno de alegría.  
  
La única nota incorrecta es la ausencia de Jared. Estirándose de nuevo cuando se pone de pie, Jensen abre el cajón de la cómoda que cree que es más probable que contenga ropa interior. Lo hace, y coge unos boxers azules. Le quedan sueltos, pero el elástico de la parte superior es suficiente para mantenerlos sobre sus caderas, y que pueda estar decente mientras se dirige por el pasillo hacia el baño. Dos de las puertas que estaban abiertas la noche anterior están cerradas. ¿Eso significa que los compañeros de piso de Jared están en casa?  
  
Tiene que conocer a los compañeros de piso de Jared, los amigos de Jared desde hace años. ¿Les gustará? ¿Cuánto saben sobre él? ¿Sobre su historia con Jared? ¿Estarán enfadados igual que Megan? Eso le recuerda que tiene que enviarle un mensaje para decirle que todo ha ido bien con Jared. Debería hacerle una foto feliz hoy que es su cumpleaños y enviársela porque dijo que quería fotos.  
  
Escucha voces en la cocina cuando va por el pasillo. Probablemente debería ponerse una camiseta si le van a presentar a alguien, pero vacila demasiado y un hombre delgado con una holgada camiseta negra y vaqueros ajustados abre una de las puertas cerradas.  
  
-Hey, -dice, dándole a Jensen una rápida ojeada. -¿Eres uno de los de Jared?  
  
Las palabras no pican tanto como podrían haberlo hecho la noche anterior. -Soy de Jared, -dice Jensen, devolviéndole la mirada. -¿Y tú eres uno de sus compañeros de piso?  
  
-Zach. -El chico se mete un largo mechón de pelo oscuro detrás de la oreja y cierra la puerta detrás de él. -Jared suele ir a por los rubios, pero puedo ver por qué haría una excepción contigo.

-¿Eres gay?  
  
-Todos los que estamos aquí lo somos menos Michael. -Zach le sonríe poco sincero. -Y obviamente tú también lo eres.  
  
-Lo soy. -Es asombrosamente fácil decirlo. -Y es un placer conocerte.  
  
-Oye, Zach, -grita una voz áspera y extraña desde la cocina, -se te está enfriando el café… -Un hombre de cabello gris asoma la cabeza por la puerta. -Oh, ¡hola! Debes ser Jensen. –Centelleantes ojos azules lo miran de forma mucho más amigable de lo que lo habían hecho los grises, mucho más hostiles. -Y de repente todo tiene sentido.  
  
-¿Lo tiene? -Realmente debería haber cogido una de las camisetas de Jared.  
  
-¿Él es Jensen? -Zach parece asombrado. -¿El Jensen de Jared?  
  
Jensen sonríe. -Te dije que soy suyo. Escucha, voy a…  
  
-Jeff, está Zach... ¡Jen! -Jared le sonríe mientras se une a ellos en el pasillo. -¡Buenos días!  
  
-Buenos días. -Sintiéndose más tímido que nunca, Jensen se desliza, pasando a Jeff, directamente a los brazos de Jared. Ignorando a los otros dos, se pone de puntillas para besar rápidamente los labios de Jared. -Feliz cumpleaños.

-Muy feliz. -Jared lo agarra para darle un beso más prolongado. -¿Ya has conocido a Zach y a Jeff?  
  
Jeff es obviamente el hombre mayor. -Sí. -Él está agradecido por el brazo de Jared que lo rodea, se siente un poco menos desnudo de esa manera, y le sonríe a Jeff. -Hola.  
  
-Encantado de conocerte. -Jeff extiende una mano, que Jensen agarra sin dejar los brazos de Jared. -Mi curiosidad no ha tenido límites desde que Jared te mencionó por primera vez.  
  
Jared pone los ojos en blanco. -No lo escuches, y no lo tomes en serio porque le encanta bromear. ¿Quieres café, cariño?  
  
-Sí por favor.  
  
-Había pensado llevarte el desayuno a la cama, pero me has ganado. -Jared lo lleva a la cocina iluminada por el sol y señala dos platos con huevos revueltos y tostadas. -El café está justo ahí.  
  
-Debería ser yo el que te lleve el desayuno a la cama, -señala Jensen, cogiendo la taza que Jared le ha indicado. -Es tu cumpleaños.  
  
-Pero es tu primer día aquí, con nosotros, y quería darte la bienvenida con estilo. Todavía podemos ir a la habitación, si quieres.  
  
-O podrías quedarte aquí y así nos podríamos conocer mejor. -Jeff coge dos de las otras tazas y le da una a Zach, que está detrás de él en la cocina. -Zachary tiene que irse a trabajar en un minuto, pero yo estoy libre todo el día.  
  
-Bueno, Jensen no lo está, -dice Jared mientras saca la sal y la pimienta. –Hoy está muy ocupado.  
  
-¿Haciendo qué? -Pregunta Zach. -Acaba de llegar.  
  
-Haciéndome, -replica Jared, y Jensen sonríe mientras Zach escupe en su taza.  
  
-Prerrogativa del cumpleañero, -dice Jeff con una risa. Revuelve el cabello de Jared mientras se dirige hacia la tostadora. -Pero le darás un descanso de tus necesidades insaciables durante el desayuno, ¿verdad?  
  
Jared quiere decir que no, Jensen puede verlo, pero ya había tenido un mal comienzo con Zach y preferiría que Jeff estuviera al menos de su lado. -Podemos comer aquí, -le dice a Jared, -¿no podemos?  
  
-¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto.  
  
-Excelente. -Jeff llena la tostadora y empuja la palanca hacia abajo. -Siéntate, Jensen. No hay asientos asignados, el que primero llega, primero se sienta.  
  
-Me voy, -dice Zach. Se toma el café de un trago y deja la taza en la encimera. –Hasta luego.  
  
Jeff sacude la cabeza con tristeza mientras lo ven irse. -No lleva bien los cambios, -le dice a Jensen. -Dale unos días, tal vez una semana o dos. Estoy seguro de que te va a gustar.  
  
-No voy a cambiar nada, -dice Jensen a la defensiva mientras toma uno de los asientos contra la pared. -No quise molestarlo.  
  
-Me ha entrado un par de veces. -Jared mueve los platos de la encimera a la mesa, sin molestarse en poner los manteles individuales. Agrega sal y pimienta, luego coge algunos cubiertos de una jarra gigante al lado del fregadero. -Le dije que no era mi tipo, que me gustan los rubios.  
  
Ah, de ahí el comentario y la mirada despectiva. -No soy rubio, -señala Jensen innecesariamente.  
  
-Y no me gustan los rubios. -La sonrisa de Jared es tan brillante como el sol de la mañana. -No tengo un tipo, la verdad. Excepto tu.  
  
Jensen se siente repentinamente tímido. -Debería ponerme una camiseta.  
  
-Oh, cariño, -dice Jeff, -no lo hagas por mí.

El hombre lo está mirando con admiración, pero no hay un brillo lujurioso en sus ojos que haga que Jensen se sienta incómodo, solo una franca apreciación. Tiene que acostumbrarse a que lo miren los hombres, y Jeff es alguien seguro para empezar. Pero su cuerpo no le pertenece sólo a él, también le pertenece a Jared. -¿Jay?  
  
-Lo que te haga sentir más cómodo.  
  
Jared sabe claramente como piensa Jensen y no le preocupa que Jeff lo mire, así que decide que a él tampoco le importa. Hay algo extrañamente tranquilizador en el hombre mayor, y sus ojos son amables, por lo que Jensen le sonríe ligeramente.  
  
Jeff le devuelve la sonrisa. -Bienvenido a nuestra casa, Jensen. Somos un equipo variopinto, pero nos llevamos bastante bien, en general, dejando a un lado las preferencias por los rubios. Antes de que entraras, le estaba diciendo a Jared que eres más que bienvenido a mudarte con nosotros, ya sea sólo durante el verano o si decidís quedaros en Nueva York todo el año. Jared siempre tiene una habitación aquí, y eso no va a cambiar porque la compartáis.  
  
Debe ser el apartamento de Jeff. Jensen recuerda vagamente que Jared le habló acerca del propietario una vez, algo sobre un hombre mayor, también gay, que ayudaba a otros en lo que podía. Obviamente es Jeff. -Gracias. Sólo dime cuanto tengo que pagarte al mes.  
  
-Oh, puedes resolver eso con Jared. No estás ocupando una habitación extra, así que no me importa. Aunque creo que necesitaremos un poco de reorganización.  
  
-¿Reorganización? -Jared levanta la vista de su plato lleno de huevos. -¿Qué quieres decir?  
  
Las tostadas saltan. Jeff las saca y coge la mantequilla que está al otro lado de la cocina, donde Jared estaba cocinando. –Creo que ya que vosotros sois dos y yo sólo uno, deberíamos hacer un intercambio y que paséis a mi habitación. Hay más sitio en el armario y la cama es más grande. Tan grande como vosotros, que es lo que necesitáis.  
  
Jared lo mira, sorprendido. -Jeff, no podemos.  
  
-Claro que sí. No tardaremos mucho en cambiar todo, una hora más o menos. No tenemos que hacerlo hoy si estáis ocupados con el cumpleaños, pero ¿qué os parece mañana? -Sacude el cuchillo señalándolos. –Me daréis las gracias por esa cama, os aviso. Además, tenéis baño en la habitación.

-Jeff.

Como Jared parece estar a punto de llorar, Jensen interviene. -Si tu oferta es en serio, tienes que dejar que te pague algo por el alquiler.  
  
-Os lo estoy ofreciendo en serio, -dice Jeff, -pero no estoy en esto por el dinero. Podría vivir aquí yo solo sin ningún problema. Dame una de tus bonitas sonrisas todos día, y eso es suficiente pago, ilumina la vida de este viejo.

-No eres viejo, -dice Jared. Moviendo la silla, coge una de las manos de Jeff. -Eres demasiado bueno conmigo. Si lo dices en serio, lo aceptaré porque la quiero para Jensen, pero te lo debemos.  
  
-No me debéis nada. -Incómodo con la emoción de Jared, Jeff le da una palmadita en la mano y se vuelve hacia su tostada.  
  
Durante el resto del desayuno, Jensen descubre que Jeff solía ser músico antes de que su compañero de banda y amante muriera a principios de los 90.  
  
-VIH, -dice Jared, lo que sorprende a Jensen porque parece que debería haber sido hace mucho tiempo, por supuesto que no lo es, sigue siendo real y pertinente hoy en día, pero habría sido algo enorme dentro de la comunidad gay cuando Jeff era joven.  
  
Mira a Jared tratando de imaginar cómo sería si amarse el uno al otro fuera una sentencia de muerte. Su situación podría ser mucho peor de lo que es. De hecho, su situación es espectacular en muchos sentidos y él tiene que empezar a dar las gracias porque cuando empezó el verano no se imaginaba nada de eso.  
  
Jeff escribe jingles publicitarios, de gran éxito, pero también toca la guitarra y Jared revela de forma muy cuidadosa que Jensen también toca la guitarra así que Jeff lo invita a tocar con él cualquier noche que esté libre.

¿Cuánta gratitud puede albergar su cuerpo?  
  
Parece su cumpleaños y no el de Jared.

Jared está listo para cambiar de habitación inmediatamente, ya que Jeff es sincero al ofrecerles el cambio, así que se dedican a eso el resto de la mañana. La mayoría de las cosas de Jeff están en la pequeña habitación a la que llama oficina, por lo que no tiene que mover mucho más que la ropa, y Jared no tiene muchas cosas. Jensen tiene aún menos, pero todo está en el apartamento que había alquilado, así que van allí por la tarde para buscarlas. Una llamada telefónica al tipo que se lo había alquilado le devuelve la mayor parte de su dinero, ya que había recibido varias consultas para alquilarlo el resto de la semana, y cuando vuelven al apartamento de Jared (de los dos), van de la mano.

Aquí pueden cogerse de la mano y estar relativamente seguros.  
  
Jensen no echa de menos Texas en lo más mínimo.  
  
Es emocionante, poner su ropa junto a la de Jared, la confirmación visual de que están de nuevo juntos. Si Jensen vuelve a aumentar de peso, si vuelve al gimnasio para redefinir sus músculos, la mayoría de la ropa de Jared también le quedará bien. A él le ha encantado usar la camiseta y la ropa interior de Jared hoy, junto con los vaqueros que llevaba ayer, y a Jared también le encanta. Sigue mirándolo como si no pudiera creer que realmente esté aquí, y lo entiende. Él siente lo mismo.  
  
-Ya que no pude llevarte el desayuno a la cama, -dice Jared una vez han guardado todo, -tendrá que ser el almuerzo.  
  
-Jared, son casi las cinco.

-Almuerzo tardío, cena temprana. -Jared se encoge de hombros. -Es mi cumpleaños, puedo llamarlo como quiera.  
  
Jensen le concede el punto. -¿Así que quieres que vuelva a la cama?  
  
-Te quiero desnudo y atado a nuestra nueva cama, indefenso y a mi merced.  
  
Definitivamente está de acuerdo con eso. -¿Ahora?  
  
-Por supuesto.

Se siente un poco incómodo, quitándose la ropa mientras Jared lo mira. Él quiere hacerlo de forma sexy, pero se siente tonto cuando lo intenta, por lo que se conforma con ser práctico. A Jared no parece importarle, sólo se apoya en el escritorio que está en la esquina de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, ojos ávidosvigilando cada uno de sus movimientos.  
  
-Sube a la cama, -le indica, una vez que está desnudo.  
  
Jensen trepa. Como había dicho Jeff, es una cama grande, alta y ancha, lo suficientemente larga para que los pies de Jared no cuelguen al final. Sin embargo, lo mejor de todo, es el hecho de que tiene cuatro postes sólidos, uno en cada esquina, con metal tejido entre los dos superiores y los dos inferiores. No podrían haber encontrado una cama más perfecta para atar a Jensen ni queriendo, tanta comodidad, tantas posibilidades, la boca de Jensen se seca al pensar que podrán probarlas todas.  
  
Jared está llegando a la misma conclusión. -Esto es jodidamente genial.  
  
-¿Cómo me quieres?  
  
-De momento de espaldas, manos y piernas estiradas.  
  
Una de las posiciones favoritas de Jensen. El colchón es firme debajo de él, apenas se hunde cuando Jared se arrodilla para enrollar la cuerda alrededor de los postes y unirla a las muñecas de Jensen. Es la misma cuerda que usó en la universidad y es reconfortante verla aquí, en su nueva vida, un vínculo entre donde empezaron y donde están ahora. Estar atado de esta manera también es familiar, y calma el ligero sobresalto que siente en el estómago. Aquí es donde quiere estar, atado y dispuesto para Jared.  
  
-¿Cómo están?  
  
Jensen tira de forma experimental. -Están bien.  
  
-¿No están muy apretadas?

No lo suficiente, pero sabe que Jared se negará a ponerlo en peligro al apretarlas más. -Están genial.  
  
-¿Está bien si te pongo una venda?  
  
-Esto es muy elaborado para ser sólo el desayuno en la cama.  
  
-Oye. -Jared se inclina para dejar caer una fila de besos en el centro del pecho de Jensen. -Soy el cumpleañero y tú eres mi regalo y así es como quiero disfrutar de ti.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que esto no va a ser el procedimiento habitual de los sábados por la tarde?  
  
-Mm, -dice Jared mientras muerde el pezón de Jensen, -también podrían ser las tardes de los domingos. -Se abre camino hacia el otro pezón. -Y los lunes, si no tuviéramos que trabajar. Oye. -Levanta la cabeza. -No me has dicho cuál es tu trabajo. Dijiste que tienes uno, ¿verdad?  
  
Es difícil volver a pensar cuando la lengua de Jared se aleja. -Ayudante de director.  
  
-¿Director? ¿De qué?  
  
-Teatro.  
  
-¿Teatro? -Jared se aleja. -¿Cómo el teatro de Broadway?  
  
-Fuera de Broadway, por ahora, pero esperan mudarse allí en breve. -Es incómodo estar desnudo para tener esta repentina conversación sobre negocios, y ni siquiera puede moverse para cubrirse. Sus brazos se contraen. -No hay ninguna garantía, puede que no dure más que estas cinco semanas de ensayo, pero Mark dijo que si trabajo duro, estaría encantado de contratarme también para su próximo espectáculo.  
  
-No sabía que estabas interesado en el teatro.  
  
Su desnudez traiciona su sonrojo justo en su pecho. -Era un niño de teatro antes... antes de que pasara todo.

-¿Tú?  
  
-Sí. ¿Es tan difícil de creer?  
  
-¿Honestamente? Nunca lo hubiera adivinado.  
  
Ya que ha empezado, bien puede hacer una confesión completa. -Solía soñar con actuar, aunque probablemente no era bueno. Pero era divertido estar en el escenario.  
  
-Te gustaba exhibirte, ¿verdad?  
  
La palabra, y la connotación de Jared al usarla, envía un destello de calor a través de Jensen. -No puedo decir que me importara.  
  
-¿Como te vas a exhibir esta noche?  
  
-¿De verdad vamos a ir?  
  
-Tú decides. Estoy encantado quedándome en casa y jugando contigo aquí, pero si estás dispuesto a hacerlo, entonces me encantaría llevarte allí. No tenemos que hacer nada, sólo podemos mirar ya que es tu primera vez y ver que te parece.  
  
El cuerpo de Jensen deja claro que está realmente dispuesto a hacerlo, y Jared se inclina de nuevo para lamerlo como si fuese un helado.  
  
-Sabes tan jodidamente bien, Jensen.  
  
-Yo también quiero probarte. -Todos los pensamientos sobre la comida se han desvanecido. -Aliméntame.  
  
-En un minuto. -La boca de Jared se mueve hacia sus pelotas durante un momento celestial, luego a través de su cadera hacia el lugar donde mantuvo el moretón durante tanto tiempo. -Se te ha quitado, -dice entre pequeños besos y lamidas. -No hay ninguna marca.  
  
-Ponla de nuevo. Por favor.

***********  

Pasan más de dos horas antes de que lleguen a la parte donde comen, y otra hora antes de que Jared saque a colación el tema del atuendo apropiado para su salida.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que no puedo ir simplemente en vaqueros?  
  
-Me temo que no. Hay muchas reglas en un lugar como ese porque quieren que sea un sitio seguro para las personas involucradas, un lugar donde el comportamiento que es inaceptable e indignante en el mundo exterior se normaliza y alienta. Si es tu primera vez y no estás con alguien que haya estado antes, te asignarán una persona para que te introduzca.  
  
-¿Como en un nuevo gimnasio?  
  
-Algo así.  
  
Bautizan su nueva ducha, que, como la cama, se ajusta a los dos cómodamente, prometiendo grandes placeres en el futuro, pero Jared está decidido a mantener las cosastranquilas, de momento, porque de lo contrario nunca saldrán de aquí. Se enjabona el cuerpo rápidamente, intenta no mirar a Jensen cuando hace lo mismo y se pone debajo del chorro de agua para enjuagarse.  
  
Jensen no se corta a la hora de mirarlo. -¿Así que te asegurarás de saber qué hacer y qué no hacer?  
  
-Sí. -No había planeado lavarse el cabello, pero la presión de la ducha es inesperadamente buena y no puede resistirse. -¿Me pasas el champú?  
  
Dándoselo, Jensen se sitúa bajo el rocío de la ducha. -Entonces, ¿cuáles son los conceptos básicos que necesito saber?  
  
-Depende si quieres ir como agente libre o como mi sumiso, porque las reglas son distintas.

-Tuyo, por favor.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Incluso tu primera vez?  
  
Jensen se aleja del agua, con el cabello mojado, de puntillas, le quita el champú a Jared. -No quiero que nadie se haga una idea equivocada. No estoy disponible para nadie más, sólo para ti. Así que dime cómo debo comportarme para que quede claro.  
  
A pesar de que el pelo de Jensen es corto, a Jared le encanta sentirlo y le aparta las manos, una vez se ha echado suficiente champú, para poder frotárselo él mismo. En cuanto le quedan claras las intenciones de Jared, Jensen deja caer las manos y dobla un poco las rodillas para facilitarle el acceso.  
  
-Lo primero, -dice Jared, -no sólo es evidente a través del comportamiento. Este club en particular usa collares para indicar la propiedad.  
  
Jensen se retuerce. -Pero todavía no me has puesto tu collar.  
  
Por supuesto, él sabe qué es el collar, gracias, Google, pero es el uso de la palabra _todavía_ lo que hace que el estómago de Jared de un brinco. _Todavía_ , implica que él quiere llevarlo algún día. Quiere ser visiblemente suyo para todos aquellos que saben qué buscar, y Jared lo quiere con fiereza. Pero primero tiene que introducirlo en este mundo, facilitarle el acceso, y luego tal vez puedan empezar a hablar sobre un collar formal que indique que Jensen es propiedad de Jared en un sentido D/s.  
  
-También tienen brazaletes, brazaletes de cuero, que actúan como collares temporales. Van alrededor la muñeca y cualquiera que lo vea te tratará como si llevaras un collar. ¿Te gustaría usar un brazalete para mí?  
  
Jensen gira de nuevo para encontrarse con los ojos de Jared. -Me gustaría. Dime lo que se espera de mí mientras estemos allí.  
  
La explicación y las instrucciones ocupan el resto de la ducha, y mientras Jensen se seca, Jared busca entre los pocos pares de pantalones de cuero que posee. Seguramente hay algo que pueda usar Jensen. Sí, ahí está, el par que utilizaba al principio, cuando Jeff lo presentó como agente libre, cuando aún era un adolescente; deberían servirle.

Nunca le había importado mucho el aspecto del cuero, prefería a sus hombres desnudos y expuestos, pero el cuero negro que abraza el culo de Jensen, es definitivamente algo que quiere ver más veces. Como castigo por verse tan delicioso, Jared lo obliga a inclinarse sobre la cama antes de agregar el cinturón, dándole varios golpes fuertes en el culo que se presenta de manera tan irresistible.  
  
-Más, -exige Jensen cuando se detiene después de darle seis.  
  
-Podría hacer esto frente a docenas de personas más tarde, -dice Jared en su lugar, golpeando las mejillas de Jensen a través del cuero. -Hacer que te inclines así para mí mientras miran. -El estremecimiento del cuerpo de Jensen revela que la idea le resultatan atractiva como a él. -Así que sobre esto. Si decides que lo quieres en el club, te azotaré todo el tiempo que quieras.  
  
Jensen toma en serio la oferta y mira hacia atrás, por encima del hombro, una vez que lo ha considerado. -¿Y si pierdo el coraje de hacerlo en público?  
  
-Entonces te traeré a casa y lo haré aquí. -Tanto tiempo como quiera, mientras pueda dejar ronchas en la piel de Jensen cuando termine la noche, que prueben finalmente que es suyo de nuevo.  
  
-Uno más ahora como promesa-, pide Jensen, aceptando. -¿Por favor?  
  
¿Y quién es Jared para negarle nada a esos bonitos ojos verdes tan llenos de anticipación? Él lo hace, sacando un chillido de Jensen. -Ahora sé un buen chico y espérame en la esquina mientras me visto.  
  
Le gusta que Jensen permanezca allí, con la nariz contra la pared, las manos juntas detrás de la espalda, esperando pacientemente. A medio camino de meterse en sus propios pantalones de cuero, se detiene para disfrutar otro momento de que _está aquí conmigo, Jensen está de vuelta conmigo, aquí y sí aquí, para siempre_. Va a suceder con frecuencia, imagina, en contraste con todos esos momentos en la universidad donde contaba sus preciosos momentos especiales antes de que se fueran para siempre.  
  
Jensen está aquí.

Jensen está de vuelta.  
  
Para siempre.  
  
Jeff sale de su oficina cuando pasan por la cocina. -¡Qué guapos estáis, chicos! -Da un silbido bajo. -¿A dónde vais?  
  
Jared no pierde de vista cómo Jensen responde a la obvia apreciación de Jeff, de lo atractivo que se ve vestido con cuero. -Steel Rose.  
  
-Debería haberlo adivinado.  
  
-Es mi primera vez, -ofrece Jensen. -Voy como propiedad de Jared.  
  
-¿Propiedad de Jared?  
  
Jared se emociona con la forma en que Jensen lo ha expresado. -Vaya si lo es. -Cogiendo las llaves de casa, las guarda en el bolsillo apretado de sus pantalones. -Tengo un brazalete para él.  
  
Las cejas de Jeff se alzan. -¿Sabe lo que eso significa?  
  
-Que soy de Jared, -repite Jensen. -Y nadie más puede tocarme.  
  
-¿Y?, dice Jeff.  
  
Jensen lo mira a los ojos. -Y no inicio una conversación con nadie, excepto con Jared, y me quedo a su lado, y él está al mando.  
  
-Bien entrenado. -Hay un destello de respeto en la cara de Jeff cuando asiente con aprobación y se vuelve hacia Jared. -Bien hecho, niño.  
  
-Es natural para él.  
  
-Parece. Tened cuidado.  
  
-Lo tendremos, -responde Jensen. -Qué pases buena tarde.

Está tan serio cuando dice eso que la cara de Jeff se rompe en una sonrisa. -Sin duda, no tan buena como va a ser la tuya.  
  
Jared mantiene la conversación ligera mientras se dirigen hacia el metro. Aunque Jensen está emocionado, también vibra con los nervios. En el tren, Jared lo coge de la mano. Es una segunda naturaleza lanzar una mirada subrepticia alrededor del vagón, por si acaso, pero nadie les está prestando la más mínima atención.  
  
-Recuerda, no tenemos que hacer nada más que mirar esta noche, -dice. Ya se están poniendo relativamente duros, con Jensen siendo visiblemente reclamado por Jared.  
  
-¿Alguna vez has hecho algo allí?  
  
-Es donde aprendí la mayor parte de lo que he probado contigo. Donde aprendí cómo golpear de forma segura, y cual es la mejor manera de atar a alguien, ese tipo de cosas. Hacen demostraciones y también hay voluntarios que te permiten practicar con ellos y te dan su opinión.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen se abren. -¿Dejan que cualquiera los golpee?  
  
-Dentro de lo razonable. Otros están vigilando, para asegurarse de que están bien.  
  
-No puedo hacer eso.  
  
-Me dejaste practicar contigo, he ido mucho más lejos contigo de lo que nunca lo he hecho allí.  
  
-No, quiero decir que alguien más me golpee. Eso es sólo para ti.  
  
-Bien. -La palabra es reflexiva, pero lo dice en serio. No quiere las manos de nadie más sobre Jensen. ¿Qué tal si les dejas mirar mientras te azoto?  
  
-Sí, por favor.  
  
-Veremos cómo te sientes cuando lleguemos allí.

***********  

Jensen se queda callado al acercarse al Steel Rose. Es difícil para él no insistir en pagar la entrada, especialmente porque es el cumpleaños de Jared, pero se calma rápidamente antes de decir una palabra mientras recuerda las órdenes.  
  
-Buen chico, -murmura Jared mientras guía a Jensen por las escaleras hasta el vestuario donde pueden ultimar sus trajes.  
  
Las palabras familiares calman las inquietudes que viven en su estómago. -Lo siento.  
  
-Lo estás haciendo genial.  
  
Cuando se estaban vistiendo, Jared le había dicho que podía elegir, cuándo llegarán, si quería ponerse el chaleco de tiras o ir sin camiseta. Pensaba que tendría la oportunidad de ver qué llevaban los demás antes de tomar la decisión, pero de momento son los únicos aquí. -¿La gente realmente va sin camiseta?  
  
-No solo sin camiseta. Podría tenerte sólo en tanga.  
  
Dios. Eso es más de lo que él puede procesar ahora mismo. -¿Quieres que vaya sin camiseta esta noche, cumpleañero?  
  
-¿Estás preparado para eso?  
  
La preferencia de Jared es clara. -Sí. -También podría hacerlo correctamente desde el principio. Con eficiencia, se quita la camiseta. -¿Te gusta esto?  
  
Jared lo examina. El pantalón de cuero cuelga lo suficientemente bajo como para que se vea la parte superior del moretón sobre su cadera, y los ojos de Jared descansan allí con placer posesivo. Palpita bajo su mirada. -Estira el brazo.  
  
Es hora de que el brazalete de cuero proclame de quien es propiedad, de forma temporal, y Jensen lo mira en la mano de Jared. Puede significar temporal en el Steel Rose, pero no hay nada temporal en lo que él tiene con Jared. Sobre quién es él para Jared.

Probablemente esto está rompiendo todos los protocolos, pero son simplemente arbitrarios para este club. Él y Jared pueden tener sus propios protocolos, sus propios rituales y significados. Lo ha estado pensando durante la mayor parte del viaje hasta aquí, y ahora que ha llegado el momento, está seguro de lo que quiere.  
  
Mirando a los ojos de Jared, se hunde sobre las rodillas y ofrece su muñeca. -¿Así?  
  
El fuerte aliento de Jared le dice que ha tomado la decisión correcta.  
  
-No tiene que ser sólo esta noche, -continúa. -Si no estás listo, o no quieres, está bien, pero me ofrezco a ti, Jared. Formalmente.  
  
Jared parece aturdido. -Jen.  
  
-Te amo y quiero ser tuyo.  
  
-¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?  
  
-He investigado. Sé que no es un collar, pero no podré usar un collar todo el tiempo, no en el trabajo. Sin embargo, puedo ponerme esto. -Le preocupaba que pudiera ser demasiado pronto, pero por la mirada arrebatada en la cara de Jared, no lo es.  
  
Inclinándose hacia adelante, Jared envuelve el brazalete alrededor de la muñeca de Jensen y lo cierra. Se siente cómodo, tranquilizador, como si estuviera literalmente destinado a ser de Jared. Para Jared. Siempre.  
  
-¿Listo? -Pregunta Jared, uniendo su mano con la de Jensen para levantarlo.  
  
Jensen besa el dorso de la mano de Jared, luego se levanta fluidamente. -Estoy listo para cualquier cosa contigo. Para todo. Juntos.  
  
De la mano, entran en el club.


End file.
